Muito Bem Acompanhada
by Hana-Lis
Summary: U.A.Estou apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Fui traída pelo meu ex. E? Tenho um vizinho latino e misterioso que invade meus sonhos. Quem é ele? Seu nome é Shura, mas saber quem de fato ele é, já é outra história. Só sei q, sozinha ñ vou àquele casamento
1. Chapter 1

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

_Wellcome! _

_Como o prometido, cá estou com uma nova fic a qual escrevi com muito gosto e que dedico a **Margarida**, um presente atrasadíssimo de aniversário... rs_

_Sejam bem vindos a mais essa fic, a primeira de muitas, nessa minha nova etapa como ficwriter. Espero de coração que curtam e se divirtam com a leitura! _

* * *

**Muito Bem Acompanhada**

**Capítulo 1: O vizinho **

**I – Sonho de uma noite de verão**

_Sentia o corpo todo dolorido como se um tufão houvesse passado sobre si. Abriu os olhos demorando a se acostumar com a claridade. Os cálidos raios de sol adentravam por entre as frestas do teto improvisado de folhas secas e pareciam lhe acariciar, como se estivessem lhe chamando, despertando-a para a vida que despontava com o amanhecer. _

_Estava numa cabana e pelas folhagens que via no teto, palmeiras, certamente estaria numa praia; ela constatou, tendo como confirmação o ressoar calmo das ondas que se quebravam na orla da praia._

_Mas como chegara até ali afinal? –ela indagou-se sentindo a cabeça latejar. Não se recordava de nada, sua mente parecia um imenso vazio onde só havia aquela cabana. Ao seu lado direito tinha a vista do mar e as areias brancas da praia, através do que poderia ser chamado de "porta". A cabana não tinha portas ou janelas, somente aquele leito improvisado onde repousava e as paredes que a cercavam, iguais ao teto um emaranhado de folhas e cipós cerzidos. Remexeu-se sobre as folhagens tencionando se levantar, mas nesse exato momento sentiu braços fortes a impedirem..._

_**-Estás bien?**_

_A voz grave e masculina chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Piscou os olhos repetidamente até que vislumbrou um par de orbes castanhos e intensos sobre si. Estranhamente sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe o corpo todo. _

_De onde ele havia surgido?_

_**-Estás bien?**_

_Ele voltou a indagar e tudo mais o que disse ficou perdido no espaço. Não entendia o idioma o qual falava, apenas uma palavra ou outra do sotaque extremamente carregado. Era espanhol; constatou._

_Mas... _

_O que estava fazendo perdida numa ilha, sem memória, vestindo um vestido alvo e todo rasgado junto de... Uma bela demonstração do sexo oposto? Não conteve o pensamento insano diante do rosto, lábios e corpo bem talhado do rapaz que vestia apenas uma ínfima calça beije._

_Repentinamente, uma estranha sensação lhe invadiu. _

_Empurrou-o com toda a força que tinha e desesperada, pôs se a correr para fora da cabana. Não havia explicação lógica para aquilo tudo; pensou._

_O ouviu gritar algo que entendeu como se pedisse para esperar, porem a reação foi exatamente contrária. Correu ainda mais._

_O que era aquilo tudo afinal? Estava ficando louca, desesperada, correndo, fugindo sem saber pra onde. Só havia a imensidão do mar à sua frente e areia. E como um turbilhão, agora tudo vinha à tona... Um navio, pessoas... Uma tempestade._

_A causa do vestido branco. Seu casamento. Viajara num cruzeiro rumo às ilhas gregas e agora não havia mais nada além daquela ilha e do seu estranho nativo._

_Mais uma vez os braços fortes..._

_-Me solta; Ela gritou desesperada ao sentir-se presa nos braços do desconhecido da cabana._

_**-Espera, oye…;** Ele pediu sentindo-a se debater, empurrando-o e estapeando-o com ambas as mãos deixando as marcas das unhas compridas sobre seu peito. **–**_**Yo te encontré en el borde de la playa, tu estabas muy herida, y…**

_-Me solta; Ela gritava ensandecidamente sem conseguir entender o que ele dizia, não sabia se pelo idioma diferente ou pelo desespero que a tomava._

_Porem, seu desespero seria sucumbido. _

_Repentinamente sentiu seus lábios serem tomados pelo do rapaz. Gemeu diante do toque quente e impetuoso e se debateu durante alguns instantes, resistindo a aquela investida, no entanto, isso não fora possível. Os lábios cálidos, macios, moviam-se de forma inebriante, lasciva, enquanto as mãos grandes percorriam-lhe as costas de forma possessiva, apertando-a de encontro a si._

_Irresistivelmente entreabriu os lábios, dando-lhe passagem para que pudesse aprofundar a carícia e as mãos que outrora se debatiam agarraram-se aos ombros fortes como se precisasse de apoio, diante daquele torpor que lhe invadia, enquanto se deliciava com a língua que a acariciava e a consumia._

_Um longo gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem._

_Ouvia as incessantes batidas das ondas a se chocarem contra a orla da praia, o cheiro de maresia a lhe entorpecer junto ao calor daquele beijo, das mãos e daquele corpo que parecia moldar-se ao seu. _

_Não tinha mais controle sobre si. Não sabia mais quem era, o que devia, o que não devia fazer. Só havia aquele momento a obliterar qualquer pensamento coerente em sua mente, o desejo que os movia e quando deu por si já estavam ambos a se entrelaçar sobre a areia. Sentia o corpo musculoso moldando-se ao seu, suas mãos grandes a vagarem por seu corpo e seus lábios que por fim haviam cessado aquele beijo, a deixarem uma trilha ardente por seu pescoço e queixo , contornando-lhe as maçãs do rosto indo deter-se na curva do pescoço._

_Cravou as unhas sobre os ombros do rapaz e não conteve um longo gemido, ao senti-lo mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. O toque quente e provocante de sua língua a percorrer aquele ponto sensível._

**_-Te deseo..._**

_Ela o ouviu murmurar enrouquecidamente ao pé do ouvido, minando-lhe todas as forças e repentinamente um vórtice colorido pareceu sugá-la para uma dimensão diferente... _

Ele sumira. As ondas, o mar, a praia. Tudo desaparecera como que por obra de bruxaria. Despertou. Estava num quarto entre lençóis alvos e macios, cheirando a lavanda.

Não havia areia. Não havia mar e nem cabana e... _Muito menos **ele**_; constatou, fitando o teto durante alguns instantes.

O que fora aquilo? Ainda sentia o coração acelerado e se fechasse os olhos, sentira aqueles lábios macios também.

Porem não precisou de mais que meio minuto para entender e de acelerado, seu coração passou a bater desesperado...

O "piiipiii" ensurdecedor do velho despertador chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Por que raios não trocava aquela velharia por algo digital, algo que a despertasse e não a matasse de susto todos os dias? –Indagou-se a jovem antes de se voltar para o criado e praticamente golpear o despertador.

-Foi um sonho...; Ela suspirou. –Um sonho maravilhoso e... Uhg? –A jovem fez uma careta, meio enojada. Estava toda... Lambida? –RAMÓN!!!

Ela falou de forma, enérgica, pra não dizer colérica antes de se voltar para o lado esquerdo da cama. O pequeno yorkshire a fitava com os olhinhos brilhando, tal qual uma criança que acabava de fazer uma travessura e se divertia com isso. Antes que fizesse alguma coisa, viu o cãozinho se jogar sobre e si e voltar a lambê-la.

-Uhg? Sai Ramón, que nojo...; Ela disse tentando afastar o bichinho que insistentemente tentava lamber-lhe o rosto e a orelha.

-Bela forma de começar o dia; murmurou por fim cessando os "acessos" do bichinho e se levantando.

-Acordar de um sonho, bem...; A jovem corou antes de continuar. –Por Zeus, nunca mais assisto Lost à noite! Deprimente. Sonhar com um deus grego, ou melhor, _espanhol _e despertar com as lambidas de um cachorro? Ah que ponto você chegou Lara Petrakis...

Sob o olhar triste do bichinho que estranhamente parecia ter se "ofendido" com o comentário a jovem caminhou até o banheiro no lado esquerdo do quarto. Caminhou até a pia enchendo as mãos de água e levando-as ao rosto. Os grandes e expressivos orbes castanhos se fitaram demoradamente no espelho.

Há quanto tempo aquilo estava acontecendo?

A resposta era óbvia. Desde que, **ele**, chegara.

Ele, o novo vizinho, Shura Duero. Um belo espanhol, alto, moreno e sarado que tinha que vir morar justo ao seu lado...

Não que isso fosse ruim, ao contrário, o ruim era que muito pouco o via. Só o via em duas ocasiões, ou melhor, três. À noite, quando saía todo perfumado e bem vestido e depois de manhã bem cedo no dia seguinte entrando no apartamento. E a terceira, era quando o porteiro vinha lhe trazer alguma encomenda ou conta, coisas do tipo.

Parecia que um clima de mistério rondava em torno do novo vizinho, algo que nem mesmo o _casal maravilha_ do apartamento ao lado havia descoberto. O casal gay vivia entre "juras de amor", declarações, flores, mas a cada pulada fora que o italiano dava...

É bem, talvez não fossem tão maravilhosos e perfeitos assim, como dizem que os casais gays são, já que Vicenzo adorava uma loira siliconada ao estilo Pâmela Anderson e sempre tirava a sua "Flor" do sério. Afrodite surtava a cada deslize do companheiro e em meio a esses surtos – Muita briga, gritaria, com direito a jogar as roupas do namorado pela janela – resolvera que nada melhor do que pagar na mesma moeda. Era aí que entrava o novo vizinho.

Por acaso havia melhor forma de enciumar o namorado do que sair com um homem lindo? Um candidato à altura? Que chegava a fazer o atual ficar no chinelo? Assim pensava Afrodite, e a exatos dois meses que o novo vizinho havia chegado, em meio a mais uma das crises conjugais com Vicenzo, Frô, achou que não faria mal algum tentar uma aproximação.

No entanto, o plano furou. Três meses haviam se passado e tudo o que conseguira fora descobrir o nome do vizinho, agora completo: _Shura García Duero_. E devia estar satisfeito porque conseguira mais do que qualquer pessoa do prédio havia conseguido até então. Mas talvez a decepção de Afrodite fosse por um outro motivo... Descobrir que o novo vizinho era hétero.

Certo dia saindo para o trabalho sem querer ouviu uma conversa de Frô com um amigo... Amigo?

Ou seria... Amiga? Não soube definir quem era "a loira".

"_-Ah Misty, tu num acredita, mas... Lembra do vizinho gostosão que te falei?"._

"_-O espanhol?"._

"_-É. Acredita que aquela gostosura gosta de mulher? Eca! –Afrodite torceu o nariz."._

"_-Que desperdício; Completou Misty fazendo uma careta de reprovação."._

"_-Pois é, esses dias tava saindo pra ver se encontrava o Vicenzo e..."._

"_-E? Brigaram de novo? Melhor dizendo, você tava vigiando o bofe de novo, né? Dite, Dite...; Misty sorriu debochado.". _

"_-Digamos que as duas coisas, mas o fato é que... Acredita que tava saindo aqui de casa eram umas três da manhã, eu acho e... Adivinha? Quem eu encontro em frente ao prédio a ponto de engolir a língua de uma patrícinha, dentro de um carro importado?"._

"_-Mentira...; Misty levou ambas as mãos até a boca num gesto de surpresa."._

"_-Que nada era ele... E te juro, acho que nem o Vicenzo nunca me deu um beijo daqueles, nossa e... Espera! –disse Afrodite, repentinamente levantando-se do sofá e indo até a porta semi-aberta**. –Não sabia que ouvir a conversa dos outros é falta de educação mocréiazinha?".**_

Dito isso Frô fechou a porta literalmente em sua cara e infelizmente, não soube mais nada a respeito de Shura Douro e a sua provável namorada do carro importado.

Aquilo estava indo longe de mais, como lhe dissera Marin . Sonhava com ele praticamente todas as noites e a cada sonho descobria que não havia limites para a sua loucura, prova disso era o sonho que havia acabado de ter. Isso sem contar o ciúmes que sentia da tal patricinha do carro importado. Tinha vontade de estrangulá-la.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, tinha que tentar esquecer essa obsessão pelo vizinho. Ele era lindo e o clima de mistério em volta de si só o tornava ainda mais interessante, porem, ele tinha namorada, então era melhor esquecê-lo de uma vez antes que se machucasse de verdade.

Suspirou resignada. Levou as mãos pálidas até os cabelos que não iam mais que os ombros, e atou-os num coque solto, prendendo-os com uma presilha.

-Você tem que esquecer Shura Duero! Tem que esquecê-lo e...; Lara foi entoando o mantra enquanto caminhava até o quarto, até que ouviu a voz conhecida e arrastada do porteiro do lado de fora.

"_Encomenda para o senhor, Senhor** Duero...**"._

Era a sua chance; pensou. Uma das poucas chances de vê-lo novamente. Esquecendo completamente a promessa feita a pouco, Lara, pois se a procurar qualquer coisa para se vestir antes de abrir a porta do apartamento. Achou uma camiseta velha que havia pertencido ao ex-namorado, mas o que importava isso agora? Vestiu-a e parecia ter vestido um longo e largo vestido.

Mas isso definitivamente não importava, afinal como todas às vezes abriria apenas uma pequena fresta na porta para observá-lo sem que pudesse lhe ver. O que não podia era sair só de roupas intimas, mesmo que até a fresta da porta.

Correu até a porta e com cuidado abriu uma pequena fresta. Frustrada deparou-se com o corredor vazio e o porteiro entrando no elevador.

-Droga; ela praguejou abrindo a porta por completo e só então reparou que a porta do vizinho estava semi-aberta.

Certa vez, disseram que a curiosidade matou o gato, porem... Não era um gato e também não era o tipo de mulher que se achava bela o suficiente para ser chamada de _"gata"_. Era uma garota normal e nada mais. Talvez não tão normal assim, mas o fato era que, não faria mal espionar o mundo sigiloso do vizinho, mesmo que por alguns instantes; pensou.

Pé, ante pé, agora sim, agindo como um felino, a jovem se aproximou da porta ao lado e conteve um suspiro... Suspiro? Um gritinho de surpresa diante da cena que tinha frente a seus olhos.

Via através da porta semi-aberta a silhueta daquele que povoava seus sonhos...

O rapaz vestia apenas uma cueca boxer branca, e alheio aos olhares cobiçosos da jovem do lado de fora, que tentava nem ao menos respirar, mantinha os olhos fixos em um pedaço de papel, a carta que havia acabado de receber do porteiro.

"_Zeus... Eu tenho que sair daqui... Eu tenho que sair daqui... Eu tenho que sair daqui..."._

Lara entoava em pensamentos, porem sentia-se incapaz de mover um só músculo, não sabia se por medo de ser flagrada ou pelo simples fato de estar tão fascinada pela cena diante de si que pouco se importava com o que acontecesse.

"_-Carmem? Es la tercera carta que mí manda esto mes..."._

Ela o ouviu dizer claramente, enquanto balançava a cabeça como se estivesse contrariado. Mas, quem era Carmem? Imediatamente sentiu uma veinha saltar-lhe na testa. Já não chegava a patricinha do carro importado pra lhe atormentar? Agora tinha que ter fã clube também?

-Droga; ela praguejou baixinho ao ver que enquanto surtava, imaginando formas lentas e dolorosas de eliminar as possíveis "rivais" ele havia sumido de vista.

Há onde ele estava? –Ela indagou-se ao se deparar apenas com o pedaço de papel amassado e jogado sobre o chão. Apertou os olhos tentando ver algo mais que a porta aberta no fim do corredor, mas a fresta deixada pela porta semi-aberta era deveras pequena.

-Chega de loucuras por hoje Lara; murmurou pra si mesma. Sua curiosidade estava parcialmente satisfeita e iria voltar para o seu apartamento, quando um ruído lhe chamou a atenção. Água.

Ouviu o conhecido som do chuveiro sendo ligado. Voltou-se para trás e com os olhos atentos na abertura deixada pela fresta, poder ver que daquela porta aberta no fim do corredor uma fina fumaça esbranquiçada se dissipava.

Definitivamente, estava ficando louca; pensou ao perceber-se cada vez mais próxima a porta, como se tivesse o intuito de entrar no apartamento do vizinho. E se alguém a visse? Porem aquele barulho de chuveiro e a pequena peça branca jogada próxima à porta do banheiro eram motivos suficientes para dar crédito a sua loucura.

Shura Duero, estava no banho... Por Zeus! –Ela pensou enquanto inclinava-se de encontro à porta, até praticamente encostar a cabeça na fresta.

Se ele aparecesse, era só correr e se trancar em seu apartamento; ela pensou e nesse mesmo instante sentiu o sangue se enregelar. Sentiu o toque quente de uma mão se fechar em seu ombro e esquecendo completamente da "situação" em que estava, gritou voltando-se para trás com brusquidão perdendo o equilíbrio e indo ao chão.

-Marin?

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Lara? –A ruiva indagou com ambas as mãos apoiadas na cintura, fitando o rosto lívido da amiga.

-Marin, por Zeus quer me matar do coração? –Indagou Lara levando ambas as mãos ao peito, onde sentia o coração dar pulos. –E, chio! –Pediu a jovem levando o indicador aos lábios em pedido de silêncio. –Fala baixo, quer que **ele** descubra que tem uma vizinha psicótica e pervertida? –Apontou para a porta.

-O que? –Exasperou a ruiva, os grandes orbes azuis arregalados.

-Calma; disse Lara, enquanto se levantava ajeitando a longa camiseta. –Isso pode lhe fazer mal; continuou levando uma das mãos ao ventre da outra, que roliço, não escondia os sete meses de gravidez. –Não quer assustar o pobre baby Leo logo pela manhã, quer?

-Lara; Marin falou pausadamente em tom de reprimenda. –O que estava fazendo? Estava espiando o vizinho e... De novo? –Ela completou incrédula.

-É, bem, eu...; A jovem balbuciou sem jeito, desviando o olhar. -Como vão os preparativos pro casamento? Hein? Me conta vai? –Mudou de assunto.

-Vim lhe trazer o convite, chegaram ontem à noite. Era para terem chegado há uma semana, antes de Aiolia viajar, mas houve um atraso na gráfica e...; A ruiva ponderou. –Mas, não mude de assunto! Que história é essa de _vizinha psicótica e pervertida?_

-Longa história... Sonhos proibidos de uma maluca carente, após assistir Lost ontem à noite, com direito a uma cena...

-Como? –Interpelou a ruiva. –Não vai me dizer que...

-É sonhei com ele de novo...; Murmurou sem jeito. –Eu sei é loucura, mas acredite você não tem um vizinho misterioso e sarado que anda de cueca boxer pela casa...

-O QUÊ? –Exasperou a ruiva.

**-Buonas díaz; **uma voz masculina se fez presente.

Eu morri; Pensou Lara, sentindo o chão sumir sob seus pés, fechando os olhos e torcendo pra aquilo ser mais um sonho absurdo e sem sentido. Mas não era. Abriu os olhos e, ele, estava lá.

-Perdón, estava en baño, más ouvi gritos. Alguno problema?

-Não é que; começou Marin tentando se justificar enquanto a amiga permanecia estática tal qual uma estatura de mármore a fitar o rapaz parado em frente à porta, vestindo apenas uma calça cinza e leve, com uma toalha sobre o ombro.

Estava no banho? E era preciso que dissesse isso? –Indagou-se a jovem com os olhos cravados no tórax musculoso do rapaz que conversava distraidamente com a amiga. Parecia ser talhado a mão, pelo mais exímio dos artistas; pensou enquanto via as finas gotículas de água respingarem dos cabelos molhados do rapaz e deslizarem pelo abdômen definido.

-Então, não houve nada não, é que Lara estava...

A jovem ouviu a voz da amiga tentando se justificar e então partiu pra uma atitude extrema.

-Procurando minhas lentes de contato; Ela exasperou indo ao chão e tateando-o cegamente. –Ah, achei! –Levantou-se rapidamente segurando a "lente" entre os dedos. –Era isso... Pronto Marin, já podemos entrar e perdão pelo incomodo senhor, senhor...; Balbuciou desesperada sem saber o que dizer, enquanto arrastava a amiga pelos braços.

-Shura. Puede mí chamar de Shura; ele disse.

-Está bem, Shura, mais uma vez perdão pelo incomodo e tenha um bom dia; Disse Lara enquanto arrastava de vez a amiga pra dentro do apartamento.

-Buonas díaz; Respondeu Shura balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados antes de entrar em seu apartamento.

**II - Confissões**

-Que história maluca foi essa? –Indagou Marin enquanto se sentava sobre a cama desarrumada. O pequeno yorkshire se entretia mordendo um par de pantufas ao pé da cama, coisa que passava de todo desapercebida pelas jovens.

-É eu sei foi ridículo, não foi? –Lara rolou os olhos para cima. Ainda lhe custava acreditar que havia feito aquilo. –Lentes de contato? Que desculpa mais esfarrapada e...

-Não me refiro a isso; Marin cortou a amiga. –E sim a essa sua obsessão pelo vizinho. Ta certo que, por Zeus, ele é mais bonito do que você havia me falado, mas isso não justifica a forma como você tem encarado isso tudo. Morre por ele, sonha e quando finalmente o vê cara a cara só falta se jogar do vigésimo segundo andar? Ainda bem, que você mora no segundo andar...; A ruiva completou olhando para a janela.

-Você não entende, ele tem a patricinha do carro importado e agora tem a tal da Carmem também...; A jovem murmurou frustrada enquanto se jogava sobre a cama com um olhar desolado.

-O que? Agora até com rivais imaginárias você sonha é isso? Lara, me conta essa história direito e...

-Eu sei, sou uma desequilibrada, mas não tire suas conclusões ainda... Tem mais;

-Mais?

-Dessa vez sonhei com o seu cunhado também...

-Aiolos? –A ruiva indagou surpresa. –Mas Lara, eu, você, Aiolia e Aiolos somos amigos desde crianças... Não vai me dizer que agora deu pra fantasiar com ele também?

-Me casei com ele essa noite; Lara respondeu fitando o teto, sem perceber o olhar chocado da amiga. –E detalhe, o trai com o vizinho...

-O QUÊ?

-A história é longa, melhor nem querer saber qual foi a loucura da vez...; A jovem respondeu sentando-se e se voltando para a amiga.

-Ao contrário, faço questão de saber e não se preocupe tenho todo tempo do mundo; respondeu Marin.

-Como quiser, só me prometa uma coisa, que jamais vai contar isso pro Aiolos, ou melhor, pro Aiolia... Depois dessa que me aconteceu com o vizinho, acredite, não seria nem mesmo justo passar por outra saia justa desse tamanho, já me constrangi demais.

-Está certo, mas porque não contar pro Aiolia? Acha mesmo que conto sobre nossas conversas pra ele e...

-Casais contam tudo um para o outro e acha mesmo que o Aiolia não contaria pro irmão que eu ando fantasiando com ele? –Lara arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Anda fantasiando? –A ruiva exibiu um sorriso maroto. –Quer dizer que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece?

-É, mas desde que o vizinho... Espera; ponderou Lara ao ver o sorriso maroto ainda a brincar nos lábios da amiga. –Se continuar com esse risinho, juro, que nunca mais conto as minhas maluquices pra você!

-Está certo, desculpa, mas é que essa de fantasiar com o Aiolos é nova, nunca tinha me dito isso antes; Marin sorriu divertida.

-Isso foi tudo o que pude ter dele, já que ele nunca passou de um sonho pra mim...; Lara respondeu com um olhar vago.

-Gostou muito dele não foi? –Indagou Marin, mas agora voltando ao tom sério. Sabia da paixão platônica da amiga pelo cunhado desde o colégio, mas que no fim de tudo nunca havia passado de bons amigos. Só não sabia que isso perdurara durante os anos, mas a julgar pelo brilho triste a tremeluzir nos orbes da jovem...

-Demais; Disse Lara voltando-se para a ruiva e tirando-a de seus pensamentos. –Mas isso é passado e, lembra? O nosso alvo é o vizinho tudo de bom...

-Ta certo, voltemos ao _Casa Nova_ então...; Sorriu Marin.

-Casa Nova não, Casa Nova era italiano e Shura é espanhol. Don Juan combina mais com ele; Lara sorriu divertida.

-Está bem, Don Juan; Marin se corrigiu e ambas engataram uma gostosa e divertida conversa.

_**Continua...**_

**o-o-o**

**_N.A.:_ **_Douro ou **Duero** em castelhano, é um rio que nasce no centro-norte da Espanha na província de Sória e atravessa o norte de Portugal._ _Segundo a história o seu nome deriva do seguinte: "-Nas encostas escarpadas, um rio banhava margens secas e inóspitas. Nele rolavam, noutros tempos, brilhantes pedrinhas que se descobriu serem d´ouro.". Daí o nome dado a este rio: Douro ou Duero._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Ele e... Ela **

**I - Lembranças**

Fechou a porta atrás de si, ouvindo os passos da amiga se distanciarem no corredor do lado de fora e por alguns instantes apenas fitou o pequeno pedaço de papel sobre a cama, o convite, com letras bordadas em ouro.

_Dia 22 de... _

Dentro de um mês a amiga se casaria e começaria uma vida nova. Aiolia e Marin já moravam juntos em um pequeno apartamento há pelo menos quatro anos, somados as suas muitas idas e vindas. Moravam em cima da floricultura onde a jovem trabalhava, herança de família deixada pela mãe, porem ainda sim seria um novo começo para o casal não só por formalizarem o relacionamento de anos, mas pela chegada do bebê que desde os seus primeiros meses de vida, cativaram o pai de tal forma que transformara o "leão" em gato, fera domesticada.

Aiolia sempre tivera uma personalidade forte, mas desde o dia em que descobrira que iria ser pai, havia mudado muito a sua forma de pensar e agir. Nem mesmo as corriqueira brigas por conta do ciúmes, por vezes, exagerado que sentia pela namorada aconteciam mais. E isso sem dúvida era um bom sinal, afinal essa era a causa das muitas idas e vindas do casal que estavam juntos desde a adolescência.

Era estranho pensar que aquela garotinha ruiva com quem convivera desde os oito anos, agora fosse uma mulher e que em breve daria a luz a uma nova vida. Às vezes era como se o tempo não tivesse passado, que ainda fossem as mesmas pequenas que falavam bobagens e que riam juntas por horas à fora. E o seriam para o todo o sempre se dependesse de si. Marin era como uma irmã que nunca tivera e jamais iria se esquecer da bondade da família Fuji, que lhe acolhera de braços abertos após a morte dos pais.

Os pais haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, e a jovem Yasu, amiga de sua mãe desde os tempos de faculdade cuidara de si junto de seus dois filhos, Marin e Thouma. E nem mesmo a sua recente viuvez e dificuldades financeiras impediram-na de lhe tratar como mais um de seus filhos.

Apesar da tragédia da morte dos pais, de vir morar num país diferente onde cultuar deuses pagãos, como Athena e Posseidon era tido como pecado nas aulas de educação religiosa, não podia dizer que havia tido uma vida de todo ruim. Havia tido alguém que a amara como se fosse sua mãe e também dois irmãos, além de ótimos amigos.

Não fora fácil uma garota grega de oito anos se adaptar a um novo país e ser criada por uma família oriental, porem era o que era graças aos Fuji e os seria eternamente grata por isso.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados.

Tinha de ir trabalhar.

Pegou o convite sobre a cama e o colocou em cima do criado antes de se dirigir ao banheiro. Teria que se arrumar o mais rápido possível e correr para o trabalho, caso contrário, chegaria atrasada coisa que nem sequer podia pensar em fazer. Havia muito trabalho no museu e que dependiam somente de si para serem resolvidos.

Minutos depois, batendo o recorde de se arrumar em menos de 15 minutos, Lara pegava sua bolsa sobre o sofá e dirigia-se até porta sob o olhar recriminador do pequeno yorkshire deitado no tapete.

-É, vou ter que sair sem tomar o café de novo Ramón...

Disse a jovem como se estivesse tentando se justificar, balançando ambas as mãos de forma displicente.

-Ainda quer que eu te leve ao petshop não quer? –Continuou dirigindo-se até aporta. –Então, tenho que correr pro trabalho senão o velho Mitsumasa Kido me mata, ou melhor, despede.

Dito isso a jovem fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu, não sem antes dar uma olhadela do lado de fora e constatar se, **ele**, não estava mais ali.

**II – Ele**

Estava cansada. Três vasos em estado catastrófico de pequenas centenas de pedaços e rachaduras, datados do século XIV e que "teriam" de ficar prontos até o fim de semana. Mas, o que o velho Mitsumasa Kido entendia de restauração?

Aquilo levaria semanas para ficar pronto e gostasse ele ou não, teria que esperar para dispor mais essa peça em seu "museu pessoal". A riqueza da família kido era algo inimaginável e que permitia ao velho Mitsumasa realizar todas as suas excentricidades, desde a colecionar objetos de arte em seu museu, trazendo-os de diferentes partes do mundo aos mimos de sua única neta, Saori Kido.

A jovem e mimada herdeira Kido, sempre fora acostumada a ter todos a seus pés e diziam até que, quando criança costumava fazer seus criados de montarias, cavalos alados, nos quais galopava pelo jardim da mansão Kido.

Verdade ou não, as excentricidades da jovem Kido e de seu avô, sempre vazavam e iam parar em algum jornal ou revista de celebridades. Porem, os Kido também contribuíam e muito com a sociedade, prestando serviços à população carente com renomada Fundação Graad, reconhecida em vários pontos do mundo, por educar meninos e meninas carentes lhes dando uma perspectiva melhor de vida.

Mas estava cansada; suspirou a jovem. Cansada das exigências do velho Kido que sempre exigira de mais de seu trabalho fazendo-a não uma, mas várias vezes, exceder o seu expediente no museu, tudo isso para que pudesse mostrar a todos a sua mais recente relíquia.

Repousou os pincéis e espátulas que usava sobre a pequena mesa de madeira, onde ainda jaziam vários pedaços de cerâmica espalhados. No relógio de parede há muito já havia se passado do meio dia.

Atolada de trabalho havia até mesmo se esquecido do seu horário de almoço; pensou a jovem recostando-se melhor na cadeira e massageando as têmporas.

Estava tão cansada que estava com preguiça até mesmo de sair pra almoçar, talvez fosse melhor pedir alguma coisa pelo telefone e...

_-Lara Petrakis, a ninfa do silencio, finalmente está em silêncio... _

A jovem ouviu a voz masculina e conhecida. Voltou-se para trás deparando-se com um par de orbes verdes a cintilarem em frente à porta. Aquele mesmo brilho de garoto inocente, mas que agora iluminavam a face bem talhada do rapaz, como sempre munido de seu melhor sorriso. Por um momento sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, diante da surpresa.

-Que irônico não? –Continuou o rapaz aproximando-se da jovem, que ainda jazia sentada com uma expressão visivelmente surpresa pela visita.

-Aiolos? –Lara indagou por fim. –Mas... Você e Aiolia não estavam na Grécia e...

-É estávamos, ou melhor, Aiolia ainda está. Papai se recusa a vir para o Brasil e diz que se recusa a assistir um casamento que não seja um "autêntico casamento grego", com as bênçãos dos Deuses e coisa e tal. O velho kinaros não é fácil de ser dobrado, alias, analisando melhor agora sei de onde Aiolia puxou aquele gênio turrão;

Aiolos sorriu divertido e Lara mais uma vez se perdeu naquele sorriso. Ainda se recordava, como se fosse ontem da primeira vez que vira aquele sorriso.

Primeiro dia no colégio, sozinha naquele imenso corredor com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Marin e a mãe estavam na sala do diretor resolvendo os por menores de sua matricula e o inicio de suas aulas, e foi então que o conheceu.

Ou melhor, conhecera o "leão" e depois o irmão.

**- Lembrança -**

_Os grandes orbes castanhos olhavam de um lado para o outro analisando aquele imenso corredor frio e vazio. Será que sua vida seria assim de agora em diante? –Indagou-se a garotinha insistentemente enrolando as madeixas castanhas entre os dedos e aos poucos desfazendo as "maria chiquinhas" feitas com tanto cuidado pela senhora Fuji. _

_Fazia menos de um mês que havia perdido os pais, naquele trágico acidente de carro e ainda sentia falta deles. Sabia que estavam bem, que teriam uma estadia eterna nos Elíseos, porem não era tão fácil aceitar que não os veria mais, pelo menos não até que chegasse a hora._

_Foi então que algo a tirou de seus pensamentos..._

_Como se fosse um tufão e rugindo como um verdadeiro leão, viu um garoto passar por si, sem ao menos se importar ao ouvir o baque dos muitos livros a se espatifarem sobre o chão. O garotinho de cabelos dourados e intensos orbes verdes, parecia ter a sua idade e rugia de braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, com um olhar entediado. _

_Abaixou-se e começou a recolher aquela pilha de livros, ciente de que não teria ajuda._

_-Me desculpe..._

_Ela ouviu uma segunda voz e só então reparou que haviam mãos a lhe ajudar a recolher os livros. Voltou os orbes para cima deparando com um outro garoto, pouco mais velho que o primeiro e a julgar pela semelhança berrante, eram irmãos._

_-Perdoe meu irmão; ele disse. –Estávamos indo para a aula de educação religiosa, mas ele..._

_-Acho isso tudo uma bobagem; o outro respondeu pelo irmão. –Papai sempre disse que os Deuses tem várias formas e nomes. Agora me diz, por quê é que a gente tem que acreditar numa velha que mais parece uma capivara decrépita e que insiste em dizer que Deus é único e que tudo o que papai nos disse é bobagem? Prefiro mil vezes acreditar em papai; o garoto rugiu._

_-Aiolia; o mais velho falou pausadamente em tom de reprimenda e então se voltou para a garota ajudando-a a se levantar. –Me desculpe é..._

_-Lara; A garota respondeu ao ver o menino arquear a sobrancelha com o intuito de que lhe dissesse seu nome. –Lara Petrakis; ela completou._

_-Lara...; Murmurou o garoto. -A ninfa do Lácio..._

_-Considerada a Deusa do silêncio eterno; Lara completou ouvindo a voz do garoto em uníssono junto da sua e ambos não conteram um sorriso divertido. –Você..._

_-Aiolos Kinaros e a fera ali é Aiolia, meu irmão mais novo; Ele riu apontando para o irmão e depois completou. –É também somos gregos._

_-Mas como sabia que eu...; Lara começou mais foi interrompida pelo barulho da porta ao lado se abrindo. Marin saia da sala do diretor junto da mãe._

_-Pronto querida, está tudo resolvido já pode ir pras aulas e; A jovem senhora Fuji ponderou. –Vejo que já fez amigos, que bom; Yasu sorriu ao deparar-se com os dois garotos no corredor._

_-É bem; começou Lara olhando para a senhora Fuji e vendo a pequena miniatura da mesma se esconder atrás da mãe, diante do "leão" que parecia a cercar com seus grandes orbes verdes._

**- Lembrança -**

-Lara? Lara...?

A jovem despertou piscando os orbes repetidamente e vislumbrando o amigo com um olhar confuso a sua frente. O rapaz havia se aproximado e se ajoelhado em frente a jovem.

-Está tudo bem? Você ficou distante de repente; ele disse levando uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem com sutileza.

-Está sim, me desculpe; ela respondeu. –Eu só...

-Acho que está trabalhando de mais, isso sim. Você passa mais tempo nesse museu do que em qualquer outro lugar; Ele disse antes que a jovem completasse a frase. –Mas, e aí não vai nem mesmo me cumprimentar?

-Como? –Lara indagou confusa diante do sorriso do rapaz. –Aiolos, eu to toda suja e...; Ela começou olhando para o avental manchado e cheio de pó, porem foi interrompida por um abraço apertado do rapaz.

-Senti sua falta; ele disse apertando ainda mais os braços em torno da cintura da jovem, sentindo-a se aconchegar em seus braços.

-Também senti sua falta; ela murmurou, entorpecida pelo calor daquele abraço. Era tão bom, que poderia passar o resto de sua vida assim, nos braços dele, sentindo aquele cheiro inebriante da loção amadeirada que usava a lhe invadir as narinas.

-Shina estava te procurando sabia? –Ele indagou se afastando da jovem, sem ao menos perceber a mudança de humor da mesma.

Ah, Shina...

A melhor amiga, a mulher de sucesso, a mais bela entre todas... A que tinha os homens aos seus pés. **Todos eles**, até mesmo Aiolos Kinaros; a jovem não conteve um suspiro frustrado.

-Shina? –Ela indagou.

Definitivamente aquilo era frustrante. O sonho de vê-lo chegar de viagem e correr para os seus braços era só um sonho. "Lady Médici" sempre estava um passo a frente. Será que haviam passado a noite juntos ou quem sabe comemorado o retorno do rapaz, em algum motel perto do aeroporto?

-É; ele respondeu, tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos. –Me parece que era algo sobre o chá de panelas da Marin.

-Chá de panelas? –Lara balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados.

Claro, o chá de panelas da amiga e que gentilmente Shina ficara de organizar. Droga; ela praguejou em pensamentos, Lady Médici, além de tudo era prestativa.

-Ah sim, claro, o chá de panelas; ela completou.

-Então, ela ligou pra mim assim que cheguei ao aeroporto. Aí eu só passei em casa pra deixar as bagagens e vim pra cá pra ver se encontrava você; ele disse e mais uma vez não percebeu a mudança de humor da jovem.

"_Eles não passaram a noite juntos...";_ A jovem murmurou pra si mesma, sem conter a expressão de alivio se contendo para não sair pulando pela sala, tal qual uma criança, que acaba de ganhar um presente.

-Agora me diz uma coisa; disse Aiolos. –Você já almoçou hoje? –Lara negou com um aceno e ele continuou. –O que acha de vir almoçar comigo? Almoçamos juntos e depois ligamos pra Shina, o que acha? Naquele restaurante japonês há duas quadras daqui?

-Acho ótimo; ela respondeu num sorriso, tentando não se importar com a parte do "ligamos pra Shina". -Bem, espere eu me arrumar e já vamos;

-Não precisa; ele disse vendo a jovem se levantar e caminhar até o canto esquerdo da sala, desatando o avental e o pendurando na arara. –Está linda, mesmo coberta de poeira; sorriu divertido.

-Ta, sei; ela sorriu se voltando para o rapaz antes de entrar no vestuário ao lado e se trocar.

Sem dúvidas Aiolos Kinaros era o sonho de consumo de qualquer mortal...

**III – Ela**

-Nossa eu tava achando falta disso aqui...

-Sushi? –Indagou Lara sem conter um meio sorriso, molhando o bolinho de arroz no pequeno recipiente de molho com a ajuda dos hachis. –Sempre que vamos à casa da Marin comemos isso;

-E é por isso mesmo que senti tanta falta; Continuou Aiolos enquanto pegava outro bolinho da bandeja toda decorada. –Acho que papai mandou matar um rebanho inteiro quando soube que Aiolia e eu íamos até a Grécia visitá-lo; sorriu divertido.

-Sério é? –Indagou Lara.

-Literalmente, pois tinha tanta carne no dia que chegamos lá que nossa, dava pra alimentar uns dez leões, se bem que; Aiolos ponderou num sorriso. –O Leo tava junto, mas aquilo tudo foi exagero do papai.

-Só você mesmo pra ter coragem de chamar o Aiolia de "Leo"; Lara sorriu. –Ele odeia esse apelido desde os tempos de colégio.

-Eu sei, mas me fala a verdade, ele realmente parecia um leão quando tinha de ir pra aquelas aulas de educação religiosa no colégio, num parecia? Pras aulas da dona...

-Emília; Lara completou.

-Emília Capivara; ambos disseram sem conter uma sonora gargalhada se recordando da aparência um tanto quanto peculiar da professora que literalmente se parecia e muito com o roedor roliço.

-É tem razão, o Aiolia nem de longe se parecia com um gatinho, Marin que o diga; Lara completou relembrando-se das inúmeras vezes em que haviam visto o Leão rugir, ora pela professora, ora pelo garoto franzino do quinto ano que havia ficado com um belo de um olho roxo apenas por pedir emprestada a borracha de uma certa ruiva.

-Só espero que Marin consiga domar a fera de vez com esse casamento, se bem que com a vinda desse bebê tudo há de ser diferente, já vejo mudanças no Leo desde já. Quem diria que um dia eu veria a fera, brincando e rindo ao falar com o bebê ainda no ventre da mãe? Acredite ainda me custa acreditar que é mesmo meu irmão que vejo fazer isso...

-Que bom que eles estão bem e que por fim se acertaram, fico feliz por eles; Disse Lara.

-Eu também; Aiolos completou recostando-se melhor na cadeira. –Mas me diz uma coisa, e você como anda sua vida? Alguma novidade nesse tempo em que estive fora? Algum... Novo amor? –Aiolos sorriu.

-É bem; Lara balbuciou. O que iria dizer?

Ah sim, ele queria saber sobre sua vida amorosa... Então vamos começar pelo começo...

Ultimamente ando tendo sonhos proibidos com o vizinho latino e acordo abraçada com o meu cachorro e... O que mais? Ah claro, continuo apaixonada pelo príncipe encantado desde os tempos de colégio, mas ele, não me enxerga.

Será que devido a minha não tão... Privilegiada estatura? Com os seus um e sessenta e... Não importa o resto! –Lara balançou a cabeça para os lados. É claro que não podia lhe dizer isso e muito menos ter uma crise de baixa auto-estima, não agora; pensou e logo uma luz surgiu em sua mente...

-Acho que ando meio desacreditada do amor desde que conheci **aquele** amigo seu e de Aiolia.

-Fala do Milo? –Aiolos arqueou a sobrancelha. –Eu bem lhe disse que o Milo não era alguém para se namorar, mas...

-É e você tinha razão. Me arrependo de não ter ouvido seu conselho, mas o fato é que foi bom enquanto durou, ou melhor, até que a _"Sereia"_ dona daquele restaurante grego no centro passou pelo nosso caminho. Ele a levou para morarem na Grécia, se casaram e viveram felizes para sempre;

Ela zombou forçando um meio sorriso, porem cheio de amargura fazendo com que Aiolos ponderasse diante daquele olhar vago que lançava ao horizonte.

-Conclusão? –Lara continuou após uma breve pausa, assoprando a franja que insistente caia-lhe em frente aos olhos. –Talvez ele não fosse um bom namorado, marido, ou seja lá o que for, apenas para mim e...

-Mas Lara...; Começou Aiolos, como se tivesse receio em continuar. –Isso já faz três anos.

-É, bem; a jovem balbuciou mais uma vez. Péssima idéia lembrar do namorado canalha pra usar como motivo de sua solteirisse eterna. –Isso me faz lembrar de uma coisa; ela continuou.

-O que? –Aiolos arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Que já está na hora de jogar fora àquela camiseta velha "I Love Grécia" que ele deixou lá em casa... A onde será que ele arrumou aquilo?

-Lara, Lara; Aiolos sorriu e num gesto inesperado repousou ambas as mãos sobre as da jovem, que inquietas insistiam em tamborilar sobre a mesa. –Acho que devia sair mais, você passa muito tempo em casa e no trabalho.

-É o mal da tv a cabo e internet; a jovem sorriu divertida, tentando disfarçar a sua palpável inquietação com aquela conversa.

-A gente podia sair um dia desses...

-Como? –A jovem indagou confusa. Aiolos Kinaros a estava convidando pra sair?

-É, ou quem sabe jantamos juntos em meu apartamento ou no seu; Ele disse. –Coisa de amigos sabe?

Ah claro coisa de amigos... Obvio. O amigo perfeito e tudo de bom, que você deseja loucamente que lhe olhe como você é, uma mulher, mas que apenas deseja fazer uma obra de caridade e lhe tirar do seu mundo de solidão numa noite especial, mas **para amigos**.

-Claro, a gente pode combinar, você ir lá em casa e...

-Será um prazer, contanto que você não use a camiseta "I Love Grécia" do Milo; Aiolos sorriu divertido.

-Sabe, acho que é por isso que não a joguei fora até hoje; Lara sorriu vendo o amigo arquear a sobrancelha. –Apesar de ter pertencido a aquele canalha, é algo muito confortável pra se dormir... Pode parecer loucura, mas às vezes eu a uso como pijama.

-Não na nossa noite...; Aiolos murmurou levando uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem com sutileza. –Prefiro que use a minha, se for o caso...

**Nossa** noite? Será que estava tendo mais um devaneio, sonho impossível, com o homem impossível? Mas havia um brilho diferente naqueles orbes esmeraldas, algo que jamais havia visto. Ou seria somente impressão, devido a sua eterna obsessão em ter aquele homem? –pensou.

Mas o toque suave de sua mão em sua face era tão bom... Senti-lo enrolar delicadamente as madeixas castanhas de seus cabelos e leva-las até atrás da orelha.

Aquilo era real.

Mas como já dizia um velho e antigo ditado...

Tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

**-Aiolos, Lara?**

Voltaram-se para trás deparando-se com uma jovem alta e esguia, trajando um vestido leve e florido até a altura dos joelhos. Os óculos escuros escondiam os orbes verdes da mesma, até que ela os tirou e sorriu. Os cabelos esverdeados e encaracolados que lhes caiam até os ombros esvoaçavam com o vento e a faziam ter "ares de deusa.".

-Shina? –Indagou Aiolos levantando-se da mesa.

-Ah que saudade meu amigo; Ela disse e sem cerimônia alguma literalmente jogou-se nos braços do amigo num caloroso abraço.

-A Grécia lhe fez bem; ela disse afastando-se parcialmente e lançando um olhar "clinico" sobre o rapaz. –Mais bonito, mais sarado e mais bronzeado.

-É você que está linda; Aiolos sorriu. –Devo ter engordado no mínimo uns cinco quilos nessa viagem até a Grécia, como estava dizendo a Lara, papai fez questão de matar um rebanho pra nossa chegada. Sabe como é não? Gregos e sua eterna comilança; o rapaz sorriu divertido.

-Por acaso esqueceu a minha origem? –Shina sorriu divertida. –Gregos e italianos dão mais valor a comida do que se possa imaginar. –Ah, oi Lara, tudo bom? –sorriu aproximando-se da amiga ainda sentada e a cumprimentando com um beijo no rosto, como se só agora tivesse percebido tal fato, ou então não, mas foi isso que a outra pensou. –E falando nisso, como vão a Marin e o Leo? Faz dias que não os vejo, alias acho que não vejo a Marin desde que você e Aiolia viajaram; Completou Shina voltando-se para Aiolos.

-Aiolia ainda está na Grécia tentando convencer o velho Kinaros a vir pro casamento e quanto a Marin, bem ainda não falei com ela, mas Lara esteve com ela esses dias não é mesmo?

-Ah sim claro, é... Ela está bem sim; Lara respondeu. Porem sua mente estava longe daquela conversa, num universo alternativo...

Por que raios nunca encontrava sapatos como os dela? –Indagou-se mirando a delicada sandália de pedrarias nos pés da amiga, que a deixavam ainda mais alta e bela. Será que era disso que precisava pra ganhar um pouco de atenção? Belos e caríssimos sapatos italianos?–pensou.

-Bem, meninas, está na minha hora; Aiolos sorriu tirando a jovem de seus devaneios. Abriu a carteira e colocou algumas notas sobre a mesa.

-Mas já? –Indagou Shina fazendo beicinho. –Ainda não tive tempo de matar as saudades...

-Aparece lá em casa depois; Aiolos sorriu, sem perceber que não muito distante alguém lhes dirigia faíscas pelos olhos.

-Claro; Shina sorriu recebendo um beijo de despedida.

-Até mais Lara; Aiolos se aproximou repetindo o gesto e repousando um beijo terno em sua face. –E espero que ainda esteja de pé o que combinamos; ele murmurou pra que somente a jovem escutasse e então se afastou num sorriso.

-É, claro, é... Eu te ligo; Lara murmurou confusa. O que havia sido aquilo?

-Ta certo até mais meninas;

-Até; ambas murmuraram vendo o rapaz se afastar. Shina deu a volta e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

-Nossa ainda bem que te encontrei; ela murmurou tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos.

-Como? –Lara indagou confusa. –Ah sim, mas como foi que me encontrou?

-Fui até o museu, mas você não estava, aí imaginei que você havia vindo pra cá. Nós sempre almoçávamos juntas nesse restaurante na época de faculdade, não se lembra? Eu, Marin e você e às vezes os garotos também vinham.

-É tem razão; Lara murmurou meio que a contra gosto.

Os garotos... Aiolia e Aiolos, porque faziam parte do grupo de amigos e... Mais metade da população masculina da faculdade que insistiam em perseguir a sua "Deusa" a onde quer que fosse.

-Além do que este restaurante fica perto do museu; Shina continuou sem perceber a expressão contrariada da amiga.

-Mas afinal, o que quer comigo? –Lara indagou fazendo menção de se levantar. –Ainda tenho que retornar pro trabalho hoje e...

-É rápido; Shina respondeu. –É sobre o chá de panelas da Marin.

-Ah sim, claro, Aiolos chegou a comentar isso comigo.

-Então, eu estava pensando e...; Shina ponderou com um sorriso matreiro. –O que acha se ao invés de fazermos um chá de panelas, a gente fizesse um **"chá de lingerie".**

-Como? –Lara arregalou os orbes.

-Isso mesmo, chá de lingerie; Shina continuou com aparente animação. –Imagina ao invés de ganhar copos e panelas, a futura noiva pode ganhar uma coleção nova de roupas intimas pra esquentar a lua de mel, o que acha?

-Eu achei a idéia interessante, mas...; Lara ponderou com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada. –Ai o presente seria pro Aiolia e não pra Marin, você não acha?

-Ao contrário, seria pra ela mesmo, porquê como você bem deve saber quem gosta de fazer charme e seduzir com uma bela lingerie somos nós mulheres. Os homens sequer se lembram da cor no dia seguinte; Shina sorriu divertida. –Mas e então o que acha?

-Bom por mim tudo bem, mas...

-Ah e tem outra, também combinei uma coisa, uma surpresinha com as meninas e... Bom, depois eu lhe conto; um sorriso maroto moldou-lhe os lábios.

-Mas Shina; Lara indagou vendo a amiga se levantar.

-Depois Lara; ela murmurou se afastando. –E não se preocupe, eu sei que você vai adorar!

**_Continua..._**

**_N.A.:_ **_A **família Médici** foi uma poderosa família de Florença durante a Renascença, cujas riqueza e influência se originaram do comércio de têxteis e pela guilda da Arte della Lana. Tornando-se banqueiros, e posteriormente políticos, cléricos e nobres, os Médici atingiram o seu apogeu entre os séculos XV e XVII com um conjunto de figuras importantes na história da Europa e do Mundo. Um legado importante dos Médici foi deixado na arte e arquitectura. João de Bicci de Médici, primeiro patrono das artes na família, mandou reconstruir a Basílica de São Lourenço. A família apoiou também Donatello e Michelangelo, que para os Médici produziu numerosas obras. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

****

_Gente nem acredito que finalmente eu consegui postar esse cap.! Faz dias que estava querendo postar e o Fanfiction net não deixava, mas parece que finalmente o humor do site melhorou, então..._

_Boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "O" Chá de Panelas**

**I – Colírio**

Mas de onde é que aquela doida varrida da Shina havia tirado aquela infeliz idéia? Deixar a lista com os presentes do chá de lingerie num sexshop?

Nada contra, porem não fora nada fácil convencer a vendedora – uma loira alta vestida de couro preto e botas de cano alto – que não estava ali a procura de chicotes e coleiras, entre outros apetrechos. A mesma, assim que a viu entrar – primeiro de cabeça baixa como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido e que olhos atentos a observavam a todo o momento. E depois com os orbes arregalados, ao se deparar com o tanto de coisas das mais "estranhas" via por ali – insistia em dizer que devia deixar os pudores de lado e dar asas a sua imaginação, fantasia, mas...

Jamais havia pensado em ter cara de... _**Masoquista?** _Pois sim, a jovem havia lhe confundido com uma praticante, ou melhor, alguém que desejava iniciar essa... arte.

Passado alguns longos minutos de constrangimento, a gerente da loja interviu ao perceber que havia algo estranho e meia hora depois, já havia comprado o presente da amiga e literalmente sumido dali.

De fato Shina era uma doida e Marin que esperava ganhar copos e panelas se surpreenderia com os _novos presentes_ da lista. Mas o lado bom disso tudo era que felizmente e pela graça de Zeus, coubera a si comprar uma simples camisola, simples sim, se comparado aos outros "itens" da lista...

Sete e meia. Já estava na hora; pensou Lara ao olhar para o relógio de parede enquanto terminava de se arrumar. Estranho, chás de panela e também de lingerie pelo que sabia sempre aconteciam durante a tarde, porem Shina havia escolhido fazer a reunião a noite. Pegou a bolsa sobre a cama, o presente e afagou a cabecinha felpuda do yorkshire que ressonava sobre a cama antes de sair.

Encostou a porta e levou a chave até a fechadura, mas nesse mesmo instante ouviu o ruído da porta ao lado que se abria.

-Buonas noches;

-Bo... Bo-boa; a jovem balbuciou sentindo um estranho arrepio correr-lhe a espinha ao ouvir aquela voz grave ressoar em seus ouvidos.

_Era ele_; pensou e aquele cheiro inebriante e amadeirado não deixava dúvidas quanto a isso.

Voltou-se e não conteve um olhar "clinico" sobre o que via. O vizinho, o espanhol, o... Resumindo, o _Senhor Duero_, como dizia o porteiro, estava em frente à porta de seu apartamento todo vestido de preto, as mangas da camisa social dobradas até os cotovelos e os cabelos negros levemente úmidos, sinal de que acabava de sair do banho.

_Vestido para matar..._; Ela pensou. A única coisa estranha e que de fato não combinava com o figurino da noite, era a mochila em suas costas.

Percebendo a tamanha bandeira, mancada... Gafe? Melhor dizendo, o seu olhar a ponto de _"consumir"_ o rapaz, Lara desviou o olhar sentido ambas as faces se esquentarem ao ver que, ele, também mantinha o olhar fixo em si. Voltou-se para a porta a sua frente, porem logo se irritou.

Por que raios suas mãos estavam tremendo afinal? –Ela indagou-se ao ver que não conseguia fechar a porta e que a chave parecia duplicar-se frente a seus olhos, devido ao repentino e involuntário acesso de tremores.

-Necesita de ayuda? –Indagou o rapaz deixando a mochila que trazia nas costas ao lado da porta e se aproximando da jovem que, desajeitada, tentava fechar a porta do apartamento ao mesmo tempo em que tentava não derrubar a bolsa e o presente em uma das mãos num desengonçado malabarismo.

-Não. Não, não eu só... só; Ela balbuciou, mas foi tudo o que pode dizer. No instante seguinte sentia o calor do corpo do rapaz sobre suas costas, enquanto o mesmo fechava a porta para si.

-Pronto;

-Obri... Obri-obrigada; Balbuciou mais uma vez, sentindo as pernas vacilarem. Aquele calor lhe entorpecia, o hálito quente do rapaz a chocar-se contra o seu pescoço de forma irresistível, tão perto, tão...

Era loucura, mas a vontade que tinha era de se voltar para trás e beijar aquele homem. Há quanto tempo não sabia o que era o calor de um beijo? Talvez fosse a hora de esquecer o príncipe encantado que nunca viria num cavalo branco, subiria em sua torre e lhe daria o seu primeiro beijo...

Se dependesse disso, do príncipe, estaria até hoje o esperando em sua torre e... Obviamente, _com vistosas teias de aranha na boca..._

-Vais para abajo?

-O que? Ahm? –A jovem piscou os orbes repetidamente e só então percebeu que enquanto mergulhava em seu mundo de fantasias, o rapaz havia se afastado e ido até o elevador onde aguardava sem saber se ela desceria também.

Mais uma vez sentiu ambas as faces queimarem feito ferro em brasa. Enquanto fantasiava coisas absurdas as demais pessoas continuavam a viver e _Shura García Duero_ também. Baixou a cabeça e seguiu até o elevador onde desceu no mais completo silêncio.

Talvez a vendedora da loja tivesse razão... Fantasiava e até demais, mas não exatamente da forma que ela imaginava.

**II – "O" Chá de panelas**

-O QUE SERÁ? O QUE SERÁ?

As garotas gritavam como se fossem um exército, mas um exército de curiosas que gritavam em uníssono a cada embrulho novo que a noiva pegava incitadas por sua "general".

-Esse... Bem; Começou Shina que era quem animava a festa, olhando para a face enrubescida da amiga que fitava o presente meio que sem jeito. –Acho que o Leo vai adorar, não acha?

Viu a amiga corar ainda mais a ponto de se confundir com as madeixas ruivas, antes que dissesse algo.

-É bem, Shina, eu...

Começou Marin olhando para o conjunto: Uma fantasia de leoa com direito a orelhinhas felpudas e calda, mas... desprovido de pano; pensou a ruiva. O presente consistia num conjunto de cinta liga e lingeries provocantes que para completar o figurino ao estilo _mulher gato_ dispunha de longas botas de salto.

-Isso é loucura, mas... Sabe quando é que vou caber nisso aqui? –Indagou a ruiva apontando para a barriga redonda.

-Sei; Shina franziu o cenho e depois começou a contar. –A exatos três meses, depois que o baby Leo nascer; completou contando nos dedos sem conter um sorriso divertido. –Três meses serão mais do que o suficientes pra você se recupere da gestação...

-Ta, sei, assim espero... Quer dizer; a ruiva balbuciou sem graça enquanto punha o presente no sofá abarrotado de presentes e embrulhos.

-Que isso minha amiga, eu sei, você deve estar imaginando... De onde é que essa maluca da Shina tirou a idéia de que um dia eu iria usar algo assim, mas; Shina ponderou ao ver a ruiva entreabrir os lábios. –Nunca se sabe. Quem sabe você precise fazer um tratamento de choque no Leo daqui uns... Quinze? Quinze anos de casamento? Quer coisa melhor pra botar fogo na chama antes que ela se torne cinza?

-Nossa, mas que pensamento pessimista; murmurou Lara que estava sentada ao lado da amiga no sofá.

-Não é pessimismo Lara; Disse Shina. –É a realidade. Com o casamento os casais tendem a esfriar, melhor dizendo, os relacionamentos tendem a esfriar quando se passa muito tempo junto. O que antes não importava, passa a importar e os defeitos todos eles outrora "invisíveis" passam a ser palpáveis e a atrapalhar a vida a dois, o que não é o seu caso e do Aiolia Marin, já que você já conhece os defeitos dele desde o colégio; A jovem completou num sorriso. –Por isso, só lhe dou esta dica, não deixe a chama esfriar.

-Ta certo Shina; Marin sorriu divertida. –Puxa ainda não acredito que vocês armaram tudo isso...

-Que isso, você ainda não viu nada; Shina murmurou com um sorriso maroto a crispar-lhes os lábios, cheio de segundas intenções. –A festa só ta começando...

-Como? –Marin e Lara indagaram juntas ao ver a amiga se levantar e se afastar.

-A surpresa Lara; Shina murmurou e então sumiu de vista.

-Que surpresa Lara? –Marin se voltou para a amiga meio que apreensiva. –Se bem conheço a Shina, ela deve estar aprontando uma, a começar pelos presentes _pouco convencionais_ para um chá de panelas e por ter me trazido a esse salão, ao invés de comemorarmos em casa como havíamos combinado.

-Marin, eu te juro, só sabia da mudança de chá de panelas para lingerie, mas o resto de fato não faço idéia; Lara respondeu.

-Zeus; Marin suspirou lançando um olhar demorado pelo salão decorado e cheio. Garçons circulavam servindo bebidas e coquetéis. –Não conheço metade das garotas que estão aqui.

-Nem eu; Lara sorriu ao ver a expressão da amiga. –Mas Shina me disse que são colegas dela, do trabalho e que como você não tem muitas amigas ela as convidou porque segundo ela, encher a casa de estranhos, mas para se ganhar presentes é uma boa pedida.

-Shina, Shina; Marin balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

-É, mais uma maluquice de _Lady Médici_, mas acho que foi por isso mesmo que ela escolheu esse lugar, pra não levar as garotas pra sua casa.

-Pode ser, mas to preocupada com o Aiolia. Disse pra ele que a gente ia fazer a nossa reunião em casa e que como era algo restrito para mulheres ele teria que se ausentar nesse tempo.

-E qual o problema nisso? –Indagou Lara ao ver a expressão preocupada da amiga.

-E se; Começou Marin.

-E se? –Interpelou Lara. –Você por acaso não está preocupada com uma possível crise de ciúmes dele esta? Por Zeus Marin, é uma reunião normal entre mulheres por que ele teria ciúmes? Além do que, faz tempo que vocês não brigam por conta disso.

-Eu sei e é por isso mesmo que estou me sentindo mal, sei lá, parece que estou omitindo, escondendo algo dele e...

-Que bobagem minha amiga; Lara sorriu. –Que mal há em reunir um bando de mulheres, rir muito e falar bobagem? Além do que garanto que ele vai ficar mais do que satisfeito com "**o**" enxoval que você ganhou hoje.

Lara sorriu divertida olhando para as muitas peças de lingerie jogadas pelo sofá e tapete, vendo o rosto pálido da amiga instantaneamente tornar-se rosado.

-É, talvez você tenha razão, mas...

_**-Minhas caras convidadas e amigas...**_

A voz de Shina lhes chamou a atenção. Voltaram-se para frente onde havia uma espécie de palco improvisado e Shina falava sem esconder a aparente animação em frente ao microfone.

-Bem, devo lhes avisar que chegou o momento mais esperado dessa noite...

Shina sorriu e as demais garotas assoviaram e se aproximaram do palco como se já soubessem sobre o que a jovem falava, com exceção de Marin e Lara.

-Marin, minha amiga, eu pensei muito em um presente e cheguei à conclusão que o melhor seria dar-lhe algo que você pudesse se recordar mesmo depois de anos, como um momento marcante de sua vida de solteira que, infelizmente, em breve terá fim; Disse Shina e as garotas sorriram diante do tom tétrico e ao mesmo tempo jocoso que a jovem empregara.

-Preparem-se meninas para o show...

-Show? –Marin indagou confusa voltando-se para Lara que parecia tão surpresa quanto a si.

-_**El **show_...; Shina sorriu e no instante seguinte as luzes se apagaram para depois tomar foco no centro do palco e uma música alta começar a tocar. _–**El Magnífico... **_

A voz de Shina ecoou pelo salão e se perdeu em meio aos gritos histéricos das garotas.

-Mas, mas... O que é isso? –Marin arregalou os orbes, mas Lara... Lara estava num mundo à parte naquele momento.

**III – Exclusivo para homens**

-Eu vou pra casa...

-Como vai pra casa? As garotas estão lá esqueceu? –Aiolos praticamente pulou do sofá.

-E é por isso mesmo que tenho que ir. Aquela maluca da Shina está lá, não está? –Indagou Aiolia com aparente preocupação.

-Está sim; Aiolos respondeu vendo o irmão se levantar e podia jurar, que havia visto uma gotinha de suor rolar pela testa do mesmo, assim que tivera tal confirmação, como se Marin estivesse à deriva de um grupo terrorista.

-Aiolia é o chá de panelas da Marin, algo exclusivo para mulheres se esqueceu? Deixa a pobre da Marin se divertir um pouco junto das garotas, vai? Alem do que, a gente só ta aqui em casa vendo um dvd e comendo pipoca por que você não quis sair lembra? Ir a um barzinho tomar alguma coisa, se encontrar com o pessoal. A Marin te liberou, lembra? Mas ainda sim você não quis sair.

Aiolos sorriu divertido ao ver que o irmão ainda estava pensativo e que começava a dar voltas pela sala, sinal de que em breve o leão rugiria, porem se surpreendeu com a reação do mesmo.

-Tem razão; Aiolia murmurou e voltou a se sentar no sofá. –Afinal o que há de mal numa reunião entre mulheres? O máximo que elas podem fazer é se juntar pra falarem mal da gente...

**IV – El Magnífico...**

_**-ZEUS... **_

_**-LINDO!!!**_

As garotas gritavam insandecidamente se acotovelando e quase que arrancando os cabelos somente para que pudessem chegar um milímetro que fosse a mais do palco.

Um homem alto, moreno, todo vestido de preto com direito a capa e espada, com o rosto parcialmente coberto por uma máscara também negra, dançava sobre o palco de forma provocante ao som da música alta.

-Zeus... _Um **Stripper**?_ –Lara arregalou os orbes como se ainda estivesse constatando que aquele não era mais um de seus devaneios.

-É um stripper; Respondeu Shina chegando perto das garotas e as assustando pela chegada repentina. –Espero que tenha gostado, ou melhor, que goste do presente Marin, afinal ainda nem chegou na melhor parte; Shina sorriu sentando-se ao lado das garotas com o chapéu que o rapaz havia atirado para a platéia.

-Shina, se o Aiolia sabe disso... Ele me mata; Marin sussurrou apreensiva. –Ou melhor, mata você...

-Que isso e... Quem disse que ele precisa saber? Além do que, ele deve estar na despedida de solteiro dele hoje também, não está?

-Que nada, ele me disse que ia ficar na casa do Aiolos e que iam alugar um filme, sei lá e que...

-Filme Marin? –Shina indagou incrédula se levantando do sofá. –E você acreditou nisso? Mas enfim, vem que afinal o presente é seu e as garotas estão a ponto de reduzi-lo a cinzas...

-Como? –Marin indagou confusa sendo arrastada pela amiga.

Na platéia as garotas continuavam a gritar atirando notas de vinte, cinqüenta, cem, sem sequer se importarem com o valor, por vezes se aproximando um pouco mais do rapaz e colocando as notas diretamente em seu bolso, uma forma atrevida de aproximação.

Para o delírio geral, aos poucos o rapaz começava a se despir e a capa preta ao _"estilo Zorro"_ quase causou taquicardia em uma jovem de cabelos azuis, assim que a mesma tomou posse de tal objeto de desejo, a ponto de socar qualquer engraçadinha que lhe quisesse tirar tal preciosidade. A cada milímetro de pele a mostra as garotas iam ao delírio, implorando por um pouco mais de _El Magnífico._

-Shina, por Zeus... Se o Aiolia sabe disso, ele...

-Já te falei minha amiga, esqueça o Aiolia pelo menos por hoje. Divirta-se e aproveite o presente, escolhi a dedo sabia? –A jovem sorriu divertida. –Não é mesmo Lara? Lara...?

Mas Lara... Lara estava fechada em seu mundinho particular.

No palco o rapaz havia puxado uma das garotas e dançava junto dela. O corpo musculoso serpenteando colado no dela, para o delírio da mesma e o protesto das demais por não serem as escolhidas. Sem qualquer vestígio de timidez, a garota abria o que restava da camisa do rapaz com aparente pressa em expor por completo o tórax e abdômen definido do mesmo.

**-TIRA! TIRA! TIRA!**

**-TIRA TUDO!!!**

As demais gritavam da platéia e impelida por elas, a jovem desceu as mãos até o cós da calça do mesmo, porem tudo o que pode fazer fora arrancar seu cinto o qual o rapaz usou para literalmente laçar a garota prendendo-a junto a si.

-Acalmem-se meninas; Disse Shina com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ver tamanho estardalhaço. –Lembrem-se o presente é da Marin; ela completou apontando para a ruiva ao seu lado que se encolheu com o rosto em chamas.

-Shina, por favor, eu...; Começou Marin, mas foi cortada.

No palco a garota descia com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos, não mais vermelha que sua face após ouvir alguma coisa sussurrada pelo rapaz ao pé do ouvido. Na mão do mascarado havia mais duas rosas ainda sem donas. Ele se aproximou inclinando-se e numa majestosa reverencia entregou uma delas a ruiva, que a todo custo tentava se esconder atrás das amigas.

-Obrigada; Marin murmurou sem jeito recebendo uma chuva de gritos e assovios histéricos das garotas, enquanto recebia a rosa.

_Olhos negros, negros como um mar profundo de ébano...;_ Pensou Lara. _Havia algo naqueles olhos que..._

-O que-que-queee... Como? –Lara indagou confusa despertando de seus devaneios ao deparar-se com a mão do mascarado agora estendida em sua direção, os orbes negros e sedutores cravados sobre si.

Estranho, mas de fato parecia que não era a primeira vez que os via; pensou.

-Vamos Lara, vai ficar esperando até quando? –Indagou Shina.

-O que?

**_-É, sobe logo senão subo eu_**; uma senhora aparentando bem mais que cinqüenta anos, vociferou.

Mas de onde ela havia saído? De fato Shina era completamente maluca... Além de encher o salão com um bando de desconhecidas histéricas e contratar um stripper, havia sido imprudente o suficiente para trazer uma senhora que tinha idade pra ser sua mãe, senão vó, sem se importar com o fato da pobre sofrer um ataque fulminante no meio da festa, o que não iria demorar muito a julgar pelo _excesso _de empolgação da mesma.

-Vamos garota, ta esperando o que? Eu vou subir hein? –A senhora gritou mais uma vez sendo aplaudida pelas garotas, pronta para subir no palco.

-Calma Dona Ana; Disse Shina sem conter uma sonora gargalhada. –Todas terão o seu momento de glória, mas esse é o da Lara. Ele a escolheu...

-O que? –Foi a vez de Lara gritar, porem não tivera tempo para mais nada, além disso.

Sentiu suas costas serem empurradas por inúmeras mãos e no instante seguinte se via amparada pelos braços fortes do mascarado. Fechou os olhos. Sentia sua respiração falhar e suas pernas vacilarem diante daquele contato tão repentino e direto, as mãos grandes apertadas em sua cintura como se tivesse um sentimento de posse. Era quente, sua tez parecia irradiar calor como se fosse o sol e aquele cheiro amadeirado lhe entorpecia a ponto de sentir-se zonza.

Porem antes que pensasse em formular algo coerente como afastar-se, sentiu-o com um movimento rápido virá-la de costas para si e não conteve um fraco gemido ao sentir os braços fortes a abraçarem.

Os gritos vindos da platéia pareciam não ter fim e as gargantas daquelas garotas uma imunidade sobre-humana, no entanto aquilo parecia não afetar o seu momento letárgico a mercê das mãos e do corpo sedutor colado no seu. Sentia a respiração quente no rapaz a chocar-se contra seu pescoço, os lábios macios roçando-lhe a pele causando um arrepio gostoso a subir pela espinha.

As mãos hábeis como as de um artista que tem precisão em moldar sua obra, acariciaram-na de forma provocante, porem sutil, deslizando pela lateral de seu corpo e depois ventre, antes de ir deter-se na curva de seu pescoço.

_-Suave como una rosa..._; Murmurou-lhe ao pé do ouvido sentindo o corpo da jovem estremecer em seus braços.

Sentia as pétalas da rosa deslizarem por seu rosto junto ao toque suave dos dedos do rapaz, que parecia estar tocando algo frágil como porcelana. Agora sabia de onde vinha o _"El magnífico"._ Aquele homem sabia como agradar, como tocar uma mulher e...

Mas espera um pouco...; Ela pensou. _El Magnífico? Una rosa...? Por Zeus! O espanhol..._

Por fim acordando do transe em que estava, Lara afastou-se do rapaz e voltou-se para trás deparando-se com os orbes negros do mesmo. Sim, era ele; pensou e sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés. Mesmo com o rosto parcialmente oculto, sabia com total certeza que aquele era Shura Duero, o seu vizinho misterioso.

**_-Anda garota, já teve a sua chance de roubar um pedacinho de El Magnífico, agora é a nossa vez... _**

A voz de Dona Ana lhe trouxe de volta a realidade. A velha senhora gritava junto das demais para que saísse do palco. Queriam El magnífico todo para si.

Por Zeus só agora notara todos os olhares sobre si. As garotas. Os garçons logo mais aos fundos do salão trocando olhares e sorrisos maliciosos e claro o _**dela**..._

-Nossa Lara, não sabia que ia gostar _**tanto** _assim da surpresa... Pode deixar que agora já sei o que vou lhe dar no seu aniversário!

Aquela gargalhada sonora foi como um verdadeiro tapa, um tapa que a fez finalmente acordar e perceber o tamanho mico estava pagando. Apressada, pra não dizer, correndo, a jovem deixou o salão sem sequer ter coragem de olhar para outra coisa que não fosse o chão.

-Lara; Murmurou Marin, antes de correr e tentar seguir a amiga que certamente já estava longe.

Quanto ao show? O show não pode parar...

_**-Vai, Vai, Vai... El Magnífico...**_

_Continua... _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

_Gente, eu to **tão **feliz que vocês estejam curtindo essa história... Vocês nem ao menos sabem o quanto... _

_De coração, obrigada por todo o apoio! _

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "O príncipe encantado sobe até a torre...".**

**_Será?_**

**I – Feito avestruz**

_Uma semana depois..._

Ah, como queria poder passar por uma transmutação, ter o poder de se transformar em qualquer coisa, como aquela personagem azul dos _X-Men..._ Qual era mesmo o nome dela? Mística. Quem sabe se transformar num avestruz e enterrar a cabeça num buraco bem fundo?

A jovem afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, emitindo um fraco suspiro. Noites regadas a toneladas de sorvete e desenho animado eram altamente instrutivas quando se quer uma solução mágica para os seus problemas.

Há cerca de quinze minutos o despertador havia gritado:

"_Levante agora se não quiser ficar surda...". _

Porem,o que menos queria naquele momento – e havia desejado ardentemente durante os últimos dias - era sair daquela cama e sair de casa. Não queria ter que passar pelo momento matinal _a la espiã russa_... Sair a passos de felino e constatar se o "inimigo" não estava a vista, para que assim pudesse sair de seu esconderijo com segurança.

Aquilo já a estava cansando...

Uma semana fugindo de um _certo alguém_ como o diabo foge da cruz. E o que antes lhe animava, instigava, agora lhe causava pânico. Encontrar o vizinho. Desde o infeliz episódio do chá de lingerie, pedia a todos os deuses que não o visse mais pelos próximos... Trinta? Cinqüenta anos. Quem sabe assim conseguisse esquecer o papel ridículo que havia feito aquela noite.

Carência? Talvez, mas aquilo havia sido demais... Ainda podia sentir os olhares de todos sobre si e claro, _o_ _dela_.

Duas horas conversando com Marin, que insistia em dizer que Lady Médici certamente não havia feito aquilo por mal e o próprio pedido de desculpas de Shina – que havia admitido ter extrapolado na brincadeira – não haviam sido o suficientes para que esquecesse tamanho constrangimento. E pra piorar, não conseguia parar de pensar...

_Nele._

-Droga; a jovem vociferou contra o travesseiro abafando o som de sua inquietação.

O pequeno yorkshire que estava prestes a dar a sua demonstração matinal de carinho – pular sobre a dona e enche-la da baba – ao ver a mesma esmurrar o colchão, pôs o rabo entre as penas, abaixou as orelhas e voltou dormir no tapete ao lado da cama, com um olhar desolado.

De um salto só a jovem levantou-se da cama. Tinha que ir trabalhar. Devido a sua falta de ânimo e distração no trabalho, as novas relíquias do velho Kido haviam permanecido quase que na mesma. Um monte de caco e pó. A vida continuava e claro, já tinha uma solução para os seus problemas... Precisava de um tratamento de choque.

_Precisava arrumar um namorado e... Pra ontem!_

_Talvez fosse a hora de combinar aquele programa a dois com Aiolos_; pensou a jovem enquanto levava a escova de dentes até a boca. Mas e se; Ela ponderou momentaneamente, deixando a espuma branca da pasta escorrer pelo canto da boca.

_E se nesse jantar eu partir pra cima dele como uma **fera no cio**?_

Zeus, outro momento King Kong seria demais em tão curto espaço de tempo; Lara suspirou cuspindo sobre a pia. O próprio Aiolos havia lhe dito _"coisa de amigos"_, no entanto, havia algo diferente naquele olhar e enfim, fosse com Aiolos, fosse com o porteiro – um jovem franzino e que tinha a mentalidade inferior a uma criança de cinco anos - tinha que fazer algo para tirar o _senhor Duero_ de seus pensamentos.

Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele homem, em seu corpo, seu cheiro e... Zeus, por quê continuava a ter _"aqueles"_ sonhos com ele?

Chega! Já estava na hora de Lara Petrakis arrumar um namorado. "**O**" namorado; pensou a jovem enquanto caminhava até a ducha.

**II – No limite da perturbação**

Dez horas seguidas de muito pó, concentração e apenas metade do trabalho concluído. Estava exausta e se dependesse do velho Kido, ainda estaria envolta em pó, sem comer e sem beber, só para satisfazer o seu bel prazer de milionário excêntrico.

Tudo que mais queria nesse momento era tomar um banho e desmaiar, desmaiar em sua cama e permanecer assim pelos próximos séculos; pensou a jovem enquanto caminhava até o hall de entrada do prédio.

-Boa noite Seiya; Lara cumprimentou o porteiro, porem o rapaz estava muito ocupado lendo a revista em quadrinhos do _Chapolin Colorado. _

Sem pressa – e ignorando ter sido ignorada – a jovem caminhou até o elevador apertou o botão e o esperou descer.

_**-Buonas noches;**_

_O chão sumira... _

A onde é que estava mesmo? Ah, claro, diante do seu maior temor, _Shura García Duero_. O efeito marshmallow em suas pernas era a constatação real desse fato. Não precisava olhar, sentia a sua presença e a sentiria mesmo que estivesse a um raio de um quilômetro de distancia, enquanto continuasse a usar aquela loção amadeirada que a embriagava. Isso sem contar o involuntário e ao mesmo tempo gostoso arrepio, que sentia subir pela espinha toda vez que ouvia aquela voz grave e o sotaque carregado.

Ao seu lado o rapaz que hoje trajava uma camiseta vermelha e jeans esperava pelo elevador.

Sem mochila, então... Das duas uma. Ele estaria de folga? Ou seriam férias temporárias? Mas... Alguém, alguém... _Alguém **como ele**_ tinha férias? Bom, talvez isso dependesse do desejo incontrolável de senhoras milionárias ou devassas como Lady Médici em desejar _"El Magnífico..."._

-Boa noite; Lara respondeu por fim, despertando de seus devaneios. O barulho da porta do elevador se abrindo a trouxera de volta a realidade, porem era incapaz de fitar a figura a seu lado.

Entraram. Um cubículo fechado, apertado. Um lugar a onde muita gente sentia vertigem e passava mal. Só pedia aos deuses que esse não fosse o seu dia de passar mal...

Mas... Quem não passaria mal, estando nesse cubículo acompanhada de um homem alto, forte e que transpirava sedução?

Alheio aos olhares de soslaio da jovem, o rapaz mantinha os orbes negros fixos na porta do elevador, as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Num gesto natural e sem pretensão alguma, levou uma das mãos até os cabelos deslizando até a nuca. Porem, tal gesto fizera o coração da jovem saltar e uma estranha onda de calor chegar-lhe a face.

Droga! Por que eu fico olhando pra ele como uma _loba faminta_? E por que ao simples gesto dele, tenho vontade de sumir? Quem sabe migrar pra plutão que nem planeta mais é considerado, onde certamente não há espanhóis lindos e...

A porta do elevador se abriu, um século depois, mas abriu. Saíram em silêncio, cada um até a porta de seu apartamento.

-Até más; Disse Shura antes de entrar em seu apartamento.

-Até; murmurou Lara sem sequer ter coragem de olhar pra outra coisa que não fosse a fechadura a sua frente, mas...

Por que estava agindo assim? Como se fosse uma criminosa? Ele, pelo que pode ver sequer se lembrava do ocorrido, ou pelo menos era cavalheiro o suficiente para não se recordar de tal fato. Ou seria, profissionalismo? Enfim, se ele podia esquecer ou fingir que esqueceu, por ela não?

_No entanto, talvez estivesse enganada..._

-Ah Señorita; Disse Shura voltando até a porta. –Sobre aquela noche em que...

**_Aquela noite..._**; A jovem suspirou antes de se voltar para o rapaz. Não podia acreditar que ele realmente ia lhe fazer recordar disso, porem antes que dissesse algo era melhor pelo menos "tentar" se explicar.

-Olha, me desculpe; começou a jovem interpelando o rapaz, que estranhamente arqueou a sobrancelha. –Aquela não era eu, sabe eu... Não sou daquele jeito, acho que Lady Médici pôs alguma droga afrodisíaca naqueles coquetéis aquela noite e...;

Lara ponderou agitando as mãos de forma displicente e mantendo o olhar fixo no chão, ciente de que o olhar do rapaz estava sobre si já que o ardor em suas faces só aumentava.

-Enfim, me desculpe por atrapalhar, atrapalhar... Atrapalhar o seu; Ela começou como se não soubesse como continuar. –Trabalho. Eu sei que você deve estar acostumado com devassas decrépitas e solteironas desesperadas, mas... Me comportar como fera no cio, ultrapassou o limite do aceitável, eu sei disso e... Perdão; A jovem completou, por fim se voltando para a face do rapaz.

Atônito Shura apenas a fitava com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada.

-Era; começou Lara temerosa. –Era sobre isso que você queria falar, não é? –A jovem indagou incerta, pedindo aos deuses para que aquele estranho pressentimento de que mais uma vez havia falado bobagem, mais do que devia, estivesse errado.

-Na verdad no; O rapaz respondeu prontamente.

-Como? –Lara indagou sentindo o chão literalmente sumir sob seus pés.

-Yo me referia ao su problema con la fechadura; ele continuou apontando para a porta. –Esses días estava hablando com o Dite e ele me disse que...

-Quem? –A jovem indagou confusa como se não fosse capaz de entender palavra alguma que o rapaz dizia.

-Dite, o nuestro vizinho ao lado; Shura continuou apontando para a porta do outro lado do corredor, onde morava o casal gay. –Ele me disse que también andou tendo problemas con la puerta de su apartamento, así como yo también tive com a minha algunos dias atrás. Resumindo, falei com o porteiro e ele me disse que o sindico irá resolver esse problema en los próximos días.

-Ah... Era isso? –A jovem indagou num murmúrio quase inaudível. Sentia sua face oscilar entre o vermelho fogo, verde, azul, até que ficasse pálida como papel, mas logo depois o tom tomate ganhava vida novamente em suas bochechas com mais ardor do que outrora.

-É; respondeu Shura com os olhos cravados sobre a face da jovem, como se não percebesse o que causava com tão simples gesto.

-Ah, é bem, obrigada; ela tentou esboçar um singelo sorriso de agradecimento, porem o mesmo saíra amarelo e completamente sem jeito depois de tamanho fora.

-Disponha; respondeu Shura e então finalmente entrou em seu apartamento.

Lara limitou-se a imitar o gesto feito pelo rapaz. Sem dúvidas esse era mais um dos momentos: _"Finja que não aconteceu..."._

Fechou a porta e encostou-se na mesma indo até o chão. O yorkshire a fitava do outro lado do cômodo, sem saber se o momento era propício para seu afeto canino.

-Droga; A jovem murmurou encostando a cabeça sobre os joelhos. Agora sim, depois dessa, teria que comprar uma passagem, mas só de ida pra plutão...

_Lara, a ninfa do silêncio eterno, mas incapaz de exercer tal proeza... Fechar a boca. _

-Ah vem cá Ramón; A jovem estendeu os braços e o cãozinho correu até si. –Só você me entende sabia? Escuta as minhas bobagens e não comenta ou faz cara de espanto como se eu fosse de outro planeta...

Aconchegou o bichinho entre os braços e assim permaneceu durante longos minutos, afagando a pelagem macia.

-Mas já chega; a jovem murmurou colocando o cãozinho no chão e seguindo até a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Estava decidida.

Pegou o telefone sob o olhar curioso do bichinho que sentado sobre as patas trazeiras acompanhava seus passos.

_-Aiolos... Sou eu, Lara. Lembra daquilo que havíamos combinado? Pois é, o que acha de hoje às oito?_

**III – Efeito Cinderela**

Perfeito.

As oito, ele estaria lá e tudo tinha que estar perfeito, mas...

Como resolver o problema: Casa de pernas pro ar, geladeira praticamente vazia – onde uma garrafa de água e dois tomates brigavam por espaço – e ainda por cima ter de se transformar na _mulher fatal,_ no curto espaço de uma hora?

Impossível.

Mas não podia mais voltar a traz. Havia feito o convite e _o príncipe encantado_ já deveria estar a caminho, além do que, isso, uma noite com Aiolos Kinaros, era o seu desejo desde os quinze anos de idade...

Justo agora que ele havia aceitado? Enfim, não podia decepciona-lo e decepcionar-se. Aquele momento seria único. Iria se arrumar, por o seu melhor vestido, melhor perfume... Dar um jeito naquele cabelo, que sem dúvidas estava precisando de uma boa hidratação; pensou a jovem franzindo o cenho enquanto se analisava em frente ao espelho. Poria ordem naquela bagunça e faria "**o**" jantar.

Uma noite maravilhosa e... **_Nem mesmo tomando vinte cápsulas de pó de guaraná misturadas com café, conseguiria tal feito._ **Teria que dar um jeitinho, um jeitinho brasileiro...

Casa. Limpeza básica, sem pó, as coisas no seu devido lugar a começar pelas calcinhas penduradas no registro do chuveiro.

Comida? Telefone. Bastava discar e em meia hora teriam um jantar.

Transformar-se em mulher fatal? Isso sim levaria mais tempo...

Abaixa, levanta, corre. Tira, põe. Vinte minutos depois aquele não era mais o apartamento de Lara Petrakis. Talvez não estivesse tão limpo e organizado quanto o de Marin, onde o chão refletia como se fosse um espelho, porem estava limpo.

Comida? Decidiria depois, afinal era só ligar.

_Quanto à mulher fatal... _

Aiolos teria que se contentar com a Lara de sempre, que de fatal não tinha nada com exceção da língua. Não tinha sequer um vestido que prestasse naquele guarda-roupa e a camiseta velha do ex estava fora de cogitação como vestuário dessa noite, então, o básico seria o trunfo.

Jeans e camiseta? Não. Básico demais, além do que não era um garoto de dezesseis anos indo há um show de rock; pensou a jovem enquanto analisava o que tinha no guarda-roupa – tarefa difícil vendo-se que tudo o que podia atrapalhar ou deixar a casa desarrumada havia sido arremessado ali dentro – até que encontrou algo de seu agrado.

-Acho que isso aqui vai servir, ou melhor, está perfeito; pensou a jovem assim que seus olhos se depararam com um vestido leve e florido, onde pequenas flores azuis contrastavam com o fundo branco. Havia ganhado de Marin em seu último aniversário, mas o havia usado muito pouco.

Perfeito. Nem curto, nem comprido e o decote estava na medida certa, já que não se parecia em nada com a vestimenta das freiras daquele convento ao lado do museu, porem não tinha nada de mulher fatal se comparados aos decotes de Lady Médici...

_Decotes de Lady Médici?_ Jamais seria capaz de preencher aquilo que para si parecia uma lona de caminhão, mas que para Shina, não passavam de pequenas tiras de tecido; pensou a jovem inconscientemente voltando os orbes para o próprio busto, literalmente coberto pela toalha felpuda.

_Mas... Por que raios estava pensando nas próteses de silicone, que Lady Médici insistia em dizer que não havia colocado?_ Por que estava pensando nela? Teria uma noite com Aiolos e não com ela; pensou a jovem antes de jogar o vestido sobre a cama voltar até o banheiro. Ainda teria que dar um jeito naquela _"juba";_ pensou.

**IV – Encontro casual**

-Ah vamos amor, a sessão já vai começar e... Você sabe que eu adoro o _Antonio Banderas..._

Afrodite gritava todo eufórico na porta de seu apartamento, enquanto aguardava por Vicenzo, que não parecia tão empolgado assim em assistir o filme. O italiano parecia estar demorando propositalmente a sair pra quem sabe de fato perder a sessão.

Mas o que não se faz por amor?

-Homens...; Afrodite bufou irritado ao ouvir apenas um _"já vou"_ do italiano, porem sua expressão logo se iluminou com a cena diante de si.

Do outro lado o vizinho saia de seu apartamento, vestia uma regata e um shorts e sobre o ombro trazia uma toalha.

-Ah boa noite **_Shu!_** –Afrodite cumprimentou o espanhol todo sorrisos.

-Buonas noches, Dite; Respondeu Shura, já acostumado com a forma carinhosa pela qual o vizinho o chamava. –Vejo que vas sair esta noche.

-É, Vicenzo e eu vamos ao cinema; Afrodite respondeu aproximando-se do rapaz. –Mas e você a onde vai desse jeito? –Flor indagou curioso apontando para a toalha sobre o ombro do rapaz.

-Nadar. La noche está quente y nada mejor do que nadar pra relaxar e depois ter una buena noche de sono; o espanhol respondeu num sorriso. –La piscina do prédio deve estar vacía há essas horas.

-Realmente; Afrodite assentiu, porem estava mais entretido com o bíceps definido do rapaz do que com a conversa.

-Bom, até más Dite e bueno paseo pra você y Vicenzo; disse Shura antes de caminhar até o elevador.

-Até; respondeu Afrodite, os grandes orbes azuis fixos no trajeto feito pelo rapaz. –E obrigado... Obrigado pela...

_**-Obrigado pelo que? **_

-Ai que susto amor! –Afrodite gritou levando ambas as mãos ao peito sentindo o coração saltar. Vicenzo havia aparecido repentinamente atrás de si e o fitava com uma expressão contrariada.

-Como quem falava?

-Com...; Afrodite ponderou.

Não era uma boa idéia mencionar o vizinho e sua ânsia em saber como é que o mesmo iria nadar a noite naquela piscina vazia e...

-Com ninguém; completou puxando o italiano até o elevador. –E anda logo que estamos atrasados...

**V – É chegado o momento**

A campainha tocou. Sentiu o coração saltar pra fora do peito tamanha ansiedade.

Será que ia gostar do seu vestido? Das sandálias salto quinze? Hoje estava mais alta, maquiada... E sem dúvidas uma boa chapinha fazia milagres; pensou enquanto analisava sua imagem em frente ao espelho.

O cabelo que outrora estava lhe tirando o sono havia sido domado e modéstia a parte havia ganhado um brilho e movimento únicos.

Estava satisfeita consigo mesma, só esperava causar esse mesmo efeito em Aiolos, ou quem sabe, surpreende-lo? –a jovem sorriu divertida, pela primeira vez parecia estar confiante com relação a Aiolos Kinaros.

Caminhou até a porta, porem na metade do trajeto retrocedeu. O yorkshire deitado no tapete latiu para si a fazendo recordar de algo.

-Obrigada Ramón; Disse a jovem correndo até o quarto e lá pôs-se a borrifar o seu perfume preferido. –Estava quase me esquecendo disso...

Tudo certo. Casa limpa, jantar que ainda viria e... Acho que estava tudo certo consigo também; pensou a jovem dando uma ultima olhada no espelho antes de ir até a porta.

Suspirou como se tomasse coragem, levou a mão até a fechadura e então abriu a porta.

_**-SURPRESA!!!**_

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Pacto de Sangue**

**I – Surpresa**

Surpresa.

Definitivamente aquilo havia sido uma surpresa. A _"princesa"_ espera pelo príncipe em sua torre durante quinze longos anos de sua vida, mas justamente quando ele decidi subir até lá e resgata-la de sua solidão...

_Uma **comitiva** decide acompanha-lo? _Zeus... E até a **feiticeira **tinha de vir junto?

O leão, a feiticeira, o príncipe e a fada. Seria mais um capítulo das _Crônicas de Nárnia?_ Talvez a julgar que imaginara que aquela noite seria mesmo mágica... Porem, havia "magia" de mais, fazendo daquela noite um verdadeiro conto de terror.

A jovem suspirou frustrada, jogando a caixa de pizza já vazia sobre a pia. Jantar a dois e comida japonesa definitivamente ficaram fora de seus planos essa noite...

Na sala Lady Médici lançava o seu feitiço sobre Aiolos... Aiolia competia com Ramón pra ver quem assustava mais com aquela cara de comi e não gostei. Era incrível como o cãozinho e o Leão se detestavam. E Marin, a única que parecia ter percebido a inconveniência da chegada de ambos, estava visivelmente desconcertada sem saber o que fazer para remediar aquela situação. Pobre fada madrinha... Sem a sua varinha não tinha poder para ajudar a _"gata borralheira..."._

-Que noite...; A jovem suspirou massageando as têmporas e encostando-se na bancada da pia.

-Lara...?

-Ah, oi Marin; a jovem respondeu ao ver a amiga entrar na cozinha.

-Me desculpa; começou a ruiva visivelmente constrangida. –Eu juro, não sabia que você e Aiolos, bem você sabe e...

-Que isso Marin; disse Lara caminhando até a mesa e sentando-se. –Aiolos e eu somos apenas _bons amigos..._

-Não nessa noite pelo que percebi; continuou a ruiva sentando-se do outro lado da mesa. –Eu te juro, não sabia que vocês haviam combinado algo e quando a Shina apareceu lá em casa dizendo que você havia convidado a gente pra vir pra cá...

-Shina? –Lara interpelou a amiga visivelmente contrariada.

-É, acho que ela estava na casa do Aiolos quando você ligou pra ele e fez o convite, mas...

-Mas?

A jovem interpelou mais uma vez. Aquilo era decepcionante demais. Saber que enquanto se transformava em _Cinderela, _o príncipe já havia sido capturado pelos poderes da feiticeira...

_Será possivel que... Estavam na cama, quando ligara fazendo o convite? Droga!_ -A jovem praguejou em pensamentos e cerrou os punhos, antes de se voltar para a amiga:

-Isso só comprova o que acabei de te dizer, Aiolos e eu somos e **_sempre seremos_** somente bons amigos; Lara fez questão de frisar sem conseguir conter o olhar desapontado. –Mas ele podia pelo menos ter a decência de me dizer que não tava a fim de vir pra cá e que tinha coisas melhores pra fazer como, descobrir se a comissão de frente de Lady Médici é mesmo natural e...

-Lara; foi a vez de Marin interpelar. –Não foi bem assim. Pelo que pude perceber, ele não teve como dizer não pra Shina. Quando você ligou pra ele, ela estava lá, mas não é nada disso que você esta pensando, aí ela ouviu parte da conversa e julgou que você queria reunir todo mundo. Você sabe como a Shina é, adora uma reunião, sair com os amigos e...

-E**_quem_ **diz não pra Lady Médici, não é mesmo? –Lara zombou visivelmente irritada.

-Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é mesmo? –Continuou a ruiva vendo a amiga tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa de forma impaciente. –Já te disse uma vez e repito, Aiolos e Shina não tem e nunca tiveram nada um com o outro, é você que meteu isso na cabeça.

-É mesmo é? –Lara arqueou a sobrancelha com visível ar de descrença. –Bom, talvez nada sério, já que Lady Médici nunca assume nada com ninguém e preza muito a sua vida de solteira, mas duvido que ele não seja mais um dos _amiguinhos especiais_ dela. Que dividem desde conversas sobre trabalho, esporte, viagens e claro a _cama_; completou a jovem num suspiro carregado de frustração.

-Lara, isso esta te fazendo mal, você devia conversar com o Aiolos e com a Shina também, tirar de uma vez essa dúvida que tanto lhe atormenta.

-E dar a eles o gostinho de saber que a garota grega, o patinho feio desde os tempos de colégio, ainda ama o príncipe encantado que só tem olhos para a _miss popularidade_? Não Marin, muito obrigada.

-Acho melhor a gente ir; disse a ruiva levantando-se da mesa. A amiga havia cruzado os braços e impaciente assoprava a franja que insistia em cair em frente aos olhos. –Vou pedir pro Aiolia pra gente ir pra casa...

-Espera Marin; Lara pediu segurando a mão da amiga. –Me desculpe, não é nada contra você e Aiolia, até mesmo contra Shina. O problema é que eu estou cansada de me iludir com o Aiolos, achar que ele finalmente está olhando pra mim e no instante seguinte perceber que tudo continua na mesma. Não posso mais continuar pensando nele como se ele fosse o homem da minha vida e que iremos envelhecer juntos. Essa noite foi a prova concreta do que eu já sabia, Aiolos e eu nunca seremos mais que amigos...

-Lara; Marin murmurou sem conseguir conter o olhar triste. Sabia o quanto a amiga estava magoada e o pior, não podia fazer nada pra remediar isso.

-Por favor, não vá; Lara pediu levantando-se. –Olha, eu preciso tomar um ar, por as idéias em ordem.

-Ta certo. Pode ir que eu faço sala pro pessoal.

-Obrigada; Lara sorriu agradecida e a passos leves saiu da cozinha.

**II – Noite Caliente**

Noite quente, cheia de surpresas. Desilusões...

Como era bom estar ali, sentindo aquela brisa fresca perpassar por seu corpo, pena que seus problemas e mágoas não pudessem ser levados consigo. Era ruim demais sentir-se tão insignificante ao ponto de não ser notada, de sua presença não fazer absolutamente falta alguma.

Saíra de seu apartamento e na sala, entretido com a conversa e os "atributos" de Lady Médici, Aiolos sequer havia dado por sua falta. Aiolos e Shina riam, Aiolia e Ramón continuavam com suas rusgas, enfim, não estava lhes fazendo falta alguma; a jovem suspirou frustrada sem conseguir conter as grossas lágrimas que rolaram por sua face.

Desceu a pequena escadaria de pedra, os bancos de mármore escuro e a enorme piscina estavam cobertos pelo manto prateado da lua. Morava há anos naquele mesmo prédio e raras vezes havia tirado um tempo para que pudesse desfrutar daquela piscina, talvez pelo simples fato de não saber nadar e o lado mais raso da piscina quase chegar até o seu pescoço. No entanto, isso não impedia que descesse até ali e pelo menos tomasse um banho de sol, quem sabe assim se livrasse daquela aparência horrível e fantasmagórica de _Gasparzinho?_

Incrível, morar num país tropical e permanecer pálida feito papel; pensou a jovem caminhando até um dos bancos de mármore.

Sentou-se, o banco era pequeno e não tinha encosto, porem era tudo o que mais desejava naquele momento. Aquele silêncio lhe fazia bem e o manto da lua parecia lhe envolver de forma acolhedora.

Certamente ainda estariam rindo... _Quem sabe rindo da sua cara de idiota apaixonada?_ –a jovem pensou sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta e em poucos instantes mais e mais lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face.

Por que sempre tinha que se apaixonar pelo homem errado? Ou melhor, manter-se apaixonada pelo mesmo homem a vida toda, mesmo sabendo que ele era o homem errado, perfeito, mas não para si?

Havia tentado, tentado contrariar seu coração e tido alguns poucos "reservas" enquanto aguardava pelo príncipe encantado. Alguns chegaram até a faze-la apaixonar-se verdadeiramente por si, porem o encanto passava rápido e descobria que sapos jamais se tornariam príncipes. Outros, como _Milo Athanazios_, haviam literalmente dado cores e paixão pra sua vida, emoção para a vidinha tão corriqueira e sem brilho de uma restauradora de museu, mas tão rápido quanto chegaram também se foram. Não sem antes lhe deixar um presentinho... _Um adorno para a cabeça que de fato não havia desejado ganhar._

Enfim, voltas e voltas para voltar ao mesmo lugar. Tinha que esquecer Aiolos Kinaros e se fosse o caso, arrumaria outro canalha como Milo Athanazios, mesmo correndo o risco de ganhar outro presentinho surpresa, se com isso conseguisse de fato esquecer aquele amor platônico.

-Mas o que foi isso? –Lara indagou de repente, assustada, ao ouvir um barulho.

Barulho de água, mas... a piscina não estava vazia? –Indagou-se olhando para ambos os lados e não vendo absolutamente nada. Voltou-se para o lado e então percebeu que no banco à frente havia uma toalha e logo mais ao chão um par de chinelos e um amontoado de tecido que pareciam roupas, mas...

De quem? Se aquele lugar parecia estar vazio? –Indagou-se e no mesmo instante um estranho pressentimento lhe veio em mente.

_**Ele?**_

Não, aquilo seria demais pra uma só noite; pensou, porem realmente parecia ter premonições e seus pressentimentos reais. Ouviu barulho de água mais uma vez e a cena que presenciou a seguir a deixou literalmente estática.

Sim, ele. Num impulso só a jovem viu o rapaz sair de dentro da piscina, jogando água por todo o lado. Estranhamente sentiu o coração falhar.

_Aquela sem dúvidas seria uma boa hora para treinar ficar de boca fechada; _pensou.

Mas e agora? Como faria pra sair dali sem que ele a visse? No entanto, não estava em condições de pensar naquele momento...

Viu-o deslizar ambas as mãos por entre os cabelos negros e molhados, as minúsculas gotículas escorrem pelo corpo bem esculpido, tal qual uma peça de arte. O rapaz usava somente uma sunga branca deixando a mostra tudo o mais, que certamente, não pudera apreciar de _El Magnífico_ naquela noite do chá de lingerie.

Mas... o que estava fazendo? Não podia simplesmente ficar ali olhando pra aquele homem com aquela cara de idiota – por mais agradável que fosse admirar aquele abdômen definido. Idiota sim, porque somente uma completa idiota ficaria ali, parada, feito uma estátua bem em frente ao seu maior temor, inimigo e...

"_Eu tenho que sair daqui... Eu tenho que sair daqui e...". _

A jovem entoava em pensamentos. Já havia visto aquela cena...

Porem, como diz uma antiga e "verídica" regra...

Sabe quando se está com pressa e tudo _**tem** _que sair perfeito? Pois é, essa é a ruína de qualquer pessoa, tentar ultrapassar a barreira do tempo ou simplesmente se esquecer que há algo atrás de si...

A jovem se levantou silenciosamente. Ele ainda parecia não tê-la visto, então esse era o momento certo para zarpar dali. Não seria tão difícil vendo-se que era quase uma espiã profissional devido aos "treinos" da última semana, porem só não contava com _aqueles orbes castanhos..._

Sentiu o chão sumir e uma onda gélida perpassar por todo seu corpo.

Ele a vira.

Viu os orbes castanhos se voltarem para si e a primeira reação que teve foi a de alguma forma dar um jeito de sumir dali. Afastou-se sem ao menos se voltar para trás.

Resultado? Um belo de um tombo, com direito há um sonoro baque entre suas costas e o cimentado já que o velho banco de mármore continuava fixo no lugar de sempre.

-Ahhh... aiiii; a jovem franziu o cenho sentindo uma forte pontada na coluna.

Havia morrido? Bom, se não, certamente morria nos segundos seguintes...

_-Estás bien?_ –Ela ouviu a voz do rapaz, visivelmente preocupada.

_Olhar ou não olhar, eis a questão..._

Olhar. Decidiu por olhar. Voltou os orbes para cima deparando-se com o conhecido e sedutor par de orbes castanhos. O rapaz assim que vira a jovem cair correra até si e agora se inclinava sobre o banco no intuito de ver se estava tudo bem com a mesma.

-Sim, eu só, só; Lara balbuciou ainda de cenho franzido. A julgar pela dor que sentia, devia ter quebrado umas seis costelas.

Tentou se levantar, porem não conseguiu.

-Vem, yo te ajudo…; o espanhol estendeu a mão em direção a garota.

-Não, não precisa, eu estou bem e... Ahm, obrigada; Ela completou por fim aceitando a ajuda do rapaz, caso contrário permaneceria ali o resto da noite.

-Estás realmente tudo bien contigo? –Ele indagou acompanhando com o olhar a jovem dar a volta e sentar-se no banco com o cenho franzido.

-Sim, não se preocupe; Ela disse apoiando uma das mãos sobre a coluna e se voltando para o rapaz com um sorriso forçado em meio a dor. –Eu só me assustei, porque achei que não havia ninguém aqui.

-Me perdoe, no queria assustá-la; ele disse caminhando até o banco ao lado, pegando a toalha e as roupas.

Assustar? Desde quando um homem daqueles assustava? –A jovem não conteve o pensamento insano, assim como o olhar, que acompanhava todo o trajeto feito pela toalha que o rapaz usava para se secar. Atenta, acompanhou todos os gestos feitos pelo mesmo, até que o rapaz vestiu a bermuda, jogou a toalha e a regata sobre as costas e se voltou para si.

-Quer que yo te leve para cima?

-Cooo-como? –Ela balbuciou piscando os olhos repetidamente, ao ver o rapaz parado diante de si.

-Pra su apartamento; ele continuou. –Duvido muy que consigas andar depois de um tombo desses, muy menos subir las escadas; completou, ao ver que a jovem ainda mantinha uma das mãos sobre a coluna.

-**NÃO! -**Ela gritou. Ser carregada por aqueles braços fortes e... Não. Teria um treco antes de chegar ao apartamento.

Percebendo que havia exagerado _um pouquinho_ na ênfase de que de fato não precisava daqueles braços fortes – por mais que aquilo lhe fosse tentador – Lara retrocedeu acalmando os ânimos, diante da expressão surpresa do rapaz que a fitava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Quer dizer, não precisa; ela continuou sem jeito. –Estou bem, e na verdade não estou a fim de subir pro meu apartamento pelos próximos séculos...

-Problemas? –Ele indagou, ao ver a expressão triste da jovem.

-Não, quer dizer, tirando o fato da _Cinderela_ ter virado abóbora antes da meia noite...; a jovem murmurou desanimada.

-Quer conversar? –Ele indagou surpreendendo a jovem pela iniciativa.

-Só se você desejar ouvir um belo conto de terror...; Ela continuou abaixando a cabeça. –Desculpe o trocadilho...

-Como?

-Simples. A gata borralheira se transformou em princesa. Esperou pelo príncipe em sua torre e não foi por pouco tempo, acredite, mas quando ele por fim decide subir até sua torre, traz consigo o leão, a feiticeira e... lhe parece familiar? Ah, mas já lhe adianto que não é um capítulo de Crônicas de Nárnia. Enfim; a jovem suspirou. –Sabe aquela velha história de que os bonzinhos sempre vencem? Errado. A feiticeira ganhou o príncipe e deve estar usando a alcova da princesa para desfrutar do seu prêmio...

-Puxa, essa feiticeira deve ser mesmo muy...; O rapaz ponderou. –Má.

-Ah me desculpa; Lara por fim se voltou para o rapaz. –Já comecei a falar bobagem e, bem, você não precisa ficar aqui ouvindo. Deve ter coisas melhores para fazer do que ficar ouvindo uma lunática com complexo de conto de fadas, falar de um amor platônico e sem futuro com um homem que sequer sabe que ela existe.

-Ao contrário; ele disse e para a surpresa e "tormento" da jovem, sentou-se ao seu lado. –Yo gostaria muy de saber como tudo isso começou y si posible ajudarte a derrotar la feiticeira...

Sorriram. A jovem se voltou para o rapaz e não conteve um meio sorriso. Era a primeira vez que alguém parecia estar falando a mesma língua que si e estranhamente sentia que podia confiar nele. Um completo estranho que lhe invadia os sonhos, causava calafrios e a fazia ter vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco vez ou outra, mas que parecia entendê-la como ninguém mais.

-Tem certeza que quer mesmo saber? Olha já te aviso que esse conto é as avessas, não há final feliz e de fato a princesa não existe. Apenas um patinho feio lutando pra se tornar e ter algo que nunca vai ser ou ter; a jovem sorriu divertida arrancando um sorriso do rapaz.

-No gusto de finais felices y princesas, acredite; Shura sorriu.

-Ta certo; a jovem sorriu se perdendo naquele sorriso tão espontâneo.

Engraçado como um simples sorriso dele parecia lhe tirar daquele mundo afogado em mágoas e sem cores. Podia e queria confiar nele; pensou.

-Bem, tudo começou quando...

**III – O feitiço se quebra**

-Marin, onde está a Lara? –Indagou Aiolos assim que viu a ruiva entrar na sala.

-Ela; começou Marin dando a volta e sentando-se no outro sofá ao lado de Aiolia. –Ela não estava muito bem e saiu pra tomar um ar.

-Por que não me disse isso antes? –Aiolos indagou preocupado imediatamente se levantando do sofá, porem foi detido por Shina que o puxou pelo braço.

-Espera deixa ela nos contar o que houve primeiro; disse Shina.

-Não é nada de mais, ela só não estava muito bem, acho que devido ao excesso de trabalho dos últimos dias. Só isso; completou Marin enquanto aninhava o pequeno yorkshire que havia pulado sobre seu colo, como se estivesse unicamente tentando perturbar o leão que franziu o cenho contrariado.

-Vou atrás dela; disse Aiolos.

-Espera; Marin interpelou o cunhado que já havia se levantado do sofá. –Espera um pouco, ela já deve estar vindo e não sei, acho que nesse momento ela só deseja ficar um pouco sozinha, entende?

-Entendo; murmurou Aiolos entendendo a deixa escondida por detrás dos orbes azuis da cunhada. Havia decepcionado a amiga essa noite e sabia disso, só não sabia que tanto. –Vou esperar, mas se em dez minutos ela não aparecer vou atrás dela; ele completou olhando para o relógio na parede e voltando a se sentar no sofá.

**IV – O pacto**

-Extraño, más agora que descobri quién es essa tal feiticeira, yo tenho la impresión que ela no es tão má así; Shura sorriu divertido.

-E não é; disse Lara. –Só que ela podia ter menos silicone, ser mais baixa e principalmente ser menos adorada pelo sexo oposto. Acredite viver a sua vida toda ao lado da _"Diva italiana"_ não é nada agradável, ainda mais quando se percebe que o que ela tem de sobra em você é quase escasso...

Involuntariamente a jovem se voltou para baixo e para o decote do vestido. Instantes depois sentia ambas as bochechas arderem e não seria pra menos já que assim que se voltou para cima, pôde ver que o rapaz havia acompanhado o seu olhar.

-Enfim; Ela continuou disfarçando o desconcerto, porem o sorriso nos lábios dele a deixara ainda mais envergonhada. –Eu só desejava que um dia que fosse, que essa noite, tivesse sido diferente entende? Que não houvesse Lady Médici e os seus encantos e que a chapinha que eu fiz no cabelo tivesse feito com que ele me desejasse, que olhasse pra mim, mas não como a garotinha grega e órfã que precisava de um irmão mais velho.

Ela completou baixando a cabeça e enrolando as madeixas castanhas, levando-as até atrás da orelha.

-Você está muy bela essa noche; disse Shura levando uma das mãos até o rosto da jovem fazendo-a fitar-lhe. O tom rosado nas bochechas daquela jovem tão singular, só reafirmava o que dizia. –Y el tal de Aiolos deve estar mismo ciego pra no haber reparado.

-É, bem, é, obrigada; Lara balbuciou sem jeito desviando o olhar. –Mas aposto que diz isso pra todas, todas as suas clien...; Ela começou, porem retrocedeu ao ver o rapaz se afastar com um olhar que não soube decifrar. –Me desculpa, me desculpa mesmo, não foi a minha intenção, a minha intenção dizer que...

-No tiene problema; ele disse se voltando para a jovem. –Más acredite, fui sincero en lo que disse.

-Obrigada; Ela disse e estranhamente um pesado silêncio caiu sobre ambos.

Bendita língua que não conseguia permanecer dentro daquela boca um segundo que fosse; ela pensou baixando a cabeça. Droga! Será que não sabia mais nem ao menos como receber um elogio e ser grata a ele? Talvez, já que isso não era algo muito cotidiano de sua vida, mas isso não explicava o porquê daquele infeliz comentário ter surgido entre eles.

-Bem, obrigada por me ouvir, ser um bom ouvinte mesmo escutando tamanhas bobagens e bem, agora acho melhor eu subir e; ela começou fazendo menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida pelo punho do rapaz que se fechou sobre seu pulso de forma suave, porem firme.

Aquele toque... Era como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse todo o seu corpo com tão simples gesto; pensou.

-Espera, ainda no resolvemos su problema; ele disse.

-Como? –ela indagou confusa.

-Yo posso te ajudar; ele continuou.

-Como? Por acaso você sabe uma fórmula mágica para despachar Lady Médici pra Marte? Ou quem sabe uma poção do amor carregada de afrodisíaco, capaz de fazer qualquer homem cair aos meus pés? Melhor dizendo, uma poção capaz de fazer Aiolos Kinaros olhar pra mim? –A jovem arqueou a sobrancelha.

-No, más yo sei como hacer com que esse tal Aiolos veja o que está perdendo; respondeu Shura.

-Não entendi; Disse Lara.

-Me diz una cosa; começou Shura. –Como es que alguien percebe que algo lhe é valioso? Algo que apesar de tener importância para sí, no recebe el devido valor?

-Quando se perde tal coisa? –Lara arriscou.

-Exatamente. Cuando se pierde. El tal Aiolos deve pensar que a tiene independente do que faça, ou como haja. Yo creo que ele realmente guste de ti, até más do que imagina gustar, porem es tan inseguro que se torna incapaz de lhe decir o que realmente siente.

-Acha mesmo isso?

-Acho y acho que ele age así, justamente por conta desse laço de amizade tan fuerte que vocês tem. Você me disse que se conhecem desde crianças, vocês cresceram juntos y, acho que ele se acostumou a ver você como la hermana mais nueva que ele devia proteger. Acho que es difícil pra ele ver que la garotinha creció y que es una mujer. O que ele más teme, deve ser perder essa garotinha, a amizade que vocês tienem, por isso não se aproxima de outra forma senão como hermano.

-Sabe; Lara murmurou pensativa. –Nunca pensei por esse lado, mas faz sentido. Não consigo me ver sem a amizade dele também...

-Então, más me diz una cosa. Está disposta a reverter esta situación? Mostrar a ele que aquela velha história de que buenos amigos no pueden ser más que esto, por quê senão la amistad entre eles si perdería es na verdad una grande bobagem?

-O que você sugere? –Ela indagou voltando-se para o rapaz.

-Que você mostre a ele que não vive en función dele e que no está sozinha. Resumindo, cause ciúmes nele; completou Shura.

-Fala de um namorado? –A jovem arqueou a sobrancelha. –Sugere que eu arrume um namorado, é isso? Acredite não é tão fácil assim...

-Cómo no? Yo te disse que ia ajudarte...

-Que-queee-que como? –Ela balbuciou confusa, imaginando se aquilo que estava pensando não era mais uma de suas maluquices. Ele estava sugerindo que _**namorassem**?_

-Se quiser, podemos dicer que sou su namorado; ele continuou como se não percebesse que a jovem estava a um passo de sofrer uma taquicardia a cada palavra que proferia. –Subimos juntos y você mi apresenta ao león, la bruja y... Claro a ele, el tal de Aiolos; o espanhol sorriu divertido.

-Mas, mas, mas como? Você, você diz, tipo... de mentirinha né? –Ela indagou sentindo uma estranha onda de calor subir-lhe a face.

-Sí; ele respondeu prontamente. –Quiero ajudarte y acho que esse hombré só vai acordar o día que achar que te perdeu.

_"É claro que era de mentirinha, sua idiota... Acha mesmo que um homem como **ele** se interessaria por você?"._

-É bem, mas suponhamos que façamos isso; ela continuou incerta. –Por quanto tempo duraria o nosso teatro?

-Até cuando for preciso.

-Mas e você, o seu traba...; ela começou, porem parou antes de completar a frase. Não daria mais esse fora; pensou. –Enfim, você tem sua vida, certamente deve ter uma namorada e...

-Yo no tengo namorada; Shura a interpelou.

_Então quem era a tal patricinha do carro importado que Flor havia mencionado há um certo tempo atrás?_ –Ela indagou-se depois de ter jogado verde pra colher maduro e com isso arrancado uma preciosa informação dos lábios do rapaz.

-Y então, aceita? –a voz de Shura a tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Um pacto?

-Es un pacto; ele disse. –Un pacto de sangue entre amigos y que só será quebrado cuando ambos desejarem.

Lara ponderou por alguns instantes e então se voltou para o rapaz estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Eu aceito.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: E espetáculo começa**

**I – A verdadeira surpresa da noite**

-Até que enfim você veio...; A jovem sussurrou olhando para ambos os lados, como se temesse estar sendo observada.

-Oras yo no podía chegar en su sua casa daquele jeito, no es mismo? –Shura arqueou a sobrancelha.

_É... daquele jeito_; Lara murmurou observando atentamente o rapaz, que havia entrado em seu apartamento para trocar de roupa e agora fechava a porta do mesmo.

Se bem que; ela pensou. Se bem que, trazer um homem com aquele _corpo perfeito_ _e só de sunga_ pra casa e apresentar como namorado, seria bem interessante vendo-se que com isso poderia causar um ataque fulminante em _determinadas pessoas..._

_Shina morreria de inveja? E Aiolos cairia duro do sofá por ver que a havia perdido?_ Devaneios a parte, estava doida para saber qual seria a reação de cada um naquela sala.

E o espanhol parecia estar mesmo disposto em lhe ajudar. Havia vestido uma camisa preta com riscas de giz, dobradas até os cotovelos e caprichado naquela loção amadeirada e inebriante. Enfim, estava perfeito dos pés a cabeça e capaz de fazer qualquer mulher se corroer de inveja da _senhorita sortuda_ que o tinha como acompanhante e claro, qualquer homem inseguro o suficiente tremer nas bases.

Se bem que, aquele homem seria capaz de fazer até mesmo _Milo Athanazios_ se sentir inseguro; pensou, recordando-se do excesso de segurança e poder de sedução que o ex _"sabia"_ ter.

_"Aiolos, Aiolos, essa loucura toda é por você..."._

-Pronta? –ele indagou se voltando para a jovem, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

-Acho que sim; Lara respondeu e caminharam até a porta, porem estancou depois de levar a mão até a maçaneta.

-O que houve? –Indagou Shura diante daquela hesitação repentina.

-E se; Lara começou se voltando para o rapaz. –E se eles perceberem o nosso plano? E se...; Ela balançou a cabeça. Como é que podia ter aceitado fazer aquilo? –Enfim, isso tudo é uma loucura e...

-Eles no vão percibir, yo lhe garanto; Shura sorriu tentando acalmar a jovem.

-Você não faz idéia de _quem _é Lady Médici; a jovem murmurou preocupada. –E tem outra, a Marin, aquela amiga minha que você conheceu esses dias, a que está grávida. Enfim, ela conhece você e sabe muito bem e melhor que ninguém que nós não temos nada um com o outro, a não ser _naqueles sonhos em q..._

-Sueños? –Shura indagou curioso ao ver que a jovem havia corado feito um pimentão e cortado o rumo de seus pensamentos.

-Esquece; Lara balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Se ele continuasse com aquele sorriso como se soubesse os mínimos detalhes de seus sonhos proibidos, cairia morta de vergonha. E pior, jamais saberia se aquele plano daria certo ou não, apesar de ser absolutamente absurdo.

-Olha; começou Shura desviando do assunto, afinal não era essa a questão. Pelo menos não agora. –Sí a Marin es su amiga, como você disse, ela no vai dicer nada, fique despreocupada cuánto a esto. E más, te prometo ser o _**mejor namorado**_ que você já teve...

Ele sorriu, um sorriso meio que de esguelha que fez a jovem corar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

_"**Não adianta Marin, já esperei demais... Vou atrás dela. A Lara pode ter passado mal e estar precisando de ajuda...".**_

-Zeus...; Lara murmurou aflita encostando a cabeça na porta para ouvir melhor.

-Es el tal de Aiolos? –Indagou Shura, ciente do nervosismo da jovem.

-É; ela disse se voltando para o rapaz. –E agora o que a gente faz? Ainda não combinamos nada e... Zeus! –Lara arregalou os orbes, encostando a cabeça na porta novamente. –Ele ta vindo pra cá...

Podia ouvir os passos do amigo dentro do apartamento, cada vez mais próximos da porta. Agora sim que aquele efeito marshmellow em suas pernas jamais cessaria; pensou.

-O que a gente vai fazer? –ela murmurou. Sentia o coração saltar pra fora do peito tamanha ansiedade por não ter a mínima idéia do que aconteceria depois que aquela porta fosse aberta. Aquilo sem dúvidas era loucura, a maior loucura que Lara Petrakis já havia feito na vida; pensou desesperada.

-Improvisar; Shura respondeu fitando a face aterrorizada da jovem. Ouviu o barulho da porta rangendo e então _"improvisou"._

_Uniu seus lábios aos dela..._

Repentino, como uma tempestade numa tarde quente de verão sentiu-o enlaçar os dedos em seus cabelos próximos a nuca e então tomar-lhe os lábios. Surpresa, de inicio tentou reagir de forma contrária, mas aqueles lábios cálidos e macios eram tentadores demais...

Entreabriu os lábios e aquilo não era mais um beijo, era uma invasão... Uma invasão que parecia uma labareda e que aos poucos a consumia por inteira. Apoiou-se nos ombros do rapaz, afundando ambas as mãos em sua camisa, agarrando-se a ele como se precisasse de apoio.

E precisava.

Era como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento e sem dúvidas beijar aquele homem era muito, mais muito melhor do que já havia imaginado ou sonhado. Tanto, que sequer percebeu que a porta, a tão temida porta, que estava prestes a se abrir instantes atrás, já estava aberta e diante dela, um par de orbes verdes fitava aquela cena com uma expressão atônita, tamanha surpresa.

_-Lara...?_ –Aiolos indagou incerto, como se não pudesse acreditar que era mesmo a amiga que estava ali.

A jovem afastou-se quase que na velocidade da luz, sentindo um arrepio correr-lhe por toda a espinha. Sentia os lábios levemente inchados e sua mente parecia vagar num universo à parte. Não estava conseguindo pensar ou formular qualquer coisa naquele momento, entre aqueles dois homens. Olhou de um para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

-Ahm, ahm... Aiolos? –A jovem indagou completamente desconcertada, sem ter nada mais o que dizer naquele momento.

-Vejo que já está melhor; ele disse, num tom que a jovem não soube decifrar qual era.

-É, bem, eu; Ela começou, porem os olhares curiosos atrás do rapaz a estavam deixando ainda mais confusa e desconcertada.

Todos fitavam a cena do sofá, sem dizer uma só palavra que ajudasse a quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor – Shina com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Marin boquiaberta e com Aiolia não era diferente.

E até mesmo Ramón, parecia surpreso ao ponto de ter perdido a _"fala"._ O cãozinho que sempre latia e fazia um verdadeiro escândalo quando via a dona junto de alguém estranho, estava imóvel tal qual os demais presentes. Talvez tão chocado quanto os demais; ela pensou.

-No vai apresentarme, amor? –Shura resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-Como? –Ela indagou se voltando para o rapaz.

-Shura García Duero, placer; o espanhol estendeu a mão em cumprimento a Aiolos que apesar de ainda estar surpreso retribuiu.

-Aiolos Kinaros; Ele disse. –Vocês, estão...? –Aiolos continuou, olhando de um para o outro como se aquilo que tivesse presenciado e o que estava pensando, fosse algo tão absurdo que não pudesse acreditar.

-Namorando; Shura completou num sorriso e num gesto inesperado puxou a jovem para si, enlaçando-a num meio abraço. –Me perdona pela demora querida, es que peguei un tránsito daqueles vindo pra cá.

Lara se limitou a sorrir, um meio sorriso sem jeito. Aquela aproximação depois daquele beijo e aquela mão grande presa em sua cintura, eram perturbadoras demais para que conseguisse pensar. Isso sem contar aqueles orbes verdes fixos sobre si, como se ainda aguardassem por uma resposta.

-Que bom; Aiolos murmurou depois de um pesado silêncio.

-É, eu; Lara começou, porem foi cortada.

-Hei? A gente ainda ta aqui viu? –Shina gritou do sofá e então se levantou indo até a porta. –Não vai apresentar o seu amigo pra gente Lara? –Ela indagou apoiando-se sobre o ombro de Aiolos num gesto descontraído.

-É namorado Shina; Aiolos se voltou para a amiga a corrigindo. –Ele é namorado dela.

-Shura García Duero, placer senõrita; o espanhol estendeu a mão para a jovem.

-Shina Médici, o prazer é meu; a jovem sorriu aceitando o cumprimento. –E você hein Lara, nem pra contar as novidades pra gente? Agora vejo porquê escondeu tal fato; Shina completou lançando um olhar de cima a baixo para o espanhol, sem ao menos se importar pela falta de descrição.

-É Shina, mas ele é _**meu** _ta? –Lara por fim se manifestou e para a surpresa de Shura, enlaçou seu braço no dele. Já estava na hora de por Lady Médici em seu devido lugar; pensou.

-Nossa que ciumenta; Shina sorriu e repetiu o gesto feito pela amiga, enlaçou o braço no de Aiolos. –É só deixar o Oros pra mim que estamos quites; brincou.

-Gente; Marin chamou, percebendo que aquela situação parecia estar fugindo do controle. Uma palavrinha a mais e Lara pularia no pescoço de Shina que parecia sequer notar a expressão contrariada da amiga. –Por que vocês não entram? Aí podemos conversar melhor, não é Lara?

-É claro Marin, você tem toda razão; Disse Lara puxando Shura pela mão para dentro do apartamento. –Ah e pode ficar sossegada Shina, o Aiolos é **_todo_** seu; Lara completou se voltando para trás.

Sentiu seu olhar cruzar com o do amigo por alguns instantes e sentiu algo estranho, como se estivesse magoado, mas devia ser só impressão, afinal, ele sequer se importava com sigo...

**II - Apresentações**

-É, bem, Aiolia, Marin; Lara começou aproximando-se do casal sentado no sofá, enquanto Shina fechava a porta e Aiolos se sentava no outro. –Esse é Shura, meu namorado.

-Placer; Ele disse estendendo a mão para a ruiva e depois para Aiolia.

-Prazer; ambos responderam.

-Viu só Marin; Disse Shina juntando-se a Aiolos no sofá. De forma natural sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas e voltou a se apoiar nos ombros do rapaz. –Como a Lara é? Arruma um namorado e nem conta pra gente? Agora ta explicado as vezes que você não quis sair com a gente; Ela completou pensativa.

-É Shina; Lara se voltou para a amiga. –Eu estava **_muito _**ocupada, pelo que pode ver; a jovem completou com um sorriso propositalmente maroto, puxando o rapaz para se sentarem no sofá junto de Aiolia e Marin.

-Sem dúvidas que sim; Shina sorriu e mais uma vez não conteve o olhar clinico sobre o rapaz.

-Por isso convidou a gente pra vir aqui hoje, queria apresenta-lo pra gente? –Indagou Aiolia.

-É; Lara confirmou sem perceber o olhar triste de um certo alguém sobre si, como se estivesse decepcionado.

-E, há quanto tempo estão juntos? Como se conheceram, enfim; Aiolos por fim voltou a falar.

-Bem; começou Lara. –Eu acho que...

-Desde que yo cheguei de Espanha querida, no se lembra? –Shura completou num sorriso. –Acho que há uns cuatro meses más ou menos. Me mudei pra cá a trabajo y vivo en el apartamento ao lado, foi así que nos conhecemos. Y depois dicem que son los hombres que sí esquecem de datas; o rapaz sorriu divertido.

-Achei que morasse longe daqui, já que me disse que pegou transito vindo pra cá; disse Aiolos.

-Ah, es que yo tenía unos compromissos para resolver y tive que salir, aí na vuelta peguei un tremendo de um congestionamento. Compromissos del trabajo. Sabe como es, no? –Shura se explicou.

-E você trabalha em que? –Indagou Aiolia.

-Es, bien, yo...; Começou Shura se voltando para o rapaz ao seu lado, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

-Ele é médico; Lara interpelou e Shura arqueou a sobrancelha. –Obstetra; ela completou depois de dar uma rápida olhadela para a barriga roliça da amiga.

-Puxa, mas que responsabilidade. Já acho difícil tomar conta dos problemas financeiros da empresa de papai, quem dirá tomar conta de vidas, vidas que ainda estão por vir, não é amor? –Indagou Aiolia, tocando com sutileza a barriga da noiva que sorriu.

-É; Marin apenas assentiu. Ainda estava surpresa, pra não dizer chocada demais com tudo aquilo pra que conseguisse pensar em algo para dizer pra aquela desmiolada. Há, mas ela iria lhe escutar, há se iria; pensou lançando um olhar repreensor para a amiga.

-O que houve amor? Você está estranha, está se sentindo bem? –Aiolia indagou preocupado.

-Só estou um pouco cansada Aiolia; Marin respondeu diante do olhar preocupado do noivo. Desde que ficara grávida ele agia como se fosse feita de porcelana.

-Quer ir pra casa? –Ele indagou e a ruiva assentiu.

-Bom, a gente também já vai então; Disse Shina. –Não é mesmo Aiolos?

-Claro; ele respondeu maquinalmente.

-Mas, tão cedo? –Indagou Lara, ao ver os amigos se levantarem.

-Es, y yo acabé de chegar; completou Shura. –Atrasado, más cheguei.

-Por isso mesmo querido; disse Shina, antes de enlaçar o braço no de Aiolos, um sorriso sugestivo a brincar nos lábios.

-Até mais; Aiolos murmurou.

-Eu os levo até a porta...; disse Lara. Não sabia dizer ao certo o que significava aquele olhar, mas que o amigo estava estranho há isso estava; pensou.

**III – Negócio fechado**

-Mas o que foi que a gente fez? –Lara encostou-se na porta emitindo um longo suspiro. Ainda podia ouvir os passos dos amigos do lado de fora.

-O que você queria; Shura respondeu. –Ou va decirme que no percibió el olhar dele cuando me viu te besando?

Era difícil, ou melhor, quase impossível, mas tentaria não pensar com riqueza de detalhes no que ele havia acabado de dizer, afinal, aquilo ainda estava bem fresco em sua mente, tanto que só de ouvi-lo falar sobre isso sentiu o coração disparar e ambas as faces se aquecerem como se o estivesse beijando novamente.

-Acha que o Aiolos...; Ela começou caminhando até o sofá e se sentando ao lado do rapaz.

-Ficou morrendo de ciúmes y com un insano desejo de verme muerto; Shura sorriu divertido, afagando a pelagem macia do cãozinho que havia pulado sobre o sofá e subido em seu colo.

-Acha mesmo isso? –A jovem não conteve um meio sorriso.

-Claro; Ele respondeu.

-Bom, mas suponhamos que sim, que ele tenha ficado com ciúmes, mas o que vai ser quando ele descobrir que isso tudo não passa de um plano, um teatro? Enfim, você não pode dispor da sua vida pra me ajudar e...

-Entiende una cosa; Shura se voltou para a jovem. –Yo quero ajudarte y no importa cuánto tiempo vai ser preciso pra que esse cara descubra que sí continuar no anonimato irá te perder.

-Isso é loucura; a jovem suspirou, baixando a cabeça e fitando as próprias mãos, que inquietas se apertavam uma na outra. –Por que está fazendo isso? –Ela indagou se voltando para o rapaz.

-Porque gustei de ti; ele respondeu com simplicidade. –Desde que cheguei aquí, com a excepción do Dite que es una figura, você foi la única persona que me fez rir, me fez sentirme bien entiende?

-Mesmo eu sendo uma maluca psicótica que vive num mundo fantasioso rodeada por feiticeiras, leões, sapos e... Melhor dizendo, num mundo às avessas onde tudo e todos estão contra mim? Bom, pelo menos é o que eu ando pensando nos últimos tempos; a jovem murmurou baixando a cabeça.

-Exatamente por isso; Shura sorriu e a jovem se voltou para si. –Você é diferente, es especial y merece que todos percebam esto, inclusive el tal del Aiolos.

-Especial...; a jovem murmurou. –Especial como uma pessoa que sofre de autismo você quer dizer e...

-Tú es una mujer especial; Shura a interpelou. -Como poucas, acredite...

-Como...; A jovem começou. Mais uma vez sentia ambas as faces arderem. Aqueles orbes castanhos sobre si a estavam deixando atormentada, pareciam conseguir enxergar dentro de si. –Como pode ter tanta certeza disso, se me conhece a menos de uma hora? -Indagou confusa.

-Porque yo sinto. Mi madre me dicia que há dos tipos de persona. As que passam pela vida desapercebidas sin deixarem nada de bueno y importante para que se recuerden delas e as que têm uno propósito, luz, que as guia para feitos importantes mismo que solamente venham a descubrir cuál es esse propósito no fim de suas vidas.

-Acredito que sua mãe foi sabia ao dizer isso, mas...

A jovem ponderou fitando as mãos antes de continuar.

-Que feito importante **eu** poderia fazer pra que se recordassem de mim? Eu sou apenas uma lunática de mente fantasiosa que vive trancada num museu e tem como distração no fim da tarde, tomar um porre de sorvete e descontar todos os meus afetos de carinho sobre o meu cachorro...

-Quién sabe escrever uno livro? –Shura sorriu divertido. De forma alguma permitira que a jovem se entristecesse.

-E como se chamaria esse livro? _**Memórias póstumas Lara Petrakis**_? E em baixo uma pequena nota: _Mas a autora está viva apesar do titulo_. E quando indagassem o porquê disso eis a resposta: _É gente eu to viva, mas a minha vida é tão sem cores que já me sinto morta, por isso quis dividir um pouco desse conto de horrores com vocês..._

A jovem suspirou e encostou a cabeça no sofá.

-Sabe; ela continuou ainda fitando o teto. –Às vezes me sinto perdida. Como se não me encaixasse em lugar algum.

-Quién no se siente? –Indagou Shura.

-Lady Médici; respondeu a jovem voltando a fitar o rapaz. –A miss popularidade, a mulher de sucesso, a que tem tudo aquilo que deseja.

-Yo discordo. Nunca se tiene tudo aquilo que se deseja y com ela no seria diferente. Alias, talvez ela esteja más perdida do que você diz estar, porem la imagem que ela representa no demuestra quiénes de fato ela é. Por isso, repito, você es diferente y es bueno ser diferente; ele completou.

-Mesmo que eu não tenha silicone e me pareça com uma modelo de passarela? –A jovem se voltou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Es, mismo así; Shura não conseguiu deixar de sorrir pelo comentário. –Más ela no tiene silicone, me parecem; Ele ponderou gesticulando com ambas as mãos em frente ao peito, como se desenhasse curvas. –Enfim, me parecem naturales; completou.

-Droga; A jovem franziu o cenho e depois socou o ombro do rapaz. –Você era _**meu** _namorado essa noite, não devia ficar reparando nas próteses da Shina...

-Isto dói sabia? –O espanhol sorriu divertido massageando o ombro dolorido. A jovem havia cruzado os braços e mantinha uma postura desgostosa fitando o teto. –Más e aí, já que tocou no assunto, vai mí deixar continuar ajudándote ou no?

-Como? –Lara se voltou para ele.

-O nuestro namoro esqueceu? –Ele sorriu.

-Tem certeza que quer mesmo continuar com essa loucura? –Ela indagou.

-Tengo, a no ser que você no me ache digno de su confianza, pra que possa contar com mi ajuda.

-Se até o meu cachorro gosta de você? –A jovem sorriu vencida, ao ver que o pequeno yorkshire ressonava no colo do rapaz. –Ramón nunca confia e nunca gosta de ninguém do sexo oposto. Ele odiava o Milo, meu ex-namorado...

-Sério? –Shura sorriu acariciando a cabeça do cãozinho.

-Sim, eu tinha que prende-lo no banheiro quando o Milo vinha pra cá, mas teve uma vez que não sei como, mas ele escapou e resultado; a jovem ponderou num sorriso como se relembrasse algo muito longínquo, porem hilário. –O Milo acordou com uma bela de uma mordida no traseiro...

-Mentira...; Shura sorriu.

-Sério; a jovem confirmou. –Acho que ele deve ter a cicatriz até hoje...

-Puxa ainda bien que ele gustou de mí então... Más y aí? Trato feito então? Posso ajudarte? –Ele indagou. –É sério, yo quero facer esto.

-Bom; a jovem ponderou. –Como recusar o primeiro _"namorado"_ que arrumo e que meu cachorro gosta? –Ela sorriu divertida. –Com exceção de você, o único homem que entrou aqui e que o Ramón gostou foi do Aiolos...

Aiolos. Um pesado silêncio caiu entre ambos.

-Namorados? –Indagou Shura estendendo a mão para a jovem, a fim de quebrar aquele silêncio que de forma alguma devia perdurar.

-Namorados; A jovem sorriu e apertou a mão do rapaz.

-Cierto, negócio fechado então. Agora já está tarde, então acho que já vou pra casa, más si precisar do...; Ele ponderou enquanto se levantava e entregava o cãozinho adormecido para a jovem. –Su namorado; ele continuou. –É só me chamar.

-Claro; a jovem sorriu vendo-o caminhar até a porta. –Ah e uma coisa; ela pediu vendo o rapaz se voltar curioso antes de sair.

-O que?

-Por favor, eu lhe peço que não me beije mais...

Ela pediu vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. Ponderou durante alguns instantes e então continuou:

-Não que não tenha sido bom, porque foi. _Bom demais..._; Ela murmurou sentindo o rosto pegar fogo e desviando o olhar para o cãozinho em seu colo. –Mas é que eu acho estranho a gente, você sabe e...; A jovem continuou visivelmente incomodada com aquela conversa. –Enfim, eu sei que namorados reais se beijam e tudo mais, mas a gente só deve fazer isso...

-En casos de extrema necesidad; Shura completou num sorriso ao ver que a jovem corava a cada palavra.

-Isso; ela confirmou se voltando para o rapaz. Sentia a face em brasas. –Por que senão eles, o Aiolos, eles poderiam desconfiar não é mesmo?

-Con certeza sí; Ele confirmou. –Más fique sossegada cuánto a esto, yo serei un caballero. Nada de besos a no ser que mi namorada o deseje; Ele sorriu abrindo a porta. –Boenas noches;

-Boa noite...; A jovem murmurou vendo-o sumir pela porta.

_Acredite, vai ser melhor pra você não me beijar...; _Ela murmurou recostando-se no sofá.

_Agora era ver para crer. O plano daria certo? Aiolos finalmente seria seu? Pularia feito uma fera no cio em cima do vizinho ao simples toque dele? Aquele beijo..._

Ainda podia sentir seu gosto. A onde é que aquele homem havia aprendido a beijar daquele jeito? Era melhor não pensar muito sobre isso, afinal não era muito agradável pensar que poderia ser com alguma cinquentona com fogo em baixo das saias como Dona Ana...

Enfim, tudo ainda era muito incerto, mas como não seria diante de uma loucura daquelas? –A jovem suspirou e se deitou no sofá abraçando o cãozinho.

_"É por você Aiolos, isso tudo é por você..."._

Ela murmurou e ali permaneceu até que pegasse no sono. O dia havia sido cheio e a noite mais ainda, mas os próximos dias sem dúvida seriam ainda mais.

_Lara Petrakis jamais seria a mesma..._

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: O show não pode parar**

**I – Flores para "Flor"**

Olhou de um lado para o outro. A rua estava vazia, o que era normal pra àquela hora da manhã. O que não era normal era _o medo_, temor sobre-humano que estava sentindo de ter que falar com a amiga. Do outro lado da rua via que a floricultura da família Fuji já estava aberta apesar de ainda ser muito cedo. Suspirou como se tomasse coragem e então atravessou a rua.

Adentrou o ressinto cercado por paredes de vidro extremamente limpas. Na entrada vários vasos com flores e plantas que sequer sabia o nome, porem muito bonitas, estavam à venda. Sempre que podia vinha até ali, aquele lugar tinha uma aura diferente, lhe acalmava e os problemas que trazia consigo eram eliminados pelo perfume daquelas flores e pelo apoio da amiga, sempre disposta em lhe ouvir e aconselhar.

No entanto, aquele lugar parecia ter um cheiro diferente essa manhã...

_-Buon giorno..._

-Bom.. Bom dia; Lara respondeu. Só agora havia notado que não estava só.

Em frente ao balcão da floricultura, um homem alto e bem vestido tentava se decidir entre um arranjo de rosas vermelhas e outro com flores coloridas que não sabia dizer quais eram.

Alto, bem vestido e com tudo mais o que um homem precisa ter para ser o pacote ideal de homem perfeito, porem com a exceção de um pequeno e _grande detalhe..._

Gay.

-Poderia me ajudar? –Ele indagou se voltando para a jovem.

-Como? –Lara indagou confusa diante daqueles orbes azuis e intensos que davam um charme peculiar a aquela tez bronzeada. _Como é que um homem daqueles podia ser gay?_ –Indagou-se.

-Como mulher, me diz, o que uma mulher gostaria de ganhar como presente de reconciliação? Rosas ou algo mais... Não sei, iluminado, colorido? –Indagou Vicenzo, indicando a jovem os dois arranjos sobre a bancada.

-Bem, eu não sei; Ela murmurou.

Jamais havia ganhado flores na vida, a não ser no dia dos namorados, dia das mães, enfim em dias em que havia marketing nas ruas e não diretamente de alguém especial.

_Se bem que... _

_Ah, mas como podia ter se esquecido?_

Já havia ganhado flores sim, há exatos três anos ganhava flores de _um **certo alguém**_ quase todas as noites, mas... isso não contava, porque o motivo de _Milo Athanasios_ lhe trazer flores era somente um: "_Conseguir lhe levar pra cama..._". Sem contestação, sem mais, sem... não sei . Era sempre sim, sim e sim. Mas como dizer não a um homem lindo que transpirava sedução, gentil e que ainda por cima lhe trazia flores?

Só diriam não a Milo Athanasios aquelas que tivessem o dom da _vidência..._ Apesar que mesmo sabendo do _"senhor presente"_ que ganhariam, _**um belo e lustroso par de chifres**_, dado de tão bom grado pelo _"Senhor Maravilha",_ mesmo assim, muitas arriscariam esse tiro no escuro quando tivessem aqueles orbes azuis e sedutores sobre si, um misto de sensualidade e pureza como os de um menino. _Menino safado..._

É talvez fosse por isso que não se recordava de tal fato, ou melhor, tentava não se lembrar que aquilo havia acontecido, afinal sem sombra de dúvidas era melhor esquecer que _Milo Athanasios_ havia passado por sua vida; pensou.

Devaneios a parte, pelo visto, o italiano havia pisado na bola com Flor mais uma vez, porem ainda sim Afrodite era alguém de muita sorte. Ter um homem daqueles que até com aquela barba por fazer continuava lindo como namorado e que ainda lhe dava flores como pedido de reconciliação, era algo que poucas tinham o privilégio de ter.

-Rosas? –Ele indagou pegando o arranjo. –Não sei, acho tão formal e parece que todo mundo dá rosas de presente.

-Eu adoraria ganhar rosas e acho que Flor também. Não sei, vermelho, paixão; Lara respondeu meio que incerta. –No entanto, independente do que você leve pra ele, ele irá gostar se você for sincero no seu pedido de desculpas; ela completou.

-Vão ser rosas; o italiano se voltou num sorriso. Abriu a carteira e pôs algumas notas sobre a bancada, mais do que seriam preciso para pagar as flores. - Obrigado; ele disse e se aproximou dando um beijo de agradecimento no rosto da jovem antes de sair.

-Puxa...; Lara murmurou levando as pontas dos dedos até o rosto. _–Por que eu não nasci gay?_ Quem sabe tivesse um namorado como ele e... _Acho que vou pintar o meu cabelo de azul piscina..._

**_-Lara?_**

A jovem piscou repetidamente e então se voltou para a bancada. Marin estava do outro lado, vestindo um avental sujo de terra com um pequeno vazo nas mãos.

-Marin; Ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça num gesto constrangido. –Acho que lhe devo explicações...

-É, deve; Respondeu Marin colocando o vaso sobre a bancada e desatando o nó do avental. –Vem, vamos conversar aqui dentro é melhor; ela completou indicando a salinha aos fundos para a amiga.

**II – Explicações**

**-O QUÊ? VOCÊ SÓ PODE TER PIRADO DE VEZ...**

-Calma assim você vai assustar o _baby Leo_...; Lara se encolheu diante do olhar retalhador da amiga apontando para a barriga roliça da mesma..

-Como é que eu posso ficar calma depois do que você acabou de me contar, hein _Dona Lara Petrakis?_ –Indagou Marin apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura e dando voltas pela sala.

-Eu, sei parece loucura, mas; começou Lara.

-Não parece loucura. É loucura; Marin a interpelou e então voltou a se sentar no sofá de frente para a amiga. –Apresentar o vizinho como seu namorado e ainda por cima dizer que ele é médico? Nós duas sabemos _**muito bem**_ o que ele faz e nem de longe se parece com cuidar de bebês e gestantes...

-O que você queria que eu fizesse? Ele me ofereceu ajuda e qualquer coisa seria melhor do que voltar e ver a Shina no colo do Aiolos...; A jovem murmurou visivelmente magoada balançando ambas as mão de forma displecente.

-Sabe o que teria sido melhor? Você encostar o Aiolos na parede e tirar essa dúvida que tanto lhe atormenta de uma vez por todas, isso sim. E outra, como é que você pode confiar em alguém com quem conversou por menos de uma hora? Isso é loucura Lara; Marin murmurou preocupada.

-Talvez, mas ele; Lara ponderou baixando a cabeça. –Ele, compreendeu o meu dilema, soube me ouvir. Com a exceção de você, ele foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu pude conversar sem ter medo de que me achasse uma lunática. Ele me fez me sentir bem entende? –Ela indagou, se voltando para a amiga.

-Claro que entendo e acho muito bom que você cultive novas amizades, no entanto, isso não justifica o que vocês fizeram. O que você queria? Magoar o Aiolos? Por que foi isso que conseguiram...

-Aiolos te disse alguma coisa? –Lara indagou curiosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa pela resposta.

-E seria preciso que ele dissesse algo? Se nós ficamos surpresos, pra não dizer chocados, com a cena a _la Hollywood_ de vocês dois na porta, imagine o Aiolos?

-Nem me fale dessa cena...; Lara murmurou se recostando no sofá e fitando o teto. –Não consegui dormir a noite toda depois daquele beijo... Se antes eu já sonhava com ele, imagina agora? _Aquele homem parece ter o sol dentro de si..._

-Lara, Lara... Sinceramente não consigo te entender; Marin balançou a cabeça contrariada. –Se você gosta mesmo do Aiolos por quê fez aquilo?

-Por ele; Lara se voltou para a amiga que arqueou a sobrancelha. –Fiz aquilo tudo pelo Aiolos. Shura me disse que a única forma de fazer o Aiolos demonstrar se realmente gosta de mim como eu gosto dele, é fazer com que ele ache que me perdeu.

-Sem dúvidas que depois de ontem, ele não terá dúvidas quanto a isso; Marin murmurou contrariada.

-Vai contar pra ele, pra Shina e...

-Não; Marin respondeu se voltando para a amiga. –Quem deve contar isso a eles é você e não eu. E acho que isso deve ser o mais rápido possível, porque, por Zeus...; A ruiva murmurou. –Aiolia gostou tanto do seu _"novo namorado"_ que me pediu pra convidar vocês dois para passarem a próxima semana na casa de praia da família Kinaros.

-Como?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu; Continuou Marin diante da face surpresa da amiga. –Daqui á uma semana é o meu casamento, não sei se você ainda se lembra e bem, Aiolia achou melhor passarmos esses dias lá porque nosso apartamento é pequeno e como meu irmão e boa parte da família dele devem vir pro casamento não teríamos a onde acomodá-los.

-Você ta brincando né? –Lara murmurou incrédula.

-Não, mas você está; Continuou Marin. –Lara, minha amiga, eu lhe peço, não continue com isso, porque eu sei que você só vai acabar se machucando no fim de tudo.

-Marin; a jovem murmurou aproximando-se da amiga, via nos orbes azuis da mesma que estava deveras preocupada consigo. –Eu lhe agradeço pela preocupação, mas eu lhe imploro, não posso acabar com isso, ainda mais agora. Imagina a casa cheia, cheia de casais, Lady Médici colada no Aiolos pior que chiclete e eu, sozinha, com o fantasma do ex que mal havia apresentado?

-Lara...

-Marin, por favor, eu lhe peço, não diga nada. Eu lhe juro, depois do casamento, se até lá Aiolos e eu não tivermos resolvido nada entre nós, eu lhe prometo que acabarei com essa farsa. Por favor, eu não quero ser o centro das atenções no seu casamento, a mulherzinha sem sal e solteirona da festa...; murmurou cabisbaixa.

Marin ponderou por alguns instantes. Não concordava com aquilo, mas ver a amiga naquele estado era ainda pior.

-Ta certo, mas até o casamento, depois disso se você não contar conto eu, ouviu bem? Você tinha que ver a cara do Aiolos...; A ruiva murmurou balançando a cabeça de forma negativa..

-Por que?

-Ele ficou realmente magoado, mesmo que não tenha feito qualquer comentário sobre isso.

-Isso quer dizer que o plano está realmente dando certo...; Lara murmurou sem conseguir conter o sorriso de satisfação nos lábios.

-Lara; Marin a repreendeu.

-Calma Marin, eu prometi e irei cumprir. Até o casamento, depois disso Shura García Duero e eu não seremos mais que bons amigos...

**III – Visita inesperada**

-Droga, droga, droga! Como é que eu vou pedir isso pra ele?

A jovem se indagava a ponto de socar a cabeça na porta do elevador. Havia passado a manhã toda com Marin e depois disso passado no museu a fim de finalmente receber as suas tão merecidas férias. Já as devia ter tirado a algum tempo, porem o trabalho havia sido muito nos últimos meses e o velho kido lhe pedira que ficasse mais algum tempo trabalhando naqueles vasos antigos e que depois disso, lhe daria suas férias independente do trabalho a mais que tivessem no museu.

Só não contava com a presença da "_Senhorita Chatori Kido"_ nesse mesmo dia. Assim que chegara ao museu, fora imediatamente atrás do velho kido, porem encontrara somente sua neta, que hoje parecia estar em um terrível e fatídico dia de _TMP crônica_. A mimada herdeira Kido ralhou e de forma alguma queria lhe dar férias. Segundo ela, havia muito trabalho no museu e que ninguém mais poderia fazer, no entanto, para sua sorte, Zeus havia acordado de bom humor e lhe mandou uma ajudazinha diretamente dos céus.

Antes que Saori lhe desse a sentença final – _Para a forca se não cumprir as minhas ordens _– o velho Mitsumasa chegou e como o homem de palavra que era, cumpriu com o prometido lhe dando as férias, mesmo que com isso estivesse contrariando os desejos de sua tão amada neta.

Porem, independente do estresse e da vontade incontrolável de torcer o pescoço daquela lambisgóia mimada havia algo que a estava deixando ainda mais nervosa.

_Ele._

Como iria pedir para que Shura a acompanhasse? Que fosse seu acompanhante durante uma semana? Simplesmente não podia lhe pedir, isso. Ele tinha sua vida, seus...

_Programas?_ Era melhor não pensar muito em quantos significados aquela palavra poderia ter. Ele poderia ter _"shows"_ programados, afinal pelo que havia constatado _El Magnífico_ era muito requisitado em seu meio, no entanto, isso não significava que aquilo que estava pensando tivesse algum fundamento...

Será que ele... Não. Ele não teria algum envolvimento a mais com suas fãs além da de dançarino, ou teria? Já havia ouvido falar que muitos rapazes que viviam de _go go boys_ muitas vezes esticavam o showzinho para algo mais reservado, particular, porem ele não. Ele não podia. Ele era seu. Bem pelo menos nas próximas semanas teria que ser somente seu.

A jovem suspirou e depois de alguns instantes de hesitação finalmente bateu na porta.

-Um momento, por favor; Ela ouviu a voz do rapaz do outro lado.

Mas... _Por que raios estou com essa vontade louca de sair correndo daqui?_ Bom, talvez pelo simples fato que você finalmente irá conhecer o mundo sigiloso do vizinho...; A jovem se deu a resposta.

_**-Lara?**_

-É, é, oi; Lara sorriu sem jeito ao se deparar com o rapaz em frente à porta. _Por que sempre tinha que encontra-lo em situações pouco... Pouco comuns e perturbadoras?_

-Alguno problema? –Indagou Shura. O rapaz usava somente um moletom e sobre o ombro jazia uma toalha pendurada.

-É, bem; Ela balbuciou tentando não prestar a atenção no corpo musculoso e a mostra, onde as gotículas de suor brincavam deslizando pelo abdômen definido. –Preciso conversar com você; ela disse.

-Entre, por favor; Ele pediu dando espaço a jovem que se comprimiu contra o batente da porta e então passou pelo rapaz, tentando ficar o mais longe possível daquele corpo musculoso.

_Sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido da ultima vez em que o havia tocado..._

Os grandes orbes castanhos percorreram o interior do pequeno apartamento cuidadosamente. Há meses desejava saber como era seu interior, no entanto, agora podia ver que não havia nada de mais, apenas coisas comuns de um rapaz que morava sozinho. Dois sofás, um tapete. Móveis escuros e sóbrios. Uma estante com livros e cds. A cozinha fazia junção com a sala, somente o quarto e o banheiro eram separados.

-Perdona me, estaba mi exercitando. No sabia que viria; ele disse se aproximando da jovem e secando o rosto com a toalha.

_Ah... exercitando_. Agora sabia que aquela velha história de que as coisas não caem do céu era verdade. No canto da sala havia um aparelho de musculação.

-Imagina, sou eu que lhe devo desculpas; Lara se voltou para o rapaz. –Devia ter avisado primeiro, mas é que é realmente muito importante.

-Bueno, espere um minuto, por favor, yo vou tomar um baño y já vuelto; ele pediu. –Fique la vontade, sí; Shura apontou o sofá para que se sentasse.

-Claro, obrigada; ela respondeu vendo o rapaz se dirigir até o banheiro.

**IV – Desesperadamente desesperada por ajuda**

De fato não era verdade aquela história de que lugar onde não há presença feminina acaba virando uma bagunça. O apartamento de Shura era muito bem arrumado, até demais, pra um homem que morava sozinho, porem esse pensamento nada mais era que um dito popular machista onde se via a mulher apenas como uma empregada com a única serventia de cuidar do chão, roupas e tudo mais dentro de uma casa.

A prova viva de que esse ditado pré-histórico era de todo furado era a si mesma. Estava pra nascer pessoa mais desorganizada que si, e bem... _Era uma mulher._ As calcinhas penduradas no registro do chuveiro e a poeira semanal que jogava pra debaixo do tapete e só tirava a cada mês eram uma das as provas disso. Sem contar a verdadeira catástrofe que ocorria na cozinha quando cismava em dar uma de mestre cuca.

-Lara? Espero no haber demorado... Quer tomar alguna cosa, um café? Um chá, talvez um suco?

-Não obrigada; ela respondeu ao ver o rapaz se aproximar vestindo a regata.

_Ah, não veste não...;_ Pensou e depois piscou repetidamente desviando o olhar. Não estava ali pra isso.

-Nem mismo uno drink? –Ele insistiu.

-Não obrigada, creio que é um pouco cedo pra isso e bem; ela ponderou vendo rapaz se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado. –Eu não posso beber.

-Por que? –Shura indagou curioso.

-Longa história; A jovem murmurou. –Mas o caso é que eu não sou mais eu quando bebo, entende?

-Tudo bien, más lo que houve? Você me disse que estava precisando hablar comigo?

-Preciso da sua ajuda; Ela disse se voltando para o rapaz. –Preciso de você integralmente pelos próximos dias, pela próxima semana pra ser mais exata, dia e noite. Quer dizer; a jovem corou vendo que ele a fitava confuso. –Preciso da sua ajuda, como, como...

-Como namorado? –Indagou Shura.

-Isso; ela assentiu. –Marin e Aiolia nos convidaram para passarmos essa semana que antecede o casamento deles na casa de praia dos Kinaros. Os parentes de Aiolia que virão da Grécia e o irmão de Marin que está no Japão vão passar os dias que antecedem o casamento nessa casa de praia, já que o apartamento deles é uma tanto quanto pequeno pra alojar tanta gente.

-E? –Indagou Shura.

-Eu sou a madrinha, então, automaticamente você é o padrinho; Ela respondeu meio que hesitante. –Os padrinhos também foram convidados a passar esses dias na praia junto dos noivos, até mesmo pra que possamos ajudar com os preparativos e tudo mais, já que o casamento vai ser ao ar livre, no quintal da casa que tem vista para o mar e...

-E? –Shura indagou mais uma vez, ao ver a jovem ponderar fitando o chão depois de balançar ambas as mãos freneticamente.

-Estou desesperada; ela disse se voltando para o rapaz. –A família Kinaros inteira vai estar lá, tios, primos, tias alcoviteiras que só pensam em casamento e acham que mulheres que moram sozinhas estão_ a deriva do inferno sem um homem pra protege-las_. E o pior; Lara suspirou desanimada. – Lady Médici com o seu melhor vestido de braço dado com o Aiolos no altar...

-Como? -O rapaz finalmente mudou a indagação.

-Eles vão ser os padrinhos do Aiolia; Lara se explicou. –E eu que sou a madrinha da Marin vou ficar a deriva de um primo distante do Aiolia que ele nem sabe se vem pro casamento, pra ser o meu par no altar.

Shura ponderou durante alguns instantes fitando a jovem que insistia em fitar o chão. A sentia tensa, tensa demais.

-Eu preciso de você; Ela disse finalmente se voltando para o rapaz. –Se eu aparecer sozinha naquele casamento será o meu fim...

-No será no; disse Shura tentando acalmar a jovem. –No se você se acalmar. Está muy tensa... Viene cá; ele pediu.

-Como? –Ela indagou confusa.

-Precisa relaxar; continuou Shura. –Está necesitando de una masaje; ele completou e antes que a jovem pudesse contestar posicionou-a de costas para si. –Relaxe; ele pediu apoiando ambas as mãos sobre os ombros da jovem e iniciando uma massagem.

Relaxar? Agora sim que não iria relaxar mesmo...; pensou, porem talvez estivesse enganada...

_Será que aquele homem era bom em absolutamente tudo?_ Suspirou. O contato direto daquelas mãos grandes e fortes com a pele desnuda de seus ombros era como um verdadeiro bálsamo, ou melhor, um banho de ofurô. Aquilo era muito bom, bom demais; pensou.

-Mais calma? –Ele indagou sem interromper o que fazia e diante do assentimento da jovem, um leve menear de cabeça continuou. –Ahora me diz o que exatamente vamos ter que fazer? Como es la tal família de su amigo y...

-Isso quer dizer que vai me ajudar? –A jovem gritou voltando-se imediatamente para o rapaz.

-Es claro que voy, mas necessito que fale más sobre o que de fato puede acontecer de tan ruim nesse casamento;

-Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada; A jovem sorriu unindo ambas as mãos como se fizesse uma prece, sem conseguir conter o sorriso aliviado nos lábios, _entre outras coisas..._

Jogou-se nos braços do rapaz agarrando-se ao seu pescoço. Desavisado o mesmo pendeu para trás caindo de costas no sofá.

-Eu não sei nem mesmo como lhe agradecer...; Ela murmurou agarrada ao rapaz..

-Es solo darme uno abrazo desses siempre que estiver feliz; Ele sorriu e só então a jovem percebeu em que situação estavam.

Sentiu o hálito quente do rapaz se chocar contra o seu pescoço e só então percebeu o que acontecia com o resto de seu corpo... Os braços fortes envolviam-na suavemente, as mãos grandes apoiadas em suas cintura. Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe pela espinha. Droga; ela murmurou.

_E não é que havia mesmo pulado em cima dele?_

-Me desculpe; Ela murmurou sem jeito, sentindo o rosto pegar fogo e então se afastou tentando não mirar aqueles lábios macios e cálidos tão perto dos seus. _Por Zeus... Como podia estar pensando em beijar aquele homem de novo?_

Shura apenas sorriu e voltou a se sentar, se divertindo com o constrangimento da jovem. Estava adorando aquilo. Um acesso de espontaneidade que acabava com aquele belo rosto corado e constrangido.

-E então, cuando vamos? –Ele indagou a fim de quebrar aquele momento de constrangimento.

-Amanhã; Lara respondeu vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha.

-Más ya? –Indagou Shura.

-É, já, mas se você não puder e...; Ela começou porem foi interrompida.

-Yo posso e yo quero ir; ele disse levando o indicador até os lábios da jovem impedindo-a de contestar o que dizia. –Tengo absoluta certeza que irei me divertir nesse casamento; sorriu divertido.

-Espero que não comigo; a jovem sorriu.

-Talvez com você tambien... Porqué si continuar nerviosa como estava ahora pouco es capaz de cometer algunos pequenõs deslizes, más que a farão ficar extremamente sin graça, como quién sabe confundir el noivo com su amado Aiolos...

-Tão pouco tempo e me conhece como se fossemos _almas gêmeas?_ –Lara sorriu divertida. –Mas quanto a isso não se preocupe, apesar de parecidos o Leão e Aiolos são como água e vinho, conheço o rugido do leão de longe...

-E porque lo chamam de León? –Shura indagou curioso.

-Longa história, só não o deixe saber que ainda o chamo assim, mesmo que longe dos ouvidos dele.

-Ta certo;

-Bom agora... Mãos a massa não é mesmo?

-Como? –Indagou Shura.

-Já que vamos juntos ao casamento e como um casal; a jovem ponderou e contou nos dedos antes de continuar. –Temos que preparar o nosso teatro pra que saia tudo certo. Tenho exatamente doze horas pra lhe informar tudo o necessário para que seja...

-_El mejor namorado que já tieve_; Shura sorriu.

-Isso; Ela sorriu de volta.

_"Aquelas velhas alcoviteiras que me aguardem... Esse ano Lara Petrakis não será o tema de suas conversas, ou até seja, mas de uma forma bem diferente..._**".**

_**Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8

__

Nota_**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Viagem dos Sonhos**

**I – Acertando os últimos detalhes**

Suspirou.

Três malas entupidas a ponto de quase não se tornar possível fechá-las? Certo. O secador e a chapinha para que _o único leão da festa continuasse sendo o noivo..._ Certo.

Hum... O que mais? Escova de dentes, fio dental, perfume...

_Lingeries sensuais para o caso de Aiolos cair aos seus pés antes mesmo do que imaginava? _

Certo.

É, talvez tenha sido tão ruim assim ir aquele sexshop...

Uma caixa de bombons recheados com licor para o caso do plano furar – o que era mais provável – e cair numa fossa eterna? Certo.

Tudo certo, mas estava faltando alguma coisa...

_**O namorado lindo, inteligente e cheiroso com o qual fazia loucuras na cama e causaria inveja em todas aquelas solteironas alcoviteiras...**_

_A onde é que **ele** estava?_

A jovem se indagou exasperada olhando para ambos os lados a procura de seu acompanhante, mas nada, nenhum sinal do espanhol. Haviam passado a noite anterior quase que inteira programando a semana que antecederia o casamento, todos os por menores para que tudo saísse perfeito, porem só não contava com uma coisa...

Que ele lhe daria um tremendo de um bolo.

Fazia pelo menos uma meia hora que estava ali naquele aeroporto aguardando por Shura, vendo as pessoas passarem apressadas por si. Havia passado na casa do rapaz antes de ir, mas ele pedira que fosse na frente e o aguardasse no aeroporto porque tinha algumas coisas para resolver antes da viagem, as quais achou melhor não indagar quais eram. E agora ali estava ela desesperada, perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia recontado os seus pertences pessoais e indispensáveis naquelas malas vermelhas e abarrotadas sem saber o que fazer.

**"Vôo 460 rumo ao litoral... Senhores passageiros, favor se dirigirem ao portão de embarque...".**

-Droga; Lara esbravejou.

Estava tudo perdido. Teria que ir sozinha a aquele tormento, a amiga que a desculpasse, mas seria sim um tormento passar aqueles dias sendo apontada por aquelas velhas alcoviteiras sendo que nem ao menos estavam no Natal...; suspirou cansada.

-Shura... Shura... Não acredito que está fazendo isso comigo, eu confiei em você e...

_Será que Marin estava mesmo certa quanto a confiar tão plenamente num completo desconhecido até dois dias atrás?_ –Indagou-se.

**_-__Buonas díaz... _**

-Shu... Shu-Shura? –Lara balbuciou voltando-se rapidamente para trás e sentindo o coração saltar para fora do peito tamanha surpresa.

Sentia as pernas fraquejarem, também pudera, escutar aquela voz grave ao pé do ouvido e aquele hálito quente se chocar contra sua pele assim tão de repente; pensou sentindo um arrepio correr-lhe toda a espinha enquanto fitava o rapaz com ambas as mãos no coração ainda se recuperando do susto.

-Calma, soy yo; ele sorriu divertido diante da expressão da jovem. –Pérdon pelo atraso. É que yo tenía unas cosas para resolver y...

-Não tudo bem; Lara assentiu já mais calma. –Mas...; Ela ponderou olhando atentamente para o rapaz que vestia jeans e camiseta, bem básico e trazia somente uma mala pequena consigo. –Você só ta levando isso pra viagem? Aí só deve caber uma sunga, uma toalha e...

-Y o que más se precisa cuando se vai para la praia? –Indagou Shura olhando para as três malas abarrotadas de roupas da jovem que corou. Parecia que a mesma estava de mudança para a Sibéria; pensou.

-É bem, mas a gente tem um casamento pra ir, não se lembra? –Lara indagou meio incerta.

Será que ele pretendia ir só de sunga pro casamento? Não que fosse ruim ver aquele homem de sunga e obviamente que até mesmo aquelas velhas alcoviteiras não iriam reclamar, mas o fato era que eram os padrinhos do noivo.

-Claro que lembro y no si se preocupe que no pretendo ir de sunga en lo casamento; ele respondeu num sorriso divertido como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da jovem que mais uma vez corou. –No tenía algo adequado en casa, então, yo achei mejor comprar algo depois, quem sabe durante la semana. Além do más aí você puedes me ajudar a escolher algo que lhe agrade; ele completou.

-Que isso, sei que tem bom gosto, mas será um prazer te ajudar com isso; ela respondeu e de fato seria mesmo um prazer ver aquele homem trocar de roupa no provador sob a sua supervisão e...

**"Vôo 460. Ultima chamada...".**

-Acho mejor a gente ir; Disse Shura ao ver o fluxo de pessoas diminuir ainda mais no salão.

-Claro; Lara respondeu despertando de seus devaneios e tentando pegar as malas no chão, constatando que ele realmente tinha razão quanto ao que seria o ideal para uma mala de viagens para a praia.

Parecia que tinha posto chumbo dentro daquilo, isso porque havia deixado Ramón em casa, já que o porteiro cuidaria do cãozinho enquanto estivesse fora. Só esperava encontrá-lo vivo quando voltasse... o porteiro é claro; pensou enquanto insistia sem sucesso levantar as malas do chão.

-Deixa que yo levo; Disse Shura e se aproximou pegando as duas malas maiores da jovem.

-Não, não precisa e...; Lara balbuciou sem jeito.

-Imagina, puede deixar que yo levo; disse Shura e então olhou para ambos os lados. –Más donde estão os demais? Achei que Aiolia y Marin fossem con la gente y...

-Na verdade não; começou Lara. –Ontem depois que cheguei em casa vi uma mensagem da Marin na secretária dizendo que eles partiram ontem à noite e que Aiolos e Shina também; ela completou fazendo uma careta ao final da frase.

-Tudo bien então, más vamos logo senão vamos perder el avião; disse Shura e ambos rumaram até o portão de embarque.

**II – Chegada triunfal**

-_Eu não acredito nisso... Primeiro o vôo atrasa, depois temos a sorte de encontrar com o **pior **motorista da cidade, um velho que enxerga pouco mais que dois palmos à frente do nariz e que ainda por cima mal conhece cidade..._

-Calma, acho que não nos atrasamos tanto así y...; Começou Shura mais foi rapidamente cortado.

-**_Ah não?_** –A jovem se voltou para trás com os orbes faiscando.** _–Quatro horas de atraso no aeroporto, depois mais umas duas senão mais até que encontrássemos um motorista de táxi disponível e depois disso... É melhor nem comentar o que aconteceu;_** ela serrou os punhos literalmente tremendo de raiva.

-Más...; Começou Shura sem saber ao certo o que dizer. –O atraso no aeropuerto foi algo que ninguém podia prever. Quién iria imaginar que na hora del vôo el avião tenía algún problema técnico? Além do que podíamos tener ligado pro Aiolia y pra Marin pedindo que nos buscassem no aeropuerto, más você no quis fazer isso sob hipótese alguma y...

_-Alguém devia proibir aquele velho de dirigir pela cidade..._

Continuou a jovem praguejando de cabeça baixa, como se não fosse capaz de ouvir qualquer coisa que não fosse sua indignação e o rapaz se limitou a ouvi-la em silencio.

-Ele é um perigo pra sociedade e... Imagina e se ao invés de nós dois ele tivesse que transportar uma mulher em trabalho de parto? –Ela indagou no ápice de sua indignação pra instantes depois baixar a cabeça num murmúrio triste. –O Aiolos, ele...

-Ah, agora entendi; murmurou Shura finalmente chamando a atenção da jovem. –Esta irritación toda é por causa do Aiolos?

-Me desculpa; Lara murmurou se voltando para o rapaz. –Mas é que não consegui parar de pensar em todas essas horas em que Aiolos e Shina estiveram sozinhos e você sabe...

-No sí preocupe; Shura interpelou diante do brilho angustiado nos orbes da jovem. –Yo lhe garanto que esse tiempo todo ele pensou solamente em ti…

Ela o ouviu murmurar e momentaneamente se perdeu no mar de ébano daqueles orbes castanhos. Estranho, mas sempre acreditava no que ele dizia, lhe passava tanta certeza, segurança, porem...

_Talvez dessa vez, ele estivesse redondamente enganado..._

O som de risos lhes chamou a atenção. Conhecia muito bem aqueles risos, bem demais; pensou a jovem voltando-se para a bela casa há alguns metros de onde estavam e a cena que presenciou só confirmou o seu temor.

Estavam juntos, em uma cena digna de uma obra de arte:

"_O casal apaixonado e feliz sob o por do sol..."._

Aiolos e Shina vinham de braços dados do lado esquerdo da casa, que era onde ficava a praia. Podiam ouvir as ondas ricochetearem na orla da praia tamanha proximidade com a casa, mas aqueles risos pareciam sobrepujar qualquer som ou beleza natural daquele lugar.

-Lara? –Murmurou Shina, abrindo um largo sorriso, no entanto Aiolos estranhamente mudou de expressão assim que os viu e o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios.

Viu o casal se aproximar, Shina como sempre usando o que tinha de melhor. Ela mesma. A jovem usava apenas um minúsculo biquíni verde limão, com uma canga florida no mesmo tom amarrada sobre os quadris, acompanhada de Aiolos que por sua vez vestia somente um shorts e sobre os ombros trazia uma regata branca.

-Estávamos ficando preocupados com vocês; Disse Shina assim que ficaram frente a frente com o casal. –Estavam demorando demais, não é mesmo Aiolos?

Aiolos se limitou a assentir em silêncio.

-É que tivemos...; Começou Lara sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Estranhamente estava se sentindo intimidade pelos orbes verdes do amigo cravados sobre si.

-Ah, amor es mejor contar la verdad, no acha? –Interpelou Shura e a jovem se voltou surpresa para si, ainda mais quando o sentiu passar um dos braços em torno de sua cintura de forma possessiva. –Sabe, é que fomos dormir un poco tarde ontem y...

-Ah, claro, não precisam dizer mais nada; Shina interpelou num sorriso mais do que sugestivo. –É muito bom isso, né? Estar apaixonado? Não é mesmo Oros?

-Claro; Aiolos respondeu maquinalmente.

-É, bem e onde estão Aiolia e Marin? –Indagou Lara a fim de deixar de ser o centro das atenções.

-Marin não passou muito bem hoje, acho que por conta do calor, aí Aiolia ficou com ela em casa. Ela disse que ele podia ir com a gente pra praia, mas ele não quis aí; Shina ponderou num sorriso. –O bom foi que a praia acabou sendo toda nossa hoje, não é mesmo Oros?

-Que bom; Lara murmurou a contra gosto vendo Shina mais uma vez enlaçar o braço do amigo mais do que empolgada, mesmo que Aiolos tenha apenas assentido como outrora.

Aquele sorriso, aquele olhar que trocava com o rapaz, a faziam pensar que ambos haviam tido um dia na _"**Lagoa Azul",** como amantes perdidos em uma ilha deserta e..._

Droga; Lara praguejou em pensamentos. A única vontade que tinha era de sumir dali e nunca mais ter que rever aquele sorriso, aqueles dois juntos, mas pelo visto aquilo seria impossível...

_Será que iriam anunciar o casamento naquela mesma semana? Talvez depois do casamento dos amigos, já que a barriga de Lady Médici ainda permanecia lisa e reta..._

-Vocês devem estar cansados da viagem, por quê não entramos e depois de um bom banho voltamos a conversar sobre as novidades? –A voz de Shina a trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Claro; Shura assentiu e finalmente despertando de seus devaneios psicóticos, a jovem a seu lado também assentiu com um leve menear de cabeça.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais... Sem dúvidas que dando certo ou não aquele plano maluco, teria que fazer terapia quando voltasse; pensou Lara ciente de que iria pirar nos próximos dias se continuasse a ver Lady Médici se _"insinuar"_ para o amigo.

-Eu te ajudo com as malas; Aiolos por fim se manifestou e se aproximou de Shura. Lara abriu a boca para contestar, mas foi tudo.

-Isso mesmo; disse Shina e puxou a amiga pelo braço. –Vamos deixar o trabalho pesado com os _cavalheiros_ e enquanto isso vamos botando a conversa em dia.

-É... É, é tudo bem; murmurou Lara sendo arrastada pela amiga e sem outra alternativa senão também se render aos _"encantos" de Lady Médici._

**III – Noite sem fim**

Comida japonesa. Uma casa linda e rodeada de amigos.

Risos.

Alguém podia querer coisa melhor que isso?

**_Eu!!!_**

A jovem de melenas castanhas no centro de tudo isso levantaria a mão sem ao menos pestanejar. A sala era grande, espaçosa, porem sentia-se presa, como se estivesse dentro de um cubículo fechado onde não conseguia nem ao menos respirar. Estava sufocada.

De um lado Aiolia tal qual um gato ronronava no colo de Marin enquanto a mesma afagava-lhe as melenas douradas que caiam displicentes sobre seu colo, quase nulo pela barriga redonda. Isso porque era a ruiva que havia passado mal mais cedo.

"_É melhor ir pra cama Aiolia você está..."._

"_Eu não estou dormindo!". _

Quantas vezes já havia ouvido aquilo? Havia perdido a conta, mas aquilo era o que menos incomodava naquela sala.

Aqueles orbes verdes tinham um brilho diferente àquela noite o qual não sabia decifrar, mas que estranhamente continuavam a lhe intimidar. De frente para si, Aiolos quando não tinha o olhar vago o tinha sobre si, porem nada dizia, mesmo com toda a animação de Lady Médici.

_Lady Médici?_

E por falar nela...

-Ah você é demais Shura! Lara, você é uma mulher de sorte...

Lara se limitou a concordar com um menear de cabeça e um sorriso forçado. Aquilo sim havia sido a pior parte da noite, _ter de suportar Lady Médici se jogar em cima do **seu **namorado._

Será que não lhe bastava roubar o homem que amava? Agora tinha que dar em cima de Shura também? Ta certo, ele era lindo, mas era seu, **somente seu** pelo menos naquela semana.

Em poucos minutos Shina e Shura pareciam ter se tornado os melhores amigos. Riam, conversavam como se fossem velhos conhecidos e aquilo havia se tornado um verdadeiro tormento para si. Enquanto Aiolos que sempre fora o seu melhor amigo se mostrava um completo estranho para si àquela noite, eles dois pareciam ser _"almas gêmeas..."._

-Sabe não sei porque, mas continuo achando que te conheço de algum lugar...; Shina murmurou pensativa pela terceira vez naquela noite.

-Es impressión sua, além do que no mí esqueceria de ti; Respondeu Shura aproximando-se da jovem.

-E por quê? –Indagou Shina acomodando-se melhor sobre a mesinha de centro e cruzando as pernas pra que ficasse mais próxima do rapaz sentado no sofá.

-Porque nunca me esqueço de una mujer bonita...

Risos.

Droga; Lara praguejou em pensamentos e cruzou os braços afundando entre as almofadas do sofá. _Por que raios ele a estava elogiando? Como se ela precisasse..._

_Ou seria... flertando?_ –Indagou-se olhando de soslaio para o rapaz sentado ao seu lado.

Não agüentava mais ver aquilo, a começar pelas pernas definidas de Shina tão expostas naquele shorts tão curto e... _Será que ela estava mesmo de pijama?_ Pelo menos era o que parecia, com aquela roupa quase transparente e com tanta pele a mostra.

-Eu vou pra cama; Murmurou Lara levantando-se rapidamente do sofá.

-Mas já? A conversa ta tão boa; disse Shina.

-É, mas estou cansada; Respondeu Lara e antes que Shura dissesse algo interpelou. –E não se preocupe **amor**, pode ficar conversando com o pessoal.

-Más Lara; começou Shura tencionando se levantar do sofá. Havia entendido muito bem a mensagem escondida por detrás do _"amor"._

-Valeu amiga! Não é qualquer uma que empresta o namorado assim tão de bom grado; Shina sorriu divertida.

-Amiga...; Murmurou Lara, tentando conter a vontade que tinha de pular no pescoço de Shina. –Amigas são pra essas coisas, não é mesmo? –Ela sorriu, um sorriso forçado e que Shura logo percebeu.

Dito isso a jovem deu as costas e subiu as escadas sob o olhar de Marin que nada pode fazer, já que não podia nem ao menos se levantar do sofá.

-Acorda Aiolia, por Zeus faz duas horas que você ta dormindo aqui! –A ruiva ralhou e o noivo saltou do sofá assustado. –Vamos subir também, boa noite pessoal; completou Marin arrastando Aiolia consigo.

-Espera también voy; disse Shura levantando-se do sofá.

-Mas já? –Indagou Shina. –A Lara te liberou lembra?

-Yo sei, más perdón estou un poco cansado da viagem también; respondeu Shura antes de seguir Aiolia e Marin que já subiam as escadas.

-Ta certo, a gente conversa amanhã; respondeu Shina vendo o rapaz aos poucos desaparecer para além das escadas junto dos amigos.

**IV – Tormento**

_Droga! Por que essas coisas só **não **aconteciam consigo?_

Talvez porque não tivesse próteses de silicone, pernas longas e definidas e... Por que raios estava sentindo aquilo?

Tudo o que mais queria naquela noite era estar no lugar de Shina...

Mas afinal, queria que Aiolos ou que Shura lhe desse atenção? Ou seriam os dois?

Droga; a jovem murmurou mais uma vez, aproximando-se da cama, uma cama de casal coberta por lençóis alvos e bordados. E agora tinha mais essa...

Precisava de travesseiros. Onde eles estavam? –Indagou-se pensativa antes de se aproximar do guarda-roupa.

**o-o-o**

-Aiolia, entra logo; Marin insistia em empurrar o noivo sonolento e teimoso que ainda insistia em dizer que não estava dormindo. –Anda logo porque eu preciso falar com a Lara!

-Marin; Shura a chamou. O quarto onde a jovem e ele dormiriam ficava ao lado do quarto do casal. –Deixa que yo falo con ela;

-É Marin, deixa que ele fale com ela, lembre-se em briga de homem e mulher não se mete...

-Sem dúvidas que você bebeu muito saquê essa noite Aiolia, eu te disse que era forte, alias digo isso desde que você tomou a primeira dose aos dezessete anos, mas você simplesmente não me ouve; a ruiva balançou a cabeça ainda insistindo em empurrá-lo para dentro do quarto.

-Es sério, preciso hablar con ela; Disse Shura acompanhando com o olhar a luta ferrenha da ruiva para mandar o noivo pra dentro do quarto.

-Ta certo, falo com ela amanhã, mas já te aviso eu sei de tudo e jamais vou permitir que magoe a minha amiga mais do que ela já está magoada, ouviu bem?

-Sabe do que amor? –Indagou Aiolia que já havia adentrado o quarto, mas voltado até a porta.

-Nada; disse a ruiva empurrando-o para dentro. –Boa noite Shura.

**o-o-o**

-Tudo certo e...; Lara ponderou olhando para a cama agora sim arrumada. –Mas... Mas o que é isso? –Indagou a jovem ao ouvir um barulho voltando os orbes imediatamente para a porta.

Viu a maçaneta girar e antes que a porta se abrisse jogou-se em cima da cama e se cobriu fingindo estar dormindo. Definitivamente não queria falar com ele essa noite; pensou apertando os orbes.

Shura abriu a porta e imediatamente arqueou a sobrancelha.

_A muralha da China?_

Uma enorme barreira de travesseiros jazia sobre a cama, a dividindo milimétricamente ao meio. Quase não conseguia enxergar a jovem no meio de tanto pano e algodão. Voltou-se para trás e fechou a porta. Em silencio aproximou-se da jovem para verificar se estava mesmo dormindo.

-Lara? –Ele murmurou, mas não obteve resposta. Talvez estivesse mesmo dormindo, então conversaria com ela amanhã; ele pensou afastando-se da cama.

Ufa; a jovem murmurou em pensamentos espiando pelo canto dos olhos e vendo o rapaz de costas para si, quando de repente seu coração deu um salto.

Ele se despia.

Viu-o retirar a camisa e joga-la sobre a cômoda ao lado e logo depois retirar os sapatos e quando achou que pararia por aí, viu-o abrir o zíper da calça e então retira-la também.

_Idiota! Você queria o que? Que ele dormisse de terno e gravata?_ –Ela recriminou-se em pensamentos e se encolheu no instante que o mesmo se voltou para si dando a volta na cama e deitando-se do outro lado da barreira de travesseiros.

É claro que não, mas... _Precisava dormir só com aquela boxer branca? E pensar que havia posto aquela barreira idiota entre si..._

Sentiu-o se acomodar do outro lado, silencioso, nem ao menos o ouvia respirar.

E se ele estivesse passando mal? Tido uma parada respiratória?

Ôh falta de criatividade pra encontrar uma desculpa descente para justificar o que estava prestes a fazer, mas o fato era que a curiosidade a estava matando. Sonhava com aquele homem há meses e agora o tinha em sua cama...

Suspirou. Sem dúvidas estava ficando maluca. Há instantes atrás estava possessa com ele por conta dos seus "flertes" com Shina e agora assim do nada, aqueles sonhos proibidos lhe vinham em mente? Por Zeus, ainda bem que nem chegara perto daquela garrafa de saquê; pensou a jovem sentindo ambas as faces se aquecerem.

No entanto, não conseguia explicar o que estava sentindo e muito menos conter aquela ânsia, aquela curiosidade em entrar no território inimigo, ultrapassar as fronteiras daquele muro. Não resistiu em espiar mesmo que por cima do muro, ato mais do que impensado quando se sabia que o inimigo estava exatamente do outro lado.

_Zeus... __Estava dormindo com um homem daqueles?_ –indagou-se sem conter um olhar clinico sobre as costas fortes e despidas do rapaz que dormia de bruços sobre a cama.

_Dormindo em sua cama... pena que só dormindo... _

Não conteve o pensamento insano e no instante seguinte sentiu o sangue se enregelar. Ele se voltou para si. Assustada pulou para detrás de sua barreira e se cobriu até a cabeça, temendo que ele a tivesse visto.

Suspirou e após alguns instantes de silencio, voltou a espiar sobre a barreira. Definitivamente estava a fim de se arriscar àquela noite.

Suspirou aliviada. Ele dormia, deitado de bruços agora e...

Era melhor não correr o risco de que ele realmente a visse o espiando e de novo; pensou desviando o olhar do peito musculoso do mesmo e voltando para traz da barreira.

_Do outro lado..._

_Um meio sorriso moldou os lábios do rapaz._

**Continua... **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Primeiro dia**

**I – Desperte a Deusa que há em você**

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente abraçando-se ao travesseiro, estava tão bom ali entre lençóis macios e cheirando a lavanda. Depois de tudo o ocorrido à noite passada, até que havia tido uma boa noite de sono. Claro, que isso não contava ter pegado no sono após as três da manhã, devido à presença de um _certo alguém_ que a havia deixado um tanto quanto perturbada.

Perturbada?

Apesar daquela muralha maciça que os separava, podia sentir as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração, quente, ritmado. Durante boa parte da noite só havia pensado em uma coisa...

_Qual seria sensação de dormir aconchegada entre aqueles braços fortes? Sentir o seu corpo quente moldado ao seu?_

Imediatamente sentiu a face pegar fogo.

_Por que estava pensando, bem... em coisas um tanto... Nele?_ Não estava nada satisfeita com o _"papel"_ desempenhado pelo mesmo a noite passada, mas...

Como não deixar de pensar, que o homem com o qual fantasiara durante meses estava agora em sua cama? Há alguns travesseiros de distancia?

Definitivamente não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo. Seu coração sabia com toda certeza pertencer a Aiolos, mas então por quê estava sentindo aquilo por, por... _Por **ele**?_

_Se fechasse os olhos ainda poderia sentir com total clareza, o quão bom havia sido ser beijada por ele..._

-Zeus...; Lara murmurou literalmente enfiando _"a cara"_ nos travesseiros. Atração? Sentia-se atraída por ele, era isso?

E pra piorar o seu _"grau de atrativo obsessivo"_ sobre aquele homem, ainda contava com um fator muito importante, a doença da qual intimamente ainda se recuperava...

_Milo Athanasios_.

Três anos solteira. Só, completamente só. Nenhum namorado, amante, _"ficante"_ como diziam os adolescentes – havia se sentido velha agora, porem definitivamente não havia se acostumado com o termo – nem mesmo um amigo diferente dos quais já tinha. Havia perdido a esperança de ter um relacionamento duradouro, o qual na verdade nunca tivera de fato. Três meses não era algo por se dizer duradouro. Enfim, havia perdido a esperança de se apaixonar.

Como dissera a Aiolos há um certo tempo atrás, estava desacreditada nos homens, no amor, porem, havia ele...

Aiolos.

Ele era tudo o que mais havia desejado em toda a sua vida. Bonito, – _bonito? Lindo. Perfeito pra ser mais exata_ – inteligente, bem humorado, amigo fiel, o melhor amigo que alguém podia ter.

O homem dos sonhos, dos seus sonhos...

Mas não era seu.

Suspirou frustrada. Mas e se... E se aquela loucura toda desse certo? –A jovem repensou com o ânimo revigorado. Desde que apresentara Shura como seu namorado, Aiolos definitivamente havia mudado consigo.

_Estaria com ciúmes?_ –Indagou-se sem conter um sorriso mais do que satisfeito com a recente conclusão.

Levantou-se de súbito. O plano estava dando certo, então Shura que esperasse para flertar com Shina quando...

-Shura? –Ela indagou confusa olhando por sobre a muralha de travesseiros e vendo que o rapaz não estava mais na cama.

Silencio. Levantou-se e caminhou até a cômoda encostada na parede. A camisa do rapaz ainda estava ali, mas nem sinal dele.

_-Boenos díaz..._

Sentiu o sangue se enregelar. _Droga por quê sempre tinha que ter aquela reação quando ouvia a sua voz, quando o sentia perto de si?_

Agia como se fosse de outro planeta ou talvez uma naufraga perdida numa ilha longínqua e deserta longe de tudo e de todos, a única sobrevivente de um naufrágio a qual havia sido criada entre animais tal qual conta a antiga lenda do _Tarzan, _o homem das selvas. Somente isso explicava aquela reação, como se sequer tivesse noção de como era um homem de verdade...

"_Por Zeus, controle-se! Controle-se e..."; _Lara entoava em pensamentos. Suspirou e então se voltou para trás, porem corou feito um tomate e teria ido ao chão se não tivesse se apoiado no móvel atrás de si. Não contava com _aquela surpresa..._

-Bom-bom... Bom dia; Ela murmurou por fim, sem conseguir conter o desejo dos orbes castanhos em admirar o que viam.

Parado do outro lado do quarto o rapaz havia acabado de sair do banho, os cabelos negros e úmidos denotavam isso, porem isso era o que menos chamava a atenção naquela cena.

_Será que ele sentia prazer com aquilo?_ –Ela indagou-se sem conseguir deixar de fitar o tórax musculoso do rapaz, onde minúsculas gotinhas de água pareciam brincar, escorregando, contornado-lhe os músculos definidos deslizando até seu abdômen onde terminavam por se perder na toalha felpuda atada a cintura do mesmo.

Corou, sem saber o que dizer e começou a fitar o chão.

-Lara, sobre ontem yo; começou Shura caminhando até a jovem que se encolheu contra a mobília.

É, ele sentia prazer com aquilo; ela constatou. Corava a cada passo, palavra dele, mas ele, parecia sequer notar ou se importar com tal fato.

-Não há o que explicar; ela começou ainda de cabeça baixa sentindo-o cada vez mais perto de si. –Shina é uma mulher bonita, eu a acho bonita e se fosse homem certamente também me sentiria atraída por ela e, bom, claro se fosse lésbica também, mas, enfim você tão tem porque se explicar, afinal, você...

Lara subitamente perdeu a fala. Sentiu-o se aproximar ainda mais, se é que isso era possível e a cercar contra a cômoda apoiando ambas as mãos sobre a mobília. Prendeu a respiração. Em que nuance de vermelho extra berrante estaria sua face agora? –Ela indagou-se sentindo as pernas tremulas.

Sentia o calor do corpo desnudo a se misturar com o seu, ultrapassar a fina barreira de sua _camisola,_ – a camisa velha do ex... _Por que raios havia trazido aquilo?_ – seu hálito quente a se misturar com o seu. Não sabia o que seria _"pior"_ olhar para baixo e se deparar com aquele corpo musculoso tão próximo do seu ou ter de fitar os orbes castanhos que sabia estarem insistentes sobre si.

-Entiende una cosa; começou Shura vendo a jovem timidamente se voltar para si. –Primeiro yo no estoy interessado na Shina, ela é bonita, yo sei, más isso não é o suficiente para que yo me interesse por una mujer. Segundo, yo prometí ajudarte, disse que seria um bueno namorado y serei.

-Mas, mas, você estava tão...; Ela começou, mas foi cortada.

-Ainda no terminei; Ele continuou fitando-a fixamente nos olhos. –Y terceiro el tal de Aiolos también no está interessado nela pelo que pude percibir ontem a noite.

-Como? –Lara piscou confusa.

-Isso mesmo, um hombré apaixonado no permitira que a mujer que ama ficasse a noite toda dando atención a otro ao invés de sí.

-Como, é, bem... Isso foi um teste? –Lara indagou meio incerta ao perceber o que ele de fato queria lhe dizer.

-Exato y saiba que ele está apaixonado sí, mejor dizendo, ele ama una mujer perdidamente, mas ela no é a Shina.

_Outra?_ –A jovem murmurou perdida em seus pensamentos. Que outra? Havia mais alguém na eterna luta pelo coração de Aiolos? Mais uma inimiga? Será que nos poucos minutos em que puderam conversar, Shura havia arrancado de Aiolos o nome daquela que havia conquistado seu coração? Não. Alguns minutos carregando malas são seriam o suficiente para isso e...

-Que outra? –Ela indagou por fim sem conseguir formar a imagem da tal amada do amigo em sua mente.

-Tú; respondeu Shura.

As palavras ecoaram em sua mente como um murmúrio lançado ao vento que se dissipou facilmente e se perdeu.

_Eu? Como eu?_ –ela se indagou confusa a fitar os orbes castanhos a sua frente. Definitivamente ele só podia estar brincando. Era mais fácil Aiolos ter se perdido de amores por uma prima distante em sua última viagem a Grécia, a qual havia sido prometida a si em casamento antes mesmo de abandonar os cueiros. Claro, isso também era absurdo, ou talvez nem tanto se levasse em conta o seu pior pesadelo de adolescente que havia sido conhecer _as adoráveis primas_ de Aiolos, projetos inacabados de belas e graciosas ninfas, mas o que Shura acabara de lhe dizer era ainda mais; ela pensou.

-Tú; Ele repetiu. –Ele a ama y ontem tive la prova disso; continuou Shura a tirando de seus pensamentos. –Ele olha pra mim como si yo fosse su pior inimigo y isso só quer decir una cosa, ele lhe ama y verme ao lado de ti o fere como una chaga de espinos.

-Ele, ele, ele lhe disse isso por acaso?

-No.

-E então como...; A jovem começou meio incerta diante daquela resposta tão direta.

-Entienda, tem cosas que no precisam ser ditas...

-Mas, mas... Como? –Lara tentou argumentar.

-Feche os olhos; pediu Shura e a jovem piscou confusa.

-Como?

-Feche os olhos; ele insistiu e então se aproximou, sentindo-a recuar corada e porque não dizer, desconfiada? –No se preocupe no vou te besar, no voy fazer nada; explicou vendo-a corar ainda mais. –Só quiero que sintas, como no são preciso tolas palavras ou confesiones para que se saiba o que se passa no corazón de otras personas...

A jovem suspirou se perdendo nos orbes castanhos do rapaz e então se submeteu ao que ele pedia. Fechou os orbes, mesmo que meio confusa quanto a aquilo. Durante alguns instantes nada aconteceu, até que sentiu o toque delicado da mão do rapaz em sua face.

-Tu és linda; murmurou Shura aproximando os lábios do ouvido da jovem, sentindo-a tremula apoiar-se em seus ombros. –Bela, y Aiolos sabe disso, cualquier hombré puede ver o cuánto eis interessante, inteligente y adoraria ser el dueño de tu corazón...

Dito isso o rapaz se afastou, fitando o rosto rosado da jovem ainda de orbes fechados, as mãos pequenas apoiadas em seus ombros. Como para muitas mulheres, ela só precisava descobrir o quão bela era e o potencial que tinha incrustado dentro de si; ele pensou.

-Precisas acreditar más em si mesma, no cuánto eis no somente bela, mas capaz de tener tudo, exclusivamente tudo o que desejares; ele completou afastando-se por completo.

Sentia uma onda de letargia lhe abraçar. Sentia-se bem, extremamente bem, talvez como nunca havia se sentido em sua vida. Sentia-se forte, bela, capaz. Lentamente abriu os orbes deparando-se com o mar de ébano dos orbes do rapaz.

-_Você vale cada centavo..._; A jovem murmurou mais pra si mesma do que para que o rapaz ouvisse, apoiando-se na cômoda, ainda tremula.

-Cómo? –Ele indagou confuso.

-Nada; ela foi rápida em responder. –Vamos nos arrumar e descer pro café da manhã, afinal ainda temos o dia todo...

-Uno dia todo para conquistares Aiolos; Shura sorriu divertido. –Ou seria o contrário?

-É; Lara sorriu de volta.

_Hoje seria o seu dia. Seria uma Deusa e teria tudo aquilo que desejasse..._

**II – Proposta indecente**

-Lara?

-Eu já vou... Desça na frente e diga que já estou descendo; ela respondeu se voltando para a porta ao ouvir o espanhol a chamar do outro lado.

-Está cierto, más no demore; Ele respondeu e só depois que o ouviu fechar a porta do quarto, a jovem suspirou aliviada.

Estava literalmente trancada no banheiro há cerca de meia hora senão mais. O por quê disso? Simples. _Aquela proposta indecente..._

Depois da injeção de ânimo que havia recebido logo nas primeiras horas da manhã, Lara sentia-se outra, mais do que revigorada. Aquele homem a havia feito sentir-se como uma verdadeira Deusa. Agora entendia o porquê de El Magnífico ser tão requisitado pelo mulherio em geral, mas...

Então isso queria dizer que ele havia lhe dito aquilo só pra que se sentisse bem? Talvez todas as suas fãs – solteironas desesperadas, velhotas senis como dona Ana, entre outras – ouvissem a mesma coisa ou, seria mesmo verdade? Ele a achava bela? No mais, era melhor não pensar nisso, afinal sendo verdadeiras ou não, suas palavras haviam surtido efeito e sua auto estima estava nas alturas.

É havia dito bem, _estava... _Passado.

Afinal não contava com aquela "_proposta indecente"_ logo pela manhã para derrubar qualquer um do seu pedestal...

A cena de alguns minutos atrás durante o café da manhã ainda estavam bem frescas em sua memória. Marin e Aiolia tomando o café da manhã como um casal normal, numa manhã normal. Aiolos idem, mesmo que estivesse estranhamente quieto demais. Já Shina...

"_O que vocês acham de irmos até a praia? Nós todos?"._

Até aí tudo bem. O que teria de indecente nisso? Um convite para um passeio, um agradável dia na praia com os amigos?

Mas o _"todos"_ de Lady Médici, se referia claramente a _um certo alguém em especial..._

Não pôde deixar de notar o olhar nada discreto da amiga sobre Shura, sentado ao seu lado. Entre uma delicada mordida na torrada coberta de geléia diet – Como é que ela comia aquilo? Tinha um gosto horrível, sem açúcar e... Bom, talvez isso justificasse porque eram tão diferentes. Enquanto Shina era alta e esguia... Bem melhor nem comentar o seu perfil sedentário; pensou a jovem – a amiga traçava o _"seu plano"_ lançando olhares todos sorrisos ao rapaz ao seu lado.

Aiolos, Shura... O que mais ela queria? _O noivo?_

Lara cerrou os punhos indignada vendo os orbes castanhos cintilarem coléricos no reflexo do espelho. E o pior não havia sido os flertes descarados de Shina...

Casa na praia. Sol. Mar. Biquíni.

_**Biquíni?**_

Como pudera ter esquecido desse _"**pequeno grande**"_ detalhe?

_Como é que conseguiria ficar de biquíni ao lado da Diva Italiana?_ O que teria para oferecer, expor? Não tinha próteses de silicone, um corpo escultural e...

Zeus... Há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo, ou melhor, não dava a devida atenção _**aquilo**?_ –Indagou-se a jovem se retorcendo tal qual uma contorcionista para que conseguisse ver se estava tudo ok com a sua retaguarda.

_Celulite? Ahrg! Será que estava como uma laranja? Estrias... Pálida feito papel._ Era isso o que teria que expor na praia?

Talvez não tivesse metade dos problemas que julgava ter, mas a lente de aumento com a qual se observava a fazia multiplicar milhares de vezes algo que nem ao menos tinha.

Suspirou. O que havia prometido a Shura há alguns minutos atrás? O que ele havia lhe dito? Era uma Deusa. Queria, podia, fazia. E não seriam as próteses de lady Médici a lhe fazerem perder essa luta.

Como já dizia o Gianecchini...

"_Homem que diz que não gosta de celulite, não gosta de mulher..."._

E estava certo, até lady Médici devia ter as suas imperfeições, mínimas, mas devia ter; Lara sorriu divertida já tendo em mente o que fazer para se divertir na praia... Procurar pelas milimétricas imperfeições de Shina. Decidida por fim saiu do banheiro, mas não sem antes se enrolar numa canga florida.

**III – Trocando de par**

O que encontrou não foi um campo de batalha onde teria que brandir a sua espada freneticamente até decapitar todas as serpentes da cabeça daquela que se nomeava _"Medusa Médici"._

Shina jazia comportada, deitada numa toalha sobre a areia e tomando sol. Claro que o "comportada" não se estendia ao minúsculo biquíni que usava, porem o importante é que não estava nem no colo de Aiolos, nem no de Shura. Já Shura conversava com Aiolia um pouco a frente sentados em confortáveis cadeiras de praia, também aproveitando o sol. Incrível como Aiolia, o leão, havia se identificado com o rapaz.

Marin, por sua vez descansava debaixo de uma frondosa arvore, protegendo-se do sol, usando um vestido leve e um chapéu enquanto lia atentamente um livro apoiado sobre a barriga redonda que lhe servia de apoio. Mas Aiolos...

Não o viu em lugar algum.

Decidida a não se transformar num camarão indo juntar-se a Shina no seu banho de sol e de não atrapalhar a conversa de Aiolia e Shura, Lara decidiu aproximar-se da amiga e lhe interromper a leitura.

-Atrapalho? –Indagou Lara sentando-se ao lado da amiga na cadeira de praia vazia.

-É claro que não; a ruiva sorriu fechando o livro. –Estava apenas tentando me decidir como vamos chamar o bebê...

-Ainda não conseguiram escolher o nome? –Lara sorriu vendo a amiga acariciar a barriga roliça.

-Não. A Shina me deu esse livro com o significado de muitos nomes e suas origens para tentar me ajudar com isso. Aiolia só pensa em nomes de garotos, mas e se for uma menina? Afinal só saberemos isso quando o bebê nascer já que optamos por não saber o sexo.

-É verdade, mas não sei como vocês vão agüentar até lá, eu não agüentaria esperar esse tempo todo; respondeu Lara e no instante seguinte os orbes castanhos se perderam no horizonte.

-Mas agora falta pouco e... o que foi? –Marin indagou preocupada ao perceber a expressão distante da amiga.

-Nada; Lara respondeu tentando forçar um sorriso.

-Eu te conheço Lara Petrakis; Marin murmurou em tom de reprimenda.

-É sério, não é nada, ta tudo bem; Lara insistiu. –Veja, a Shina não está no colo do Shura ou do Aiolos, então ta tudo bem; ela completou vendo a amiga entreabrir os lábios para dizer algo e logo tratou de cortá-la. –E falando nisso, onde está o Aiolos? Não o vi em parte alguma?

-Não sei, ele estava aqui até agora, alias junto de mim, mas junto, quer dizer só a parte física porque seus pensamentos estavam à milhas daqui. Lara, ele está magoado, você tem consciência disto não tem?

-Quer dizer que ele está mesmo com ciúmes de mim? –A jovem não conteve o sorriso e a exaltação que lhe tomaram conta. Voltou-se pra a amiga com visível ansiedade.

-Lara; Marin voltou a repreendê-la.

**_-Lara..._**; a jovem ouviu mais alguém pronunciar o seu nome, mas dessa vez não era a amiga.

-Aiolos? –Lara se voltou surpresa para trás se deparando com o conhecido par de orbes esmeraldas atrás de si.

-Podemos conversar, digo dar uma volta pela praia? –Ele disse.

-É claro que ela vai; Marin respondeu pela amiga. –Você leu os pensamentos dela, ela havia acabado de me convidar pra dar uma volta, mas como não ando tendo muita coragem nos últimos tempos. Não é mesmo Lara? –A ruiva insistiu cravando os orbes azuis e que definitivamente não admitiam contestação sob a amiga.

-Claro, será um prazer; Respondeu Lara sem outra alternativa, porem não seria fácil voltar a encarar aqueles orbes verdes como antes.

**IV – Entre amigos**

Caminharam por longos minutos em silencio, distanciando-se dos demais que ao longe pareciam pequenos pontinhos na orla da praia, foi então que Aiolos por fim decidiu quebrar o silencio.

-Você e Shura estão bem, digo, ele é o que você buscava?

-Não sei, ainda é cedo pra afirmar algo, mas estamos bem sim; Lara respondeu sem ter coragem de fitar o amigo.

Continuaram a caminhar cada um com os seus divagares e mais uma vez o silencio pesou entre ambos.

-Ele é um cara legal; Aiolos mais uma vez quebrou o silencio. –Alias, acho que o primeiro cara legal que você encontrou.

-Obrigada por me fazer recordar dos meus tropeços; respondeu Lara por fim se voltando para o amigo.

-Me desculpe; Pediu Aiolos se voltando para a jovem a seu lado que havia parado de caminhar. –Não foi a minha intenção, é que me preocupo com você, sabe disso não é? –indagou levando uma das mãos com sutileza ao rosto da jovem.

Lara fechou os orbes momentaneamente, apenas sentindo o quão bom era aquele toque, quente, quente como o sol.

-Somos amigos não? –continuou Aiolos. –E amigos se preocupam com os amigos...

Amigos... Aquilo foi como um verdadeiro balde de água fria. Lara imediatamente abriu os orbes afastando a mão do rapaz de sua face.

-Amigos; ela murmurou. –É somos amigos, mas não se preocupe, Shura é um homem maravilhoso e acho que finalmente encontrei o que tanto procurava, como você mesmo disse.

Aiolos baixou a cabeça e por alguns instantes apenas permaneceu calado, mais uma vez perdido em seus divagares.

-Você o ama?

-Como?

-Você o ama? –Aiolos insistiu diante do olhar surpreso da amiga.

-Acho que...; Lara ponderou, desviando o olhar. –Você está sendo indiscreto e, bem, eu acho que...; Balbuciou.

-Sim ou não? Acho que é algo muito simples de se responder; Aiolos a cortou. –Somos amigos ou não? Pode se abrir comigo...; ele insistiu.

Mas que insistência no _"somos amigos..."._ Estava cansada disso. Será que não percebia que aquilo era o que menos gostaria de ouvir no seguinte momento? Preferiria mil vezes "_Somos inimigos, mas somos amantes"_ do que somos amigos, apenas amigos.

-Amo. Amo como jamais pensei que fosse amar alguém; ela respondeu por fim, porem algo dentro de si dizia que não devia ter dito aquilo.

-Que bom, fico feliz por você e por ele também; Aiolos respondeu impassível, porem podia jurar que vira um brilho triste tremeluzir nos orbes verdes do mesmo. –Espero um dia encontrar o mesmo que você...

-Como? –Lara indagou surpresa. Isso queria dizer que... _Ele realmente não estava apaixonado por Shina?_

-Acho melhor voltarmos, já está quase na hora do almoço; Aiolos respondeu e para o desespero da jovem não deixou brecha para que o assunto se estendesse apenas caminhou de volta a casa.

**V – Desespero**

Almoço, chá da tarde... Fim de tarde. O dia passara mais rápido do que o normal, mas não para si. Aquele dia parecia ter sido uma eternidade, uma eternidade sem fim.

Como podia ter sido tão burra? Estúpida? As palavras de Aiolos ainda ecoavam em sua mente tal qual os sinos de uma igreja, alto, como se quisesse puni-la ensurdecendo-a diante da tamanha bobagem que havia cometido. Talvez Shura estivesse realmente certo...; Suspirou frustrada vendo os amigos adentrarem a casa.

Depois da conversa na praia Aiolos não lhe dirigira palavra alguma e se mantivera em silencio o resto do dia.

-Lara? Alguno problema? –Indagou Shura em pé em frente às escadas do hall de entrada da casa. –Você esteve quieta el dia todo y...

_-**Eu sou uma idiota!**_ –A jovem exasperou de repente se voltando para o rapaz no degrau abaixo de si. –Você tinha razão, acho que Aiolos realmente não está interessado na Shina, mas eu estraguei tudo...

-Lo que houve? –Shura indagou preocupado se aproximando da jovem.

-Arruinei com tudo, o perdi para sempre; A jovem continuou sem conseguir impedir que grossas lágrimas escorressem dos orbes castanhos.

-No, no acabou, nós vamos conseguir reverter essa situacíón yo lhe prometo; disse Shura levando a ponta dos dedos com delicadeza até o rosto da jovem e apagando o caminho das lagrimas que por ali haviam passado.

Senti-a tão frágil. Abraçou-a apertado sentindo-a se apertar contra si e mais e mais lágrimas escorrem dos orbes castanhos respingando sobre seus ombros.

Lara apoiou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e ali ficou. No calor de seus braços sentia-se protegida, aquilo era bom; pensou fitando a esmo a paisagem atrás de si, porem havia algo diferente na paisagem...

_Quando é que aquele carro havia chegado? Ainda podia ouvir o barulho do motor ligado e..._

**"_Não pode ser..."._**

Ela pensou diante da figura conhecida que viu sair de dentro do carro.

_**Continua... **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

Oi gente! Peço desculpa pela demora em postar, mas primeiro eu não tive tempo e depois o site deu piti e não me deixava postar, no entanto cá está mais um cap!

Espero que curtam!

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Uma ilustre visita**

**I – Como se o mundo fosse acabar**

Repentinamente sentiu a jovem escapulir de seus braços com um brilho estranho nos olhos. O tempo parou. Diante de si os orbes castanhos o fitavam não sabia dizer se surpresos, aflitos ou seriam...

_Desesperados?_

-Lara? O que houve? –Indagou Shura, quando um conhecido barulho de portas, portas de carro se fechando chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Alguém havia chegado. Tencionou se voltar para trás, mas a jovem o deteve.

**-NÃO!** –Ela exasperou antes que o rapaz completasse o ato e Shura se voltou surpreso para a mesma, pra não dizer assustado. –Lembra daquele dia em que...; ela começou, porem ponderou sentindo as bochechas instantaneamente adquirirem um tom rosado.

Suspirou. Não havia alternativa. Era questão de vida ou morte; pensou antes de continuar.

-Lembra; ela continuou baixando a cabeça. –Lembra quando te disse para que não me beijasse, para que não me beijasse mais?

-Claro; respondeu Shura ainda inquieto quanto à reação estranha da jovem nos últimos instantes. –Você me disse que solamente en casos…

-Esquece tudo o que eu disse; Ela o interpelou antes que terminasse a frase, finalmente voltando a fitar o rapaz que arqueou a sobrancelha ainda mais confuso que outrora.

Por um instante baixou os orbes sentindo o ardor nas faces aumentar, no entanto, tinha que ter coragem, era a sua dignidade que estava em jogo; pensou dando um baixou suspiro antes de se voltar para o rapaz.

-Me beija; Ela pediu.

-Como? –Shura indagou confuso. Instantes atrás chorava pelo _"seu amor perdido"_, por Aiolos, e agora lhe pedia isso? Não conseguia ver nexo naquilo; ele pensou.

-Me beija; ela insistiu quase que numa súplica. –Me beija como se o mundo fosse acabar e que eu fosse aquilo que você mais ama no mundo...

Os orbes castanhos pareciam estar lhe suplicando desesperadamente, mas por quê? –Indagou-se o rapaz sem de fato conseguir entender o porquê daquilo.

Enquanto isso a jovem se consumia em sua aflição.

_Será mesmo que teria que suplicar?_ –Lara indagou-se desesperada.

-Por favor; ela pediu num fraco sussurro quase inaudível, porem alto o suficiente para que o rapaz ouvisse e isso foi tudo.

O mar de ébano dos orbes do espanhol fixaram-se sobre si como se a pudessem tocar, antes que se aproximasse e atendesse ao seu pedido. Já não importava o significado por detrás daquelas palavras. Só não queria ver aquele brilho angustiado perdurar nos orbes da jovem; pensou Shura.

_Aquele olhar quase a fez sentir como se realmente fosse a coisa que ele mais amava no mundo_; pensou Lara, porem já não podia mais pensar...

Quente, terno como uma brisa de verão num fim de tarde sentiu seus lábios serem tomados repentinamente pelos do rapaz, acalentando-a. Assim era beijar _Shura García Duero_, ora cálido e terno, ora quente, lascivo. Sem dúvidas aquele homem sabia exatamente **o que fazer** e **quando fazer** para agradar uma mulher.

Sentiu uma das mãos do rapaz afundarem-se entre seus cabelos puxando-a delicadamente pela nuca e aprofundando a caricia. Entreabriu os lábios, totalmente entregue a aquele _"balsamo"_ sentindo-o puxá-la para si e a mão grande apertar-se em sua cintura.

Aquilo era muito bom... Aquele beijo, o calor de seus corpos a se fundirem. Há muito que não sabia o que era sentir-se assim. Completa. Entregue. Sentir-se realmente importante para alguém; ela pensou lânguida entre os braços do rapaz que agora a envolviam por completo. As mãos pequenas apoiavam-se sobre o peito forte e despido do mesmo, quente, quente como o sol...

Aquilo tudo quase a fazia se esquecer, esquecer Aiolos, a angustia que afligia o seu coração e...

É quase tudo.

_**-Lara?**_

Separaram-se subitamente ao ouvirem alguém chamar, alguém que na verdade esperava nunca mais voltar a ver; pensou a jovem antes que ambos se voltassem para trás. Há alguns passos de distancia dois pares de orbes incrivelmente azuis os fitavam, um casal junto de suas malas.

_-Lara, quanto tempo... Mal a reconheci_; disse o rapaz abrindo um largo sorriso, sorriso que a jovem conhecia e muito bem. Sorriso que nem de longe era inocente, mesmo que viesse daquela cara de _"menino carente"._

**_-Milo_**; Ela murmurou em reposta meio que a contra gosto como se só a menção daquele nome a fizesse sentir-se enojada.

-Acho que já conhece a minha esposa Thétis, não? –Indagou o rapaz passando um dos braços em torno da cintura da jovem ao seu lado.

Ah, como não...

Como não conheceria a _**sereia**?_ Está certo, acreditava muito em contos de fadas e tudo mais o que fosse absurdamente impossível, mas há exatos três anos dissera a si mesma que não acreditaria em nada referente à mitologia grega, tinha motivos suficientes para isso, porem... Sem dúvida alguma sereias existiam e tal qual nos contos mitológicos, com o seu canto encantavam os homens e os faziam perder-se de amores por si...

Lara cerrou os punhos sentindo o sangue ferver. Rever uma _"antiga rival"_ era tudo o que menos gostaria no seguinte momento, porem como sempre o destino dava voltas.

Thétis chegava a ser quase _"pior"_ que Shina em matéria de beleza, perfeição, se bem que, se as duas fossem postas a um julgamento de quem seria a mais bela acabariam facilmente num empate. Linda, dona de um incrível par de orbes azuis tais qual o oceano, Thétis realmente encantava a todos com a sua beleza. Os cabelos longos e loiros mais pareciam uma cascata dourada a deslizar sobre o corpo bem esculpido da sereia.

_E ainda por cima vestia-se incrivelmente bem_; pensou Lara.

Thétis vestia um vestido rosa e quase transparente de alcinhas muito finas que lhe chegavam até a altura dos joelhos, dando-lhe uma aparência ainda mais irreal, de deusa intocável. As longas pernas alvas terminavam por expor o delicado pé rosado numa sandália de tiras muito finas e ornadas com pequenas pedrarias, claro terminando num longo salto fino.

_E pra que? Com tudo aquilo de pernas?_ –Ela pensou. _É também era alta. Dois a zero para a sereia..._

_E eu aqui enrolada numa canga desbotada, mais parecendo uma múmia havaiana_; A jovem suspirou, praguejando mentalmente contra o peculiar "figurino" que havia escolhido.

Três a zero para a sereia.

Perfeita. O casal perfeito; ela pensou pondo-se a analisar Milo também que se vestia muito bem apesar de simples. Uma calça cáqui e uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, o peito musculoso e bronzeado parcialmente à mostra.

Como? Como podia estar tão...

_Lindo? _

_E pior, como podia estar pensando naquele canalha daquela forma?_ Milo Athanasios podia ser comparado a uma bela garrafa de vinho, que só melhora com o passar do tempo, mas que como o vinho, pode causar muita dor de cabeça quando se _"consome"_ mais do que se deveria consumir...

-Lara? –Ela ouviu Shura murmurar-lhe ao pé do ouvido enquanto a envolvia num meio abraço com o intuito de sutilmente lhe trazer de volta ao mundo real.

Ainda bem que o tinha junto de si, agora mais do que nunca precisava do seu apoio.

_E o placar se inverte... Quatro a três contra a sereia. _

Sem sombra de dúvidas estar na companhia daquele homem contava muitos pontos naquele jogo solitário que vinha travando dentro de si.

-Ah sim, claro; Lara respondeu por fim ao ver que o casal apenas a fitava em silencio como se aguardassem uma resposta.

-Estranho; murmurou Thétis. –Eu não me lembro de você. Milo sempre falou de você, que eram muito amigos, mas acho que nunca chegamos a ser apresentadas, então como...

Então ela não sabia? Ou estaria fingindo que não sabia? –Indagou-se Lara e tudo mais o que fora dito pela sereia fora jogado ao vento. Estava longe muito longe dali...

A forma como haviam se conhecido ainda estava muito bem nítida em sua mente, como se tivesse acontecido há alguns instantes atrás. Um jantar. Milo ficara de buscá-la em casa, mas... Não veio. Atrasou-se sabe-se lá o motivo, porem os últimos três meses que haviam passado juntos – _os melhores de sua vida_ – sem dúvida eram capazes de amenizar aquela falta repentina, a única, desde que haviam se conhecido.

Sabia onde provavelmente ele deveria estar, no restaurante grego no centro, onde certamente devia estar a resolver alguns dos pormenores de sua vinda ao Brasil, que na verdade era uma viagem de negócios. Desde que começaram a sair, tentava não pensar nisso, que ele iria voltar à Grécia quando os negócios pendentes da empresa pertencente a sua família fossem resolvidos, porem um dia ele iria partir quisesse ela ou não.

_Mas... quem sabe a levasse junto de si?_

Era uma esperança, não tão sem fundamento, afinal se davam muito bem especialmente em dias chuvosos, quando não se tinha nada para fazer...

Enfim, mandou uma mensagem para o seu celular, esperançosa de que o recebesse, porem seu celular estava desligado. Rumou para o restaurante. Não tinha nada a perder e tinha quase certeza de que ele estava lá. Desde que haviam se conhecido sempre almoçavam naquele mesmo restaurante, onde por várias vezes ele tivera que tratar de seus negócios também. Pelo menos era o que ele lhe dizia...

Faria-lhe uma surpresa; pensou, no entanto...

A surpreendida fora a si mesma.

A justificativa para o atraso não foi das melhores, melhor dizendo, foi a pior possível. O castelo de cartas tão bem cuidado havia sido desmoronado. Pegar o namorado aos beijos com a _"sereia"_, dona do restaurante, o mesmo aonde iam se encontrar fora mais do que o necessário para acabar com aquele fim de noite, triste fim de noite.

Lágrimas. Desejo assassino. Mágoa. Lágrimas e... Chocolate. Esse havia sido o fim daquela noite e também daquele que julgara ter sido um dos melhores relacionamentos que havia tido. Mais uma vez descobrira que era a abóbora e que o príncipe era um sapo, um sapo pervertido e venenoso. Talvez isso explicasse a enorme tatuagem de um escorpião escarlate em suas costas, uma deixa de quem realmente era.

-É bem; a jovem murmurou sem saber ao certo o que dizer, diante da cara lavada do ex, que agia como se nada – absolutamente nada – houvesse acontecido e da face curiosa de sua esposa que parecia estar realmente sendo sincera até que o mesmo tratou de intervir e encurtar aquela apresentação.

Milo se voltou para a esposa ao seu lado.

-É, bem, como você mesma disse, Lara e eu éramos _**muito**_ amigos só que antes de nos mudarmos para a Grécia e nos casarmos. Nós tivemos uma pequena rusga e acabamos nos afastando um pouco; Milo fez uma breve pausa fitando os orbes azuis e curiosos da esposa. –Mas aí quando nos casamos mandei uma foto do nosso casamento, aquela da saída da igreja, lembra? –continuou Milo se voltando para a esposa que anuiu.

Agora sim, estava tudo explicado; pensou num meio sorriso.

_Como é que podia ser tão baixo? Aquele artrópode venenoso e... Será que também utilizava seu veneno para entorpecer a sereia e lhe cegar quanto as suas..._

Quase chegara a sentir pena, se compadecer da jovem que aparentemente havia passado ou ainda passava pelo mesmo que si há alguns anos atrás nas garras daquele inseto; pensou Lara cerrando os punhos e se contendo para não pular no pescoço do mesmo e troce-lo até que se partisse ao meio.

-Mas e você? –Indagou Milo se voltando para Shura e tirando a jovem de seus devaneios assassinos. –Você é pelo que pude ver o; ele ponderou num meio sorriso, um sorriso maroto e cheio de segundas, terceiras e até quintas intenções que a jovem conhecia e muito bem. –É _o novo namorado_ da Lara, isso? –ele completou.

-Isso mismo, Shura García Duero, placer em conhecê-lo; Shura respondeu de forma cortês estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

-Milo. Milo Athanasios e essa é a minha esposa Thétis como havia dito a pouco; continuou Milo enquanto a esposa estendia a mão em cumprimento ao espanhol num doce sorriso.

-É, bem, ahm... Apresentações a parte devem estar muito cansados da viagem, então, bem o que acham de entrarmos? –indagou Lara pedindo aos deuses que aquilo tudo passasse, acabasse logo.

-Isso! Realmente estamos muito cansados não é amor? –indagou Milo se voltando para a esposa e cochichando algo em seu ouvido, fazendo a mesma corar e dar um risinho abafado.

_Idiota... Aquela mente maquiavélica e pervertida já deve estar maquinando a orgia da noite_; Lara cerrou os punhos mais uma vez.

-Yo te ajudo com las malas; disse Shura se aproximando do casal antes que adentrassem a casa.

**II – Mudança de planos**

Mais um jantar na companhia dos amigos, mas com um diferencial. Agora a lista de _inimigos_ havia aumentado...

_Confraternizando com o inimigo_. Aquilo ainda lhe parecia estranho, mais do que isso, algo quase que insuportável, mas teria que levar o teatro até o fim, agora mais do que nunca. Ainda se lembrava da explicação da amiga quanto à mágica aparição de Milo aquela tarde.

**- Lembrança -**

_-Lara, me perdoe... Eu te juro, não sabia que o Milo viria, na verdade em respeito a tudo que ele lhe fez Aiolia e eu decidimos que não o convidaríamos para o casamento, mas..._

_-Mas? –A jovem interpelou a amiga que a fitava com seus grandes olhos azuis. –Então como explica aquilo ali? –Lara apontou para um ponto pouco distante de onde estavam._

_Haviam se afastado até a sacada e ali conversavam, enquanto na sala – um grande cômodo branco rodeado de janelas altas que chagavam até o teto – os demais se entretiam jogando conversa fora. Milo como sempre era o líder, o que coordenava tudo entre risos e piadinhas por vezes infames, porem com seu charme natural conquistava quem quer que fosse ou desejasse. Já sabia essa cantilena de trás pra frente e de frente pra trás. Bonito, inteligente, engraçado. Milo era tudo isso, dentre tantas outras coisas mais. Mas o que poucos sabiam era que o seu veneno era doce e atordoante, porem nocivo. _

_Pelos Deuses... Amara aquele homem na mesma proporção com a qual o detestava agora. Não o odiava apesar de tudo, porem não o suportava._

_-Lara; a voz da amiga a tirou de seus pensamentos. –Milo só está aqui por um motivo. Pelo velho Kinaros..._

_-Como? –Lara exasperou confusa._

_-Isso mesmo, essa foi a condição imposta pelo pai de Aiolia para que viesse ao casamento; Marin completou._

_-Mas por quê isso? _

_-Não faço a menor idéia; a ruiva respondeu com sinceridade. –Os Athanasios e os Kinaros, pelo que sei sempre tiveram negócios em comum, mas ainda sim isso não justifica essa exigência. Assim como você, eu só soube disso hoje. Aiolia não me contou tal exigência imposta pelo pai, porque sabia que eu seria contra; Marin tentou se explicar._

_-Vai ver o velho Kinaros acha que o Milo é melhor pretendente para o filho, e que os dois vão se apaixonar nesse meio tempo juntos e no fim vão acabar fugindo no dia do casamento, deixando suas chorosas esposas..._

_-Lara; a ruiva murmurou chocada._

_-É verdade, escreve o que eu disse. Não duvido de mais nada e acredite, ele deve estar trazendo consigo alguma prima de terceiro grau, linda e prendada para oferecer em casamento ao Aiolos, assim todos ficam felizes, tem uma vida perfeita e..._

_A jovem ponderou por um instante. Os orbes azuis da amiga apenas a fitavam em silencio, mas definitivamente tinham um brilho triste. Como podia ter sido tão insensível? Amaldiçoou-se pelo que havia acabado de dizer._

_-Ah, me desculpa; foi rápida em dizer e se aproximou tocando o braço da amiga. –É o seu casamento e eu aqui falando esse monte de besteiras... Mas o Aiolia, ele te ama mais do que tudo e você sabe disso, não é? Eu sou uma idiota demente e nada do que eu digo faz sentido como você bem sabe; Lara tentou se explicar como se o fato de Milo poder ser um "bom partido" para Aiolia realmente fizesse sentido para a amiga e abalasse seu sentimento pelo noivo._

_-Não é isso que me entristece; a ruiva respondeu com os orbes marejados. –Sei do amor de Aiolia por mim e a prova viva disto está aqui dentro de mim; ela ponderou levando uma das mãos com sutileza a barriga roliça. –Não tenho porque temer uma possível rival, ou o escorpião sentado no sofá da sala, o que me preocupa é você..._

_-Eu? –A jovem se afastou confusa._

_-Sim, você; Marin confirmou. –Esse jogo que está jogando é perigoso, perigoso demais, onde no fim todos vão sair machucados e muito, inclusive você._

_Lara abriu a boca para contestar, porem foi tudo._

_-Não pense que não percebi que você mudou de atitude desde que o Milo chegou. Até então, você e Shura eram namorados, mas a **uma certa distancia**... Agora? Você se joga em cima dele, lança olhares lascivos, se insinua. E tudo isso pra que? Pra que o Milo pense que são um casal de adolescentes em ponto de erupção e que só estão em nossa companhia por pura cortesia, gentileza? Para que pense que por mero puritanismo não fazem amor no tapete da sala e em nossa presença?_

_-Marin; a jovem murmurou constrangida, mas a amiga tinha razão era exatamente isso que havia feito nas últimas horas. O beijo flagrado por Milo e a esposa havia sido apenas o começo. –Entenda, eu..._

_-Pare com isso Lara, por você mesma. Não se machuque mais e não machuque mais ninguém..._

_-Machucar? Do que está falando? –Lara indagou confusa._

_-Aiolos. Como acha que ele deve estar se sentindo com isso tudo?_

_-Ele; a jovem ponderou de cabeça baixa. –Ele não me ama; concluiu com amargura por fim se voltando para a amiga. –O máximo que pode estar sentindo é um ciúmes bobo de amigo, ou melhor, ciúmes bobo de homem, que acha que toda mulher que o rodeia o pertence._

_-Você sabe que ele não é assim; a ruiva respondeu. –Eu sinto que ele sofre com tudo isso, mas enfim, por favor, pensa no que eu te disse; dito isso a jovem deu as costas e saiu deixando a amiga no vácuo de suas palavras._

**- Lembrança -**

É aquilo tudo fazia sentido. Aquela não era a si, mas a sede por vingar-se daquele inseto era maior, maior até mesmo que a motivação inicial com a qual havia traçado seu plano. Aiolos não a amava, agora sabia disso por sua própria boca, então a sua única motivação seria continuar com o plano e por Milo Athanasios no seu devido lugar. Em baixo da terra. Enterrá-lo. Shura a ajudaria. Com aquele homem ao seu lado a fazendo de sua Deusa, nada poderia dar errado; pensou.

-Estoy um poco cansado, o que acha de subirmos amor? –disse Shura com um doce sorriso após uma longa conversa sobre as empresas Kinaros e Athanasios ao término do jantar.

-Claro, é uma ótima idéia; Lara que estava sentada ao lado do rapaz no sofá foi rápida em responder e ignorando o pedido da amiga, manteve o mesmo tom provocativo de antes, enlaçando o braço no do rapaz.

Houve um murmúrio de protestos, porem o casal subiu para o quarto.

**III – Entre amigos**

-Apreciando a noite? –uma voz conhecida se fez presente, fazendo o rapaz encostado na sacada se voltar para trás. Já fazia alguns minutos que o observava ao longe, silencioso, a fitar o manto da noite enquanto os demais ainda conversavam na sala.

-Sabe, ainda me custa acreditar que _**você**_ está mesmo casado; Disse Aiolos se voltando para trás e se deparando com os orbes azuis do amigo. Seu meio sorriso denotava uma certa incredulidade quanto ao que acabara de dizer, como se fosse o mesmo que dizer que de um dia para o outro começasse a chover de baixo pra cima.

-Foi ao meu casamento, não foi? –Disse Milo abrindo um largo sorriso enquanto se aproximava do amigo, e imitando o gesto do mesmo encostou-se na sacada dando as costas para a noite escura. –Mas eu é que imaginava vê-lo casado depois de todos esses anos...

-Eu? –Aiolos indagou surpreso.

-Preciso dizer com quem? –Continuou Milo, o sorriso se alargando.

-Se fala da Lara...; Começou Aiolos desviando o olhar, porem foi interrompido.

-Nãooo; Milo respondeu veemente balançando ambas as mãos de forma displicente e então recostou-se preguiçosamente contra a bancada atrás de si. –Por quê pensaria isso? Dentre todas as mulheres do mundo justamente nela?

O rapaz ponderou voltando os orbes para o céu como se estivesse a pensar, revirar suas memórias antes de se voltar para o amigo, como se uma luz se acendesse em seu inconsciente.

-Ah é claro, como poderia me esquecer **_das_ _suas ameaças veladas de morte lenta e dolorosa se ousasse ferir o coração de sua melhor amiga?_** Ahm... _**De ter voltado com um olho roxo para a Grécia e de termos ficado sem nos falar por quase um ano?**_ Isso, bem, isso não conta como provas para a minha recente descoberta, não é?

Foi a vez de Aiolos ponderar durante longos minutos. Voltou os orbes para além da sacada e o céu escuro, porem Milo definitivamente não apreciava o silencio.

-Você a ama; ele continuou. –Sei disso melhor do que ninguém. Infelizmente descobri isso da pior forma possível, mas sabe qual é o problema? Como sempre você é ponderado demais, não se arrisca e...

-Ela tem o Shura agora; Aiolos se voltou para trás finalmente fitando o amigo. Uma troca de olhares e então um pesado silencio caiu sobre ambos. Aiolos mais uma vez se voltou para o céu escuro dando as costas para o amigo que permaneceu em silencio, mas como sempre por pouco tempo.

-Eu te disse meu amigo... a fila anda...

**IV – Explicações**

Silencio.

Silencio subindo as escadas. Silencio enquanto se aprontava para dormir. Silencio enquanto armava a barreira protetora em volta do inimigo...

Aquilo definitivamente a estava incomodando. Shura havia cumprido e muito bem o seu papel de _amante latino_ durante a noite toda. Atencioso, gentil, carinhoso. Apaixonado. Exatamente como queria que fosse, porem desde que haviam se distanciado dos olhos dos amigos havia se calado de tal forma, que um silencio sepulcral parecia pairar entre ambos. Havia terminado de montar a barreira de travesseiros no centro da cama, enquanto o rapaz jazia deitado em silencio do outro lado, ainda vestindo as roupas que usara no jantar.

-Pronto. Ahm; Disse Lara, como se temesse despertar o rapaz de seu mantra silencioso. –Já pode se trocar. Estou pronta e bem, você sabe; Ela completou lançando uma rápida olhadela sobre a barreira antes de se sentar e se enfiar debaixo dos lençóis, tal qual a noite passada até que se escondesse por completo feito um coelho assustado em sua toca.

Em silencio o rapaz se levantou, deu a volta e rumou até a suíte do outro lado do quarto.

-Droga; A jovem exasperou fitando a luz pálida que saía por debaixo da porta do banheiro.

Ele está fazendo greve? Greve de silencio comigo? Pra mim essa história de greve era coisa de mulher, mas... _É, ele ta fazendo greve de silencio comigo_; constatou emitindo um suspiro angustiado e assoprando impaciente a franja que insistia em cair sobre os olhos.

Shura sabia quem Milo realmente era, já havia confidenciado isso a ele certa vez, talvez não com todos os pormenores, porem ele sabia, então... Qual era o significado daquilo? Agia como se... Não. Aquilo não era humanamente possível, não fazia sentido algum; pensou.

_Agia como... Como um namorado ciumento? Com ciúmes da presença do ex?_ –Indagou-se para depois balançar a cabeça freneticamente. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Mantinham um plano pré-traçado, um teatro. Nunca haviam sido mais do que isso, ator e atriz daquela peça, mesmo que visse nele um amigo, alguém a quem pudesse confiar e revelar segredos como os de Milo Athanasios, no entanto, de fato sua atitude a deixava confusa.

Foi então que a porta rangeu, sinal de que saia do banheiro tão silencioso quanto havia entrado. Fechou os olhos. Ver aquele homem sair do banheiro vestindo só aquela cueca boxer não era algo que devesse ver, não agora, tão perto de dormir... Aqueles velhos sonhos com toda a certeza povoariam sua mente a noite toda; pensou fechando os orbes e puxando as cobertas até o pescoço.

Um espaço de tempo que pareceu bem mais do que alguns poucos segundos se passou e não ouvia um ruído que fosse. Ousou espiar pelo canto dos olhos, curiosa como só ela era, porem se arrependeu. O rapaz jazia parado em pé, em frente a si, porem vestido.

-É, bem, é, eu...; Ela balbuciou sentindo as faces se esquentarem, diante daqueles orbes negros e silenciosos cravados em sua face.

-Acho que precisamos conversar, no é? –ele disse.

-Sobre? –Ela indagou tentando fazer-se de desentendida. Quem sabe ele desistisse daquela conversa, que já o era demasiadamente constrangedora.

_Eu o beijei. Flertei e...; _Corou.

As palavras de Marin agora ressoavam como um sino em sua mente. Havia se insinuado para ele e se havia deixado bem claro até mesmo a amiga o que 'desejava' dele, ele obviamente também havia percebido suas intenções pouco castas, mesmo que como parte daquele teatro pré montado; Lara pensou exasperada sentindo o rosto pegar fogo, como se só agora percebesse o que havia feito.

-Sobre lo que você realmente quer de mim; Respondeu Shura.

-Como? –A jovem balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados, franzindo o cenho.

-Esta noche, ficou bien claro que su alvo no era exatamente el Aiolos...; Ele murmurou.

-Deu pra perceber? –Indagou constrangida enquanto se levantava e se recostava contra o encosto da cama.

-Es, dio; respondeu Shura sentando-se ao lado da jovem.

-É, bem, eu, enfim, acredite tive uma causa nobre para agir como agi; ela continuou. –Sabe quanto você cultiva um belo canteiro regando-o com a força do seu coração e ele floresce? Aí uma bela de uma praga, aparece e devasta tudo aquilo que cultivou com tanto carinho? E pior, você descobre que aquela praga sempre esteve ali entre as roseiras, porem apenas invisível aos seus olhos. Melhor dizendo, você descobre que a praga e a roseira são um único ser...

Shura assentiu em silencio e então a jovem continuou.

-Esse é Milo Athansios. Ele não foi apenas um ex-namorado, foi alguém que me marcou, deixando o rastro de seu veneno...

Lara completou e então baixou os olhos. Bela hora para bancar a sentimental; pensou. Porem se não contasse a ele, ele jamais iria entender o porquê daquela sede de vingança. Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram e então Shura finalmente voltou a falar.

-Más você tambien o marcou...

-Como? –Lara se voltou confusa. –Acho que você não me entendeu ou não fui clara o bastante; ela continuou. –Ele me traiu e eu o flagrei. E com quem? Com a sereia lá em baixo na sala... Entendeu agora?

-Insisto, você lo marcou...; Disse Shura e a jovem o fitou ainda mais confusa.

-Como? Ele se casou, continuou sua vida. Quem parou de viver durante esses anos fui eu. Me tranquei em minhas mágoas, derrotas e deixei a solidão tomar conta de minha vida. Me diga, quem marcou quem?

-La sua marca foi, digamos, um poco más profunda y deixou una bela de una cicatriz; Insistiu Shura porem estranhamente um meio sorriso se formava em seus lábios. –Se esqueceu? De la mordida que el Ramón dio nele? De la mordida en lo trasero?

Durante alguns instantes a jovem ponderou, como se aquilo não lhe fizesse sentido, até que a fixa caiu, ou melhor, os créditos do cartão telefônico via mundo da lua, acabou. Uma sonora gargalhada tomou conta do quarto, antes que a jovem voltasse a falar.

-Bobo; Ela disse ainda se recuperando do acesso de riso, levando ambas as mãos aos orbes marejados de lágrimas, mas lágrimas de risos, enxugando-os com as costas das mãos. Incrível, mas três anos não foram capazes de fazê-la esquecer tal cena. –Mas ele deve mesmo ter a cicatriz até hoje, caso não tenha feito uma plástica. Ficou uma semana sem poder se sentar direito, por conta dos dentes ferinos de Ramón.

-Tiene uno sorriso lindo sabia? –Indagou Shura levando uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem que recuou sem jeito. –No perca más tiempo chorando por conta de las cosas passadas, cosas que no a devem afetar más. Já passou. Ele no merece que sofra por ele; sentenciou.

-Tem razão; a jovem assentiu. –Milo é passado, mas...

-Tiene la necesidad de _'lhe dar lo troco'?_ –Indagou Shura abrindo aspas com os dedos ao fim da indagação.

-É, em partes; a jovem respondeu sem jeito. –Queria que ele visse que apesar de tudo, eu estou bem e que ter batido a porta na cara dele há três anos e chorar de encontro à porta, tão alto que ele pôde perfeitamente ouvir do outro lado, não significou mais do que ele possa imaginar ter significado. Quero que ele pense que não o amei em momento algum, quero que sinta o que senti, que ele não foi mais do que mera diversão para mim e que se chorei foi por conta do meu orgulho ferido e não por...

-Amor? Pelo amor que sentía por ele? –Indagou Shura.

-Já nem sei se um dia o amei, mas; a jovem ponderou. –Sim, é isso que eu quero.

-Más, e el Aiolos?

-Se não se importa, prefiro não falar sobre isso pelo menos por hoje; Ela pediu com aparente amargura.

-Está cierto. Amanhã conversamos mejor sobre isso tudo, por hoje solamente durma y descanse. Coloque las ideas en orden; disse Shura e então se aproximou repousando um beijo terno em sua face. –Buena noche; completou se afastando e dando a volta para se deitar.

A jovem se afundou na cama. _Aquele toque, aquele beijo fora doce..._

Tocou a face como se ainda sentisse os lábios do rapaz sobre sua pele e então se afundou entre os travesseiros cobrindo-se até a cabeça.

Mas o que estava sentindo? Aquilo era tão estranho e... Não sabia dizer, mas sem dúvida alguma o destino conspirava contra si, lançando aquela maré de sentimentos e tentando afogar-lhe em suas águas turvas, no entanto, por hoje como dissera Shura, apenas dormiria. Se entregaria as carícias de _Hypinos _e nos braços do Deus do sono encontraria o refúgio depois daquele dia mais do que agitado.

_**Continua... **_

****


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Aprendendo a conviver com o inimigo**

**I – O veneno do escorpião**

Água. Precisava de água. As carícias de Hypinos não haviam sido suficientes para que pegasse no sono. Três da manhã, o dia ainda estava longe de despontar, porem a temperatura estava tão alta que era como se tivesse o sol instalado dentro de casa... _Talvez deitado em sua cama..._

Desceu as escadas em silencio, descalça. Não queria perturbar e muito menos acordar alguém àquela hora. Desceu até a cozinha, onde abriu as janelas deixando que a brisa fresca trespassasse antes que rumasse até a geladeira, tão branca como o resto do cômodo. Abriu a geladeira e sorveu de um gole só o liquido cristalino que havia tirado da jarra de cristal.

_Será que somente eu estou sentindo esse calor insuportável?_ –indagou-se enquanto enchia outra vez o copo com água gelada.

Talvez. Talvez os demais, não tivessem sonhos proibidos e dormissem com o personagem principal de seus sonhos em carne e osso – _Por Zeus... mais carne do que osso_ – bem ao lado...

Voltou a ingerir metade do liquido gelado, porem agora com menos exasperação. Sentia o rosto quente, assim como o resto do corpo como se tivesse febre. Como poderia dormir depois daquilo? De sonhar parte da noite com o calor daqueles lábios tão bem desenhados e... Sem dúvida alguma, não o devia beijar mais. Fosse para causar ciúmes em Aiolos, fosse para vingar-se de Milo. Aquilo tudo a estava deixando perturbada, mais do que perturbada.

Suspirou deslizando o copo pelo pescoço, no intuito de livra-se daquele calor, mas aquilo de nada iria adiantar nem que tomasse um banho frio. O que perturbava era a sua mente, todo aquele emaranhado de sentimentos a estava deixando louca.

Aiolos. Milo. Shura...

Ter três homens na cabeça por três diferentes motivos faria qualquer uma pirar; pensou.

_**-Noite quente não?**_

Lara ouviu a voz grave e sedutora ao pé do ouvido e teria vacilado com o hálito quente a se chocar contra o seu pescoço de forma tão atrevida, se não soubesse e _**muito bem**_ quem jazia atrás de si.

_-Milo?_ –Ela indagou antes de se voltar para trás.

-Não. _Zeus...;_ O rapaz respondeu num largo sorriso afastando-se parcialmente diante da expressão desgostosa da jovem.

-Idiota; Ela respondeu entre dentes dando-lhe as costas e pegando a jarra de água sobre a pia para guardar na geladeira. –Sai da frente! –Lara pediu pouco cortês.

-Poxa, isso é jeito de tratar um _velho amigo?_ –o sorriso se alargou nos lábios do rapaz, que abriu ambos os braços de forma que pudesse expor ainda mais o corpo musculoso quase que totalmente a mostra, a não ser pela samba canção branca.

Lara ponderou durante alguns instantes e automaticamente sem que ao menos percebesse, seus olhos caíram sobre o corpo bronzeado e bem talhado exposto de tão bom grado, porem quase que no mesmo instante balançou a cabeça freneticamente desviando o olhar. Não cairia no seu joguinho. Aquilo não colava mais, sem bem que...

Esquece.

_Lembre-se ele é um inseto pervertido e lindo, mas que te traiu, traiu seus sentimentos da pior forma possível_; ela pensou balançando a cabeça mais uma vez, ciente de que apesar de seus encantos Milo Athanasios lhe era detestável. Despresível.

-Como é que é? Vai querer tomar um banho frio as três da manhã, ou vai me deixar passar? –Ela indagou impaciente batendo os pés contra o piso frio.

-Calma; Milo sorriu afastando-se com ambas as mãos para cima como se dissesse que estava rendido e então se afastou. –Só queria; ele continuou e sem noção do perigo aproximou-se da jovem que fechava a porta da geladeira. –Só queria conversar com você...

-E sobre o que nós dois conversaríamos? –Lara indagou sem se dar ao trabalho de voltar-se para trás, quando sentiu o toque suave e quente dos dedos do rapaz a afastarem pequenas mexas de seus cabelos que lhe caiam displicentes sobre os ombros nus.

-Seu perfume ainda me excita sabia? –Ele murmurou serrando os orbes e aproximando o rosto dos ombros da jovem que imediatamente se voltou para trás.

-O Shura já me disse isso também; Lara forçou um meio sorriso enquanto se desvencilhava da teia que o rapaz tecia em volta de si.

Milo se calou por longos instantes e Lara lhe deu as costas caminhando até a saída da cozinha com um meio sorriso triunfante. Um a zero pra mim; pensou.

-Me diz uma coisa, ou melhor, me tira uma curiosidade...; Disse Milo enquanto se sentava a pequena mesa de madeira no canto do cômodo e pegava uma reluzente maçã da fruteira. –Aquilo tudo é mesmo verdade, ou mero teatro?

-Não sei do que está falando; disse Lara voltando-se para o rapaz.

-Da chama que envolvem você e seu novo namorado; continuou Milo dando uma mordida na maçã. –Te juro que cheguei a pensar que fariam amor no meio da sala; ele completou com um sorriso maroto a se desenhar no canto dos lábios.

_Droga. Marin estava certa. Será que todos haviam pensado a mesma coisa? _Queria afundar a cabeça no chão depois disso. Todos os amigos tinham a sua imagem de_ fera no cio?_ Inclusive Aiolos? Porem, _**quem **_deveria acreditar nisso, pelo menos parecia ter mordido a isca; ela pensou.

-É, fazer o que. Quando se ama somos movidos por sensações e emoções que muitas vezes não conseguimos controlar. Shura me deixou _exausta _hoje, mas a exaustão do amor é boa; a jovem terminou de forma provocante enquanto alongava os braços e fazia uma expressão cansada, que porem não convenceu totalmente o ex.

-Mais do que quando fazíamos amor à noite toda num dia de chuva? –Milo provocou alargando o sorriso. Estava gostando daquele joguinho.

-Muito mais; Lara rebateu com uma calma inabalável, convicta. –Uma noite de amor é muito mais que uma simples noite de paixão e mera diversão...

-Quer dizer que fui só uma diversão pra você? –Milo sorriu antes de dar outra mordida na maçã.

-Nem sempre; Lara provocou. Ah, como era bom acertar aquele ego de macho reprodutor; pensou num meio sorriso.

-É mesmo? –Milo indagou arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto se levantava e se aproximava da jovem perigosamente. –Não é isso que eu a ouvia murmurar entre meus braços, entre meus lábios...; sorriu. –Talvez eu possa relembrar aqueles momentos, que parecem estar apagados em sua memória. Posso fazer isso com todo o prazer...

A jovem ponderou, sentindo-o aproximar-se ainda mais até que seus lábios roçassem seu pescoço. Se ele estava gostando daquele joguinho, ela também estava. Estava adorando, na verdade.

Afagou-lhe as melenas azuis como prova de rendição, ouvindo um fraco gemido do mesmo.

-Claro, seria um imenso prazer; ela murmurou provocante em seu ouvido, antes de continuar sentindo-o apoiar uma das mãos suavemente em sua cintura. –Assim como julgo que será um _**imenso** prazer_ relembrar _o quão doce foi ter o seu traseiro entre os dentes pontiagudos de Ramón_, não é querido?

O rapaz se enregelou e subitamente se afastou, se voltando para trás como se temesse ver a prórpria personificação de Cérbero atrás de si, pronto para estraçalhar-lhe entre suas presas. Um sorriso maligno brincava nos lábios da jovem, enquanto fitava o rosto lívido do rapaz.

-Tenha uma boa noite; ela disse antes de sumir pelo cômodo escuro que levava aos quartos no segundo andar.

-Droga; praguejou Milo, sentando-se mais uma vez e fitando a maçã em cima da mesa. Já não tinha mais fome.

**II – Desprendendo-se do passado**

A manhã despertou quente e ensolarada. O sol brilhava reluzente no límpido céu azul, mas... _Reluzente demais_; Pensou Shura fazendo uma careta de desaprovação.

O rapaz havia acabado de acordar de uma forma... pouco sutil. As cortinas haviam sido literalmente escancaradas deixando que assim a luz do sol iluminasse os aposentos. Esfregou os olhos tentando se acostumar com a repentina claridade quando ouviu a _"namorada"_ praguejar algum impropério enquanto revirava uma das três malas que havia trazido. Ainda não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta roupa, se estavam numa casa de praia; pensou.

-Droga! –Ela praguejou alheia a observação do rapaz.

Shura sentou-se sobre a cama e então pode ver com total clareza a jovem ainda de pijama sentada no meio do quarto, rodeada pelas três malas abertas. Provavelmente estava à procura de algo importante; ele pensou diante do aparente desespero da mesma em encontrar tal coisa.

-Droga! A onde foi que eu enfiei aquela _porcaria? _–Lara exasperou enquanto revirava ambas as malas espalhando as roupas e tudo mais que havia trazido pelo carpete.

_É, talvez não fosse tão importante assim_; pensou Shura e ia se levantar quando algo foi lançado em sua direção. Rápido e de bons reflexos o rapaz segurou a pequena peça preta lançada pela jovem. Voltou os orbes perplexos para o que tinha nas mãos.

_Bela forma de começar o dia..._ Ser despertado por uma _"chuva de lingerie?"_ –Pensou enquanto um meio sorriso se formava em seus lábios.

-Droga, droga, droga! –Lara continuava a praguejar ao mesmo rítimo em que lançava tudo o que via dentro da mala, sem se dar conta que o chão, a cama e... Shura estavam recebendo toda aquela _"chuva"._

_-Buenos diaz..._

-Bom dia; ela disse maquinalmente ainda presa no seu desespero em revirar as malas antes de se voltar para traz. Quando ele havia acordado? –indagou-se.

Do outro lado da muralha da China, agora parcialmente destruída –Shura havia tirado alguns travesseiros dali para que pudesse ver a jovem – o rapaz a fitava, sentado sobre a cama e com...

_Era aquilo mesmo que estava pensando?_ –Ela indagou-se e então corou feito um tomate ao ver que sim, era _**aquilo**_. Um meio sorriso brincava nos lábios do rapaz.

Zeus, mas o que eu to fazendo? –Lara indagou-se, só então reparando no que havia acontecido no quarto. Parecia que um tufão havia passado por ali e revirado tudo. Roupas pra todo lado, no carpete, aos pés da cama, na cama e... O que aquela bendita e _minúscula calcinha preta_ comprada sob indicação daquela vendedora do sexshop – que não era só uma vendedora, era _**"****a****"**_ vendedora. Jamais iria comprar algo como aquilo nem sob tortura, mas a mesma lhe convencera: _"Com essa preciosidade você é capaz de conquistar até o Keanu Reeves se quiser. Eu garanto!". _

_Por Zeus, o que aquilo fazia na mão dele?_

É, iria conquistar sim, mas... Só se fosse um lugarzinho no submundo de Hades, porque depois dessa já estava morta e enterrada de tanta vergonha; ela pensou exasperada.

-É, bem, eu...; Lara balbuciou completamente sem jeito.

-Vejo que veio realmente preparada pra conquistar el Aiolos...; Shura sorriu maroto. –Aroma de...; Ele ponderou aproximando a pequena peça rendada do rosto. _–Morango...? _–Indagou por fim, vendo a jovem corar furiosamente.

"_Ah, e tem mais... esse aroma de morango é irresistível, altamente excitante e lhe garanto, levanta até..."._

As palavras da vendedora ecoavam em sua mente, tal qual um sino. To morta; pensou e então suspirou. Não aconteceu nada. Eu sou uma mulher madura o suficiente pra saber lidar com isso. O que tem demais nisso? Se ele gosta, eu também gosto e isso diz que ambos temos bom gosto, nada mais. Vejamos por um lado bom... Pelo que parece o Aiolos também há de gostar...

-Bem, ahm, é... poderia fazer o favor de me devolver? –Indagou por fim. Sentia-se febril e... _Por que raios estava gaguejando?_ Não era uma mulher, madura e... Não. Não era; suspirou frustrada. O discurso de mulher madura e desencanada não era mais do que isso, um discurso.

-Claro; respondeu Shura jogando a pequena peça para a jovem que a pegou no ar e mais rápida do que podia imaginar enfiou-a no fundo da mala, com o rosto em brasas dando lhe as costas. –Más me diz una cosa; ele continuou enquanto se levantava da cama. –O que es isso tudo? Parece que um tufão pasó esta manhã por aqui...

-É que; Ela balbuciou se voltando para traz e então o grau de vermelho berrante em suas faces subiu mais um degrau na escala.

_Será que ele não percebia que aquilo a perturbava?_ O rapaz a olhava do outro lado da cama, porem agora em pé e como sempre ao anoitecer ou amanhecer usava somente a costumeira cueca boxer, hoje preta.

-Que? –Ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo ainda esperando por uma resposta.

-É, bem, nada. Só uma porcaria que queria jogar fora e que na verdade não estou conseguindo achar; ela respondeu tentando ser o mais natural possível.

-Y o que era? –Shura perguntou interessado. Não podia ser qualquer coisa. Algo sem valor não a faria revistar todas as malas e causar aquela catástrofe no quarto; pensou.

-Se eu te contar; Ela começou de cabeça baixa. –Não vai nem ao menos acreditar...

-Y por quê no? –indagou Shura dando a volta e se sentando do outro lado da cama de frente para a jovem ainda sentada no chão.

Lara ponderou durante alguns instantes fitando as próprias pernas, cruzadas na posição de lótus até que se voltou para o rapaz, que a observava em silêncio.

-Me responda uma pergunta. Que tipo de mulher guarda durante três anos algo pertencente ao seu ex-namorado, que nem isso foi e que lhe traiu?

-Lara; Shura murmurou surpreso.

-Resposta certa; ela disse, como se ele lhe tivesse dado a resposta. –É, Lara Petrakis aquela que foi corneada mil vezes mais que a rainha dos deuses e que ainda sim; a jovem ponderou e então abriu aspas com os dedos. –Ainda sim "venera o onipotente...".

-Milo te fez alguna cosa ontem? –Indagou Shura, vendo a jovem baixar a cabeça novamente e fitar as pernas.

-Ele me passou uma cantada na cozinha de madrugada ... E pior, como se nada houvesse acontecido, entende? –Lara se voltou com um olhar indignado. –E o pior de tudo não é isso, é que três anos depois nada parece ter mudado. Ainda sou ingênua e manipulável, alguém que facilmente cai na teia do inimigo. Me diz quem é que guarda a camiseta velha do ex-namorado durante três anos e ainda por cima a usa como pijama?

Shura manteve-se calado e então a jovem respondeu:

-É, eu, a única idiota capaz de fazer tal coisa, mas chega! –Ela exasperou. –Tal qual a noite passada serei vencedora, não vou me submeter aos caprichos daquele idiota e vou me livrar de qualquer coisa que me faça lembrar dele. Por isso essa bagunça; Lara tentou se explicar apontando para as roupas espalhadas no chão. –Estava procurando aquela porcaria pra jogar fora...

-Trouxe la camisa velha dele? –Shura arqueou a sobrancelha incrédulo.

-Viu como sou uma idiota? –Ela indagou finalmente levantando-se do chão. –Pior, você já me viu usando aquela porcaria. Usei na primeira noite que passamos aqui e... Ah, como não havia pensado nisso antes?

-Como? –indagou Shura, mas a jovem já havia corrido até o banheiro deixando pra trás as malas abertas e lá gritava eufórica. Algo incompreensível aos seus ouvidos, mas que só dizia uma coisa, que por fim havia encontrado o que tanto procurara.

**III – Rasgando seda**

-Bom dia; Disseram Milo e Thétis ao chegarem à mesa posta com o café da manhã, onde jaziam os demais com a exceção de Lara e Shura que ainda não haviam descido.

-Bom dia; responderam todos com a uma única exceção. Shina.

A jovem continuou a espalhar a sua geléia preferida sobre a torrada, como se não houvesse escutado ou então não quisesse escutar.

-Ainda continua mal criada hein, _**cobra**_? –Milo zombou enquanto se servia da jarra de suco.

-Ainda continua, idiota _**inseto**_? –Shina rebateu, forçando um sorriso.

-Zeus... Juro que não entendo essa antipatia de vocês dois; Aiolia suspirou e Milo sorriu divertido se voltando para Shina e lhe mostrando a língua de forma infantil.

-Não liga não Thétis; Marin que estava ao lado do noivo na cabeceira da mesa tentou explicar ao ver que a jovem de melenas douradas fitava a cena com aparente confusão. –Esses dois se tratam assim desde que se conheceram, agora não me pergunte o porquê, nenhum de nós sabemos, mas...

-Garantimos, que no fundo eles se amam; Aiolos completou a frase em tom de escárnio levando uma cotovelada de Shina que estava a seu lado, com cara de poucos amigos. –Espera; ele disse se voltando para a amiga num sorriso. –Não terminei. Quero dizer que no fundo eles devem se detestar menos do que possa imaginar...

-Ah; Murmurou Thétis que no fundo não havia entendido muita coisa, mas Milo Athanasios teria que lhe explicar direitinho essa história depois. Só agora entendia os olhares estranhos que a jovem havia lhes lançado à noite passada. Isso não estava cheirando bem; pensou.

Nesse mesmo instante um outro bom dia em uníssono se dissipou no ar.

-Bom dia; Disseram Lara e Shura, sentando-se ao lado de Aiolos e Shina ficando de frente para Milo e a esposa.

-Bom dia minha amiga; disse Marin, após todos responderem. –Não sei, mas há algo diferente em você hoje...

-Que nada deve ser impressão sua; Lara respondeu num sorriso servindo-se de um copo de suco, porem no fundo sabia muito bem o porquê de toda aquela felicidade: _Eu o destruí!_ –Pensou lançando um sorriso forçado e programado para Milo e a esposa. A única coisa que ainda tinha dele jazia em pedacinhos no cesto do banheiro...

-Também notei isso; disse Aiolos que estava sentado ao lado da jovem, fazendo a mesma se voltar para si.

-Sabe o que é isso? –Indagou Milo chamando a atenção dos demais. Um sorriso maroto começou a moldar-lhe o canto dos lábios. –É cara de _quem fez amor à noite toda_, não é Lara? –indagou por fim, vendo a jovem corar feito um tomate e os amigos caírem no riso, até Shina. Empatados; ele pensou.

Lara ponderou durante alguns instantes, sentia o olhar de Aiolos sobre si. Ele não havia rido. Ao contrário, ficara extremamente sério. Será que... Será que Marin estava mesmo certa? –pensou. Ao seu lado Shura tentava forçar um meio sorriso enquanto tomava a sua xícara de café.

Inseto idiota; pensou cerrando os punhos por debaixo da mesa. Ainda lhe daria o troco.

-Ah Milo; Shina chamou de repente chamando a atenção de todos, após cessar o acesso de riso que havia lhe tomado. –Ao contrário da Lara você ta com uma cara _**péssima**_ sabia? Dormiu mal foi? –zombou e mais uma vez o salão se encheu de risos.

Lara se voltou para o lado. Shura ria. Aiolos ria. Todos a exceção de Milo riam, até sua esposa parecia conter um risinho. Mas o mais intrigante era Shina, a amiga parecia estar realmente se divertindo com aquilo. Sabia da antipatia da mesma pelo ex, não sabia o porquê, já que a mesma nunca dissera nada a respeito, no entanto, só não sabia que depois de todos aqueles anos aquela _"inimizade à primeira vista"_ continuaria tão forte.

-Thétis? E então o _Milozinho_ dormiu bem, ou sou eu que estou com uma impressão errada e essas olheiras são permanentes? –Shina voltou a zombar recebendo um olhar cortante de Milo, que definitivamente, não gostava de diminutivos, ainda mais vindos dela.

-Na verdade; Começou Thétis vendo o esposo se voltar com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada para si. –Na verdade, ele, se revirou a noite toda. Não sei se por causa do calor, mas o fato é que teve pesadelos nos quais pedia pra que um tal de _Ramón _saísse de cima dele e...

-Milo? –Aiolia interpelou o relato de Thétis, abrindo um largo sorriso, enquanto os demais se continham pra não cair no riso. –Que história é essa de mandar um tal de _Ramón_ sair de cima de você?

-Traumas do passado meu amigo; Murmurou Shina voltando sua atenção para a xícara de chá a sua frente, porem o sorriso maroto persistia em seus lábios.

-Traumas? –Thétis se horrorizou. –Que traumas? –ela perguntou sem ao menos perceber que o marido estava estático e pálido feito um papel ao seu lado.

-Pergunte a Lara... Ela vai saber te responder melhor; Shina sorriu enigmática e as atenções se voltaram para a jovem de cabelos castanhos que engoliu em seco.

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: O grande dia se aproxima**

**I – Pimenta nos olhos dos outros...**

-Para de rir...

-Yo no consigo...

-Eu já pedi pra você parar...

-Y yo voy lhe pedir una cosa agora; Disse Shura, apoiando-se nos cotovelos após ter se deitado preguiçosamente sobre a cama. –Por favor, yo imploro, siempre que tiver alguna história cômica sobre los traumas do Milo me conta, me conta porque es bueno demais; completou caindo no riso mais uma vez.

-Foi realmente muito boa aquela do...; A jovem não conteve um meio sorriso, antes de se entregar há uma sonora gargalhada.

Haviam passado parte da manhã discutindo a respeito dos traumas passados de Milo com _o tal_ _Ramón_, que a princípio Thétis havia julgado ser alguma espécie de maníaco pervertido com pelo menos dois metros de altura, a julgar pelos horríveis pesadelos que o marido havia tido durante a noite. Porem, quando a jovem descobriu que Ramón não passava de um pequeno cãozinho que mais parecia um rato de tão pequeno, até mesmo ela, não conseguiu conter o riso.

Havia dado o troco e fechado com chave de ouro a sessão: _"Envergonhe-me o quanto for capaz..."; _pensou Lara sem conseguir conter um meio sorriso vitorioso, antes de se aproximar do rapaz.

-Você tem razão, mas é que o pessoal deve ta querendo dormir há essas horas e se a gente continuar a rir desse jeito feito duas _hienas_ isso definitivamente não vai ser possível; Disse Lara enquanto se aproximava da cama e sentava-se ao lado do rapaz que ainda ria, literalmente chorava de rir, tanto ou mais que si.

-Es culpa sua, por contar todas aquelas histórias de las eternas brigas entre o Milo y _El Ramón; _Respondeu Shura tentando controlar o riso enquanto se recostava na cabeceira da cama.

E a última, a do jantar, sem dúvida havia sido a melhor, ou melhor, a mais vergonhosa das recordações, capaz de fazer o _"Senhor Maravilha"_ se encolher, dar uma desculpa qualquer, abdicando até mesmo a sobremesa e se retirar mais cedo para a cama...

**o-o-o**

_**Algumas horas antes, no costumeiro jantar entre amigos...**_

_-O jantar estava ótimo Marin; Disse Thétis enquanto levava com delicadeza o guardanapo até os lábios._

_-Imagina, é bondade a sua; respondeu Marin que havia acabado de voltar à mesa de jantar com uma enorme tigela cheia de sorvete nas mãos. –**Yakisoba**, é algo que praticamente nasci sabendo fazer. Mas sinto mesmo é por não estar lhes oferecendo uma sobremesa descente. Sou péssima na arte de fazer qualquer receita doce; a ruiva sorriu._

_-Imagina Marin; Aiolos interviu enquanto se servia da sobremesa, tal qual os demais. –Me diz quem é que não gosta de sorvete de chocolate?_

_-Ninguém; Lara e Milo responderam em uníssono e rapidamente trocaram um olhar, diante da estranha sensação de pensarem a mesma coisa e ao mesmo tempo._

_-Ah, não vale; Murmurou Aiolia num sorriso divertido. –Os chocólatras do grupo? –Indagou arrancando o riso dos demais._

_-Parece que vocês realmente se parecem bastante, por isso Milo falava tanto de você; Disse Thétis sem perceber que todos na mesa haviam ficado momentaneamente incomodados com o comentário. –Tem gostos em comum, até esse vício por chocolate; a sereia sorriu._

_-É bem, eu; começou Lara sem saber ao certo o que dizer. _

_Aquilo era estranho, todos ali sabiam do seu passado com Milo, exceto a esposa e aquilo não lhe parecia leal. Havia passado o dia junto da jovem e havia descoberto que se não fosse o pequeno detalhe de ter sido trocada, traída pelo ex por conta dela, poderiam até serem boas amigas. Thétis era educada, gentil e bem humorada, uma ótima pessoa para se ter como companhia, porem continuava sendo "aquela por quem ele me trocou" e isso não era algo que pudesse esquecer tão facilmente._

_No entanto, aquele era um passado remoto o qual queria a todo custo apagar de sua mente, então, era melhor deixar como estava. Lara Petrakis e Milo Athanasios continuariam a ser os melhores amigos que haviam se desentendido alguns anos atrás por alguma bobagem qualquer; pensou a jovem._

_-Talvez, mas o Milo tinha um rival infalível nessa eterna luta pela Lara, digo pela amizade da Lara; a voz de Shina lhe trouxe de volta ao presente. –E lhe garanto a luta foi ferrenha, tanto que acho que isso foi uma das causas do afastamento de ambos; Shina zombou levando as atenções para si, principalmente a de Thétis que a fitava com seus grandes e curiosos orbes azuis._

_Mas o que ela pensa que está fazendo? –Lara indagou-se exasperada. Havia se sentido grata pela ajuda da amiga durante a manhã, sem ela talvez não tivesse conseguido dar uma bela de uma lição naquele inseto pervertido, porem, como sempre, Lady Médici tinha de dar o seu bote e lançar o seu veneno..._

_Uma coisa era juntarem-se para zombar de Milo e de seu horror pelo pequeno yorkshire, outra bem diferente era lançar insinuações a respeito de um passado que tentava a todo custo esquecer; pensou e depois de uma breve pausa que levava os telespectadores a fitarem com infinita curiosidade a sua interlocutora, Shina voltou a falar:_

_-El Ramón; a jovem completou e caiu na gargalhada levando os demais junto de si. –Conta Lara, conta o que aconteceu aquele dia, no primeiro dia que o Milo apareceu na sua casa? Acho que essa a gente ainda não contou. Estávamos todos lá, mas você melhor do que ninguém saberá contar essa pitoresca história..._

_-É, bem, eu; Lara balbuciou mais uma vez. Definitivamente não se podia sentir-se grata a Lady Médici por muito tempo... Devia enforcá-la, decapitá-la ou ainda queimá-la viva numa fogueira? Ou melhor, tudo isso junto? –Lara indagou-se desesperada. O diria agora? _

_Aquele dia. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia. Já se fazia duas semanas desde que Milo Athanasios – um amigo de infância de Aiolos e Aiolia que vivia na Grécia – havia deixado de ser apenas um amigo para si, o mesmo tempo que tinha de estadia no Brasil. É havia se precipitado. Duas semanas? Duas semanas e ele já dormia em seu apartamento quase todas as noites... Jamais havia se comportado assim em seus relacionamentos passados. Havia sempre um tempo de conhecimento, um de flertes e aí sim rolava um primeiro e casto beijo. Ir pra cama? Isso sim demorava muito mais tempo, mas... Nenhum deles, dos rapazes que havia conhecido antes se chamava Milo Athanasios..._

_-Bom, quando isso aconteceu, bem, eu; Lara balbuciou. _

_Aquilo era golpe baixo. Ter que contar como havia sido apresentar Milo formalmente como namorado aos amigos, há exatos três anos? Ainda se recordava da cara de espanto de todos que se quer cogitavam tal possibilidade. De Aiolos chamando-a num canto, com a desculpa de lhe ajudar a arrumar a cozinha após o jantar, com o único intuito de alertá-la quanto ao veneno do escorpião... _

_Tinha vontade de estrangular a amiga; pensou mais uma vez cerrando os punhos em baixo da mesa._

_-Vejo que Lara está um tanto quanto esquecida, mas eu não; Shina continuou. –Lembro-me como se fosse ontem; ela disse, um sorriso matreiro se desenhando nos lábios rosados e todos trocaram um meio sorriso, porem apreensivos, sem saber ao certo o que a jovem iria dizer. _

_-Então, conte-me; Disse Thétis com aparente curiosidade, ainda mais por ver que o papagaio que tinha como marido estava tão calado quanto um túmulo ao seu lado. Aí tinha coisa; pensou._

_-Bem, já que insiste... _

_Shina sorriu, um sorriso maléfico por assim dizer, recebendo um olhar cortante de Milo, que sabia que a jovem iria desenterrar algo absolutamente vergonhoso e do fundo do baú._

_-Bom, era uma noite comum como qualquer outra; Começou Shina em tom solene. –Até que..._

_Ela fez uma pausa fazendo com que todos a olhassem com atenção e curiosidade nos olhos._

_-Até que? –indagou Thétis._

_-Até que o Milo chegou; continuou Shina. –Todos havíamos sido convidados para um jantar na casa da Lara. Sabe como é não? A típica reuniãozinha entre amigos, mas faltava alguém. O seu __**querido e amado esposo**__; Shina zombou sem ao menos se importar com o olhar cortante que Milo lhe dirigia do outro lado da mesa, tão gélido que poderia congelar o inferno. –Fazia acho que, umas duas semanas que ele havia chegado da Grécia, se não me engano, mas já fazia parte do grupo de amigos. Como bem deve saber Milo e os Kinaros são amigos de infância; Shina deu uma breve explicação, antes de continuar. –Bem, até eu não o detestava tanto naquela época, ou melhor, detestava sim; a jovem fez uma breve pausa._

_-Vamos continue; Insistiu Thétis que já não prestava atenção em mais nada a não ser no relato de Shina, o que era bom por um lado, já que os demais trocavam olhares apreensivos entre si._

_-Bom, continuando. Todos nós já estávamos na casa da Lara. Lara e Marin terminavam de por o jantar na cozinha enquanto, eu, que não sou boba nem nada e odeio afazeres domésticos por mais simples que sejam, estava na sala com Aiolia e Aiolos e claro; Shina fez mais uma pausa lançando um olhar significativo e jocoso a Milo. –Ramón. De repente a campainha tocou. A porta estava só encostada e o ilustre visitante da noite teve a infeliz idéia de abrir a porta antes que um de nós a abríssemos, melhor dizendo, antes que algum de nós prendêssemos "a fera" na sua longínqua cela..._

_-Não entendi; Disse Thétis._

_-É porque eu ainda não terminei; Respondeu Shina. –A porta se abriu. E quem é que havia chegado?_

_-Milo? –Indagou Thétis._

_-É, Milo, o seu querido esposo; Shina sorriu jocosa. –Só que... Bem, ele não teve a recepção que esperava. Imaginem a cena; a jovem gesticulou. –Um idiota com cara de paspalho em frente à porta com um largo sorriso e um enorme buquê de rosas e, do outro lado da porta a própria reencarnação de Cérbero... Resultado? Tão rápido quanto uma flecha, Ramón, o pesadelo de um certo alguém, agora todos nós sabemos muito bem o porquê, correu até a porta e lançou-se sobre o seu mais temível inimigo derrubando-o de costas no chão..._

_-Me lembro dessa cena; murmurou Aiolos tentando conter um meio sorriso. –O Milo literalmente se estatelou no chão e gritava ensandecidamente que tirássemos aquele monstro de cima dele..._

_-Enquanto digladiava com o seu pior inimigo; Aiolia completou já não conseguindo conter o riso diante da cena._

_Todos se seguravam para não caírem no riso quando Shina interveio._

_-Esperem meus amigos, a contadora de história sou eu, então deixem-me encerrar o conto da noite; ela disse levantando-se da mesa para se tornar visível a todos. –É isso querida, agora já sabe do trauma do seu marido. Aquele dia quase tivemos que chamar a policia, tamanho desespero em que esse aí ficou, como se tivesse sido atacado por algum serial killer ou extraterretre; Shina apontou para um Milo lívido. –Demos água com açúcar, melado. Pensamos até em chamar uma curandeira pra afastar o carma que havia se apossado dele, mas não teve jeito, como pode ver o mal persistiu. Quer um conselho? –disse Shina e Thétis assentiu silenciosamente, embebida por suas palavras como se as recebesse de um clérigo. –Convença-o a fazer terapia, só assim perderá esse trauma._

_Ao fim do relato, todos se entreolhavam não mais com olhares apreensivos e sim com expressões quase disformes na tentativa de conter o riso. Lábios e rostos se contorciam numa última tentativa de resistir ao riso, mas foi inevitável... Uma salva de risos tomou conta do salão. Aquilo tudo havia mesmo acontecido, Shina apenas omitira o porquê da visita de Milo._

_-Só não entendi o porque das rosas... _

_Thétis murmurou num tom quase inaudível, pensativa, porem ninguém pôde ouvi-la diante de tamanha balburdia de risos, nem mesmo o marido que continuava lívido e surdo às suas indagações. Milo tinha um único pensamento em mente: "Assassinar Lady Médici...". _

**o-o-o**

–Más tem una cosa...; Disse Shura, após recuperar-se da crise de risos, voltando-se para a jovem ao seu lado.

-O que? –Indagou Lara.

-Acho que devia ter contado la verdad a Thétis. Que você y el Milo foram bien más que buenos amigos; respondeu.

-E pra que? –Indagou Lara, fitando os orbes castanhos do espanhol.

-Cómo pra que? Porque eso sería o correto; Shura respondeu com simplicidade.

-Eu sei, mas...; A jovem murmurou afundando-se contra os travesseiros. –Não valia a pena, nem pra mim e nem pra ela. Ela poderia começar a me evitar achando que ainda estou interessada no Milo. Vir com aquelas perguntinhas infames, sobre o porquê terminamos, quem terminou e quando. E se abusar perguntaria com que freqüência fazíamos amor, pra que possa aumentar a sua freqüência com ele, tornando-se uma verdadeira _atleta_ com o intuito de fazer com que ele veja que ela é definitivamente a melhor opção pra ele; Lara despejou de um fôlego só, enquanto Shura mantinha-se calado ao seu lado, pelo menos até o fim de seu relato.

-Y qual era? –Indagou Shura após alguns segundos de silencio.

-Como? –Indagou Lara se voltando para o rapaz ao seu lado que havia se apoiado em um dos braços e a fitava.

-Qual era la frecuencia? –Ele indagou, um meio sorriso a se desenhar nos lábios bem talhados, vendo a face da jovem instantaneamente torna-se rubra.

-É, bem... Pra que quer saber isso? –Indagou sem jeito.

_"Eu e minha mania de falar mais do que devo... Por que é que eu tinha que falar da minha intimidade com aquele inseto pra ele?"._ –indagou-se exasperada.

-Pra yo poder aumentar la frecuencia con que _nós hacemos amor_, caso el Milo ou su esposa vienham me perguntar uno día; Shura sorriu. –Quero que piensen que somos _mejores atletas_ que eles; completou num sorriso divertido vendo a jovem corar ainda mais, completamente sem jeito. Adorava vê-la envergonhada; pensou. _Ficava linda com o rosto rosado..._

-É, ahm, bem, eu... Acho melhor a gente dormir! –Lara sentenciou, rapidamente dando as costas para o rapaz, como única alternativa de fuga daquela conversa mais do que perturbadora. –Já está tarde...; murmurou.

Shura sorriu se divertindo com a situação. Ponderou e depois de alguns instantes de silêncio voltou a falar:

-No vai montar la barrera? –Indagou ainda fitando a jovem de costas para si e em silencio, porem quase podia ouvir as batidas agitadas de seu coração.

-To cansada pra isso; Lara murmurou sem se voltar. –Sabe uma maratona no shopping junto de uma grávida a procura de roupas para o seu bebê não é brincadeira, ainda mais quando ela tem uma companhia tão bem disposta em lhe ajudar, que mais parece estar grávida também; a jovem fez uma pausa. –Sabe, se não fosse por aquele ventre liso e reto feito uma tábua, te juro poderia lhe afirmar que Thétis também está grávida, ou então deve estar com uma vontade enorme de encomendar o seu pequeno _artrópodezinho..._

A jovem sorriu relembrando-se da animação de Thétis durante à tarde no shopping. A jovem esposa de Milo havia se deleitado em meio a todos os mimos e roupinhas que viam nas lojas especializadas para bebês. Havia ajudado Marin a escolher as peças, dado opinião a respeito de cores e modelos de forma tão entusiasmada que era como se estivesse fazendo compras para o seu próprio bebê.

_-Artrópodezinho...;_ Murmurou Shura tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos. –Essa foi buena; sorriu divertido.

-Ué, filho de artrópode é o que? –Lara sorriu divertida. –Mas voltando ao assunto; ela continuou se referindo a barreira. –Eu já te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você não é nenhum _maluco pervertido_ que vai acordar e me atacar durante o sono; completou.

-Obligado pelo el voto de confiança; Shura sorriu deixando-se se afundar nos travesseiros. Também estava cansado, cansado até mesmo pra se "vestir" pra dormir, tal qual a jovem que também jazia vestida ainda. –Más quer dicer que até la noche passada me achava com la _cara del maluco pervertido?_ –Ele sorriu.

-Não é bem isso, mas o fato é que confio em você; a jovem respondeu num sorriso lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro. –Mas e aí como foi o seu dia?

-Fomos la praia, jugamos un poco de vôlei y assistimos futebol en la tv más la tarde; Shura respondeu fitando o teto, ambas as mãos cruzadas sobre o corpo.

-Que programa...; A jovem murmurou num sorriso. –_Programa de cueca..._; torceu o nariz.

-No esperava que fizéssemos las unhas juntos, no es? Shura sorriu divertido antes de se voltar para o lado ficando de costas para a jovem e apagar a luz do abajur.

-Não; Lara murmurou em resposta sem conter um meio sorriso. –E a propósito; ela ponderou. –_Eram três vezes por noite quando não estava chovendo..._

**o-o-o**

_**Dois dias depois...**_

Era estranho, mas a cada dia que se passava sentia-se mais à vontade junto de Shura. Não montava mais barreiras durante a noite para deixá-lo longe de si, ao contrário, passavam boa parte da noite conversando e rindo quando o assunto era Milo Athanasios. Não que não se sentisse mais atraída por ele, pelo vizinho misterioso, mas agora era diferente. Via nele mais do que isso, um homem bonito, via nele um amigo, coisa que Aiolos não mais parecia ser...

Enquanto a distancia entre Aiolos e si aumentava a aproximação com Shura também, até demais...

A manhã passada fora o exemplo mais claro e real disso. Despertara e esquecendo-se de que não estava sozinha na cama, voltou-se para o lado encontrando algo largo e macio onde pôde se aconchegar. _O peito de Shura_. Aconchegou-se sonolenta sobre o peito largo do rapaz, sentindo o calor emanado por sua pele aos poucos se misturar com o de seu corpo, as batidas cadenciadas de seu coração a lhe envolverem em sua suave melodia. E só se deu conta do que fazia quando sentiu um braço forte envolver sua cintura aconchegando-a ainda mais naquele leve torpor matinal.

Depois disso – um pedido desesperado de desculpas enquanto corava feito um tomate e um sorriso do rapaz dizendo que não havia mal algum naquilo – havia passado parte do dia, meio que, o evitando, coisa que só durou até o almoço. Gostava dele, gostava de conversar com ele e independente das costumeiras gafes que cometia a vontade de tê-lo por perto, de ter um amigo, alguém a quem pudesse confiar seus sonhos e planos malucos era maior do que ter se envergonhado por alguma besteira cometida, seja ela à noite ou durante o dia, já que não eram poucas se tratando de si.

Ainda amava Aiolos. Sentia uma imensa vontade de socar o rosto de porcelana de Shina, quando essa praticamente se _"sentava no colo do amigo", _porem desde a última conversa tida com Aiolos na praia, no segundo dia de estadia ali, não haviam mais voltado a conversar a sós. Uma barreira invisível e intransponível havia se erguido entre ambos. Já Shina, apesar dos _flertes_ com o amigo, havia subido e muito sua cota de amizade para consigo. Sempre que podia Lady Médici fazia alguma piadinha, ou relembrava alguma pérola do nefasto passado de Milo...

Aquilo enfurecia o _"Senhor Maravilha"_ que tinha a sua imagem de herói, mito grego, jogada na lama, porem Milo nada fazia além de lançar olhares cortantes a Shina, uma ameaça velada de morte lenta e dolorosa, o que de fato era muito estranho se tratando de quem era.

No entanto, talvez Milo ainda estivesse apenas planejando a forma como daria fim à _serpente_, a forma como chamava carinhosamente Shina. Mas que haveria troco, há isso teria.

Enfim, na medida do possível tudo caminhava bem rumo ao grande dia... Grande dia? É, ele estava chegando e isso obviamente deixa os noivos agitados, nervosos, ansiosos com tal momento, mas...

_Não era sempre a noiva quem ficava mais ansiosa? _

No caso de Aiolia e Marin não. O leão andava de um lado para o outro e rugia preocupado com tudo. Com o terno que ainda não estava totalmente acabado, com os arranjos do local onde seria a cerimônia, já que o tal de _August_, que era quem cuidaria disso tudo ainda não havia dado o ar de sua graça e combinava tudo a base do telefone. Como Shura havia lhe dito mais cedo, Aiolia _era a noiva_, sem sombra de dúvidas. Por outro lado, Marin continuava com a mesma calma de sempre, apesar do vestido que ainda não havia chegado também e de tudo o mais que ainda estava pra ser resolvido com relação à cerimônia.

No entanto, entendia e muito bem o porquê do desespero de Aiolia. Nenhum dos parentes do noivo haviam chegado ainda, alias nem da noiva, já que Thouma o irmão mais novo de Marin e seu único parente também não havia chegado do Japão ainda.

Por um lado – egoísta é claro – podia dizer que estava feliz com o que acontecia; pensou Lara. _Sem tias chatas_. Do noivo, não suas. Assim, como Marin, não tinha parentes vivos e pior, nem ao menos um irmão.

_No entanto, definitivamente estava no paraíso..._

Sem tias chatas e alcoviteiras para lhe azucrinarem dizendo que_ "estava ficando seca e sem frutos..."._ Sem a costumeira balburdia de quando um bando de gregos, crianças, velhos e adolescentes barulhentos se juntavam. Enfim, tirando o fato de ter que conviver com Milo Athanasios e sua esposa e de ter que ver a sua _querida e pior inimiga_ se jogar nos braços do homem que amava, a semana havia transcorrido bem, bem até demais.

Mas e se ele não vier? Certamente era isso que Aiolia pensava, mesmo que não dissesse. Estava desesperado por pensar que talvez o pai não viesse ao casamento, o que não era justo. Como podia desaprovar que o filho se casasse com alguém como Marin? Marin era única e quando o velho kinaros a conhecesse saberia disso ao primeiro olhar que trocasse com a amiga; pensou.

Todos tinham seus problemas e claro... Também tinha o seu.

_Como podia ter se esquecido... _

Com o que Shura iria ao casamento? Definitivamente a opção de ir de _sunga e gravata_ – por mais tentadora que fosse – estava fora de cogitação...

Antes de viajarem haviam combinado que comprariam uma vestimenta adequada ao rapaz que seria padrinho da noiva junto de si, mas haviam se esquecido de tal detalhe. Estavam praticamente as vésperas do casamento e ainda não haviam resolvido esse pormenor.

No entanto...

Shopping. Lojas e butiques. O dia seria longo, mas produtivo.

**II – Indo as compras**

_Ah, como aquilo era bom..._

Passear de braços dados com um namorado lindo arrancando suspiros e olhares invejosos por onde passava; pensou a jovem enquanto caminhava no meio da praça de alimentação do shopping indo em direção as lojas, onde poderia resolver o seu problema quanto ao traje de Shura para o casamento. Caminhavam só os dois, ora rindo, ora conversando enquanto olhavam as vitrines. Um casal, um perfeito casal. Dessa vez as amigas não quiseram lhe acompanhar.

Shina dissera que tinha alguns problemas do trabalho que teria que resolver, então não teria tempo. Como? Bom, Lady Médici era publicitária e alguém muito influente em seu meio, então nunca saia de casa por mais de doze horas sem o seu laptop. Resolveria alguns pormenores de sua nova campanha publicitária e que dependiam exclusivamente de sua aprovação via Internet. Thétis por sua vez dissera que estava cansada e decidiu ficar junto do marido, deitada preguiçosamente numa rede na varanda. É, ela estava mesmo com a aparência de mulher grávida; pensou. Sono àquela hora?

Já Marin não pudera vir porquê tinha que esperar pelo tal de August que dissera estar chegando para começar o seu trabalho com o altar e os enfeites florais do casamento.

-Vem! Acho que aqui vamos encontrar o que procuramos; Disse Lara arrastando Shura para dentro de uma boutique que vendia não somente ternos assim como vestidos de festa.

-Posso ajudá-los? –Uma jovem loura com os cabelos presos num coque elegante e com grandes com grandes orbes azuis falou.

-Ah, claro; respondeu Lara ainda de braços dados com Shura. –Precisamos de um terno, o melhor que tiver. Temos um casamento para ir, sabe; Lara sorriu para a vendedora.

-Claro, só um minuto; a vendedora respondeu retribuindo o sorriso. –Me chamo Eire. Vou pegar alguns modelos para que possam ver; ela disse antes de se afastar.

-Lara; murmurou Shura que até agora estava em silencio.

-Sim; a jovem assentiu se voltando para o rapaz.

-El mejor; ele balbuciou levando uma das mãos até os cabelos e deslizando até a nuca num gesto constrangido. –Acho que no tengo dinero suficiente pra comprar nem una gravata nesse lugar...

-E quem disse que você deve se preocupar com isso? –A jovem sorriu. –Eu posso e quero que você se vista melhor que qualquer homem da festa, ofuscando até o noivo. Esqueceu? Além de meu acompanhante você é um médico...; Murmurou em tom de confidência. –Deve usar o melhor! –Ela completou.

-No posso aceitar eso; Disse Shura, porem sério.

-E por quê não? –indagou a jovem enquanto se aproximava de uma arara onde jaziam alguns vestidos.

-Por que...; Shura ponderou. –Iria sentirme mal com eso; completou.

-Olha; Lara abandonou a distração com os vestidos e se voltou para o rapaz. –Você não tem porquê se sentir assim, sou eu quem estou em divida com você. Te arrastei até aqui obrigando-o a deixar tudo o mais para trás para que consumássemos esse plano maluco. Você está me ajudando e muito, não sabe nem ao menos o quanto. Não sei o que seria de mim, sem você por perto. Ter de encarar Milo e sua esposa e logo mais a _família busca-pé_ do Aiolia sozinha seria algo insuportável. Independente desse plano dar certo ou não, do Aiolos passar a ter outros olhos pra mim, eu só tenho a lhe agradecer. Nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo, mas você é importante pra mim, se tornou um verdadeiro amigo em quem posso confiar de olhos vendados.

-Lara; Shura murmurou surpreso. Não esperava por isso, por mais que tivessem se aproximado nesse meio tempo, não esperava por isso. E também não era justo. Sabia tanto sobre a vida dela enquanto ela... Ela não sabia nem ao menos um terço de quem realmente era _Shura García Duero_. Havia tanta coisa que ela não sabia...

-Quer prova maior que isso? Pode vendar os meus olhos e eu irei seguir você a onde quer que pretenda me levar... Ainda mais agora que sei que não é nenhum maníaco pervertido; a jovem sorriu divertida.

-Senhores? –a voz da vendedora chamou-lhes a atenção. A jovem havia voltado com os braços cheios de roupa e as depositou sobre a bancada atrás do casal. –Me perdoem, esqueci de me perguntar o tamanho, mas como meu namorado tem quase a mesma altura que o seu, achei que esses aqui poderiam servir, mas caso contrário é só me dizerem que eu pego outros modelos e tamanhos.

-Ah, claro tudo bem; Lara sorriu. Estranho, mas a palavra, _namorado,_ lhe parecia tão estranha quando a usavam para denominar o que Shura representava para si.

Voltou-se para o rapaz que ainda a fitava em silencio.

-Já te disse, não se preocupe com isso; Lara sorriu e então voltou sua atenção sobre os ternos que a jovem lhe mostrava.

**III – Flores**

Na casa de praia, Shina ainda continuava a discutir sobre trabalho numa conferencia on-line, enquanto Aiolos lia um livro deitado no sofá ao lado, por vezes opinando em alguma idéia que a jovem lhe apresentava e queria uma terceira opinião. Thétis e Milo? Haviam sumido das vistas dos demais há um certo tempo.

_Talvez, tratando de encomendar o seu artrópodezinho..._

Enquanto isso, Aiolia e Marin aguardavam pelo tal August na varanda.

-Marin, senta um pouco você ta me deixando tonto de tanto dar voltas na minha frente; Aiolia pediu.

Já fazia pelo menos meia hora que cansada de se sentar a jovem rodopiava, por vezes apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura em sinal de cansaço, lançando olhares ansiosos para o horizonte.

-Aiolia; Ela disse se voltando para o noivo sentado preguiçosamente num confortável sofá na varanda. –Ele está demorando demais, você não acha? Eu te falei, era melhor eu mesma fazer os arranjos e...

-E? Quer trabalhar no dia do nosso casamento? –Aiolia a interpelou. –Por Zeus Marin, você passa todos os dias rodeada de flores, cuidando delas para que possam felicitar outras pessoas em datas e ocasiões especiais e agora no seu dia especial, não quer que alguém faça isso por você?

-É impressão minha ou está com ciúmes das minhas flores? –A ruiva zombou num sorriso divertido.

-Admito; Aiolia sorriu. –Às vezes sinto ciúmes sim daqueles _bonsais_, que recebem mais atenção do que eu de vez em quando...

-Ah, mas que carência; Marin sorriu diante da expressão do noivo.

-Vem cá, vem; ele pediu estendendo a mão para a noiva.

A jovem assentiu aproximando-se do noivo que se recostou melhor contra o sofá sentindo a mesma se aconchegar entre seus braços, recostando as costas em seu peito.

-Ele vai vir. Assim como seu irmão e meu pai; ele disse apertando a jovem junto a si. –Fique sossegada, tudo há de dar certo na cerimônia, você vai ver; Aiolia completou afundando o queixo na curva do pescoço da jovem que suspirou.

-Espero que sim; respondeu Marin, sentindo as mãos do noivo a acariciarem sua barriga, que a cada dia parecia aumentar mais. Mais alguns dias e certamente o vestido não lhe serviria mais; pensou.

-Acha que vai ser o que?

-Menina; ela respondeu.

-Podiam ser dois. Uma menina e um menino; Aiolia sorriu. –Aí ambos estaríamos satisfeitos.

-Ah ta; Marin imediatamente se voltou para trás indignada. –Diz isso porque não é você quem vai ter que passar pelos horrores das dores do parto, além do que; a ruiva ponderou num olhar repreensivo. –Sabe que não gosto quando você fala assim, como se não fosse ficar feliz se por acaso vier uma menina;

-Isso não é verdade; Aiolia murmurou levando uma das mãos com sutileza ao rosto da jovem. –Menino ou menina vou amar esse bebê de qualquer jeito, por que ele é fruto do nosso amor e lhe prometo uma coisa... Se for menina, prometo que vou fazer dela a melhor de todas as garotas, até futebol vou ensiná-la a jogar. Se ela quiser é claro; sorriu divertido.

-Quer transformar a nossa filha numa _Maria João_ antes mesmo dela nascer? Aiolia, Aiolia...; Marin murmurou em tom de reprimenda.

-Não é isso; respondeu Aiolia. –Eu só quero que ela seja tratada como igual. E como disse, só se ela quiser aprender; completou agitando ambas as mãos de forma displicente e a noiva sorriu vencida.

_Aiolia Kinaros sempre seria aquele garotinho loiro que conhecera no colégio;_ pensou a ruiva.

_**-Com licença...;** _Uma voz suave lhes chamou a atenção –Eu sou...

-August? –ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Não era possível. Aquele era _August Rosenberg?_

_**Continua...**_

**o-o-o**

**_N.A.:_ _Yakisoba _**_é um prato de origem chinesa assim como todas as formas de massa conhecidas no Oriente e em japonês significa literalmente "macarrão frito".O fácil preparo e o custo acessível tornaram o yakisoba um prato mundialmente popular, consumido em diversos lugares, desde fast-foods a feiras populares. É prato indispensável nas festas tradicionais japonesas, mas o yakisoba japonês se mostra mais leve e menos gorduroso que o chinês, mesmo que a forma de preparo seja a mesma. Enfim, acho que o Yakisoba pode ser considerado como uma espécie de "feijoada oriental" só que com o uso de ingredientes bem diferentes como macarrão, acelga, carnes e shoyo. _

_E **bonsai** acho que todo mundo sabe o que é mas, bonsai pra quem não sabe são aquelas arvorezinhas plantadas em vasos, réplicas artísticas das de tamanho original, mas em miniatura. Bonsai significa _"_árvore em bandeja"_ _e tal qual o yakisoba também teve a sua origem na China. _

_É isso gente, espero que tenham curtido mais esse cap e de coração agradeço todo o apoio que têm me de dado e aos reviews sempre gentis que tenho recebido. Sabe aquela história de fazer uma ficwriter feliz? É verdade, receber coments deixa toda e qualquer ficwriter nas alturas por ver o seu trabalho apreciado e reconhecido! _

_Agradeço em especial, minha querida amiga Jéssy, a também querida e conhecida por vocês **Dama 9**, pois como sempre você tem me ajudado e muito miga! _

_**Bjus e a gente se vê em breve! rs**_

_**PS.:** Alguém aí já tem uma idéia de quem é o tal de August?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Gente... A espera chegou ao fim. Quem é o tal August? Leiam e verão se suas apostas estavam certas! rs_

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: As vésperas do grande dia**

**I – Mundo pequeno**

Alguns segundos se passaram e o casal apenas fitava a sua tão esperada "visita". August Rosenberg era um homem alto e belo de cabelos longos e muito bem escovados, tão azuis quanto seus olhos piscina. Mas aquela figura já lhes eram bem familiar...

-É, eu sou o August; Ele respondeu após a indagação muda do casal que ainda o fitava como se estivessem à frente de um extraterrestre ou algo parecido tamanha surpresa. –Mas você, você me é familiar...; o rapaz murmurou fitando a ruiva.

-É que; Murmurou Marin. –Sou amiga da sua vizinha, a Lara, conhece? –indagou Marin ainda surpresa quanto ao que via. Realmente esse mundo era pequeno; pensou.

O famoso August Rosenberg era o dono da mais bela e luxuosa floricultura da cidade, conhecida como _**Aphrodite's**_. Na verdade August era um dos seus maiores concorrentes em questão de belos arranjos e flores. Sempre que podia inovava, caso contrário a sua modesta floricultura seria esmagada pela suntuosidade da Aphrodite's. A Aphrodite's era muito requisitada em especial quando se tratava de fazer arranjos para celebrações importantes como num casamento.

Até aí tudo bem, mas o que era mais estranho é que justo o vizinho da melhor amiga, conhecido como _"Flor"_ fosse tal personalidade.

Jamais, imaginaria tal coisa...

Diziam que o Senhor Rosenberg tinha absoluto bom gosto e que tudo que tinha um toque seu, por mais simples que fosse, acabava se tornando belo e precioso, como se fosse capaz de criar as mais belas flores para os arranjos com as suas próprias mãos deixando parte de sua essência ali. Mas havia muito tempo que August havia deixado esses pormenores para os seus aprendizes e assistia tudo ao longe. Dificilmente era encontrado em sua loja e quando ia era para tratar de questões financeiras.

Quando marcaram a data do casamento e decidiram por realizar uma cerimônia ao ar livre, a primeira pessoa indicada para tratar disso fora o Senhor Rosenberg. Shina o indicara logo de cara. Havia feito alguns trabalhos publicitários a respeito da Aphrodite's a um certo tempo atrás e afirmara a Aiolia que se quisesse o melhor e uma total certeza de agradar a noiva, deveria contratar o próprio August Rosenberg para tratar dos arranjos.

Não sabia exatamente como, mas Aiolia conseguira tal feito, trazer August para cuidar disso pessoalmente. Certamente havia lhe custado os olhos da cara; pensou a ruiva. Sabia que o noivo tinha esse dinheiro para gastar, os Kinaros eram uma família que tinha posses, mas jamais gostara da idéia de ter que depender de alguma forma do velho Kinaros. Exatamente por isso moravam em seu apartamento que de fato era muito modesto se comparado à casa de praia dos kinaros na qual estavam hospedados, mas o fato era que, como havia dito a Aiolia, se fosse para começarem algo juntos teria que ser só os dois sem intervenção ou ajuda de ninguém, não por egoísmo, orgulho, mas porque aquilo era o correto ainda mais sabendo que o velho Kinaros não a aprovava como nora.

-Ah, assim claro; O rapaz torceu o nariz, porem imediatamente mudou de assunto. –Então, eu lhe peço desculpas pela demora, é que alguns problemas pessoais me impediram de chegar antes como o prometido, porem lhe garanto que terá os melhores arranjos e flores para o seu casamento; August sorriu e Marin retribuiu o sorriso.

Já Aiolia...

Aiolia ainda fitava o rapaz a sua frente. Bem vestido, um perfeito cavalheiro, mas... Aquele tom _levemente afetado_ não lhe enganava.

-Aiolia... Aiolia; Marin chamou e então deu uma cotovelada no rapaz que por fim despertou.

-É bem; começou Aiolia e então se levantou. –Obrigado por ter vindo Senhor Rosenberg, sei que é um homem ocupado, mas me disseram que se queria o melhor para minha futura esposa deveria contratar os seus serviços; Aiolia completou envolvendo a noiva que havia acabado de se levantar num meio braço.

-Imagina, é um gosto poder oferecer meus serviços a um casal tão bonito como vocês; August sorriu, lançando um olhar de cima a baixo para o "casal". –Mas pode me chamar de August apenas, não precisa de toda essa formalidade, querido; completou.

-Está certo, August; balbuciou Aiolia, incomodado com o olhar insistente do rapaz sobre si, mas talvez fosse só impressão; pensou.

-Ahm, bem; Flor continuou. –Meus ajudantes ainda estão a caminho. Transportar flores não é uma tarefa fácil, não se as desejar belas e frescas até que cheguem ao seu destino, mas se quiserem já podem ir me mostrando o local onde será a cerimônia, ai já podemos começar a bolar alguma coisa, o que acha? –indagou se voltando para a ruiva.

-Claro, será um prazer, mas antes venha comigo; Disse Marin se afastando do noivo. –Venha comigo e eu lhe mostrarei o seu quarto.

**o-o-o**

_-Eu ainda não acredito que você me fez comprar aquilo..._

-Já te disse, você vai ficar linda com ele...; Shura respondeu num sorriso diante da expressão da jovem que insistia em olhar pra dentro da sacola de compras, onde estava o seu _novo vestido_.

Havia trazido um outro vestido de casa, mas entre trocas de ternos e gravatas – Ah que sonho... Ver aquele homem experimentando _Armani' s _tendo somente a si como platéia – a vendedora havia insistido para que experimentasse alguns modelos novos de vestidos recém chegados na loja e depois de ouvir um: _"Perfeito. Você está linda..." _de Shura havia se derretido toda e trazido a peça sem ao menos verificar o valor.

_**-Nossa, até que enfim chegaram hein? Achei que fossem comprar o shopping todo**;_ Disse Shina chamando a atenção do casal que conversava animadamente em frente à porta de entrada sem notar que não estavam a sós.

Ambos se voltaram para a voz que lhes falava deparando-se com Shina sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas na posição de lótus, segurando o laptop agora fechado apoiado sobre o joelho esquerdo. Ao seu lado Aiolos como sempre mantinha-se em silencio.

-Ah, oi pessoal; Respondeu Lara enquanto se aproximava do centro da sala, seguida de Shura com os braços cheios de sacolas.

-Nossa Lara, você é uma mulher de sorte...; Murmurou Shina. –Está acompanhada do _**único **homem_ que agüenta ficar mais que duas horas no shopping sem reclamar e que ainda carrega as sacolas; a jovem sorriu divertida arrancando um sorriso do casal.

-É Shina, acho que realmente posso dizer que sou uma mulher de sorte; respondeu Lara enquanto sentava-se no sofá de frente para a amiga e Shura deixava as sacolas descansarem ao lado do sofá.

Mais uma vez teve a mesma sensação estranha. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Aiolos e pode ver aquela mesma chama verde cintilar com tristeza mais uma vez dentro dos orbes do amigo. Mas se estava mesmo magoado com aquilo, se realmente gostava de si, como Marin e como Shura haviam lhe afirmado, por quê raios não lhe dizia isso? –Lara pensou exasperada. Aquela passividade a estava deixando maluca. Queria tanto poder ouvir algo mais que _"somos bons amigos"_ vindo dele...

_**-Ah... Shura?**_

Ambos ouviram alguém chamar e se deparam com Thétis saindo logo mais ao corredor que dava acesso aos quartos no segundo andar.

-Sí; Disse Shura que havia se sentado no braço do sofá se voltando para a jovem que o fitava com os seus grandes orbes azuis.

-Poderia falar com você um minuto; a jovem pediu timidamente.

-Claro; respondeu Shura e antes de se afastar repousou um beijo sutil no rosto de Lara. –Já vuelto; completou antes de se afastar.

-Vai deixar a _sereia_ levar o seu namorado assim, tão fácil? –Shina zombou. –Se fosse você não deixava um homem desses a solta assim não; Sorriu divertida.

-Thétis não é _**você**_, então posso ficar sossegada; Lara rebateu. Aquilo era estranho, mas a impressão era que a estranha inimizade que Shina sentia por Milo estava sendo direcionada a sua esposa; pensou.

Shina emitiu uma sonora gargalhada antes de voltar a falar:

-Lara, Lara...; A jovem murmurou. –É exatamente por isso que deveria se preocupar. Lembre-se é ela está casada com _**um inseto**_ não eu. Eu, eu bem; Shina ponderou colocando o laptop sobre a mesinha de centro e então se voltou para Aiolos passando um dos braços sobre o ombro do rapaz. –Eu tenho _Oros..._; Sorriu divertida dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do rapaz que nada disse, porem ficou momentaneamente constrangido pelo ato inesperado.

-É, bem, eu...; Começou Lara.

_Droga! Se ele gosta de mim porque fica flertando com ela? Essa intimidade toda...;_ A jovem bufou irritada.

-Desculpem-me, mas vou subir pro meu quarto, tenho que guardar essas coisas; Disse Lara e então sumiu rapidamente dali, porem não fora exatamente para o quarto.

**II – Consulta**

-Dr. Duero, eu...; Começou Thétis, mas foi rapidamente cortada.

-Mí chame de Shura, por favor; o rapaz pediu. Aquilo ainda ia dar confusão; pensou. Sem dúvida havia sido uma péssima idéia dizerem que era médico e ainda por cima obstetra.

-Shura; Thétis se corrigiu. –Fiquei sabendo que é médico e bem, estou com um problema e acho que talvez você possa me ajudar; a jovem completou quando finalmente pararam de caminhar do lado de fora da casa.

Shura ponderou por alguns instantes apenas fitando os grandes orbes azuis a sua frente. Eles pareciam ansiosos como se uma palavra sua fosse capaz de cometer um milagre; pensou. Um pouco distante de onde estavam Marin e August planejavam onde seriam colocados os arranjos da cerimônia.

-El que exatamente você tien? –Indagou Shura finalmente quebrando o silencio. Não podia por tudo a perder. Não agora.

-Eu não consigo; Thétis murmurou cabisbaixa.

-No consegue? –Indagou Shura, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Não consigo engravidar; respondeu a jovem voltando a fitar o rapaz.

_Dios... E agora?_ –pensou Shura.

-Desde que Milo e eu nos casamos, sonhamos com um bebê, mas por mais que tentemos, eu não consigo engravidar; Thétis completou com o rosto levemente rosado ao fim da frase.

-Y já foi ao médico? –Indagou Shura.

-Já; ela respondeu. –O doutor Sócrates me disse que é essa ansiedade toda que está atrapalhando. Me disse que quando um casal quer muito ter um filho isso acaba acontecendo. Segundo ele eu não tenho nem um problema físico que me impeça de engravidar.

-Y ele está cierto cuánto la ansiedade; respondeu Shura, afinal isso era algo de conhecimento geral. Sua mãe certa vez lhe dissera que quando engravidara pela primeira vez e o tivera, havia fica tão ansiosa que havia demorado meses para que por fim conseguisse engravidar.

Além do que não tinha como discordar da opinião de um médico de verdade, mas...

_Dios... De onde iria baixar o médico obstetra agora? _Fantasiar-se de médico para atender aos desejos das mulheres era uma coisa, agora se comportar como um verdadeiro médico e dar uma _"consulta", _isso já era uma coisa totalmente diferente; pensou. Suspirou e então se voltou para a jovem:

-Primero, fique calma, relaxe, curta el su casamento. Faz tão poco tiempo que vocês se casaram...; Ele disse a fim de alguma forma tentar encerrar aquela conversa antes que fosse descoberto, porem tentando de alguma forma poder ajudar a jovem. Os orbes azuis o fitavam ansiosos. –Cuando tiver de engravidar, você vai engravidar, acredite.

-Mas...; Thétis murmurou mais uma vez de cabeça baixa, aparentemente desapontada. –Não tem nada que você possa me recomendar para... Para acelerar o processo?

-Es, bien...; _O que diria agora?_ –Pensou Shura. Além de fazer amor com mais freqüência não sabia dizer o que mais a jovem poderia fazer, até mesmo porquê, se levasse em conta o que Lara havia lhe dito, esse obviamente não seria o motivo da mesma não conseguir engravidar.

No entanto... Aqueles orbes azuis e suplicantes estavam lhe fazendo sentir uma pontada de culpa no peito.

Suspirou.

-Bien, nesse caso yo acho que tú puedes...

**o-o-o**

_Droga! O que tanto aqueles dois conversam?_ –Indagou-se Lara enquanto observava ao longe Thétis e Shura conversarem. Havia corrido até o quarto jogado as sacolas sobre a cama e corrido de volta até ali. Não era a toa que sentia o coração querer saltar pela boca. Escondida atrás de uma pilastra da varanda, Lara tentava descobrir o que Thétis queria com Shura.

A sereia tinha os olhos fixos no espanhol e parecia estar embebida em cada palavra proferida pelo mesmo. Pena que não podia ouvir o que diziam de onde estava; pensou.

_-Lara;_ a jovem ouviu a voz de Marin lhe chamar.

_**-Flor?**_ –Foi a primeira coisa que a jovem indagou ao se voltar para trás e ver _quem _acompanhava a amiga.

-August; corrigiu Afrodite. –Acho que não lhe dei intimidade o suficiente pra me chamar assim; sorriu divertido, mas no fundo estava repreendendo a jovem. Ainda se recordava da mesma escutando conversas suas atrás da porta.

-Lara, esse é August Rosenberg, ele vai cuidar dos arranjos da cerimônia; disse Marin.

-O dono da Aphrodite's? –Lara indagou incrédula vendo a amiga assentir silenciosamente.

-Exatamente querida; o rapaz confirmou.

-Zeus, jamais iria sequer desconfiar; a jovem murmurou. Da mesma forma que jamais iria imaginar que aquele homem belo e bem vestido fosse gay, não até abrir a boca ou ter o seu primeiro _"chilique"._

-Zeus; Afrodite murmurou levando ambas as mãos até a boca. –Aquela _Divindade espanhola_ está aqui?

-Como? –Lara e Marin indagaram ao mesmo tempo, porem logo entenderam. Shura caminhava até eles.

-Afrodite? Que surpresa; Shura sorriu gentil. –Você aqui?

-Estou a trabalho, mas...; Afrodite ponderou com uma expressão de menino _"pidão"._ –Não vai nem mesmo cumprimentar um amigo?

-Es claro que sí...; Disse Shura e então abraçou o rapaz.

-Eles se conhecem? –Marin murmurou a amiga.

-Acho que sim; respondeu Lara.

-Então, eu vim tratar dos arranjos da cerimônia, lembra que eu te disse que trabalhava com flores? –indagou Afrodite todo sorrisos depois **"****do****"** abraço que havia recebido do espanhol.

-Nossa que bueno, seu trabalho es ótimo, más y Vicenzo? –indagou Shura ao dar pela falta do italiano, já que aonde quer que fosse Flor sempre levava o italiano a 'tira colo'.

-Ele ia me acompanhar, mas acabou se enrolando por conta de uns problemas pessoais, incluindo uma viagem forçada pra Itália, mas...; Afrodite ponderou ao reparar que o espanhol tinha um dos braços em torno da cintura de sua _adorada_ vizinha. –Você...?

-Ah, sí; disse Shura. –Me esqueci de dicer, más Lara y yo estamos juntos y es por eso que estoy aqui; sorriu.

_Droga... Agora sim ele vai me odiar ainda mais;_ Pensou Lara, ciente que o olhar calmo e o sorriso gentil que o maior fã de El Magnífico lhe dirigia, no fundo dizia uma só coisa: _"Eu te odeio... mocréiazinha!". _

-Vocês? Vocês dois? –Afrodite indagou, parecia desapontado diante do assentimento silencioso de Shura que puxou a jovem pra mais perto de si. –Que bom; murmurou por fim. –Bem, ainda temos muita coisa pra fazer, não é Marin? Nos falamos mais tarde _Shu..._

-Claro; respondeu Shura vendo o amigo e Marin se afastarem.

_-**Shu**? _–Indagou Lara torcendo o nariz. –Que intimidade é essa? –completou e Shura se voltou para si num sorriso divertido.

-Se no te conhecesse, no soubesse que ama el Aiolos diria que está com ciúmes de mí; um meio sorriso moldou os lábios do rapaz.

-Não, é, bem, eu só; Lara balbuciou sem jeito, o costumeiro tom rosado subindo as faces. –Enfim, o que quero mesmo é saber sobre o que você e aquela sereia conversaram; ela completou apontando para o lugar onde o rapaz estava há alguns minutos atrás com Thétis.

-Nada importante. Perdona me, más tinha combinado de treinar com los rapazes en la academia y já estoy atrasado... Depois nos falamos; Disse Shura e então se afastou deixando a jovem no vácuo.

-Como nada importante? –Lara indagou indignada, não havia ouvido mais nada, além disso.

-Nada; respondeu Shura enquanto um sorriso maroto lhe moldava os lábios, porem não parou de caminhar. –Ela só queria saber _la frecuencia..._

**_-COMO?_** –Exasperou a jovem, mas o rapaz já estava longe.

**III – Conselho de amigo**

-Droga! –Exasperou Aiolos socando com toda a força que tinha o saco de boxer no centro da academia. Já fazia pelo menos uma meia hora que estava ali descontando a sua frustração naquele saco de areia.

As paredes revestidas de vidro refletiam aquilo que menos queria ver. A sua imagem, a imagem de um perdedor. Socou o saco de areia com mais força ainda, sentindo os nós dos dedos latejarem com o impacto.

_**-Nossa... essa doeu...**_

Aiolos suspirou e então se voltou para a porta aberta deparando-se com os orbes azuis de Milo.

_Será que existia alguém no mundo que gostasse mais de se expor do que Milo Athanasios? -_Indagou-se Aiolos, ao se deparar com a peculiar vestimenta do amigo, um minusculo e quase transparente shorts azul e uma regata branca onde o famoso escorpião vermelho tatuado nas costas mostrava parcialmente a sua couraça. _É, não;_ O rapaz se deu a resposta.

-Me diz, há quanto tempo está fazendo esse pobre saco de areia de _boneco de Judas?_ –Indagou Milo se aproximando do amigo que recuou e se sentou sobre um dos bancos de madeira no centro da sala.

-Eu não agüento mais Milo...; Aiolos murmurou de cabeça baixa e Milo se aproximou tendo o devido cuidado de se abaixar para não ser pego de surpresa por uma pancada do saco de areia que ainda balançava devido aos golpes desferidos pelo amigo.

-Ainda não falou com ela? –Indagou Milo sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

-Não; Aiolos respondeu de prontidão.

-E por quê não? –Milo indagou incrédulo. –Só porque ela está com o _Ricky Martin_ agora? –sorriu debochado.

-Shura é um cara legal; Aiolos respondeu sem muita emoção. –Mas não agüento mais ter que ver os dois juntos...

-Legal? Ta, sei...; Milo bufou assoprando a franja.

-O que você tem contra ele? –Aiolos se voltou para o amigo.

-Nada; respondeu Milo. –Eu só acho que você é melhor que ele...; Sorriu divertido, mas nem assim conseguiu revigorar o ânimo do amigo.

-Quem dera todos pensassem assim...; Aiolos murmurou desanimado.

-Quem dera _**a Lara**_ pensasse assim, você quer dizer não é? E quem disse que ela não pensa?

-Como? –Aiolos indagou confuso.

-Ela ainda ama você; Milo respondeu com simplicidade.

-Ah, é? –Aiolos indagou incrédulo. –Me ama, mas passa as noites com ele? É ele quem ela abraça, é ele quem ela beija... Como é que pode me dizer que ela me ama? –Aiolos gesticulou.

-Ama, e eu sei disso; Milo insistiu. –É só você abrir os olhos e vai ver que aquilo tudo, aquela imagem que ela tenta passar de casal de adolescentes em erupção é pura fachada. Meu amigo, que espécie de homem é você que não sabe reconhecer quando uma mulher está apaixonada por si?

-Talvez ela tenha me amado um dia, mas...;

-Quer um conselho? –Milo interpelou o amigo que assentiu em silencio. –Sei que se conselho fosse bom seria vendido, mas como seu amigo, acho que devo lhe dizer isso: _Saia do anonimato_. Demonstre o que sente por ela. Se ponha no lugar dela. Aguentaria esperar por esse amor a vida toda? No entanto, ela te ama e eu sei disso desde que nos conhecemos, acho que até mesmo no tempo que estivemos juntos ela já me traia com você em pensamentos...

-Se está tentando justificar a sua canalhice com ela; começou Aiolos em tom de reprimenda diante do sorriso divertido do amigo.

-É sério; continuou Milo, mas agora sério. –Acho que se você usar as armas certas, souber como chegar ao coração dela e lhe dizer o que realmente sente, te garanto, ela dá um pé no _Henrique Iglesias_ e corre pros seus braços no mesmo instante...

-Como? –indagou Aiolos e dessa vez não conteve um meio sorriso. Até quando falava sério Milo não abandonava o tom jocoso. Armas... Coração. O amigo misturava estratégias de guerra com sentimentos, mas no fim aquilo fazia sentido. Não que pretendesse bancar o _"Don Juan"_ com Lara, mas ele tinha razão, devia falar com ela.

-E então? –Indagou Milo a sobrancelha levemente arqueada no intuito de indagar quanto ao que o amigo iria fazer. Jogar a toalha ou enfrentar a guerra e ir direto pra frente de batalha?

-No casamento. Depois da cerimônia vou falar com ela; Aiolos murmurou convicto.

-É assim que se fala! –Milo sorriu dando um tapa nas costas do amigo. –Esse é o Aiolos que eu conheço... Imagina? Perder pra aquele espanhol? O que mais há na Espanha além de touradas e...

_**-Espanhóis?**_

Uma voz conhecida se fez presente e ambos se voltaram para a porta deparando-se com Shura que também vestia roupas de treino, uma calça leve e uma regata branca, muito parecidas com as que Aiolos usava.

-Meu amigo; Milo se levantou do banco. –Você não morre tão cedo... Estávamos falando de você agora mesmo; Milo sorriu como se Shura fosse o seu melhor amigo.

"_Mas... quem é que convidou esse cara?"._ –indagou-se o escorpião.

-Es mismo? –Indagou Shura caminhando até o aparador no canto da sala e deixando a toalha que trazia sobre os ombros ali. –Espero que bien; o espanhol sorriu divertido.

-Claro, por quê falaríamos o contrário? –Milo sorriu acompanhando os passos de Shura.

Viu o rapaz se afastar pela sala espaçosa e caminhar até o outro canto do cômodo, procurando por pesos para se exercitar. Vendo que os ouvidos do espanhol estavam definitivamente longe o bastante, Milo reclinou-se e murmurou a Aiolos:

-Estratégia numero dois, meu amigo: _Seja amigo do seu inimigo, só assim terá vantagem sobre ele..._

_**Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Gente, nossa eu to tão feliz... Ultrapassar os cem reviews? Isso é mais do que um sonho pra mim, jamais pensei conseguir tal feito! Pra mim isso era coisa digna de Julie Chan, Arthemis..._

_Valeu, valeu mesmo, de coração agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado essa história, mesmo aqueles que não me deixaram coments... _

_Mas nunca é tarde, não é mesmo? rs_

_Mandem quantos coments quiserem, será um imenso prazer pra mim poder recebê-los assim como respondê-los, sem contar que quanto mais coments, mais motivação vocês me dão pra escrever!_

_Obrigada mesmo, por todo o apoio!_

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: O Casamento**

**I – Últimos detalhes**

-Lara?

-Eu já vou...; A jovem respondeu ao ouvir o chamado de Shura do outro lado da porta. –Estou quase pronta; murmurou.

-Voy esperá-la lá em bajo; Shura respondeu. –La mayoría de los convidados já chegou; explicou antes de descer.

Ouviu os passos do rapaz se distanciarem no corredor e algum tempo depois por fim saiu do banheiro. Estava a pelo menos duas horas ali, entre pinceis de maquiagem, secador e fluídos para fixar o cabelo.

-Zeus...; A jovem murmurou aproximando-se da cama onde jazia o vestido que iria usar. _–Como mulher sofre pra ficar bonita_; suspirou cansada, verdadeiramente exausta depois da maratona de beleza que havia enfrentado.

Mas seu atraso não era só por conta dessa difícil tarefa, afinal havia ficado quase que a tarde toda ajudando a noiva a se arrumar, coisa que foi deveras interessante, já que com isso havia descoberto que Afrodite além de um ótimo florista também era um excelente maquiador. Pena que não pudesse lhe pedir para que a maquiasse também. Já sabia até a resposta:

"_Ah vai sonhando mocréiazinha...". _

Ou então: _"Claro, se me pagar com moeda espanhola, ou melhor, com um belo espanhol... Ah detalhe, pode ser o __**seu**__, aquele que você me roubou..."._

No mais, Flor havia feito o seu trabalho. A decoração e os arranjos do altar ficaram definitivamente perfeitos, assim como a noiva ao se permitir ser maquiada pelo mesmo, que gentilmente se oferecera para fazer tal coisa. De fato Marin devia estar se sentindo mesmo grata pela ajuda de Afrodite, _**imensamente**__ grata_, já que além de maquiá-la e cuidar dos arranjos fora _Flor_ quem botara ordem na casa àquela tarde...

Os Kinaros.

A família de Aiolia havia chegado como uma verdadeira _tromba d' água_. Todos de uma só vez, barulhentos e tagarelas isso sem contar aquelas _adoráveis criaturas _que se denominavam tias, mas que no fundo eram verdadeiros _demônios de saia..._

"_Nossa Lara querida, ainda solteira? Minha caçula se casou há dois anos. Se lembra dela? Ah, já me deu um lindo netinho e deve estar planejando o segundo... É melhor se apressar querida, senão vai envelhecer seca e sem frutos..."._

Por Zeus, por quê sempre tinha que ouvir a mesma cantilena? Senhoras roliças como barris que viam no casamento a única razão de viver de uma mulher. _Como se as mulheres só servissem para procriar... _

Enfim, pelo menos Marin escapara das garras daquelas velhas barulhentas e bisbilhoteiras, Afrodite as expulsara do quarto recebendo olhares indignados e estranhos. Primeiro: _A **noiva** vai ficar **sozinha** com esse **homem** e **trancada** no **quarto**? _Segundo: _Ele, ele... __**Ele é**...?_

Por fim, tivera que ficar junto de Flor e Marin, pra que não pensassem mais bobagem do que já estavam pensando. Coitada da amiga... Em que família estava entrando? Aquelas mulheres eram estranhas, a condenavam por continuar solteira e não eram diferentes para com Marin. Assim que viram a noiva com aquele barrigão, logo trocaram cochichos e olhares de reprovação.

Mas afinal em que século estavam vivendo?

As mulheres deviam se casar de preferência aos quinze anos – antes que ficassem secas – e jamais, _**jamais**_, se entregarem ao _desfrute_ e ainda por cima trazer consigo o prova de seu _"crime..."._

Que pesadelo! Não era a toa que a amiga estava tão nervosa e tivesse tido intermináveis crises de choro enquanto Afrodite a maquiava, tendo que recomeçar o trabalho todo de novo. E com Aiolia não era diferente, estava nervoso, mas por outro motivo, o pai, o único que não havia aparecido até agora. No seu caso, o problema estava longe de ser a desaprovação dos parentes que lhe eram todo elogios... bom, pelo menos a parte masculina dela.

Mas o que era aquilo? Aquela bendita desigualdade que varava os séculos? –Lara cerrou os punhos indignada. A noiva era motivo de comentários depreciativos por estar grávida, como se tivesse cometido um crime, enquanto o noivo era parabenizado pelos homens da família por perpetuar a sua espécie. _Oh grande macho reprodutor..._

Só esperava que tudo desse certo. A amiga não merecia estar passando por tudo aquilo num dia tão importante para si; Lara suspirou cansada enquanto despia o roupão e pegava o vestido sobre a cama.

**II – Linda**

Tudo estava pronto. Os convidados andavam de um lado para o outro. Os cozinheiros tratavam de arrumar os últimos detalhes do jantar que seria servido após a cerimônia na cozinha.

_Só não sabia que tinha tantos parentes assim;_ pensou Aiolos emitindo um suspiro casado diante do vaivém de crianças, jovens, senhoras e senhores pela casa.

Só faltava o pai.

No corredor de frente para a escada que dava acesso aos quartos, podia ver no lado oposto, que era onde ficava a biblioteca, o irmão andar de um lado para o outro com o telefone na mão. Aiolia havia tentado falar com o pai a tarde toda sem obter resultado. O velho Kinaros parecia ter evaporado, ou então simplesmente não atendia o telefone pra não ter que falar com o filho.

Não conseguia acreditar que o pai estivesse fazendo isso com o irmão, aquele garotinho rebelde que sempre o idolatrara e admirara, mas que havia cometido um crime gravíssimo... Desobedecido às ordens do pai e firmado compromisso com aquela jovem "_estrangeira", _como o velho Kinaros havia denominado Marin.

Dois turrões que não davam o braço a torcer e agiam impulsivamente. Assim eram Aiolos e Nikos Kinaros. Porem, dessa vez quem estava agindo mal era o pai; pensou. Marin era uma mulher linda, batalhadora e sem dúvida alguma digna do amor de Aiolia, porem o pai insistia na idéia de casamento entre primos ou amigos da família, como se estivessem no século passado e casamentos por interesse comercial ainda existissem. Poderiam até existir em algumas etnias, mas pra alguém como o irmão e a si que haviam crescido, passado quase que a vida toda num país como o Brasil, aquilo era absolutamente absurdo.

Não era a toa que decidira morar definitivamente no Brasil assim que completara a maior idade. Constantemente também era apresentado há alguma prima ou amiga da família com quem poderia formalizar casamento a cada visita que fazia ao pai.

Aiolos suspirou mais uma vez e cansado, se recostou contra a parede atrás de si fitando o teto, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. _Casamento_. Nunca havia parado pra pensar se um dia desejaria isso pra sua vida. Eternamente junto de alguém, ouvir aquele:

"_Até que a morte os separe.._.".

Em toda sua vida jamais se deixara prender por sentimento algum que não fosse amizade. Sempre fora livre e carregava consigo o soneto de Vinícius de Moraes como lema: "_Que seja infinito enquanto dure..."._

Sua vida amorosa nunca fora monótona, muito pelo contrário, e sempre tentava aproveitar o máximo possível do momento que estava vivendo. Procurava muito mais do que satisfação, prazer, mesmo que fosse numa única noite e às vezes até chegava a encontrar algo bom. Porem... logo o encanto passava e mais uma vez voltava a sua busca cega e incessante por algo que de fato nem ao menos sabia o que era.

No entanto, gostaria sim e muito de ter alguém com quem compartilhar suas felicidades e também seus temores e medos, tal qual o irmão tinha com Marin. Em seu intimo sempre desejara isso e só agora percebia que era essa a sua tão incessante busca.

-Lara; ele murmurou num tom quase inaudível.

Esse alguém já existia, havia estado ao seu lado a vida toda, porem fora incapaz de perceber isso até que a perdesse, perdesse aquela que de fato era a única que lhe completava.

_-Aiolos?_

Ele ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado, e então se voltou para a direção de onde vinha o chamado deparando-se com a amiga a descer as escadas. Prendeu a respiração.

_Linda._

Essa palavra definiria aquela que via descer as escadas; pensou. Com passos leves e comedidos como os de uma ninfa a caminhar sobre a superfície límpida de um lago, Lara descia as escadas. Os cabelos castanhos jaziam presos num coque pouco formal, despojado, onde alguns fios soltos delicadamente lhe emolduravam a face. Os orbes castanhos, quase amendoados, estavam muito bem delineados e os lábios cheios cintilantes e rosados. Uma beleza natural que havia sido apenas realçada.

A cada passo que dava o vestido vermelho e leve, amarrado ao pescoço deslizava pelas curvas do corpo pequeno, delicado, porem não menos sensual aquela noite. O decote não tão habitual de sua personalidade era ousado e expunha parte dos seios alvos e macios, onde um pequeno e reluzente pingente dourado repousava.

Quando por fim desceu as escadas, silenciosa, a ninfa do silencio eterno, parou há alguns passos do rapaz que apenas a observava em silencio, os orbes esmeraldas fixos em si.

Sentiu um arrepio correr suas costas ao ver que ele se aproximava, porem sem desviar aquele olhar intenso de cima de si. É, sem dúvida alguma aquela sensação não devia ser por conta do corte do vestido que expunha suas costas quase que por completo; pensou.

Ele se aproximou. Lindo, bem vestido, o terno preto com um corte impecável. Ou seria o porte de quem estava usando que o fazia parecer perfeito? –pensou. Sentiu-se momentaneamente intimidade por aquele par de orbes verdes sobre si.

_Que bom, não estou tão baixa perto dele hoje..._; A jovem suspirou sentindo o rosto aos poucos se aquecer com aquele olhar penetrante e insistente sobre si, porem satisfeita com a recente descoberta. Ele, Aiolos Kinaros, estava olhando para si e aquele sem dúvidas não era um olhar de irmão...

_Ah se soubesse disso antes..._ _Teria comprado sapatos caros como aquela sandália de salto alto que estava usando. Toda revestida com pedrarias e..._

Gastaria seu salário inteiro se soubesse que com isso ele lhe daria aquele olhar, se soubesse que com isso ele por fim _"conseguiria lhe enxergar";_ pensou, ciente de que a vendedora da loja era o seu _anjo da guarda_ por ter lhe oferecido àquele par de sandálias quando comprara o vestido.

-Está linda; Aiolos por fim disse alguma coisa, ainda encantado com a beleza da jovem.

-Obrigada; Lara respondeu timidamente.

-Não acredito que ainda tem isso; Aiolos murmurou e então delicadamente aproximou os dedos do pingente sobre o colo da jovem.

-A flor de Lis; Lara murmurou.

Da finíssima corrente dourada um pequeno pingente se dependurava, uma delicada flor com folhas laminares onde um cristal num tom vermelho profundo fora incrustado. Aquele pingente fora um presente que havia ganhado do amigo a pelo menos dez anos, depois de uma viagem do mesmo a Paris, porem jamais esquecera aquela preciosidade...

**- Lembrança -**

_Chovia. Sempre tivera medo de chuva. E depois da morte dos pais numa noite igualmente chuvosa, passou a temer ainda mais o barulho dos trovões e o vento a fustigar as janelas com seu incessante sopro._

_Havia completado dezoito anos a cerca de duas semanas e os amigos haviam lhe feito uma festa surpresa com direito a bolo de chocolate e brigadeiro. Uma injeção de ânimo carregada de açúcar e boas novas capaz de fazer até mesmo um limão alegrar-se e tornar-se doce, tão doce quanto mel. _

_Havia passado no vestibular. _

_Mas então... _

_Por que toda aquela tristeza?_

_Simples. Por que "__**ele**__**"**__ não estava ali..._

_Literalmente jogou-se sobre o sofá. Precisava arrumar uma companhia para os dias de chuva mesmo que fosse peluda e latisse; pensou. A tv ainda estava ligada e passava um programa qualquer que não lhe prendia a atenção, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fixos sobre a imagem. O que não podia era continuar a ouvir aquele barulho infernal do vento e da chuva. Foi então que a campainha tocou._

_-Quem será? –murmurou, antes de se levantar e ir até a porta e assim que a abriu sentiu o chão literalmente sumir sob seus pés... _

_-Aiolos?_

_-Oi! Espero não ter chegado muito tarde...; O rapaz sorriu, um doce sorriso e a jovem se perdeu naquele mar verdejante e límpido que eram seus olhos._

_Por alguns instantes não teve reação alguma, apenas fitou o rapaz a sua frente, o casaco marrom respingado de chuva e os cabelos dourados igualmente úmidos. O amigo havia viajado até a França para resolver negócios do pai, mas estava demorando mais do que o esperado para voltar, tanto que sequer havia podido estar consigo em seu aniversário. No entanto, ali estava ele agora. A mala depositada ao lado da porta, só confirmava o que estava pensando:_

"_Ele chegou. Chegou e veio direto até mim..."._

_-Pedi ao porteiro que me deixasse subir sem avisar, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa; continuou Aiolos, mas a jovem sequer parecia ouvir o que falava._

_-Achei, achei que não voltaria mais; ela por fim murmurou, sentindo o coração acelerar dentro do peito._

_-Foram só duas semanas; Aiolos sorriu._

_-Ahm, bem...; Lara por fim despertou sentindo um leve rubor subir-lhe as faces diante do olhar insistente do rapaz sobre si e daquele sorriso tão cristalino._

"_Droga! Por que justo hoje eu tinha que vestir essa camiseta velha e desbotada e ainda por cima deixar a casa nessa... Nessa bagunça?". –Indagou-se exasperada. Livros, cadernos cheios de anotações, canetas, meias... E um pote de sorvete, porem vazio sobre a mesinha de centro. Aquilo não era um lugar habitável e usar uma camiseta velha como pijama, tão larga que caberiam duas de si dentro da mesma sem duvida também não era a melhor vestimenta para receber... Receber o seu "príncipe encantado..."._

_-Por favor, entre; Ela disse por fim, ao perceber que estava sendo no mínimo pouco cortês. Como podia deixá-lo parado na sua porta? –Indagou-se enquanto desajeitadamente tentava ajeitar os cabelos presos numa trança... o que ainda sobrava da trança._

_E felizmente para o seu alivio o rapaz sequer parecia ter notado sua "elegante vestimenta", assim como a bagunça sobre o tapete ou o seu novo penteado._

_Aiolos deixou a mala ao lado do sofá e então retirou o casco pendurando-o no gancho atrás da porta, não sem antes retirar uma pequena caixinha de veludo de dentro de um dos bolsos do mesmo._

_-Não pense que me esqueci do seu aniversário; ele disse se voltando para a jovem que havia se sentado sobre o sofá. Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado da mesma entregando-lhe a pequena caixinha._

_-Aiolos, eu, bem... Não precisava; Ela balbuciou surpresa. O amigo havia ligado lhe dando os parabéns no dia de seu aniversário, mas nada se comparava a sua presença, e sem dúvida tê-lo junto de si, só pra si, como naquela noite era melhor do que qualquer presente._

_-Espero que goste; Aiolos sorriu, enquanto via a jovem abrir a caixinha com um olhar visivelmente curioso._

_-Aiolos...; Lara começou olhando para a pequena peça cintilante. –É..._

_-Uma Flor de Lis; Aiolos respondeu diante da expressão surpresa da jovem. –Dizem que simboliza tanto o poder como a pureza de corpo e espírito. Assim que vi me lembrei de você..._

_-É, é... É lindo; A jovem sorriu e tinha os orbes marejados. Saber que estando tão longe ele se lembrara de si, era algo que a deixava extasiada, imensamente feliz, não sabia dizer nem ao menos o quanto._

_-E? –Aiolos arqueou a sobrancelha. –Não mereço nem ao menos um abraço? –sorriu divertido._

_A jovem sorriu e então lançou-se sem demoras nos braços do amigo._

_-Todos os abraços do mundo...; Ela murmurou entorpecida pelo calor daquele abraço que para si era muito mais que um abraço carregado de saudade e de um amigo._

**- Lembrança -**

Suspirou. O toque casto porem quente dos dedos do rapaz sobre sua pele a estavam deixando incomodada. No entanto, no fundo sabia que tal qual naquela noite não teria mais do que isso dele.

-Lara, eu...; Aiolos começou por fim soltando o pingente e voltando a fitar os orbes castanhos da jovem.

_**-Lara?**_ –Uma outra voz se fez presente chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Shura? –Indagou Lara, assim que viu o rapaz que tal qual o amigo estava impecavelmente bem vestido. Aiolos se afastou parcialmente da jovem ao ver o espanhol se aproximar.

-Está linda; Shura falou de forma galante e então levou a mão da jovem até os lábios onde repousou um beijo delicado e casto, que porem fez o rosto da mesma pegar fogo.

_Zeus...;_ Ela suspirou. Não era todo dia, que homens vestindo _Armani_ ao estilo "BCC" (_bonitos, charmosos e cheirosos_) a _"cortejavam...". _Melhor dizendo, essa era a primeira vez que tal coisa acontecia consigo.

Estaria...

_S__onhando?_

-Estava te procurando; Disse Shura depois de se afastar parcialmente.

-Acabei de descer, desculpe a demora; Lara respondeu.

-Imagina la demora compensou; Shura sorriu, mais uma vez não poupando o galanteio e oferecendo o braço a jovem que aceitou.

_Ele devia ser proibido de fazer isso;_ pensou. Aquele sorriso que beirava ao _"cafajeste"_ fazia qualquer uma se derreter. Estava confusa, ter a atenção de Shura e de Aiolos sobre si a deixava completamente perdida, como se estivesse em meio a um vendaval, um vendaval que dissipava um atordoante _cheiro de loção amadeirada..._

-Acho melhor a gente; Lara começou sem jeito ao ver que Aiolos ainda mantinha o olhar fixo em si, porem nesse exato instante uma quarta voz lhes interrompeu.

_**-Dio! Mil perdões, me atrasei mais do que imaginava... compromissos de trabalho e...**_

Ambos se voltaram para a escada onde uma esbaforida Shina descia as pressas. A amiga havia passado o dia todo trancada no quarto resolvendo problemas de trabalho, porem... Como sempre Lady Médici não descia do seu pedestal de Deusa, _Diva Italiana..._ Estava linda.

Shina tinha os cabelos soltos em fartos caracóis esverdeados que lhe caiam displicentes sobre os ombros nus, bem natural, assim como a maquiagem da mesma, isso sem contar o vestido... Pareciam ter invertido de lado. Enquanto seu loock beirava a mulher fatal, que nunca havia sido até aquela noite, Shina estava comportada, comportada até demais. Vestia um vestido leve, num tom esverdeado que beirava ao azul até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. O decote era discreto, porem como sempre as curvas perfeitas eram ressaltadas ainda mais sob aquele tecido quase transparente. Agora sim se parecia como uma _Deusa, uma ninfa, envolta em tiras de seda...; _pensou Lara.

-E então? Vamos pessoal? Somos os padrinhos não se esqueçam; A voz de Shina lhe tirou dos pensamentos.

-Mas e a Marin já está pronta? –indagou Lara vendo a amiga ajeitar o vestido e os cabelos.

-Já sim; Shina respondeu enlaçando o braço no de Aiolos. –Ela está com o Thouma, já que é ele quem vai levá-la até o altar. Só falta o Aiolia sair daquela sala e deixar aquele telefone...

Shina murmurou indicando com a cabeça o amigo que ainda dava voltas na biblioteca com o telefone na mão.

-Vão indo, eu vou falar com o Aiolia; Aiolos falou e então se afastou.

-Está certo; respondeu Shina e então deu a volta ficando do outro lado de Shura. –Não se importa não é Lara? –Indagou, porem já enlaçando o braço no de Shura.

-É bem, eu...

Lara não teve tempo de responder. O trio logo já se deslocava para fora da casa.

**III – Desapontado**

-Aiolia; Aiolos chamou da porta, vendo o irmão mais uma vez discar o numero do pai no telefone. –Já está na hora; ele completou.

-Ele não vem, não é mesmo? –Aiolia murmurou desanimado por fim repousando o telefone sobre a base, antes de se voltar para o irmão.

-Acredito que não; Respondeu Aiolos aproximando-se do rapaz. –Mas isso importa? –indagou vendo o irmão arquear a sobrancelha.

-Ele é meu pai; respondeu Aiolia. .

-Mas não tem o direito de controlar a sua vida; continuou Aiolos. –Você ama a Marin e é isso o que importa. Está fazendo a coisa certa, se tem alguém que está fazendo algo errado é papai, por julgar o caráter e o mérito da mulher que você ama antes mesmo de conhecê-la.

-Se ele ao menos desse uma chance de poder conhecê-la; Aiolia murmurou cabisbaixo. –Marin é uma mulher como poucas e nenhuma, absolutamente nenhuma das _"pretendentes"_ que ele me arrumou foram tão belas e inteligentes quanto ela. Marin é única; murmurou Aiolia.

-Com toda certeza sim, mas isso se deve há algo muito importante porquê você a ama e ela a você. Acredite meu irmão, fez a escolha certa, escutou o seu coração, não deixe que ninguém, nem mesmo nosso pai, lhe tire essa felicidade de estar ao lado da mulher que ama. Poucos conseguem esse feito na vida, ou quando encontram a mulher perfeita para si a deixam ir, escapar por entre os dedos como uma brisa suave de primavera que se vai com o fim da estação...

-Fala como se; Aiolia começou ao ver o olhar do irmão se perder em algum ponto qualquer, porem distante de tudo a sua volta.

-Não importa; Aiolos respondeu e então envolveu o irmão num meio abraço dando um tapa amistoso em suas costas. –Vamos logo porque senão a Marin pode achar que você ficou com medo e fugiu na hora de finalmente dizer sim; Aiolos sorriu divertido, por fim arrancando um sorriso do irmão.

-Claro; Aiolia sorriu. –Mas, acredite isso é algo que nunca pude negar a ela... O meu amor; ele completou e ambos finalmente saíram da sala deixando o esquecido telefone sobre a mesa.

**IV – O casamento**

-Vai dar tudo certo, eu prometo... E não chore, vai borrar a sua maquiagem como disse o tal de_ Flor_; Um jovem de melenas douradas e incríveis orbes azuis, tentava a todo custou acalmar a noiva.

-Aiolia deve estar arrasado, ele queria muito que o pai viesse ao casamento; Marin respondeu ao irmão.

-Entendo; murmurou Thouma segurando as mãos da irmã entre as suas. –Mas, acredite, quem está perdendo em não te conhecer é ele, esse velho teimoso e turrão que o Aiolia chama de pai. Você, é linda, é inteligente, uma mulher como poucas. O dia que encontrar alguém como você, eu juro que me caso; o rapaz sorriu divertido arrancando por fim um meio sorriso da irmã.

-Olha, não brinque com o destino meu irmão, quem sabe essa mulher possa aparecer nesse casamento e o próximo vai acabar sendo o seu; Marin sorriu divertida.

-Sinceramente? Espero que não; Thouma sorriu. –Ainda sou muito novo pra isso, se bem que... Já não sou tão novo assim, já que vou ser até tio; completou levando uma das mãos ao ventre da irmã e acariciando-o com carinho. –Mas enfim, vamos porquê o Aiolia deve ta subindo pelas paredes que nem um leão enjaulado diante da espera.

Marin assentiu e ambos seguiram para fora do quarto.

**o-o-o**

-Calma Aiolia, ela já deve estar vindo e; Começou Aiolos diante do vaivém do irmão em frente ao altar ora bufando, ora olhando exasperado para além do longo carpete vermelho que se estendia sobre o chão gramado. Não demoraria muito para o leão rugir. Assim como não demoraria muito e uma cova se abriria sob seus pés; pensou.

-Lá está ela; Disse Aiolos assim que avistou a noiva e o irmão se voltou imediatamente pra trás acompanhando o seu olhar.

A passarela de carpete vermelho não era tão longa como era comum nas igrejas, já que a cerimônia era ao ar livre, no quintal da casa de praia. No inicio dela, bela e fresca a noiva sorria em meio às flores, um arco de rosas brancas, como se fosse uma personagem retratada num afresco renascentista.

Vestia um vestido leve sem toda a suntuosidade do que era comum aos convencionais vestidos de noiva, até mesmo porque uma noiva e grávida não suportaria carregar tudo aquilo de tecido. O vestido de Marin se assemelhava a trajes gregos e poderia ser descrito como uma espécie de bata, porem elegante e com bordados traçados com fios de ouro nas mangas compridas e largas, assim como no decote discreto que expunha parte do busto alvo como mármore. Os cabelos ruivos jaziam soltos em fartos cachos onde uma pequena coroa de flores naturais, tão alvas quanto seu vestido eram o único adorno. Simples, porem encantador, fazendo-a assemelhar-se a uma bela ninfa.

O rapaz ao seu lado, impecavelmente bem vestido com seu terno preto, aos poucos conduzia a noiva até o altar, diante dos olhares de todos que estavam deveras encantados com a beleza tão singular da noiva, o ventre roliço em evidencia sob o fino tecido do vestido. Até mesmo as tias puritanas de Aiolia estavam a suspirar e já preparavam os lenços para chorarem rios de lágrimas ao fim da cerimônia. Marin encantara a todos com sua beleza e seu sorriso tão cristalino.

Pelo corredor os arranjos de Afrodite terminavam por emoldurar aquela cena, belas rosas brancas compondo arranjos delicados, presas em aparadores dourados junto a pequenas ramagens verdes quebrando parte da alvura instalada pelo corredor. É sem dúvidas August Rosenberg era o melhor no que fazia. Flor estava na primeira fila acompanhando com visível emoção o inicio da cerimônia. Incrível, mas depois de algumas pinceladas de maquiagem, Flor havia acabado de se tornar o novo "_melhor amigo"_ de Marin e a ruiva não pensara duas vezes antes de o convidar pra a cerimônia. Flor por sua vez não se fez de rogado... Adorava assistir casamentos.

Bem vestido – assim que recebera o convite Flor correra até o shopping e a boutique mais próxima em busca de um elegante terno – e belo como si só, Afrodite mais parecia à reencarnação de _Adônis_, porem continuava a ter o mesmo _"problema..."._

_Continuava sendo gay._

Para o desapontamento geral das primas e tias de Aiolia que viam no rapaz a perfeição do que seria um bom marido, amante... Mesmo tendo sido esculachadas pelo mesmo durante à tarde. De fato, aquelas mulheres eram mesmo estranhas.

No altar – Outro arco divinamente montado com cascatas de rosas brancas, que se debruçavam preguiçosamente sobre o entrelaçado dourado do caramanchão – Aiolia, esperava ansioso. Do lado esquerdo, correspondente ao da noiva jaziam Shura e Lara junto a mais a um outro casal, primos e primos do noivo. Do lado direito, Aiolos e Shina e mais um casal de primos do noivo.

Passos leves, comedidos e então por fim a noiva chegou a seu destino.

-Cuide bem dela; Thouma sorriu ao entregar a irmã ao cunhado, porem com uma pontinha de seriedade do que dizia, como se dissesse: _"Ouse magoá-la e se verá comigo...". _

Aiolia sorriu de volta e envolveu a mão da jovem entre as suas, puxando-a delicadamente até o altar, vendo a longa calda do vestido arrastar sobre o chão. Sorriu mais uma vez, fitando os grandes orbes azuis e bem delineados da noiva. Estava linda; pensou antes de se aproximar e repousar um beijo suave sobre a testa da mesma.

-Está linda; murmurou levando uma das mãos com sutiliza até o ventre da mesma, como se quisesse dizer que aquele ventre roliço só a deixava ainda mais bela.

-Ahm-Ahm; O padre pigarreou chamando-lhes a atenção. –Podemos dar inicio a celebração? –indagou.

-Claro; os noivos assentiram se voltando para o velho homem que começou a fazer suas preces, dando inicio a cerimônia.

Lara não conteve um meio sorriso. Podia ver pelo sorriso nos lábios dos amigos que estavam muito, mas muito felizes e que toda aquela tensão de outrora havia desaparecido, restando apenas a felicidade de por fim estarem formalizando todo o amor que sentiam.

Todos acompanhavam a cerimônia com igual emoção, compartilhando da felicidade dos noivos, até mesmo Milo, sentado numa das primeiras filas junto da esposa parecia estar emocionado, como se estivesse a reviver o momento em que havia celebrado o seu próprio casamento. Tudo corria bem, e as primeiras lágrimas começavam a rolar dos orbes de alguns dos convidados, Afrodite sem sombra de duvidas fora o primeiro a derrubar lágrimas de emoção. Sempre chorava em casamentos.

O crepúsculo agora tingia por completo o céu e não demoraria muito, a noite logo cairia. Pequenas luminárias douradas que mais pareciam pequenas libélulas pousadas sobre a grama iluminavam fracamente o local, dando-lhe uma aparência lúdica, irreal.

-Aiolia e Marin; Começou o Padre. –Estão aqui sobre livre e espontânea vontade para formalizarem todo o amor que nutrem um pelo outro, mas é preciso dizer que se há algo que impeça essa união ou alguém que a desaprove que fale agora ou se cale para sempre...

Diante da famosa frase todos permaneceram calados no mais profundo silencio, até mesmo as lágrimas de Flor haviam cessado, porem antes que o religioso continuasse a cerimônia, alguém gritou em alto e bom som:

_**-Espere! Eu tenho algo a dizer sobre essa união...**_

_Continua... _

**o-o-o**

_**N.A.:** Ah, quem será gente? __Me desculpem, mas não resisti em parar justo agora... Sempre quis fazer isso... rs. __No mais, espero que tenham curtido esse cap! Ah e a forma da Lara classificar o tipo de homem que o Aiolos e o Shura são: **BCC **(Bonitos, charmosos e cheirosos) é algo que plagiei, copiei da minha querida amiga Anita (olhai lírios). Ela me disse isso certa vez, ao tentar classificar como era o homem europeu, já que a mesma vive na Espanha e namora um francês. Ôh garota de sorte, essa... rs_

_Enfim, espero que tenham curtido o cap e aqueles que me perguntaram sobre a aparição de mais algum dourado na fic, espere e verão. No próximo cap, mais dois deles aparecem. Façam suas apostas! Quem será? Ah... uma dica: Um deles é o padrinho do noivo! XD_

_Um forte abraço a todos e a gente se vê no próximo cap! _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Gente, em primeiro lugar peço desculpas pela **HIPER**, **MEGA** demora em postar é que os útimos dias foram muito corridos pra mim, tanto que nem tive tempo pra respirar. Começei a trabalhar, aí já viu né? Corri contra o tempo e o estresse de trabalho acabou sugando todas as minhas energias, até mesmo as minha idéias... rsrs_

_No mais, espero que curtam esse capítulo e se divirtam._

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Noite dos sonhos**

**I – Nikos Kinaros**

_**-PAI?**_

Aiolia exasperou ao se voltar para trás, acompanhado o gesto de todos os demais presentes.

No inicio da passarela um homem de mais ou menos cinqüenta anos com uma barba muito bem aparada e impecavelmente bem vestido, jazia agora em silencio, apenas fitando o filho após interromper a cerimônia. Um porte invejável em relação a sua idade, que o fazia assemelhar-se quase que a um irmão mais velho dos filhos se não fosse pelos cabelos parcialmente grisalhos.

-Pai; começou Aiolia sob o olhar temeroso de Marin. –Sinto muito, mas não importa o que diga... Eu amo a Marin e independente do que me diga, eu me casarei com ela; o rapaz completou com firmeza. Dito isso estendeu a mão à noiva que ainda jazia ajoelhada em frente ao altar e a ajudou a se levantar.

O homem de pele bronzeada e incríveis orbes verdes e penetrantes tal qual os do filho, limitou-se a balançar a cabeça.

-E quem disse que vim até aqui impedir esse casamento? –Indagou Nikos e só então todos perceberam que ele trazia algo em uma das mãos.

O velho Kinaros – _Velho?_ Talvez apenas por conta da sua personalidade autoritária e rabugenta, afinal o homem que ali jazia poderia e muito bem dar de dez em qualquer garoto franzino e sem sal. E isso, certamente explicava de onde havia saído a beleza dos filhos. Nikos trazia uma sacola que ao ser levemente sacudida pelo mesmo, emitiu um barulho estranho, como o de algo que pudesse se quebrar com um movimento mais brusco.

_**-Ah, meu Zeus... Ele tem uma...** __**BOMBA?**_ –Milo exasperou apontando para a sacola, os orbes azuis arregalados, assustando a maioria dos presentes e no mesmo instante um burburinho se iniciou entre os convidados.

Conhecia aquela figura a tempo o suficiente para saber que, sim, ele poderia apelar para atitudes extremas para conseguir o que queria. Tal qual num certo almoço de Natal, onde fora literalmente obrigado a tentar convencer Aiolos a conhecer uma tal prima de quinto grau chamada _Nicky_, _Nicky Portokalos_, uma garota estranha, de volumosos cabelos castanhos, mas que parecia ter fogo em baixo das saias.

"_Convença-o a pelo menos conversar com a prima Nicky, não é pedir muito não é? E vou te dar um conselho, faça isso se não quiser que todo mundo saiba que o __**Milozinho**__, o primogênito dos Athanasios ainda não sabe a diferença entre uma mulher de verdade e uma de papel..."._

Aquilo havia sido golpe baixo...

Contar aos leões – os homens da família – que havia descoberto a sua pitoresca coleção de revistas... Bem, isso seria humilhante, e não ia importar o quanto negasse, eles sempre o veriam como o garoto grego que aos quinze anos ainda se divertia vendo os catálogos de lingerie que a mãe comprava todos os meses._ Nikos Kinaros, sempre conseguia o queria... _

**_-Só se você considerar __pratos de louça cara__ uma nova tecnologia de bombas e estratégias militares_**; Afrodite interpelou, tirando Milo de seus devaneios. –Por Zeus, não conhece a tradição grega de quebrar pratos no casamento para desejar sorte aos noivos? –Afrodite se voltou indignado para o rapaz ao seu lado, que estranhamente recuou ao vê-lo tão próximo de si.

-Pai? –Aiolia indagou incerto, ainda abraçado à noiva, num meio abraço, enquanto Milo resmungava algo como: _"Mas é claro que sei, sou grego..."._

-É meu filho, eu te disse que esse seria um _"autentico casamento grego...";_ Nikos sorriu abrindo parcialmente a sacola e mostrando finalmente aos presentes que aquilo realmente não era uma sacola cheia de explosivos como Milo imaginara.

-Podemos continuar com a cerimônia então? –Indagou o Padre que até agora estava em silencio.

-Não pode, deve; O velho Kinaros respondeu num sorriso e então se afastou sentando-se num dos bancos.

Aiolia sorriu aliviado e ao mesmo tempo feliz, assim como Marin e a cerimônia por fim continuou.

**II – **_**Casamento Grego**_

_-Deve-se combinar antecipadamente a coreografia com a pessoa que vai dançar com você... E não improvisar em cima da hora... _

Uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos tentava explicar a Afrodite que já havia se interado de tal forma com a celebração e os costumes gregos que mais parecia um deles também. Nem mesmo o sotaque carregado da jovem parecia ser uma barreira para si. Flor queria participar desde o _hassápico _e não perderia aquilo por nada, então tinha que se informar. Já a garota era todo sorrisos por ter segundo ela o '_homem mais belo_ _da festa'_ como parceiro de dança

_É, já não importava mais que fosse gay._

Não se com isso conseguisse causar taquicardia e inveja em suas queridas primas casamenteiras e encalhadas.

E dança começou...

Os convidados a maioria familiares do noivo juntaram-se formando uma grande roda, uma roda colorida de gente que começou a girar no sentido anti-horário. Andam-se cinco passos, chuta-se para a esquerda, chuta-se para a direita e assim foi até que a velocidade dos passos e da música aumentou e ao invés de andar as pessoas começaram a correr, ao invés de chutar simplesmente começaram a flutuar. Porem é óbvio que a noiva, não agüentou o ritmo alucinado por muito tempo e a comemoração terminou com a tradicional quebra de pratos comum em todo casamento grego.

É, apesar de Aiolia contar com um bando de tias alcoviteiras de terceiro grau, garotas estranhas que só pensavam em casamento como primas e os homens da família se comportarem com os _reis do mundo_, somente pelo fato de serem gregos, sua família também sabia como fazer uma festa, uma grande e feliz festa; pensou Lara enquanto se sentava numa das mesas no salão e assistia a celebração do _"casamento grego"._

Após cumprimentarem os noivos havia se iniciado o _Sirtaki_ entre risos, cantos típicos e muita dança, porem decidira apenas observar. Aquilo era parte de sua cultura, uma cultura que havia perdido com o passar dos anos e pouco fazia parte de sua vida, mas que era algo muito bom de apreciar. Depois de tanta confusão, mágoa e lágrimas, o velho Kinaros parecia tentar se redimir e insistia para que a noiva voltasse a dançar consigo, obvio que algo mais ameno. Tímida Marin relutava em aceitar o pedido enquanto era incentivada pelos demais.

-Trouxe uno drink pra você; Disse Shura se aproximando da mesa onde a jovem estava e lhe entregando uma das taças de champanhe que trazia consigo.

-Obrigada; Lara sorriu, vendo o rapaz sentar-se ao lado de si.

-Es muy bom isso, no é? –Indagou Shura enquanto sorvia o líquido borbulhante e fitava a noiva e o noivo finalmente se renderem aos costumes gregos e sua comemoração.

-É sim, vejo que estão muito felizes; Lara respondeu acompanhando o olhar do rapaz. –Mas te confesso que cheguei a pensar na mesma possibilidade que o Milo citou quando o velho Kinaros apareceu; sorriu divertida enquanto levava a taça de champanhe aos lábios, porem apenas molhou os lábios com a bebida.

-Acho que todos pensaram; Shura sorriu. –Isso sin contar que, _velho_; Shura ponderou observando atentamente o homem de porte altivo dançar com absoluta destreza e graça no salão. –Cuando você falava dele, yo via la imagem de uno velho decrépito y curvado, apoiando-se numa bengala y ralhando com todo mundo; o rapaz voltou a sorrir.

-É; Lara assentiu num meio sorriso. –Na verdade é essa a imagem que ele passa pra qualquer um, mesmo a aqueles que já o conhecem. Nikos Kinaros é um homem autoritário e na maioria das vezes mal humorado, porem tal qual o filho, apenas mascara a sua outra face a do homem solitário que nunca mais se casou desde que a esposa morreu a mais de dez anos. Ele se esconde sob a faceta do _Leão_, que quer que todos vejam e que assim aprendam a manter a distancia. Aiolia foi assim quase que a vida toda, turrão e rebelde, e tudo isso pra tentar esconder a falta que sentia da mãe, assim como o pai.

-Parece que los conhece más do que eles mismos si conhecem; murmurou Shura observando o olhar da jovem perdido no meio do salão enquanto lhe falava.

-Conheço os Kinaros desde que me entendo por gente e o velho Kinaros sempre foi o mesmo, porem no fundo é uma boa pessoa. Me lembro que quando estava na quarta série, ele me ensinou a finalmente aprender a fazer divisões com mais de dois números na chave; a jovem sorriu sem conseguir conter o tom de nostalgia na voz. –Aiolos havia tentado me ensinar durante toda a semana, mas aquilo não entrava na minha cabeça, foi então que ele pediu ao pai que me ensinasse...

Shura sorriu, parecia estar diante da mesma garota que a jovem citava, a que ainda não sabia fazer divisões. Ela lhe era tão transparente. Gostava disso. No entanto ao fim do relato a jovem se calou, calou-se e o sorriso aos poucos se esvaiu de seus lábios deixando apenas o olhar vago da mesma a fitar o salão.

_Mas... A onde é que __**ele**__ estava?_ –ela pensou. Não via mais Aiolos entre o grupo que agora se afastava depois da comemoração e o chão era rapidamente limpo pelo pessoal contratado para cuidar da limpeza.

Depois de muita cantoria, as pessoas se dispersavam cada um pra um canto e se sentavam para serem servidas pelos garçons que ao lado de uma grande e farta mesa de jantar apenas aguardavam a hora certa de servir. Foi então que uma música suave começou a tocar e a noiva e o noivo se dirigiram até o centro do salão mais uma vez. Alguns casais seguiram os noivos e lá começaram a dançar uma música lenta enquanto as crianças e os senhores se entretiam com os garçons e a farta comida que era servida.

-Talvez, você queira; começou Shura se voltando para a jovem que fitava os casais a rodopiarem levemente pelo salão.

_**-Dançar**? _–uma segunda voz se fez presente interrompendo o pedido de Shura.

Lara desviou o olhar do espanhol ao seu lado para o rapaz a sua frente.

Era Aiolos.

-Aceita dançar comigo? –Ele indagou estendendo a mão livre a jovem, já que a outra segurava o paletó sobre o ombro. Depois de se entregar aos costumes e danças típicas de seu país, retirar o paletó e afrouxar a gravata era até pouco.

-Eu bem; começou Lara olhando de Shura para Aiolos e de Aiolos para Shura. O que era aquilo? _Provação divina?_ –Indagou-se e de fato não sabia realmente o que fazer naquela situação. _Entre a cruz e a espada... Literalmente._

-Claro, se o Shura permitir; Aiolos continuou num sorriso.

-Yo no tenho que permitir nada, ela es livre; Shura respondeu e então se voltou para a jovem. –Vai; ele disse. –Te garanto que después da performance a poco ele no vai pisar en su pie; sorriu divertido e Lara sorriu de volta finalmente aceitando o pedido de Aiolos que depositou o paletó sobre a cadeira ao lado e então rumou para o centro do salão levando-a consigo.

**III – Flerte**

_-Uma moça tão bonita não devia ficar aqui fora sozinha olhando as estrelas enquanto todos dançam e se divertem no salão..._

Uma voz grave chegou-lhe aos ouvidos, um sopro sedutor e lascivo, que a fez sentir um leve tremor.

_Mas que atrevimento..._; pensou Shina, antes de se voltar para trás desencostando-se da bancada.

-_**Você?**_ –Ela indagou surpresa ao se deparar com um homem alto e bem vestido, trajando um terno preto.

Os longos cabelos azuis caiam de forma displicente sobre os ombros largos e fortes tal qual seus olhos igualmente azuis. Porem o que incomodava era aquele sorriso... Só podia ser irmão ou clone _de Milo Athanasios _pra ter um sorriso como aquele e o pior...

_O pior é que lhe atraía._

Shina suspirou e então voltou a falar.

-Tem razão, _assim como __**homens casados **__**deveriam**_ _ficar ao lado de suas esposas ao invés de sair buscando jovens solitárias pela noite_; Ela rebateu. Haviam se passado poucos segundos, mas não suportava mais aquele sorriso maroto a brincar nos lábios bem talhados do rapaz, um convite deveras tentador, porem irritante; pensou.

-Eu? Casado? –Ele indagou apontando para si, o sorriso se alargando em seus lábios. –Desde quando? –sorriu divertido.

-Não se faça de idiota! –Exasperou Shina. –Você foi padrinho do Aiolia, você e sua esposa assim como eu.

-Ah; o rapaz voltou a sorrir deixando a jovem ainda mais irritada. –Kanon Kinaros, prazer; ele disse estendendo-lhe a mão, mas a jovem não moveu um músculo sequer. –Mas não fui padrinho do Aiolia, acabei de chegar. Na verdade deveria ter sido, mas não pude chegar a tempo. Quanto ao que viu na cerimônia, foi o meu irmão Saga e sua esposa que foram os padrinhos do noivo.

Shina piscou confusa e então viu dentro do salão uma cópia idêntica do rapaz a sua frente se mover junto de uma bela jovem de cabelos curtos e lisos que lhe chegavam até os ombros, os fios vermelhos contrastando de forma exuberante com a tez pálida, a mesma jovem que havia feito par ao rapaz na cerimônia.

-Vocês? –Ela indagou confusa.

-É, gêmeos; Kanon sorriu. –Mas posso lhe garantir que; o rapaz ponderou e então se aproximou da jovem perigosamente sussurrando em seu ouvido. _–Sou muito melhor que ele em absolutamente tudo o que faço... _

-Idiota; Shina vociferou baixinho sentindo um leve rubor subir-lhe as faces e então se afastou rumando para dentro do salão.

-Espera, ainda não me disse seu nome...; O rapaz gritou, mas a jovem já havia sumido de vista.

Indomável, arredia... Assim era ainda mais gostoso; ele pensou, um sorriso maroto moldando-lhe os lábios.

**IV – Sopro de felicidade**

Há quanto tempo estava ali? A rodopiar presa naqueles braços fortes? A entregar-se a letargia que o calor daqueles braços lhe proporcionavam? Não saberia responder, só sabia que era bom.

_Bom demais..._

-Já te disse que está linda essa noite? –Aiolos murmurou aproximando os lábios do ouvido da jovem, que sentiu um leve tremor.

-Já; Lara respondeu e então se voltou pra cima se deparando com o par de orbes esmeraldas do amigo. –Mas, você, você também está lindo e... bem; a jovem corou feito um tomate e o rapaz sorriu divertido.

-É o primeiro elogio que recebo essa noite e se vem de você posso considerar como verdadeiro; Aiolos sorriu e então puxou a jovem para si mais uma vez rodopiando para outro canto do salão.

_Será que aquilo era mesmo real?_ –Indagou-se Lara, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e se deixando levar pelos passos leves do mesmo que parecia flutuar a levando consigo. A vida inteira havia sonhado com um momento assim e agora que ele estava acontecendo custava-lhe acreditar que fosse mesmo verdade.

-Acho melhor eu voltar pra mesa; a jovem murmurou de repente só agora se dando conta que deixara o seu acompanhante solitário na mesa. –O Shura, ele...; Ela começou mais foi cortada.

Aiolos se voltou para si e disse:

-Lara, eu sei que não tenho esse direito, mas; Ele ponderou. –Por favor, esqueça o Shura pelo menos por esse instante...

-Como? –Indagou confusa.

-Eu... Eu tenho que falar com você, mas não aqui; ele completou de forma enigmática olhando para o lado e vendo que as pessoas já começavam a achar estranho pararem de dançar e começarem a conversar no meio do salão. –Podemos ir a um lugar mais reservado? É importante; ele pediu e a jovem assentiu silenciosa enquanto ambos rumavam para fora do salão.

_Como negaria um pedido a ele? O seu príncipe encantado..._

**V – Mais um Médici e menos um Médici**

-Shura... Você é mesmo um ótimo dançarino, tanto que fui eu quem ficou com medo de pisar no seu pé; Shina sorriu divertida enquanto rumava junto do espanhol até uma mesa próxima.

Havia arrumado a melhor forma de despachar aquele inconveniente... _Lindo_, mas inconveniente e convencido; pensou se recordando do rapaz da varanda. Não precisava de mais um... Mais um homem como ele em sua vida. Havia encontrado Shura sentado no salão e logo de cara o chamou para dançar, então ficaram rodopiando pelo salão até que tivesse certeza que não estava mais sendo 'seguida'.

-Que esto, tú se mueve com absoluta leveza, tanto, que mal a pude sentir em mis brazos; o rapaz sorriu e então ambos se sentaram numa das mesas enquanto um garçom vinha lhes servir.

_**-Ah, oi Shu, tava te procurando...**_; A voz de Afrodite lhes chamou a atenção. Flor acabara de chegar acompanhado por Vicenzo. O italiano havia acabado de chegar e tinha cara de poucos amigos depois de ter sido literalmente arrastado até ali.

_Ir a um casamento ao qual não havia sido convidado? Aquilo definitivamente não era para si_; pensou Vicenzo, porem ali estava ele. Flor Havia ligado e pedido que viesse, e não havia lhe deixado escolha:

"_Venha a esse casamento se não quiser ver as suas coisas atiradas pela janela quando eu voltar..."._

-Hola Dite! Y aí, esta gustando de la festa? –Indagou Shura.

-To amando, querido; Afrodite sorriu e então se voltou para o italiano ao seu lado. –Bom, você já conhece o Shu, mas; Flor deu um tapa na testa com prova de esquecimento. –Vicenzo essa é Shina, amiga dos noivos; ele completou fazendo as apresentações. No pouco tempo que estivera ali havia se simpatizado com a jovem.

-Prazer, Shina Médici; Shina estendeu a mão em cumprimento.

_**-MÉDICI?**_ –Flor e Vicenzo exasperaram ao mesmo tempo chamando a atenção das pessoas próximas a si.

-É, algum problema nisso? –Shina indagou confusa.

-É que também me chamo Médici; o rapaz respondeu. –Vicenzo Médici.

-Espera um pouco; Shina murmurou pensativa. –Vicenzo... Vicenzo... Você é aquele garoto franzino de Florença? Que vivia correndo pelas ruelas com uma espécie de máscara, capuz preto pra assustar as meninas? _**Death Mask**_

-Só se você for... Aquela _**cobra peçonhenta**_ que vivia brigando com os garotos do bairro porque não era convidada para brincar com eles; Vicenzo sorriu divertido. –Agora me recordo, Shina Médici...

-Quanto tempo; A jovem sorriu e então se levantou literalmente se jogando nos braços do italiano num forte abraço. _–Quanto tempo_ _**meu primo...**_; sussurrou Shina alheia ao olhar mortal que Flor lhe dirigia pelo _**"**__senhor__**"**_ abraço que havia dado no italiano.

-Primo? –Shura indagou confuso.

-É primo; Shina se voltou para o espanhol. –Quando criança morava em Florença, e vez ou outra cruzava com essa peste que não queria me deixar brincar com ele e os seus amigos, só porque era uma garota. Mamãe sempre me levava até a casa de titio Giuseppe e era lá que rolava as brigas entre o clube do _Bolinha_ e da _Luluzinha_; Shina sorriu divertida.

-Mas quem começava, já lhe adianto, era sempre o clube da Luluzinha; Vicenzo sorriu apontando para Shina. –Essa aí armava uma revolução e convocava todas as garotas que via pelo bairro para destruírem o nosso posto...

-Incrível; Shura sorriu surpreso. –Vicenzo morava ao lado da Lara esse tiempo todo y jamais descobriu que eram parentes? Digo, nunca se viram nem quando ia a casa da Lara? –ele indagou se voltando para Shina.

-Pior que não, acho que o vi somente uma vez, mas ao longe. Assim como Flor que só vim saber quem realmente era quando chegou para cuidar dos arranjos da cerimônia; respondeu Shina.

-E eu realmente não a vi porque jamais me esqueço de uma _mulher bonita_; Respondeu Vicenzo, levando uma cotovelada de Flor que faltava cuspir fogo feito um dragão em cima de Shina depois disso. –Quero dizer; o italiano se corrigiu ainda sentindo uma pontada na costela. –Até que depois de crescida aquela _serpentezinha_ ficou razoável; sorriu.

-Valeu pelo razoável; Shina sorriu de volta. –Mas e aí como andam as coisas por lá? Flor me disse que você foi pra Itália esses dias.

-Acabei de chegar, mas depois do que aconteceu, creio que não seja muito agradável pra você falar sobre isso; o italiano murmurou, mas seu tom de voz havia mudado, era como se estivesse lamentando.

-Como? –Shina indagou confusa.

-Seu pai; respondeu Vicenzo. –Sinto muito pela morte dele...

-Meu...; Shina ponderou e estava lívida. –_Salvestro Médici_, morreu?

Um pesado silencio caiu entre ambos.

_-Fazia anos que não falava com ele...;_ a jovem murmurou por fim e tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

-Perdão, eu não sabia; começou Vicenzo extremamente constrangido, pra não dizer comovido com a cena. –Fui à Itália por que minha mãe estava doente e quando cheguei lá descobri que seu pai...

Ele não teve tempo de completar a frase, a jovem se levantou e tal qual um tufão correu para longe dali.

-No si preocupe, yo voy atrás dela; disse Shura e então se levantou indo atrás de Shina.

-_Dio..._ Que situação; Murmurou Vicenzo levando uma das mãos a cabeça num gesto constrangido.

-Eu acho bem feito; Afrodite murmurou emburrado e então se sentou de braços cruzados recebendo um olhar espantado do companheiro. –Quem mandou ficar dando em cima de homem comprometido? Já recebeu seu castigo...

**VI – Tão doce quanto uma valsa**

Sentaram-se num dos bancos do jardim, a noite estava clara. Os deuses pareciam conspirar pra que aquela noite fosse bela e perfeita aos recém casados, mas... Não só para eles; pensou a jovem sem conter um meio sorriso.

Desde que haviam saído do salão caminhavam de mãos dadas e em silencio, como se fossem um casal a procura de um lugar belo e sossegado longe de olhos e ouvidos alheios, onde poderiam _'trocar juras de amor'. _Ou então, simplesmente sentir a presença um do outro, mas livres de qualquer coisa que não fosse a si mesmos.

-E então? O que queria me dizer? –Ela indagou assim que se sentaram.

-Primeiro me diz uma coisa; Aiolos pediu. –Você ama o Shura?

-E por que está me perguntando isso? –Lara indagou surpresa, pelo tom direto que o rapaz usara, evidentemente atípico de sua personalidade. Era a segunda vez que lhe perguntava isso, a primeira havia sido aquele dia na praia.

-Por que eu preciso saber; Ele disse e então aproximou uma das mãos do rosto da jovem com sutileza afastando alguns teimosos fios castanhos que esvoaçavam com a brisa noturna. –O que tenho pra lhe dizer depende muito da sua resposta; completou afastando a mão do rosto da jovem.

Mas o que era aquilo? –indagou-se confusa. Uma... uma... Uma declaração? Ou ele simplesmente queria que fosse ela a se declarar para si? Estava confusa...

-Você é importante demais pra mim; Ele murmurou repousando as mãos sobre as da jovem que repousavam sobre o colo. –Só a mera possibilidade de te perder me deixa sem rumo...

-Aiolos...; Lara murmurou ainda mais confusa sentindo o coração saltar no peito a cada palavra proferida pelo rapaz, o toque quente de suas mãos a acalentá-la. O mar verdejante de seus olhos pareciam consumí-la, arastá-la para o longe, onde tudo parecia ser possivel.

-Desde que você e Shura começaram a sair, eu...; Ele suspirou e então levou uma das mãos ao rosto da jovem mais uma vez, um toque suave, delicado, fazendo-a momentaneamente fechar os orbes. –Eu não quero te perder...

Ele murmurou e então se aproximou a ponto de roçar-lhe os lábios, porem isso foi tudo.

_**-AIOLOS!!!**_

Uma voz desesperada chegou-lhes aos ouvidos, fazendo-os imediatamente se afastarem.

_**-Shina?**_ –Aiolos indagou confuso ao ver a amiga com os olhos vermelhos e a face coberta de lágrimas. –O que aconteceu; indagou preocupado se levantando do banco e a jovem jogou-se desesperada em seus braços.

Abraçou-a apertado, ouvindo os soluços da mesma que nada dizia, apenas chorava em seu ombro. Lara fitava a cena sem saber o que dizer. Estava igualmente confusa.

_-Preciso de você;_ Shina por fim disse alguma coisa, um murmúrio quase inaudível, enquanto insistentes as lágrimas não paravam de rolar dos orbes esmeraldas. –Preciso conversar com você; ela disse afastando-se parcialmente.

Aiolos se voltou confuso para Lara que apenas assentiu.

-Pode ir, depois conversamos. Eu te espero; disse Lara e Aiolos hesitou por um momento, porem se foi levando a amiga.

-Droga; Lara praguejou fechando os punhos e socando o acento do banco. Aquilo não fazia sentido; pensou. Justo quando estava prestes a sentir aquele momento de afeto que havia esperado a vida toda receber, _**ela**_, _Lady Médici_ tinha que aparecer? _Como sempre..._

_Zeus... Quase pudera sentir o calor de seus lábios. Quase, quase o beijara, quase...;_ pensou instintivamente levando a ponta dos dedos até os lábios.

Aquilo não estava cheirando bem; pensou e esquecendo da promessa feita ao amigo saiu dali o mais rápido que pode com o intuito de alcançá-los e descobrir o que de fato havia sido aquilo.

**o-o-o**

Correu o mais rápido que suas pernas puderam correr e claro... _Que aquele bendito salto fino permitiu..._ Já não gostava mais tanto dele assim; pensou quando pela enésima vez cambaleou quase indo ao chão depois de passar por cima de uma pedra e um relevo maior do terreno, que no escuro pouco podia se ver.

Foi então que ouviu vozes e choro. Era o amigo e Shina. As vozes vinham da varanda. Caminhou sorrateira escondendo-se atrás de um enorme carvalho que ficava no lado esquerdo da casa, dali podia vê-los, porem não os podia ouvir.

Shina parecia estar desesperada, chorava sem parar e agitava ambas as mãos de forma displicente enquanto Aiolos tentava a todo custo lhe acalmar, foi então que viu o amigo abraçá-la mais uma vez, um abraço apertado e sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça...

_Droga! Eu sei que ela está desesperada, sei lá porque, mas... Precisava abraçá-lo desse jeito?_ –Pensou cerrando os punhos. Qualquer um que os vissem abraçados daquele jeito, pensariam que eram um 'casal'. Mas foi então que pode ver algo ainda mais perturbador, algo que a fez ter vontade de socar a cara de Shina...

_Enforcar, cortar em pedacinhos... Queimar na fogueira? O que seria melhor para torturar aquela cobra?_

Viu a amiga se afastar parcialmente do abraço que já durava alguns minutos e sem qualquer receio aproximar os lábios dos de Aiolos...

"_Ela o beijou?"_. –Indagou-se indignada diante do gesto que durou poucos segundos, um simples toque, mas que a deixou muito mais do que furiosa, colérica. Cravou as unhas sobre o carvalho machucando a ponta do esmalte apenas, já que para arranhar aquela imensa arvore era preciso muito mais do que isso, porem estava completamente fora de si naquele momento. E o mais estranho e desesperador foi a cena que presenciou a seguir. Viu ambos se afastarem, descerem a pequena escada de entrada e então entrarem no carro de aluguel parado em frente ao portão, antes de sumirem dali.

_-Eu não acredito que ele __fez isso comigo... _–Lara vociferou entre dentes e não conteve a lágrima amarga que rolou de seus olhos. –_Eles dois_; ela voltou a murmurar antes de sair correndo dali.

_**Continua... **_

**o-o-o**

**NA.:** _O '**sirtaki**' ou então '**zorba**' é uma dança de roda comum em toda festividade grega, festas de familia, de casamentos. E o '**hassápico**' é na verdade a variação dessa dança, o inicio da dança que começa primeiro de forma lenta e sincronizada, com movimentos leves até aumentar a intensidade da musica e o ritimo da dança acelerar para o então '**hassaposérviko**' que é uma dança muito rápida e que depende muito da astúcia e da capacidade física das pessoas que dançam. A famosa quebra de pratos que acontece nessa dança simboliza a alegria, a exaltação e também uma forma de se livrar do peso dos bens materiais._

* * *

**o-o-o**

_É isso gente, espero que tenham gostado e por favor, não me façam ameaças de morte por mais uma vez 'parar na melhor', como diz a Jéssy... rs_

_A gente se vê no próximo cap, que na verdade pode demorar um pouquinho pra sair, mas prometo que sai mais rápido que esse! _

_Bjus! _

_**P.S.:** Não deixem de comentar hein? O que acharam do 'velho' Kinaros? Do Aiolos por fim tomando uma iniciativa? E claro... do segredo da Shina que acabou 'azedando' a noite açúcarada da Lara? __Enfim, quero muito saber a opinião de vocês. _

_E não é que a maioria acertou quem eram os padrinhos?_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Fim da Utopia**

**I – Lágrimas e champanhe **

_**Muito **_**champanhe...**

"_Lara? O que houve querida? Está chorando?"._

É claro que não. _Estava __**transbordando felicidade**__, será que não dava pra perceber? _–A jovem indagou-se sarcástica revirando os orbes enquanto adentrava o salão deixando para trás a velha mulher. _Dona_ _Ercilia Providakis, _a fofoqueira mor da família Kinaros. Sabia muito bem o que jazia oculto por detrás dos orbes castanhos e gentis da velha mulher. Roliça, _a "adorável"_ tia de quinto, ou sabe-se lá qual distante grau de parentesco com Kinaros, Dona Ercilia tinha um único propósito na vida: Lhe azucrinar, atormentar.

Desde que conhecera aquela mulher numa festa de natal que havia passado junto dos Kinaros, jamais se esquecera daquele olhar gentil, doce, mas que apenas camuflava o demônio de saias que realmente era.

**- Lembrança -**

_Dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. _

_É natal. _

_Muita comida, bebida, uma mesa farta se estende em frente aos seus olhos. As pessoas se divertem, cantam, dançam... Menos ela._

_Quinze anos, jovem e... __**pequena**__. É, continuava tendo a mesma altura de três anos atrás e... Quando é que "eles" iriam crescer afinal? –Indagou-se voltando-se para os seios pequenos. Diziam-lhe que aquilo era normal na sua idade, mas então... Por que todas as outras garotas eram mais altas e... Bem, não precisavam de sutien de enchimento como ela? No entanto, aquilo era o que menos lhe incomodava, havia coisas muito mais importantes e perturbadoras no seguinte momento._

_**Primeiro**: Vigiar os passos do velho Kinaros, enquanto o filho mais novo fugia pra se encontrar com a amiga. Aiolia havia lhe pedido encarecidamente que lhe ajudasse, inventasse qualquer desculpa ao pai se por acaso desse por sua falta na festa. Queria se encontrar com a namorada, a primeira namorada que havia arrumado e que o pai logo de cara desaprovara, isso por que sequer a havia conhecido. E por quê? Simples. Porque não era grega._

_Marin simplesmente não pudera ter sido convidada pelo namorado para passarem o natal juntos. Fazia um mês que haviam "formalizado" o namoro e era obvio que gostariam de passar essa data especial juntos, mas o velho Kinaros não permitira e mais, sequer sabia que o filho continuava a desobedecer suas ordens..._

_Droga. A amiga havia arrumado um namorado, o primeiro alias, enquanto, ela... Ela continuava sendo a mesma Lara de sempre... _

_-Eu não quero morrer "BV"...; Suspirou frustrada. Ansiava pelo seu primeiro beijo, sonhava, idealizava e tudo isso com __**ele.**_

_Mas, ele, estava demorando demais..._

_Estava decidido, se Aiolos não a beijasse nos próximos dias, iria terminar com aquele tormento finalmente aceitando tomar aquele sorvete junto do tal de... Como era mesmo o nome dele? Jabu, é Jabu era o nome dele. Jabu não era de se jogar fora, só era um pouco grudento demais... Grudento? Era um verdadeiro chiclete segundo havia ouvido falar, mas não podia esperar pelo "príncipe encantado" a vida toda..._

_Mas... por que será que ainda sonho com isso? Com __**ele**__? –A jovem indagou-se frustrada, distante de onde estava podia ver o amigo conversando junto de um quarteto de "ninfas". Belas, altas e prendadas essas eram as primas de Aiolos e se dependesse do pai, ainda se casaria com uma delas. A cada ano, cada festa que Nikos promovia em sua casa mandava buscar alguma prima mesmo que distante, mas linda para apresentar ao filho, no entanto, pra sua sorte o rapaz nunca se interessara por nenhuma delas. O mesmo acontecia com Aiolia, mas o leão já tinha alguém no coração e isso explicava o porque de recusar as pretendentes apresentadas pelo pai, já Aiolos..._

_Não conseguia entender porque sendo tão cobiçado entre as primas e as garotas do colégio, Aiolos jamais se envolvera com nenhuma delas. Pelo menos não havia visto o rapaz com nenhuma dessas garotas até o seguinte momento. _

_-Lara querida... Não sonhes com o impossível..._

_A jovem ouviu uma voz suave atrás de si, e quando se voltou para trás deparou-se com uma senhora roliça de brilhantes orbes castanhos._

_-Dona Ercilia? –indagou meio incerta._

_-Querida, sei que gosta do Aiolos, mas acredite ele não é pra você; a mulher continuou sentando-se ao lado da jovem e tocou-lhe as costas pequenas com a mão gorducha num gesto de compaixão._

_-Eu? É bem; Lara murmurou completamente sem jeito, corando até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Que coisa será que mais alguém havia percebido que seguia o amigo e a sua corte de ninfas a todo o tempo? –pensou. –Eu, eu não gosto dele como a senhora imagina e..._

_-Que isso, querida, todas nós passamos por isso. Temos um __**amor platônico **__na vida, com você não seria diferente; a mulher continuou._

_-Como platônico? –Dessa vez a jovem se voltou indignada para a mulher. Não admitir que gostava do rapaz mais do que ele podia imaginar era uma coisa, agora concordar que o que sentia era algo irrealizável era outra coisa. Ele ainda seria seu, sabia disso._

_-É querida. Não sabia? Aiolos e minha filha Helena estão prometidos em casamento. Nikos faz gosto que nossos filhos se casem. E ela é mesmo linda não acha? –A mulher indagou apontando para a jovem de melenas loiras que lhe caiam em fartos cachos pelas costas esguias. A mesma faltava subir no colo do rapaz tamanha empolgação em que estava a conversar com o mesmo._

_Prometidos em casamento... Em que século aquela mulher vivia? –A jovem indagou-se indignada. Aiolos, o seu Aiolos, ele não se interessaria por aquelazinha só porque ela tinha seios maiores que os seus e... _

_Um som de palmas e gritos chegou-lhes aos ouvidos._

_É, talvez estivesse enganada. _

_Voltou-se para o som e se deparou com uma cena, uma cena que a deixou arrasada. Aiolos, o seu melhor amigo, o seu príncipe encantado, o seu... Ele beijava a filha 'prendada' de Dona Ercilia. _

_A jovem havia literalmente se jogado sobre o rapaz e lhe dado um belo de um beijo hollywoodiano na frente de todos, e ele... Ele não lhe foi indiferente. Não podia nem mesmo culpar o "ouzo" já que sequer havia tocado em alguma bebida. Ele a havia correspondido por livre e espontânea vontade. _

_Eu, eu... Eu vou beijar o Jabu; pensou exasperada, porem um nó se formava em sua garganta, um nó que queria de qualquer jeito desatar e fazer com que rompesse em lágrimas._

_-Eu lhe disse querida, Aiolos e Helena se merecem... São belos e jovens e tem tudo para formarem um belo casal. Ai, acho que terei netinhos lindos não acha? –A mulher indagou com os orbes cintilando como se estivesse proferindo uma profecia._

"_E eu sou o que? Velha e feia, pra que ele sequer possa olhar pra mim?". –Lara indagou-se e não agüentando mais, desabou lágrimas amargas antes de sair correndo dali. A amiga que a desculpasse, mas o encontro com Aiolia teria que ser interrompido. Simplesmente não podia mais ficar ali..._

_-Não chores querida, é o destino...; a mulher murmurou vendo a jovem se afastar rapidamente dali sem olhar para trás. _

**- Lembrança - **

-Um champanhe, por favor; Ela pediu sentando-se no barzinho onde os garçons serviam as bebidas.

É, parece que era o seu destino morrer sem nunca ter aquele homem. Seu primeiro beijo não fora com ele e nem nada mais que não fizesse parte da restrita relação de _"bons e velhos amigos."_ Aiolos Kinaros sempre seria o seu melhor amigo e nada mais, se bem que depois da canalhice digna de _Milo Athanasios_ que havia cometido consigo ainda a pouco, talvez nem isso pudessem ser mais.

_Mas e se Shina não tivesse chegado... Ele teria mesmo lhe beijado? Ou aquilo tudo não seria mais que um plano sórdido tramado entre ambos? _–Suspirou e então virou de um gole só o liquido borbulhante para dentro. Não havia mais o que pensar, repensar, a utopia havia finalmente chegado ao fim.

_-Nós dois sabemos que __**uma certa pessoa**__ não pode beber_...

Ela ouviu uma voz conhecida e masculina a suas costas. Voltou-se para trás se deparando com um par de orbes azuis que conhecia e muito bem.

Milo.

O rapaz sorriu e se sentou ao seu lado. Suspirou como se pedisse aos céus que lhe dessem paciência e então se voltou para o mesmo, após uma breve pausa:

-Da mesma forma que nós dois também sabemos que _**um certo alguém**_ devia estar junto de sua linda esposa, mas não está; Lara rebateu e então se voltou para o garçom. –Outro champanhe, por favor, sim; ela pediu porem antes que levasse a taça aos lábios sentiu uma mão forte se fechar sobre seu pulso.

-Você pira quando bebe; Disse Milo, mas agora tinha um tom diferente na voz, parecia deveras preocupado. –Não faça isso; ele pediu recebendo um olhar cortante da jovem que serrou os orbes de forma perigosa.

-_E bem que você gostava de me ver pirando não é mesmo?_ Sempre me trazia as melhores garrafas de vinho francês... ; Lara rebateu mais uma vez e então puxou o braço com brusquidão soltando-se do aperto do rapaz ingerindo todo o liquido da taça de uma só vez, sem nem mesmo ter tempo para respirar ou apreciar o sabor do que ingeria.

-Era outra ocasião; Milo respondeu com simplicidade. –Queria te ver mais solta, mas depois da segunda taça você começava a literalmente subir em cima da mesa e...

-Por favor, me poupe das sórdidas lembranças do meu passado... Tristes lembranças, alias; Lara bufou. –Outro champanhe, por favor; ela pediu se voltando para o garçom que tentava não prestar a atenção na conversa que discorria sob seus olhos. –Sabe, acho que só mesmo bêbada, pra eu querer ter alguma coisa com você...

-Será? –Milo indagou e um sorriso maroto moldou-lhe os lábios diante do tom desdenhoso da jovem que mais uma vez se ocupava com a taça de champanhe. –Sempre achei que você queria _mais de mim_ quando estava sóbria...

-Outra, por favor; Lara pediu ao garçom sem se dignar a responder. Sentia as ambas as faces esquentarem e sabia que não era só pela bebida. _–Inseto irritante;_ bufou num resmungo quase que inaudível fitando distraidamente as pequenas bolhas do champanhe subirem vagarosamente até as bordas da taça.

-Foi o Aiolos não foi? –indagou Milo e seu tom havia voltado a ser sério mais uma vez. –Ele pisou na bola de novo, não foi? Eu disse pra ele que...; Começou baixando a cabeça, porem foi interrompido.

-O que? –Lara exasperou se voltando para o rapaz. –Aiolos falou de mim, de nós... de... Falou sobre isso como você? –Indagou incrédula.

-E o que tem de mal nisso? Somos amigos; respondeu Milo.

-Amigos... Quer dizer que vocês planejaram tudo isso, você, Aiolos e Shina? _Vamos nos juntar pra ver quem faz a idiota da Lara chorar primeiro...; _A jovem completou com desdém gesticulando com ambas as mãos, sinal de que estava muito, mas muito incomodada com aquilo. Indignada.

-Não. Não é nada disso, eu só; começou Milo, mas não teve tempo pra dizer mais nada.

Fechou os orbes sentindo um belo de um tapa, _mas um tapa gelado..._ Lara havia se levantado e jogado a taça de champanhe literalmente em sua cara. Voltou-se lívido para a mesma, tamanha surpresa sentindo o liquido gelado escorrer pelo rosto e cabelos, molhando-lhe parte da camisa clara e a gravata azul.

-Faça-me um favor, sim? –Ela pediu. –Vá atrás da sua esposa e _**repovoem o mundo**_, mas me deixa, me deixa em paz. E pode repetir isso a Aiolos e a Lady Médici; Lara completou e então pegou uma garrafa em cima da bancada, a primeira que viu, sob o olhar espantado do garçom.

-Senhorita, isso é; começou o garçom, mas a jovem o cortou.

_**-Ouzo**_; Lara completou e então pegou outra taça sobre a bancada. Não tinha tempo pra se preocupar com o copo certo para se beber ouzo; ela pensou.

-Não deseja um _**mezédes**_ para acompanhar senhorita? Talvez um **_tzatziki_ **e...; Começou o garçom apontando para uma mesa ao lado onde jaziam alguns petiscos e comidas típicas gregas, as quais Aiolia havia feito questão de servir no casamento, junto ao ouzo e retsina com o único intuito de agradar o pai que nem ao menos sabia se viria ao casamento

-Obrigada, mas vou ficar só com o ouzo; ela disse num sorriso forçado diante da inconveniência do jovem garçom e então se afastou pra um canto distante dali.

-Ela ta querendo morrer...; Milo suspirou cansado. _Beber ouzo puro?_ Mesmo misturado com água, achava aquilo forte demais; pensou. –Droga, ela acabou com a minha camisa...

-Milo? Algum problema amor, eu vi a Lara e... Zeus. Você ta todo molhado...

Thétis que havia ido até o toalete retocar a maquiagem havia acabado de chegar e visto somente a jovem sair de forma intempestiva do bar deixando o marido sentado no mesmo.

-Aquela maluca me molhou, só isso; Respondeu Milo ainda olhando para a camisa e tentando ver se aquela mancha de champanhe poderia ser removida dali. Era uma de suas melhores camisas; bufou irritado.

-E por quê? –Thétis indagou curiosa.

-Por nada, porque é maluca só por isso; Milo respondeu e então se levantou puxando a esposa pela mão.

-A onde vamos?

-Subir, já estou cansado dessa festa e bem; Milo ponderou num sorriso maroto antes de repousar um beijo suave sobre os lábios da esposa que o fitava confusa. –Aquela maluca me deu uma boa idéia, excelente alias...

-Milo; a jovem murmurou corada depois de ouvir alguma coisa sussurrada ao pé do ouvido antes de deixarem o salão.

**o-o-o**

Depois de correr pelo jardim não encontrando ninguém, Shura havia decidido voltar até o salão. Alguns poucos convidados ainda estavam ali, os noivos já haviam se retirado do salão há algum tempo já que Marin não havia se sentido muito bem com toda aquela feliz balburdia. Quanto a Shina, não a havia encontrado em parte alguma assim como Lara, mas foi então que a viu...

De costas para si, a jovem estava debruçada sobre uma mesa num canto um pouco afastado. As mãos presas, fixas numa garrafa de cristal transparente como se temesse que aquele _"bem tão precioso"_ lhe fosse tirado. Enchia a taça com o liquido transparente e então levava até os lábios ingerindo a bebida contida naquele pequeno pedaço de cristal de uma só vez. Aproximou-se, ouvindo algumas senhoras sentadas pouco distante da jovem, cochicharem e apontarem a mesma, em sinal de desaprovação ao que estava fazendo.

-Lara; ele chamou colocando a mão sobre o ombro da mesma que fazia uma estranha careta depois de tomar mais uma dose da bebida.

-Não enche; Ela resmungou e então mandou mais uma taça cheia de ouzo pra dentro, diante do olhar espantado do garçom no canto do salão que assistia a tudo em silencio.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas taças, ou melhor, garrafas de champanhe já havia servido a jovem e agora a mesma se entretia com aquela garrafa de ouzo como se fosse uma simples garrafa, ou melhor latinha de refrigerante.

-Já chega Lara. Vamos subir; Disse Shura forçando a jovem a se voltar para si puxando-a pelos ombros. Não sabia bem o que havia acontecido, mas obviamente tinha alguma coisa haver com Aiolos. No entanto, ficar ali e mergulhar em álcool como se fosse água, nem de longe era a melhor coisa a se fazer; pensou.

-Eu não quero... **DROGA!** –Lara vociferou, por fim abandonando a garrafa já quase vazia sobre a mesa, que tombou derrubando parte do liquido contido em seu interior. –Será que nem beber um pouquinho eu posso é? –Ela exasperou forçando os olhos, como se não conseguisse ver direito com quem estava falando.

-Já chega; Shura repetiu segurando-a pelo braço e a puxando pra si para que se levantasse, chamando a atenção dos presentes que voltaram seus orbes curiosos e críticos para o casal.

-Shu... Shura? _É você meu amor?_ –Ela indagou como se só agora reconhecesse o rapaz. Tocou-lhe a face com carinho. –Que saudade; murmurou e então repousou um beijo sutil sobre os lábios do mesmo.

_**-Que pouca vergonha...**_; Uma das _adoráveis _tias de Aiolia murmurou tapando os olhos de uma garotinha que estava perto de si e tentava a todo custo ver o que acontecia. Detalhe: _a "garotinha" já devia ter pelo menos uns quatorze anos... _

-Pouca... _**POUCA VERGONHA POR QUÊ?**_ –Lara se voltou indignada para a mulher apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura. –Ele é _**MEU **_namorado e eu o beijo quando quiser; dito isso voltou-se para o rapaz e só de provocação voltou a depositar um beijo sutil em seus lábios, porem provocante deslizou uma das mãos sobre o peito do mesmo forçando o botão de sua camisa, fazendo a mulher praguejar mais uma vez.

-Lara; Shura pediu afastando-a de si. –Vamos subir, por favor.

-Claro amor; Lara sorriu e então se voltou para a mulher. –Sabe a gente vai subir e lá sim a gente vai fazer algo que você, _**UMA VELHA SOLTEIRONA**_, nunca fez e nem irá fazer... Ah, mas te garanto é _muito bom...;_ Completou emitindo uma sonora gargalhada deixando a mulher mais vermelha que um tomate e arrancando risos estridentes de quem estava por perto.

-Já chega; Disse Shura e num movimento rápido puxou a jovem para si e a jogou sobre o ombro.

-Ai amor... Que bruto; Lara zombou batendo ambas as mãos em suas costas. _–Mas eu gosto...;_ completou num sorriso maroto e então por fim ambos deixaram o salão sob olhares curiosos e risos.

**II – Súplica**

Shura passou pelo centro da casa recebendo uma chuva de olhares e comentários dos familiares de Aiolia que achavam no mínimo cômica a cena que se passava. Subiu as escadas com a jovem sobre os ombros o mais rápido que pôde, agradecendo a todos os deuses por Lara ser uma mulher pequena e leve, caso contrário àquela subida iria ser ainda mais difícil, já que a jovem não parava de se mexer e provocar qualquer pessoa que via pelo caminho. Milo fora uma dessas pessoas

Sabia que no dia seguinte ela sequer teria cara pra descer e tomar o café da manhã depois do ocorrido, por isso estava tentando poupá-la o máximo possível de tudo aquilo, mas de fato a mesma não o estava ajudando; pensou.

Com dificuldade o rapaz abriu a porta do quarto e então a fechou com o pé dando um chute na mesma.

-Você precisa de uno baño; murmurou rumando até a suíte no canto do quarto, enquanto a jovem ainda se debatia sobre seus ombros.

-Ah só se você vier comigo...; Ela murmurou com a voz embargada antes de emitir um sonoro risinho.

-Uno baño frio; continuou Shura por fim entrando no banheiro.

Realmente quando bebia, Lara Petrakis não era mais a mesma; ele pensou finalmente tirando a jovem de cima dos ombros e se recordando do que a mesma havia lhe dito alguns dias atrás antes de viajarem. Depositou-a de frente ao boxe, mas a jovem cambaleou e se sentou ao lado de um aparador perto de onde ficava uma toalha.

O rapaz jogou o paletó num quanto qualquer, arregaçou as mangas da camisa e então se aproximou do boxe.

-Que estranho...; Lara murmurou levando a mão até a cabeça. Sentia-se zonza. –Você também tem um irmão gêmeo como aqueles primos do Aiolia? To vendo dois de você...; Piscou seguidas vezes e mais uma vez emitiu uma sonora gargalhada enquanto observava o rapaz abrir o registro do chuveiro.

-Pronto, puede entrar; ele disse saindo pra fora do boxe.

-Eu? –Lara apontou para si. –Só se você vier junto, já te disse e...; Ela ponderou durante alguns instantes como se estivesse apurando os ouvidos. –Eu tenho medo de chuva, não me obrigue a entrar nela...; a jovem apontou para o chuveiro ligado e se encolheu tal qual uma criança sobre o pequeno banco abraçando as próprias pernas.

Shura suspirou cansado, estava começando a ficar preocupado.

-Vien; ele pediu puxando-a pela mão.

-Vai entrar comigo? –Ela indagou.

-Você vai tomar uno baño, miesmo que seja obrigada; ele respondeu e então puxou a jovem pra debaixo do chuveiro, mas a mesma literalmente se esperneou e segurou na entrada do boxe em forma de protesto.

-Eu não quero... Ta fria...; murmurou.

-Yo sei e es por isso mismo que você tiene que entrar; Shura respondeu empurrando a jovem pra dentro até finalmente conseguir colocá-la em baixo do chuveiro.

-Uhg! Ta frio...; Lara fez uma careta e então foi pra cima de Shura mais uma vez a fim de sair do boxe, mas o rapaz a impediu.

"_Quem ta na chuva é pra se molhar...". _–Pensou Shura e decidido a encerrar aquela situação de uma vez por todas segurou a jovem entre os braços e a prensou contra a parede do boxe exatamente em baixo do chuveiro. Não importava mais ter que se molhar também; pensou.

O instante seguinte foi de um pesado silencio e apenas o som do chuveiro ligado podia ser ouvido. Fitaram-se durante um longo espaço de tempo, indefinido, mas longo. Shura via aos poucos a água corrente desfazer o penteado da jovem, os cabelos outrora presos se soltarem e deslizarem sobre o rosto pálido, porem de forma graciosa como se lhe emoldurassem a face, enquanto os orbes amendoados apenas o fitavam no mais absoluto silencio.

_Mas afinal de contas quem Aiolos pensava que era para tratar a jovem daquela forma?_ Por que a seguinte situação, o brilho triste que via fraquejar no fundo daqueles orbes castanhos só afirmavam que havia sido magoada, magoada demais. Era como se tivesse ido do céu ao inferno em questão de poucos minutos. Era estranho, a havia visto tão feliz dançando com o amigo no salão e de repente tudo mudara. Como gostaria de poder saber o que tinha acontecido longe de seus olhos, de sua proteção...

Aquela figura pequena e bela, frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão forte era alguém que gostaria de poder proteger, cuidar. Sabia o quanto sua vida havia sido difícil, perder os pais tão cedo, depois ter de lutar para se adaptar a um novo mundo, novas pessoas. Nada havia sido fácil em sua vida, comprar o pequeno apartamento, dar duro para terminar os estudos, tudo havia sido difícil, porem havia conseguido se superar.

É claro que não podia comparar, mas quando a jovem conversava consigo e relembrava os seus altos e baixos, muitas vezes via a sua vida através de seus olhos. Não havia seguido o mesmo caminho, estava muito longe disso, mas ainda sim se pareciam em suas muitas idas e vindas e golpes da vida.

Lhe custava acreditar que com Aiolos o sentimento não fosse o mesmo e se era, era porque era mesmo um idiota e cego por não perceber todo o amor que lhe era devotado por aquela criatura tão doce e bela. Qualquer homem se sentiria realizado em ter o seu amor; pensou.

Foi então que despertou de seus pensamentos...

Perdido em seus devaneios havia soltado os braços da jovem e apenas apoiava ambas as mãos sobre o azulejo, cercando-a para que não saísse dali. Aproveitando a brecha, Lara aproximou-se e pôs se a depositar beijos sutis sobre o pescoço do rapaz, enquanto envolvia ambos os braços em seu pescoço, as mãos pequenas acariciando-lhe a nuca.

-El que está fazendo? –Indagou Shura, sentindo o toque suave dos lábios da jovem a percorrerem o seu pescoço.

-O que você acha?

Ela indagou sem interromper o que fazia. Enlaçou os dedos finos entre as melenas úmidas do rapaz, as unhas compridas arranhando-lhe levemente e um baixo gemido escapou dos lábios do mesmo.

Não ohpuve resposta. Sua indagação morreu no silencio do rapaz e a provocante mordida que lhe deu no lóbulo da orelha fazendo-o gemer mais uma vez num murmúrio quase inaudível. Havia gostado daquilo e resolveu continuar com a provocação. Deslizou a ponta da língua sobre aquele ponto sensível e desceu mais uma vez depositando beijos provocantes sobre o pescoço do mesmo levando as mãos até o nó de sua gravata já afrouxada tentando se livrar daquele empecilho. Somente o barulho do chuveiro sobre suas cabeças ousava interrompê-la em sua difícil tarefa.

-Para; ele murmurou de repente com a voz enrouquecida. –Por favor, para; Shura pediu sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, ao sentir a mão pequena da jovem deslizar até seu abdômen de forma provocante.

Obviamente que jamais se aproveitaria de uma situação como aquela, mas também não era de ferro; pensou sentindo as unhas compridas agora lhe arranharem a nuca enquanto os dedos finos mais uma vez se entrelaçavam em seus cabelos. Insistentes os lábios doces e cálidos percorriam o seu pescoço.

-Parar por quê? –Ela indagou se voltando para o rapaz e o beijando, mas dessa vez queria mais que um simples toque. Moveu os lábios de forma provocante sobre os dele. –Não está gostando? –indagou dando uma leve mordida no lábio inferior do mesmo.

-Para; Ele voltou a dizer e então afastou a jovem de si segurando-a firmemente pelos pulsos –Você no quer isso; ele murmurou fitando intensamente.

-Eu quero sim; ela respondeu sem se intimidar com o olhar do rapaz. –Sabe há quanto tempo eu não faço isso? Três anos, _três longos anos...;_ Lara murmurou e então voltou a beijar o rapaz que insistia em não lhe corresponder. –Eu sei, o Milo deve ta fazendo isso no quarto ao lado... Até a Marin com aquele barrigão e... _Ele, ele também deve... _

-Então es isso? El Aiolos de nuevo? –Indagou Shura e a jovem se voltou para si. –Es ele quién você quer y no yo; Shura completou.

_-Faz amor comigo...;_ Ela pediu como se sequer ouvisse o que ele falava.

Dito isso se calou e apenas fitou o rapaz, os orbes castanhos com um brilho amendoado. Shura por sua vez manteve-se em silencio, apenas ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Foi então que algo o surpreendeu. Repentinamente lágrimas começaram a verter dos orbes da jovem.

-O Milo não me quis mais... O Aiolos nunca quis e agora você também não quer...

A jovem murmurou entre lágrimas sentindo um nó se formar na garganta e mais e mais lágrimas verteram dos orbes castanhos se misturando com a água corrente do chuveiro.

-Será que sou incapaz de atrair um homem que seja? Será que... Que sou tão horrenda assim? _E..._ _Acho que Dona Ercilia tinha razão, eu não devo sonhar com o impossível..._

Lara baixou a cabeça, sentindo aquela ânsia em por tudo pra fora, mais e mais forte. O nó em sua garganta havia sido finalmente desatado.

_-Agora eu sei, Lara Petrakis vai continuar sendo para todo e sempre a mesma garota grega e sem graça, pela qual ninguém se interessa, o patinho feio que nunca vai se tornar belo como um cisne..._

Ao fim do desabafo as lágrimas correram impiedosas por sua face, antes que voltasse a fitar o rapaz até agora em silencio. Por um momento sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, perderem as forças e aos poucos deixou-se escorrer até o chão, apoiando as costas sobre o azulejo frio.Os orbes do rapaz mantinham-se cravados sobre si, surpreso com tudo que acabara de ouvir, mas tal sentimento foi logo sobrepujadopor outro.

Com o olhar brando, Shura apenas fechou o registro do chuveiro, impedindo que a água gelada voltasse a cair sobre eles. Abaixou-se lentamente, até ficar na direção dos orbes da jovem, que agora pareciam tão opacos e sem vida; ele pensou, por um momento sendo tomado por uma onda de fúria.

Além de cego, Aiolos era um idiota. Alias, não conseguia ordenar todos os adjetivos para classificar Aioros Kinaros que não fosse como um _'ser pouco pensante e completamente estúpido'_, sim, porque era exatamente isso que ele era.

Tocou-lhe a face com suavidade, fazendo-a se sobressaltar. As lagrimas ainda caiam, mas sobre o toque delicado do espanhol, uma a uma, o caminho salgado se desfez completamente.

-Está com frio? –ele perguntou num sussurro, vendo os fios castanhos caírem sobre a testa da jovem, deixando-a ainda mais delicada do que antes. Era impossível ignorar todos os atributos que ela dizia não ter.

Lara apenas assentiu, abraçando-se instintivamente, não exatamente por frio, mas como uma autodefesa que não pôde conter.

Shura deixou os dedos correrem com suavidade sobre a face dela, até deter-se no queixo, puxando-a delicadamente para si. Sentiu-a tensa, mas não se afastou. A respiração da jovem descontrolou à medida que o sentia se aproximar, aqueles orbes negros pareciam ser capazes de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma.

Sentiu o toque suave e breve dos lábios dele sobre o seus e tentou recuar, encostando-se completamente na parede, sem saída.

-Y agora?

Não houve resposta, pois no momento seguinte, seus lábios encontravam-se em um beijo intenso. Um fraco gemido escapou de sua garganta, ao sentir a língua dele deslizar com suavidade sobre seus lábios, como se pedindo passagem para aquela doce invasão.

Sentiu as mãos delicadas buscarem por apoio em seus ombros e no momento seguinte eram seus braços a circundarem a cintura delgada, envolvendo-a entre o calor de seu corpo enquanto a puxava de volta para cima. Ela encaixava-se perfeitamente entre seus braços, como se houvesse sido feita para exatamente para si, sob medida. Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios à medida que sentia os braços dela envolverem seu pescoço e os dedos finos irem prender-se entre os fios negros sobre a nuca.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o meio da espinha, fazendo-a estremecer ao sentir as mãos fortes deslizarem de maneira possessiva por suas costas nuas fazendo seu corpo ser inundado por um calor inexistente a momentos atrás.

Abandonou-lhe os lábios por um momento, voltando-se para a jovem e deparando-se com os orbes castanhos serrados e os lábios levemente inchados pelo beijo nada casto, um convite deveras tentador.

Palavra alguma foi dita e seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Era como se o tempo corresse de forma mais lenta agora. Os vidros do boxe aos poucos ganhavam um leve esbranquiçado, à medida que as respirações tornavam-se ofegantes.

Serrou os orbes, prendendo os dedos entre os fios negros, sentindo os lábios quentes do rapaz deslizarem de seus lábios a curva do pescoço, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam, mas por mais intenso que isso fosse, nada se comparava aquele toque delicioso em suas costas. Os dedos moviam-se em formas circulares por suas costas, fazendo-a estremecer e segurar-se cada vez mais forte nele, em busca de um equilíbrio que desaparecera há muito tempo, junto com a consciência e o seu autocontrole.

Muitas coisas não poderiam mais ser evitadas, muito menos reprimidas...

_**Continua...**_

_**N.A: **__O __**ouzo**_ e a _**retsina**__ são as bebidas mais tradicionais da Grécia que acompanham os encontros e as refeições. O_ _ouzo__ é um destilado transparente de uva com anis, bastante forte, que pode ser bebido puro ou com gelo e água (quando se torna de cor leitosa), e é muito refrescante. A __retsina__ é um tipo de vinho aromatizado pela resina do pinho, que é típico e adorado pelos gregos. Quando fresco é suave e parece um vinho branco leve, apesar da maior graduação alcoólica. Já os __**mezédes**__ são pequenas porções de petiscos que se degustam com o __ouzo_,_ uma verdadeira especialidade da culinária grega. O __**tzatziki**__(coalhada com pepino e alho)_ é uma delas.

* * *

**o-o-o**

_E aí gente, curtiram o cap.? Espero que sim... rs_

_Mais uma vez desculpem a demora em atualizar, é que realmente a minha vida tem andado meio corrida nos últimos tempos. No mais, agradeço a todos os reviews sempre gentis que tenho recebido, e também a grande ajuda que **Dama 9**, minha querida amiga, me deu com esse cap. em especial. Valew mesmo miga, se num fosse a sua ajuda acho que num ia conseguir finalizar esse cap tão cedo! _

_É isso aí, um grande bju a todos e a gente se ve no próximo cap! _


	17. Chapter 17

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas_.**

* * *

_Oi gente linda, em primeiro lugar eu peço mil desculpas por essa nem sei classificar, mas mega demora em postar. Gostaria muito de ter postado esse capítulo alguns 'séculos' antes, mas realmente não deu, espero que compreendam. Minha vida tem sido muito corrida nos últimos tempos..._

_Mas enfim, chega de lero e vamos ao que interessa..._

_**Boa leitura a todos! **_

**_P.s:_** _Agradecimentos ao fim do cap._

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Dia oficial do Constrangimento**

**I – Muito bem acompanhada**

Sentia-se zonza e estranhamente essa manhã seus olhos pareciam ter uma dificuldade infinitamente maior em se abrirem para a luz do dia, como se a fraca luz do sol que trespassava as cortinas fosse forte demais para que suas retinas pudessem suportar. Ah, mas nada superava aquela dor insuportável e latejante como se...

_Um_ _elefante houvesse tido aulas de __**'jump'**__ usando a sua cabeça como cama elástica à noite toda..._

Afundou a cabeça nos travesseiros e enrolou-se nas cobertas. Sua cabeça doía, seu corpo doía, sentia-se um trapo, uma roupa velha e maltratada. Nunca mais poria ouzo na boca pelo resto de sua vida; pensou e então se voltou para trás onde pode repousar sobre algo relativamente macio. Aconchegou-se, sentindo um calor reconfortante e gostoso lhe envolver assim como um par de braços fortes a envolverem sua cintura.

Mas...

_Braços?_

Esquecendo-se completamente da dor de cabeça, da dificuldade em abrir os olhos, a jovem literalmente arregalou os orbes castanhos.

_-Ahm... Shu... Shu... __**SHURA?**_ –Ela gritou ao perceber que repousava sobre nada mais, nada menos, do que o peito despido do rapaz, no entanto gritar não foi suficiente para demonstrar toda a sua surpresa.

Afastou-se bruscamente desvencilhando-se dos braços do espanhol e o resultado foi um belo de um tombo, afinal a cama não era tão larga assim para ser capaz de servir de repouso a si depois de um tremendo 'salto olímpico'.

-Lara? –Shura despertou apoiando-se em um dos braços e esfregando os olhos diante do baque surdo da jovem que havia se estatelado no chão.

-Ai; Lara fez uma careta. _Agora não era só a sua cabeça que doía..._

Franziu o cenho e então levou uma das mãos até a coluna, se bem que depois daquele tombo devia ter quebrado muito mais coisas do que algumas costelas.

_Será que ficaria impossibilitada de se sentar durante uma semana? Igual a Aiolia quando criança que ao desobedecer ao pai recebia umas boas de umas palmadas no traseiro?_

-Lara está tudo bien? –Shura indagou confuso ainda fitando a jovem.

Foi então que os orbes da jovem mais uma vez estranhamente se arregalaram. Voltou-se para o rapaz parcialmente despido sobre a cama, depois para os lençóis desarrumados. As roupas espalhadas pelo chão e... então para si.

_Mas quando é que havia vestido aquele roupão? _–Indagou-se ao ver que vestia apenas um roupão branco_. É, realmente '__**só**_' _aquilo...;_ Ela constatou depois de dar uma discreta olhadela para dentro do roupão e corar feito um tomate.

-Shura, eu... nós... Ontem à noite; Lara começou por fim sem saber ao certo por onde começar.

Lembrava-se de ter tomado um belo de um porre depois da decepção com Aiolos, mas não se recordava com absoluta nitidez de como havia chegado até o quarto à noite passada, até que aos poucos tudo começou a clarear...

_Uma discussão no salão. Milo... Shura. Shura a havia levado pra cima e... _

_Zeus... _

_Aquilo no banheiro..._

Instantaneamente o rosto pálido da jovem que mal havia tido tempo de retomar a cor natural voltou a tornar-se rubro com o rumo e conclusão de seus pensamentos.

-Eu... quer dizer, nós? O que exatamente houve a noite passada? –Ela indagou ainda meio incerta e orando a todos os deuses para que aquele pensamento estivesse sendo precipitado e fosse absurdamente infundado. Passar a noite com um homem daqueles e nem ao menos se recordar de nada? Aquilo não fazia sentido; pensou.

-Você no si recuerdas? –Indagou Shura.

-Não; Lara anuiu sentindo o coração pulsar de forma estranha, ansiosa. –Eu, você, a gente, nós... quero dizer; Ela balbuciou gesticulando de forma displicente e o rapaz apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Quer saber si hiciermos amor?

A pergunta foi tão direta que Lara sentiu como se fosse ter uma parada cardíaca tamanho salto que seu coração deu no peito. Por alguns instantes sentiu como se tivesse parado de respirar.

_Teriam realmente feito? _

_E pior... _

_Sequer se lembrava?_

**-Lembrança-**

_Ansiosos seus lábios mais uma vez se uniram..._

_Sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha ao sentir suas costas voltarem a encostar sobre o azulejo frio, enquanto se deliciava com o calor dos lábios do rapaz. Já não tinha mais controle, nem mesmo qualquer divagar em mente, apenas sentia, sentia aquele momento como se fosse único. _

_E era._

_Ofegantes se separaram e por um breve instante, muito breve, se fitaram até que mais uma vez sedentos de calor seus lábios voltaram a se unir. Apoiou-se nos ombros do rapaz e num impulso laçou ambas as pernas em sua cintura, sentindo-o corresponder com igual paixão colando seu corpo no seu, prensando-a contra a parede. Gemeu. As mãos grandes e fortes percorriam-lhe as pernas levando consigo o tecido do vestido queimando-lhe a pele com o seu calor. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada gemido, aquilo tudo era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que já havia sentido e vivido, era como se o sol finalmente pudesse ter se encontrado com a lua, que pálida e fria ansiava pelo seu calor._

_Porem tal sentimento foi deveras efêmero. Sua luz, seu calor se apagou e mais uma vez a lua tornou-se pálida e fria..._

_-Lara? –Indagou Shura ao sentir a jovem repentinamente ceder em seus braços. Fitou-lhe a face pálida, os orbes de longas pestanas fechados. _

_Havia simplesmente 'apagado'._

**o-o-o**

_Aproximou-se da cômoda tirando uma calça fina e leve de uma das gavetas e a vestiu. Voltou os orbes para o leito. A jovem dormia com tranqüilidade. Havia ficado deveras preocupado, mas depois de dar-lhe um banho e vestir, viu que mesma havia apenas desmaiado antes de pegar num sono profundo, resultado de uma noite mergulhada em champanhe e álcool._

_Somente após constatar que realmente estava tudo ok com a jovem, havia deixado de velar seu sono e ido tomar um banho relaxante e demorado. Aproximou-se do leito e então cobriu o corpo pequeno que parecia sentir frio, já que a mesma se abraçava e encolhia. _

_Será que Aiolia cortaria laços consigo se socasse a cara de seu irmão? _

_Havia se identificado, gostado daquele conhecido como o Leão, mas isso não diminuía a vontade que tinha de socar a cara de Aiolos. Levou a ponta dos dedos com suavidade até o rosto da jovem afastando-lhe alguns fios castanhos de sua testa. Como era possível que houvesse alguém capaz de ferir tal criatura? –ele pensou e então se levantou dando a volta e deitando-se do outro lado da cama, porem mal teve tempo de se acomodar._

_-Eu to com frio... Não quero ficar sozinha, não... Não me deixa, por favor, não me deixa..._

_Shura a ouviu murmurar, um murmúrio triste enquanto se enrolava nas cobertas de costas para si e o único desejo que teve foi o de suprir essa tristeza. Aproximou-se ajeitando-se entre as cobertas e abraçou a jovem, abraçou-a apertado, envolvendo-a completamente entre seus braços ouvindo-a suspirar e se aconchegar em seu calor. _

_-Você no estás sozinha; ele murmurou em seu ouvido como se fizesse uma prece e então repousou um beijo suave em seu pescoço. –Estoy contigo..._

**-Lembrança-**

-Você realmente no si recuerdas de lo que aconteceu ontem la noche? –Shura voltou a indagar vendo a jovem assentir com um leve menear de cabeça enquanto finalmente se levantava do chão.

_O que dizer?_ –Ele pensou. A sentia tensa e aquele olhar não sabia se temeroso ou inquisidor o estava incomodando.

Lara por sua vez abraçou-se num gesto de proteção, enquanto fitava o rapaz que havia se sentado sobre a cama.

Ta certo, havia sonhado com isso durante os últimos meses, ansiado, mas passar a noite com alguém e não se lembrar como foi, o que havia feito era algo deveras perturbador, mesmo que fosse nos braços da _'Divindade Espanhola'_ como diria Afrodite...

-E então? A gente, eu, quero dizer...; Ela começou mais uma vez se recriminado mentalmente por não conseguir dizer nada mais que os pronomes eu e você seguidamente.

**-O QUÊ?** –Lara exasperou e quase foi ao chão mais uma vez. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. 

-Você me disse que faziam três anos que...; Começou Shura, mas foi cortado.

-Eu não acredito que; Lara balbuciou e então sentou-se na beirada da cama voltando-se para o rapaz. –_**Eu**_ _disse __**isso**_? Eu... Eu... Como foi? Digo, o que eu fiz? A gente fez...; Ela murmurou por fim, e então suspirou baixando a cabeça.

-Quer que yo cuente lo que realmente houve? –Shura indagou e estranhamente arqueou a sobrancelha, como se estivesse prestes a rir.

-É bem, eu; Lara começou sentindo aquele conhecido ardor voltar a subir as faces. Será mesmo que ele iria relatar com riqueza de detalhes o ocorrido à noite passada? –ela pensou exasperada.

-Nada; ele disse por fim e a jovem se voltou confusa pra si.

-Como nada? –Lara quase gritou. –Você acabou de me dizer que...

-Nada; Shura voltou a afirmar sob o olhar abismado da jovem. –Você bebeu demais ontem la noche, delatou la todos no salão que aquela tia cinqüentona del Aiolia _**ainda **__es** virgem**_ y disse ao Milo que _**ele **__**nunca**__** más foi lo miesmo **__depois_ _que foi mordido por su cachorro_ y que las noches com ele passaram a ser tão fugazes que cuando ele acabava você perguntava se ele no ia começar

-Eu disse isso? –Ela indagou completamente sem graça. Dizer que estava com vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco bem fundo seria pouco depois do que acabara de ouvir.

-Disse más; continuou Shura. –Disse que ele facilmente bateria el recorde del _**Flash**_

-Quando eu disse isso? Não me recordo e...; Lara começou confusa e franzindo o cenho. _E aquilo sem dúvidas era algo que gostaria de se recordar..._

Queria tanto poder ver a cara de Milo que se sentia a própria reencarnação do _'Super Man'_ ser comparado justamente ao velocista da Liga da Justiça na cama. Quase riu, mesmo que por dentro ao pensar em tal situação. E por mais incrível que pareça, ouvir aquilo havia até amenizado o seu constrangimento diante do rapaz.

-Enfim, mas pra encurtar la história, saiba que yo apenas te trouxe pra cima y la gente dormiu, só isso; Shura explicou.

-Então, como... Como se explica _**isso**_ –Lara apontou para si e para o roupão que usava e depois lançou um olhar demorado às roupas espalhadas pelo chão antes de se voltar para o rapaz.

-Nada; Shura voltou a dizer com uma calma inabalável. –Você estava agitada y yo te dei uno baño, te vesti y te trouxe pra cama, só isso.

-O que você quer dizer, quando diz agitada e... Espera; Lara cortou a linha de seu raciocínio. –Você disse que... _**me deu um banho?**_ Eu ouvi bem isso? –a jovem corou furiosamente.

-Foi; Shura respondeu com simplicidade..

-Ai que vergonha... Por Zeus, que vergonha; ela murmurou baixando a cabeça sentindo que aquele calor que sentia subir às maçãs do rosto só denotavam uma coisa, que havia se tornado a _mulher tomate_, ou seria berinjela? Afinal estava roxa, morta de vergonha. Nunca mais conseguiria fitar Shura García Duero na vida; pensou.

-Hei, hei; Shura aproximou-se levando a ponta dos dedos até o queixo da jovem fazendo-a fitar-lhe. –Esqueces que soy _"médico"?_ –Ele brincou num sorriso divertido. –Ver _'gente nua'_ es parte de mi trabajo…

Sem dar resposta a jovem voltou a fitar as próprias mãos que se apertavam uma nas outras. É, estava morta, morta de vergonha, mas então _por quê aquele ardor nas faces não desaparecia?_ Mortos não tem calor, não sentem nada, muito menos vergonha; ela pensou exasperada.

-Lara; Shura a chamou, mas agora seu tom era sério. –Yo te juro no houve nada; ele completou repousando ambas as mãos sobre as dela.

-Mas você, me disse que eu... eu...

-Você estava fora de si la noche passada. Aquela no era você; ele disse. –Jamais me aproveitaria de uma situación como aquela, sabe disso no es?

-Sei; ela respondeu finalmente voltando a fitar o rapaz. –Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de mim, quero dizer...; Ela corou mais uma vez arrancando um meio sorriso do rapaz. –O que eu realmente fiz?

Shura suspirou.

_-Além de agarrarme y de tentar tirar las mis ropas..._; ele ponderou durante alguns instantes como se estivesse tentando relembrar algo muito distante. –Nada; ele completou num sorriso. –Você desmaiou, aí yo te trouxe pra cá, foi só.

-Zeus...; Lara suspirou.

Já não sabia mais que tons novos e berrantes tingiam a sua face, só sabia de uma coisa que aquele era o momento mais constrangedor de toda a sua vida.

-E tudo isso, toda essa loucura _por_ _**ele**_ ela murmurou por fim deixando que seus olhos se perdessem num ponto qualquer.

-Ele; Shura murmurou. –Gostaria de saber lo que ele te fez...

-Na verdade foi pelo o que ele não fez, mas; a jovem ponderou se voltando para o rapaz. –Se importa se conversarmos sobre isso depois? Digo, mais tarde? Ainda não sei se consigo te olhar depois de tudo o que aconteceu a noite passada, quem dirá conversar; Lara baixou a cabeça mais uma vez.

-Tudo bien, no se preocupe; ele respondeu vendo a jovem se levantar e caminhar até o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho. –Só saiba que estarei aqui cuando precisar...

**II – Ressuscitando o 'Super-Man'**

_-Para... hum... Alguém pode ver e..._

_-Ah, o que tem demais nisso?_

_-Simples... __**Eu to cansada!**_

Exasperou Thétis, afastando o _lobo faminto_ que havia se tornado o marido de cima de si. Sentia os lábios levemente inchados, quase que dormentes com o beijo que deveria ter sido um simples _'beijo de bom dia'. _Sabia que se continuassem aquilo não pararia ali, conhecia e muito bem Milo Athanasios. Não que não estivesse gostando, mas... _Estava exausta. Realmente exausta..._

-Não me deseja mais? –Indagou Milo, um olhar triste como o de um garoto que não havia ganhado o presente desejado no Natal.

-Milo...; Thétis suspirou lançado olhares furtivos para ambos os lados do corredor. _–Você não me deu sossego à noite toda..._

-E foi tão mau assim? –Ele indagou e seus olhos continuavam a refletir aquele brilho estranho, indecifrável, quase que suplicante por uma resposta.

-Se não te conhecesse, diria que está inseguro...; a esposa murmurou-lhe em resposta. –Me diz, o que foi que houve? –Thétis indagou levando uma das mãos com sutileza ao rosto do marido. Aquilo não era normal, não para o _Senhor Maravilha, Senhor Segurança_ que era Milo Athanasios; pensou. –Você nunca me perguntou algo do tipo...

-Você não me respondeu; Ele continuou cobrindo a mão da esposa com a sua.

Thétis baixou os orbes e suspirou antes de se voltar num sorriso para o marido. Quando fazia aquela cara de garoto carente, simplesmente não resistia.

-Se depois dessa noite, eu não engravidar, posso afirmar que o Doutor Sócrates se enganou no diagnóstico e somos dois estéreis...; a jovem sorriu. –_Você foi maravilhoso ontem..._

-Repete; Milo sorriu num estranho misto de felicidade e alivio. Levou uma das mãos com sutileza ao rosto rosado da esposa e então aproximou os lábios do ouvido da mesma. –Por favor, repete; ele sussurrou sentindo-a tremula apoiar ambas as mãos em seus ombros.

-Bobo; a jovem sorriu se afastando parcialmente, sentindo a mão grande do rapaz apertar-se em sua cintura. –Não vou inflar o seu ego, mas; ela ponderou como se estivesse prestes a lhe contar um segredo. –Estava no meu período fértil a noite passada, ou melhor, estou no meu período fértil e acho que dessa vez vai dar tudo certo; ela sorriu.

-Era tudo o eu que mais gostaria; Milo sorriu de volta. Na verdade ansiava tanto quanto a esposa quanto a chegada do seu primogênito, o primeiro dos cinco que planejava ter e desejava que todos eles tivessem aquele sorriso cristalino como o da mãe...

_**-Ahm, ahm**_; uma senhora tão roliça quanto um barril passou pelo casal arrastando consigo uma pesada mala. Seu olhar era de repreensão por tamanha falta de respeito, sacrilégio.

-Dona Ercilia? –Milo se voltou para trás vendo uma segunda senhora se aproximar tão roliça quanto a outra. –Já estão indo?

-Já sim querido; A velha respondeu seca. –Minha querida prima foi humilhada e insultada o suficiente por aquela demente a noite passada...

-Quem? –Indagou Thétis.

-Quem mais? –Indagou Milo se voltando para a esposa antes de voltar a fitar a velha. –_A nossa querida amiga Lara Petrakis_; Milo satirizou e tinha um "q" de mágoa na voz, afinal a primeira e única crise de baixa auto-estima que havia tido na vida, que na verdade havia acabado de ter era justamente por conta da _tal maluca_ citada pela velha senhora.

-Exato; Dona Ercilia confirmou. –Aquela maluca pervertida deve estar pirando por estar quase nos trinta e solteira, deve ser isso, por isso macula a imagem de _'Senhoritas'_ brancas e puras que jamais sequer pensaram em cometer qualquer sacrilégio na vida ou viver em fornicação como vive aquela ovelha desgarrada...

Dito isso a mulher deu as costas e saiu, junto de mais algumas primas e parentes que já estavam de partida e sequer esperariam para despedir-se dos noivos que ainda não haviam retornado, o que era óbvio, mas não para o bando de puritanas enxeridas que eram as tias de Aiolia...

Aquelas velhas senhoras, perfeitas representações de barris velhos pareciam não concordar com a idéia do casal ter passado a noite fora. _Como se tivessem esse direito..._

Na verdade haviam planejado tudo antecipadamente... Gostariam de ver a cara lavada da noiva no dia seguinte ao casamento quando pusesse os lençóis de sua cama tão alvos quanto na noite anterior para lavar. A prova concreta de que era indigna e 'impura'... _Como se a barriga roliça da mesma já não comprovasse..._

-Mulher estranha; murmurou Thétis.

-Estranha? Dona Ercilia é um museu ambulante e roliço; Milo arqueou a sobrancelha. Estava com raiva de Lara sim, mas não via nexo nas palavras da velha mulher. –Parou no tempo; ele completou.

Foi então que ouviram o telefone na mesinha logo a frente tocar.

-Deixa que eu atendo; Disse Milo antes de se aproximar do aparelho. –Alou, quem... _**VOCÊ?**_

**III – Dando a cara à tapa**

-Eu não vou conseguir;

-Es claro que vai...

_-Da mesma forma que não consigo olhar pra você?_ –Lara indagou se voltando para o espanhol, mas logo baixou os olhos. Imaginar que aqueles orbes castanhos já haviam visto muito mais que aquele decote discreto que usava, a deixava perturbada.

_Fechou mais dois botões da camisete que usava..._

-Lara; Shura a chamou mais uma vez e a jovem se voltou timidamente pra si. –Yo estoy contigo, sabe disso no es? No voy permitir que...

_**-Que aquelas velhas alcoviteiras me apontem e gritem aos quatro ventos que sou uma bruxa luxuriosa que pretende levar a todos para o inferno de Hades com a minha magia pecaminosa? Por que é isso que elas devem estar preparando pra mim, junto das suas sacolas cheias de pedras para me apedrejarem até a morte...;**_ Lara suspirou frustrada.

-Lara...

-Elas odeiam o ar que respiro, acredite; a jovem voltou a baixar a cabeça, foi quando sentiu o toque quente e terno das mãos do rapaz a se fecharem sobre as suas pálidas e frias.

-Elas no vão lhe agredir de forma alguma, yo no voy permitir, ouviu bien? –O rapaz cravou os orbes castanhos e firmes sobres os da jovem. –Vamos descer; Shura completou puxando a jovem pela mão.

**o-o-o**

_-Bom dia meu irmão preferido e minha cunhada preferida!_

-Bom dia Kanon; a jovem de melenas vermelhas respondeu ao cunhado, enquanto o marido fuzilava o irmão com o olhar depois de ver o mesmo beijar a esposa, um beijo casto na bochecha da mesma, mas que para si causava uma euforia interna.

-Não vai nem ao menos me cumprimentar _meu_ _querido irmãozinho?_ –O rapaz satirizou zombando da cara sisuda que o irmão fazia, enquanto se servia de uma jarra de suco.

-Saga; a jovem se voltou para o esposo com o cenho franzido. –Larga de ser rabugento! –Ela sentenciou.

-Bom dia; ele respondeu seco finalmente descruzando os braços e voltando a tomar o seu café da manhã. _–Meu detestável e único irmão..._; Saga completou e bufou baixinho recebendo um olhar reprovador da esposa.

-Nossa; começou Kanon, lançando um olhar demorado a mesa vazia com exceção deles três que ali estavam. –Onde está todo mundo? _**Não vai me dizer que foram pra lua de mel com os noivos?**_–o rapaz sorriu divertido, arrancando um sorriso da cunhada.

-Não sei, quando acordamos muitos já estavam de saída; Respondeu Jéssica, voltando sua atenção para a xícara de chá a sua frente.

-É muito cedo pra viajar Jéssy, o primeiro vôo que sai daqui é lá pelas onze horas se não me engano; comentou o rapaz, recebendo outro olhar cortante do irmão que não havia gostado nem um pouco daquela _"intimidade"._ Nem mesmo ele tinha o costume de chamar a esposa de _Jéssy_. _Não com aquela intimidade...; _Pensou Saga.

-Mas é um rufião mesmo, um rufião sem senso de horários...; Saga bufou voltando os olhos pra o relógio de pulso que usava. –Que horas você pensa que são _Cinderela?_ –Ele indagou e Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha.

**-Bom dia;** mais duas vozes se juntaram ao grupo. Lara e Shura haviam acabado de descer e se juntavam aos demais na mesa de café da manhã.

-Bom dia; Ambos responderam de forma cortês.

-Onde estão os demais? –Lara indagou ao perceber que não havia ninguém mais a mesa o que de fato era estranho, mesmo que para si isso fosse um verdadeiro alívio. _A família Kinaros em massa havia sido abduzida? Quem dera...;_ pensou.

-Era exatamente isso que eu estava perguntando; respondeu Kanon. –Como disse pra Jéssy, acho que o pessoal decidiu acompanhar os noivos na lua de mel; o rapaz sorriu divertido nem um pouco incomodado com o olhar enviesado do irmão sobre si.

-Acho que decidiram partir antes dos noivos retornarem; Jéssica comentou se voltando pra jovem ao seu lado. –O que de fato é uma benção aos noivos...

-Jéssy? –Saga a repreendeu, afinal apesar de tudo aqueles também eram sua família.

-Você sabe muito bem que eu não suporto os seus _adoráveis parentes_; a jovem se voltou para o esposo com o cenho franzido, com um "q" de sarcasmo na voz que o rapaz conhecia e muito bem. –Velhas chatas e alcoviteiras que vivem em função da vida dos outros para terem o que comentar em suas rodinhas de fofoca, a única fonte de diversão e prazer que tem na vida. Não se lembra como foi no dia que nos casamos? Eu bem disse que seria melhor uma cerimônia _a la brasileira..._

-Você não é grega? –Lara indagou surpresa.

-Não; respondeu Jéssy e abriu um largo sorriso. –Pela graça de Zeus não, quero dizer, sou brasileira. Conheci Saga em uma viagem que fiz a Grécia expondo meus trabalhos; ela completou.

-Y trabaja con lo que? –Shura indagou curioso.

-Arte; Jéssy respondeu. –Sou artista plástica e a mais ou menos quatro anos expus uma mostra do meu trabalho em Atenas.

-E ela é ótima, lhe garanto; Kanon completou num sorriso.

-Nossa, que interessante, porque eu também trabalho com isso, com arte; Lara comentou. –Trabalho no museu _'Athena' _pertencente à família Kido, não sei se conhece, trabalho lá como restauradora.

-Conheço sim; respondeu Jéssy. –O famoso museu Athena. Dizem que o velho Kido guarda verdadeiras preciosidades em seu museu particular, como costumam dizer. Só não tive a oportunidade de visitá-lo até o momento; a jovem sorriu.

-É sim, qualquer dia apareça lá então, vai ser um prazer; Lara sorriu.

-Prazer...; Kanon murmurou de repente chamando a atenção dos demais, enquanto circulava a boca do copo quase vazio com a ponta do dedo indicador. –Prazer seria reencontrar aquela_ Deusa_ que conheci a noite passada, tão bela quanto arisca. Uma fera indomável num corpo delicado e belo...

-De quem está falando? –Saga indagou franzindo o cenho. Aquilo não era muito normal se tratando de seu irmão; pensou.

-Daquela Deusa italiana que vi na sacada ontem, a propósito ela me confundiu com você; respondeu o rapaz.

-E como sabe que ela é italiana? –Jéssy indagou curiosa.

-Pelo seu leve, muito leve sotaque e a forma intempestiva de agir; Kanon sorriu.

-Shina? –Lara e Shura indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Shina? É esse o nome dela? –Indagou Kanon, se voltando interessado para o casal. –Obrigado, pensei nisso a noite toda, em qual seria o seu nome... O nome de_ minha Deusa_; o rapaz suspirou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

_-Mais um pro fã clube de lady Médici, como se ela precisasse_; Lara bufou angustiada.

-Como? –Jéssy e Saga indagaram confusos.

-Nada no; respondeu Shura que havia entendido perfeitamente bem.

-Moça; Kanon voltou a murmurar finalmente despertando de seus devaneios e se voltando para Lara. –Lhe serei eternamente grato por isso, agora já sei onde procurar pela minha _Deusa... Shina Médici..._

Dito isso o rapaz se levantou, deixando para trás o café da manhã ainda inacabado.

-Ah; Ele murmurou antes de sair se voltando para a jovem. –Obrigado também pelo _**'primo gostosão do Aiolia'**_; Kanon sorriu e então saiu.

-Como? –Lara indagou confusa se voltando para Shura.

-Es bien, me esqueci de una cosa que tinha que fazer y; Shura murmurou de repente puxando a jovem pelo braço enquanto se levantavam. –Com la sua licença; ele disse se voltando para o casal que assentiu sem entender, tal qual Lara, mas a mesma não questionou sua decisão, apenas o acompanhou para fora dali.

**o-o-o**

_**-O QUE? EU DISSE ISSO?**_

-Você disse isso pra ele ontem en lo salão, cuando ele se apresentou como el tal primo del Aiolia que seria o su par como padrino en lo casamento; Shura respondeu e quase se encolheu diante da exasperação da jovem.

-Eu não acredito; a jovem murmurou sem jeito. –Chamei aquele cara de gostoso na frente de todo mundo? Alguém que eu nunca tinha visto na vida? –Lara indagou perplexa.

-Fez más; Shura continuou. –Disse que no sabia que Dioses gregos realmente existiam y más, que eram parentes del Aiolia. Mas que agora acreditava piamente nisso y que fora realmente una pena no lo ter conhecido antes y que era lastimável estar comprometida agora que conhecera _Apolo_ pessoalmente. Disse isso encuanto subíamos para lo quarto y cruzamos com ele en lo caminho; Shura completou.

-Zeus que vergonha; Lara murmurou corando até o último fio de cabelo. Não se lembrava de absolutamente nada disso, mas sabia com total certeza que devia ter feito exatamente aquilo, pois quando bebia a sua língua que já não parava dentro da boca duplicava de tamanho. –E você me deixou falar com aquele cara hoje de manhã como se não tivesse feito nada disso?

-Lo que yo podia fazer? –Indagou Shura. –Além do que ele miesmo me disse que você no estava nada bien la noche passada y que yo no devia levar em conta lo que havíamos acabado de ouvir...

Ao fim do relato do rapaz, uma luz pareceu acender-se no inconsciente da jovem.

-Zeus...; Ela murmurou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça. –Eu fiz você fazer papel de... corno? Digo; Lara se corrigiu. –Me insinuei pra outro homem na sua frente?

-Em resumo, acho que foi más ou menos isso sí, más como disse você estava fora de si y tanto yo cuanto ele sabíamos disso; Shura respondeu com simplicidade.

-Que vergonha... Zeus, o que foi que eu fiz? –Lara balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. –Mas já chega. Marin e Aiolia que me perdoem, mas não posso, não podemos mais continuar com isso. Vamos arrumar as malas e partir, partir o quanto antes...

**IV – Fuga com explicação**

_**-O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ ONDE? ESTÁ MALUCO? ITÁLIA? RUMO A ITÁLIA?** Acredite meu amigo, ela não vai sequer querer olhar pra sua cara depois disso, nem que você apareça pintado de ouro... _

Milo suspirou cansado, levantando a pesada cortina com a mão livre e olhando pela fresta da janela, onde pôde ver Lara e Shura caminharem até um carro de aluguel carregando suas malas...

_**Continua... XD**_

**_o-o-o_**

* * *

_E aí gente curtiram o cap? Espero que sim!_

_Agora vamos aos agradecimentos..._

_Em primeiro lugar, agradeço a todos que tem acompanhado essa história e a todos os seus coments mais do que gentis. Peço desculpas se não respondi a alguns, mas saibam que adorei recebê-los de todo coração. Sei que nem tenho esse direito, mas vou adorar receber novos coments e saber o que estão achando do rumo da história, que na verdade, vai começar a entrar numa nova etapa rumo ao 'The end'. Espero que curtam! _

_Mais uma vez obrigada e um forte abraço a todos! _

Ah, e Jéssy querida, gostou da tua aparição junto ao Saga? Espero que sim! rs

Até a próxima pessoal!

Bjus!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

Oi pessoal, tudo bom? Espero que sim!

Antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer a todos pelos coments super gentis e pela dedicação de vocês em acompanharem essa história. Peço desculpas por não estar respondendo como o de costume a todos individualmente, porem prometo que assim que puder irei respondê-los.

Agora chega de lero, afinal já demorei demais pra postar esse cap... rsrs

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

**Capítulo 18: De volta pra casa**

**I – O pacto chega ao fim**

_-Boa noite Seiya..._

_-Boa noite Seiya..._

_**-BOA NOITE SEIYA!!!!**_

Lara vociferou depois de se cansar de tentar gentilmente cumprimentar o porteiro, que mais uma vez se distraía com a sua costumeira leitura... _El Chapolin Colorado..._

**-O QUE? QUEM? ONDE? **–o rapaz saltou da cadeira onde estava preguiçosamente sentado e distraído com a leitura. –Perdão senhorita Petrakis; Seiya se desculpou apressadamente tentando limpar o balcão onde apoiava os pés antes da jovem chegar e o surpreender.

-Não importa, mas me diz como está o Ramón? Espero que tenha cuidado dele direitinho hein?

Nesse mesmo instante Shura adentrou o saguão de entrada do prédio trazendo as malas com a ajuda do motorista do táxi que havia lhes trazido até ali.

-Boa noite, Senhor Duero; Seiya cumprimentou o rapaz olhando por sobre o ombro de Lara. Não estava gostando e nada do olhar da jovem sobre si. Era o mesmo que estar diante de um juiz o qual lhe daria a sentença final: _A forca_; se por ventura não tivesse cuidado bem de seu bem mais precioso... O pequeno yorkshire.

-Buenas noches, Seiya! –Shura respondeu num sorriso.

-E então, senhor, como foi a viagem? –O rapaz indagou, no intuito de escapar daquele olhar e das perguntas que sabia que a jovem lhe faria e que não gostaria e nada das respostas, porem não teve tempo pra indagar mais nada.

-Espera, você não me respondeu; Lara interpelou se aproximando do rapaz que se afastou atrás da bancada num gesto de proteção.

-Está tudo bem com ele, Senhorita, juro, mas; começou Seiya, temeroso, porem continuou. –Aquilo lá parece mais _um pitbull..._ Tive que me desdobrar e agir sorrateiro feito um felino. Tinha que entrar na sua casa ou muito tarde da noite ou muito cedo porque com aquela fera acordada eu não passava da porta...; o rapaz suspirou cansado. –Aquilo mais parece uma versão em miniatura de _Cérbero..._ Ôh, bichinho dos infernos aquele...

-Como? –Lara franziu o cenho apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura e o rapaz se encolheu novamente.

-Digo, bem, ele só não é muito amigável senhorita; Seiya balbuciou confuso e intimidado. –Acho que é isso; completou lançado um olhar suplicante a Shura que sorria se divertindo com a situação.

-Lara, yo tenho certeza que ele cuidou bien del Ramón, no es mismo Seiya? –Shura indagou e o rapaz assentiu com a cabeça. –Agora lo que acha de subirmos?

-Está certo, se você diz e bem, estou um pouco cansada da viajem é melhor subirmos mesmo;

Lara se voltou para Shura e então ambos rumaram até o elevador, enquanto Seiya resmungava alguma coisa incompreensível aos ouvidos humanos, talvez alguma língua estranha recém descoberta entre as páginas do seu gibi favorito...

**o-o-o**

Era estranho, mais uma vez estavam ali, sozinhos naquele elevador e mais uma vez as palavras haviam evaporado deixando apenas o vácuo de seus pensamentos e divagares. A diferença era que dessa vez estavam calados por um motivo bem diferente. Já não eram mais a vizinha que se sentia atraída pelo vizinho misterioso e ele o novo vizinho, o estrangeiro, que era alvo de comentários por todo o prédio. Há muito o haviam deixado de ser.

Eram amigos.

Haviam conversado durante toda a viagem de volta, onde Lara havia finalmente deixado de lado as recordações da noite passada e mais uma vez se aberto com ele, o único a quem podia confiar naquele momento, afinal Marin além de não aprovar aquele plano maluco havia acabado de se casar e tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar do que com a sua amiga lunática que mais uma vez passava por maus bocados.

Ele a compreendia, a ouvia e aconselhava. Era o seu cúmplice. E aquilo era bom, bom demais. Mas toda a mágoa, tristeza que lhe invadia o peito depois do que Aiolos havia lhe feito, lhe impedia de desfrutar dessa amizade, desse ombro amigo e sempre tão bem disposto em lhe ajudar. Só tinha vontade de fazer uma coisa: Se trancar em casa e chorar, chorar até a exaustão e até que suas lágrimas secassem. Havia sido um golpe muito duro, descobrir que aquele a quem sempre idolatrara, amara a havia feito fazer um papel ridículo, o da idiota apaixonada pelo que nunca iria poder sequer tocar, sentir.

_Nem ao menos um beijo, nem ao menos isso ele lhe pudera oferecer..._

_Mas oferecera a ela, Lady Médici..._

Ainda não conseguia entender aquilo, a reação de Shina, suas lágrimas, mas talvez aquilo fosse parte do 'plano' pré-traçado por ambos.

"_Quem vai conseguir fazer a Lara chorar primeiro?"._

Isso já não importava mais, afinal já havia chorado e muito, mas choraria ainda mais, lágrimas amargas e frias...

O elevador parou e o barulho da porta se abrindo os trouxe de volta a realidade. Caminharam em silencio até a porta do apartamento, e Shura depositou as malas da jovem no chão.

-Bien, chegamos; Ele murmurou por fim quebrando aquele silencio.

-É chegamos; Lara respondeu voltando-se para o rapaz. –Shura, eu, bem, eu quero lhe agradecer, agradecer por tudo e...; ela começou porem fui cortada pelo rapaz.

-Você no precisa mi agradecer; Ele disse. –Fiz y faria de nuevo se fosse preciso. Puedes contar comigo, sabe disso no es? –indagou.

-Sei, mas acho que, acho que...; Lara baixou a cabeça e suspirou. –Enfim, acho que essa loucura acaba aqui. O plano furou, deu tudo errado e não há porquê ambos continuarmos com essa farsa não é mesmo? Já está na hora de acabarmos com o pacto que selamos aquela noite; a jovem sentenciou finalmente se voltando para o rapaz.

-Se es isso lo que deseja; murmurou Shura.

-É sim; Lara respondeu, e tentava a todo custo impedir que insistentes as lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos. Não queria mais chorar, mas sabia que seria inevitável. –Pode deixar que eu me viro, conto tudo pro pessoal quando a Marin voltar da lua de mel; completou.

Dito isso, Lara se voltou para a porta e levou a chave até a fechadura, porem a porta mais uma vez parecia emperrada. Foi então que sentiu o toque quente, cálido e acolhedor das mãos do rapaz sobre as suas tão brancas e frias. Por um momento fugaz uma leve letargia lhe abraçou ao sentir o calor do corpo do rapaz a acolher, seu hálito quente em seu pescoço.

A porta se abriu.

-Acho que lo Seiya ainda no mandou concertar la fechadura de las puertas; Ele disse antes de se afastar.

-É; Lara respondeu se voltando para trás e se deparando com os orbes castanhos do rapaz, um mar negro e infinito de mistérios, os quais talvez nunca conseguisse desvendar. –Obrigada por tudo...

Ela murmurou e ambos se aproximaram instintivamente para se despedirem, porem seus lábios tomaram um rumo incerto roçando levemente um no outro e foi como se fosse a primeira vez que tivessem verdadeiramente se tocado.

-Desculpa; Lara murmurou confusa sentindo um leve rubor subir as faces.

-Mi perdoe; murmurou Shura. –Yo no, no tive la intención y...

-Tudo bem... tudo bem; Lara se voltou para o rapaz. –A gente se vê; murmurou abaixando e pegando as malas, então as arrastou pra dentro se fechando junto delas no interior do apartamento.

-Droga; Shura praguejou levando ambas as mãos até os cabelos e deslizando-as demoradamente até a nuca. Lançou um último olhar a porta e então também rumou para a solidão de seu apartamento.

Lhe partia o coração vela daquele jeito, mas agora nesse momento não havia nada que pudesse fazer por ela, e ela, de fato precisava ficar sozinha...

**II – A vida continua... **

**é, mais ou menos...**

_Dois dias depois..._

A televisão ainda estava ligada. Havia passado a madrugada toda assim mesmo que a sua telespectadora sequer prestasse atenção aos seus muitos diálogos, cores e sons. _Eles lhe pareciam tão sem vida..._ Ou seria a si mesma que tivesse perdido o brilho e a vivacidade?

Não via, não ouvia, não dormia. Nos últimos dias tudo lhe era incolor, sem brilho, a não ser uma coisa, uma única coisa que era tudo o que lhe restara ainda intacta e intocável nesse mundo insípido que havia se tornado sua vida...

_Chocolate._

Enrolada nas cobertas, vestia uma camiseta larga e comprida, os pés pequenos envolvidos por meias grossas e em cima da mesinha de centro uma tigela enorme de brigadeiro...

Assim havia sido nos últimos dias. Nada de novo, apenas aquele sofá, a tv ligada e muito, mas muito chocolate.

Pela quantidade de papel jogado sobre a mesinha, caixas vazias de bombons e latas de leite condensado jogadas na lixeira, facilmente bateria _o record_ _da_ _dieta do palhaço..._ Uma versão açucarada de _**Super Size me**?_ Morreria de coma diabético – Será q existia esse termo? – pelo consumo excessivo de açúcar? Talvez, no entanto, isso era a única coisa que a mantinha 'viva', ou pelo menos respirando...

Aquilo tudo era absurdamente ridículo, vergonhoso, mas não conseguia de forma alguma se livrar daquele tormento, daquelas correntes que lhe mantinham presa naquele pesadelo. Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: _Nele..._

_Aiolos._

_Há onde ele estaria? Estaria com ela? Estariam se beijando, se tocando... Rindo dela?_

Não pensava em outra coisa. Foi então que o telefone tocou. Certamente deveria ser Marin; pensou.

A amiga havia lhe ligado pelo menos umas quatro vezes nos últimos dias e a sua mais nova habilidade, dom, logo incorporava: a de atriz. Dizia que estava tudo bem consigo e lhe mandava aproveitar a lua de mel, que na verdade estava sendo algo bem diferente do comum, já que a amiga lhe contara que iria ficar mais alguns dias na casa de praia dos Kinaros junto do seu patriarca que, finalmente, parecia ter baixado a guarda. O que na verdade era bom, afinal, finalmente o velho Kinaros havia se dado uma chance de ser mais flexível e com isso poderia conhecer melhor aquela a quem o filho escolhera para passar a vida toda junto de si.

Depois de tantos anos, finalmente as coisas pareciam estar correndo da melhor forma possível. Ainda se recordava da voz quase chorosa e emocionada da amiga ao telefone, lhe contando que o velho Kinaros, o homem turrão e com cara de poucos amigos, que havia conhecido ainda na adolescência, agora lhe parecia o avô mais coruja que havia conhecido. Lhe perguntara zilhões de coisas a respeito do bebê, de sua gravidez, queria saber absolutamente tudo a respeito de _Nick._ É, até o nome do bebê, o mais novo avô coruja parecia já ter escolhido e quando soube que o filho e a esposa haviam deixado para descobrirem o sexo da criança somente em seu nascimento, o velho kinaros quase subiu pelas paredes...

No entanto, _Nick_ ou _Nicky_ se fosse uma garota, independente disso, o bebê já era alvo de adoração do mesmo.

A amiga estava tão feliz e não seria ela a estragar a sua felicidade contando-lhe sobre suas mágoas e tropeços. O problema fora quando a mesma mencionara Aiolos...

**o-o-o**

"_Não sei Marin, não falei com ele depois do casamento..."._

"_Aiolia me disse que ele ligou no dia seguinte, o Milo lhe passou o recado. Disse que Aiolos apenas ligou e disse que teve que viajar as pressas, mas que estava tudo bem e que em breve todos nós saberíamos o porque dessa viajem repentina. Desconfio que há algo que eu ainda não sei sobre essa história... Está tudo bem mesmo com você, minha amiga?"._

"_Claro, está tudo __**ótimo**__..."._

**o-o-o**

É estava tudo ótimo. Aiolos e Shina deveriam estar longe, muito longe, quem sabe em _Veneza_ passeando de gôndola pelos canais da cidade mais romântica da Europa, algo digno de roteiro de filme romântico, daqueles bem melosos e claro... fazendo amor feito dois adolescentes como se só agora estivessem se descobrindo, descobrindo os prazeres da vida...

-Ahg! –a jovem cerrou os punhos, os orbes castanhos num misto de ódio e mágoa, mas...

Não iria mais chorar, prometera a si mesma, que não iria mais chorar. Eles não mereciam suas lágrimas. Ele, não merecia. _E não importava quantos quilos de chocolate a mais teria que consumir pra que alcançasse tal objetivo..._

Foi então que algo lhe chamou a atenção. O telefone havia parado de tocar. Havia se levantado para atender, mas suas divagações a impediram de completar o ato. Aproximou-se do aparelho agora silencioso sobre a mesinha próxima a poltrona ao lado.

_-Aiolos?_

Lara indagou perplexa ao ver o número gravado na secretária. Não era Marin? Se voltou para o pequeno yorkshire deitado no tapete em frente à porta. O bichinho parecia refletir o estado de espírito e humor de sua dona... _Mais parecia um chinelo velho e abandonado. _

_Mas o que ele queria consigo afinal? Por acaso era louco? Ligar depois de tudo aquilo? É, talvez só para constatar se a idiota apaixonada ainda chorava pelo seu amor platônico..._

A jovem bufou, lançando um olhar cúmplice ao seu pequeno amigo peludo, que parecia entendê-la perfeitamente com seus olhos pequenos e atentos. _Ou será que seria..._

Não. Não havia lógica naquilo; pensou. Ele lhe ligar para pedir desculpas? Se explicar? É, não, aquilo era realmente impossível, porem por um fugaz momento aquele pensamento otimista pareceu invadir-lhe a alma como um balsamo.

_-Preciso de mais chocolate...;_ Lara murmurou por fim seguindo até a cozinha, porem estancou igualmente perplexa, pra não dizer indignada se voltando para o cãozinho – como se o mesmo tivesse alguma coisa haver com isso: a falta de doces e chocolate no armário.

Olhou, revistou e se voltou mais uma vez para o bichinho com um olhar indagador.

-Acabou o chocolate e... o doce de leite também? Nem... Nem açúcar eu tenho mais em casa... Droga! –Lara praguejou fechando a porta do armário com brusquidão. –Vou ter que sair pra comprar mais...

**III – Um amigo**

-Então, Shu, olha, eu to com esses filmes aqui, sabe. Eu aluguei esses dias e ainda não entreguei se quiser assistir...

-Será uno gusto Dite; Shura sorriu ao amigo. –_Las brumas de Avalon?_

-É; Afrodite assentiu, ao ver o rapaz arquear a sobrancelha. –Sabe é uma versão da famosa história do Rei Arthur e dos seus cavaleiros, mas uma versão contada sob a visão das mulheres dessa história.

-Nossa, que interessante isso; murmurou Shura fitando a capa do filme, onde haviam três mulheres: no lado esquerdo a _Senhora do Lago_, no meio _Morgana_ e no direito talvez _Guinevere_. As três principais mulheres da lenda arthuriana. –Una visión feminina de la lenda?

-Isso, querido; Afrodite sorriu. –Na verdade a história do filme é uma adaptação da série de romances escrita por uma autora inglesa chamada Marion Zimmer Bradley, com esse mesmo título.

-Las brumas de Avalon...; Shura murmurou pensativo. –Só agora mi recuerdo, más acho que já vi estos libros en el estante da Lara...

_Lara..._

Afrodite suspirou. A oportunidade perfeita havia surgido. Desde que havia retornado há dois dias, não estava mais agüentando a curiosidade de perguntar, se havia algo de errado com o casal. Havia descoberto por bocas alheias que o casal havia se desentendido no casamento, também pudera, depois do 'show' que a jovem havia dado. E agora, isso, dois dias e não os via juntos, sem contar a expressão cabisbaixa do espanhol.

O havia encontrado no térreo, em um dos bancos em volta da piscina com o olhar vazio e em silencio. Estava frio, isso explicava o porque do mesmo apenas observar a piscina naquele fim de tarde, porem aquele olhar distante, não era só por conta da baixa temperatura. Fora daí que tivera a idéia de lhe emprestar uns filmes para ver, quem sabe com isso conseguisse por um sorriso naqueles lábios tão... Só esperava que Vicenzo, que fora quem alugara a maioria dos filmes não desse pela falta dos mesmos.

-Shura, bem, eu, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? –Indagou Afrodite um tanto quanto incerto se era um momento propício para satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

-Claro; Shura se voltou para o mesmo.

-Você e a Lara...; Afrodite ponderou. –Vocês estão bem?

Shura suspirou. Gostaria tanto de dizer que sim, mas desde que haviam chegado não sabia da mesma, mesmo morando ao lado da jovem. Desde aquele dia Lara havia se fechado em sua fortaleza e não vira mais depois disso. Naquela mesma noite, tivera vontade de bater em sua porta e saber se estava tudo bem consigo, mas não tivera coragem tal qual nessa mesma tarde antes de descer até a piscina. Talvez, parte do sofrimento da mesma fosse culpa sua, por lhe propor aquele plano maluco naquela noite não muito distante.

-Me desculpe, acho que estou sendo indiscreto e...; começou Afrodite diante do silencio do rapaz, mas Shura o cortou.

-Imagina, es que, en la verdad, yo no sé te responder esta pergunta; Shura se voltou para o amigo e nesse mesmo instante, uma segunda voz lhes chamou a atenção.

**-SENHOR DUERO!** –Gritou o rapaz. Era o porteiro que sabe-se lá o porquê havia subido as escadas correndo ao invés de usar o elevador como lhe era de costume.

-Lo que houve Seiya? –Shura se voltou para o rapaz que ofegava e se curvava sobre o corpo devido ao cansaço.

-Telefone para o Senhor, senhor Duero; o rapaz ofegou.

-Telefone? Y en la portaria por quê? Todos aqueles que conheço, inclusive mi hermana cuando liga de la Espanha, telefonam direto pra mi apartamento, ou en lo celular.

-Eu sei, Senhor; Seiya suspirou recuperando o ar que havia lhes escapado dos pulmões. –A senhorita, bem, ela não quis me dizer seu nome senhor, mas me disse que o senhor sabe quem ela é. Disse também que é urgente; completou Seiya..

-Está cierto, diga a ela que já estoy descendo; respondeu Shura diante do olhar curioso de Afrodite sobre si, porem não deixou escapar nada que lhe matasse a curiosidade, muito pelo contrário, seu silencio e palavras vazias de emoção só o instigaram.

Esperou Seiya descer, mais uma vez e sabe-se lá porquê pelas escadas e então se voltou para o amigo:

-Dite, valeu mismo pelos filmes, assim que terminar de vê-los yo lhe entrego; Dito isso Shura colocou os filmes dentro da sacola e se dirigiu até o elevador. –Até más!

-Até...; Afrodite murmurou, porem sua mente estava muito longe...

_Outra? Outra mulher na vida dele? Será que era por isso que Shura e Lara estavam brigados? E quem seria a tal mulher misteriosa no telefone? _

**o-o-o**

_Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate._ Ah... poderia tomar banho de chocolate se quisesse agora, depois da 'senhora compra' que havia feito no supermercado. Bombons, barras, bolos, biscoitos, absolutamente tudo, feito da substancia mais maravilhosa do universo. Agora sim estava com as defesas reforçadas contra possíveis crises de solidão ou tristeza. Mais um fim de noite recheado de chocolate, vendo um filme qualquer na tv e tendo como acompanhante o seu mais fiel amigo: El Ramón.

Sem ao menos saber porque, um singelo e verdadeiro sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios, o primeiro depois de todo o acontecido, enquanto adentrava o saguão de entrada do prédio. Foi então que estancou, diante do que via.

Shura. O rapaz falava visivelmente incomodado e diria até que alterado ao telefone. Seiya, que como sempre mais parecia um garoto curioso do que um rapaz de vinte e três anos estava visivelmente absorvido pelos poucos monossílabos que o espanhol trocava ao telefone. Os olhos redondos e curiosos mais pareciam dois pires. Acompanhava todos os seus movimentos imprecisos de vai e vem em frente ao balcão, sem ao menos se tocar que estava cometendo tamanha indiscrição.

Por um momento, teve vontade de trocar de lugar com o porteiro. Com quem Shura estaria conversando para estar tão incomodado daquela forma? Balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados, aquilo não era da sua conta, assim como não era da conta de Seiya. Voltou a caminhar.

-Yo já te disse que... _Lara?_ –Shura interrompeu bruscamente a sua conversa ao telefone assim que avistou a jovem entrar pelo saguão de entrada. Afastou o telefone do ouvido tapando-o com uma das mãos.

-Está ocupado, depois nos falamos; a jovem gesticulou ao longe e continuou a caminhar rumo ao elevador.

-No. Espera...; pediu Shura, mas a jovem já estava longe, prestes a adentrar o elevador. Destapou o telefone e finalmente voltou a falar com a tal mulher sem nome. –Olha, yo tenho que desligar ahora y... Lo que? Yo já lhe disse que... No, y... bien, está cierto, más hoje no. Até más, depois nos falamos; o rapaz completou colocando o telefone na base e encerrando a conversa.

-Senhor? –Seiya indagou confuso diante da expressão estranha no rosto do rapaz. –Está tudo bem?

-Está sí; Shura se voltou para o rapaz, porem sua expressão ainda era algo indecifrável. –Olha, más se por acaso la señorita... _**Ela**_, ligar diga que saí. Em hipótese alguna me passe la ligação, ouviu bien?

-Claro, como quiser Senhor; Seiya anuiu vendo o rapaz correr até a escada já que o elevador já havia subido.

_Aí tem coisa...;_ pensou o porteiro antes de se sentar confortavelmente em sua poltrona e mais uma vez se deliciar com o seu passatempo favorito: _o_ _gibi do anti-herói mexicano sobre a bancada..._

_**Continua... XD**_

* * *

**o-o-o**

_E aí curtiram? Espero que sim!_

_Agora a história começa a tomar outro rumo, e falando nisso..._

_O que acharam do telefonema misterioso que o Shura recebeu?_

_Têm algum palpite quanto a quem seria a tal **'Senhorita sem Nome'**?_

_E o Aiolos, bem... coitado não atirem pedras nele... _

_ainda... rsrs_

_Acho que ele ainda tem concerto, esperem e verão! _

_Bem é isso, e mais uma vez agradeço de coração a todos em especial a **Margarida**, **Flor de Gelo**, **Melody Sephy Kitsune**, **Nina Schneizler**, **Morgane Le fay**, **Érika Kourin H. Klaus**, **Lucy Holmes**, **Ayuki-san**, **Black Scorpio no Nyx**, **Beautymoon**, **Simon de Escorpião**, **Sarah Rebelde**, **Kuny-chan**, **Thyana**, **Dama 9** e **Nyx Chan** que comentaram no cap. passado! _

_Bjus e a gente se vê no próximo cap.! _


	19. Chapter 19

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas_**

* * *

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19:**

**Finalmente um bálsamo capaz de curar as feridas**

**I – Por que não?**

_-Lara!_

Ela ouviu o chamado do rapaz no exato momento em que tentava abrir a porta do apartamento, entre outras coisas, como: _tentar conciliar a sua curiosidade em saber com quem o espanhol conversava de forma tão perturbada ao telefone e ao mesmo tempo não derrubar a sacola de compras._

Voltou-se e se deparou com o rapaz no patamar ao termino das escadas.

-Shura? –Ela indagou.

-Yo precisava; Começou Shura enquanto se aproximava da jovem. -Precisava hablar com você, saber si está tudo bien.

Ele completou e Lara ponderou durante alguns instantes apenas fitando os orbes escuros do rapaz sobre si até que por fim respondeu:

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe.

Porem, como era de se imaginar seu tom pareceu não convencer totalmente o rapaz que continuou a fitando em silêncio.

-Eu juro; ela completou diante do olhar preocupado do espanhol sobre si.

-Vai hazer alguma cosa hoje la noche? –Ele indagou de repente.

-Como? –Lara indagou confusa.

-Digo; Shura se corrigiu. –Tien alguno compromisso pra hoje la noche?

-Não; Lara foi rápida em responder.

-Lo que acha de vir até mi apartamento? –Ele indagou e então indicou a sacola com os dvds que trazia em uma das mãos. –Dite mi emprestou esses filmes, no gostaria de assisti-los comigo? Es uno verdadeiro tédio ter um fim de noche na frente de la tv y sozinho...

"_**É um verdadeiro tédio ter um fim de noite na frente da tv e sozinho...".**_

A frase ecoou como um sino em sua mente. Ele tinha razão, e era exatamente isso que pretendia fazer tal qual nas noites anteriores. Nunca gostara de fazer praticamente nada sozinha, muito menos assistir algum filme por exemplo e depois não ter com quem comentar. Esse fora o caso das _Brumas de Avalon_. Amara os livros da escritora inglesa, na verdade eram os seus favoritos, mas aí quando eles foram adaptados para o cinema assistira o filme sozinha e só alguns meses depois após muita insistência convencera os amigos a assistirem também só pra que soubesse a opinião de ambos a respeito das diferenças entre livro e filme, o problema fora que não pudera ouvir a opinião de _quem_ gostaria de ouvir... _De alguém do sexo oposto._

Milo? Naquela época estavam juntos, mas falar sobre qualquer coisa com Milo Athanasios numa noite chuvosa ou não era algo realmente impossível. Aiolos? Estranho, mas naquela época o amigo lhe parecia um tanto quanto indiferente, tanto que até chegara a pensar que o mesmo estivesse com ciúmes do seu relacionamento com Milo... _Oh, falsa ilusão._ Aiolia? Não, com o leão era ainda mais improvável. Aiolia só tinha uma coisa em mente desde a adolescência e naquela época isso era ainda mais evidente: _Vigiar os passos da namorada. _Suas crises de ciúmes infundadas eram constantes e lhe tomava todo o tempo livre.

Enfim, nunca pudera divagar sobre isso com um homem. Marin e Shina que fora quem lhe indicara o livro não contavam. É, pelo menos uma vez na vida Shina lhe fizera algo de bom, indicar aqueles livros. No entanto, aquilo não satisfazia a sua curiosidade, saber a opinião das amigas a respeito, afinal eram mulheres. Gostaria é de saber a opinião de algum homem, independente de quem fosse a respeito da lenda Arthuriana contada de forma tão envolvente e bela pela autora que a retratara sob a visão das mulheres de seu tempo.

-Y então? –Indagou Shura tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos. –Puesso contar com você?

-Eu, bem, eu...; Lara balbuciou confusa. Aquilo definitivamente não estava em seus planos, mas... Voltar pra casa e engordar mais uns cinco quilos comendo chocolate só pra não voltar a chorar, aquilo sim era algo que não deveria fazer.

-Espero por ti; Disse Shura e então se aproximou repousando um beijo na bochecha da jovem pegando-a desprevenida pelo ato. –Enquanto esto yo voy providenciar una bacia enorme de pipoca pra gente; o rapaz sorriu e então se afastou adentrando o apartamento sem deixar brecha pra contestação.

**o-o-o**

_**Um certo tempo depois...**_

Suspirou. Aquele convite era deveras tentador e irrecusável, mas... Não era bem isso que havia planejado; pensou Lara lançando um olhar para a sua mesa repleta de suplementos 'anti-depressão'.

**_Traduzindo:_** _Toneladas e mais toneladas de chocolate_.

_Mas havia prometido a ele que ia... _

Na verdade não havia sido bem assim, mas o caso era que não podia simplesmente não ir. Decidida, a jovem saiu do apartamento. Devia no mínimo se explicar, mas... Estava num dilema.

Como dizer não àquele que tanto havia lhe ajudado? O problema era que não estava com cabeça pra nada. Ainda sentia aquela sensação estranha dentro do peito, aquele aperto e temia que esse nó se desfizesse mais uma vez. Não queria mais chorar, muito menos na frente dele, mas sabia que se ele lhe perguntasse algo a respeito, ou então Marin, se por ventura voltasse a lhe ligar, sabia que as lágrimas mais uma vez com total certeza lhe manchariam a face.

Aproximou-se da porta do apartamento e quando foi bater na porta, reparou que a mesma estava apenas encostada. Estranho, mas aquilo lhe parecia uma espécie de Déjà vu; pensou.

_-Lara?_

Ela ouviu a voz do rapaz que ao ouvir o barulho da porta foi até ela.

"_Esqueça que você o espiava pelas frestas das portas..."; _Lara murmurou a si mesma, porem independente disso a imagem do rapaz usando somente aquela cueca boxer logo lhe veio em mente fazendo-a sentir um conhecido calor subir-lhe as faces.

-Puede entrar, está aberta; Continuou Shura e tratou de abrir a porta por completo. –Olha, yo no sabia lo que você gostaria de ver, aí como você demorou uno pouco pra chegar yo pus uno filme aqui y comecei la ver...

-Shura, eu, bem, eu vim te dizer que; Lara começou sem jeito. Como diria não aquele sorriso? Aqueles olhos? –indagou-se vendo o rapaz se afastar animado rumo ao sofá.

Diferente do que imaginara o que havia encontrado não era o homem sedutor que lhe invadia os sonhos e fazia o seu coração palpitar ao mais simples gesto. Não que estivesse menos atraente aquela noite, mas o que havia encontrado era algo totalmente diferente e inesperado, um outro Shura, que na verdade ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer. Havia se deparado com um garoto, um garoto com os mais belos orbes castanhos que havia visto.

-Já assistiu Las Brumas de Avalon? Acabei de colocar pra assistir, Dite mi disse que...; começou Shura se voltando para a jovem que ainda estava na porta despertando-a de seus devaneios.

-Como? Você disse, _As Brumas de Avalon? _–A jovem indagou confusa e ao mesmo tempo interessada. –Eu tenho os livros e...

-Yo sei; foi a vez de Shura interromper. –Vi en la estante de su casa. Dite mi disse que los libros, assim como lo filme, contam la história de Arthur y sus caballeros, más pela visión de las mujeres de su tiempo. Achei muy interesante esto, porque no tiene alguien en el mundo que no conhece esta historia, lo Santo Graal, los caballeros de la Távola Redonda, más conhecer esta história pela visión de las mujeres pertencentes a ela como Morgana, conhecida por muchos apenas como 'la bruxa' y 'aquela que derrubou el poder Arthur', isso sí es muy interessante.

-Fala como se; Lara estava boquiaberta.

-Amasse Arthur mucho más lo que el própria Guinevere amou? Que en el caso, amava mismo era lo Lancelot, más isso no vien ao caso; Shura sorriu divertido. –Sí, yo siempre gustei dessa história y de la história em vuelta da poderosa excalibur, que segundo las lendas era lo que garantia las vitórias de Arthur y sus exércitos. Y sabe de lo que más? Adorei ver que nesse filme la poderosa excalibur foi dada la Arthur de una forma bien diferente y mucho más interessante de lo que aquela já conhecida, donde ele la retirava de una pedra. Aquela velha história donde:_ Solamente uno jovem del corazón y_ _puro_ _y blá-blá-blá_;

O rapaz sorriu mais uma vez, sem perceber o que causara a jovem com tão simples gesto. Lara imediatamente sentiu as faces esquentarem.

A forma como Arthur havia ganhado a poderosa excalibur? _Depois de um ritual pagão onde fazia amor com Morgana..._

-Y então? Já viu lo filme?

-Como? –Lara piscou confusa. –Ah, sim, vi sim, mas faz muito tempo e...

-Los libros siempre são mejores no es? –Shura sorriu. –Pelo menos yo acho esto; ele completou caminhando até o sofá.

É, aquilo havia lhe pegado de surpresa...

Jamais pensou que ele, bem, que ele se interessasse por leitura, mas o seu julgamento precipitado sobre o rapaz logo foi esmagado, ao deparar-se com a pilha de livros que o mesmo tinha na estante. Muitos referentes a famosa lenda de Arthur e seus cavaleiros. Estranho, mas a primeira vez que estivera ali sequer havia prestado atenção nisso, se bem que, se levasse em conta _aquele corpo musculoso e a mostra_, bem... isso explicaria muita coisa e principalmente a sua falta de atenção para com a coletânea de livros do rapaz .

-Y então, vamos ver? –Indagou Shura sentando-se no sofá e indicando o lugar ao seu lado a jovem. –Já coloquei en lo inicio pra gente assistir juntos desde lo começo;

Ele sorriu e a jovem se perdeu em seu sorriso. _Como dizer não aquele sorriso?_

-Ta certo; Lara sorriu de volta finalmente rendendo-se ao charme do espanhol.

**o-o-o**

_-Não senhorita, eu já te disse que o Senhor Duero não está! Não, ele não deixou recado e... O que? Eu não posso Senhorita, eu... _

O "pipi" do telefone anunciou que haviam desligado em sua cara.

-Desligou; Seiya murmurou cabisbaixo fitando o aparelho telefônico em suas mãos.

Fazia pelo menos uma meia hora que tentava convencer a 'Senhorita Sem Nome' de que estava falando a verdade: _O Senhor Duero não está!_

-Por todos os Deuses, o Senhor Duero tinha razão em não querer atender essa mulher...;

O rapaz suspirou cansado antes de voltar ao trabalho, ou, bem... quase isso.

"_Quem poderá me defender?"_

"_EU! El Chapolin Colora..."._

**II – Coisa de amigo**

Três horas depois de muita pipoca e uma conversa acalorada sobre o desfecho do filme, a jovem que agora jazia ressonando com a cabeça em seu colo, mal parecia perceber o toque de sua mão a afagar-lhe as melenas castanhas.

Após assistirem o primeiro filme e conversado muito a respeito, haviam decidido assistir a outro, mas não fora exibido nem metade do mesmo e a jovem literalmente desmaiara, pegara no sono. Lutara bravamente contra o cansaço e o sono, mas perdera.

Shura voltou o olhar para o corpo pequeno. Realmente ela dormia e mais, não despertaria tão cedo. Era como se há muito tempo não o conseguisse fazer. Com delicadeza afastou a cabeça da jovem que repousava sobre sua perna de forma que não a despertasse e se levantou desligando a tv.

Mas... Deveria despertá-la? Afinal já se passavam das duas da manhã. E a resposta foi rápida.

Não.

Com a sutileza de um gato o rapaz aproximou-se do sofá, passou um dos braços sob as pernas da jovem e então a pegou nos braços. Caminhou até seus aposentos, algo bem simples, uma cômoda e uma cama de casal coberta por lençóis brancos. Aproximou-se dela e repousou o corpo pequeno que se encolheu, talvez de frio. Aproximou-se da cômoda do lado esquerdo do quarto e retirou de uma das gavetas uma manta com a qual cobriu a jovem.

-Durma com os anjos...; Ele murmurou aproximando os lábios da testa da jovem e repousando um beijo terno antes de se afastar.

Por hoje dormiria no sofá, afinal ela necessitava de um bom descanso.

**III – Recomeço**

Despertou sentindo-se imensamente bem aquela manhã. Sentia o corpo relaxado, como há muito tempo não sentia. Algo bom parecia ter brotado em seu coração, como uma semente de luz a iluminar o escuro que vinha lhe invadindo dia a pós dia.

Já tinha a resposta a essa súbita 'cura' na ponta da língua, mas...

_Afinal o que Shura García Duero tinha de tão bom pra renovar todas as suas forças e a trazer de volta a vida? _

Ôh pergunta estúpida...

Lindo, inteligente, atencioso, gentil. Um ótimo amigo. Que mulher não acordaria bem após passar o fim de noite com um homem assim?

_Fim de noite com um homem assim...?_

_Zeus..._

Não havia bebido a noite passada, mas... Não. Aquilo seria demais...

Imediatamente abriu os olhos e saltou da cama assustada voltando o olhar para o lado esquerdo da cama. É não havia ninguém ali, mas aquilo ainda não resolvia o seu problema.

Não havia dormido em casa...

_-Mais uma vez... Mais uma vez a senhorita está na cama dele e não sabe nem ao menos como chegou até ela...;_ Lara bufou antes de afundar contra os travesseiros.

_-Lara?_

Ela o ouviu chamar e aquele timbre grave fez com que sentisse um arrepio correr por sua espinha.

"_Por Zeus... Espero que eu não esteja nua sob essas cobertas e que ele não entre só de toalha e com o cabelo molhado por aquela porta"_; Lara murmurou pra si mesma fechando os olhos numa súplica.

-Lara?

Ela o ouviu chamar novamente e quando abriu os olhos o que viu foi algo completamente diferente do que imaginava.

-Que bueno que já está acordada; o rapaz sorriu sentando-se na beira da cama enquanto repousava uma bandeja com um reforçado café da manhã. –Te trouxe uno poco del tudo, já que no sabia lo que você gustava de comer; ele completou.

Ai depois dessa...

Teve vontade de enfiar a cabeça num buraco fundo o suficiente que fosse dar no Japão por ser capaz de pensar tanta besteira em tão curto espaço de tempo; pensou Lara, sentindo um leve rubor subir-lhe as faces. A sua frente o rapaz e detalhe: _vestido_; servia-lhe uma xícara de chocolate quente completamente alheio aos seus pensamentos 'deturpados'.

-En España, no costumamos comer mucha cosa en lo café da manhã, más...; o rapaz continuou, porem Lara sequer o ouvia falar.

Em sua mente só havia uma coisa: _"Nós não dormimos juntos, nós não...". _Estranho, mas de alguma forma, aquilo parecia lhe decepcionar.

-Y então? Gusta del chocolate quente? Como está frio, yo achei que fosse apreciar; disse Shura e por fim recebeu atenção da jovem.

-Ah, sim, muito obrigada; Lara sorriu sem jeito pegando a xícara das mãos do rapaz. –Eu bem, ontem; Ela começou sem jeito.

-Dormiu aqui ontem, más fique sossegada; o rapaz sorriu e apontou para a porta. –Yo dormi en lo sofá.

-Me desculpa; Lara murmurou sem jeito. –Não queria lhe causar transtornos e...

-Y nada; Shura a interpelou mais uma vez num sorriso. –Você estava cansada y merecia una buena noche del sono, portanto lo sofá estava fora de cogitação, até mismo porque, independente disso, yo jamais deixaria una mujer dormir en lo sofá, no podendo oferecer cosa mejor. Mi madre siempre mi dizia que un hombre deve siempre ser gentil y até mismo se sacrificar por una mujer ; o rapaz completou num sorriso abrindo aspas ao mencionar o 'sacrificar' resultado de dormir no sofá.

Lara não resistiu. Sorriu vencida levando a xícara de chocolate aos lábios. Provou o liquido fumegante sem pressa, apreciando o sabor e o calor que lhe invadia ao senti-lo descer pela garganta.

-Sabe; a jovem murmurou repousando a xícara sobre a bandeja. –Daria um beijo no espanhol que espalhou essa maravilha pelo mundo...

-Bien; Shura sorriu acompanhando os gestos da jovem que distraída passava geléia na torrada. –Nele, neste espanhol, talvez tu no consigas más, afinal já fazem algunos séculos, más y; o rapaz ponderou num sorriso travesso chamando a atenção da jovem que se voltou pra si. –Y yo?

-Como? –Lara se voltou confusa.

-Yo no mereço uno beso? –Ele indagou, vendo a jovem corar instantaneamente derrubando a torrada estrepitosamente sobre a bandeja.

Viu-a levar uma das mãos até os cabelos num gesto constrangido antes de responder.

-É, eu, bem; ela começou sem jeito ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

Esse era mais um dos momentos: "_Feche a boca Lara!"._

Sem dúvidas não era o melhor momento para ser 'culta' mencionando aquela feliz coincidência, de ser justo um espanhol a espalhar aquilo que era substância mais adorada de onze a cada dez pessoas pelo mundo. Mas agora sim estava explicado o porquê de gostar tanto de chocolate e de, bem... _de um certo espanhol também._

-Y então no mereço uno beso? Afinal, tambien soy espanhol...; Shura alargou o sorriso se divertindo com o constrangimento da jovem.

-Claro; Lara sorriu sem jeito. –Depois de me deixar dormir na sua cama e me trazer um café desses? É claro que merece; a jovem completou e então se aproximou do rapaz ao seu lado, mas...

Lara Petrakis sofre de um outro mal fora o da língua que não para dentro da boca... Sofre de um mal chamado de_: Senso de direção_. Ou melhor, a falta dele. Parecia não ter qualquer senso de direção àquela manhã.

Mirou o rosto do rapaz, mas o resultado final foi roçar seus lábios nos dele. Corou feito um tomate, mas desviou rapidamente de direção repousando um beijo suave e rápido no rosto do mesmo. Shura por sua vez apenas sorriu vendo a jovem se afastar corada e voltar a fitar a bandeja com a desculpa de voltar a se entreter com a torrada.

-Sabe, acho que lo tal espanhol ia ficar decepcionado com uno beso así; ele murmurou não recebendo resposta, porem seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao ver que o rosado nas faces da jovem havia aumentado.

**o-o-o**

_**Itália, Florença...**_

Quantas vezes havia ligado? Havia perdido a conta. Só sabia que não agüentava mais ouvir aquele 'pipi' do outro lado da linha ao cair a ligação. _Queria tanto poder falar com ela..._

Aiolos repousou o telefone sobre a base. Estava cansado. Há vários dias ligava pra ela e não recebia resposta. No começo temeu que tivesse acontecido algo sério a jovem, no sentido físico, mas depois percebeu que não, ela só não queria era atender as suas ligações. Afinal se houvesse acontecido algo, Marin e o irmão o avisariam.

_-Você é um idiota Aiolos, um tremendo idiota..._

O rapaz murmurou a si mesmo se voltando para a imensa cama de casal atrás de si, onde a jovem de melenas esverdeadas dormia.

-_Zeus... Como é que eu vou explicar isso?_

**o-o-o**

O olhar insistente do rapaz sobre si a estava deixando perturbada e não sabia explicar o que, mas sentia que tinha acordado diferente aquela manhã e que depois disso, tudo seria diferente em sua vida. Talvez na de ambos.

-É, bem, eu, acho melhor eu ir pra casa agora. Já tomei muito do seu tempo e...; começou Lara, mas foi interrompida.

-Lo que acha de fazermos una caminhada en lo parque? –Shura a interpelou.

-Como? –Lara indagou confusa. –Mas está tão frio hoje e...

-Y por isso mismo, es uno bueno dia para si exercitar; Shura sorriu. –Siempre que posso vou ao parque de los Ipês. Es lindo, y cuando preciso por las idéias em ordem es tudo lo que yo preciso: mucho verde y silencio.

-Ah, bem, eu não sei e... Bom, já percebeu que não sou o melhor exemplo de 'atleta' não é? –Lara abriu aspas com os dedos.

-Y quem disse que precisa ser una atleta pra hazer una caminhada en lo parque? No vamos correr una maratona si es lo que pensa; o rapaz sorriu divertido.

_Mais uma vez aquele sorriso..._

Sim. Aquela sensação estranha voltava a lhe invadir e lhe dizia que sempre diria sim a ele depois de conhecer aquele sorriso...

-Ta certo, só me espere trocar de roupa!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N.A.:** Jéssy querida valeu mesmo pelas dicas sobre a cena do chocolate! E obrigada por me informar sobre essa feliz coincidencia: a ligação **chocolate e Espanha**; pois me ajudou muito na hora de escrever essa cena! rsrs_

Espero que tenham curtido mais esse cap, e bom...

_Que o Aiolos não apareça todo cheio de hematomas no próximo cap... rsrsrs_

Um forte abraço a todos!


	20. Chapter 20

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

**Boa Leitura! **

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Um novo rumo**

**I – Sob o efeito da primavera**

_Alguns dias depois..._

O parque dos Ipês. Incrível como em cinco anos nunca houvesse pisado ali. O nome lhe era bem óbvio, todo o parque era rodeado de esplendorosos ipês, amarelos, roxos, rosas e brancos. Um mundo de cores que cobria o chão gramado com suas folhas coloridas ao fim da estação.

Havia hesitado tanto ao primeiro convite do rapaz em caminhar por ali e agora estranhamente aquilo havia se tornado algo cotidiano. Todos os dias logo pela manhã ou ao fim da tarde, ambos vestiam um moletom, alguma coisa confortável e lá iam caminhar pelo parque e botar as idéias em ordem como dizia Shura.

E aquilo era tão bom...

Sentir o perfume das flores que brotavam ao inicio da primavera, aspirar aquele ar puro e aproveitar aquele silêncio era muito bom, só não era melhor do que ter o rapaz ao seu lado.

-Acho melhor a gente descansar um pouco; disse Lara afastando-se da trilha e caminhando até um imenso ipê amarelo.

-Como quiser; respondeu Shura seguindo a jovem.

Sem se importar em sujar suas roupas, a jovem caminhou até o fofo tapete de folhas amarelas sobre a grama e deitou-se fitando os fracos raios de sol que permeavam por entre os galhos da imensa árvore. Percebeu que Shura havia lhe acompanhado e repetido seu gesto, deitando-se em silêncio ao seu lado.

E aquele silêncio perdurou por longos minutos. Era estranho, mas vez ou outra aquilo se repetia e cada um se perdia em seus próprios devaneios.

Estava tão confusa. E quando perdia a voz e as palavras lhe faltavam, algo estranho começava a gritar dentro de si. Era a sua própria voz presa na garganta a lhe gritar palavras desconexas as quais não compreendia, mas sabia virem de diretamente de seu coração.

Ainda pensava muito nele, em Aiolos, mas quando estava com Shura era como se de repente ele fosse apagado de sua vida. Aquilo a fazia sentir-se estranha. Sentia o coração pulsar a cada toque do telefone, mas quando via o número do amigo registrado na secretária simplesmente não o atendia. Queria uma explicação, por mais óbvia que ela fosse e já estivesse mais do que explicita, mas no fundo esperar que aquilo não fosse verdade parecia confortá-la mais. Dessa forma Aiolos continuaria sendo o seu _'príncipe encantado_ _e intocável...'._

Já Shura...

Com ele era exatamente o oposto. Sentia que podia tocá-lo, senti-lo e desejava isso, desejava estar junto dele. Desde o retorno da casa de praia e do casamento, ambos passavam muito tempo juntos. Haviam descoberto uma grande paixão em comum: livros e cinema. Conversavam, riam e quando ele lhe tocava, um simples abraço ou um casto beijo de despedida – ele tinha senso de direção – era como se mundo parasse.

_Era um doce tormento..._

Aos olhos de todos eles ainda eram 'namorados', mas desde que haviam retornado ele nunca mais havia lhe dado mais que um casto beijo na bochecha e o pior é que sempre esperava mais quando o mesmo o fazia.

-En lo que esta pensando?

-Como? –A jovem corou ao ouvir a voz do rapaz. Às vezes era como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

Voltou o olhar e viu que o mesmo havia se apoiado em um dos braços e a fitava em silencio.

-Está distante; continuou Shura após uma breve pausa. –En lo que esta pensando? –ele voltou a indagar.

"_Em você..."; _A jovem murmurou em pensamentos fitando os orbes castanhos e curiosos do rapaz sobre si.

-Em mí? –Shura sorriu e a jovem sentiu o coração saltar no peito. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo o dom de ler a mente das pessoas.

Não conseguiu formular resposta e mais uma vez as palavras pareciam fugir de sua boca, foi quando sentiu a aproximação do rapaz que se reclinou parcialmente sobre si livrando seus olhos dos raios de sol. Suspirou e apenas fitou os orbes castanhos.

-Sabe; começou Shura enquanto com sutileza tocava o rosto rosado da jovem afastando-lhe alguns fios de cabelo. –Yo tenho pensado muy em ti ultimamente, tanto, que no consigo más esconder...

Ele murmurou e seu olhar intenso como um mar de ébano pareceu tocá-la. Sua mente ficou vaga, vazia de qualquer inquietação e quando sentiu o toque cálido dos lábios do rapaz sobre os seus e o peso de seu corpo quente, mais uma vez, desejou que o tempo parasse.

_O seu calor, suas mãos, seus lábios... Isso era tudo o que mais desejava..._

**o-o-o**

_-En lo que esta pensando? _–Lara demorou em responder e o rapaz continuou. -Está distante; completou Shura.

Nota mental: _"Você precisa de terapia e... __**URGENTE**__!"._

A jovem corou até o último fio de cabelo antes de se sentar e se voltar para o rapaz que havia se sentado ao seu lado.

-Você estava...; Shura ponderou e então levou uma das mãos a testa da jovem. –Se siente bien? No sei, parece febril...; ele murmurou preocupado.

Lara por sua vez desviou-se do toque do rapaz e de seus olhos castanhos.

-É, bem, estou ótima não se preocupe. Deve ser o sol; ela respondeu tentando justificar a súbita coloração vermelho berrante em sua face.

"_Você realmente é uma lunática, uma lunática com crise crônica de carência";_ ela pensou.

-Talvez seja mejor voltarmos pra casa então? –Indagou Shura.

-É talvez...

**II – Yo te quero**

_Maldito silencio..._

É, ele, o senhor absoluto permeava entre ambos. Cansado daquele silencio incomum em se tratando da jovem restauradora, Shura resolveu finalmente dar fim aquela situação, que havia se instaurado desde que haviam saído do parque.

-Você está mesmo bien? –Ele indagou se aproximando da jovem que abria a porta de seu apartamento sem ousar fita-lo.

Lara porem se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, lançando uma rápida olhadela ao rapaz, o que não o convenceu. Shura aproximou-se e então levou a ponta dos dedos ao queixo da mesma obrigando-a a fitar-lhe.

-Então porque no olhas pra mí? –Ele indagou.

"_Por que eu desejo muito mais do que te olhar..."._ _Droga! Será que aquilo tudo era mesmo carência?_ –A jovem pensou exasperada fitando os orbes castanhos do rapaz, a conhecida onda de calor subindo-lhe as faces.

-Eu estou bem, é sério; Lara respondeu por fim num singelo sorriso.

-Jura? –Ele indagou ainda desconfiado.

-Eu juro; ela murmurou perdendo-se nos orbes castanhos do mesmo.

-A gente podia ir en lo cinema más tarde, lo que acha? –Indagou Shura pegando a jovem desprevenida. –Dite me disse que há unos filmes muy buenos em cartaz.

-Eu, bem; Lara ponderou. Aquilo era tão estranho. Estavam... _Flertando? _Mesmo que discretamente, era isso? –Eu adoraria; ela respondeu por fim.

Flertando consigo ou não aquele convite era irrecusável.

-Las oito então; o rapaz sorriu e então se aproximou como o de costume para se despedir da jovem que mais uma vez...

"_Mas que droga! Será que eu nunca consigo fazer nada direito?" - _Lara exasperou em pensamentos ao sentir mais uma vez os lábios do rapaz roçarem os seus. Sempre que ele se aproximava, uma sensação estranha a invadia e a fazia ficar inquieta. E aquilo, bem aquilo acontecia de novo.

-Me desc...; ela começou com o rosto em brasas como era de costume sempre que tal situação os pregava desprevenidos, porem...

Diferente das demais vezes, Shura apenas a calou. Ao invés de se afastar tomou-lhes os lábios com sofreguidão.

Seria mais um sonho maluco? Ela indagou-se ao sentir-se lânguida entre os braços do rapaz que no instante seguinte a envolviam por completo. Envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e instintivamente seus dedos se entrelaçaram entre as melenas escuras do mesmo acariciando-lhe a nuca, aproximando-o ainda mais de si.

_Essa era a primeira vez que realmente se beijavam..._

Entreabriu os lábios completamente entregue sentindo-se consumir pelo calor dos lábios e língua do mesmo. E a mesma pergunta voltava a latejar em sua mente: _A onde é que aquele homem havia aprendido a beijar daquele jeito?_

_Beijar Shura García Duero era o mesmo que estar mais próxima do sol..._

Foi então que um tremendo balde de água fria caiu sobre ambos. O som de um celular tocando não muito distante. Era o celular no bolso de Shura.

Afastaram-se ofegantes no mesmo instante, sem saberem o que dizer enquanto o celular continuava a tocar no bolso do rapaz.

-Atende; disse Lara e o rapaz o fez sem sequer checar de quem era o número.

-Hola, quem... ahm... _Usted?_ –Shura indagou de certa forma incomodado. –Só uno minuto, por favor; Ele pediu e então se voltou para Lara.

-É, a gente conversa depois; Ela o interpelou e antes que o rapaz dissesse algo, deu-lhe as costas e adentrou o apartamento.

Shura suspirou cansado e então se voltou para o celular em sua mão.

-Lo que quer afinal? –Ele indagou seco.

E a reposta do outro lado da linha foi rápida e direta.

"_-Você..."._

-Yo no posso y...; ele começou, mas a voz voltou a lhe interromper.

"_-Hoje. Agora..."._

-Está cierto em meia hora estarei aí;ele respondeu e então desligou o celular lançando um último olhar à porta do apartamento da jovem antes de adentrar o seu.

**III – De mãos atadas**

Saiu a passos rápidos do recinto em nenhum instante sequer disposto a voltar atrás em sua decisão. Sabia ter feito o que era correto, alias, se o tivesse feito antes nada daquilo estaria acontecendo agora. Se o tivesse feito não seria 'prisioneiro' _dela _agora...

No entanto havia quebrado os grilhões aquela noite. Afinal, ela não tinha esse direito.

Ou será que tinha?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados e voltou a caminhar deixando para trás o letreiro colorido do restaurante a iluminar a noite sem lua. Aquele certamente era um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade, mas ela... _**Ela**_ podia. Podia ter até mesmo um pedaço da lua se quisesse...

Poderia ter tudo, menos a si, a sua vida como se tivesse o poder de controlar o destino das pessoas na palma de sua mão.

_**-Espere**_;

Uma voz feminina repentinamente o chamou enquanto o rapaz avançava alguns passos da esquina do restaurante.

-Olha, yo já te disse tudo lo que; começou Shura, mas ao se voltar para trás piscou confuso. _–Usted?_ –ele indagou surpreso reconhecendo não ser quem julgava estar atrás de si.

-Eu... Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer...

-Proposta? –O rapaz indagou confuso fitando os conhecidos orbes azuis da mulher. –Achei que já estivesse fora do país e...

-Ainda não; ela respondeu e então se aproximou do rapaz, não tinha tempo para explicações. –Eu sei, isso parece estranho, mas ouça-me. Eu sei de tudo. Sei sobre você e também sobre _**ela. **_Ouvi sem querer a conversa de vocês no restaurante.

_Conversa?_ –Shura emitiu um baixo suspiro. Talvez ela se referisse ao ataque de nervos e aos gritos: _**Você é meu**_; dentro do recinto como se fosse um objeto qualquer de decoração, mas que jamais poderia escapar do seu campo de visão. Aquilo havia sido extremamente constrangedor, ter o olhar de todos sobre si; pensou.

O rapaz se manteve em silencio até que ouviu a voz da mulher mais uma vez:

-Não se preocupe, não contarei a ninguém. Quem sou eu pra fazer tal coisa; a mulher murmurou com um olhar vago antes de continuar. –O que realmente quero é ajudar você e a Lara também. Devo isso a ela...

-Cómo? –Shura indagou confuso. Aquilo tudo parecia estar formando um emaranhado confuso em sua mente. Como ela poderia lhe ajudar? E mais, ajudar a Lara também? Por quê?

Eram muitas as perguntas a rodopiarem em sua mente.

-Por favor, me acompanhe, podemos conversar melhor lá dentro. _**Ela **_já se foi, eu garanto; respondeu a mulher apontando para o letreiro colorido do restaurante há alguns passos de si e Shura assentiu em silencio, afinal pior do que já estava dificilmente ficaria; ele pensou.

_**o-o-o -**__Um certo tempo depois__**- o-o-o**_

-Y isso es tudo; Shura suspirou baixando os olhos e fitando a xícara de café a sua frente exatamente igual a quando fora posta ao inicio daquela conversa. –Ainda acha que puede mi ajudar, ou mejor, que _'deves'_ mi ajudar conhecendo quien realmente yo soy? –Ele indagou se voltando para os orbes azuis da mulher que o examinavam em silêncio.

O que havia lhe contado não era algo digno de se orgulhar.

-Bom, confesso que não sabia exatamente de tudo e que de início seu relato me surpreendeu por ir além do que eu supunha saber, mas sim, eu acho que posso e que devo lhe ajudar; ela respondeu com sinceridade.

-Y por quê? –Indagou Shura.

-Porque todos merecem uma segunda chance, mas... E então aceita a minha proposta? Ou melhor, esse desafio? Pensei que seria mais difícil poder lhe ajudar, mas sabendo que você tem aptidão exatamente para o que necessito, o que foi uma feliz coincidência, acho que não será tão difícil assim; um singelo sorriso brotou dos lábios da mulher. –Parece que os deuses sorriem para o nosso lado.

Shura ponderou. Aquilo ainda era tão estranho...

Há momentos atrás estava de mãos atadas e mesmo tendo conseguido quebrar os grilhões que o acorrentavam, temia ser recapturado, ou melhor, morto em sua fuga errante antes que alcançasse de fato a liberdade. E agora? Agora como dissera a mulher, os deuses pareciam sorrir para si mostrando-lhe de certa forma para onde ir. Talvez estivesse se metendo em mais uma loucura, mas o que havia feito de são em toda a sua vida?

A sua vida toda sempre fora vendaval confuso e sem rumo e aquilo na verdade parecia ser o mais próximo do são que iria fazer, além do que após aquela conversa, aquela mulher sabia mais sobre si do que qualquer outra pessoa. Teria de confiar nela, não tinha saída e ela parecia estar tentando lhe mostrar um rumo diferente para seguir, onde passaria bem longe do vendaval que o perseguia.

Havia confiado nela o suficiente para expor seus segredos, sua vida, agora não teria outra escolha, teria que aceitar a sua ajuda.

-E então? –Ela indagou diante do silêncio do rapaz.

-Yo aceito; respondeu Shura vendo um meio sorriso se formar nos lábios da mulher, porem logo intercedeu. –Más como poderei pagar essa dívida com usted? Como bien sabe, ficar em dívida com alguém já mi custou muy caro y talvez yo ainda pague por isso de la pior forma possível. No quero más ter que dispor de mi vida em troca de ajuda. De mi sentimentos, de mi corpo y...; ele ponderou sem perceber que o rosto da mulher havia se tornado momentaneamente rosado. –No tengo nada a lhe oferecer em troca.

A mulher suspirou e então disse:

-Primeiro, não estará em dívida comigo. Eu pretendo lhe ajudar apresentando-o a Juan e se ele gostar de você e o aprovar, você é quem estará me ajudando, como já lhe expliquei antes. O mérito de conquistar a confiança e a aprovação de Juan será todo seu. E segundo, você não faz idéia, mas já tem me ajudado e muito mesmo sem saber como...

-No entendo; Shura murmurou confuso diante do tom enigmático da mulher.

-Existem coisas que não conseguimos entender e que às vezes demoramos um certo tempo para que compreendamos, mas saiba de uma coisa Shura, o meu pecado é muito maior que o seu e talvez essa seja a única forma de tentar me redimir. Deposito minhas esperanças em você...

-Realmente no entendo;

Shura murmurou novamente, pensativo, lançando um olhar demorado pelo recinto vazio a exceção deles dois sentados à mesa e ao garçom no lado oposto limpando a bancada do bar. Sentia-se grato pelas boas intenções da mulher, mas não conseguia entender o porquê da sua insistência em 'ajudar Lara' também.

-Deve estar se perguntando o porquê, não é mesmo? –a voz da mulher chamou-lhe a atenção. –A história é longa, mas se quiser mesmo saber, eu; ela murmurou porem foi interrompida.

-Yo quero; Shura a interpelou com um olhar sério. –Preciso saber por que caso contrário cómo poderei confiar plenamente en lo que acaba de mi propor? Tudo isso mi parece tentador, como una espécie de sopro divino a cair sobre mi, fuerte lo bastante ao ponto de ser capaz de mudar el rumo de mi vida, más yo bien sei mejor do que ninguém que milagres no existem. Que las personas, la maioria delas, siempre desejam algo em troca. Y lo más importante, usted diz que isso de alguma forma irá ajudar a Lara tambien, yo... bien, yo...

O rapaz fez uma pausa e suspirou baixando o olhar, fitando o pires de café antes de se voltar novamente para a mulher.

-Yo no posso más ferir a Lara; Shura completou. –Foi pensando como usted y tentando erroneamente ajudá-la que a feri más do que poderia imaginar. No quero cometer lo mismo erro más una vez.

Ao fim do relato do rapaz um singelo sorriso brotou nos lábios da mulher.

-Isso é tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Agora mais do que nunca eu sei que não estou enganada quanto ao que pretendo fazer, mas quanto ao que me indagou a pouco, você tem razão e acho justo, afinal acaba de expor a sua vida para mim;

Ela murmurou enquanto os dedos finos brincavam com a colher dentro da xícara vazia de café.

-Pois bem, então em primeiro lugar esqueça tudo o sabe sobre mim até o momento... Essa não sou eu. Essa não é a mesma mulher de alguns anos atrás e para que entenda tudo isso terá que ouvir a história desde o começo...

**IV – Um convite**

-Ai Ramón, cansei de olhar pra aquela porta!

A jovem apontou para porta e o cãozinho a acompanhou... _pela enésima vez..._

Deitada no sofá de pijama e pantufas nos pés Lara fitava insistentemente a porta, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse se abrir e ele, entraria por ali.

_Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo..._

O que fora aquilo afinal? E pior, quem era a mulher no telefone? Porque sim, era uma mulher, havia ouvido a sua voz claramente.

Estava tão confusa. Ele lhe beijara... E não havia pedido. Não havia mais o plano maluco para conquistar Aiolos e... É ele havia lhe beijado.

Foi neste instante que a sua campaninha tocou e a jovem saltou do sofá.

-Será que é ele Ramón? -Ela indagou antes de caminhar até a porta, como se precisasse do consentimento do cãozinho para isso.

Consultou o relógio na parede antes de abrir. Já se eram quase uma da manhã, o tal convite para o cinema certamente que não deveria estar a pairar em sua porta há essas horas. Suspirou e então finalmente a abriu, sentindo o coração saltar dentro do peito tamanha ansiedade.

-Shu... Shura? –Lara balbuciou ao ver o rapaz em sua porta.

-Yo sei que la gente precisa conversar, más...; Ele ponderou. –Aceita jantar comigo amanhã em mi apartamento?

-É bem, eu; Lara murmurou confusa.

-Yo preciso de usted; ele murmurou e momentaneamente a jovem se perdeu em seu olhar. –Preciso que seja la minha júri y me diga si tenho mismo aptidão para la cocina. Aquele telefonema, yo, bien, acho que consegui uno emprego; o rapaz completou num sorriso.

-Ah, então é isso. Que bom...; Lara murmurou num sorriso mascarando a sua aparente amargura.

Obviamente que saber que o rapaz mudaria de... Qual seria a palavra mais apropriada? _Profissão?_ Bem, isso, de certa forma a alegrava ainda mais depois do que julgava estar acontecendo entre ambos, mas... Aquele: '_preciso de você'_ havia lhe soado de uma forma completamente diferente, ou então... Mais uma vez, estava enganada e aquela feliz idéia de ser importante para alguém não era mais que uma fugaz utopia.

-Precisa de mim pra...; ela começou, porem não pôde completar a frase, sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada.

Shura aproximou-se e com doçura cobriu-lhe os lábios com os seus num beijo casto, porem tão logo seus lábios passaram a consumir a boca pequena com ardor, os lábios macios que moldavam-se aos seus, entreabertos, receptivos, como se estivem somente a espera de que os explorasse e consumisse . Sua boca era sempre doce e sem qualquer restrição para que pudesse desfrutar de seu nectar; ele pensou e só abandonou-lhe os lábios quando sentiu-a ofegar, agarrando-se firmemente a sua camisa e buscando pelo ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões.

-Preciso de usted porque desejo la sua companhia; ele murmurou afastando-se parcialmente, enquanto com sutileza acariciava o rosto rosado da jovem. –Quero usted perto de mi; ele completou, os orbes negros fixos nos dela e um arrepio intenso percorreu o seu corpo. –Acredita em mi agora?

-Mas e a história do trabalho e; ela começou confusa desviando momentaneamente o olhar.

-Isso es parte secundária, más yo tengo certeza que usted poderá mi ajudar tambien; Shura sorriu. –Amanhã las oito, puede ser?

-É bem, ahm, é claro; Lara respondeu confusa enrolando uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha. Mais parecia uma colegial, detalhe, uma colegial que não fazia parte do 'grupo' e que pela primeira vez trocava olhares com o garoto popular da escola.

-Obrigado; Shura sorriu e então se aproximou repousando um beijo suave sobre a testa da jovem antes de se afastar. –Buena noches!

-É, boa... boa noite; Lara murmurou seguindo-o com o olhar até o mesmo adentrar o apartamento ao lado.

O que havia sido aquilo e...

_Bem, só o descobriria amanhã. Amanhã e às oito..._

**_Continua... _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Nota: Os persoangens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

_Gente linda, mas que felicidade... Quantos reviews! Algo que, eu juro, jamais pensei que uma fic minha iria receber. Nossa, vocês não fazem idéia de como estou feliz. E que bom, que bom mesmo, que vocês se divertem com as trapalhadas da Lara e também torcem por ela, afinal, ela é a 'mocinha' da história né? rs_

_Obrigada por todos os coments gentis que tenho recebido e pra quem ainda está com vontade de torcer o pescoço do Aiolos, ou quem sabe, até fazer algo pior (**Agora que entendi o lance do 'Capitão Nascimento'** **Fang Jiao Shen, ainda num tinha assistido Tropa de Elite quando recebi seu review, mas... coitado do Aiolos, ir por saco plástico? XD**) se preparem pq que daqui pra frente muitas coisas irão ser reveladas. _

_Daqui pra frente o momento vai ser de revelações e também de um pouco de felicidade pra nossa heroína de coração partido né? Tadinha ela merece... rs_

_Um capítulo cheio de açúcar e é claro, que eu sinceramente espero que gostem! _

**Uma boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Yo te quero**

**I – O mal dos Médici**

_Itália/ Florença_

-Addio querida, vá em paz e diga a aquele filho desnaturado do Vicenzo que venha mais vezes a Florença visitar a sua mamma antes que ele volte e só encontre a sua sepultura;

A mulher, uma senhora roliça e de rosto rosado fez uma pausa. Os orbes verdes da jovem a sua frente pareceram cintilar um brilho molhado.

-Vergine Santa! –Ela exclamou percebendo o que causara, agitando ambas as mãos de forma espalhafatosa. –Não leve em conta o que essa velha maluca diz, querida. Disse isso por que Vicenzo não tem motivos para não vir até aqui, ao contrário, deveria vir mais vezes e trazer a sua _'Flor'_. Sei que aquele safado há de ter arrumado um rabo de saia por lá, tenho certeza, só não capisco o porquê ele não me apresenta a minha futura nora...

Aiolos e Shina trocaram um breve olhar de compreensão. _Apresentar a sua... Flor? _Pelo visto dona Anita Médici ainda teria muito o que descobrir a respeito do filho desde que o mesmo se mudara para o Brasil.

-Acho melhor irmos, não? –Indagou Aiolos tocando com suavidade o ombro de Shina.

-Tem razão; respondeu Shina voltando-se para a mulher que ajeitava os lustrosos cabelos loiros que desprendiam de seu coque bem feito. –Tia Anita, obrigada por tudo!

-Imagine querida, sou eu quem agradeço la vostra visita! –Dona Anita sorriu e então abraçou a jovem apertado, quase sufocando-a. –Desejo-lhe tutto de bom, mas; a mulher ponderou enquanto se afastava e lançou um olhar maroto ao rapaz ao lado, medindo-o dos pés a cabeça. –Acho que não deve desejar mais nada tendo um futuro marito tão bonito assim!

-Tia; Shina murmurou constrangida. _Futuro marido? _–Já lhe disse que _**não** somos namorados._

-Mas deviam. Fazem um belo casal sabiam? –A mulher insistiu lançando um olhar ao casal como se estivesse a contemplar um quadro.

Aiolos sorriu.

-Está certo, prometemos que iremos pensar com carinho a respeito. Até mais Dona Anita! Foi um prazer conhecê-la.

-Até mais queridos! E o prazer foi tutto mio! –respondeu a mulher vendo-os se afastar.

-Me desculpe; Shina murmurou sem jeito, enquanto se afastavam da velha casa e caminhavam pelas estreitas ruas de pedra. –Tia Anita sempre foi assim, metida a cupido. Lembro-me que quando criança me dizia que Vicenzo e eu ainda iríamos nos casar um dia.

-Sério? –Aiolos sorriu lançando um breve olhar para trás e vendo a velha mulher acenar para si antes de adentrar a casa.

-É; Shina sorriu.

Casar; pensou Aiolos. Então pelo visto não era o único a sofrer a pressão de uma família psicótica com relação a casamento. A vida inteira fora apresentado a primas e amigas de família, fato que o aborrecia, afinal, como um garoto de doze anos poderia pensar em casamento?

Mas o lado bom disso tudo era que depois de uma conversa regada a biscoitos açucarados e muita informação a respeito dos familiares da amiga – _Quem se casou. Quem não se casou ainda. Quem está passando da idade de se casar. E quem já virou uma solteirona_ – o humor da mesma, seu estado de espírito parecia ter se alegrado um pouco. Desde que haviam chegado, tudo o que Shina havia feito era chorar em silêncio, mas depois de visitar a velha mulher e ouví-la tratar o filho como se ele ainda fosse um garoto de cinco anos o qual poderia puxar pela orelha, um singelo sorriso brotara em seus lábios. Aquilo era bom. Ela precisava disso. E havia sido bom terem ido visitar a velha mulher.

-O que houve?

-Como? –Aiolos se voltou para a jovem.

-Não sei, de repente você ficou distante; Shina comentou.

-Não se preocupe, não é nada...

**II – Sedução ou doçura?**

-Hum, bem o que você acha? _Vermelho sedução ou..._ _Branco perolado, tipo, não sei,_ _garota romântica e..._ _Droga! Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?_

**_"Pedindo dicas de beleza pra um cachorro..._"**

A resposta ressoou em sua mente e Lara balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

O cãozinho a fitava deitado no tapete em frente à porta, enquanto a mesma tentava escolher uma tonalidade de esmalte para as unhas. Sobre o tapete jaziam pelo menos uns quinze vidros de tons diferentes. Mirou os pés alvos com as unhas pintadas de vermelho sangue. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Tentava ser mais que uma simples restauradora que passava os dias trancada naquele museu?

_Há quanto tempo não se lembrava que era mulher?_

Que podia ser sensual, mesmo que não tivesse um corpo de modelo para desfilar com tecidos transparentes? Eram as pequenas coisas, como aquilo, uma cor diferente de esmalte que a fazia ser tão ou mais sensual que qualquer mulher.

_Milo..._ _Ele dizia que gostava de seus pés e..._

-Droga! –Lara exasperou. Fora por conta dele que começara a pintar as unhas de vermelho. Ao término do 'namoro' nunca mais havia sequer pensado em pintar as unhas com um rosa que fosse. Rosa para si era com um, como uma espécie de... _Vermelho desbotado_, porem ainda sim vermelho.

Desajeitada a jovem se levantou do tapete retirando os espaçadores entre os dedos dos pés. Estava pensando em dormir com outro homem se arrumando como se arrumava para o ex.?

Zeus... e quem disse que...

Quem disse que...

_Que iria dormir com ele?_

Sentiu ambas as faces queimarem.

-Foi apenas um convite, um convite para um jantar e; Lara fechou os olhos e começou a cantarolar aquele mantra. –Droga, nem todos os homens do universo são como Milo Athanasios que lhe dão flores e levam para jantar pensando em...

_Droga! Droga! Droga! _Não era ele e sim ela que estava pensando demais naquela noite; a jovem bufou voltando-se para o yorkshire que agora havia se sentado e a fitava com seus olhos pequenos.

-E não me olhe assim! –Lara apontou para o cãozinho. –Eu não sou uma devassa carente que vai se jogar em cima dele essa noite! Se bem que; instintivamente a jovem tocou os lábios. –Se ele me tocar de novo, se me beijar, eu... Ainda sim, _serei uma donzela pura e casta que irá se retrair e esperar pelo momento certo!_

Lara exasperou, tentando se livrar dos recentes pensamentos. Estavam apenas começando algo, bem, se é que realmente estavam e agir impulsivamente poderia por tudo em vão. Já havia vivido algo assim, movida apenas pela paixão e no fim nada lhe restara de bom. Com ele, com ele seria diferente...

**III – Um jantar a La espanhola**

As mãos hábeis tratavam de cortar os vegetais e frutos do mar com absoluta precisão, enquanto a panela de água fervente borbulhava no fogão. _Paelha_ uma especialidade da culinária espanhola.

Ainda lhe sobrava um certo tempo até que chegasse o horário combinado com a jovem, porem estava atrasado com o jantar. Havia levado um certo tempo até que encontrasse todos os ingredientes necessários para preparar o jantar, e se não fosse por Afrodite, que havia lhe dado carona até um supermercado mais variado ainda estaria procurando pelos mesmos.

Estava quase tudo pronto. A mesa improvisada na pequena sala de jantar. O chão estava limpo, os móveis e o jantar fervilhava na panela. Agora era só tomar um bom e merecido banho e depois abrir uma boa garrafa de vinho... _espanhol é claro._

Foi então que o rapaz ouviu a campainha tocar.

-Lara? –Ele indagou desatando o avental da cintura e seguindo até a porta.

-Oi.

-Hola; ele sorriu.

Faltava pelo menos uns quarenta minutos para que a jovem chegasse, porem ali estava ela, linda, em sua porta.

-Ahm, bem...; Lara balbuciou sem jeito. –Cheguei um pouco cedo, não?

_Um pouco cedo?_ –Ela pensou. Havia passado o dia todo pensando nele e naquele jantar, tanto, que quando o relógio deu 19:45h a sua luta contra a ansiedade que a consumia teve fim. Saiu de seu apartamento e bateu na porta dele. _Dois a zero..._

A noite estava completa.

_Será que iria mesmo cometer todos os erros que uma mulher comete quando está interessada em um homem? _

Primeiro havia passado o dia todo ansiosa e pensando mais do que deveria pensar em todos os pormenores daquela noite e agora estava ali fazendo o papel da _'__**talvez futura namorada chiclete'**_ que conta os segundos para voltar a ver o namorado. Pelo visto iria ficar só no _**'futura quem sabe'**_ ou então '_**ex-futura'**_, por que havia começado literalmente com o pé esquerdo aquela noite; ela pensou.

_E era tudo culpa sua... _

Por que raios não havia arrumado outro namorado depois de Milo? Talvez assim, não estivesse ali, fazendo o papel da garota estranha do colégio ansiosa com o seu primeiro encontro. Bom, pelo menos era isso o que sentia no momento. Sentia-se quase virgem, intocada e ansiosa.

-Está linda; Shura murmurou recostado-se no batente da porta, um sorriso sedutor moldava-lhe os lábios bem feitos.

-Ahm, obrigada; Lara balbuciou envergonhada desviando o olhar.

_Será que havia exagerado?_ –Ela pensou. Vestia aquele mesmo vestido florido e leve da noite em que havia selado aquele plano maluco com o rapaz. Os olhos castanhos estavam delineados por uma fina linha preta, apenas para realçar-lhe o viço.

Nem mesmo havia feito nada nos cabelos, que lhes caiam suavemente sobre a linha dos ombros, lisos, mas levemente ondulados nas pontas, naturais. De certa forma aquilo era para compensar o esmalte vermelho que havia posto nos pés e que não havia tido coragem de tirar devido a mais pura preguiça. Tudo o que menos desejava era chegar até ali tentando imitar uma cópia barata de _femme fatale_ vestida de preto. Afinal, era apenas um jantar.

-Entre, por favor; pediu Shura dando-lhe passagem e a jovem caminhou ainda meio sem jeito até o sofá.

-O que foi? –Ela indagou assim que se voltou para trás e se deparou com o olhar do rapaz ainda sobre si.

-Está realmente linda; Disse Shura.

-Olha que eu nem tive tempo de dar um jeito nisso aqui; a jovem brincou enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

-Yo prefiro así; murmurou Shura e com suavidade tocou o lado esquerdo do rosto da jovem deslizando os dedos entre seus cabelos.

Lara corou. Sentia o coração bater mais forte. Seu toque era tão... bom. E seus olhos, seus olhos pareciam lhe hipnotizar. Suspirou desviando o olhar.

-É, bem, que cheiro bom é esse? –Ela indagou voltando os olhos para a cozinha que era de onde vinha o aroma.

-Nuestro jantar; Shura sorriu. –Espero que goste es una especialidade de la culinária espanhola. Ainda vai demorar um poco para ficar pronto. Enquanto isso yo voy tomar uno baño, más fique la vontade, sí? –Ele completou indicando o sofá atrás da jovem.

-Ahm, bem, é claro; Lara sorriu e então se sentou.

Mas, seu coração, seu voração ainda batia forte...

_**-o- **__Um __certo tempo depois...__** -o-**_

Estava inquieta. Olhava das prateleiras de livros para o bar no canto da sala e depois procurava por algum relógio, o que não existia naquela sala. Tinha que tentar controlar aquela ansiedade, que estava beirando a loucura, mas o fato era que aquilo, aquela noite, era algo novo pra si. Há muito tempo não saia com alguém e muito menos _'alguém_ _como ele...'._

Foi então que seus olhos se depararam com um pedaço de papel sobre a mesinha ao lado, um envelope aberto. Sua curiosidade – como sempre – foi maior. Levantou-se e caminhou até a mesinha. Dentro do envelope havia uma carta e uma foto.

_Era melhor parar por aí..._

Mas não. Retirou a foto de dentro do envelope. Era uma mulher, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos encaracolados e castanhos. Possuía grandes orbes negros e lábios cheios e bem feitos. Era realmente linda; ela pensou e de certa forma parecia lhe recordar alguém. Virou a foto e viu que no verso havia uma dedicatória:

"_Carlos y yo sentimos mucho la sua falta... "._

"_Te amamos mucho!"._

"_Carmem."._

**_-Es mi hermana ..._**

Lara ouviu uma voz grave ecoar próximo aos seus ouvidos.

Voltou-se para trás deparando-se com o rapaz bem próximo a si e prendeu a respiração. Afastou-se um pouco encostando-se na mesa logo atrás.

_Como é que não havia percebido a sua chegada?_

-Essa es mi hermana Carmem, y esse; Shura pegou o envelope sobre a mesa e retirou outra foto de dentro. –Este es mi sobrino Carlos.

Lara pegou a foto da mão do rapaz e viu ali um pequeno bebê de bochechas salientes e rosadas. Tinha grandes orbes castanho esverdeados e cabelos negros como os do tio.

-Ah; Ela murmurou sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que ele havia percebido em seus olhos o que estava pensando quando vira a foto da bela jovem.

Mas o que mais estava lhe 'incomodando' no presente momento, era aquela... _proximidade._ Conseguia sentir o hálito quente do rapaz, sua respiração, seu cheiro. E aquilo não lhe deixava pensar com clareza, nem ao menos se desculpar por tamanha indiscrição.

Seus cabelos estavam levemente úmidos e o cheiro da loção amadeirada que usava lhe entorpecia. Sentia-se lânguida, como se suas pernas fossem ceder a qualquer momento. Apoiou-se na mesa por segurança.

-Acho que lo jantar está pronto; Shura sorriu e então se afastou. –Espero que goste...

**o-o-o**

_Paelha..._ Acho que nunca havia comido algo tão bom em toda a sua vida, ou seria... _Somente por que ele havia feito?_

Sem dúvidas aquele homem era o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher. Sabia cozinhar divinamente, escolher o melhor vinho, ter uma conversa produtiva, interessante e ainda por cima... _Beijava divinamente... como um verdadeiro 'lord'. Daqueles que só se vê em sonhos... Doce e ao mesmo tempo quente e sedutor._

-Lara? –Indagou Shura.

-Sim? –A jovem se voltou para o rapaz sentado no sofá ao seu lado.

Ele segurava uma taça de vinho entre os dedos, enquanto recostava-se preguiçosamente contra o encosto do sofá. Os primeiros botões camisa vermelha que usava jaziam abertos, um convite sensual aos olhos.

_É, e também sabia se vestir como poucos..._

-Parece distante; ele comentou levando a taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Só estava pensando; Lara sorriu molhando os lábios com a bebida. Aquele vinho era maravilhoso, mas sabia e muito bem o que acontecia quando bebia mais do que uns poucos goles da bebida.

-Em que? –ele indagou.

-Em você; dessa vez havia dito o que estava realmente pensando. –Por que nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã e muito menos um sobrinho?

-Por que usted nunca mi perguntou; o rapaz sorriu divertido.

-Gostaria de saber mais sobre a sua vida; ela murmurou vendo o sorriso aos poucos sumir dos lábios do rapaz. –Você sabe mais sobre mim do que muita gente sabe e eu, bem, eu nada sei sobre você, sobre a sua família.

-No há lo que dicer com relação a família. Somos apenas yo, mi hermana y agora mi sobrino Carlos. Mi madre faleceu há unos três anos y cuánto a mi padre, yo nunca o conheci; ele completou.

-Eu sinto muito; Lara murmurou constrangida.

-No sintas; respondeu Shura. –Fomos felices mismo não lo conhecendo. Mi madre foi muy mais do que uno padre y una madre pra mim y Carmem. Es graças a ela que somos lo que somos; Shura fez uma pausa. –Está cierto que fugi un poco ao que mi madre esperava de uno Duero, más ainda sí, los princípios que tenho herdei-os todos dela.

-Me desculpe, tocar nesse... tipo de assunto e; Lara balbuciou e então fez menção de se levantar. –Talvez seja melhor ir pra casa...

_Três a zero;_ pensou. Por que tinha que tocar naquele assunto? Certamente que aquilo lhe era doloroso e algo que não gostaria de se recordar, muito menos compartilhar consigo. Nada sabia sobre sua vida, seu passado e talvez ali morasse muitas respostas, mas não era o momento, definitivamente não era o momento.

-No; Shura segurou-a pelo pulso antes que se levantasse. –Já te dice que isso no mi incomoda, hablar sobre mi madre, mi família, só acho que há cosas em mi vida que deveriam ser apagadas, sabe? Más como isso no es posible, tento apenas no mi recordar. Em todo caso, pergunte-me lo que quiser y yo irei responder, más sólamente porque foi usted a perguntar. Devo isso a usted; ele completou.

Lara sorriu. Aquilo... Aquilo significava muito mais do que ele podia imaginar. Isso significava que confiava nela e desejava que fizesse parte de sua vida, compartilhasse de seus segredos, dores e felicidades.

-Vien; Shura se levantou segurando-a pela mão.

-Como? –Lara indagou confusa vendo-o caminhar até o móvel ao lado e ligar o rádio.

-Ainda mi deves una dança; Ele sorriu a puxando pela mão até o centro da pequena sala.

_**Para tu amor lo tengo todo**_

_Para teu amor, eu tenho tudo_

_**Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser**_

_Desde meu sangue até a essência de meu ser_

_**Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro**_

_E para seu amor que é meu tesouro_

_**Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies**_

_Tenho minha vida inteira em teus pés_

_**Y tengo también **_

_Tenho também_

_**Un corazón, que se muere por dar amor**_

_Um coração, que morre por dar amor_

_**Y que no conoce el fin**_

_E que não conhece o fim_

_**Un corazón, que late por vos**_

_Um coração que bate por você_

Deixou-se ser levada por ele que com suavidade envolveu-a entre os braços. Suspirou encostando a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o guiá-la com leveza. Parecia flutuar e se não fosse a mão forte presa em sua cintura facilmente voaria até os céus, embalada pela melodia doce das batidas de seu coração.

**_Para tu amor no hay despedidas_**

_Para teu amor, não há despedidas_

**_Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad_**

_Para teu amor eu só tenho a eternidade_

**_Y para tu amor que me ilumina_**

_E para teu amor que me ilumina_

**_Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel_**

_Tenho uma lua, um arco íris e um troféu_

**_Y tengo tambíen_**

_E tenho também_

**_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_**

_Um coração que morre por dar amor_

**_Y que no conoce el fin_**

_E que não conhece o fim_

**_Un corazón que late por vos _**

_Um coração que bate por você_

**_Por eso_**

_Por isso_

**_Yo te quiero, tanto que no sé como explicar_**

_Eu te quero, tanto que não sei como explicar_

**_Lo que siento_**

_O que sinto_

**_Yo te quiero, porque tu dolor es mi dolor_**

_Eu te quero, porque a sua dor, é a minha dor_

**_Y no hay dudas_**

_E não há dúvidas_

**_Yo te quiero con el alma y con el corazón_**

_Eu te quero com a alma e com o coração_

**_Te venero_**

_Te venero_

**_Hoy e siempre, gracias yo te doy a ti mi amor_**

_Hoje e sempre, obrigado eu te dou o meu amor _

**_Por existir_**

_Por existir_

Sentia-se... Tão... bem.

Voltou os orbes para cima despertando daquele doce sonho que a embalava, deparando-se com os orbes negros do rapaz. Havia tanta coisa por trás daquele mar de ébano que ainda desconhecia, porem tudo o que desejava naquele momento era sentir seus lábios sobre os seus. Não queria palavras, sussuros, respostas, nada, além de poder sentir-se querida, desejada por ele e.. o seu desejo, foi concedido...

Shura entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos da jovem e então aproximou os lábios dos dela sedutoramente, com os lábios entreabertos, num beijo suave, sem pressa e ao mesmo tempo carregado de desejo.

Sentiu-a abrir-se para ele, entreabrir os lábios de forma doce deixando-o livre para explorar a boca pequena. Logo suas línguas moviam-se numa dança sensual, quente, minando as forças um do outro. Os braços fortes que outrora se apoiavam em sua cintura deslizaram lentamente sobre as costas pequenas e a envolveram por completo.

E aquele desejo contido inundou-os de tal forma que inevitavelmente acabaram rumando para o sofá, sem que seus lábios se separassem por um minuto sequer. Lara gemeu ao sentir o peso do corpo quente do rapaz moldar-se ao seu. Precisava de ar, mas não desejava separar-se dele, de seus lábios... _quentes como o sol._

Por fim, ele abandonou-lhe os lábios, porem continuou a irradiar calor pela tez da jovem. Contornou-lhe as maças do rosto e mordiscou-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha, antes de deslizar sofregamente por seu pescoço, sentindo-a agarrar-se a sua camisa e arranhar-lhe as costas. Cobriu-lhe o colo parcialmente desnudo com beijos úmidos, quentes, que faziam a jovem arquear-se de puro deleite. Sentia as mãos pequenas agarrarem-se aos seus cabelos.

O ar começava a voltar a seus pulmões, quando sentiu os lábios do rapaz cobrirem os seus mais uma vez, suas mãos fortes percorriam seu corpo, subiam de forma suave pela lateral de seu vestido como se pedissem permissão.

**"_...serei uma donzela pura e casta que irá se retrair e esperar pelo momento certo..."._**

-Espera, espera; ela pediu afastando-o parcialmente de si. Aquelas palavras de repente ressoaram em sua mente como um sino.

_Poderia estar pondo tudo a perder mais uma vez..._

-Eu, eu; ela balbuciou fitando os orbes castanhos do rapaz. –Eu, eu não posso; ela completou afastando-o de si e levantando-se rapidamente do sofá. –Não era pra ser assim; Lara completou ajeitando o vestido.

-Como? –Shura indagou confuso enquanto se recompunha sentando-se no sofá.

-Nós dois; ela continuou vendo-o se levantar e caminhar até si. –A gente devia ser diferente, não sei e...

-Lara; Shura aproximou-se levando uma das mãos com suavidade ao rosto rosado da jovem. –Yo te quero y sei que usted tambien mi quer. Qual es lo problema nisso?

Um arrepio correu-lhe pela espinha e Lara suspirou fechando os orbes momentaneamente antes de se voltar para o rapaz.

-Eu, eu... Não posso; ela murmurou repousando sua mão sobre a dele e então desvencilhou-se de seu toque. Ele parecia lhe queimar como ferro em brasa.

Correu até a porta e bateu-a atrás de si.

Shura suspirou pausadamente deslizando ambas as mãos demoradamente pelos cabelos. Não podia terminar assim; ele pensou e então correu até a porta, mas no instante em que ia abrir, a mesma se abriu com estrondo ruidoso pelo lado de fora.

_-Que dane-se!_

_-Lara?_

_-Que dane-se o que é certo ou errado..._

Sim, era Lara. A jovem lançou-se sem demora nos braços do rapaz laçando ambas as pernas em sua cintura e uniu seus lábios aos dele com urgência. Sentiu-o corresponder com igual urgência e suas mãos grandes se apertarem em suas costas.

_-Eu também quero você..._

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**N.A.: **A música tema do capítulo, que posso dizer, foi uma forte fonte de inspiração é Pra tu Amor, do cantor colombiano Juanes. Era eu ouvir essa música e lembrar da Lara e do Shura... rsrs_

_E pra quem gostou, tem mais no próximo cap! XD_

_Bjus! _


	22. Chapter 22

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Oi gente linda, agradeço de coração a todos os reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior e peço desculpas se esqueci de responder algum. Perdão também pela demora em atualizar, mas é que realmente não deu pra fazer isso antes. Outra coisa que gostaria de sublinhar é que esse capítulo em especial devo agradecer a __**HIPER, **__**MEGA**__ ajuda que a __**Dama 9**__, minha amiga querida, ofereceu. Como sempre, ela me ajuda com as idéias e acabou betando esse cap. pra mim! _

_O que seria de mim sem você né, Dona Jéssy? rsrs_

_**Uma boa leitura a todos! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Yo te quero também**

**I – Entre a razão e o coração**

_Itália/ Florença_

A água morna escorria livremente sobre seu corpo, porem parecia sequer tocá-lo. Seu corpo, sua mente... O seu coração, estavam muito longe dali.

_-Lara..._

Aiolos murmurou encostando a cabeça contra azulejo frio. Os últimos dias haviam sido muito difíceis, vivia uma eterna agonia dividido entre o 'dever' como amigo e o amor que sentia. Havia sido difícil demais abandonar a mulher que amara durante sua vida toda, mesmo que em silencio, justamente no momento em que lhe revelara tal sentimento.

Queria tanto poder beijá-la, abraçá-la, mas seria egoísmo demais de sua parte abandonar uma amiga num momento tão difícil como aquele. Sabia que era a única pessoa com quem Shina podia contar, era o único a saber do seu segredo e o pior de tudo isso era que não podia contar algo que não lhe dizia respeito, mesmo que tal revelação explicasse muita coisa. Cabia a Shina e somente a ela revelar a verdade aos amigos e a Lara também, revelar o maior segredo de toda a sua vida.

Certamente que Lara não devia estar disposta a revê-lo nem pintado de ouro, como Milo lhe dissera, após ter feito aquela viagem repentina a Itália, sem nem ao menos sequer lhe dito o porquê. Mas o fato era que realmente não podia, não podia expor algo que machucara e ainda machucava Shina daquela forma tão dura.

Desligou o chuveiro. Atou uma toalha a cintura e caminhou até ficar de frente para o espelho em cima do lavabo branco. Fitou-se demoradamente, porem era como se o rapaz que o fitava com seus orbes verdes e tristes lhe fosse um completo estranho.

Já não era mais o mesmo Aiolos.

Caminhou em silencio até o quarto, porem estancou assim que chegou a porta do banheiro.

-Shina? –Ele indagou surpreso.

A jovem jazia sentada sobre a cama e apenas lhe fitava em silencio.

Talvez fizesse mais tempo do que supunha imaginar que ela estivesse ali, apenas a lhe esperar.

-Acho que chegou a hora da gente conversar; Ela começou, por fim quebrando o silencio. –Conversar sobre a Lara...

**II – Yo te quero também**

Um arrepio intenso cruzou-lhe o meio das costas, enquanto com passos incertos seguiam pelo pequeno corredor. Palavras sussurradas num tom enrouquecido minavam-lhe as forças e a deixam entorpecida.

Os lábios quentes e úmidos moviam-se sobre os seus com avidez, como aos de um árabe, que passava seus dias caminhando sobre o calor infernal de alguma duna e ao ver-se diante de um maravilhoso oásis, a única coisa que desejava era perder-se nele.

Ofegou, sem conseguir impedir que um fraco gemido lhe escapasse dos lábios. As cortinas do quarto jaziam fechadas, mas uma fina fresta ainda permitia que os raios prateados da lua adentrassem o aposento.

-Shura; ela sussurrou, com a voz entrecortada quando o mesmo finalmente a colocou no chão. Simplesmente não conseguia formular nada em mente e tudo o que tinha era o nome do rapaz em sua cabeça.

Seu corpo roçou no dele de forma irresistível e imaginou que fosse cair tamanho o torpor que a envolvia. Mas aquilo era mais do que justificado, afinal, jazia entre os braços fortes daquele que as mulheres conheciam como: _El Magnífico... _

Sim, magnífico. Magnífico amigo, confidente, conselheiro..._ amante. _

Estremeceu com o ultimo pensamento, quando o mesmo enlaçou-lhe pela cintura ao notar seu pequeno desequilíbrio. Um riso nervoso escapou de seus lábios ao fitá-lo. Os orbes do rapaz antes num tom mais escuro de castanho, estavam completamente negros agora. Puro desejo estampado sobre aquele mar de ébano.

Prendeu a respiração. O coração parecia bater na garganta e ouvidos porque os seus outros sentidos estavam concentrados demais na figura imponente a sua frente. _A manifestação de todas as suas fantasias..._

_-Yo te quero... _

Ele sussurrou, acariciando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo uma série de arrepios correr pelo corpo da jovem, fato que certamente não lhe passou despercebido, já que seus lábios rapidamente curvaram-se num sorriso tipicamente latino.

Lara entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas as palavras pareciam ter sumido. Recuou um passo, quando o mesmo desatou alguns botões da camisa e engoliu em seco, lembrando-se das regras que havia estipulado para si aquela noite, mas que foram literalmente por água abaixo assim que entrou novamente naquele apartamento.

-Lara; ele chamou aproximando-se com um olhar felino.

Instintivamente Lara recuou mais um passo, batendo contra uma mesinha paralela à parede que continha um vaso com uma flor solitária dentro. Segurou-se para não praguejar a respeito.

_Bom, pelo menos não em voz alta... _

"_Droga!"_ –Lara virou-se rapidamente tentando evitar a queda do vaso, mas momentos depois o recipiente de vidro partia-se no chão.

"_Like a virgin… Touched for the very first time…"_

_Agora sim que aquela música da Madonna não ia mesmo mais sair da sua cabeça... _

_Like a virgin__…_

Sentia-se infinitamente ansiosa, de uma forma quase que desesperada. Estar ali junto daquele homem ainda lhe parecia tão irreal que era como se ainda estivesse presa em mais um daqueles sonhos proibidos. Podia tocá-lo, podia senti-lo, mas temia que quando o fizesse ele fosse simplesmente desaparecer tal qual em seus sonhos e ficaria só mais uma vez.

-Desculpe, eu...; ela balbuciou, voltando-se sem jeito para o rapaz e então se aproximou da mesinha.

Curvou-se, dando um suspiro frustrado ao ver em que situação havia ficado o pobre vaso. A noite que desejava ser perfeita, já continha ares de fracasso. Eram em momentos como esse que desejava estar na pele de uma pessoa menos desastrada, quer dizer, melhor dizendo... _Desejava não ser a Lara de sempre pelo menos por alguns instantes;_ ela pensou fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

-Deixa isso; ela o ouviu sussurrar atrás de si e estremeceu.

Sentiu os dedos finos do rapaz afastarem lentamente os fios suaves de sua nuca para em seguida, deixar os lábios bem desenhados roçarem a pele sensível. Fechou os olhos, mal conseguindo impedir que um fraco gemido escapasse dos seus lábios.

-Eu sou um completo desastre; ela sussurrou amuada. Ainda fitava o que restara do vaso ao lado da cama.

-No, no es; ele falou veementemente, tomando-lhe as mãos e ajudando-a a se recompor.

Mal havia ficado ereta, quando o sentiu enlaçar a cintura e suas costas tocarem o peito desprovido de tecido. Aconchegou-se no calor que lhe era oferecido e suspirou. _Aquilo era tão bom..._

Shura cariciou-lhe os cabelos, deixando os dedos entrelaçarem-se entre os fios castanhos, tirando um baixo suspiro dos lábios dela. Apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro, sentindo a respiração da jovem tornar-se mais pesada e então aspirou longamente o perfume que provinha de sua tez acetinada. Repousou um beijo demorado sobre a curva de seu pescoço e tomou-lhe uma das mãos, levando-a até os lábios. Em toques suaves deixou-os correr pela ponta dos dedos da jovem até chegar à palma de sua mão, sentindo-a tremula e fria.

-Vamos com calma; ele sussurrou, virando-a de frente para si.

Era como se pudesse ler cada pensamento seu, prever cada ação e saber cada desejo oculto por detrás de seus olhos e suspiros; ela pensou. Os orbes castanhos tinham um brilho ainda mais intenso quando lhe fitaram e não pôde deixar de pensar o quanto a queria, porem não tinha pressa.

Mais uma vez tomou-lhe os lábios sem pressa, provando de todo sabor que tinham enquanto suas mãos hábeis deslizavam suavemente pelo espaldar sinuoso de sua cintura. Sentiu-a estremecer quando seus dedos por fim alcançaram o feche do vestido, porem contrariando a todos pensamentos da jovem, apenas aproximou os lábios do ponto sensível atrás de sua orelha.

_-Puedes mi tocar... puedes mi sentir_; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e aquele timbre grave e sedutor pareceu finalmente despertá-la.

Sentiu-o com suavidade envolver-lhe uma das mãos e então leva-la até o seu peito desnudo. Lara apenas suspirou e então fitou os orbes castanhos do rapaz, sentindo o seu coração bater forte sob sua mão.

_Sentia sua pele... seu calor e... _Aquilo não era uma permissão. Era um chamado, um chamado que lhe avisava que estavam ali, agora, vivos e que podiam viver aquilo.

_E finalmente Lara pareceu sentir-se segura de que aquilo era mesmo real... _

Deslizou ambas as mãos sobre tórax despido do rapaz, sentindo cada músculo rijo e bem talhado até alcançar seus ombros. Com suavidade terminou de despi-lo deixando que a camisa de linho deslizasse por suas costas.

_Podia tocá-lo. Queria tocá-lo e... queria ser tocada por ele._

Apoiou-se nas pontas dos pés e então repousou um beijo demorado sobre o pescoço do rapaz, sentindo-o no mesmo instante envolver os braços em sua cintura. E foi a vez de Shura não conter um gemido rouco ao sentir os lábios macios da jovem em sua pele.

As mãos grandes subiram lentamente por suas costas e Lara se afastou parcialmente para fitar-lhe. Em silencio, Shura por fim completou o que havia iniciado, abriu o feche do vestido que deslizou sobre as curvas da jovem e caiu displicente a seus pés.

Naquele instante foi mesmo como se ele pudesse lhe tocar com seus olhos. Viu aquele mar infinito de ébano percorrer cada parte de seu corpo, como se estivesse tentando memorizar em sua mente cada traço de uma tela recém exposta e bela. Ruborizou e mais uma vez sem que qualquer palavra fosse dita, Shura a envolveu entre os braços e a trouxe para si, sentindo os seios rijos roçarem o seu corpo de forma irresistível.

Havia perdido o contato com o chão, mas pra que é que necessitava dele? Tendo aqueles braços fortes presos ao seu corpo e aqueles lábios quentes a consumirem os seus... Não necessitava de mais nada. E tão pouco o céu seria o limite àquela noite.

A lua cintilava no céu escuro e por entre a janela soprava a brisa fresca da noite. Já não se sentia mais como ela, pálida e fria, sentia-se finalmente reviver nos braços do sol.

Shura era o sol. Seus lábios, sua língua, suas mãos, cada parte de si eram uma labareda que assim que a tocava a consumia, a fazia arder de paixão. Suas mãos pareciam conhecer cada parte de seu corpo, desde o espaldar suave de sua cintura até seus seios rijos e ansiosos os quais tocara como se tivessem sido feitos exatamente para isso, para que os pudesse tocar.

Arqueou-se no mais puro deleite e suas mãos prenderam-se aos cabelos negros do rapaz. Seus lábios úmidos e quentes traçavam linhas imaginárias sobre seus seios, contornavam os mamilos róseos com a ponta da língua, enquanto com suavidade sua mão subia pela lateral de seu corpo fazendo-a arrepiar-se. A carícia foi repetida sem pressa no outro seio antes de deslizar suavemente, deixando aquela trilha ardente sobre o seu ventre liso e o resto de seu corpo.

_Ele realmente sabia como tocar uma mulher... _

Sentir seus lábios e língua sobre seu corpo quase a fizeram chegar ao êxtase. Ficar completamente nua e finalmente unir-se a ele foi algo inevitável, porem sem pressa. Aquele homem tinha um autocontrole absurdamente bem treinado. Antes de qualquer coisa ele desejava lhe dar prazer.

Shura continuou a sua trilha ardente por aquele corpo suave, sentindo, provando, saboreando cada parte. Era bela, bela como poucas e talvez sequer soubesse disso. Senti-la entre os braços, sentir o seu perfume e provar de seus lábios doces... _era uma dádiva._

Todos os seus sentidos despertavam a cada toque dele, como se só agora fossem verdadeiramente despertos. Seus olhos viam as cores com mais fulgor, seus ouvidos ouviam a melodia suave de seus corações a baterem ansiosos, seu paladar sentia o gosto doce da paixão. E principalmente, o seu tato, era posto a prova. Cada toque despertava em si uma explosão de sentimentos nunca sentida antes.

Gemeu quando o sentiu tocar o mais intimo de si. Seus lábios e língua deslizaram por seu baixo-ventre e além, e tudo mais tornou-se colorido, um turbilhão colorido que a levava pouco a pouco a uma dimensão distante e pertencente somente a si.

Ofegante agarrou-se aos lençóis e se contorceu incapaz de controlar o prazer que a invadia, mas aquilo era apenas o começo.

Mais uma vez sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus com uma sede incontrolável de a consumir por completo como se fosse a sua única fonte de vida. Sua língua brincava com a sua, um jogo sensual, que a deixava pouco a pouco sem ar e sem qualquer possibilidade de resistir. _E tão pouco o queria fazer._

Shura a estava deixando insana de desejo. _Suas mãos, seu corpo..._ Já não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Em sua mente só havia um desejo: _o de ser dele._

Agarrou-se a ele aumentando o contato entre seus corpos e sua mão deslizou de forma provocante sobre o abdômen definido do rapaz. Sentiu-o no mesmo instante se contrair e emitir um gemido rouco. Queria ser dele e agora.

Atendendo de imediato aquele pedido mudo, ele se afastou e só então finalmente terminou de se despir. Lara corou, porem não conseguiu impedir que seus olhos contemplassem o que tinha diante de si. Percorreu cada centímetro daquele corpo másculo e carregado de desejo. _E descobriu que, não era a toa que fantasiava com ele..._

_Seu corpo todo era viril e quente... quente como o sol..._

Lentamente ele se aproximou e quando seus corpos nus por fim se tocaram diretamente, Lara sentiu que uma vez dele, não desejaria ser de mais ninguém.

As mãos que deslizavam sobre seu corpo pareciam estar a refazendo, moldando-a como se fosse uma peça de cerâmica recém criada, mas que ainda precisava ganhar formas. Contornou-lhe os seios com as pontas dos dedos e então desceu com suavidade pela lateral de seu corpo. Lara arqueou-se e simplesmente deixou-se guiar por ele.

Shura envolveu-a completamente entre os braços e então se reclinou para trás, segurando-a pela nuca. Sentou-se sobre a cama e a puxou para si, fazendo-a acomodar-se em seu colo.

Fitaram-se longamente sentindo seus corpos ansiosos, porem certos do que queriam tornarem-se um, encaixarem-se com absoluta precisão. Sem pressa esperou-a se acostumar com aquela doce invasão e então a instigou a cavalgá-lo em meio a caricias e beijos.

Seus lábios e mãos percorriam lascivamente o corpo macio que se movia sensualmente sobre si e se arqueava para trás com os orbes fechados.

Ver a sua expressão de deleite era na verdade o seu maior prazer, ele pensou, enquanto os dedos finos percorriam com suavidade os seios pequenos, que tremeluziam sob a meia luz. Tão logo seus lábios e língua juntaram-se aquela doce tortura e um longo gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem que arqueou-se ainda mais, agarrando-se aos seus cabelos.

Não demorou muito para que alcançasse o êxtase e estivesse ao ponto de desfalecer nos braços dele, porem ele queria mais. Queria dar-lhe mais.

Shura tomou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos e então voltou-se sobre ela fazendo-a deitar-se com suavidade sobre a cama mais uma vez.

Seu corpo todo era rijo, forte, quente e foi com absoluta delicadeza que o sentiu puxar para si mais uma vez. Suas mãos deslizaram demoradamente sobre suas coxas e então ele finalmente enfiou-se completamente nela, rápido e de uma só vez. Ouviu-a gemer alto entre seus lábios e então começou a mover-se sensualmente dentro dela segurando-a firmemente pelos quadris.

Lara gemeu, se contorceu de prazer e então laçou ambas as pernas na cintura do rapaz, dando-lhe maior acesso. Tão logo mãos e lábios tomavam rumos incertos numa dança sensual, movida somente ao som de seus sussurros e gemidos.

Contornava-lhe os músculos fortes de suas costas, arranhava-o, deixando as marcas de suas unhas sentindo que a qualquer momento iria derramar-se de prazer e quando aconteceu, mal teve tempo para se recuperar outro espasmo a invadia. Ele continuava a estocá-la num ritimo ainda mais intenso, sensual, e não demorou muito para que ambos alcançassem o êxtase, dessa vez juntos.

Shura projetou-se para trás num gemido rouco, sentindo o corpo todo vibrar antes que seus lábios mais uma vez tocassem os dela, num beijo sôfrego.

Lara acariciou-lhe as melenas escuras com carinho, sentindo-se lânguida, quando ele finalmente tombou suavemente sobre seu peito. Uma fina camada de suor cobria seus corpos. Sentia-se tão completa naquele momento como há muito tempo não se sentia, ou melhor, era como se pela primeira vez pudesse verdadeiramente sentir-se assim, ela pensou.

Quando ele por fim se afastou e tombou ao seu lado, isso apenas se confirmou. Shura a puxou para si fazendo-a repousar sobre o seu peito e repousou um beijo suave sobre seus cabelos. Suas mãos acariciavam suas costas nuas com doçura. Desejava-a perto de si, mesmo que o êxtase já houvesse passado e aquilo havia sido o melhor daquela noite. Não havia sido apenas um corpo para que ele satisfizesse os seus desejos e tão pouco ele a ela.

_-Yo te amo..._

Ela o ouviu murmurar e um singelo sorriso brotou em seus lábios, seu peito encheu-se de alegria.

O que realmente havia significado aquilo para ele? Não sabia responder, mas para si, era tudo o que queria ouvir e não importava que não houvesse sido mais que um murmúrio lançado ao vento num fugaz momento de paixão.

Levantou-se parcialmente para fita-lo, mas o mesmo mantinha os orbes semi-serrados, quase que adormecido. Tocou-lhe a face com carinho e então beijou-lhe os lábios bem feitos, antes de voltar a se deitar sobre seu peito, o único lugar que queria como refugio naquele momento. Aconchegou-se, sentindo os braços fortes do rapaz se estreitarem em sua cintura.

_-Eu também te amo..._

O seu murmúrio fraco e quase inaudível se perdeu junto à brisa suave que adentrava a janela e tão logo, seus olhos também se pesaram.

Havia renascido aquela noite e graças a ele. Não sabia o que esperar do amanhã, de suas palavras ditas em meio aos delírios de paixão, mas sabia que pelo menos aquela noite não seria como a lua solitária e invejosa que os fitava do céu.

Aquela noite finalmente tinha alguém e esse alguém a tinha.

**III – A dor de quem ama em silencio**

_Itália/ Florença_

_-Sim, eu a amo!_

A declaração pareceu retumbar em sua mente; pensou Shina. Haviam passado horas conversando naquele quarto e a cada palavra proferida pelo rapaz percebia o quanto havia sido cega esse tempo todo. Quanta coisa havia passado despercebida, mas que agora lhe fazia sentido.

-Por que não me disse isso antes?

Foi à única coisa que Shina conseguiu proferir.

-Por que isso era algo que eu não conseguia dizer nem pra mim mesmo até pouco tempo atrás; Aiolos murmurou em resposta.

-Então, quer dizer que esse tempo todo; Shina começou.

-Sair com mulheres que de fato nunca me interessaram, me afastar dela quando ela arrumava algum namorado e ter ido até a Grécia há três anos atrás apenas pra poder socar a cara do Milo? Sim, isso tudo eu fiz por conta do amor que sentia por ela, do ciúmes que sentia cada vez que imaginava que um outro homem que não fosse eu poderia estar ao lado dela; Aiolos completou com amargura.

-Aiolos, eu; Shina estava sem palavras.

-Era difícil demais pra mim Shina. Pra mim ela sempre havia sido a irmã mais nova que eu não havia tido, mas aí ela cresceu, cresceu e os meus sentimentos mudaram. O problema é que eu não conseguia aceitar que isso tivesse acontecido, entende? Como é que de uma hora pra outra você passa a amar a _'sua irmã'_? –Aiolos abriu aspas com os dedos.

-Aiolos, ela nunca foi a sua irmã; Shina murmurou. –Ela sempre viveu pra você, será que nunca percebeu? Desde o colégio, desde sempre ela só tinha olhos pra você. Todos nós sabíamos como é que você nunca percebeu isso? Eu só...; Shina ponderou cabisbaixa. –Só nunca havia percebido que você também nutria esse sentimento por ela em segredo esse tempo todo. Somente de uns tempos pra cá é que eu comecei a notar que havia algo diferente entre vocês dois.

Houve uma breve pausa antes que Aiolos respondesse.

-Por que eu sou um idiota, Shina, talvez seja por isso que nunca tenha percebido e que nunca tenha tido a coragem de demonstrar o que sentia; Aiolos respondeu com amargura abaixando o olhar.

-Você; Shina tocou em seu ombro e o rapaz voltou-se para si.

Fitou-o longamente, seus orbes verdes e tristes. O homem que estava ao seu lado, sequer lhe relembrava o Aiolos que conhecia. Levou com suavidade a mão pálida até o rosto do rapaz e seus dedos finos deslizaram suavemente pelas melenas douradas e úmidas do mesmo.

-Você é o homem mais maravilhoso que eu conheci em toda a minha vida...

Ela disse por fim, deixando a mão outrora no rosto do rapaz deslizar suavemente até seu pescoço. Seus dedos tocaram de forma meio que incerta e ansiosa o tecido felpudo do roupão, quando sua mão por fim tocou o ombro forte do rapaz. Shina suspirou e então se afastou.

-Você foi à única pessoa em quem pude confiar plenamente, e não é difícil pra mim imaginar como foi que a Lara se apaixonou por você.

-Você é minha amiga, Shina, você; começou Aiolos, mas foi cortado.

-Eu teria sido mais, teria te amado se você tivesse deixado; a declaração da jovem pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais sem rumo. Aiolos a fitou confuso. –Mas você sempre esteve tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, Aiolos. Talvez tenha sido isso que nunca permitiu que você e a Lara se aproximassem também; Shina completou.

-Shina, eu; Aiolos murmurou confuso. Sentia sua cabeça dar voltas.

-Por favor; Shina levantou uma das mãos. –Não se sinta culpado pelo o que eu disse e por meus sentimentos. Como eu te disse eu te amei, por muito tempo eu te amei e somente a você. Você era o único homem que eu podia amar, mas você não permitiu que eu nutrisse esse sentimento. Sabe quantas vezes eu desejei um abraço seu? Um toque, uma palavra diferente do que você costumava me oferecer?

-Shina; Aiolos começou mais uma vez, mas a jovem o calou tocando seus lábios levemente com a ponta dos dedos.

Precisava ir até o fim, agora que havia começado aquela conversa.

-Como qualquer coisa na vida que não é regada, cuidada, esse sentimento também se foi, murchou; ela continuou. –Poderia ter sido bom, mas não pôde e também nunca será. O fato de você saber disso agora não muda em nada. Você ama a Lara e é isso o que importa.

Aiolos voltou a fitar as próprias mãos e ponderou durante longos instantes. Será que havia algum ser na face da terra mais cego que a si? Tolo? Como não havia percebido nada disso durante todos esses anos? _Nada..._

-Que belo pato eu sou não? –Aiolos por fim se voltou para a jovem ao seu lado. –Perdi a mulher que amo simplesmente por que ela se cansou de esperar por mim a vida toda e também perdi a chance de amar você, alguém especial e que qualquer homem desejaria ter ao seu lado. Como é que a sorte bate na porta de alguém duas vezes e esse alguém sequer percebe? Só percebe quando por fim abre a porta e vê que não há mais ninguém do outro lado?

Shina apenas o fitou em silencio e então Aiolos suspirou cabisbaixo.

-É, esse alguém sou eu, Aiolos Kinaros...

-Espere, não desista ainda, não antes de sequer ter lutado; disse Shina e o rapaz se voltou para si.

-Lutado? Lutado pra que? A Lara tem o Shura agora e...

-E você nem ao menos tentou; Shina foi veemente.

Suspirou e então se voltou para o rapaz tentando esboçar um meio sorriso.

-Não é porque suas chances acabaram comigo que elas também tenham acabado com a Lara; a jovem completou com firmeza e Aiolos se voltou surpreso para si.

Simplesmente não podia deixar que aquele clima fúnebre se instaurasse sobre ambos. Ainda havia vida, ainda havia chances de viver o que sentia. Sabia disso e não deixaria que desistisse tão fácil. Aiolos era uma parte importante de sua vida, e vê-lo feliz mesmo que longe de si era tudo o que desejava. Era uma forma de lhe agradecer por todo o apoio, por todo o carinho que havia lhe dado todos esses anos.

Faça chuva ou faça sol, esse havia sido o lema proferido pelo amigo durante todos aqueles anos. Sempre havia tido tempo para si, sempre havia lhe oferecido amparo, sem o qual não teria tido forças para continuar. Estava na hora de tentar retribuir, mesmo que fosse um terço do que ele havia lhe oferecido; ela pensou.

-Eu sei que ela ainda gosta de você, ou será que também não percebeu o quanto isso estava palpável no casamento do seu irmão? –Shina continuou por fim. –Depois disso, daquela noite, que eu percebi que minhas suspeitas estavam certas e que havia alguma coisa que eu ainda não sabia, mas que já estava plantada no seu coração.

-Eu sei, mas isso; Começou Aiolos. –O Shura, ele é um bom homem, ele é o tipo de homem que toda mulher deseja ter. Vi como ele a trata, de uma forma que eu nunca fui capaz de ser com mulher alguma. Eu? Eu sou um cara estranho, alguém incapaz de demonstrar o que realmente sente e isso;

-Isso nada! –Shina exasperou. –Ela ainda te ama e cabe a você reconquistar o amor dela;

A jovem completou com firmeza, mas o rapaz continuou cabisbaixo. _Desde quando alguém como Aiolos Kinaros 'podia' sentir-se assim?_ Sempre havia sido o centro das atenções femininas a onde quer que fosse, no colégio, na faculdade, no trabalho. As mulheres sempre haviam se jogado em seus braços e... _Ela, sempre desejara ser uma delas._ Ele não era só um homem bonito, mas sim alguém que toda mulher desejaria ter para o resto da vida ao seu lado. Era doce, gentil, amigo, era tudo o que uma mulher desejava.

-Olha, eu juro que se soubesse que te beijar agora faria você reconquistar a sua auto-estima e sair daqui correndo pra Lara, eu faria; Shina apontou para a porta. –Mas eu te conheço Aiolos... Sei que mesmo sabendo ser o homem maravilhoso que é, você é inseguro, ou melhor, é correto demais, leal demais e se eu fizer isso é capaz de você ficar pior ainda;

Por alguns segundos apenas se fitaram, então Shina completou:

-Se eu fizer isso é bem capaz de você querer atender ao pedido de Tia Anita e realmente se casar comigo, só pra que eu não fique desamparada; Shina caiu no riso abrindo aspas com os dedos. –Está na hora de pensar um pouco mais em você Aiolos, no que você quer, no que você deseja e não em como os outros vão se sentir com as suas ações. Você não é o _Super Man_ Aiolos, não é feito de aço.

-Pelo visto eu estou precisando de terapia, não? –Aiolos sorriu sem jeito. _Complexo de Super Man?_

-Chega de carregar o peso do mundo nas costas meu amigo; Shina continuou. –E, talvez, você precise mesmo de terapia, mas não é na cadeira de um consultório ou me beijando pra se sentir desejado que irá encontrar a sua cura e sim, indo até a Lara, pra esclarecer de uma vez por todas essa história e finalmente poder viver o que sente. Não deixe mais essa oportunidade passar Aiolos.

Aiolos mais uma vez voltou a fitar as próprias mãos. Aquilo tudo era verdade, ela tinha razão. Não era feito de aço para suportar a tudo em silencio, apenas por temer ferir os outros e tão pouco um anjo dourado incapaz de lutar pelos seus sentimentos 'ditos' impuros.

-Obrigado, obrigado mesmo Shina; Aiolos se voltou e sorriu vencido.

Viu a jovem lhe retribuir o sorriso e então se aproximou no intuito de abraçá-la, mas ponderou.

-Ainda posso te abraçar? Como amigo? –sorriu divertido. De certa forma era como se estivesse em divida com ela, mas aquilo talvez não fosse a melhor forma de lhe pagar.

-É claro que pode bobo; Shina sorriu e então o sentiu abraçá-la apertado.

Aconchegou-se por longos instantes nos braços do rapaz e então deslizou as mãos pálidas pelos ombros fortes do mesmo antes de se afastar.

-Só não me abrace demais porque eu posso ter uma recaída...; Ela brincou.

-Quem dera; Aiolos sorriu e então se levantou da cama. –É sério, assim que voltarmos eu vou falar com a Lara, eu juro.

-É assim que se fala; Shina sorriu cruzando as pernas sobre a cama. –Te prometo que em poucos dias a gente volta pro Brasil. Só tenho que resolver umas coisas, antes disso.

Aiolos assentiu e Shina o acompanhou com o olhar. Viu o rapaz parar em frente ao espelho sobre a penteadeira no canto do quarto e fitar-se por alguns instantes. Deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos dourados ainda úmidos e então pegou algo para se vestir na gaveta antes de caminhar até o banheiro.

Acompanhou a todos os seus movimentos, a abertura do roupão branco que usava e deixava a mostra parte de sua tez dourada...

_-Poderia ter sido tão bom... poderia..._

_**Continua...**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas._**

* * *

_Olá gente linda! _

_Bom, eu queria agradecer a todos os reviews gentis que recebi no capítulo passado e dizer que eu estou muito feliz em saber que, até mesmo quem torce para o Shura, ficou meio que dividida depois da conversa do Aiolos com a Shina. Eu disse pra vocês, não atirem pedras nele antes da hora... rsrs_

_E mais, talvez vocês acabem se surprendendo ainda mais com ele até o final dessa história, que falta muito pouco pra eu terminar de escrever, na verdade. Muita coisa ainda há de ser esclarecida, e uma delas, vocês verão no fim desse cap..._

_O que? Ah, só lendo pra saber o que é... rsrs_

**Uma boa leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Um novo despertar**

**I – O despertar nos braços do sol**

_Calor..._ um calor reconfortante, cheio de vida e proteção. Era isso o que sentia. Seus olhos estavam pesados e aquela onda doce e terna que a envolvia, só a deixava ainda menos disposta a abrir os olhos. Talvez enquanto os mantivesse fechados aquela sensação boa perduraria, a sensação de que não havia nada além daquele quarto e que nada mais de ruim fosse lhe acontecer.

Mas aquilo não eram as páginas finais de um conto de fadas e tão pouco algo irreal. Não era um final feliz e sim um começo. Suspirou sem conseguir conter um meio sorriso, ao sentir os braços fortes que a abraçavam apertarem-se possessivamente contra o seu corpo.

_Aquilo era real..._

O corpo quente do rapaz sobre suas costas, seus braços a lhe acalentar, sua respiração calma em seu pescoço. Definitivamente não desejava despertar daquele doce sonho; ela pensou.

_-Buenos dias... _

-Bom... Bom dia...

Lara respondeu, sentindo um breve estremecimento ao ouvir aquela voz grave em seus ouvidos. E lembranças ainda bem vivas da noite anterior a fizeram corar como um tomate. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido, cansado, _mas_ _havia sido tão bom..._ Melhor ainda quando repetiram e fizeram um amor apaixonado durante a madrugada.

-Já acordada? –Indagou Shura repousando um beijo suave sobre o ombro nu e alvo da jovem.

-Já; respondeu Lara acariciando com doçura as mãos grandes que se prendiam em sua cintura. _–Mas poderia passar o resto do dia dormindo depois de ontem..._

Ela completou em tom de confidencia no mesmo instante um sorriso maroto moldou os lábios bem feitos do rapaz, que a puxou pra si de forma que ficassem de frente um para o outro. Lara arrepiou-se inteira com tal gesto, sentindo-o enlaçar pela cintura colando seus corpos.

Shura fitou-a em silencio, achando-a linda aquela hora da manhã e com o rosto corado depois do que lhe dissera. Seus dedos finos tocaram-lhe a face com carinho, afastando os fios castanhos de seus cabelos até que ele por fim dissesse algo.

-Es verdad lo que mi disse ontem?

-Como? –Lara indagou confusa. Com aquele par de orbes castanhos sobre si simplesmente não conseguia pensar, só corar, mas foi então que no mesmo instante zilhões de coisas passaram a povoar sua mente.

"_Teria dado algum fora? Algo digno de Lara Petrakis? Teria dito algo que..."._

_-Que mi amava..._

Shura completou e Lara sentiu como se de repente todo o calor que sentia a pouco houvesse lhe abandonado.

_Droga... _

"_Eu te amo..."._

_O maior erro de todos. Havia cometido o maior erro de todos... _

_Justo no 'primeiro encontro' havia bancado a típica mulher psicótica e louca por um amor eterno?_ _Dito que amava o homem com quem havia passado à noite pela primeira vez?_

Zeus... Tudo o que _não_ deveria ter feito aquela noite era repetir aquelas benditas três palavras, que assustavam todo e qualquer homem, que viam aquilo como um tipo de 'mensagem subliminar' que lhes dizia:

"_Corra! Essa é mais uma daquelas malucas sentimentais que querem lhe por uma coleira e depois lhe arrastar para o altar...". _

_Droga! Até parecera uma das tias chatas de Aiolia com esse recente pensamento, mas..._ Droga! Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga. O pior é que aquilo tinha lá uma ponta de verdade. Com todos os outros homens que haviam passado por sua vida havia feito a mesma coisa e em questão de meses, às vezes menos, semanas, dias, eles lhe abandonaram. Havia a exceção que fora Milo, – _havia lhe dito a bendita frase depois do primeiro beijo que haviam trocado..._ – mas nesse caso fora a si mesma a terminar o relacionamento devido ao belo e indesejável adorno que havia ganhado, então talvez ele só não tivesse tido tempo de correr como todos os outros fizeram.

Mas agora havia Shura e...

_E o pior é que não havia sido uma ou duas vezes, lhe repetira a mesma frase durante a madrugada toda..._

-Y então? –Shura a trouxe de volta a realidade ainda brincando com seus cabelos.

-Então o que? –Lara tentou inutilmente fugir do assunto.

-Es verdad lo que mi disse? –Shura voltou a indagar com os orbes fixos nos dela e aguardando por sua resposta.

-É, ahn, bem, eu...

"_Vamos sua idiota negue agora depois de repetir a mesma coisa mil vezes à noite passada?"._

_Mas não havia jeito;_ Lara pensou depois de se recriminar mentalmente. A idéia de sexo sem amor ainda era algo absurdo em sua cabeça, por mais que uma noite de sexo mesmo que sem amor com, _alguém como ele_, fosse um convite tentador demais pra se recusar. Mas o caso era que, independente disso, ainda era a mesma Lara, a garota que não havia crescido – _não só de estatura_ – e que ainda sonhava com o príncipe encantado.

Ainda desejava ouvir aquelas benditas três palavras da boca do homem com quem se deitava e beijava. E depois de ouvi-las as repetiria sempre e mil vezes mais em resposta.

No entanto... Talvez fosse melhor, pelo menos por enquanto, tentar manter aquele 'segredo'. Talvez fosse o momento para _'agir como homem'_; ela pensou.

"_Deixe ele pensar que foi só sexo Lara! Nada mais do que isso e palavras sussurradas ao vento num fugaz momento de paixão..."._

A frase retumbou em sua mente. Não queria que ele fosse mais um que iria passar pela sua vida. Desejava pelo menos uma vez viver algo duradouro e forte. Não desejava perder aquele homem, não agora que sabia o quão maravilhoso ele podia lhe ser. Ele era tudo o que havia sonhado todos esses anos, era doce, gentil, amigo e ainda por cima...

_Era sem dúvidas o melhor amante que uma mulher podia ter... _

Negar aquilo seria muita negligencia de sua parte; ela pensou sentindo ambas as faces arderem no mesmo instante.

-Lara? –Shura voltou a indagar e arqueou a sobrancelha diante do imenso hiato que havia pairado entre ambos.

Os orbes castanhos da jovem finalmente voltaram a tomar foco.

-É bem, Shura, olha eu;

Lara por fim começou, mas sentia que enquanto fitasse aqueles olhos não conseguiria formular coisa alguma em mente.

Sentia o rosto arder como ferro em brasa.

-Bem, eu sei, eu sei que foi só sexo. Eu entendo e... E não precisa se preocupar com o que eu disse ou o que você disse, afinal nós dois somos adultos o suficiente para entender que quando um homem e uma mulher se desejam eles...

Lara começou evitando fitar-lhe nos olhos, e não percebeu que a expressão do rapaz havia mudado. Só o percebeu quando o mesmo tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos e impediu que continuasse.

-No foi só sexo!

Shura a interpelou e Lara sentiu mais uma vez aquele tremor percorrer todo o seu corpo, ao ver-se mais uma vez na mira daqueles orbes castanhos.

-Lo que fizemos ontem, foi mucho más do que eso; ele sussurrou e então aproximou os lábios dos dela num beijo suave. –Cuándo yo te beso, cuándo yo te toco, no es uno cuerpo qualquer que yo sinto, una simples boneca, y sí a mujer que mi corazón escolheu pra amar...

Ele completou fitando-a intensamente e então aproximou os lábios dos dela, roçando-os levemente enquanto seus dedos percorriam-lhe o rosto com ternura. Era tão estranha aquela aparente 'inversão de papeis', pensou Lara, mas como todas as vezes que o sentia perto de si, que sentia seus lábios, todo e qualquer pensamento se esvaiu.

Tão logo Shura tomou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão, sentindo-a lhe corresponder com igual paixão e envolver as mãos pequenas entre seus cabelos. Não eram necessárias palavras ou explicações, apenas sentiam e isso era o bastante. Voltou-se suavemente sobre ela e Lara gemeu ao sentir o peso de seu corpo sobre o seu, seu calor que mais uma vez lhe entorpecia. _O calor do sol..._

-Yo te amo Lara; Ele sussurrou abandonando-lhe os lábios e fitando-a intensamente. –Acho que desde la primera vez que yo te vi.

-Shura, eu; ela começou sem saber como continuar, sentindo os dedos finos do rapaz mais uma vez brincarem com seus cabelos.

-Por que acha que yo lhe sugeri aquele plano maluco aquela noche? –Ele indagou e no mesmo instante deu-se a resposta. –Pra ficar mais perto de usted. Y mismo que naquela época yo no entendesse bien mis sentimientos, yo sei que, desde la primera vez que te besei algo mudou dentro de mi.

Lara não soube o que dizer, nem ao menos se estava feliz diante de tamanha surpresa. _Justamente quando tentara contrariar a sua essência, deixando pra lá os seus 'sentimentos de mulher' era ele quem 'bancava uma'?_ Estava confusa, muito confusa...; ela pensou.

-Lara; Shura a chamou e a jovem voltou a fitar-lhe nos olhos. –No precisa mi dicer nada agora, apenas saiba que yo fui sincero no que disse.

_Mais uma vez aqueles olhos..._ Era como se pudessem enxergar dentro de si. E não seria mesmo preciso que dissesse coisa alguma, diante deles era transparente como as águas de um rio. Não haviam segredos e se houvessem eles logo o deixariam de ser. Não adiantava negar, nunca conseguira esconder os seus sentimentos e dele menos ainda.

No entanto, as palavras realmente mantiveram-se presas em sua garganta. Uma espécie de instinto de proteção talvez? Afinal, já estava com os ombros calejados quando o assunto era uma vida amorosa mal sucedida. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor começarem de forma diferente, pensou Lara.

-Ahm, bem, Shura, eu;

Lara balbuciou mais uma vez e depois de um longo e constrangedor silencio resolveu literalmente cortar o assunto. Aquele ardor em suas bochechas já estava incomodando.

-To morrendo de fome...

-O que? –Shura arqueou a sobrancelha diante da careta da jovem.

-Você me deixou exausta ontem e; Lara continuou com um meio sorriso e literalmente fazendo manha vendo um sorriso maroto moldar os lábios do rapaz. –Estou faminta; ela completou.

-No se preocupe, yo voy preparar algo pra comermos y nem posso dicer que vai ser uno café de la manhã há esas horas; Ele respondeu sentando-se e se voltando para o relógio sobre o criado que anunciava um meio dia passado. -Meio día y cuarenta e siete

-Zeus! Já são tudo isso? –Lara quase saltou da cama sentando-se também para fitar o relógio e enrolando-se nos lençóis.

-Já são si; Shura sorriu e então se levantou deixando o lençol alvo escorrer livremente por seu corpo, nem um pouco preocupado com a sua nudez.

_E Lara..._

Lara faltou se esconder sob os lençóis. Parecia ter voltado a ser a mesma garota _'quase virgem'_ da noite passada.

-Voy tomar uno baño y depois voy pra cocina, preparar alguma cosa pra gente comer, tudo bien? –Ele indagou voltando-se para a jovem.

-Claro; ela sorriu sem jeito tentando parecer o mais natural possível, mesmo que suas bochechas houvessem se transformado em dois reluzentes tomates.

Viu o rapaz se afastar e entrar no banheiro e então jogou-se sobre a cama cobrindo-se até a altura dos olhos.

"_Zeus... O que eu fiz pra merecer um homem desses?"._

**II – Amor e ódio**

_**-MALDITO! MALDITO DUERO! **_

-Senhorita, por favor, tome cuidado ou então...

Começou o homem no canto da sala ao ver a jovem esmurrar a mesa cor de ébano do escritório. As mãos pálidas da mesma haviam ficado rosadas tamanho impacto de fúria sobre a madeira.

-CALE-SE!

Ela esbravejou e então jogou a pilha de papéis que estavam sobre a mesa e tudo mais que ali estavam sobre o chão. Lágrimas impiedosas escorriam de seus olhos claros e pingavam sobre a mesa.

-Mas senhorita; continuou o homem.

-Sabe quantas vezes ele me ligou? Já faz semanas que não o vejo, e ele sequer atende as minhas ligações e muito menos liga de volta. Diga-me como é que eu posso amar um homem assim? Diga-me como serviçal estúpido?

O homem a fitou em silencio sem saber o que dizer. Talvez fosse mais fácil lhe responder se soubesse quem era _o tal homem_; ele pensou. Mas se tratando de sua senhora sabia que morreria sem saber tal coisa e o tal homem que se cuidasse também se tinha amor por sua vida, afinal a ira de sua senhora era como um verdadeiro tsunami e depois de desperta não havia quem conseguisse parar.

-Senhorita, eu acho que...

-Não acha nada! –A jovem voltou a cortar o homem. –Eu vou esperar, esperar mais alguns dias, mas se ele continuar a me ignorar eu lhe juro, ele vai se arrepender e muito, mas não vai ter volta isso eu lhe garanto. Vou acabar com ele, pisar sobre o seu corpo como se fosse um inseto e ainda vou rir, ah se vou...

Dito isso a jovem suspirou recompondo-se e então voltou a sentar-se como se nada houvesse acontecido. Seus olhos claros mais uma vez se detiveram sobre o telefone em cima da mesa.

_Ele... Ele ainda viria a te si._

**III – Juan**

O dia estava claro e o movimento nas ruas era normal, claro que se não levasse em conta que o tal movimento era noventa por cento feminino...

Do outro lado da rua um homem alto e bem vestido caminhava, alheio aos olhares e suspiros que lhe eram dirigidos. Estava quente e havia retirado o paletó cinza jogando-o sobre os ombros de forma casual. Não resistiu e afrouxou a gravata também, porem sem parar de caminhar. Estava indo a uma 'reunião de negócios', por assim dizer, mas aquele calor o pegara de surpresa.

E foi nesse ritimo despreocupado, sentindo a brisa fresca que carregava as folhas das arvores e acariciava os seus cabelos que repentinamente, esbarrou em algo, ou seria alguém?

-Ah, mi desculpe Señorita, yo no a vi; Ele disse depois de trombar com uma jovem que não devia ter mais que quinze anos e trajava um uniforme escolar.

A jovem de olhos e cabelos rosados corou feito um tomate, mais ainda manteve-se no chão, ajeitando a saia xadrez depois do tombo que havia levado. Do outro lado da rua um grupo de garotas da mesma idade e vestidas iguais a ela, emitiam risinhos e apontavam para si.

-Vien, yo te ajudo a se levantar; disse o rapaz estendendo-lhe a mão. –Se machucou?

Ele indagou assim que a garota havia ficado em pé e a mesma negou com um breve menear de cabeça.

-Mais una vez, peço-lhe perdón, realmente no a tinha visto; Ele completou e a garota achou que sem dúvidas aquele era o homem mais bonito que havia visto na vida.

Alto, de porte forte e bem vestido. Seu rosto era perfeito, mas não como ao de um anjo sem sexo, era másculo e de traços fortes e aquela barba por fazer só complementava esse aspecto.

"_Ai de si, se as irmãs soubessem que estava tendo aqueles tipos de pensamentos..."; _Ela pensou corando ainda mais.

-Señorita, usted por acaso mora por aqui? –Ele indagou chamando-lhe a atenção e por alguns instantes a jovem se perdeu em seus olhos cor de mel, nada disse ou fez.

-Ah sim, quer dizer, não, mas estudo no colégio das Irmãs de Maria que fica há algumas quadras daqui; a jovem se atrapalhou com as palavras, enrolando nervosamente a longa melena rosada de seus cabelos.

-Por acaso sabe mi dicer a onde fica lo restaurant _Canto da Sereia? _Yo no soy daqui, então estoy meio perdido y preciso mi encontrar com una amiga lá; completou o rapaz.

Que ele não era dali isso ela havia percebido assim que o viu, não só pelo sotaque, mas também porque ele era muito, mas muito diferente dos rapazes que conhecia. Mas... _amiga?_ Encontrar uma amiga? Estranho, mas aquela simples menção a deixou momentaneamente entristecida.

-Conheço sim; respondeu por fim a garota. –Fica no caminho do colégio, se quiser posso lhe levar até lá.

-Obrigado, será uno prazer; Respondeu o rapaz num sorriso que fez a garota se derreter. –Ainda mais acompanhado de una jovem tão bonita como usted. Mi chamo Juan y usted?

-Lucy; a jovem sorriu sem jeito diante do galanteio. Não estava acostumada a 'esse tipo de coisa'.

-Mucho prazer Lucy; Juan sorriu de volta e então ofereceu o braço a garota que mesmo corando aceitou.

Lucy enlaçou o braço no do rapaz sentindo-se estranhamente entorpecida pelo cheiro embriagante de sua loção. Aquele charme latino, másculo, parecia emanar de sua pele bronzeada. Melhor do que aquilo só mesmo a inveja daquelas garotas infames do outro lado da rua; ela pensou enquanto desciam pela calçada.

_Quem é que era a esquisita sem sorte agora? _

**o-o-o**

Ele estava demorando...

Os olhos azuis fitavam a xícara de café sobre a mesa sem muita animação e os dedos finos brincavam com a colher sobre o pires. Foi então que ouviu vozes e ao voltar seu olhar para a parede de vidro ao lado, pode ver quem tanto aguardava do lado de fora.

Viu o rapaz dizer qualquer coisa e dar o seu melhor sorriso a jovem colegial que ali estava, antes de repousar um beijo casto sobre sua mão. A garota corou muito além de seus cabelos rosados e então se foi dando um aceno tímido ao rapaz do outro lado da rua.

O rapaz se voltou para trás assim que terminou de se despedir e então sorriu para os olhos azuis que o fitavam em silencio por detrás do vidro. _Há quanto tempo não os via?_ –Ele pensou e então acenou antes de adentrar o recinto.

-Juan, Juan...; a jovem murmurou num sorriso e então se levantou da mesa. –Juan Valdez ainda continua o mesmo galanteador, não é? Mas... _garotinhas colegiais?_ Essa eu não esperava; a jovem sorriu divertida.

-Y usted continua linda; Ele sorriu galante e então se aproximou repetindo o gesto que havia feito a jovem colegial ainda a pouco, repousou um beijo suave sobre a mão da jovem.

-É, realmente ainda é o mesmo Juan; ela sorriu.

-No se preocupe, mi corazón ainda es seu, se quer saber. La única garota colegial de quem gostaria de ter roubado lo corazón, mas; o rapaz fez uma breve pausa. –Essa garota só tinha olhos pra _um cierto pato_ chamado _Julian Solo_, no es mismo?

-Juan, Juan, meu marido está aqui, não é prudente ficar relembrando meus 'traumas de amor platônico adolescente', muito menos...

-La minha eterna paixão pela _sereia chamada Thétis,_ no es? –O rapaz sorriu e então se aproximou da jovem abraçando-a apertado. –Senti mucho la sua falta minha amiga!

-Eu também; respondeu Thétis.

-Só sinto mismo es, ter chegado atrasado; disse o rapaz assim que se afastou.

Thétis o fitou confusa, mas logo compreendeu. O rapaz fitava a grossa aliança dourada em seu dedo anelar.

-Isso quer dicer que realmente cheguei atrasado, _Señora Athanasios..._; o rapaz sorriu divertido apontando para a aliança.

-Depende do que você diz atrasado; ela sorriu de forma enigmática.

-Quer dicer que yo ainda tenho chances?

-Se realmente me considerar sua amiga e quiser me ajudar sim; respondeu a jovem ignorando o sorriso cheio de intenções do rapaz e então caminhou até a mesa em que estava antes do mesmo chegar. Indicou que se sentasse também. –Lembra do rapaz que lhe falei ao telefone?

-Claro, el tal de Duero, que por sinal es uno conterrâneo meu no es? –Indagou Juan repousando o paletó na cadeira atrás de si.

-Então, o que você acha de...

**Continua...**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Antes de iniciarem a leitura eu só queria deixar um recado, à todos aqueles que quiseram matar a Lara no capitulo passado... _

_Por favor, não dirijam as pedras antes direcionadas ao pobre do Aiolos pra ela, sim? XD_

_É, ela parece ser a única louca capaz de 'fugir' do 'Yo te amo' do Shura, mas gente, convenhamos, coitada ela já tá calejada de tanto tomar fora e dar fora. Ela só tentou 'agir diferente' e isso tem motivo, medo de perder o que acabou de conquistar. Lembrem-se é da Lara que estamos falando, ela não é propriamente dita uma 'pessoa normal'. No entanto, ao fim desse capítulo, eu acredito que vocês já possam perdoá-la! rsrsrs_

_Ah, e desculpe **Analu-san**, mas não deu tempo de postar ontem como eu havia lhe prometido. Porem, cá está mais um cap. que sinceramente espero que gostem!_

**_Feliz Natal atrasado do Shura pra todos e uma boa leitura!_ **

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Melhor Impossível**

**I – Tudo azul**

_**Alguns dias depois...**_

Tudo azul, tudo verde, tudo amarelo, tudo rosa... Sua vida havia se tornado um arco-íris multicolorido. Nos últimos dias não havia chuva, sol, o porteiro a lhe ignorar pela enésima vez. A falta de chocolate na geladeira? Nem mesmo os ataques ainda mais constantes e fortes de TPM crônica da chefe. Nada parecia lhe afetar, afetar o seu estado de espírito.

Estava feliz, feliz, feliz... Feliz como nunca e isso tinha nome e até mesmo endereço: Shura, o seu... _Amigo? Amante..._ _Namo... _Difícil definir, mas, sim, ele era a causa do sorriso bobo em sua face, o qual parecia ser uma bofetada na cara de determinadas pessoas.

Não havia hora, dia, lugar... todo o seu tempo era preenchido por ele. Jornadas exaustivas de trabalho? Ah, nem mesmo elas lhe incomodavam mais. Saber que encontraria refúgio nos braços dele quando chegasse em casa, era uma espécie de balsamo que refazia todas as suas forças.

_E também a deixava exausta às vezes..._

Aproximou-se da porta. O corredor estava vazio. Um meio sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios enquanto a jovem se abaixava até o tapete. Levantou-o e retirou debaixo dele uma pequena chave prateada. Shura havia lhe entregado a cópia da chave de seu apartamento, mas Lara decidira que depois de perder a sua própria chave por incontáveis vezes que seria melhor deixar aquela chave num lugar seguro, o que queria dizer longe de si. Bom, e pelo menos por enquanto aquele 'compartimento secreto' parecia ser um bom lugar.

_Pelo menos até que Afrodite descobrisse e por ventura tentasse atacar Shura no banho... _

Abriu a porta e em silencio adentrou o apartamento. Já era quase fim de noite e tudo estava parcialmente escuro e em silencio a não ser pela fraca luz vinda da fresta da porta, no canto mais distante do apartamento. Um meio sorriso moldou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, enquanto deixava suas coisas sobre o sofá.

Caminhou até lá, com passos leves como os de um gato e a cada passo dado uma peça de roupa se estendia sobre o piso frio. Quando por fim chegou à fonte de luz que vinha do banheiro, completamente nua, deparou-se com o chuveiro ligado e a sombra sinuosa do corpo do rapaz atrás do boxe.

_Como gostava daquilo... fazer amor em baixo do chuveiro..._

Aproximou-se da porta do boxe e então a abriu de uma só vez. Os olhos castanhos do rapaz a fitaram em silencio e por um instante pareceram surpresos, mas não por muito tempo. Lara adentrou para junto dele e sem mencionar qualquer palavra uniu seus lábios aos dele, envolvendo ambas as mãos em sua nuca sentindo a água quente do chuveiro aos poucos molhar todo seu corpo e o coque que prendia seus cabelos se desfazer.

Afastou-se parcialmente e os olhos negros do rapaz a queimaram de desejo antes de tomar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, sôfrego, quente, exatamente do jeito que queria. Tão logo mãos grandes subiam por suas costas e seus corpos molhados se entrelaçavam um no outro...

**II – Fantasmas do passado**

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

-Você está... _estranha..._

-Estranha por quê? –Indagou Thétis se voltando para o marido.

Milo fitava a esposa em frente ao tocador, se preparando para dormir. E dormir significava literalmente: _dormir_. Levantou-se da cama e então se aproximou da jovem que havia acabado de se levantar e deixado a escova de cabelos sobre o móvel escuro.

-Ah, hoje não Milo, eu não estou disposta e...

Começou Thétis ao sentir os braços fortes do marido a enlaçarem pelas costas. Milo afundou a cabeça contra a curva do pescoço da jovem em meio às cascatas douradas de seus cabelos e então apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro alvo e delicado da mulher.

-O que está acontecendo com você? –Ele indagou e a jovem pode ver a sua expressão contrariada refletida no espelho a sua frente. –Faz dias que sequer me deixa me aproximar de você...

-Só estou meio indisposta Milo; respondeu Thétis se desvencilhando dos braços do rapaz e voltando-se para trás.

_-Todos os dias?_ –a resposta estava na ponta da língua.

-Será que você só pensa em sexo, Milo? –Thétis apoiou ambas as mãos sobre a cintura e então se afastou indo até a cama com um olhar de indignação. _–Homens... todos iguais; _ela bufou enquanto se ajeitava sob os lençóis.

-Me diz; Milo se voltou para a esposa. –Como é que vamos ter um filho assim? Acredite, sozinha é que você não há de conseguir esse feito; ele completou de forma sarcástica, porem nem um deles sorriu.

-Se for pro meu filho ter um pai insensível ao ponto de não perceber coisa alguma que acontece a sua volta, sim, eu prefiro o 'ter' sozinha; Thétis revidou e então afundou-se contra os travesseiros mais uma vez.

É, realmente todos os homens eram cegos, surdos e no caso de Milo, tudo, menos mudo, mas ainda sim igual a todos os outros quando o assunto era sensibilidade.

-É por causa dele não é?

-Como? –Thétis voltou a se recostar sobre a cama.

-Julian Solo; respondeu Milo vendo a esposa abrir a boca, mas sem dizer nada. –Soube que ele está aqui e...

-O que quer dizer com isso Milo? –Exasperou Thétis.

-O que você quer que eu pense? –Foi a vez de Milo se exaltar. –Primeiro você decide que não vamos mais voltar à Grécia por tempo indeterminado. Depois aquele amiguinho seu metido a Don Juan aparece, aí eu descubro que Julian Solo está no país. Acho que não é difícil ligar os fatos não é? A sua frieza, a sua esquiva toda vez que eu me aproximo de você.

-Você está maluco Milo? De onde tirou uma asneira dessas? Juan é meu amigo desde os tempos de colégio, você sabe disso e quanto a Julian Solo, ele é passado. E outra, a nossa permanência aqui é por conta da venda daquele restaurante no centro, herança deixada pelo meu pai. Você bem sabe como tem sido difícil me dedicar a ele morando na Grécia. Juan se interessou em comprá-lo, e é por isso que ainda estamos aqui, ou será que se esqueceu?

Milo suspirou levando ambas as mãos até os cabelos e então se voltou para a esposa.

-Você ainda o ama, não é mesmo? Ama Julian Solo e saber que ele está aqui, que ele está perto de você fez com que...

-Cale a boca Milo! –Exasperou Thétis e seus olhos azuis tornaram-se úmidos. –Não fale sobre o que não sabe. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Talvez nem mesmo Julian Solo consiga ser tão idiota como você está sendo agora, idiota e insensível!

Dito isso a jovem enrolou-se nas cobertas e nada mais disse ou fez. Milo suspirou mais uma vez e então se aproximou da cama. Apagou o abajur e deitou-se ao lado da esposa como se fosse um peso morto.

**III – Coisa de amiga**

-Isso não é bom, nada bom... Ela não atende as minhas ligações, não responde aos meus e-mails. Estou seriamente preocupada com ela Aiolia; a ruiva se voltou para o marido, sentado ao seu lado.

Aiolia desviou a sua atenção da pequena janela do avião, onde via nuvens densas correrem para a esposa com um olhar aflito fitando o celular.

-Deve estar tudo bem com ela Marin, não se preocupe e mais, esqueceu que agora a Lara tem o Shura? –Aiolia tentou acalmar a esposa tocando o ventre roliço da mesma com doçura.

-E é por isso mesmo que estou preocupada; Marin murmurou cabisbaixa.

-Como? –Aiolia indagou confuso. –Não entendo, não era justo você quem sempre me dizia que a Lara precisava de alguém, que precisava esquecer o Aiolos e arrumar um namorado? O Shura é um bom homem, ela está bem Marin, acredite. Quem eu acho que deve estar mal é o meu irmão. A ultima vez que falei com ele, ele não estava nada bem. Essa viagem repentina por conta da morte do pai da Shina e tudo mais, não sei, mas acho que há algo mais nessa história, alias, tenho certeza.

-Sabe, eu acho que nem mesmo sobre isso ela teve conhecimento. Ela deve estar pensando que o seu irmão a abandonou naquela festa e simplesmente partiu com a Shina. Lembra que a gente ficou dias sem saber nada a respeito disso?

-Claro; respondeu Aiolia. –E tive vontade de correr até a Itália só pra estrangular o Aiolos, por deixar todo mundo desesperado daquele jeito. Foi só depois de aceitarmos o convite de papai pra passarmos alguns dias na Grécia é que recebemos noticias dele.

-Essa viagem; murmurou Marin com os orbes rasos d´água. –Foi tudo tão lindo, seu pai, ele me tratou como uma rainha, fico muito feliz que não haja mais desavenças entre nós, mas estou me sentindo muito mal por conta dessa viagem que foram bem mais do que alguns dias...

-E por que meu amor? –Aiolia afagou as mãos delicadas da esposa entre as suas.

-Porque enquanto nós estávamos nos divertindo, a Shina sofria com a morte do pai e a Lara, minha melhor amiga, passava pela pior decepção de toda a sua vida. Ela ama o Aiolos, você sabe disso, imagina como ela se sentiu depois do que ele fez?

-Mas e o Shura? –Começou Aiolia.

-Shura? –Marin balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. –O Shura é uma farsa Aiolia; ela completou e o marido arregalou os orbes.

-Como?

-A história é longa, mas acho que já está mais do que na hora de você e de todo mundo saber a verdade. Eu devia ter impedido a Lara de cometer mais essa loucura, mas...

-Me explica essa história direito Marin; Aiolia a interpelou sério.

Marin suspirou. Não havia mais o que esconder ou como esconder a verdade. E de um jeito ou de outro todos teriam que saber a verdade assim que chegassem ao Brasil.

-Pra começar o Shura não é e provavelmente nunca será um médico de verdade; sentenciou a ruiva e Aiolia quase gritou de surpresa.

-Como é que é? –Os passageiros ao lado olharam com expressões sisudas para o casal e Aiolia se conteve. –Como assim, ele não é médico? Você quer dizer que ele ainda não é formado, ou então que é um enfermeiro ou coisa parecida? Mas por que ele mentiria com relação a isso e...

-Não, não é nada disso e bem, talvez ele tenha omitido sobre o seu 'trabalho' pelo simples fato da profissão escolhida por ele não ser lá muito convencional, digamos assim; murmurou Marin meio que constrangida.

-Não entendo; Aiolia murmurou pensativo. –O que seria uma profissão, bem, da qual ele tivesse que se envergonhar? Ele não é um ladrão, é? Um assassino? Porque para mim ele não tem cara de nada do tipo, muito pelo contrário, ele me parece ser uma pessoa de bem e...

Marin suspirou. Aquilo não ia ser nada fácil, porem tinha que contar a verdade, exceto..._ bem, exceto a parte do striper no chá de panelas, talvez._ E para sua surpresa o marido pareceu ler os seus pensamentos. Depois de muito pensar em silencio, Aiolia se voltou para a esposa:

-Uma profissão da qual ele se envergonharia? Só se ele fosse, não sei, uma espécie de _'prostituto'_ talvez?

Aiolia abriu aspas com os dedos e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir pelo rumo absurdo de seus pensamentos. No entanto, Marin não sorriu. Estava séria, séria demais e isso não era bom.

-Marin... Isso não é possível é? –ele indagou incerto, porem via a confirmação daquela revelação mais do que absurda nos orbes azuis que lhe fitavam em silencio. Os conhecia bem demais, pra não saber o que eles lhe diziam.

-Aiolia, veja bem, a história é mais longa do que você imagina e...; a ruiva começou, mas foi cortada.

_-Prostituto?_

Aiolia arqueou a sobrancelha e abaixou o tom de voz para um murmúrio quase inaudível vendo a esposa assentir silenciosamente.

-Por Zeus! Pelo visto essa viagem e essa conversa hão de ser mais longas do que eu imaginava; ele murmurou recostando-se contra o assento da poltrona.

**IV – A mulher da relação**

_Como aquilo era bom..._

Fazer amor de baixo do chuveiro e depois estar ali, deitada naquele sofá, vestindo aquela camisa de linho larga e confortável.

_**Detalhe importante**__: dessa vez não era a do ex._

Pensou Lara acomodando-se melhor contra o peito do rapaz, sentindo-o a envolver entre os braços de forma carinhosa. Não precisava de mais nada. Assistir um filme qualquer na televisão e comer pipoca junto de quem se gosta era a melhor combinação do mundo.

Em silencio Shura apenas acariciava os cabelos castanhos e úmidos da jovem, enquanto a mesma ria vez ou outra de algo engraçado na tv. Porem, tão logo Lara percebeu o que se passava. Aquilo não era lá muito normal, aquele silencio enorme e assustador. Sempre que isso acontecia era porque alguma coisa estava errada.

-O que foi? –Ela indagou sentando-se e se voltando para o rapaz. –Está tão quieto hoje; ela completou colocando a bacia de pipoca sobre a mesinha de centro.

-Acha mismo que yo tenho aptidão para cocina? –Shura foi direto, como se a pergunta estivesse na ponta da língua durante dias, entalada em sua garganta.

-Hum, a julgar pela pipoca que acabei de comer, a melhor que já comi em toda minha vida, sim, eu acho que o senhor, Senhor Duero, seja pelo menos alguém esforçado;

Lara sorriu divertida diante da expressão séria do rapaz que parecia realmente estar esperando por sua aprovação. E só então Shura percebeu o seu tom de brincadeira. Um largo sorriso moldou seus lábios.

-Gracias pelo 'esforçado'; ele sorriu. –Mas o problema es si esse esforçado vai ser lo bastante para yo conseguir conquistar la confianza de mi futuro chefe...

Shura se recostou contra o sofá e fitou o teto, um suspiro escapou-lhe dos lábios. E nesse instante uma luz se fez na cabeça a jovem.

"_Já chega de bancar o machão insensível Lara..."._

Aqueles dias haviam sido os melhores de toda a sua vida, mesmo que nunca mais houvessem tocado no 'Eu te amo'. E estavam bem assim, apenas vivendo o melhor possível o que sentiam, afinal, não era isso o que todos diziam, que um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras? No entanto, talvez estivesse sendo 'homem demais' nos últimos dias. Dormia pensando em sexo e acordava pensando em sexo.

Aquela aparente impressão de troca de papeis, pareceu se intensificar com o desabafo do rapaz. Era como se ele fosse a mulher da relação ansiosa por uma simples conversa, um minuto de atenção e ela o homem, que fugia de conversas e declarações e logo partia pros finalmente que era o que de fato lhe interessava.

Lara sentiu sua face queimar com a conclusão de seus pensamentos, mas era exatamente isso o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos dias. Sabia que o rapaz estava ansioso e preocupado com o tal teste que teria que fazer com o homem chamado Juan. Passava os dias treinando e aperfeiçoando novas receitas, algumas, dizia ele, que sua própria mãe havia lhe ensinado, tudo isso para passar no teste e conseguir a vaga de talvez, até mesmo futuro chefe do restaurante.

Juan precisava de alguém pra tomar frente no restaurante, alguém que soubesse cozinhar e também cuidar dos negócios, já que não iria residir no Brasil. Contava com um homem de sua confiança, Alberto, um dos mais antigos chefes de cozinha que havia contratado, mas ele precisava de ajuda, muita ajuda e era aí que entrava a contratação de Shura. Suas franquias de restaurantes residiam todas na Espanha, que era de onde viria o tal Alberto, mas havia decidido inovar abrindo uma delas em outro país e se desse certo em outros paises diferentes também dentro de alguns anos.

_Como o rapaz conseguira aquela chance de ouro?_ Não sabia ao certo, tudo o que sabia era que segundo ele, _um amigo_, o tinha indicado ao tal Juan e isso era tudo. E também era o suficiente para satisfazer a sua curiosidade pelo menos por enquanto, afinal, aquilo era ótimo, muito mais do que ótimo já que era infinitamente melhor do que o seu antigo 'trabalho', do qual na verdade nunca falaram muito a respeito.

Ainda lhe era mais agradável pensar que ele só dançava pra aquelas solteironas desesperadas e omitir a história contada por Flor, na qual envolvia o rapaz e a tal patricinha do carro importado num beijo cinematográfico, mas que, nada tinha de 'técnico'.

Tentava não pensar naquilo, por mais que lhe incomodasse, afinal já havia errado uma vez ao pensar que a irmã do rapaz era mais uma de suas possíveis 'clientes', então, a tal patricinha podia nem sequer existir e Afrodite apenas precisasse de óculos, ou então ainda, de um psicanalista, o que era mais provável, no caso do visinho ciumento e psicótico que era Afrodite quando o assunto era, _um certo italiano._

Mas o caso era que só agora havia notado o quanto ele precisava de apoio. Mas não, o 'homem da relação' sequer percebera isso.

_Será que era nisso que dava ficar três anos sem namorado? Havia se transformado numa... numa maníaca por sexo? Alguém insensível e..._

Não. Ainda era uma mulher e... Com "**M**" maiúsculo. Ainda sabia ser doce e gentil, compreensiva _– mesmo que gostasse muito mais de fazer amor com ele do que de fato 'discutir a relação', isso era um fato._

A jovem levantou-se e a longa camisa branca de botões deslizou sobre seu corpo, cobrindo quase que completamente as suas pernas. Caminhou até o rapaz sentado no canto do sofá e segurou ambas as laterais da camisa até um pouco acima dos joelhos, pra então aninhar-se em seu colo como uma gata. Apoiou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz e então acariciou-lhe as melenas escuras com carinho, vendo-o finamente se voltar para si.

-Não precisa se preocupar, vai dar tudo certo; ela disse. –Você é o melhor no que faz; Lara completou repousando um beijo suave sobre os lábios do rapaz. –Você tem se esforçado, feito o melhor de si e eu como sua cobaia, feliz cobaia, aliás, tenho acompanhado isso tudo de perto e tendo o prazer de conhecer um pouco mais da Espanha através da culinária; ela completou.

Nos últimos dias experimentara de tudo um pouco, e aquela paella fora apenas uma das maravilhas que o rapaz havia cozinhado. Eram tantos sabores diferentes, mas que rapidamente satisfizeram o seu paladar.

Poderia até mesmo afirmar que pelo menos uma daquelas histórias de quinhentos anos atrás, contadas pelas tias chatas de Aiolia depois de um almoço em família, quando os homens saiam e deixavam as mulheres numa perigosa roda de conversa, eram de fato verdade: _Também se conquista alguém pelo estomago... _

Shura certamente se encaixava no perfil perfeito de _'garota grega prendada e pronta pra se casar'. _Alguém que tinha mãos hábeis na cozinha e também na cama – _mesmo que ainda fosse pura e casta, porque garotas gregas são leoas na cama, mas porque nascem assim._ –, alguém capaz de satisfazer plenamente todos os desejos do 'seu futuro marido'.

Só que pra sua felicidade, já que não era lésbica, Shura também não era uma garota propriamente dita.

-Mas esse es el problema; murmurou Shura apoiando ambas as mãos sobre as pernas alvas e macias da jovem, após longos minutos de silencio. –Yo falei com ele no teléfono esta manhã y ele mi disse que mudou de idéia y que agora quiere que yo lhe apresente alguno prato típico daqui, ou algo do tipo, afinal, estamos no Brasil y ele no irá servir apenas comida espanhola no restaurante, na verdad lo que ele deseja es una fusión entre las duas culturas.

-Acha muito difícil criar algo assim? –indagou Lara, os dedos finos brincando com os cabelos do rapaz.

-No sei, tenho medo de no conseguir alcançar las expectativas dele; respondeu Shura.

-Você alcançou todas as minhas expectativas e até superou algumas, digamos assim; a jovem sorriu arrancando um meio sorriso do rapaz. –Então por que acha que não superaria as dele? Bom, se bem que, algumas dessas, expectativas, eu prefiro que ele nunca venha a ter conhecimento, muito menos superar... Essas são só pra mim; ela completou de forma insinuante.

-Acredite, esse también no es uno desejo meu, fique sossegada cuánto a isso; o rapaz sorriu divertido. –Mas o fato es que yo estoy com miedo Lara; Shura completou, mas agora sério.

-Medo?

-Sí, miedo; continuou Shura. –Tenho miedo de no ter mais el controle de mi vida nas mãos, de ter el poder de mudar de camino y seguir por esse nuevo camino escolhido. Cuándo yo parti de la Espanha, vim em busca de algo mejor, de oportunidades, más chegando aqui, tudo lo que yo esperava encontrar nunca siquiera havia existido, talvez sólamente em mi mente.

-Você fala de...

-De tudo; Shura a interpelou. –No mi orgulho de lo que fiz Lara, de muchas de las cosas que já fiz en la vida. Abandonei mi hermana com uno hijo pequeno, sin padre, sin apoio, porque achei que longe daquele passado, de tudo aquilo, yo poderia me firmar y dar a ela o que yo no pude oferecer a mi madre, lo que mi padre no ofereceu a ela.

-Shura?

Lara indagou surpresa. Os olhos negros do rapaz estavam úmidos, e pior, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer pra lhe confortar. Aquilo lhe dava um aperto no peito. Até então ele nunca havia entrado em detalhes a respeito de sua vida, mesmo que desejasse ardentemente saber, e agora que o fazia, sentia um sentimento estranho, como se temesse descobrir a verdade por detrás daqueles orbes castanhos.

-Cúando mi sobrino Carlos nasceu Carmem tinha dezessete anos; continuou Shura. –El padre dele desapareceu feito una nuvem de fumaça en lo céu y nunca siquiera quis ver el cara del hijo. Mi madre havia morrido há poco tiempo, y yo tomava cuenta de tudo. Trabalhava, tomava cuenta de la casa. Aos vinte e cinco anos havia mi tornado el alicerce daquela casa, más no estava preparado para aquilo.

-Foi quando você veio pro Brasil; murmurou Lara e o rapaz assentiu.

-Morávamos no norte de la Espanha, _La Rioja_, em una área rural, y uno rapaz pobre com una hermana com uno niño pequeno pra cuidar tinha que se desdobrar para conseguir seguir em frente. Trabalhava durante lo día y tambien la noche. Durante lo dia trabalhava numa fazenda, una vinícola, onde mi hermana y yo morávamos. Lá se fabricavam uno de los mejores vinhos de la Espanha y yo ajudava em todo y cualquier trabajo pesado, enquanto Carmem cuidava de Carlos y ao mismo tiempo tentava ajudar com las desprezas confeccionando objetos de artesanato y cosas do tipo.

-Mas e a noite? –Indagou Lara.

-La noche, yo trabalhava num restaurantezinho en lo centro. Era auxiliar de cocina, más tambien fazia de tudo um poco. Saía de lá de madrugada em troca de uno salário que mal dava pra cobrir los gastos com mi sobrino, que vez ou outra adoecia. No entanto, yo gustava de lá, porque siempre gustei de cocinar y cuándo estava lá entre temperos y panelas fervilhando, yo mi sentia bien, mi sentia relaxado y no conseguia pensar em mis problemas.

-Então como vocês pagavam o aluguel da casa de vocês? –A pergunta era óbvia.

Shura ponderou durante longos instantes, antes de responder a pergunta da jovem.

-Digamos que la doña de la fazenda onde morávamos, tivesse cierto apreço por mi; o rapaz murmurou desviando o olhar e dessa vez estava realmente constrangido.

-Mas; começou Lara. Não sabia bem o que sentia diante daquela revelação, porem, não era hora de julgar coisa alguma, era hora de ouvir e tentar entender. –Porque você resolveu vir justo pra cá? Pro Brasil?

-Porque mi deram esperanças de que aqui, yo poderia mi firmar. Yo estava cansado de tudo aquilo. No tinha dinero, no tinha perspectiva de vida naquele lugar. Yo queria ser diferente, poder estudar, trabalhar y oferecer una vida mejor a mi hermana. No desejava la misma vida a mi sobrino. Então yo vim pra cá, com lo dinero de las economias de una vida toda, guardadas por mi madre. Vim pra cá com lo sueño de mi firmar y então poder trazer Carmem y Carlos pra viverem comigo, no entanto, como usted bien sabe nada de lo que yo esperava aconteceu.

-Mas quando você chegou aqui, você, bem, você devia ter uma idéia de pra onde ir, alguém que lhe desse apoio até poder se firmar e...

-Y tinha; respondeu Shura. –Roberto, mi antigo patrão enquanto trabalhava naquele restaurantezinho en la Espanha, mi disse pra procurar pelo su hermano Frederico cuándo chegasse aqui. Ele tambien era dono de uno pequeno restaurante, y dissera ao hermano em sua ultima carta que precisava de ajuda com los negócios. O problema es que lo que yo encontrei no era exatamente lo que yo esperava.

-E por que? –Indagou Lara.

-Porque el restaurante de Frederico era na verdad una fachada usada para encobrir lo que realmente lhe dava lucro, el su verdadero negócio. Frederico fazia entregas de comida Espanhola como se faz com las pizzas, más no era só esso lo que ele entregava pelas ruas escuras.

Um pesado silencio pairou entre ambos.

-Sabe aquela história de lo garoto ingênuo, imigrante ilegal que vien pra outro país em busca de una vida mejor, más se depara com algo ainda pior que la sua antiga vida? Esse era yo, há três anos atrás, más la diferença era que yo já no era uno niño, mucho menos inocente, y tambien no era uno imigrante ilegal. Era alguien que havia chegado até aqui pela forma legal, y que esperava trabajar de forma honesta pra conseguir el su sustento. Só que yo no sabia que nem siempre esso es possível.

-Quer dizer que você trabalhou pro tal de Frederico, mesmo sabendo dos seus negócios escusos? –Lara arriscou.

-No. No mismo dia yo parti y nunca mais voltei a rever Frederico, y foi então que realmente começaram a surgir los problemas pra uno extranjero recién chegado a uno pais y que ainda estava com uno visto de turista. Algunos dias durmiendo no relento, sin uno teto a onde pudesse descansar, afinal el poco que tinha mal deu pra que yo mi instalasse em uno hotelzinho de quinta por dos ou três dias. Bien, isso y tambien otras provações normales naquela condição em que yo estava, más nada daquilo si comparava ao que yo estava sintiendo. Mi sientia uno perdedor. Havia saído de la Espanha com uno sueño y agora ele ruía delante de mi antes mismo de yo ter podido lo alcançar.

-E como você conseguiu ficar aqui até hoje, então?

-Es tão...; começou Shura. –Primero saiba que nem siempre yo fui aquele que se veste de negro y cobre su rosto com una máscara, àquele que infelizmente usted conheceu. Yo tentei, tentei y tentei por incontáveis vezes, más todas las puertas em que batia si fechavam em mi face. Diga-me quien ofereceria uno trabajo descente a uno desconhecido recién chegado ao país y que mal falava el português? Yo tinha mi hermana, mi sobrino, por eles yo tinha que continuar de uno jeito ou de outro y cuándo el desespero bate, atitudes desesperadas tambien são executadas. Consegui permanecer en el país, consegui mi cidadania brasileña después de mucho tiempo vivendo ilegalmente y bien, como y el resto usted puede imaginar...

-Shura...

-Agora usted entiende? Yo no mereço esse trabajo y tambien no mereço usted; Shura tocou o rosto pálido da jovem com a ponta dos dedos. –Mi hermana sequer desconfia, no que yo mi transformei, yo... Às veces tudo lo que yo queria era poder voltar no tiempo y apagar todas las besteiras que fiz na vida; ele completou com amargura, desviando o olhar.

-Você não pode; Lara sussurrou. –E tão pouco eu gostaria que isso acontecesse; ela completou e o rapaz se voltou para si. –Pode parecer egoísmo de minha parte, mas se isso tudo não houvesse acontecido, eu nunca teria te conhecido. Quando eu mais precisava de alguém, você apareceu e graças a você eu me livrei dos grilhões que me prendiam ao passado. Você me fez feliz como nunca havia me sentido até então.

-Lara...

_-Eu te amo..._

Lara sussurrou envolvendo os braços no pescoço do rapaz num abraço apertado, sentindo os braços fortes do mesmo envolverem suas costas. E não conseguiu impedir que lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos.

-Não me importo com o passado, com o que você fez, eu me importo com o futuro, com o nosso futuro e isso é tudo; ela completou afastando-se parcialmente para fitar o rapaz que também tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

-Más, Lara; começou Shura levando a ponta dos dedos ao rosto molhado da jovem, apagando as lagrimas que por ali haviam rolado. –Acha mismo que teria alguno futuro de mi lado? Eso tien mi atormentado durante días, noches... Yo te amo, yo quero usted pierto de mim, más no fundo yo sei que ieso no es lo mejor pra usted; ele completou.

-Quem decidi isso sou eu; Lara sentenciou segurando a mão do rapaz em sua face. –E quanto a você, eu sei que você vai passar nesse teste, essa é a sua chance, a chance de poder rever Carmem e também o meu futuro afilhado.

_-Afilhado?_

-Acha mesmo que não vou querer ser chamada de tia por aquela coisa linda que você chama de Carlos?

Ambos não puderam conter um riso cristalino em meio ás lagrimas.

-Vem; Lara se levantou e então estendeu a mão ao rapaz. –Hoje vamos dormir na minha casa, abraçados e ouvindo o barulho da chuva na janela e eu até te faço cafuné, mas amanhã eu quero o meu Shura de volta; a jovem sorriu divertida e o rapaz sorriu de volta aceitando o convite.

Não era difícil imaginar que tudo ali, que aquela atmosfera o fizesse sentir-se mal, afinal aquele apartamento também era parte de seu passado.

-Ah e não se preocupe que não vou permitir que o Ramón lhe tire algum pedaço...

Lara sorriu enquanto arrastava o rapaz para fora do apartamento.

_**Continua... **_

_**N/A:** No anime e mangá é dito que o Shura foi treinado nos Montes Perineus que fica ao sudoeste da Europa e forma uma fornteira natural entre Espanha e França. Bom, sei lá se ele nasceu por aqueles lados também, mas como eu citei que ele trabalhava numa vínicula antes de vir pro Brasil, eu resolvi dizer que ele era natural de La Rioja que fica no norte da Espanha e que de fato é conhecida mundialmente por seus vinhos, considerados os melhores do mundo._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Quem é vivo sempre aparece**

**I – Lara?**

_-Isso no vai dar cierto..._

-É claro que vai e... Lembra? Eu prometi que dessa vez seria **eu** quem prepararia o café pro Senhor, _Senhor Duero..._

_Mas daquele jeito... _bem, daquele jeito seria mesmo difícil acertar o ponto do omelete e ainda por cima fazer com que o mesmo não caísse pra fora da frigideira quando executasse aquela manobra digna de equilibrista, mas muito comum na cozinha. Quer dizer, comum pra quem conhecia a cozinha, não só o seu lugar físico, mas a arte de cozinhar e principalmente_... Não tinha um par de braços fortes a lhe enlaçarem pela cintura..._

-Usted colocou mucha cosa dentro dessa frigideira, no vai conseguir virar lo omelete pra dourar del outro lado y...; Shura sussurrou contra o seu pescoço, e a jovem se voltou para si.

-E você está mesmo torcendo pra eu jogar isso tudo no teto, não está?

Lara se voltou para trás com o cenho franzido apoiando uma das mãos na cintura enquanto com a outra que segurava uma colher de pau, apontava inquisidora para o rapaz.

Shura sorriu e então se aproximou.

-Yo só acho que o seu lugar no es na cocina, _Señorita Petrakis;_ ele respondeu vendo a jovem franzir ainda mais o cenho. –Su lugar es...

Um meio sorriso moldou os lábios do rapaz que se aproximou e sussurrou somente pra que a jovem pudesse ouvir. Seu sorriso se alargou ao senti-la tremula derrubar a colher de pau e segurar-se em seus ombros.

-Acho que já tenho o meu, ahm... _Shu_ de volta; Ela sussurrou em resposta ao sentir os lábios quentes do espanhol deslizarem por seu pescoço. Mas, afinal, que poder era aquele que ele tinha sobre si? -Lara indagou-se entorpecida envolvendo os braços no pescoço do rapaz em busca de apoio.

Shura sorriu e então tomou-lhe os lábios com ardor, apertando-a contra si, sem que houvesse brecha para escapar de seus braços. Lara agarrou-se a ele e a frigideira por sua vez, acabou por se tornar esquecida no fogão. Na entrada da cozinha o pequeno yorkshire os fitava com seus olhos atentos, porem com um brilho diferente.

_Talvez porque pela primeira vez, não houvesse ficado trancado no banheiro por conta de alguma visita a sua dona? _

É talvez, mas o fato era que o cãozinho parecia estar realmente feliz, ali sentado na entrada da cozinha a fitar o casal. Foi então que a campainha tocou e o cãozinho saiu em disparada até a porta, e pôs-se a latir feito doido chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Yo atendo mi amor; disse Shura afastando-se da jovem que com o rosto rosado ajeitava a longa camisa que vestia. –Deve ser o porteiro;

Shura gritou há alguns passos da porta, porem, estava enganado e o constatou assim que abriu a porta.

_**-Lara, como você pode fazer isso comigo e... SHURA?**_

Grandes orbes azuis o fitavam, diria que muito mais do que surpresos; pensou o rapaz.

-Bueno... _Buenos días Marin_ _y;_ Shura ponderou, e logo depois outra silhueta ganhou forma em frente à porta. _–Buenos días pra usted tambien Aiolia._

Por alguns instantes a cena pareceu ter sido congelada. Marin ainda estava com os orbes arregalados e surpresa, mas agora também tinha o rosto rosado, afinal, encontrar um homem só de cueca na porta da casa da sua amiga, quando se espera encontrar a mesma enrolada nas cobertas e comendo brigadeiro, bem... Aquilo era realmente uma situação inusitada. Não que não fosse, digamos, _melhor_, ver que sua amiga se encontrava muito melhor do que imaginava estar – num estado de depressão profunda –, mas o fato era que não esperava aquilo. Ramón por sua vez correu de volta até a cozinha como se quisesse avisar a dona sobre as inesperadas visitas a sua porta.

_Já Aiolia..._

Depois do aparente choque inicial – afinal, depois que soubera sobre o tal plano maluco de Lara, esperava tudo, menos aquilo, assim como a esposa – já dava ares que o leão adormecido dentro de si queria ardentemente rugir.

_Aquilo lá era jeito de se abrir uma porta?_ –ele pensou, puxando a esposa para si e contendo a insuportável vontade de cobrir os olhos azuis de Marin com as mãos.

-Bien, yo; começou Shura, levando uma das mãos até os cabelos num gesto constrangido, mas não teve tempo.

-Quem é _Shu?_ –Lara gritou da cozinha enquanto se aproximava. Encontrou o cãozinho pelo caminho e o pegou nos braços antes de continuar. –Quem será o idiota que vem a essa hora da manhã fazer uma visita, porque se for o Seiya, eu...

_-**Não é o Seiya Lara, a idiota sou eu**;_ respondeu Marin se desvencilhando o abraço protetor de Aiolia.

_**-MARIN?**_ –Lara exasperou arregalando os orbes e quase derrubando o cãozinho, como se a aparição da amiga ali fosse o mesmo que a aparição de um extraterrestre de uma galáxia muito distante. _–O que você está fazendo aqui?_ –Lara gesticulou se aproximando de Shura.

-Pelo visto nada, só bancando a idiota que escolheu a pior hora pra visitar uma amiga, a qual esperava encontrar enterrada num leito de morte. Porque não atendeu às minhas ligações, não respondeu aos meus e-mails? Estava tão preocupada com você minha amiga; completou Marin, mas já havia abrandando o seu tom de voz.

-Eu bem; começou Lara, mas foi a vez de Aiolia interromper.

-Ela está bem Marin, muito melhor do que podíamos imaginar, pelo que você pode ver; Aiolia completou analisando a cena e só então Lara percebeu em que situação estavam. Ela vestindo a mesma camisa larga e comprida do rapaz desde a noite anterior e ele... ele, bem mais a vontade que a si, digamos assim.

-É bem; Lara começou sem saber o que dizer.

-Mas que cheiro é esse? –Indagou Marin ao perceber que uma nuvem densa de fumaça vinha da cozinha junto a um forte cheiro de queimado.

-Zeus! –Lara exasperou e praticamente jogou o cãozinho nos braços de Shura. –Os omeletes!

Dito isso a jovem correu pra cozinha sendo seguida por Marin que foi lhe dirigindo broncas pelo caminho como costumava fazer desde os tempos de colégio, onde por várias vezes assumia o papel de 'mãe' da amiga. Shura as acompanhou com o olhar e então se voltou para Aiolia ainda parado à porta.

-Acho mejor entrarmos, no?

**II – Entre amigos**

Por muita sorte não foi preciso chamar a ajuda dos bombeiros. A fumaça havia ido embora pela janela com a ajuda de um ventilador ligado na cozinha. O único e verdadeiro problema foi ter que convencer Afrodite que de fato a casa não estava pegando fogo. Flor morria de medo de fogo e havia batido a sua porta com o celular na mão pronto para chamar pelo corpo de bombeiros. Só não o fez porque Vicenzo não permitiu. O italiano havia aparecido à porta do apartamento minutos depois com metade da barba por fazer e o rosto todo coberto de creme de barbear. Ver Shura aparecer só de cueca na porta do apartamento e tentar persuadir Afrodite de que realmente estava tudo bem, não o havia agradado nem um pouco. Em poucos segundos arrastara Flor dali e vociferara com o porteiro que havia aparecido no patamar ao lado do elevador, com a cara de quem iria fazer a mesma pergunta aos vizinhos. Em poucos instantes e com alguns palavrões em italiano tudo estava resolvido.

E agora, que o 'pior' havia passado ali estavam eles, os amigos de sempre, de anos, sentados naquela mesma sala onde sempre se reuniam, mas no mais completo silencio. Shura não estava presente havia ido tomar um banho e se trocar.

-Será que agora dá pra senhorita me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui, dona Lara Petrakis? –Marin lançou um olhar inquisidor a jovem, ao seu lado Aiolia mantinha o mesmo olhar indagador.

Sentada no sofá de frente ao casal Lara não sabia por onde começar. Ajeitou o roupão que havia vestido sobre a camisa, suspirou e então tentou começar a explicar.

-Bem, como posso dizer; Lara gesticulou. –Aconteceu Marin...

_-Como assim aconteceu?_ –Exasperou Marin e logo depois abaixou o tom de voz. –A última vez que nos vimos você estava morta de amores pelo Aiolos, com vontade de matar a Shina e isso tudo não passava de um plano maluco, você se lembra? Agora encontro você com um desconhecido dentro de casa e a julgar pelo que vi, não mais _tão_ desconhecido pra você, não é mesmo?

Lara suspirou pausadamente.

-Primeiro o Shura não é um desconhecido e claro que me lembro de tudo, mas você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu naquela bendita festa de casamento, não sabe? O que seu querido cunhado fez? –a expressão de Lara endureceu.

-É claro que sei, mas você por acaso sabe dos motivos dele pra ter feito o que fez?

-Ah, por Zeus Marin, não me venha defendê-lo agora! –Lara rolou os olhos e desviou o olhar sem conseguir acreditar no que estava ouvindo. –Nem mesmo o Aiolia o esta defendendo e você vai fazer isso? E eu que pensei que você era minha amiga...

-O que você acha que o Aiolos é da Shina? –pela primeira vez Aiolia interpelou a conversa.

_-Amigo?_ Sei, amigos, bom a não ser que o significado de amigos pra eles dois tenha um sentido mais amplo, por assim dizer; Lara zombou. –Não acredito que seja mesmo somente coisa de 'amigos' fugirem no meio na noite para uma viajem romântica a Itália.

-Considera mesmo romântico viajar as pressas pra velar o corpo do pai dela? –Aiolia respondeu com firmeza.

-Como? –Lara pareceu momentaneamente aérea com aquela indagação como se fosse algo absurdo de se ouvir. –Como assim, velar o pai dela?

-Realmente não abriu nem mesmo os meus e-mails, não foi? –Indagou Marin. –Lá eu lhe avisei que o pai da Shina havia morrido e que o Aiolos foi com ela até a Itália por conta disso. A verdade é que já fazia um certo tempo que ele havia falecido, Shina acabou por saber disso ao acaso no dia do casamento, porque Vicenzo apareceu por lá e...

-Espera, espera um pouco; Lara gesticulou. –Vicenzo o meu vizinho? O que ele tem haver com tudo isso?

-Ele e Shina são primos; respondeu Aiolia.

-Como? Como assim primos? –Lara voltou a indagar se acomodando melhor no sofá.

-Primos; Marin suspirou e então continuou. –Fazia anos que eles não se viam, mas aí se reencontraram no nosso casamento e acabaram se reconhecendo. Vicenzo acabou contando sem querer que o pai dela havia falecido.

-Que horror; Lara murmurou visivelmente pasma com tudo aquilo.

-Sim, foi algo terrível e sinto muito pela Shina. Não sei se você se recorda, mas ela não falava com o pai desde o colégio, que foi quando ela veio pra cá pro Brasil; continuou Marin e Lara assentiu silenciosamente.

-Mas; Lara começou temerosa. –Isso não justifica o que o Aiolos fez, sumir sem ao menos me dizer o porquê; ela completou lançando um olhar significativo a Aiolia. Aquilo, por mais triste que fosse não diminuía a raiva que estava sentindo por ter sido abandonada daquele jeito. –Ele não podia ter feito aquilo...

-Concordo com você e tive vontade de torcer o pescoço do Aiolos por conta disso também, mas analisando melhor eu percebi que talvez ele tenha feito isso a pedido da própria Shina; comentou Aiolia e Marin se voltou surpresa para si. –Era o nosso casamento e talvez ela tenha pensado que contar sobre a morte do pai fosse atrapalhar a nossa felicidade naquele dia tão especial. Somos amigos dela e é claro que nos entristeceríamos com o acontecido.

-Sabe que; começou Marin. –Não havia parado pra analisar dessa forma? Mas sim, faz todo o sentido; ela completou.

-É, talvez faça sim sentido, mas vocês não acham que eles estão demorando demais pra voltar? Se fosse somente isso, eles já teriam retornado há muito tempo, se bem que, não preciso dele! A Shina que fique com ele todo pra ela; Lara bufou amarga.

-Não ouviu nada do que acabamos de dizer, não foi? –Indagou Marin.

-Ouvi sim e também sinto muito pela Shina, mas como você bem vê eu não preciso mais do Aiolos, estou bem, aliás, _**estou ótima**_; Lara sorriu, mas seu sorriso não era totalmente sincero. O que havia acabado de ouvir parecia ter remexido em algo que julgava ter enterrado.

-E como foi que de uma hora pra outra você dirigiu tudo o que sentia por ele pra outra pessoa? Eu não acredito nisso Lara; completou Marin.

-Shura, ele me ajudou, ele me fez mais feliz nesses últimos dias do que eu jamais me senti na vida, seja ao lado do Aiolos ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele me completa Marin; Lara completou em tom de confidencia.

Nesse instante Shura reapareceu a porta do quarto, agora devidamente vestido e alinhado.

-Perdón, no queria interromper la conversa de usteds y; ele começou visivelmente constrangido mesmo que só houvesse pegado o final da conversa.

-Não se preocupe, estamos de saída; respondeu Marin já se levantando do sofá junto de Aiolia. –Eu acho que você precisa pensar bem em tudo isso, pensar com calma. Amanhã eu volto e a gente conversa melhor, ouviu bem?

Lara assentiu em silencio mesmo que a contra gosto.

-Tenham um bom dia; disse Marin puxando Aiolia pela mão até a porta sem esperar que alguém os seguisse até lá.

Shura contemplou aquilo em silencio e então se sentou ao lado da jovem assim que o casal saíra porta a fora.

-Me desculpa; ele começou.

-Desculpar pelo que? –Lara se voltou para o rapaz.

-Por...

-Por nada; Lara o cortou. –Não sei que parte da conversa você ouviu ou o que você possa ter entendido, mas saiba que se tem alguém que deve alguma coisa aqui, esse alguém sou eu. Se não fosse por você e por seu apoio, eu nem sei o que seria de mim.

-Mas...

-Você sabia que Vicenzo e Shina são primos? –Lara o cortou mais uma vez.

-Na verdad sí; respondeu Shura já esperando pelo olhar surpreso da jovem.

-Mas... como? –Lara indagou confusa. –Sabia também que o pai dela havia falecido e por isso ela e... Aiolos, partiram pra Itália? –completou incrédula.

-Cuando ela soube disso, yo estava junto dela; Shura respondeu.

-Como assim, _junto?_ –Indagou Lara e tinha uma pontinha de ciúmes em sua indagação.

-Usted havia sumido dali, do salão, depois de dançar com el Aiolos y...

Continuou Shura e no mesmo instante Lara sentiu que não era justo lhe cobrar alguma coisa, não naquele momento. Pelo que tudo levava a crer, ou pelo menos estava tentando entender, enquanto beijava Aiolos no jardim, ou melhor quase beijava, Shura recebia aquela triste mensagem junto de Shina devida à sutileza de elefante que Vicenzo possuía.

-Mas se sabia disso tudo porque não me contou? Não me contou o que havia acontecido? –Ela indagou com uma ponta de desaprovação pelo fato do rapaz ter omitido sobre o acontecido.

-Faria diferença usted saber, digo, diminuiria lo que usted estava sentindo por ele naquele momento, se yo tivesse te contado?

-Não; a resposta de Lara foi rápida e direta.

-Foi lo que pensei; respondeu Shura. –Yo no mi senti en lo direito de contar aquilo, aquilo era algo intimo e que só los que conviviam en la sua roda de amigos deveria contar. Havia ouvido aquilo ao acaso, e más, independente disso, yo no concordo com lo que ele fez. No se abandona la mujer que se ama así dessa forma. Ele devia sí ter acompanhado a Shina naquele momento tão difícil, afinal são amigos, más isso no impedia que lhe informasse a respeito antes de partir.

Por alguns instantes Lara apenas fitou os olhos negros do rapaz até que um singelo sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

-Você é lindo sabia?

-Cómo? –Indagou Shura, mas nos instantes seguintes pode compreender o que a jovem queria dizer.

Lara lançou-se em seus braços e o abraçou apertado. E por longos instantes permaneceram assim, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro.

-O que acha de irmos ao cinema hoje à noite? –Indagou Lara finalmente se afastando do rapaz e sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas.

-Yo acho ótimo, más a Marin no vai...

-Só amanhã, você ouviu; Lara sorriu. –E mais, um bom filme sempre me relaxa.

-Será uno prazer então; Shura sorriu. –Más agora, es mejor darmos uno jeito naquela cocina no?

-Temos mesmo? –Lara indagou fazendo manha. Odiava afazeres domésticos fossem quais forem.

-Si ainda quiser que yo lhe faça autênticas _tortillas espanholas _para lo nuestro café/almoço, sí; ele respondeu fitando o relógio de pulso.

-E isso é bom? –Lara indagou com os olhos cintilando como os de uma criança diante de uma loja de doces.

-Posso lhe dicer que si trata do 'arroz con frijoles' de los espanhóis; o rapaz sorriu. –Más, só saberá se es bueno ou no si experimentar. Vamos pra la cocina?

-Claro; respondeu Lara. –Contanto que compremos uma frigideira nova, porque aquela eu não me arrisco a lavar nem por todas as tortillas do mundo...

A jovem brincou ao se recordar da frigideira enegrecida e abandonada na cozinha.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A.: **A legítima _Tortilla de Patata – Tortilla de batatas/ tortilla espanhola – _é feita unicamente com batatas, cebolas, ovos, azeite de oliva e sal. É uma espécie de omelete, feito com batatas fritas lentamente no azeite, até que tome a consistência ideal para o prato. Pode ser degustada no café da manhã, como lanche ou como "_tapa" _ou petisco. Com uma salada de folhas verdes é uma refeição completa. Conta-se que sua origem data de 1817, em Navarra, e o que agora é amplamente consumido em toda Espanha, fora citado pela primeira vez em um documento dirigido às Cortes a fim de mostrar as condições miseráveis, em que viviam os camponeses em comparação aos habitantes de Pamplona e Ribera. 


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Obsessão**

**I – O teste de Juan **

**Uma longa e interminável espera**

A sua ida e vinda em frente ao restaurante causaria enjôo a qualquer um que acompanhasse seus passos, até mesmo a si mesma se não estivesse tão ansiosa com o que poderia estar acontecendo lá dentro. Há dois dias Shura havia recebido uma ligação de Juan lhe informando quando seria o tal teste e esse dia havia chegado. Era tão, estranho, estar justamente em frente _àquele restaurante_ mais uma vez. Se fosse há alguns anos atrás poderia ser outro carro o que estava parado ali em frente e também poderia estar vendo de um outro ângulo a traição de Milo. Fora exatamente ali, há exatos três anos que flagrara Milo com a _Sereia._

"_É Lara parece que você gosta mesmo de sofrer né? Ver a traição do ex de um outro ângulo? Por Zeus... Quem pensaria em tal possibilidade?"._

_Algum... masoquista talvez?_

Lara balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados, tentando afastar aquelas infelizes coincidências e lembranças nem um pouco agradáveis, mas ainda achava tudo aquilo uma tremenda coincidência. Justo _aquele restaurante?_ Tudo bem que agora ele levasse o nome de _'Valdéz'_ e tivesse uma imensa placa avisando: _Em breve re-inauguração!_; mas ainda sim não deixava de ser uma coincidência, sem contar que nem ao menos soubera que o Canto da Sereia havia sido fechado.

Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia vir fazer uma surpresa a... _Ao seu namorado_? Como dissera ao rapaz que aparecera há alguns minutos atrás em frente ao restaurante e lhe perguntara se desejava alguma coisa? Era a primeira vez que o chamara assim: namorado. Um rapaz trajando um uniforme de garçom aparecera à porta do restaurante e lhe perguntara se desejava alguma coisa e a sua resposta foi na verdade uma pergunta:

"_Ahm, o meu... o meu... O meu namorado veio fazer um teste aqui mais cedo e eu gostaria de saber se ele ainda está por aqui."._

Quando lhe dissera o seu nome o rapaz havia lhe confirmado que sim, Shura ainda estava com o chefe fazendo o tal teste. Shura havia lhe dito que provavelmente sairia de lá às sete horas, mas que poderia demorar um pouco mais, afinal nunca se sabe. Lhe aconselhara a o esperar em casa, mas... _Mas não havia agüentado a espera; _Lara suspirou. E agora estava ali, sem saber ao certo por quanto tempo ainda o esperaria.

A casa de Marin não ficava muito longe dali, mas... Não, não era uma boa idéia ir até lá. Pela graça de todos os deuses haviam se entendido, ou pelo menos abrandado as suas acaloradas conversas onde a amiga insistia em dizer que havia se precipitado em se jogar de cabeça e de olhos vendados naquela relação com Shura. Marin lhe dizia que não conheciam Shura o suficiente e que, a sua história com Aiolos ainda não havia acabado, não até que ele estivesse de volta ao país e que conversassem, portanto, deveria ter mais cautela na forma como se entregava aos _'seus arroubos de adolescente'. _Dizia-lhe que não encontrava outras palavras pra definir como estava agindo e quando fazia esses tipos de comentários era como se estivesse conversando com alguma tia chata e centenária de Aiolia. Será que algumas semanas na Grécia junto daquelas morcegas velhas havia derretido e fundido o cérebro de Marin numa espécie de rocha não pensante e antiquada?

Não importava quantas vezes dissesse que amava Shura e que aquilo era recíproco, a amiga sempre desconversava e achava mil empecilhos para azedar a sua dose extra-forte de doçura. Chegara até mesmo a lhe afirmar, com as bochechas mais vermelhas que dois tomates, que aquilo não era mais que _sexo _e como havia passado alguns anos sem... bem, que aquilo a estava confundindo.

Enfim, não conseguia entender a amiga, parecia estar tentando de uma forma estranha, muito estranha aliás, apenas lhe proteger, como faz uma mãe diante da possibilidade de sua filha casula, no auge de sua inocência e também rebeldia estar se envolvendo com algum marginal ou coisa do tipo.

Havia até mesmo chegado a esbravejar a todo pulmões com amiga, um certo dia, diante de tanta 'preocupação':

"_Marin, já não tenho mais quinze anos! E também já não sou mais virgem desde os dezesseis pra que você se preocupe de tal forma e tão pouco, sou sua filha pra me tratar desse jeito!"._

No entanto, o: _'Eu só queria lhe ajudar'_ quebrou-lhe as pernas.

Aqueles olhos azuis a verterem grossas lágrimas a fizeram retroceder. _Estava gritando com uma mulher grávida?_ _Mas que horror! _Marin sempre fora assim, se preocupara e até demais consigo, mas no fundo, ela tinha sim bons motivos pra tamanha preocupação. Se metia sempre nas piores encrencas e quem é que a consolava depois? Sim, era ela, Marin, e por isso mesmo por estar com os ombros calejados de tanto lhe emprestar o tal do 'ombro amigo' depois de mais uma decepção amorosa, devia temer que mais uma queda fosse demais para que pudesse se reerguer, mesmo com sua ajuda. O que na verdade, seria mesmo demais, mas quem disse que cairia?

Nesse instante seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz surpresa e conhecida atrás de si.

_-Lara?_ –Shura arqueou a sobrancelha num misto de surpresa e felicidade por encontrar a jovem ali. –Usted no devia estar...

-Não agüentei te esperar em casa...

Lara se voltou se deparando com o rapaz em frente ao restaurante, sua expressão parecia estar enlevada como se não conseguisse conter a felicidade que o invadia.

-Passei! Passei en lo teste! –Ele sorriu.

-Ah, mas que ótimo; Lara sorriu de volta e no instante seguinte os braços do rapaz a envolviam num caloroso abraço e a rodopiavam pelos ares, os dois rodando parados no mesmo lugar. –Eu sabia que você ia passar! –Ela completou afagando-lhe as melenas escuras.

-Graças a usted; respondeu Shura depositando a jovem no chão.

-A mim? –Lara indagou confusa.

-Sí, a usted; continuou Shura. –Lembra daquele día em que yo lhe fiz tortillas, más no tínhamos batatas para fazer?

-...; Lara assentiu. –E fizemos com abobrinhas?

-Isso, yo refiz isso hoje para lo Señor Valdéz y ele aprovou a idéia, me disse que no há nada mais _'espanhol-abrasileirado'! _Yo nem consigo acreditar que algo tão simples lo satisfez.

-Mas são as coisas simples que mais nos satisfazem e como você bem sabe na maioria das vezes o pouco é que se torna o muito; Lara sorriu diante da expressão satisfeita do rapaz.

-Ele mi disse que a principio yo serei ajudante de lo chefe Alberto, más que se mi destacar y ganhar la confiança dele, daqui a algum tiempo poderei até mismo alcançar el posto dele, já que segundo Juan, Alberto es peça indisponível do restaurante mais próximo de la su casa na Espanha; o rapaz sorriu divertido. –Alberto por sua vez tambien no pretende ficar mucho tiempo aqui en lo Brasil, já que toda su família reside em Madri y que se depender do que ele me viu fazer hoje, ele mi colocará para substituí-lo em breve. Provavelmente yo terei que fazer algunos cursos, más lo importante es que isso tudo sem dúvidas é una porta aberta; o espanhol completou com um ar triunfante.

-Mas que maravilha Shu! –Lara sorriu igualmente feliz por ele.

-Sabe aquelas _leche fritas_, que te falei?

-Aquelas o que? –Lara franziu o cenho.

-_Leche fritas_, una sobremesa, más no importa; continuou Shura. –Yo fiz algumas leche fritas cómo sobremesa y tanto Alberto cómo Juan tambien aprovaram. Qualquer dia lhe faço algumas y usted vai entender do que yo estoy falando. Leche frita es uno doce mucho apreciado en la Espanha.

-Está certo, mas; Lara ponderou. –O que acha de sairmos para comemorar? Quem sabe ir até aquele restaurante japonês que te falei?

-Yo acho ótimo! –Shura sorriu, porem nesse instante seu celular tocou. –Só uno minuto, pode ser meu _futuro/já/patrão_, no es mismo?

Lara sorriu divertida vendo-o atender o celular, porem viu a expressão do mesmo mudar completamente assim que atendeu. Shura imediatamente se voltou para trás como se pudesse avistar alguém ali as suas costas, pronto para lhe dar um bote, enquanto em silencio ouvia a voz que lhe falava do outro lado da linha. Lara por sua vez sentiu aquela mesma sensação estranha diante do que parecia ser a voz de uma mulher, no entanto, nada disse apenas esperou.

-Está cierto; Shura respondeu por fim desligando o celular e isso foi tudo o que disse desde que o atendera.

-Quem er...; começou Lara, mas Shura a interpelou.

-Diosa, por favor, poderia ir até lo restaurante y mi esperar lá? –quando Lara tentou argumentar ele a interpelou mais uma vez. –Es mi hermana, parece que ela ligou pra mim y cómo no estava lá el Seiya mi retornou la ligação, porque segundo ele, ela desejava mucho hablar comigo. Parece que ela mi deixou una mensagem na secretária, então yo voy até lá pra ver lo que es y depois voy até lo restaurante, tudo bien?

-Tu... Tudo, mas; Lara começou meio incerta. –Não é melhor eu ir com você e;

-No, por favor, vá y mi espere lá, no deves ser nada sério, sí?

-Está bem, você sabe onde fica né? –Lara indagou.

-Sí, yo sei sí; respondeu Shura e parecia estar estranhamente nervoso com aquela demora da jovem em partir. –Nunca comi lá, más já passei em frente várias vezes; ele completou.

-Te vejo lá então; Lara aproximou-se repousando um beijo suave sobre os lábios do rapaz, antes de se afastar e pegar um táxi no ponto do outro lado da rua.

Shura suspirou deslizando ambas as mãos sobre os cabelos vendo aos poucos o táxi desaparecer depois de virar a esquina, nesse mesmo instante, vinda das sombras mãos que pareciam garras o puxaram pelo casaco.

_-Como... Como pode chamar aquela... Aquelazinha de Diosa? __**Eu**__ sou a sua __**única **__**Deusa**__, ou será que se esqueceu?_

Os olhos azuis da mulher pareciam desejar fulmina-lo por tamanho crime, ofensa. Shura desvencilhou-se das garras afiadas da mulher e então a encarou seriamente, talvez como nunca tivesse feito antes.

-Aqui no; Ele disse e então a arrastou sem qualquer cortesia, no intuito de saírem para bem longe dali. –Estas de carro?

Um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios da mulher como se aquilo se tratasse de uma declaração de amor e uma irresistível promessa de prazer e pecado naquele fim de noite.

-O que você acha? –Ela apontou para o carro de luxo parado em frente ao restaurante. Havia comprado aquele novo 'mimo' naquela mesma semana, o anterior já a havia enjoado, talvez pela cor já fora de moda.

-Vamos y pra bien longe daqui; ele completou caminhando até o carro e a mesma o seguiu quase que saltitante.

No instante seguinte o carro sumia pelas ruas escuras sabe-se lá com qual destino.

**o-o-o**

Sua cabeça ainda dava voltas. O que fora aquilo afinal? Ou estava ficando maluca, ou então, havia sim, reconhecido a voz da tal mulher, a mesma quem ligara para o rapaz há um certo tempo atrás; pensou Lara. Tudo estava indo tão bem, porque aquela bendita dúvida, aquela incerteza tinha que se apoderar do seu coração justo agora?

Com passos leves a jovem seguiu absorta em seus pensamentos até a entrada do pequeno restaurante japonês. Gostava tanto dali. Só esperava não virar abóbora aquela noite...

**II – Obsessão**

-Lo que pretendes mi trazendo aqui? –Indagou Shura apontando para o letreiro colorido da boate assim que o carro estacionou. Haviam passado longos minutos rodando pela cidade até chegarem ali.

-Me divertir, o que mais? –A mulher lhe respondeu num largo sorriso enquanto desatava o cinto de segurança e desligava o carro. –A não ser que...; ela começou com um olhar insinuante e sem pudor algum deslizou uma das mãos sobre a coxa esquerda do rapaz. –Que deseje um lugar mais reservado pra...

-Nada; Shura respondeu seco retendo o seu toque, quase que com repulsa. –Nada mais que no sejas una conversa, no es isso que usted tanto queria? Portanto, esse nem de longe es lo mejor lugar; ele completou voltando sua atenção para as luzes na entrada da boate.

_-Eu quero você_...;Ela sussurrou chamando-lhe a atenção e aproximando-se do rapaz no banco ao lado, os seios fartos quase saltando para fora do decote do vestido vermelho.

Mais parecia uma tigresa com seus olhos claros, cintilantes com os de uma fera no cio. Seu corpo sinuoso a serpentear em sua direção feito uma serpente.

_-Eu quero sentir você..._

Ela voltou a sussurrar aproximando-se ainda mais, reclinando-se sobre o rapaz e envolvendo as mãos entre seus cabelos. Seus lábios rosados roçaram os dele, mas isso foi tudo.

-Perdeu su tiempo então; Shura se desvencilhou mais uma vez da teia que a mulher tecia em volta de si e saiu bruscamente do carro.

-Espera! –ela gritou e desajeitada correu atrás do rapaz deixando o carro aberto. –Eu te amo, droga! Será que é proibido te amar? Te desejar?

A mulher esbravejou gesticulando de forma espalhafatosa sem sequer se importar com o olhar das pessoas que estavam em frente ao recinto, enquanto o rapaz aparentemente procurava por um táxi.

-Será que não entende isso? –Ela continuou.

-Es usted que no entende; Shura murmurou deslizando uma das mãos demoradamente pelos cabelos. –Isso no es amor...

-É o que então? Desejo? Obsessão? Que seja! –ela esbravejou se aproximando do rapaz mais uma vez. –Eu só sei que não suporto mais essa distancia, não suporto mais ficar sem sentir suas mãos, seus lábios... seu corpo colado no meu...

Shura suspirou mais uma vez. Aquilo tudo era uma loucura, uma tremenda loucura. Aquela mulher era louca, ele fora louco para ter se envolvido com ela. E o pior de tudo era que não conseguia parar de pensar em Lara o esperando naquele restaurante japonês.

_**-OLHE PRA MIM!**_ –Ela gritou, cansada de ser ignorada. –Como pode estar aqui comigo e estar com o pensamento naquelazinha, naquela horrorosa? Olhe bem, olhe bem pra mim, estando comigo como pode desejar estar com outra mulher? –a jovem esbravejou indignada.

É claro que era bela. Era linda; pensou Shura fitando os enfurecidos orbes azuis da mulher. Alta, curvas perfeitas embebidas em perfume francês. Longos cabelos que mais pareciam cortinas de seda. Não era cego pra não enxergar tal coisa, mas convivera tempo suficiente com ela para saber que sua beleza não era o suficiente para fazer com que se apaixonasse por ela. Seu gênio intempestivo e sua obsessão por controlar a vida das pessoas desfazia todo e qualquer encanto que sua beleza podia oferecer aos olhos.

Era uma garotinha mimada presa num corpo de mulher, alguém que não havia aprendido a crescer e tão pouco a respeitar os demais. Sempre tivera tudo e se tinha tudo aquilo que queria pouco importava o que os outros estivessem passando, ou se tivesse que passar por cima dos sentimentos de quem quer que fosse para alcançar o que queria. Era sempre: Eu, eu e eu.

-Me responda! –Ela vociferou mais uma vez agarrando-se ao casaco do rapaz com força. – Como pode? Como pode desejar estar com ela a estar comigo? Como pode beijá-la e não querer me beijar?

-Por que yo a amo! –Ele respondeu com firmeza, afastando as mãos da mulher com brusquidão. –Yo a amo cómo jamais amei alguém em mi vida, más no tenho cómo lhe explicar, usted no entende y nem nunca entenderá lo que es eso, porque usted no es capaz de amar y tão poco de ser amada por alguém! –ele sentenciou.

Uma onda de fúria subiu a cabeça da mulher, seus olhos azuis faiscaram perigosamente um brilho frio como metal e automaticamente sua mão esbofeteou o rapaz.

-Acho que isso encerra la nuestra conversa, no? –Disse Shura levando a ponta dos dedos até o lado esquerdo da face onde um fino filete de sangue escorria depois da bofetada da jovem. –Y yo lhe peço, por favor, no mi procures mais.

Dito isso caminhou para fora do estacionamento até alcançar a rua. Do outro lado havia uma frota de táxis. Percebendo a intenção do rapaz a mulher correu até ele, mas na pressa se desequilibrou e caiu na sarjeta rasgando a lateral do fino vestido de seda que usava, esfolando os joelhos brancos como mármore.

-Espera... Por favor, espera! Me perdoa, eu sinto muito, não queria te machucar! Isso não vai se repetir, eu juro...

As pessoas ao redor viam aquilo com expressões estranhas no rosto, quase que indiferentes, a exceção era um homem alto e bem vestido que havia acabado de estacionar com um carro tão ou mais luxuoso que o da mulher ali prostrada. Haviam muitos carros de luxo ali, era um bairro nobre e a boate condizia com ostentação de seus freqüentadores, mas sem dúvida alguma o carro da jovem e do homem que ali havia chegado eram os mais caros.

-Aquela ali é a...? –Ele indagou apontando para a mulher que chorava prostrada no chão.

-Sim, _Senhor Solo;_ o segurança na porta da boate lhe respondeu.

**III – A tempo de não se transformar em abóbora**

**Será?**

Seus dedos tamborilavam sobre a mesa de forma impaciente. Uma hora... _uma hora e vinte e três minutos_ _**e**_ Nada dele chegar. Está certo que o prédio onde moravam não era exatamente do outro lado da rua, mas também não ficava na Sibéria para que o rapaz ainda não tivesse retornado; ela pensou enquanto seus olhos se detinham mais uma vez sobre a luminária colorida no teto. Definitivamente estava difícil demais acreditar naquela história da ligação de sua irmã.

-Cheguei diosa! Desculpe la demora; nesse mesmo instante a voz do rapaz soou atrás de si, enquanto o mesmo repousava um beijo suave em sua bochecha e caminhava até o outro lado da mesa.

-Você trocou de camisa? –os olhos castanhos da jovem imediatamente notaram a diferença nos trajes do rapaz e não pôde controlar a ânsia em indagar o porquê daquilo. –Por quê?

Shura pareceu visivelmente incomodado com aquilo e seu sorriso imediatamente morreu.

-La outra estava suja. Sabe como es, estava cocinando y bien, aproveitei que passei em casa y troquei; ele respondeu.

"_Droga! Sinto cheiro de perfume de mulher..."; _Lara suspirou levando ambas as mãos ao rosto e o cobrindo.

E o pior é que aquele perfume lhe parecia estranhamente familiar, só não se recordava de onde. A vontade que tinha era de se levantar dali e revistar cada parte do corpo do rapaz em busca de alguma marca de batom ou arranhão.

-Está tudo bien com usted? –Shura se reclinou sobre a mesa e foi então que Lara percebeu o pequeno arranhão no rosto do mesmo.

-O que é isso? O que é isso no seu rosto?

-No sei; ele começou se afastando e levando a ponta dos dedos até o ferimento. –Devo ter mi arranhado na pressa em mi trocar.

-E sua irmã? –Lara indagou maquinalmente.

-O que? –Shura indagou surpreso, mas logo reconcertou o seu breve esquecimento. –Ela está bien, só estava preocupada comigo já que fazia dias que yo no falava com ela, só eso; ele completou.

Esperou que a jovem lhe fizesse mais algumas centenas de perguntas – o que era mais do que óbvio e também justo – ou que então se atirasse sobre si e o obrigasse a dar qualquer resposta mais convincente que aquela, porem o que aconteceu foi exatamente o contrário. Lara suspirou e então se voltou para o rapaz, depois de fitar por longos instantes a madeira escura da mesa.

-Vamos jantar...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**_N/A:_** A tal da _'Tortilla com abobrinhas'_, achei que seria uma boa combinação para 'abrasileirar' o prato, mas a verdade é que essa variação já existe na Espanha, assim como as tortillas feitas com pimentão, com presunto crú e até mesmo com champignon. Já o _Leche frita _é um doce, uma espécie de manjar feito com gemas, farinha e leite, que depois é empanado e frito também no azeite, servido polvilhado com açúcar e canela. 


	27. Chapter 27

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 27: A grande noite**

**I – Espinhos no mar de rosas**

"_Sábado, às oito horas..."._

Esse seria o dia da reinauguração do antigo restaurante conhecido como o Canto da Sereia. Seria a estréia de Shura não como ajudante do chefe contratado por Juan, como havia sido combinado á principio, mas sim, como o próprio chefe. Alguns dias trabalhando no cardápio e nas receitas que serviriam na reinauguração do restaurante, foram o bastante para que Alberto indicasse Shura como o seu substituto a Juan. Juan havia achado um tanto quanto precipitada a afirmação de Alberto, mas conhecia o velho Alberto há muitos anos e sabia que o amigo tinha olhos clínicos quando o assunto tratava de 'novos talentos'. Alberto sabia como reconhecer o talento de um novo chefe e havia visto isso em Shura nos poucos dias em que conviveram juntos. E isso tudo, obviamente, só tornava a expectativa ainda maior, a responsabilidade que iria ter naquele dia, fazendo com que Shura passasse mais tempo fora de casa, entre temperos e receitas do que jamais estivera.

Pouco mais de uma semana havia se passado e o distanciamento do rapaz por conta do trabalho, havia sido de certa forma bom. Uma parede invisível com base concreta e rígida feita de desconfiança havia se erguido entre ambos desde aquele bendito telefonema e Lara passara a apreciar o frio e o vazio em sua cama. Toda vez que o beijava, não conseguia parar de pensar se ele beijava da mesma forma a mulher do telefone. Se a tocava, se as palavras que sussurrava a si eram as mesmas que dirigia a ela. Era uma tortura e fazer amor com ele agora só lhe trazia ainda mais insegurança e vazio. Jamais conseguiria saber se quando estava consigo sua mente, seu coração, também estivessem. Lhe dilacerava o peito pensar que podia estar sendo apenas um corpo a vibrar junto do dele, quando de fato, ele estivesse muito longe dali.

Não foi preciso muito, para que o ocorrido naquela noite, após o jantar no restaurante japonês se propagasse pelos próximos dias:_ 'Estou cansada...; Estou com dor de cabeça; Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e... Você também. '_

Fazia dias que não se tocavam mais, que os beijos haviam se tornado algo maquinal e sem gosto, uma espécie de obrigação e até mesmo dormir sentindo o calor dos braços dele não lhe faziam mais falta, aliás, melhor dizendo, faziam e muita, mas a incerteza daquele abraço a fazia desejar distanciar-se deles.

A proteção de sua casa e o afeto canino de Ramón pareciam ter voltado a fazer parte única e exclusiva de sua vida nos últimos dias. Estava com mais trabalho do que nunca no museu e isso era bom, podia chegar tarde e já o encontrar dormindo – já que como não ia mais a sua casa era ele quem vinha até a sua – mesmo que na maioria das vezes ele ainda não houvesse chegado quando chegava, mas ai o quadro se invertia. Mesmo que não estivesse dormindo fechava os olhos e pedia aos deuses que ele pensasse que sim e se voltasse para o lado e dormisse também. Em resumo, aquela relação que desde o principio fora puro desejo e paixão, havia se extinguido a uma chama quase sem força e ao ponto de tornar-se cinza.

Queria mudar aquela situação, esquecer aquilo, mas não conseguia. O fantasma da mulher do telefone insistia em permear entre ambos e tão pouco Shura fazia alguma coisa para remediar aquela situação. Jamais sequer tocara no assunto. Não estava sendo nada fácil, mas pior seria o dia de hoje, sábado, às oito horas teria que bancar a namorada perfeita e ir junto dos amigos prestigiar aquele que ainda dizia ser 'seu namorado' se ainda quisesse que Marin acreditasse que estava tudo bem consigo.

Pra piorar a situação, havia decidido por fim esvaziar a caixa lotada de e-mails e qual fora a sua surpresa? Havia algumas dezenas de mensagens não lidas de um certo alguém que conhecia e muito bem: Aiolos. Decidira não abrir todas as mensagens e sim, somente a última que lhe fora enviada há alguns dias e aquilo acabou causando uma verdadeira revolução silenciosa dentro de si. Aiolos havia sido breve e da forma educada de sempre lhe pedia desculpas e também avisava que dentro de alguns dias retornaria ao Brasil e que tudo seria esclarecido entre eles.

Sentia-se como um verdadeiro vulcão, carregada de emoções que queriam a todo custo entrar em erupção, mas tentava se controlar por mais difícil que aquilo fosse. Temia estar perdendo o homem que amava a uma desconhecida e ao mesmo tempo temia que aquele a quem havia amado a vida toda ainda pudesse estar enraizado em seu coração, de onde nunca poderia retirar.

Os olhos castanhos fitaram o teto por mais alguns longos minutos, até que a jovem se levantou do sofá e rumou para o quarto. Ainda vestia o roupão com o qual saíra do banho e teria muito o que fazer – mesmo que não estivesse nem um pouco disposta – até estar pronta para aquela que sem dúvida seria uma grande noite

**II – Valdéz**

Aquele que fora o antigo Canto da Sereia muito pouco havia mudado no quesito decoração, porem mantinha-se igualmente impecável e de bom gosto, um lugar suntuoso, porem sem extravagâncias. Quando por fim sentou-se a uma das mesas reservadas a si e aos amigos, Aiolia e Marin, Lara pode notar que sem dúvidas aquele seria um lugar onde se renderia muito dinheiro. As pessoas que ali estavam, a fizeram sentir-se literalmente como um peixe fora d água. Era como se toda a alta sociedade tivesse sido convidada para a inauguração do restaurante. As vezes que freqüentara o Canto da Sereia junto de Milo há alguns anos, havia vez ou outra encontrado com alguma 'celebridade' da alta sociedade, mas não em massa como na noite de hoje; Ela pensou, acomodando-se melhor em seu assento e lançando um olhar discreto para o seu clássico vestido preto e a fina corrente dourada de onde um delicado pingente se dependurava e repousava sobre seu colo.

_A flor de lis..._ Porque raios havia decidido usar aquilo de novo? –Ela indagou-se. Analisando melhor, aquilo era quase que uma traição. Usar um presente do 'ex' naquela noite? Mas... _Ex?_ Aiolos nem de longe poderia ser considerado algo do tipo, mas o caso era que aquilo lhe era de grande importância sentimental, o fora por longos anos, e usar aquilo justamente naquela noite era quase que uma forma estranha de revidar em Shura o que estava sentindo com relação à mulher do telefone.

-Lara, está se sentindo bem? –Indagou Marin ao ver a amiga remexer-se como se estivesse incomodada e com um olhar distante.

-Estou bem, não se preocupe. Só estou um pouco nervosa eu acho; Lara sorriu para a amiga.

-Não vai até a cozinha, desejar boa sorte ao Shura? –Indagou a ruiva. –Acho que ele iria gostar de te ver antes de passar pela prova de fogo que terá daqui há alguns minutos.

-Bem, eu; começou Lara.

-Eu já volto; disse Aiolia e então se afastou indo até o banheiro, uma desculpa para deixar a esposa e a amiga sozinhas.

Lara balbuciar? É, isso geralmente queria dizer que não estava confortável com a sua presença numa conversa que possivelmente seria única e exclusivamente feminina, onde o Clube do Bolinha não entra.

-Lara, o que está acontecendo? –Indagou Marin.

-Nada; Lara respondeu sem fitar a amiga.

-Nada? –A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha. –Então porque está se sentindo obrigada a ter que falar com o próprio namorado, como se isso lhe fosse uma tortura, hein?

-Quem foi que lhe disse isso? Que maluquice é essa Marin? –Lara revidou. –Quem disse que não quero falar com ele? E, aliás, ele não... Ele não é _meu namorado_, por assim dizer; Lara gesticulou.

_-Amigo, amante, companheiro pra você possa..._

-Marin! –Lara a repreendeu antes que completasse a frase, quase que horrorizada com os 'termos' que a jovem pretendia usar. –Tem gente olhando; Lara completou sem graça e a ruiva abrandou o tom de voz.

-Que seja Lara, que ele seja o que você quer que seja, mas o fato é que eu não consigo entender como é que você é capaz de ficar aqui e não ser capaz de dar dez passos até a cozinha, pra dar apoio àquele que você diz que ama e que também lhe deu total apoio quando você mais precisou. Ou será que todo aquele amor que você me disse sentir por ele, já não existe mais?

-Mas é claro que não Marin, eu... É claro que eu o amo; Lara murmurou em resposta. –Mas você não entende, eu, ele, quer dizer, nós...

_**-Com licença**_ uma terceira voz se fez presente.

Lara estremeceu, aquele sotaque lhe era conhecido, mas a voz, com toda a certeza, não pertencia a mesma pessoa. Voltou-se para o lado e o dono da voz lhe fitava com um largo sorriso.

-Me chamo Juan, Juan Valdéz y es uno prazer finalmente conhecer la musa de lo Duero; o rapaz sorriu galante.

-Como? –Lara balbuciou confusa e meio que desconcertada. Será mesmo possível que todo espanhol tinha que irradiar sedução? Porque aquele era o segundo que conhecia e que fazia seu coração saltar com um simples sorriso.

-Shura, siempre fala mucho sobre usted, más confesso que es más, much más bonita de lo que ele mi disse; Juan sorriu tomando a mão da jovem e repousando um beijo sutil.

-Ahm, bem o prazer é meu. Lara Petrakis; ela respondeu e então indicou a amiga. –E essa é minha amiga, Marin, Marin Kinaros.

-Mucho prazer, Marin; o rapaz se aproximou e repetiu o gesto cavalheiresco beijando a mão da ruiva. –Acho que lo Duero es mismo uno hombré de sorte por andar rodeado de mujeres tão belas. Sus olhos são lindos Señorita; disse Juan e Marin corou sem jeito.

-Obrigada e; ela começou, mas foi cortada.

_**-É, eu também acho isso;**_ outra voz se fez presente.

Marin se voltou e Aiolia jazia atrás de si, pronto para dar um bote certeiro e esmagar sob as garras do leão o infeliz que tinha o disparate de invadir o 'seu território'.

-Juan Valdéz, mucho prazer; o rapaz estendeu a mão cordialmente ao leão, ignorando o seu 'rugido'.

-Aiolia Kinaros; o grego apertou a mão do espanhol talvez com um pouco mais de força que o normal. –O _**marido**_, dela; Aiolia fez questão de frisar antes de se sentar ao lado da esposa que lhe dirigiu um olhar de repreensão.

-Uno honbré de sorte usted, Aiolia. Pocos tem la chance de ter lo amor de una mujer tão bela y encantadora cuánto la sua; respondeu Juan e antes que Aiolia revidasse se voltou novamente para Lara. –No gostaria de ir até la cocina desejar buena sorte ao su namorado? Sei que ele no precisa disso, já mi provou que tem talento, más una demonstração de carinho de la mujer que se ama es siempre uno balsamo, lo qual honbré algum há de rejeitar.

-É, bem, eu; está bem; Lara sorriu e se levantou aceitando o braço do rapaz enquanto caminhavam até a cozinha.

Mal Lara e Juan haviam dado alguns passos, Aiolia pôs-se a resmungar taciturno:

_-Que sujeitinho mais petulante esse e..._

-Aiolia; Marin murmurou pausadamente. –Ele apenas foi gentil, cavalheiro, nada demais; a ruiva completou.

-Gentil, sei; Aiolia resmungou revirando os olhos e quando eles voltaram a tomar foco se depararam com algo, ou melhor, alguém bem peculiar, por assim dizer. –Marin, aquela ali não é a...

**o-o-o**

Juan, sem dúvidas era uma excelente companhia, nos poucos instantes em que conversaram entre o pequeno espaço que separava a cozinha do salão do restaurante, pudera constatar isso. Educado, gentil, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Que mulher não gostaria de caminhar de braços dados com um homem assim? Alto, bem vestido e... Cheiroso como aquele? Provavelmente uma espécime em extinção? Por que sim, fora ele, conhecia muito, mas muito poucos que se encaixavam naquele perfil: 'homem perfeito' ou então 'homem dos sonhos'.

_-Duero! _

Juan chamou assim que adentraram a cozinha, um lugar espaçoso e claro, onde a fusão de muitos sabores se dissipava no ar. Ao seu lado, Lara estranhamente parecia querer se comprimir, para não ser vista. Havia muitos homens vestidos de branco, com aventais atados à cintura e também mulheres trajadas igualmente iguais, cuidado de algumas dezenas de panelas fervilhando.

-Veja quem está aqui! –Continuou Juan num largo sorriso.

Foi então que daquela 'multidão' branca, Lara conseguiu distinguir os olhos castanhos que conhecia e muito bem. Vestido tal qual os demais com trajes complemente brancos Shura caminhou até si, enxugando as mãos num pano de prato.

-Lara; ele murmurou, e não podia deixar de esconder que estava surpreso com a presença da jovem ali.

-Oi; Lara sorriu sem jeito, como se fossem dois completos desconhecidos que haviam acabado de ser apresentados.

Estava lindo vestido com aquela clássica 'roupa de chefe', que segundo havia ouvido dizer, era inspirada nas fardas dos soldados franceses de Napoleão; ela pensou.

-Acho que ainda temos algunos minutinhos, então, aproveite la companhia de la su bela dama Duero, pois daqui há una meia hora no terá más tiempo nem mismo pra respirar; Juan sorriu divertido fitando o relógio de pulso antes de se afastar e deixa-los 'a sós'.

-Está lindo, vestido assim; Lara murmurou sincera, porem na verdade aquilo era tudo o que conseguira pensar pra dizer.

-Obrigado; respondeu Shura. Atrás de si os ajudantes davam tudo de si e tentavam da melhor forma possível se entreter com as panelas e legumes a sua frente a fim de não atrapalhar o casal.

-Vim lhe desejar boa sorte; ela continuou e então seus olhos focaram o movimento incessante na cozinha. –Mas, é melhor eu ir. Depois nos falamos, afinal, você tem muito trabalho pela frente.

Dito isso Lara aproximou-se e repousou um beijo suave e rápido sobre os lábios do rapaz antes de se afastar. E aquela despedida fria feriu o peito do espanhol, muito mais que a distancia dos últimos dias.

-Lara, espera; ele pediu e então seguiu a jovem até o corredor à frente antes que a mesma alcançasse o salão mais uma vez.

Lara se voltou para si, e seus olhos jaziam úmidos, sinal de que estava prestes a chorar.

-Precisamos conversar; começou Shura aproximando-se da jovem. –Sobre; ele ponderou antes de continuar. –Sobre lo que está acontecendo.

-Eu sei; Lara murmurou desviando o olhar, sentido uma lágrima solitária rolar de seus olhos.

-Mi perdoa; disse Shura levando a ponta dos dedos até a face da jovem e apagando o rastro da lágrima. –Usted no merece eso, más entenda, tem cosas sobre mi, sobre o meu passado que usted ainda desconhece; ele completou.

-Há; Lara balbuciou agora sem conseguir impedir que grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos. –Há uma outra mulher, não há? Aquela que liga pra você e... Eu não agüento mais essa angustia, não agüento mais pensar que tenho que dividir você com aquela estranha; a jovem completou amargurada.

-Lara; Shura murmurou com pesar e então puxou a jovem para um abraço apertado, sentindo-a repousar a cabeça em seu peito e soluçar. –No há mujer alguma; ele continuou afagando-lhe as melenas castanhas. –Yo te amo y usted es la única mujer em mi vida. Desde que nos conhecemos que yo só consigo pensar em usted!

-Então por quê? Por que...

Lara começou se voltando para o rapaz, mas foi calada por um beijo terno e carregado de saudades. E aquele era sem dúvidas o primeiro beijo real que haviam trocado nos últimos dias.

Shura afastou-se e então acariciou demoradamente o rosto rosado e marcado de lágrimas da jovem para em seguida, tentar secar as próprias lágrimas que havia derrubado. Vê-la daquele jeito, vê-la sofrer, parecia abrir uma ferida em seu peito. Não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas não era nada fácil mudar aquela situação. Explicar a ela a real situação, talvez a afastasse de si para nunca mais trazê-la de volta e tinha medo, tinha medo de perdê-la.

-Entenda una cosa, yo te amo! Te amo y nada y nem ninguém será capaz de mudar lo que sinto, más realmente temos que conversar. Hoje, após lo jantar, após esse jantar de inauguração yo lhe prometo que iremos esclarecer tudo eso, está bien? –ele indagou e a jovem assentiu silenciosamente.

-Também te amo; Lara murmurou e então se aproximou do rapaz mais uma vez repousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios. –E te desejo toda a sorte do mundo; ela completou antes de se afastar.

Shura observou-a se afastar e então rumou de volta para a cozinha. O que ele não sabia é que às vezes é tarde para tentar explicar as coisas e que o destino às vezes parece caminhar contra si.

**III – Convidados surpresa**

_-Thétis? Milo?_

-O que fazem aqui? –Indagou Marin igualmente perplexa com a aparição do casal ali, tal qual Aiolia.

-Viemos prestigiar Juan; a loira sorriu. –Juan é um amigo de muitos anos e não podia deixar de vir; ela completou sem perceber que o marido bufara e rolara os olhos diante do comentário.

-Então, quer dizer que vendeu mesmo o restaurante? –Indagou Aiolia.

-Sim, e não o poderia deixar em melhores mãos; completou a Sereia.

-Sabia que o Shura será o novo chefe daqui? –indagou Aiolia levando uma discreta cotovelada da esposa.

-Sim, na verdade fui eu quem o indiquei à Juan; respondeu a Sereia.

-Como? –indagaram todos juntos.

-Isso mesmo, como assim um _médico obstetra_ será agora o novo chefe do restaurante?

Milo indagou confuso e cada um lhe dirigiu um olhar que mesclava desconforto e pesar, afinal, pelo visto ele era o único ali que não havia descoberto quem de fato era Shura García Duero. Mas o que Aiolia e Marin não entediam, era como Thétis descobrira a verdade.

-É uma longa história Milo; a esposa lhe respondeu sem jeito.

A verdade é que devia ter explicado a história toda ao marido antes, mas não tivera tempo, ou melhor, as constantes discussões que vinham travando dia após dia sobre a presença de Julian Solo no país impediram que tivessem tido essa conversa assim como muitas outras.

-Thétis, acho melhor me explicar essa história direito; Milo falou pausadamente e Aiolia interviu.

-Porque não se sentam conosco? –Ele indagou levando outra cotovelada de Marin, dessa vez mais forte. _Droga!_ Havia se esquecido que Lara os estava acompanhando, ele pensou, mas o fato era que a sua atitude nada mais era que uma tentativa de abrandar aquela conversa, já que muitos dos convidados já estavam os observando com olhares estranhos e confusos.

-Bem eu acho que; começou Thétis, mas Milo a interrompeu.

-Aceitamos sim e com muito gosto!

A verdade era que aquela seria uma ótima oportunidade de se interar no assunto ouvindo a explicação de outras bocas que não fossem a da esposa.

-Milo, eu acho que; Thétis voltou a argumentar, mas no mesmo instante seu rosto empalideceu ao perceber que num canto não muito distante um par de olhos azuis como o mar lhe fitavam.

Milo imediatamente acompanhou o olhar da esposa vendo que há algumas mesas de distancia, o multimilionário, Julian Solo, os fitava com um meio sorriso, um irritante meio sorriso. Seu sangue ferveu nas veias, mas nada fez além de lançar um olhar cortante para o 'arque-inimigo' numero um. Marin e Aiolia acompanharam aquela aparente guerra silenciosa entre os dois homens, porem nada disseram a respeito.

-Vamos, vamos nos sentar; disse Milo por fim e de forma cavalheiresca arrastou a cadeira para que a esposa se sentasse, porem tomando o devido cuidado para que a mesma ficasse de costas para o _'Senhor dos Mares' ._

**o-o-o**

Lara adentrou o toalete em silencio, ainda tentando conter as lágrimas que insistentes teimavam em rolar de seus olhos. Tudo o que desejava naquele momento era que aquelas benditas quatro horas passassem para que assim pudessem conversar. Queria aquele homem de volta, queria poder rir junto dele, falar sobre coisas bobas e sem sentido. Queria senti-lo mais uma vez, queria seus beijos... Queria o _'seu Shura' _de volta.

Fitou-se demoradamente no espelho e então lavou o rosto com água fria. Sua maquiagem estava toda borrada e seus cabelos desprendiam do coque solto que havia feito. Se recompôs e se xingou mentalmente por ter esquecido a bolsa num cantinho sobre a mesa junto dos amigos. Teria que voltar com a cara lavada pro restaurante...

_-Se quiser estou com a minha nécessaire, pode retocar sua maquiagem... _

Lara se voltou para cima e se surpreendeu com o reflexo da mulher em frente ao espelho. Voltou-se para o lado fitando a mulher que sequer havia percebido entrar ali.

_-Saori?_ Quer dizer, Senhorita Kido? –Lara se corrigiu, afinal aquela era a herdeira Kido, portanto, sua 'patroa' também, além do velho Mitsumasa.

Como sempre a bela milionária, jazia impecavelmente bem trajada com um vestido azul no estilo oriental feito de seda pura. Sentia-se uma nanica ao lado dela, não só pelo dobro de altura que a jovem possuía, mas também pela ostentação e beleza que Saori possuía. Seu longo vestido parecia ser bordado com fios de ouro e as pequenas e cintilantes pedras que via cintilar nas orelhas delicadas da mulher, certamente eram feitas do mais caro diamante. Até mesmo os rachis que prendiam os cabelos longos presos num coque, deveriam ser tão caros como se fossem verdadeiras jóias.

Enfim, era a Saori de sempre a que não fazia questão alguma de esconder o quanto era rica, porem o estranho era aquele tom cordial e gentil. A herdeira Kido nunca fora assim, ao contrário, sempre fora ríspida, seca, e indiferente quando se tratava de, como costuma dizer: _'seus inferiores'._ Era difícil acreditar que a mulher que havia tornado seus últimos dias num verdadeiro inferno, de tanto gritar e ditar ordens absurdas dentro do museu devido à ausência do avô, fosse à mesma que sorria gentil a sua frente e se mostrava tão prestativa.

-Vamos querida, aceite! Talvez não seja a mesma que você costuma usar, mas é melhor do que voltar com a cara lavada e parecendo um papel pra mesa, não acha? –Indagou Saori oferecendo a pequena nécessaire e a jovem aceitou, ainda relutante.

-Obrigada, Saori, quer dizer; Lara começou, mas foi interrompida.

-Que isso querida, esqueça as formalidades mesmo que seja apenas por hoje; a jovem sorriu gentil.

-Está bem, _Saori;_ disse Lara e então abriu a nécessaire constatando que sim, ela tinha razão ao mencionar que aquela certamente não era o mesmo tipo de maquiagem que estava acostumada a usar. Talvez, um lápis retrátil daqueles fosse mais caro que o aluguel de seu apartamento; pensou Lara.

-E então está sozinha? –Indagou Saori recostando-se contra a bancada e observando a jovem retocar a maquiagem.

-Estou com uns amigos; respondeu Lara sem interromper o que fazia com o olhar fixo no espelho a sua frente. –Mas e você, por acaso está com seu avô? Ouvi dizer que ele já chegou da viagem que fez até a Grécia; ela comentou enquanto fechava a nécessaire, tentando ser o mais cordial possível, afinal, aquilo que estava acontecendo no presente momento, poderia ser muito bem ser considerado um milagre. Saori Kido conversando com um... _Empregado?_

-Sim, ele já chegou de viagem, mas não estou com ele, estou acompanhada de Julian; respondeu Saori sem muita emoção.

_-Julian Solo? _O multimilionário dono de metade das empresas marítimas da Grécia? –indagou Lara entregando a nécessaire a Saori.

-Sim, aquele conhecido como o _'Senhor dos Mares';_ Saori abriu aspas com os dedos e sorriu. –Mas confesso que sua conversa é enfadonha e seus flertes ultrapassados e mornos. Não me desperta desejo algum estar junto dele, mesmo sendo um homem bonito, rico e educado; ela completou torcendo o nariz.

-Bom, talvez, isso, se deva ao fato de ter tido a oportunidade conhecer homens muito mais interessantes que o Senhor Solo; respondeu Lara que já conhecia e muito bem a longa lista de amantes de Saori. Vez ou outra era vista com algum playboy da alta sociedade num romance relâmpago nas primeiras páginas de alguma revista de celebridades.

-É, nisso você tem toda razão e lhe garanto já conheci homens que não tinham um terço, ou talvez até menos, muito menos, do que Julian Solo tem de riqueza, porem, ambos compensavam em paixão e desejo. Conheciam o jeito certo de se conquistar verdadeiramente uma mulher, de satisfazê-la, o que de fato, parece ser uma habilidade que Julian não aparenta possuir; disse Saori.

-Me desculpe, mas então porque está saindo com ele?

-Por distração; Saori respondeu prontamente, ignorando o olhar chocado da jovem. –Como disse, Julian é um homem bonito e se seus galanteios são sem graça, pelo menos bom de cama ele deve ser caso contrário a sua fama de conquistador seria uma fraude. Enfim, sabe aquela história de tentar se divertir enquanto o _príncipe encantado_ não aparece? Agora, se ele for tão ruim na cama quanto é flertando, definitivamente, isso quer dizer que está na hora de arrumar uma nova distração enquanto aguardo pelo tal 'homem certo'; a jovem sorriu.

-Bem, se você diz; Lara gesticulou sem jeito.

Então aquela era a verdadeira Saori, uma... _Deusa do sexo?_ Porque sim, suas palavras vazias de emoção quando se referia a um antigo amante, só confirmavam que os homens para si não eram mais que meros brinquedos que lhe davam prazer e às vezes não, os quais podia facilmente descartar e 'comprar' um novo.

-Bom, agora acho melhor eu voltar, Julian deve estar cansado de me esperar; disse Saori guardando a pequena nécessaire dentro da bolsa e caminhando até porta. –Até mais querida e tenha uma boa noite...

_**Continua... **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Em primeiro lugar queria dizer que dedico esse capítulo a **Lucy-Chan 2,** como um presente de boas vindas ao Fanfiction net! _

* * *

_E agora..._

_Que rufem os tambores, pq sim, a verdade vem a tona..._

_Mas primeiro os meus agradecimentos..._

_O__brigada a todas as meninas que comentaram no capitulo passado: _

_**Morgane le Fay** (Ah, se vc acha que a Saori é uma tremenda de uma ... (not coments! XD) prepare-se para ler esse capitulo), **Analu-San** ( Sim o Shura devia se explicar logo e vc vai entender que realmente as vezes é tarde pra remediar certas coisas. Garanto, o Shura vai sentir isso na pele), **Lucy-Chan 2** (Ah, continue a torcer pelo Aiolos, pq eu tb torço por ele) e **Lucy Holmes** (Sim é horrivel brigar com amigos, mas a Marin gosta da Lara, por isso o 'puxão de orelha'. Quanto ao motivo da Thétis, isso ainda será revelado. Já o Julian, sim, ele tem um papel maior que esse que vc citou, sem dúvida alguma... rsrs)_

_Agradecimentos feitos, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Finalmente a verdade vem à tona**

**I – Mais uma pequena surpresa**

-Me desculpem, mas eu tive que ir até o toalete retocar a maquiagem e... _MILO?_ O que está fazendo aqui?

Lara quase gritou quando percebeu que a mesa onde deixara os amigos antes de sair havia tido mais dois lugares preenchidos. _O Ex. e a Sereia, na mesma mesa..._ É só faltava aquilo pra completar aquela noite bizarra onde até a chefe que sofria de TPM crônica havia dado um surto de delicadeza. Enfim, isso tudo se resumia numa única frase: _a noite seria mais longa do imaginara... _

-Bem, perdão, não se preocupe vamos nos sentar em outra mesa; disse Thétis visivelmente constrangida, mas antes que a jovem se levantasse Lara gesticulou.

-Imagine, sou eu é que peço desculpas pela indelicadeza. Será um prazer ter a companhia de vocês; ela completou lançando um olhar indiferente a Milo, que parecia conter um meio sorriso.

Ah não... Suportar aquele meio sorriso triunfante de: _"Eu ainda tenho o poder de causar algo nela";_ definitivamente, aquilo seria demais. Pedir para que o casal se retirasse só comprovaria isso, e isso era o que menos queria aquela noite, ver o ego de Milo se inflamar por pensar que ainda se sentia atraída por ele, incomodada e talvez até mesmo enciumada diante da presença dele e da esposa. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

-Como quiser; respondeu Thétis vendo a jovem sentar-se ao seu lado.

_-Está linda hoje Lara_; disse Milo, lançando um olhar quase que cobiçoso a jovem que mesmo não desejando aquilo corou.

-É realmente, está muito bonita; completou Thétis se voltando para o marido. Havia entendido e muito bem o tom de provocação naquele simples comentário. Milo queria lhe provocar, enciumar, porem não lhe daria o gosto de vê-la corresponder àquela brincadeira de mau gosto, àquele joguinho.

-Ahm, bem; Lara começou visivelmente constrangida lançando um olhar suplicante de salvação a Aiolia e Marin, como se os mesmos tivessem o poder de tirá-la do centro daquela guerra interna entre o casal, onde sem dúvidas estava servindo como alvo. –O que acham de escolhermos o cardápio?

**o-o-o**

_Algumas horas depois..._

Sem dúvida alguma o jantar de re-inauguração de Shura fora um sucesso. Juan vira com seus próprios olhos todos se deliciarem com o trabalho bem feito do novo chefe. O clima fora tranqüilo e agradável em cada canto do salão, e aquilo se resumia em uma só palavra: Sucesso. A noite havia sido um sucesso.

-Y então, mi caro amigo, lo que achou de las habilidades del mi nuevo chefe? –Indagou Juan aproximando-se de uma mesa onde um rapaz de longos cabelos azuis e uma jovem de cabelos _chanel_ estavam sentados.

_-Magnific!_ –a jovem respondeu pelo namorado, o sotaque francês carregado. –Kamus e eu adoramos, Juan.

-Concordo com Marguerite; disse Kamus. –Seu chefe tem talento, e se conquistou o paladar apurado de minha noiva, acredite, isso quer dizer que ele é realmente muito bom. Nem mesmo em Valência, pude degustar de uma _paella_ tão boa quanto esta de hoje. Alias, foi muito afortunado de minha parte receber o seu convite pra vir jantar aqui essa noite, acho até que irei adiar o meu retorno à França para que possa vir saborear um pouco da Espanha mais vezes, aqui no Brasil.

-No sabe lo cuánto isso mi deixa feliz; Juan sorriu para o amigo e nesse instante viu alguém acenar para si de forma sutil na mesa de trás. –Pérdon, estão mi chamando, más, más una vez, obrigado por terem vindo y por prestigiarem a mi y a meu chefe hoje la noche

-O prazer é todo nosso; disse Kamus vendo o amigo se afastar.

Com a mesma cortesia dirigida ao amigo, Juan dirigiu-se ao casal da outra mesa, talvez _'o casal mais importante da noite'._ A herdeira Kido e Julian Solo, conhecido como o Senhor dos Mares, devido aos seus negócios marítimos. A presença deles dois ali, sem dúvida era uma boa nova ao seu mais novo negócio; ele pensou, mesmo que rever Julian Solo não lhe fosse à visão mais agradável do planeta. Ainda não conseguia deixar de ver Julian como uma espécie de 'rival'. Nunca tivera contato direto com ele, aliás, preferia evitar ter que vê-lo junto de Thétis, mas havia trocado uns poucos _'Olas'_ e _'Até logo'_ com o rapaz quando a amiga ainda era sua namorada.

-Cómo vai Julian? Senhorita Kido; Juan os cumprimentou gentilmente.

-Ótimo Valdéz, afinal, a companhia de uma bela dama sempre torna a noite de um homem agradável; respondeu Julian e Saori sorriu.

-Vocês se conhecem? –ela indagou.

-De vista; respondeu Julian lançando um olhar discreto à mesa a onde Thétis estava. –Fui namorado de uma amiga dele há alguns anos, não é mesmo Juan?

Juan assentiu em silencio e então da forma mais sutil que pode tentou encurtar aquele assunto. Definitivamente, não apreciava a companhia daquele que tanto havia feito a amiga sofrer.

-Más, posso lhes ajudar em algo? Alias, gostaram de lo serviço prestado pelo meu nuevo chefe? –Juan indagou num sorriso.

-É claro, e é por isso mesmo que lhe chamei até aqui; disse Saori. –Gostaria, se fosse possível é claro, elogiar pessoalmente o seu chefe.

-Claro, no vejo problema algum nisso; respondeu Juan.

-Também gostaria de conhecê-lo; disse Julian, mas quando fez menção de se levantar Saori o impediu.

-Querido, eu acho melhor não. Deixe que eu vá e agradeça por nós dois, afinal, imagine só se todos os presentes decidirem fazer a mesma coisa? Não restará espaço na cozinha, não é mesmo?

-Como quiser, mas não demore sim? –disse Julian vendo a jovem aceitar o braço de Juan e se afastar, antes assentindo ao seu pedido silenciosamente com um menear de cabeça.

Tinha outros planos para aquela noite e ficar ali bajulando um simples chefe, sem dúvida não era uma boa pedida, não quando se tinha uma mulher como aquela como companhia; ele pensou num meio sorriso.

**II – O perfume**

_-Aí então, eu disse que..._

_Esse perfume...; _Alheia a conversa que transcorria na mesa Lara só tinha uma coisa em mente. Aquele perfume, o sentira de novo e não era a primeira vez naquela noite. Voltou-se para o lado vendo que Juan caminhava até a cozinha, acompanhado da herdeira Kido_. Aquilo não era possível... Ou será que era?_

-Lara? Está tudo bem com você? –Indagou Marin ao perceber o estranho e longo silencio da amiga.

_-Aquele perfume;_ Lara murmurou confusa. –Não, pode, não, pode ser dela; ela balbuciou e Marin arqueou a sobrancelha sem entender.

-Como? –Indagou Milo, por fim parando de narrar a sua viagem inesquecível aos Alpes Suíços.

Lara piscou levando uma das mãos até as têmporas. Sua cabeça parecia rodar num vórtice sem fim, foi então que viu Juan voltar ao salão, mas dessa vez sozinho. Não pensou duas vezes, antes de se levantar e seguir a passos apressados rumo ao caminho traçado pelo rapaz há alguns instantes.

-Lara? –indagou Marin, sem entender a reação da amiga.

-A onde ela foi? –Indagou Milo, recebendo um olhar cortante de Thétis por aquela, diria que, atenção exagerada.

**o-o-o**

_-Sabia que ficou lindo de uniforme?_

Sua voz, mais parecia o silvo de uma serpente e quando se voltou para trás, Shura sequer pôde acreditar no que via.

-O que faz aqui? –Ele indagou ríspido.

-O que acha? Vim te ver, lhe prestigiar pelo ótimo trabalho _'Chefe';_ respondeu Saori, e então se voltou para as pessoas atrás do rapaz. –Saiam! –ela indicou a porta dos fundos.

Sem outra alternativa os ajudantes de Shura seguiram para o cômodo ao lado e fecharam a porta, onde sem dúvidas teriam muito trabalho limpando tudo aquilo que haviam sujado aquela noite. Porem, tão pouco queriam enfrentar a fúria da serpente de olhos azuis que ali estava.

Se a situação, a conversa que teria que ter com aquela mulher não fosse tão desagradável e de nível pessoal, Shura certamente não pensaria duas vezes antes de mandá-la calar a boca, afinal, quem ela pensava que era pra dar ordens ali dentro? Tratar aquelas pessoas como se fossem lixo? Estava cansado daquilo...

-Sabe o que eu queria fazer agora? –Ela indagou de forma insinuante chamando a atenção do rapaz e indicando a bancada branca de mármore atrás de si. –Que você fizesse amor comigo em cima dessa bancada, enquanto todo mundo está lá fora. Julian, me esperando feito um pato e achando que estou apaixonada por ele e também a ridícula daquela sua namoradinha; Saori completou aproximando-se perigosamente do rapaz.

-Estas maluca; Shura balançou a cabeça para os lados. –Completamente maluca; ele completou sentindo-a se enroscar em si e as unhas compridas se apertarem sobre sua roupa.

-Sim, maluca; Ela sussurrou com os lábios a milímetros dos dele. –Maluca por você...

O sussurro lascivo da mulher morreu quando seus lábios por fim tocaram os dele. Aqueles lábios que um dia foram doces e macios e que, hoje, eram puro veneno. Shura a segurou pelos pulsos tentando afastá-la, mas a verdade é que o pegara num lapso de distração.

_-Mas... __**MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?**_

Alguém gritou a porta da cozinha, e no mesmo instante Shura a afastou bruscamente de si.

-Lara? –ele indagou, ao se deparar com a jovem com os olhos rasos d água. O que tanto temia havia acontecido.

-Mas o que significa isso? Você, ela...; Lara murmurou indignada.

-O que acha querida? Isso que viu se chama _**beijo**_; Saori respondeu sarcástica com um largo sorriso de satisfação diante do olhar chocado da jovem. –Lembra quando te disse agora pouco que havia conhecido homens muito melhores que Julian Solo?

-Lara; Shura interveio aproximando-se da jovem que se desvencilhou de seu toque. –IEso, no es lo que parece...

-É sim querida; Saori se aproximou. –Somos amantes há quase dois anos e isso inclui os meses em que você julga ter tido, como posso dizer, exclusividade; a jovem completou com desdém.

-Por Zeus, me diz que isso não é verdade; Lara pediu suplicante, sem conseguir impedir que grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos.

-Lara; Shura suspirou. –Yo, ia te contar, ia te contar sobre eso, más entenda una cosa, nesse tiempo todo em que estivemos juntos yo jamais toquei, ou mejor, sequer cheguei a pensar em outra mujer além de usted; ele completou com pesar. –Yo te amo, y ela, faz parte de mi passado, uno passado do qual mi envergonho y lo qual lhe disse, usted no merecia compartilhar;

-Ah, quer dizer que agora desdenha? –Saori zombou chamando a atenção do casal. –Desdenha o que antes de lhe deu tanto prazer e dinheiro? Ou será que se esqueceu que em troca de prazer eu lhe oferecia uma boa mesada? _Diosa, mi amor..._ _Yo te amo!_ Ele sussurrava pra você também enquanto faziam amor? Ou será que é preciso que se pague uma fortuna como eu costumava pagar pra ouvir declarações românticas de alguém que se vende como ele?

Saori apontou inquisidora para Shura, que conteve a ânsia em esbofeteá-la, porem fora Lara que não se conteve. Esbofeteou Saori com toda a força que tinha e as marcas de suas unhas ficaram no rosto da mulher, no entanto, diferente do que esperava, Saori pôs-se a sorrir alucinadamente.

-Vamos, admita, ele também lhe chamava de _Diosa? _Te beijava como se...

_-CALE-SE!_ _Cale-se!_ Eu não quero ouvir mais; Lara esbravejou a todos pulmões. –Não quero e nem preciso ouvir detalhes da sujeira que você e ele faziam as minhas costas;

-Lara, ouça-me; disse Shura tentando se aproximar da jovem que se esquivou como um bicho ferido.

-Nunca mais, ouça bem, nunca mais toque em mim; ela vociferou entre dentes. –Nunca mais sequer me dirija a palavra; Lara completou e saiu correndo dali.

-Lara! –Gritou Shura e então se pôs a correr atrás da jovem desesperadamente, sem se importar com mais nada.

Os olhos azuis de Saori faiscaram ainda mais, completamente irados antes que a mesma seguisse o casal.

**III – Passado e presente, finalmente frente à frente**

Lara correu desesperada para fora da cozinha, sentindo como se seu coração houvesse sido arrancado do peito e que a ferida aberta jamais fosse se cicatrizar. Jorrava sangue, doía, e talvez aquela sensação jamais cessasse. Marin tinha razão, havia se precipitado. _Como sempre..._

Passou pelas primeiras mesas e as pessoas a fitaram confusas e preocupadas com o seu estado, porem não parou de correr de cabeça baixa, sentindo o peito doer alucinadamente, sua cabeça dar voltas e mais voltas, só parou quando um par braços fortes a deteve.

_-Lara lo que houve? _

Era Juan, mas a jovem o estapeou e empurrou e só parou quando percebeu quem era.

-Me desculpe, mas eu preciso ir; ela pediu suplicante diante do olhar confuso do rapaz.

-Lara, por favor, me ouça; pediu Shura assim que a alcançou.

-Shura? –Juan indagou ainda mais confuso. –Lo que está acontecendo aqui?

_**-EU EXPLICO O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! **_–Saori gritou vindo logo atrás do rapaz e chamando a atenção de todos.

Marin e os amigos que vislumbraram aquilo a distancia, se levantaram e caminharam rapidamente até lá.

-O que houve Lara? –Marin indagou preocupada aproximando-se da amiga que tinha o rosto marcado de lágrimas.

-Você estava certa Marin, você estava certa; foi a única coisa que Lara conseguiu murmurar.

A cena era um tanto quanto confusa. As pessoas ao redor fitando aquilo como se fosse alguma apresentação de circo. A amiga aparentemente com o coração despedaçado. Shura lívido e aquela... Aquela mulher com um sorriso sádico como se estivesse se divertindo com tudo aquilo; constatou Marin.

Nesse exato momento outra voz se fez presente. Julian Solo havia decidido se levantar e averiguar aquilo de perto.

-O que significa isso Saori? –Ele indagou aproximando-se do grupo e Milo estreitou o braço em volta da esposa quando o mesmo passou por ambos. –Definitivamente, não estou conseguindo entender; completou Julian, os olhos fixos no estranho ferimento no rosto da herdeira Kido.

-Então deixe que eu explique; Saori se empertigou e adentrou a roda. –Essa ridícula, essazinha, está se debulhando em lágrimas porque descobriu que eu e o namorado dela somos amantes...

-O que? –Exasperou Julian, junto dos demais a sua volta com olhares igualmente chocados.

-Isso mesmo que ouviu, alias, ouçam muito bem todos vocês; Saori se voltou para a 'platéia' e então apontou para Shura. –Esse que aqui vocês vem hoje foi o chefe de cozinha que os serviu, mas saibam que muito antes disso ele também me serviu, mas de outra forma. Esse homem, não passa de um gigolô barato, um qualquer, que sonha esquecer o seu passado escuso; ela completou com absoluto desdém.

-Saori. Me explica isso direito; Julian vociferou segurando a jovem firmemente pelos pulsos. –Aquele dia, aquele dia você me disse que esse homem não era nada seu; ele argumentou se recordando da desculpa que a jovem lhe dera no dia em que a 'ajudara' cortesmente em frente à boate.

-Eu menti; Ela se desvencilhou de seu toque. –Ele é meu amante há anos, alias, menti sobre isso da mesma forma que menti que estava gostando dos seus galanteios ultrapassados. E mais, se for tão ruim na cama como é fazendo galanteios, acredite, aí sim terei que lhe ser sincera;

Ela completou mais uma vez desdenhosa, sem um pingo sequer de consideração com quem quer que fosse e o sangue do Senhor dos Mares subiu a cabeça. Julian levantou a mão para esbofeteá-la, mas uma voz feminina, lhe pedindo para não o fazer o impediu.

-Não Julian, por favor, não faça isso; Thétis que havia se desvencilhado do marido segurou o braço do rapaz. –O Julian que conheço não faria isso; ela completou e então apontou para Saori. –Esta mulher está desequilibrada, será que não percebe isso?

-Desequilibrada? Eu? –Saori riu alto e insanamente. –Desequilibrada está essazinha aqui; ela apontou para Lara como se a mesma fosse um inseto. –Essazinha aqui é que está louca, louca por saber que o homem a quem entregou _seu coraçãozinho puro de cristal_ na verdade ama sempre quem pode lhe pagar mais, e é claro, que quem pode sou eu!

_-CHEGA!_ –Lara esbravejou. Estava cansada de tanto sarcasmo, de tanta humilhação.

Mais uma vez não pensou em seus atos, no que eles poderiam resultar. Aproximou-se da mulher que a fitava de cima, como se fosse uma formiga diante uma pantera com garras afiadas. Fechou firmemente o punho direito e então socou literalmente a cara da mulher, com tanta força que chegou a sentir dor também.

Saori se desequilibrou e caiu no chão, tapando o rosto com as mãos num urro de dor, enquanto as pessoas ao redor fitavam a tudo aquilo perplexas. A herdeira Kido se recompôs, mas não se levantou, porem assim que afastou as mãos do rosto, um belo de um olho roxo, que ficaria ainda mais roxo no dia seguinte, deixou bem claro que aquela conversa havia sido encerrada.

_-SUA LOUCA!_ –Saori esbravejou. –Nem preciso dizer que nunca mais pisará naquele museu, não é mesmo? _ESTÁ DESPEDIDA!_ –ela vociferou apontando inquisidora para Lara como se a estivesse julgando por um crime gravíssimo e lhe dando a sentença final: _a forca._

-Obrigada; Lara respondeu no mesmo tom de desdém que a jovem havia usado para consigo a noite toda e os olhos azuis de Saori faiscaram de ódio.

A louca certamente era ela, se pensava que depois de tudo o que vira e ouvira aquela noite, ainda desejaria trabalhar para si; pensou Lara e então saiu correndo para fora dali, para o mais longe que podia.

-Lara; Shura gritou e tencionou correr atrás da jovem, mas Marin o deteve segurando-o pelo braço.

-O que mais você quer? Já destruiu o coração dela, me diga o que mais você quer? –Ela vociferou e Shura tentou argumentar, mas no instante seguinte se viu obrigado a amparar a jovem que sofreu uma espécie de vertigem.

-Marin! –Aiolia correu para ajudar a esposa e o tumulto se manifestou ainda mais ao lado de ambos, enquanto Saori jazia esquecida e prostrada no meio do salão.

-Alguém, Alguém precisa ir atrás dela; Marin pediu enquanto Aiolia a carregava com a ajuda de Shura até uma cadeira próxima. –Ela, ela pode cometer uma loucura se ficar sozinha; a ruiva derramou lagrimas tristes e preocupadas pelo estado da amiga sem ao menos se importar com o seu.

-Eu vou; Disse Milo e Thétis que havia voltado até si ficou momentaneamente confusa.

-Como assim você vai? –Ela indagou.

-Sim, eu vou e você pode ficar com o _seu Julian; _ele lhe respondeu entre dentes apontando para o rapaz logo atrás e em seguida passou pela esposa sem se importar com as lágrimas que verteram de seus olhos azuis.

**o-o-o**

Lara olhou desesperada a sua volta à procura de algum táxi, mas nada via além da rua iluminada pelos faróis dos carros que por ali passavam. Sentia-se alucinada, cega, surda. Tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era evaporar, sumir dali e se não fosse um braço forte a puxar para a calçada certamente teria ido pra muito longe depois que um carro passou a milímetros de acertá-la em cheio.

-Ta querendo morrer é? –Exasperou Milo.

-E se eu te disser que estou? –Lara vociferou se voltando para o rapaz e se desvencilhando dele.

-Eu te digo que estou aqui pra impedir que você faça uma besteira como essa; ele respondeu.

_-Você?_ –Lara rolou os olhos completamente descrente. –Você é igual a ele, igual a todos os homens, deve estar rindo de mim depois do que ouviu e viu lá dentro; ela apontou para o restaurante. –Alias, é isso que os homens fazem quando traem?

-Vamos, eu te levo pra casa; disse Milo. –Estou de carro, aí chegamos mais rápido.

-Está maluco? Eu sair com você? Acha que estou tão desesperada que vou aceitar um disparate desses? Ah, claro, talvez você me embebede pelo caminho e aí possa ter uma noite como nos velhos tempos... O que foi Milo, não consegue nem ao menos arrumar uma amante sozinho é? Digo, tem que apelar pra uma maluca com quem já se relacionou no passado e embriagá-la para isso? Alguém louca e desesperada como eu?

Milo suspirou pausadamente. Nunca havia ouvido tanta bobagem junta, mas também pudera a cena a pouco deixaria qualquer um fora de si.

-Vem; ele pediu e então segurou a jovem pela mão, arrastando-a até um porche azul estacionado há alguns passos dali. –Vamos pra sua casa, ou acha melhor ficar aqui até que seja atropelada ou então ter que rever a cara de pena das pessoas que estão lá dentro assim que a virem novamente, hein?

Lara fitou por longos instantes os olhos azuis de Milo, e então sem dizer palavra alguma se desvencilhou do rapaz seguindo até o carro. Odiava, odiava admitir que ele tivesse razão, mas tinha. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que ter que rever o olhar de pena daquelas pessoas mais uma vez.

_**Continua... **_

_**N/A: **__Valência _é a região de origem da _Paella. _


	29. Chapter 29

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 29: O príncipe encantado realmente não existe**

**I – Um ombro amigo inusitado**

_-_Bem, obrigada, obrigada por ter me trazido; disse Lara assim que chegaram à porta de seu apartamento.

Desde que haviam saído do restaurante não havia trocado uma palavra sequer com o rapaz, mas também pudera ser justo ele a lhe oferecer ajuda? Aquilo era sem dúvida muito mais que bizarro, era absurdo, porem independente disso, Milo havia feito a sua parte, havia sido pelo menos uma vez na vida alguém prestativo e não estava cobrando nada por isso; ela pensou. Pelo menos não até agora...

-Bom, agora eu acho que você já pode ir, não é? –Ela indagou incerta diante do silencio do rapaz que apenas a fitava.

-Não acho prudente que você fique sozinha hoje; disse Milo vendo os olhos castanhos da jovem se arregalarem surpresos. –Marin pediu pra que alguém cuidasse de você, para que você não cometesse nenhuma bobagem e eu, melhor do que ninguém, sei que...

-Ah não! –Lara o cortou apontando acusadoramente para o rapaz. –Não me venha dizer que pretende bancar o bom samaritano essa noite, e cuidar de mim?

-E porque não? –Indagou Milo ignorando o tom de sarcasmo da jovem.

-Hum deixe me ver; Lara ponderou como se estivesse a pensar e então se voltou indignada para o rapaz. –Talvez por que você não seja alguém confiável? E também porque, não estou interessada numa noite de sexo com um ex-namorado que me botou um belo adorno na cabeça há três anos e que acha que, transar com ele essa noite, vai ser melhor que o 'tradicional ombro amigo'?

-Acha mesmo que é por isso que estou aqui? Que eu realmente penso assim? Que tudo se resume, se resolve com sexo? –Milo franziu o cenho indignado.

-Reveja os seus 'antecedentes' meu caro; Lara abriu aspas com os dedos. –Foi de lá que vasculhei informações para chegar a essa conclusão, e claro, claro, que a experiência própria encerra esse assunto, não é mesmo? Enfim, não estou interessada nas suas, como posso dizer? 'Boas intenções', é isso, afinal de boas intenções o inferno está cheio...

Lara deu-lhe as costas e levou a chave até a porta. Milo piscou confuso. Sabia que, obviamente, ela não lhe tinha em bom apreço, mas não sabia que o visse de uma forma tão vil como aquela, ele pensou e então a segurou pelo pulso obrigando-a a se voltar para si.

-O que foi? Ainda não entendeu? Bom, se for o caso ainda tenho algo horripilante dentro de casa e que posso usar como arma. Lembra como você costumava dizer: 'o cão dos infernos'; 'a miniatura letal de Cérbero'? –Lara apontou para a porta. –Acredite não pensarei duas vezes antes de soltar o Ramón em cima de você, se você não me soltar e agora!

Milo a soltou, mas não por medo, ou então porque a jovem havia pedido e sim porque havia percebido que a porta já estava destrancada. Rápido como se houvesse se movido na velocidade da luz, ele pegou a jovem nos braços e a jogou sobre os ombros para então dar um chute na porta e adentrar. Lara ficou chocada com aquilo e só voltou a si, quando percebeu que o rapaz fechava a porta pelo lado de dentro de forma desastrosa, ainda mantendo-a sobre os ombros.

-ESTÁ MALUCO? ME SOLTA! –Lara pôs-se a gritar e a bater ensandecidamente com ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz. –O que pretende? Me agarrar a força? Eu vou gritar e...

Com um gesto brusco Milo a pôs de volta no chão e a jovem se desequilibrou momentaneamente com o ato inesperado.

-Tudo o que eu quero é lhe pedir desculpas; Milo murmurou e a jovem o fitou confusa. –Sei que é um pouco tarde pra isso, mas saiba que eu me senti muito mal pelo acontecido há três anos e sempre desejei poder me desculpar pela forma como agi com você. Você não merecia aquilo; ele completou.

-Ah, sim, nisso você tem razão, eu não merecia aquele belo par de chifres; Lara respondeu entre dentes apontando para a cabeça. –Mas já faz três anos e como você mesmo disse, é um pouco tarde para pedir desculpas não acha? –a jovem rolou os olhos, indignada.

-Você; começou Milo aproximando-se da jovem. –Saiba que você foi a única mulher da qual me arrependi de ter ferido o coração. Me senti muito mal e isso, não foi apenas por causa do Aiolos ter me socado e de eu ter voltado com um olho roxo pra Grécia.

-O que? –Lara indagou surpresa. –O Aiolos fez isso?

-Fez sim; respondeu Milo.

-Bem, mas isso não importa agora; disse Lara desviando o olhar. A verdade era que aquilo a havia deixado meio que sem rumo e o aperto que sentia no peito só aumentou. Não sabia por quanto tempo mais conseguiria segurar. –Entenda agora tudo o que eu quero é...

-Chorar, eu sei; Milo completou e então fez o que pretendia fazer desde o momento que havia entrado ali: a abraçou.

Lara não soube explicar como ou o porquê de ter aceitado aquele abraço, e tão pouco conseguiu impedir que os braços fortes do rapaz a envolvessem por completo. O nó em sua garganta se desfez e repousou a cabeça sobre o peito largo de Milo, deixando que finalmente as lágrimas amargas que havia prendido até então, rolassem livremente por sua face. Certamente que, ele, seria a última pessoa de quem pediria um abraço amigo, no entanto, não havia pedido, ele, o havia oferecido e isso nem sequer importava mais. Tudo o que queria era chorar suas mágoas em silencio.

-Vamos, sente-se um pouco e enquanto isso te preparo um chá; disse Milo afagando as melenas castanhas da jovem enquanto a levava até o sofá. –Os saches de chá ainda ficam no armário ao lado da geladeira? –ele indagou e a jovem assentiu silenciosamente. –Deite-se e descanse um pouco;

Milo apontou para o sofá, antes de caminhar até a cozinha. No caminho encontrou com o pequeno yorkshire que havia acabado de despertar, levantando-se do tapete aos pés da cama de onde lhe serrava os dentes e rosnava. Cerrou os olhos com igual 'rancor' pelo bichinho e apontou para o banheiro no canto esquerdo do quarto, no que, estranhamente o cãozinho obedeceu, pôs o rabo entre as pernas e desapareceu na penumbra do banheiro. Só por precaução, caminhou até lá e fechou a porta, antes de caminhar até a cozinha.

**II – As desculpas de Shura**

Lentamente como se fosse um filme rodado em câmera lenta, as pessoas que antes lotavam o salão, foram desaparecendo. Juan esperou que cada uma delas se fosse, enquanto lhes dirigia pedidos de desculpas pelo acontecido e então se voltou para Shura, sentado num canto distante e de cabeça baixa.

-Duero; ele disse e o rapaz se voltou para si.

-Juan, yo, quer dicer, Señor Valdéz; Shura se corrigiu levantando-se para fitar os olhos cor de mel do patrão. –Yo sei que dicer que yo sinto mucho, que mi perdoe pelo acontecido essa noche no vai lhe servir de nada, más saiba que estoy mi sentido péssimo por conta de tudo lo que aconteceu, no exatamente por mi, más pelo Señor, que depositou sua inteira confiança em mi. Yo quebrei esse elo, la noche acabou se tornando uno desastre y isso es única y exclusivamente culpa minha.

Juan o fitou por longos instantes sem dizer absolutamente nada, suspirou e então por fim disse algo.

-Tens razão Shura, mi pedir desculpas sobre lo acontecido essa noche no vai mudar lo que já aconteceu y que certamente vai estar estampado en las primeras páginas de los jornais de amanhã: 'Herdeira Kido arruma confusión na inauguração de lo restaurante de Juan Valdéz por conta de su amante y... Julian Solo, seu suposto pretendente, se corrói de ciúmes a ponto de querer esbofeteá-la'. No entanto, yo discordo de una coisa;

-Do que? –indagou Shura.

-De que la culpa do ocorrido essa noche seja inteiramente sua; respondeu Juan. –No acredito que tenha sido tão inconseqüente ao ponto de no ter posto uno ponto final na sua, no sei, relação com aquela mujer y más, lo que ela fez hoje la noche, lo circo que armou só demonstra que está desequilibrada y isso, usted no poderia impedir, a no ser que la acorrentasse em su casa.

-Usted ouviu lo que ela disse; disse Shura. –Es verdad, fomos amantes, más isso foi antes da Lara. Cuándo yo percebi que estava verdadeiramente apaixonado pela Lara, fui até la señorita Kido y lhe pedi que no mi procurasse mais, más como bien viu ela no mi ouviu. Vien mi perseguido desde então; completou Shura.

-Sabe; Juan cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. –Lo que yo no entendo es cómo alguém com el talento que usted tem na cocina, foi acabar si tornando escravo sexual daquela mujer? Por acaso es verdade isso tambien? Que antes de mi conhecer era uno gigolô barato, como ela mesma disse?

-Si, yo fui e antes dela de outras mujeres tambien; Shura respondeu com pesar. –Cuándo cheguei aqui la três anos atrás no tinha nada, além de unas pocas moedas en lo bolso. Fui atraído por una falsa promessa de 'vida mejor', mejor que aquela que yo tinha en lo interior de la Espanha, más chegando aqui vi que tudo era diferente.

-Diferente? –Indagou Juan.

-Si, diferente; respondeu Shura. –Todas las puertas si fecharam para mi, no tinha como voltar para la Espanha, a onde havia deixado una hermana caçula com uno hijo pequeno pra criar. Y no foram las privações pelas quais passei que mi levaram a ser lo fui, y si lo desespero de nunca mais poder rever minha hermana Carmem e mi sobrinho. Saí de La Rioja com uno sueno, com una promessa y no podia simplesmente deixar isso morrer junto comigo. Carmem precisava de mi, y lo mais importante, yo no queria mi tornar alguém como lo mi padre. Alguém que sequer conheci, que apenas vi una única vez, cuándo tinha oito anos, antes que mais uma vez partisse deixando Carmem plantada en lo ventre de mi madre.

-Y lo que pretende mi contando tudo eso? –Indagou Juan.

-Lhe compadecer? Lhe compadecer pelo mi triste destino? No. No soy fã de melodrama. Estoy lhe contando eso, porque acho que alguém que mi abriu las puertas y confiou em mi como usted o fez, deveria saber toda la verdad. No entanto, es absolutamente verdad tudo lo que lhe acabo de contar; completou Shura com sinceridade.

Dito isso o rapaz desatou o avental em sua cintura, o dobrou e então mais uma vez se voltou para o patrão.

-Voy ajudar los demais a arrumarmos tudo y así que o terminarmos lhe prometo, nunca más irá mi ver novamente.

Juan viu o rapaz se afastar rumo à cozinha e só então disse algo:

-Es dessa forma que si mostra grato la confiança que depositei em usted? Mi abandonando antes mesmo de termos iniciado lo negócio? Ou será que si esqueceu que Alberto voltou para Madri deixando tudo em sus mãos?

-Como? –Shura se voltou confuso. –Yo pensei que depois de lo ocorrido essa noche, usted...

-Ia querer que partisse? –Juan completou a frase e então se aproximou do rapaz. –No Shura, yo no desejo isso. Alberto confiava em usted no seu potencial, y usted mi provou que ele estava cierto essa noche. Lo jantar foi maravilhoso y todos si maravilharam com lo que usted fez na cocina y isso es lo que verdadeiramente importa pra mi; o rapaz completou.

-Más y como fica la imagem de lo su restaurante? Como usted mesmo disse, amanhã tudo lo que aconteceu aqui irá parar en las páginas de los jornais y quem no apreciou esse circo vai saber da mesma forma que lo su chefe es uno gigolô barato;

-Foi; Juan o corrigiu. –Usted foi, agora ueste es lo meu chefe, diria que lo 'protegido' do velho Alberto, que definitivamente gostou mucho de usted. Ymais, mi diga, quem es que vai levar al sério mais uma de las crises de insanidade da famosa herdeira Kido? Usted mejor do que ninguém deve saber que la imprensa es la única interessada nos ataques de loucura de la jovem Saori Kido. Ela es famosa por sus barracos, que ultrapassam las fronteiras desse país, acredite yo sei. Las personas, principalmente, las que vivem en la su roda já no suportam mais tanta insanidade y aquelas que adoram una buena fofoca, hão de esquecer el ocorrido tão rápido cuánto la própria Saori será em arrumar outra confusão.

-Juan yo; começou Shura, sem saber o que dizer.

-Aceite continuar sendo meu chefe y logo, esquecerei lo acontecido essa noche; Juan sorriu amistoso dando um tapa nos ombros do rapaz.

-Obrigado; murmurou Shura. Definitivamente, não esperava por aquilo, porem, de certa forma estava 'feliz'. –Mucho obrigado!

-Que isso, y analisando de uno outro ângulo, mi perdone, más egoísta de mi parte, yo até que mi diverti essa noche; Juan sorriu num misto de sarcasmo e 'maldade'. –Ver lo pato de lo Julian Solo ser rebaixado por aquela mujer... Ah, isso no tens preço, aliás, terá si, R$ 1,50 quando comprar lo jornal de amanhã...

**III – Uma vez Milo, sempre Milo...**

Espreguiçou-se demoradamente. Sentou-se e viu que horas eram, percebendo que ainda era bem cedo. Lavou o rosto e então seguiu para fora do quarto, e Ramón, que dormia tranqüilamente sobre o tapete ao lado do boxe, sequer se mexeu.

A cena que presenciou na sala pareceu fazê-la relembrar-se nitidamente do acontecido à noite passada, não da decepção que havia sofrido e do ocorrido naquele restaurante, mas sim dele, de Milo, do quanto havia sido gentil consigo a noite passada.

Por alguns instantes fitou o rapaz dormindo desajeitado no sofá, a gravata frouxa, o paletó jogado em cima da mesinha de centro e também os sapatos jogados sobre o tapete. Era tão estranho vê-lo ali, depois de tudo que haviam vivido no passado, de tudo que a havia feito sofrer. A noite passada, era um outro Milo o que adentrara a sua casa, gentil, cortês, prestativo. Amigo. Alguém que lhe preparara um chá quente e que lhe oferecera um ombro amigo quando isso era tudo o que queria. Chorou contra o peito dele, não sabia dizer nem ao menos por quanto tempo e ele, ele, apenas lhe acalentara, afagara seus cabelos pacientemente. Não dissera nada, não indagara nada e isso a confortou mais que tudo.

Seus sonhos foram confusos e seu peito ainda doía quando finalmente decidiu se trocar e dormir na noite passada, deixando que o rapaz dormisse na sala, porem, assim que pegou no sono dormira feito uma pedra e só despertara agora pela manhã.

Com passos leves, Lara se moveu até a cozinha. Nada melhor que um bom café; ela pensou.

**o-o-o**

Milo despertou com o aroma forte de café à lhe invadir as narinas. Espreguiçou-se e tão logo sentiu uma pontada na coluna devido à forma desajeitada que havia dormido. Sentou-se esfregando os olhos e quando os abriu um par de conhecidos orbes castanhos o fitavam.

_-Bom dia bela adormecida;_ Lara sorriu repousando a bandeja que trazia nas mãos com duas xícaras fumegantes de café e alguns biscoitos sobre a mesinha de centro.

-Bom dia; respondeu Milo aceitando uma das xícaras que a jovem lhe ofereceu antes de se sentar ao seu lado com uma igual. –Está melhor? –ele indagou.

-Estou sim, obrigada; Lara respondeu e então levou a xícara de café até os lábios, vendo o rapaz fazer o mesmo.

Por alguns instantes nada mais fora dito, apenas apreciaram aquela bebida fumegante. Lara repousou a xícara sobre a bandeja assim que terminou de tomar o café e Milo a acompanhou logo depois. Acomodou-se melhor no sofá, sentando sobre as próprias pernas e então se voltou para o rapaz.

-Porque fez isso? Ficou comigo a noite passada?

-Eu já te disse porquê; Milo lhe respondeu.

-Mas e sua esposa? O que vai dizer a Thétis? Acredite, mulher alguma gostaria de saber que o marido passou a noite na casa da ex., mesmo que tenha dormido no sofá; disse Lara e tinha uma ponta de ironia nas palavras.

-Ela é a ultima pessoa no mundo a poder dizer alguma coisa; Milo respondeu com o semblante fechado. –Duvido muito que não tenha tido os braços de Julian Solo para lhe consolar a noite passada...

-Como é que é? –Lara indagou confusa.

-Julian Solo e Thétis foram antigos namorados, quando a conheci ele havia acabado de terminar com ela e acho que o que ela sentiu por ele no passado, ainda vive; o rapaz completou amargurado.

-Eu não acredito nisso; Lara balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. –Se ela não te amasse, acha mesmo que ela teria se casado com você? Eu acho que não.

-Talvez seja castigo; Milo murmurou fracamente e de cabeça baixa antes de se voltar para a jovem ao seu lado.

-Castigo? –Indagou Lara franzindo o cenho.

-Sim, castigo; continuou Milo. –Talvez essa seja a forma de Zeus me castigar pelo que te fiz, e não só a você como a outras mulheres também. Talvez amar a única mulher que realmente foi importante pra mim, enquanto ela ama outro, tenha sido o meu castigo por ter sido o canalha que fui.

-Que bobagem Milo; Lara murmurou. –Em primeiro lugar quem é Zeus, pra lhe castigar? Um velhote devasso que já teve mais amantes do que tem de fios de cabelo na cabeça? E outra, esse seu estado 'melancólico' faz com que se pareça o amargurado Don Juan de Lorde Byron, sabia?

-Patético, não? –Milo não conteve um meio sorriso com o comentário.

-É um pouco; Lara sorriu divertida.

-Sabia que o seu sorriso é lindo? –Ele indagou e a jovem piscou confusa.

Aquele olhar, aquele tom de voz... Um misto de garoto inocente e ao mesmo tempo sedutor a fazia estranhamente se recordar de como ele a havia conquistado no passado. Definitivamente aquela conclusão, mesmo que um tanto precipitada era perigosa. Já sabia no que aquilo daria no fim de tudo.

-Milo, olha, eu acho que...; murmurou Lara, mas foi cortada.

-Alias, devia ter percebido isso e mais coisas também, antes de...; Milo tocou-lhe os lábios sutilmente com a ponta dos dedos a fim de lhe calar, antes que a jovem tentasse argumentar. –Antes de tudo ter terminado como terminou...

Ele completou e com sutileza deslizou as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto da jovem até encontrar as melenas escuras em sua fronte.

-Ahm... O que? –Lara indagou confusa. É certamente estava certa em suas deduções, ela pensou. Via-se mais uma vez diante dos olhos azuis do 'tigre' e pior, mais uma vez sentia-se como a presa indefesa...

Sentiu-o se aproximar lentamente, como se seus movimentos fossem calculados e aquele definitivamente era o momento para quebrar aquele contato visual com o seu 'predador' e fugir, porem não pode dizer mais nada no instante seguinte, ou então fazer.

-Milo, o que pensa que está; suas palavras morreram na boca dele. –Fazendo...

Milo segurou-a pela nuca pôs-se a mover sedutoramente os lábios sobre os dela, enquanto a jovem apoiava ambas as mãos sobre o seu peito, tentando o reprimir. No entanto, as palavras desconexas e confusas que a jovem tentava balbuciar entre seus lábios, sua recusa, não foram o suficiente para que refreasse o que estava fazendo. Só se deu por vencido quando 'a venceu', quando a sentiu entreabrir os lábios e parar de se debater, dando passagem para que sua língua brincasse com a dela.

Aprofundou a carícia ouvindo-a gemer baixinho e inclinou-se ainda mais sobre a jovem, sentindo as pernas macias da mesma roçarem as suas de forma provocante, fazendo com que a chama que ardia dentro de si se inflamasse. A presa finalmente se rendia ao predador... _como nos velhos tempos..._

No entanto, aquele lapso de prazer tão logo se tornou em algo oposto, transformou-se numa dor aguda que o fez urrar de dor.

**-ESTÁ MALUCA É? **–Ele gritou depois de cair do sofá e se curvar no chão, as mãos cobrindo o baixo ventre.

Aquela não fora uma simples joelhada, fora 'a joelhada'; ele pensou, indagando-se se depois daquele golpe ainda seria capaz de gerar herdeiros.

-Maluca... Maluca... **_EU MALUCA?_** –Lara vociferou passando as costas das mãos freneticamente sobre os lábios, com aparente repulsa. –Que doideira foi essa, hein? Me beijar a força?

**_-A força?_** –Milo que ainda se comprimia de dor, se voltou para a jovem com os orbes azuis cerrados e rasos d água. –Não acha mesmo que irei acreditar nisso não é?

-Oras, o que insinua? –Lara apontou inquisidora para o rapaz que sorriu diante da fúria em seus olhos. E aquilo foi como um verdadeiro bálsamo que pareceu até mesmo atenuar a joelhada.

-Você me beijou também, não tente negar; respondeu Milo enquanto por fim se levantava desajeitado. –Eu sei que eu sou bom, que o meu beijo é bom, mas acredite, eu não sou capaz de mover sozinho a língua de outra pessoa, ainda mais se essa pessoa em questão, não deseja de forma alguma ser beijada por mim; o rapaz completou e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver que a jovem explodia de raiva e corara furiosamente, no entanto, sem saber como lhe responder.

-É bem, eu, eu...

Lara não sabia o que dizer. Porque sim, aceitara, correspondera ao beijo dele, mesmo que não a principio, e tão pouco depois, mas... Por quê? Essa era a pergunta que latejava em sua mente. Porque correspondera naquele lapso de loucura?

-Bem, eu, e se sim? –Ela indagou por fim se levantando do sofá. –A culpa é toda sua! –Lara apontou inquisidora para o rapaz que arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu. –Sabia que eu estava machucada, carente e... **Droga!** O que eu podia fazer se você não saia de cima de mim? –a jovem exasperou por fim, gesticulando com ambas as mãos.

-Ter feito o que acabou de fazer agora, destruir algumas gerações de futuros herdeiros meus, mas isso, no momento em que eu tentei te beijar e não quando estava prestes a fazer amor comigo; respondeu Milo num sorriso triunfante.

Triunfantemente irritante...; pensou Lara, sentindo o sangue subir e latejar em sua cabeça.

**-RAMÓNNNNN!** –Ela gritou furiosa franzindo o cenho e sapateando – uma dança provinda de sua ira – no mesmo lugar, enquanto o rapaz se apressava em recolher os sapatos e o casaco e correr para a porta. Milo sabia e muito bem o que lhe esperava...

O cãozinho, seu leal sentinela, atendeu-a de imediato e veio correndo feito uma bala até a sala, latindo e rosnando como se houvesse adivinhado o desejo da dona. Lara por sua vez atirava as xícaras que havia trazido contra a porta já aberta por onde o rapaz saiu correndo desajeitado sendo seguido pelo yorkshire que parecia correr atrás de um grande e suculento pedaço de carne.

**-Eu te odeio Milo Athanasios!** Ahg! Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Te odeio! –Lara vociferava sapateando no mesmo lugar, completamente possessa.

Minutos depois ainda inflando de raiva, viu o pequeno cãozinho reaparecer em frente à porta e um meio sorriso se formou em seus lábios. O bicinho caminhou até si sentada no sofá e depositou a seus pés o pequeno pedaço de tecido negro que trazia na boca.

-Conseguiu pegar aquele imbecil? –Ela indagou num sorriso de aprovação e o cãozinho pareceu sorrir de volta, sentado nas patas traseiras. –Obrigada Ramón, muito obrigada por ser o único e verdadeiro 'homem' fiel que conheço; a jovem sorriu e então pegou o cãozinho no colo enchendo-o de beijos enquanto o bichinho a correspondia feliz dando várias lambidas em sua dona.

Toc-toc. Alguém bateu à sua porta, mesmo que a porta ainda se encontrasse escancarada. Muito lhe admirava que Flor ainda não tivesse aparecido ali dando um de seus chiliques. È devia ser ele; ela pensou, mas quando se voltou para as batidas ficou literalmente boquiaberta ao ver quem estava ali.

_-Thétis?_ –Ela indagou pasma ao se deparar com os olhos azuis da sereia, sempre tão bela, agora com visíveis olheiras sinal de uma noite mal dormida.

-Lara, eu vim aqui pra; começou Thétis aproximando-se da jovem no sofá, mas Lara a interpelou.

-Já sei! Veio buscar o imbecil, o pústula, daquele seu marido não foi? –Lara vociferou rolando os olhos. –Mas, saiba, antes de qualquer coisa, que aquele idiota é todo seu e que o expulsei a ponta pés daqui agora a pouco!

A jovem se justificou apontando a porta, afinal, estava de pijama e aquilo poderia dar margem a idéias inimagináveis na cabeça da sereia. Aliás, de qualquer mulher que estivesse na mesma situação que a de Thétis.

-Eu sei; disse Thétis com um olhar triste. –Acabei de vê-lo fugir do seu cachorro e pular para dentro do carro antes de desaparecer daqui; a jovem completou deixando a outra boquiaberta.

-Mas então; começou Lara depositando o cãozinho no sofá e se levantando. –O que raios você veio fazer aqui? Me matar por tentar 'roubar' o seu marido? Acredite, seu crime será em vão... Eu não suporto nem a idéia de voltar a ver a cara daquele idiota, portanto, como disse ele é todo seu. Nem mesmo na hipótese de que ele fosse o ultimo homem da face da terra e eu, a ultima mulher, designada a repovoar o mundo, acredite, eu iria pensar na possibilidade de querer alguma coisa com aquele idiota pretensioso e... Enfim, a humanidade entraria em extinção e...

-Espera! Espera...; Thétis gesticulou interrompendo-a. Estava ficando zonza com tudo aquilo. –Não é nada disso, eu vim te avisar sobre a Marin; ela completou.

-O que houve com ela? –Lara quase gritou aflita por saber o que poderia ter acontecido à amiga.

-Ela deu a luz ontem à noite; respondeu Thétis e Lara tombou para trás caindo de volta do sofá. Se Ramón não tivesse sido rápido teria sido esmagado pela dona, que sequer se recordara que estava ali.

-Não é possível! Ainda faltavam alguns dias pro bebê nascer e... Porque raios não me avisaram? –Lara gritou indignada.

-Parece que o parto se adiantou, mas nós tentamos lhe avisar o problema é que você parecia ter desligado o telefone, aí não conseguimos entrar em contato; explicou Thétis e Lara percebeu a mágoa que havia por detrás dos olhos azuis da sereia.

O que era mais do que óbvio afinal, que mulher estaria feliz depois do marido ter passado a noite com uma ex.?

Thétis aparentemente não sabia disso, da sua história com Milo no passado, mas no mínimo deveria desconfiar e o acontecido à noite passada deveria ter sido um verdadeiro combustível para atiçar fogo em suas desconfianças e incertezas.

Mas independente disso e independente da forma como aquilo havia acontecido à noite passada, ou melhor, 'não acontecido' no sentido real da palavra como fora o seu caso, aquela situação era uma verdadeira sessão de tortura pra qualquer mulher. A dúvida, a incerteza, tudo aquilo era um tormento. Sabia e muito bem, como era sentir-se assim. Mas o pior de tudo era que aquele inseto com as suas 'boas intenções' havia reforçado aquela infeliz idéia na cabeça da esposa... Não terem tido contato algum 'com o meio externo' fora culpa exclusiva de Milo, que desligara o celular e lhe aconselhara a fazer o mesmo, assim como a desligar o telefone fixo também.

Dissera-lhe que nada melhor para se esquecer as magoas do que: 'Se desligar de tudo... '.

-Maldito inseto! –Lara vociferou baixinho.

-O que disse? –Thétis indagou confusa.

-Nada; respondeu Lara se voltando para a sereia. –Mas e a Marin, o bebê como eles estão?

-Estão bem; Thétis sorriu pela primeira vez, o que soou até estranho. –Marin deu a luz a uma linda menina, a qual decidiram chamar de Helena.

-Não sabia que ela e Aiolia já haviam escolhido o nome; Lara murmurou pensativa e então se voltou para Thétis. –Sabe em que hospital ela está?

-Sim; assentiu Thétis.

-Então espere eu me trocar e iremos pra lá; Lara se levantou do sofá. –Preciso ver a Marin e preciso conversar com você também, antes que aquele inseto invente alguma bobagem sem sentido.

-Como quiser; respondeu Thétis vendo a jovem se afastar até o quarto.

A sereia sentou-se resignada no sofá e Ramón, pulou para o seu colo. Estava na hora de definitivamente porem os pingos nos 'is'.

**Continua... **

* * *

_**N/A:** E aí gente curtiram? Espero q sim, e antes que atirem pedras no Milo, esperem, pq eu como já me disseram, eu também sou uma que creio que o Milo não é o ordinário que todo mundo pinta... E, vou provar isso a vcs! rsrsrs_

_Ah outra coisa..._

_**Momento Propaganda:** Queria lhes dizer que postei uma nova fic, dessa vez com um 'bronzeado' lindo e que eu adoro, o Ikki!.**'Vento no Litoral'**, essa é a minha nova história, uma história com um casal que tanto adoro: Ikki e a sua doce Esmeralda. Um navio, uma tempestade. Um naufrágio e ele despertou no inferno, mas... Foi salvo por um anjo. Uma profecia e seus destinos estão irremediavelemnte entrelaçados..._

_Espero que curtam mais essa história! _

_Agora vou nessa, um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Gente, antes de iniciar esse capítulo, gostaria de fazer um comunicado:_

_**"EU NÃO ODEIO A SAORI, TÁ?"**_

_Eu só precisava de uma garota chata, fútil, que se achasse a 'Senhora de tudo e de todos', enfim, uma espécie de patricinha corrompida a La Paris Hilton... rsrs_

_Muita gente me perguntou isso, mas é sério, não tenho nada contra a Saori, só a escolhi como a "vilã" dessa história. XD_

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 30: A verdade sobre Shina**

**I – O milagre da maternidade**

Assim que chegou ao hospital Lara pediu a uma das enfermeiras que a levasse até o berçário, já que ainda faltava um certo tempo para que chegasse o horário de visitas e pudesse ver a amiga. Thétis lhe disse que esperaria do lado de fora. Chegando lá, não pôde deixar de sorrir pelo que viu. Aiolia, o leão, jazia com uma expressão boba na face, enquanto contemplava através do vidro a pequena Helena. Parecia um menino, maravilhado com um novo brinquedo. Aproximou-se silenciosa, sentindo até mesmo pena em ter que desfazer aquele encanto que envolvia o rapaz, o encanto de ter se tornado pai.

-Bom dia paizão de primeira viagem; Lara sorriu divertida chamando a atenção do rapaz pondo-se a fitar também o pequeno bebê por detrás do vidro. –Precisava ver a sua cara agora...

-É mesmo é? –Indagou Aiolia e então voltou a fitar a filha novamente.

-É sim, mas como está a Marin? –Indagou Lara que havia identificado logo de cara qual era Helena: uma garotinha de bochechas rosadas e cabelo cor de fogo.

-Bem... Tirando o fato dela estranhamente me olhar com uma espécie de desejo assassino após o parto, como se eu fosse o único culpado pelo que ela passou a noite passada... Bem, ela está bem sim; Aiolia se voltou para a amiga ao seu lado que sorriu.

-Bom, na verdade você tem a sua parcela de culpa, meu amigo; Lara brincou vendo o rapaz franzir o cenho. –Não tiro a razão dela.

-Mas eu não fiz a Heleninha sozinho, poxa! –Ele se defendeu.

-Por isso mesmo, acho que o correto seria que as dores do parto fossem divididas entre o casal e não que as mulheres passassem por todo aquele martírio sozinhas; Lara completou vendo Aiolia rolar os olhos. –Não é justo, que os homens façam parte apenas do processo inicial de se gerar um filho.

-Zeus, me prometa que não vai baixar a feminista agora, sim? –Aiolia pediu quase que suplicante. –Acredite dar apoio a Marin nesse momento pode significar eu ter que fazer uma vasectomia urgente na próxima meia hora...

-Tudo bem; Lara gesticulou com ambas as mãos e não conteve uma sonora gargalhada que logo conteve, ao se recordar que estava num hospital e também devido ao olhar cortante do amigo sobre si. –Eu juro, não apoiarei a Marin dessa vez; ela completou e o rapaz suspirou aliviado.

**II – Cartas na mesa**

O horário de visitas não tardou a chegar e da mesma forma se foi. Marin estava ótima, aliás, aquela velha história de que a maternidade deixava as mulheres ainda mais belas, era verdade. A amiga estava radiante e foi com um largo sorriso que abandonou aquele quarto, vendo a amiga amamentar pela primeira vez a pequena Helena diante do olhar extasiado de Aiolia que acompanhava a tudo de perto.

E é óbvio que Marin quis a todo custo saber como estava após o desastre da noite passada, no entanto, a cortara, assim como fizera com Aiolia quando o mesmo lhe indagou sobre isso. Só lhe dissera que estava triste sim, mas que depois conversariam, afinal, a amiga tinha coisas muito mais importantes com o que se preocupar no momento. Não pretendia encher a cabeça da amiga com as suas dores e tão pouco lhe contando sobre o disparate cometido por Milo naquela manhã.

Quando por fim chegou à portaria do hospital se espantou, porque Thétis, como o prometido, ainda lhe esperava.

-Podemos conversar agora? –Indagou Thétis se voltando para a jovem e então apontou uma pequena cantina logo mais a frente.

-Claro; respondeu Lara seguindo a jovem.

Sentaram-se numa mesa um pouco mais afastada de um grupo de estudantes de medicina que conversavam sobre trabalho. Thétis suspirou depois de tomar um grande gole do suco de laranja que havia pedido, como se com isso conseguisse forças e então se voltou para Lara:

-Eu estou grávida; ela murmurou.

-O que? –Lara indagou confusa. –Por acaso não é do Milo? Aliás, porque é que está me contando isso?

-Ao contrário, é dele sim, mas se eu contar é bem possível que aquele cabeça dura pense que é do Julian; Thétis respondeu com tristeza brincando distraidamente com o canudinho dentro do copo.

-É, pelo que ele me disse, acredito que ele vá mesmo pensar dessa forma; respondeu Lara ao se recordar das palavras do rapaz.

-Ele, te disse alguma coisa? –Thétis indagou suplicante.

-Não muito, afinal, os seus planos eram me beijar a força e não trocar confidencias, ou melhor, me usar como analista e contar os seus problemas e; Lara ponderou vendo que os orbes da sereia jaziam rasos de água. –Me desculpe, eu não quis ter dito isso, da mesma forma que não quis tê-lo beijado hoje de manhã e...

-Tudo bem; Thétis a interpelou ao perceber o quanto a jovem estava confusa e desconcertada. –Eu conheço o meu marido e acredito em você. Vê-lo sair correndo descalço e desesperado daquele jeito, só confirma o que você acaba de me dizer. Ontem, aliás, faz dias que discutimos, mas ontem ele estava disposto a me irritar, a chamar a minha atenção, então, eu presumo que ele tenha mesmo tentado algo com relação a você. Essa deve ser a forma que ele deve ter escolhido para me punir pelo meu 'romance secreto' com Julian Solo, mas detalhe, algo que só existe na mente dele; completou a sereia.

-O Milo é doente; Lara murmurou perplexa. –Eu disse pra ele que ele devia estar endoidando das idéias, porque mulher alguma se casa com um homem pensando em outro; a jovem completou gesticulando displicente.

_-Eu me casei;_ respondeu Thétis e Lara a fitou chocada. –É por isso que ele se sente tão inseguro quanto à presença do Julian. Eu amei demais aquele homem e quando decidi me envolver com o Milo foi uma espécie de vingança contra o Julian, por ele ter me abandonado.

Lara suspirou e então se voltou para a sereia. Havia chegado o momento de por todas as cartas na mesa, aliás, parecia que boa parte delas já haviam sido postas pela sereia.

-Me diga uma coisa, já não é mais segredo pra você o meu envolvimento com o Milo no passado não é? Que na verdade fomos bem mais que _'bons amigos'?_

-Não; Thétis murmurou com um leve menear de cabeça. Sabia o que viria depois e estava preparada para isso.

-Me diga, é verdade também que se envolveu com o Milo, sabendo que eu estava com ele? –Lara indagou com seriedade, talvez como poucas vezes fizera na vida. Marin sempre lhe afirmara isso, que não havia como Thétis não ter percebido a sua relação com Milo. –Isso é algo que vem me atormentando durante anos; ela completou.

-A principio não; Thétis respondeu sincera. –Quando eu comecei a sair com o Milo, ele me disse que vocês eram bons amigos e como no restaurante vocês nunca se comportaram como um casal, eu pensei que isso fosse verdade, mesmo que no fundo eu tivesse lá uma ponta de desconfiança já que ele sempre se negou à nos apresentar pessoalmente inventando uma desculpa ou outra.

-Mas espera um pouco; Lara a interpelou. –Isso quer dizer que você sabia sim quem eu era, então porque negou isso quando fomos apresentadas no casamento da Marin?

Aquela confissão desfazia o teatro que a sereia havia montado nos dias em que passaram na casa de praia e também acendia o pavio de uma explosão que logo viria.

-Sim, eu sabia, mas o que eu podia fazer? –Thétis gesticulou.

-Quem sabe me dizer a verdade...; Lara bufou.

Lara estava perplexa e porque não dizer com uma tremenda raiva da sereia? Ela havia compactuado com a traição de Milo e mesmo que houvessem se passado anos e que aquilo não houvesse acontecido da forma mesquinha que Marin deduzira, afinal, Thétis dissera que não sabia disso a principio, aquilo reabria uma ferida há muito tempo fechada.

-É isso que eu estou tentando fazer agora, por favor, me ouça Lara; pediu a sereia. –Como disse, eu não sabia a principio o que você e ele tinham, no entanto, quando ele me pediu em casamento e me convidou para morar com ele na Grécia eu descobri toda a verdade.

-E ainda sim, aceitou se casar com ele? –Lara arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim; continuou Thétis deixando que grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos. –Porque como disse eu queria me vingar do Julian. O Milo me fez o pedido numa tarde em frente ao meu antigo restaurante, só que assim que o fez, o seu amigo apareceu deu um soco na cara dele e disse pra ele nunca mais se aproximar de você ou dele; completou a sereia.

-Fala do Aiolos? –Indagou Lara. Era a segunda vez que ouvia aquilo, mas agora de uma outra perspectiva.

-Sim, ele semeou a verdade e o Milo teve que me contar o resto. Enfim, em resumo eu me senti péssima com aquilo, mas o que estava sentido por conta do desprezo do Julian era maior por isso eu aceitei o pedido do Milo mesmo assim. Mesmo sabendo que outra mulher, no caso você, poderia estar sofrendo muito mais do que eu ao saber sobre aquilo. Eu só não sabia é que os deuses seriam misericordiosos para comigo e que no fim, eu acabasse me apaixonando verdadeiramente pelo Milo. Eu o amo Lara, amo demais e foi graças ao amor dele que pude esquecer Julian Solo; Thétis encerrou seu relato.

Alguns instantes de silencio se passaram e Lara piscou seguidas vezes antes de se voltar para a sereia.

_-Mas que história...;_ ela suspirou balançando a cabeça para ambos os lados. Parecia que tudo, seu passado, suas lembranças houvessem sido sacudidas como a poeira de um tapete velho.

-Me perdoa? –Thétis segurou firmemente as mãos da jovem sobre a mesa, para o espanto da mesma.

-Que, que isso... É, é passado; Lara murmurou quase que constrangida. –Além do que, você não sabia, sem contar que, acredite você me livrou de um grande mal por assim dizer, então eu teria é que lhe agradecer e não perdoar...

Lara percebeu o olhar confuso e quase chocado da sereia e então abrandou, mudou o seu tom, afinal, fosse o que fosse Milo era o homem que a mulher que ali estava amava.

-Quer dizer... São águas passadas e não teria dado certo mesmo, então, não há o que perdoar; Lara completou, mas ainda via aquele brilho triste nos olhos da sereia, mesmo depois de um singelo sorriso.

_O que fazer...;_ ela pensou. E o pior é que agora sabia que o paspalho daquele inseto realmente amava a esposa e que a maluquice que havia cometido de manhã havia sido uma infantilidade, uma bobagem. Como a própria Thétis dissera, inflamado pelo ciúmes e desconfiança ele só desejava 'dar lhe o troco' e foi o que fez.

_Homens... todos iguais...; _Lara bufou antes de se voltar para a jovem a sua frente. Era uma idéia maluca a que acabara de passar por sua cabeça, mas de uma forma estranha, sentia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Aquela criança, não podia simplesmente 'nascer sem pai', mesmo que o pai em questão fosse um completo idiota...

-Olha, eu sei, eu sei que eu vou me arrepender muito por isso, mas; começou Lara. –Mas, olha, eu lhe prometo que vou tentar conversar com ele. Aquele imbecil não pode simplesmente abandonar a mulher que ama por conta de uma insegurança boba como essa, não depois de ter conseguido o mais difícil que foi conquistar o seu coração. Porque, acredite, aquele cretino te ama; completou Lara.

É, não era do tipo que bancava a boa samaritana todos os dias, mas naquela situação em especial, havia visto a necessidade de se prestar a ajudar. Havia visto nos olhos azuis de Thétis que a sereia não sabia por onde começar e que já se via saindo como perdedora naquela batalha. Não podia permitir isso, afinal, após aquela conversa franca e cheia de revelações eram quase que: '_amigas... '. _

-Obrigada; murmurou Thétis depois de alguns instantes de silencio e dessa vez realmente sorriu, um sorriso sincero de gratidão.

**III – O retorno de Lady Médici **

Lara passou o resto do dia deitada no sofá e tentando organizar tudo o que acontecera nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas. Era muita informação. Primeiro, diferente do que pensara, Shura não correra até sua porta implorar pelo seu perdão, o que só comprovava que realmente não tinha defesas, explicações contra o acontecido à noite passada, por mais que ardentemente desejasse que ele as tivesse. Saber finalmente que fora Thétis quem lhe indicara à Juan, só serviu para deixá-la com mais raiva, afinal, ele havia confiado 'em uma estranha', mas não nela e aberto sua vida para a sereia.

E por mais que Thétis tivesse lhe afirmado que o showzinho de Saori a noite passada não tivesse sido mais do que isso, porque o rapaz de fato já havia mesmo acabado tudo com ela, bem, não conseguia acreditar naquilo. E o pior era que aquilo também somava a grande lista nomeada: _'Os segredos que escondo da Lara' _que ele havia criado.

Sentia-se suja, usada, uma idiota por ter se entregado de tal forma ao que estava sentindo por ele. Não importava quantas vezes Thétis houvesse lhe dito: _'Ele lhe ama... Ele lhe ama!'._

O que aquela mulher esperava? Que as palavras daquela que até bem pouco tempo atrás era considerada sua 'pior inimiga' fosse capaz de fazê-la se esquecer de tudo aquilo? Definitivamente não, e se Shura mentira para si, certamente, também mentiria para a Sereia, quem sabe... _Para conseguir o trabalho no restaurante?_

_Aquilo tudo chegava a ser deprimente..._ Pensar que Thétis fizera aquilo como uma forma de se redimir pelo que havia feito no passado?

_'Ajudar Shura a se estabelecer pra que ele seja um bom namorado pra Lara...' ._

Será que ela realmente achava que era tão simples assim? Não, não era. E mais, não precisava daquilo do seu sentimento de piedade por ter sido 'a mulher traida da vez', já que agora a situação se invertia e era a sereia quem se sentia traída e que necessitava de sua ajuda. No entanto, o mais estranho é que não conseguia sentir raiva dela, de Thétis, mesmo depois de tudo e o que mais lhe atormentava era perceber que ainda era a mesma Lara de três anos atras...

Havia se comportado da mesma forma de sempre, havia acreditado demais no sexo oposto e ele, ele a havia decepcionado como todos os outros. Se não fosse pela parcela de raiva que estava sentido pelo disparate de Milo mais cedo e pela felicidade em conhecer a pequena Helena, certamente estaria dirigindo toda a sua fúria sobre o espanhol e a sua amante, Saori Kido, mas com tanta coisa pululando em sua cabeça os acessos de raiva que tinha contra Shura e as possíveis crises de choro depois disso, se intercalavam com outras coisas, como: O que faria agora que havia perdido o emprego? Ou então, como é que cometeria o milagre de conseguir conversar com Milo, após quase tê-lo _'aleijado'? _

Enfim, sua cabeça jazia mais confusa que nunca e se recordar de Aiolos, ter provas vindas de pessoas 'neutras' a respeito do que ele realmente sentia por si, a estava confundindo ainda mais. Como aquilo doía, pensar que talvez desde o princípio, o interpretara mal e possivelmente diante da cegueira que o ciúmes lhe causava não havia percebido que do seu jeito, ele também lhe amava em silencio.

_**Trimmmmmmmmmmmmm!**_

-Já vai! –Lara gritou antes de se levantar do sofá ao ouvir a campainha tocar. Ramón já jazia a postos em frente à porta caso precisasse caçar novamente.

Abriu a porta preguiçosamente sem sequer olhar para o possível visitante que batia a sua porta.

_-Olá Lara..._

_**-**__**Você? **_–Lara indagou sem conseguir esconder o visível desgosto ao vislumbrar o par de orbes claros de Shina a sua frente, sem dúvida alguma a última pessoa no mundo que gostaria de ver naquele momento. –O que quer? –Ela indagou ríspida a ponto de bater a porta na cara da amiga.

-Conversar com você; disse Shina e foi direto ao assunto. –Conversar sobre o Aiolos...

-E o que nós teríamos para conversar sobre ele?

-Diria que muita coisa; Shina respondeu com pesar diante da frieza da jovem. –Como, por exemplo, o amor que ele sente por você;

-Olha, Shina, veja bem, acredite, hoje eu estou passando por um dos piores momentos de toda a minha vida, e se você veio até aqui pra tentar fazer ponte entre eu e o covarde do Aiolos que sequer teve coragem de vir até aqui, saiba que perdeu o seu tempo!

-Lara, ele sequer sabe que estou aqui. Aiolia ligou pra gente assim que desembarcamos no aeroporto, avisando sobre o nascimento da filha e ele foi direto pra lá; murmurou Shina e ao perceber que a jovem ia mesmo fechar a porta em sua cara suplicou. –Por favor, me ouça Lara, me ouça somente uma vez! Por cinco minutos e se ainda sim não acreditar em nada do que eu disser pode me expulsar da sua casa, eu juro!

Lara ponderou vendo apenas os orbes verdes e aflitos de Shina pela fresta da porta, então finalmente a abriu deixando que a jovem passasse.

-Cinco minutos; ela disse caminhando até o sofá e se sentando.

-Obrigada; Shina agradeceu fechando a porta para depois se sentar em frente à amiga no outro sofá. –Bem, acho melhor começar pelo principio, então, bem, quanto à viagem que fizemos até Florença...

-Se pretende falar sobre isso já pode ir; Lara a cortou ríspida. –Sinto muito que seu pai tenha falecido e sei que o Aiolos foi até lá com você por conta disso, Marin e Aiolia me contaram; ela completou e até mesmo se surpreendeu por sido capaz de tamanha frieza com relação ao assunto.

-Bom, sim, mas saiba que se ele não te contou nada naquela noite, foi por que; Shina tentou argumentar mais uma vez.

-Foi por que você pediu, porque pensou que saber sobre o acontecido fosse _'atrapalhar a felicidade de Aiolia e Marin num dia tão importante quanto o de seu casamento'_; Lara repetiu maquinalmente como se estivesse imitando Aiolia, quando lhe dissera aquilo.

-Será que dá pra deixar de ser tão teimosa e me escutar? –Shina vociferou cansada de ser cortada. –Acredite isso, não é nem um quarto da história que tenho pra lhe contar; ela completou.

-E se eu te disser que não estou nem um pouco disposta a te ouvir? –Lara vociferou no mesmo tom.

-Eu te digo, que irá me escutar querendo ou não; Shina respondeu vendo a amiga cruzar os braços e fitar o teto. –Você sequer faz idéia do que o Aiolos significa pra mim e ter desistido dele pra que você pudesse ficar com ele, já que é você que ele ama, foi a decisão mais difícil que tomei na minha vida; confessou Shina.

-Ah é? Então confessa que sempre foi apaixonada por ele?

-Fui sim, eu o amei demais e ainda amo, mas não da forma que você imagina, dessa forma egoísta. Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero que ele seja feliz. Já me conformei com a idéia de que ele nunca vai me amar como mulher, no entanto eu quero que o meu sacrifício não tenha sido em vão, portanto a Senhorita, Dona Lara Petrakis, vai me ouvir até o final! –Shina sentenciou.

Lara suspirou e mais uma vez fitou o teto, em sinal de desdém. Shina, porem aproveitou a brecha para começar a falar.

-Você se lembra do Tom, meu primeiro namorado? –Ela indagou e a amiga se voltou confusa para si.

-É claro que me lembro... O atacante do segundo ano do time de futebol do colégio: Tomas Cavalcanti. Alto, moreno, musculoso. Lindo. O cara perfeito que todo mundo queria ter, mas que só você pode ter durante os últimos meses do ginásio. O que eu não consigo entender é o que ele tem haver com essa nossa conversa; murmurou Lara gesticulando displicente.

-Se lembra também da noite em que nos formamos na oitava série?

-Como não ia me recordar...; Lara suspirou. –Eu detestei o meu vestido, não tinha par pro baile e tive que servir de 'vela' pra Aiolia e Marin; a jovem completou desgostosa.

-Se lembra também que depois do baile a gente foi convidada pra uma festa na casa do Tom? Os pais dele não estavam em casa e nós os formandos íamos passar o fim de semana lá?

-É claro, mas detalhe; Lara ponderou se empertigando no sofá. –_**Eu**_ _não fui convidada!_ _**Você**_ foi uma das únicas convidadas pra aquela que era mais uma das conhecidas: _'festas do grupo mais velho' _que o Tom armava, quase que uma versão brasileira daqueles filmecos americanos que a gente assistia quando adolescente. Geralmente somente o pessoal do primeiro ano em diante é que era convidado, a não ser quando o Tom gostava de alguma garota mais nova que fora o seu caso, ou os amigos dele gostassem de alguma outra garota também mais nova. No entanto, eu volto a repetir, o que isso tudo tem haver com a nossa conversa?

-Se lembra que o Aiolos foi até aquela festa também?

-É claro, ele estava no segundo ano e o mais importante, o que ele fez naquela festa foi motivo de fofocas pelo colégio quase que o ano seguinte inteiro. Bater no Tom por _ciúmes de você_, quase causou a expulsão do Aiolos do colégio; Lara completou tristemente.

Aquilo a havia deixado arrasada, afinal, só provava que ele estava a fim da 'garota nova' a que havia acabado de chegar da Itália e havia facilmente adentrado o grupo de amigos, diferente de si, que o conhecia a vida toda e nem por isso conseguira lhe arrancar uma fagulha de sentimento, um único olhar, que não fosse aquele de irmão mais velho. A verdade é que a briga interna, a rivalidade que adquirira por Shina, havia se dado desde esse infeliz episódio.

-Lara, não foi por isso que o Aiolos bateu no Tom; Shina suspirou.

-Ah não? E por que mais seria? –Lara quase gritou.

-Porque o Tom tentou me forçar àquela noite; disse Shina e tinha os olhos rasos d água.

-O que? –Lara piscou confusa, não uma, mas várias vezes. –Como assim? Vocês eram o casal perfeito, vocês eram invejados por todos no colégio... Como é que uma coisa dessas pôde acontecer? Aliás, nunca ninguém ficou sabendo nada sobre isso; ela completou.

-Eu sei, e devo isso ao Aiolos; murmurou Shina. –Eu estava confusa, estava envergonhada e não queria que todos soubessem o que havia acontecido, então, o Aiolos obrigou o Tom a espalhar isso pelo colégio e nunca mais se aproximar de mim. Por isso nós sempre estávamos juntos, pra que o boato de que ele havia brigado com o Tom por minha causa fosse confirmado.

-Eu, eu não posso acreditar; Lara sentia a cabeça dar voltas e tão pouco conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. –Não posso acreditar que a garota popularidade que era você tenha se comportado como a '_menininha inocente e virgem... '._

-Talvez porque eu fosse; Shina murmurou e Lara se voltou para si.

-Por favor, Shina! Até parece que você não conhecia as festas do Tom e do pessoal do segundo ano? Bebida, muita bebida, música alta e sexo; ela completou.

-Eu sei; Shina baixou a cabeça e depois se voltou para o olhar inquisidor da amiga. –Só que eu realmente não estava preparada pra aquilo, eu fingia ser o que não era. Aquela que todos conheciam não era a verdadeira Shina, que mesmo tendo namorado os garotos mais bonitos do colégio só foi de fato perder a virgindade aos dezoito, quase dezenove anos, depois que entrei pra faculdade.

-Por Zeus Shina! –Lara exasperou. –Como assim dezoito, dezenove? Me recordo e muito bem de você me dando conselhos de como não tornar a minha próxima noite com o Jabu num desastre como havia sido a primeira. Nessa época eu tinha dezesseis anos a mesma idade que você, e você depois de terminar com o Tom estava de namorado novo aquele tal de... como era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, sim, Thiago Vasconcellos o garoto mais galinha do colégio e...

-Nada! –Shina a cortou. –Eu fiz com o Thiago o mesmo que fiz com todos os outros até conhecer o Giovanni na faculdade, por quem eu de fato me apaixonei: _fugi._ Fugi de todos eles quando sentia que aquela brincadeira de menina, de _Lolita_ que se achava dona da situação estava fugindo do controle. E sabe por que eu fazia isso?

-Não faço a menor idéia; Lara murmurou sincera. –Você sempre teve os garotos mais bonitos do colégio, da faculdade... Enfim, o tipo de homem que toda mulher sonha ter sempre esteve aos seus pés à vida toda. E quanto ao Giovanni, eu sinto muito que ele tenha morrido naquele acidente de carro pouco depois que vocês começaram a namorar, ele realmente era lindo e uma pessoa agradável. Você deve ter sofrido muito com a morte dele.

-Sofri sim e a morte dele me fez despencar mais uma vez no abismo que me acompanhava desde o colégio. Eu não havia esquecido o Aiolos, eu o amava, desde sempre, e aparecer a cada semestre com um namorado novo no colégio, ou então, sair com um cara diferente a cada fim de semana na época da faculdade nada mais era que uma tentativa vã de chamar a atenção dele;

-Então estamos quites; Lara murmurou com pesar. –Sabe por que o meu primeiro beijo foi com o Jabu? Por que ele acabou se tornando o meu primeiro namorado?

Shina negou com um leve menear de cabeça, mas no fundo sabia sim o porquê daquilo tudo: _Aiolos..._

-Sim, pelo mesmo motivo que você bancava a miss popularidade: _Aiolos._ A diferença é que depois do fracasso do namoro com o Jabu, ao contrário de você que sempre conseguiu conquistar os caras mais legais, bonitos, inteligentes e tudo mais, eu, eu só encontrei sapos pelo caminho.

-Lara; começou Shina, mas a amiga a calou com um aceno em pedido de silencio e então continuou.

-Sim, sapos, caras que me traíram, que não gostavam do meu cachorro e tão pouco de mim. Que dormiam de meia e que contrariavam a regra de: _homem sarado, mas sem cérebro_. Eram baixinhos, franzinos e muitas vezes apesar de serem copias idênticas de um autêntico _Peter Parker_ com óculos de fundo de garrafa e tudo, nem ao menos sabiam a raiz quadrada de um número que tivesse mais que um dígito. Enfim, eu nunca conheci um _Homem-Aranha_ de verdade e tão pouco _Super-Mans_ como os que você conheceu; ela completou por fim.

-Não pense que minha vida amorosa foi melhor que a sua; revidou Shina.

-Bom, pelo menos a sua primeira vez não foi com alguém que tinha tanta pressa de acabar quanto teve de começar. Acredite, eu poderia ter ficado traumatizada com o desempenho na velocidade da luz do Jabu que não melhorou muito, mesmo depois do que agora eu sei, suas dicas tiradas daquelas revistinhas de astral e coisas do tipo; Lara rolou os olhos sarcástica e Shina não conteve um meio sorriso.

-E pior é que era de lá mesmo que eu retirava os meus discursos de _'mulher fatal'_ e _'deusa do sexo'_; a jovem sorriu e Lara sorriu de volta ao encarar a amiga. Estavam desviando do assunto em questão, mas estava sendo bom, finalmente, dizerem uma a outra tudo aquilo que haviam omitido em todos aqueles anos.

-É estranho a gente estar tendo essa conversa, você não acha? –Indagou Lara. –É como se até então fossemos duas desconhecidas que viviam sob identidades secretas.

-É sim, mas ouça-me Lara, isso não é tudo. Sabe por que eu vivi a vida toda desse jeito? Tentando ser o que não era? Por que o meu pai faleceu e eu sequer o fui velar? Sequer fiquei sabendo de sua morte?

-Não; Lara respondeu séria diante dos olhos marejados da amiga.

-Por culpa exatamente do meu pai; murmurou Shina e grossas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. –Quando eu tinha treze anos, minha mãe ficou muito doente, de cama, e um certo dia depois do colégio eu cheguei em casa e descobri que o câncer havia vencido a luta que travava contra ela. Um mês depois, cheguei de novo do colégio, mas sabe o que eu encontrei? O meu pai se agarrando com a minha tia, a única irmã da minha mãe...

-Shina; Lara murmurou tristemente e Shina pediu que a deixasse continuar com um breve aceno.

-É por isso Lara, é por isso que me tornei o que sou. Obriguei meu pai a me deixar estudar aqui no Brasil, onde poderia ficar bem longe dele, morando com um parente distante e desde então, eu coloquei na cabeça que todos os homens eram tão vis quanto o meu pai foi com a minha mãe. Todos, menos um: _Aiolos._ Quando Aiolos me ajudou a escapar do Tom aquela noite eu me apaixonei por ele, por que ele era diferente de todos os outros. Ele sabia respeitar uma mulher, ele era nobre, gentil e me deu o apoio que nunca tive nem mesmo do meu pai, que pareceu satisfeito com a decisão da própria filha em morar longe de si para que assim pudesse ter quantas amantes quisesse. E cada namorado que eu arrumava e depois descartava por medo de me envolver ou então de me apaixonar, era como se eu desse um tiro no meu pai. Eu passei a tratar os homens da mesma forma que achava que meu pai travava todas as mulheres

-Eu, eu sinto muito Shina; Lara murmurou com tristeza.

-Nos últimos anos meu pai tentou fazer contato comigo, acho que sabia que morreria logo. Talvez ele quisesse me pedir perdão, me pedir desculpas, mas eu não aceitei qualquer aproximação. E o pior é que no fundo eu me arrependo disso, porque eu nunca o deixei nem ao menos tentar se explicar. Ele poderia ter se apaixonado verdadeiramente pela minha tia, minha mãe poderia ter vivido sem amá-lo a vida toda, mas no fim, essas perguntas ficaram na minha cabeça, ficarão para sempre, porque todos os personagens dessa história já não vivem mais pra que eu possa perguntar qual é a verdade.

Lara não sabia o que dizer ao fim do relato da amiga. Ali sentada naquele sofá, quase que encolhida e com os olhos rasos d água, mais parecia uma garotinha triste e desprotegida. Levantou-se e caminhou até a amiga, sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou apertado.

Sem conseguir agüentar segurar o nó apertado em sua garganta, Shina chorou, chorou e chorou em silencio no ombro da amiga por longos minutos.

Era inacreditável que todo aquele tempo houvesse idealizado algo que de fato a jovem não era, pensou Lara. Por mais que ela se esforçasse pra esconder esse lado frágil, a verdade é que se tivesse tido a sensibilidade de Aiolos, teria percebido aquela falseta antes. Sua vida não fora fácil, mas tão pouco fora a de Shina; Lara suspirou pesadamente. De fato, cada um tinha 'a sua cruz' pra carregar.

-Lara; Shina se afastou do abraço protetor da amiga. –Eu lhe peço desculpas se por acaso eu lhe ofendi, se enfim, agora você já sabe o que me ligava ao Aiolos. Ele era o único que sabia o porquê de eu realmente não falar com o meu pai, ele era o único em que eu confiava plenamente e é por isso que ele viajou comigo. Ele te ama, te ama demais! De uma oportunidade a ele, pra que ele possa se explicar, por favor, isso é tudo o que eu lhe peço.

-Está bem Shina, eu prometo que se ele aparecer aqui eu irei ouvi-lo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou aceitar as desculpas dele. Já estou cansada dos homens, das suas mentiras e...

_-Dio,_ você e o Shura brigaram? –Indagou Shina diante do olhar rancoroso da amiga, só agora se recordando do espanhol.

-É, a gente terminou e eu descobri que o príncipe encantado realmente não existe, mas por favor, não me peça detalhes, sim?

-Tudo bem; disse Shina diante do pedido da jovem. –Você tem razão a grande maioria dos homens não passam de insetos, de pragas peçonhentas, mas...

-Por falar em pragas e insetos, já que estamos pela primeira vez sendo completamente sinceras uma com a outra; disse Lara. –Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa;

-E o que é? –Indagou Shina.

-Por que você detesta tanto o Milo? Eu te juro, eu tentei entender, mas até hoje não consegui chegar a alguma conclusão.

Shina suspirou pesadamente antes de responder.

-Quer mesmo saber?

-É claro; respondeu Lara e a amiga suspirou mais uma vez, antes de dizer alguma coisa.

-Muito bem, há três anos, eu estava naquele restaurante japonês...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/A:** E aí gente, estão surpresas (os) com a revelação da verdadeira face da Shina? Eu imagino que sim, porque desde o começo dessa história recebi muitos reviews, diria que, indignados com a suposta relação dela com o Aiolos... rsrs_

_Mais revelações vem por aí, aguardem... rsrs_

_Bjus! _

_P.s.: Não deixem de comentar, please?_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

Oi gente linda! Tudo bom? Sinceramente eu espero que sim! Bom, desculpe a demora em atualizar, mas é que estive viajando. Semana passada fui a praia tomar banho de... **_Chuva?_** Sim chuva, choveu pra caramba nos três dias que passei no litoral... É acho q sou meio azarada (_meio? XD_). Eu, uma criatura desprovida de cor fui pra praia pensando em pegar um bronze, mas num deu e tive que me contentar em voltar pra casa com a parência 'fatasmagórica' de sempre! rsrsrs

Agora chega de lero e vamos a história né?

No fim do cap. estão os devidos agradecimentos a todos os reviews que recebi.

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Verdades que destroem o coração**

**I – Urgência em comprar inseticida**

_"... Eu estava sentada na varanda do restaurante. O dia estava claro e fresco enquanto tomava um suco e foi então que, **ele**, apareceu. Alto, bem vestido, e dono dos mais belos orbes azuis que havia conhecido até então. Ele retirou os óculos de sol e me disse se podia me fazer companhia. Encantada por seu cavalheirismo e também por sua beleza, aceitei almoçar junto dele. A conversa fluiu muito bem, rimos e nos divertimos juntos conversando sobre coisas banais e também sobre trabalho, como se fossemos velhos conhecidos. Nisso, descobri que ele estava no país a negócios. Sem saber porque aceitei também que, aquele estranho, me acompanhasse de volta ao trabalho... O escritório jazia praticamente vazio, e somente a mocinha da portaria já havia retornado do almoço..."._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_-Poxa vida, parece que esse povo não está a fim de trabalhar hoje não! Saí depois deles para o almoço, no entanto, ninguém retornou ainda; Shina sorriu enquanto empilhava alguns papéis em cima da mesa._

_O rapaz sempre atento aos seus movimentos, apenas sorriu, vendo-a continuar a organizar suas coisas e agora se direcionar até um armário de ferro logo atrás da mesa. _

_-Me desculpe Milo, mas estou mesmo muito ocupada hoje. Obrigada por ter me acompanhado, aliás, foi um prazer lhe conhecer, mas, por favor, não entenda isso como uma indelicadeza de minha parte; ela continuou de costas para o rapaz e distraidamente organizando as pilhas de papel dentro do armário. Tinha que despedir-se dele, mas não queria ser indelicada, não depois de ter apreciado a sua compainha. -Você pode me passar o seu telefone, aí quem sabe a gente combina de sair um dia desses e..._

_-Imagine o prazer foi todo meu...; respondeu o rapaz, já as costas da jovem. Havia se aproximado silencioso como um gato. _

_Aquele sussurro grave em seu ouvido quase a fez derrubar a pilha de papéis que havia acabado de por sobre a prateleira. Não sabia como ele havia se aproximado rápido daquele jeito, sem que ao menos notasse e o calor que provinha de seu corpo, tão perto do seu, a fazia sentir uma espécie de vertigem. _

_Sentiu os lábios bem feitos do rapaz roçarem seu pescoço e então pousarem-se quentes e úmidos na curva suave de seus ombros. Provocante, insensato e também irresistível. Assim era aquele homem. Assim era Milo Athanasios..._

_Voltou-se para trás se deparando com os olhos azuis e enegrecidos que a fitavam. Desejo, mistério e paixão que pareciam tomar conta de si apenas com aquele olhar. Era um sentimento estranho aquele, nascido entre dois estranhos, mas forte o suficiente para romper qualquer barreira de impedimento, de racionalidade ou de qualquer que fosse o conceito de certo ou errado. _

_Ele se aproximou e então entrelaçou seus dedos entre os cabelos macios da jovem, bem próximos a sua nuca, ciente de que aquele sentimento palpável, quase pungente, também era sentido por ela. Algo inexplicável, porem que afetava a ambos de forma incontrolável e irresistível. _

_-Me perdoe, mas... Eu desejo fazer isso desde que te vi no restaurante e não posso esperar até que nos reencontremos de novo..._

_Após aquela confissão nada mais precisou ser dito por quem quer que fosse, seus lábios cobriram os dela com urgência e Shina não teve forças para resistir, entreabriu os lábios num fraco gemido. Milo era quente, lascivo, exigente, e seus lábios e sua língua pareciam mover-se com sincronia numa dança sensual, onde promessas veladas de um prazer insano e irresistível eram lançadas a cada partícula de seu corpo. Seu beijo lhe entorpecia a mente e a fazia perder-se num mundo de fantasias, onde nada seria negado e tudo seria colorido e infinito. _

_Suas mãos, seu corpo quente, cada vez mais próximos do seu... _

_Não foi preciso muito para que dali rumassem para a mesa vazia do escritório... __Suas pernas se entrelaçando na cintura dele, suas mãos agarrando-se ao seu pescoço e arranhando-o, enquanto aquele corpo pesado e másculo se comprimia sobre o seu e seus lábios e língua, deixavam um rastro quente como fogo sobre sua pele..._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

"_... Foi então que o celular dele tocou... Ele se afastou bruscamente, atendeu, murmurou meias palavras em resposta e então se voltou para mim: Eu te ligo! Pegou o numero do meu celular, o qual nunca usou e se foi me dando um frio beijo de despedida. O resto e como essa história toda terminou você sabe muito bem..."._

_Mas é claro que sabia;_ pensou Lara ainda remoendo os pormenores daquela história. Só agora conseguia entender todo aquele asco, aquela antipatia 'à primeira vista' que Shina sentia por Milo. Só agora podia imaginar, ver por um outro lado a reação de Shina quando há três anos apresentara Milo como seu namorado...

Só de imaginar sua cabeça dava voltas...

Imagine a aflição da amiga? Aquele era o mesmo homem com quem quase havia feito amor, se entregado de forma insana no escritório e que nunca mais sequer lhe ligara. A vontade que tinha era de matar aquele inseto depois disso, esmagá-lo. Como podia ter sido tão... tão baixo? _Talvez, tivesse sido a si mesma a ligar pra ele àquela hora..._

E o pior de tudo era que, agora via que a sua historia com ele não havia sido a pior no fim das contas. Shina, Thétis, a verdade é que as três haviam sofrido nas garras daquele inseto, mas de forma diferente.

No entanto, havia algo que ainda retumbava em sua mente... Porque Shina não havia lhe dito nada? Lhe alertado sobre o veneno do escorpião?

"_-Porque certamente você não iria acreditar em mim..."._

Fora isso que a amiga lhe dissera e o pior é que era verdade. Sempre tivera Shina como sua 'inimiga declarada' e acreditar nas boas intenções de um inimigo... É, definitivamente, aquilo seria algo improvável de se acontecer.

_-Homens... Arg! Por que esses seres desprovidos de cérebro têm que existir? Só pra tornar a nossa vida um inferno? _

Lara bufou para o cãozinho que a fitava em silencio no tapete.

-Ah, perdão Ramón, eu sei que, infelizmente, você também pertence a essa classificação de gênero, mas sei lá, acho que esse mal deve acometer somente a espécie humana do sexo masculino. Sei que há mais 'homens' fieis no mundo animal além dos cachorros. Não são os periquitos, papagaios e até cavalos marinhos que jamais desejam outra parceira até que a morte os separe? Se bem que, analisando melhor, os cachorros em especial não são bem tão fieis assim, a não ser a seus donos e...

Nesse instante a campainha tocou e a jovem interrompeu a 'sua conversa'. Ramón mais uma vez correu para a porta e pôs-se a latir. Talvez, feliz que aquela conversa houvesse sido encerrada.

_-Droga! Quem pode ser a essas horas? _

Lara resmungou caminhando até a porta. Fazia algumas horas que Shina havia partido e havia tomando um banho e se preparado para dormir. Mas quando abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, foi como se um velho fantasma houvesse lhe dado um belo sorriso de escárnio_: Uma camisa, talvez não tão velha, mas de um ex. a fitava convidativa..._

Uma onda de fúria subiu-lhe a cabeça e bateu a porta do guarda-roupa com toda a força que tinha pegando um pijama velho na cômoda e vestindo. O relato de Shina, a raiva que estava sentindo de Milo e também de Shura, formavam um emaranhado em sua cabeça e a fim de espantar aquele sentimento ruim, havia corrido até a cozinha pegado um pote enorme de sorvete de chocolate. O havia devorado quase que inteiro enquanto Ramón lhe servia de terapeuta e lhe ouvia difamar e praguejar contra o sexo oposto.

-Droga! Se for o idiota do Seiya, ah... Eu vou jogar um vaso na cabeça dele por me perturbar a essas horas e; Lara continuou a reclamar até chegar à porta e quando a abriu literalmente perdeu a fala.

Ramón latiu e balançou o rabo feliz com o que via e Lara lhe lançou um olhar cortante como se dissesse: _Traidor! Judas! _

_-Shura? _–Ela indagou por fim, se voltando para o rapaz a sua porta com um olhar quase que indiferente, apesar da surpresa.

-Lara, por favor, la gente precisa conversar; ele pediu simplesmente.

-Tem razão, a gente precisa; Lara respondeu e então estranhamente saiu a passos rápidos dali até o quarto, deixando o rapaz no vácuo.

Shura piscou confuso e então adentrou o apartamento fechando a porta atrás de si. Talvez, apesar de tudo aquela conversa não fosse ser tão difícil quanto imaginara. _É talvez... _

**II – Dois corações que sangram**

_Uma meia hora depois..._

Shura estava ficando impaciente...

Depois de lhe mandar entrar Lara correra até o quarto e se trancara lá. Obviamente, Shura correu até lá e bateu na porta chamando pela jovem que apenas lhe pediu de forma fria que esperasse. Não havia entendido aquilo e tão pouco a forma estranha como ela estava agindo, mas se ela pensava que o venceria pelo cansaço, estava muito enganada, pensou Shura. Ficaria ali até que a jovem saísse e aí sim teriam uma conversa descente, devia isso a ela.

Shura estava sentado no sofá e acariciava a cabeça de Ramón que havia pulado para seu colo, porem, o gesto era quase que maquinal, mesmo que o bichinho não percebesse. Foi então, que a porta do quarto abriu ruidosamente e a jovem saiu de lá de cabeça baixa e caminhou até o rapaz no sofá. E a seu ver, Shura percebeu que aquela situação estranha só havia se intensificado. Lara tinha um olhar frio e trazia coisas ainda mais estranhas na mão: Um bloquinho de papel para anotações, aparentemente cheio de números e rabiscos; uma caneta e também algo que reconheceu como uma camisa sua que havia esquecido na casa da jovem.

-Lara; começou Shura, afastando o cãozinho do colo e se levantando, porem, foi interrompido pelo tom frio e desprovido de emoção da jovem.

-Me diga... _Quanto é que eu lhe devo?_

-O que? –Shura indagou sem entender.

-Quanto é que eu lhe devo pelo _'serviço prestado'?_ –Lara continuou da mesma forma fria e calculada. –Estava tentando fazer as contas, mas não sei, talvez, você possa ter aumentado a quantia já que se trata de uma reles mortal a sua ultima cliente e não a _Deusa Kido_, o que sem dúvida aumenta o seu _'sacrifício'..._

Shura nada disse ou fez apenas fitou os olhos castanhos a sua frente, aqueles olhos de menina que hoje cintilavam um brilho frio como metal, o metal de uma espada afiada. Uma espada afiada que cintilava querendo cravar-se em seu peito. O que ela não sabia, era que já havia conseguido... Seu coração sangrava em silencio.

-Vamos, me diga quanto eu te devo! –Lara exigiu e dessa vez gritou lançando o bloquinho com seus cálculos e a camisa sobre o rapaz que continuou imóvel e calado. –Vamos, diga alguma coisa! É pouco? Se for o caso posso lhe dar metade e depois lhe pago o resto, afinal, como bem sabe sou uma mulher desempregada agora, no entanto, saiba que irei pagar cada centavo, cada centavo que lhe devo...

Lara estava alucinada, fitava o rapaz ali parado, as folhas do bloquinho caídas sobre o tapete... Se afastou e pegou a bolsa sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá. Retirou de lá a carteira e da mesma forma desesperada suas mãos retiraram um maço de notas as quais pegou e literalmente jogou na cara do rapaz, o que só serviu pra lhe irritar ainda mais. Shura mais uma vez nada fez, sequer se mexeu e aquilo fazia aumentar ainda mais a sua fúria.

Esperava tudo, que ele lhe esbofeteasse, que lhe xingasse, que risse dela, que tentasse se explicar talvez, mas nada, nenhuma palavra ou reação seja contrária ou não.

_-Vamos, diga alguma coisa!_ –Ela exasperou e agora grossas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. Não agüentava mais segurá-las.

Aproximou-se e começou a bater com ambas as mãos sobre o peito do rapaz, uma muralha de aço que aparentemente não conseguia ultrapassar. Queria feri-lo, não só fisicamente, mas também seu coração. Queria que sentisse o que estava sentindo.

E Shura por fim reagiu. Segurou ambos os pulsos da jovem que parou de gritar e lhe estapear, porem continuava a chorar copiosamente. Afastou-a de si e se abaixou juntado as anotações e as notas sobre o tapete. Lara o acompanhou com o olhar, mas dessa vez calada até que o rapaz se voltou pra si. Em seus olhos jazia o mesmo brilho frio e indiferente.

-Es pouco; ele disse e então jogou o maço de notas sobre a mesinha de centro. –Es mucho pouco...

-Ah é? –Lara arqueou a sobrancelha e estava feliz por ele finalmente mostrar o que realmente era, o que havia significado para ele em todo esse tempo: _apenas um bom negócio. _

-Si, es pouco y talvez usted nunca consiga pagar essa divida...

-É mesmo? Será que me minha companhia foi tão horrenda assim? Algo repugnante, que mereça um pagamento absurdo pelo seu _'sacrifício'?_ Diga a verdade, o que sentia quando me beijava? Quando fazia amor comigo? Pensava nela, _na Senhorita Kido?_ Sentia asco? Vamos, me diga a verdade pelo menos uma vez! –ela exasperou por fim agitando ambas as mãos de forma desesperada.

Shura se aproximou e então a segurou firmemente pelos pulsos, com os olhos fixos nos dela para por fim responder:

-Como te disse, no há dinheiro suficiente para pagar lo que tivemos. Yo posso vender lo meu cuerpo, posso ser lo brinquedo de mujeres como la Señorita Kido que acham que lo dinheiro compra tudo, más no posso vender lo meu corazón... Lo meu corazón no tem preço, más yo posso dar a quem quiser, mesmo que esse alguém o rejeite...

-Ahm... _O que?_ –Lara indagou confusa.

-Ele es seu, usted querendo ou no; continuou Shura sem soltar a jovem que parecia estar atônita em meio às lágrimas. –Desde la primera vez que te besei yo soube disso, más si usted no es capaz de distinguir lo que realmente es amar alguém, si acha que lo que sinto es algo vazio, si cuándo riamos juntos era algo falso pra usted... Si realmente acha que lo que fizemos, como usted mesma já mi disse antes, no foi más do que sexo, yo no posso mais fazer nada a respeito. Yo errei si em no lhe contar toda la verdade sobre lo meu passado, más yo jamais neguei lo que sentia y usted sabe disso!

Por um curto espaço de tempo o silencio predominou entre ambos. Lara parecia petrificada, talvez com algo entalado na garganta, mas Shura voltou a quebrar aquele silencio frio e perturbador.

_-Yo senti, más no apenas uno cuerpo macio de mujer..._ Yo te amei y yo sei disso. Yo te dei mi corazón, yo tentei te fazer sentir lo que yo sentia, tentei fazer com que mi amasse también, más si falhei no posso obrigá-la a enxergar da mesma forma que yo enxergo, no sem que usted realmente queira tirar essa venda de los olhos...

Dito isso Shura finalmente a soltou e então caminhou a passos pesados para fora do apartamento. A porta se fechou com um baque seco e Ramón que havia corrido até a porta abaixou as orelhas e deitou sobre o tapete com um olhar triste.

Lara por sua vez, só agora pareceu dar-se conta de que já não estava mais acompanhada, que ele havia ido embora. Deixou-se cair sobre a mesinha derrubando o monte de notas no chão. Abaixou a cabeça apoiando-a em ambas as mãos e chorou, chorou sem parar como se jamais conseguisse cessar aquelas lágrimas doloridas que pareciam fazer um rasgo em seu peito a cada gota derrubada.

Naquela noite não conseguiu dormir e tão pouco tivera sonhos ou pesadelos no pouco tempo que conseguira pregar os olhos. Em sua mente pairava a dúvida: _Ele havia chorado?_ Havia visto duas lágrimas solitárias rolarem dos olhos do rapaz antes que por fim ele se fosse, mas... Teria sido verdade, ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Assim como teria sido verdade tudo aquilo que havia lhe dito? Eram muitas as indagações em sua mente...

_Doía... Zeus, como aquilo doía..._ Sangrava, latejava e talvez jamais se fechasse, uma ferida aberta e eternamente regada de dor.

**III – O retorno**

O dia seguinte, como era de se esperar, foi cansativo e irritantemente longo. Não tinha vontade de sequer se levantar daquele sofá onde havia se instalado logo pela manhã e ali permanecera até a tarde, quando resolvera tomar um banho e por fim fazer algo mais do que relembrar da dor em seu peito e chorar. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas palavras de Shura na noite passada. Logo pela manhã, havia bancado a espiã, como fazia quando o havia conhecido há alguns meses atrás e o espiara sair de casa sem ser vista.

Queria correr até ele e lhe indagar o que queria dizer com: _Retirar aquela venda dos olhos? _Pensara, repensara a respeito e não chegara a uma conclusão precisa sobre aquilo. Não havia mais segredos entre ambos, vendas que não houvessem sido tiradas, pelo menos não a seu ver. Tudo era claro e nítido talvez como nunca houvesse sido até então, mas... Aquilo retumbava em sua mente incessantemente e sem parar como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

_Amar... Amar..._ Do que havia lhe adiantado amá-lo? Por que sim, o havia amado e talvez ainda amasse mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade. Era ele quem a confundia com seus joguinhos de palavras... Quem ama não tem segredos, não mente, não...

"_Mi corazón es seu usted querendo ou no..."._

Aquilo a estava deixando maluca, porque independente se suas palavras eram vãs, se seus beijos eram mesmo maquinais e sem gosto, Shura realmente nunca negara o que sentia, sempre lhe dissera o que sentia, enquanto ao contrário dele, ela se escondia, escondia seus reais sentimentos por medo, medo do que fatalmente acabou acontecendo no fim de tudo. E aquilo era tão real... Aquilo a confundia, porque mesmo depois de tudo, sentia que ele havia sido sincero. Quando se recordava de seus beijos, de seus abraços, de suas palavras e sussurros, algo lhe dizia que aquilo tudo era real de uma forma absurda, diante do acontecido, mas ainda sim real.

Aceitar aquilo porem, era ainda mais doloroso. Se era mesmo verdade tudo o que lhe dissera, tudo o que haviam vivido até então, havia cometido um grande erro a noite passada. O havia humilhado e rejeitado o seu amor, algo imperdoável.

Zeus... porque as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? _O amor tinha que ser tão complicado?_

Mais uma vez a campainha havia tocado. Aquele 'trim-trim' irritante como se estivesse com vontade e lhe estourar os tímpanos. Levantou-se preguiçosamente do sofá e caminhou até lá. Quem poderia ser? Não estava esperando ninguém, ou... _Será que estava?_

É, talvez seu coração falhar uma batida lhe respondesse a pergunta. _Estava mesmo esperando uma visita?_ Talvez não exatamente aquela, naquele exato momento, mas a havia esperado por tanto tempo, que agora aquilo parecia irreal... A sua presença, parecia irreal.

_-Aiolos?_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, por favor, não me atirem pedras! No próximo cap. tem mais e como podem ver ele será crucial: O tão esperado reencontro com o Aiolos. A fic realmente já está no fim, restam mais uns três caps mais ou menos, mas já adianto, esperem até o fim pra tirarem suas conclusões finais sobre cada personagem, o Milo, por exemplo... rsrs

E como o prometido, os meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos os reviews maravilhosos que recebi no capítulo anterior: **Flor de Gelo, Morgane e Junizinha, Ayuki-san, Erika Kourin H. Klaus, Sah Rebelde, Kari Maehara, Analu-san, Nikke a deusa da Vitória, Lucy-chan2, Lucy Holmes, Eternal Raye Hino, Pikena.Lali, Fang jiao shen, Hellen Cassidy e Maya de Touro.**

Muito obrigada meninas por acompanharem essa história e torcerem pelos personagens junto comigo! Bom, e de uma maneira geral eu queria dizer que foi bom saber que a maioria se suspreendeu com a Shina. Me recordo que a única pessoa que me disse que ela provavelmente não 'era o que aparentava ser' foi você **Lucy Holmes**, acho que no primeiro review que me enviou e como viu você tinha razão. Por isso mesmo, como já disse várias vezes, esperem até o final pra decidirem se matam o Milo ou não... rsrsrs

Tá, eu sei que to pedindo demais depois desse cap, mas sério, ainda tem mais coisa a ser revelada. Esperem e verão!

Bjus e tudo de bom pra vcs!

**P.s:** É eu já falei demais, mas... _O Aioros num vai morrer não viu, **Fang jiao shen**... rsrs._ Para os que torcem por ele, saibam que independente do desfecho dessa história, de quem vai ficar com a Lara, todos terão 'o seu final feliz'! XD


	32. Chapter 32

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_É chegado o momento..._

_Será que o principe está mesmo batendo na porta? rsrs_

_Uma boa leitura a todos! _

* * *

**Capítulo 32: O retorno do eterno príncipe**

**I – Fantasia real**

Sabe quando o mundo parece parar? É, ele parou, parou no momento em que Lara viu aqueles olhos esmeraldas em sua porta. Ele não havia vindo sobre o seu cavalo branco e tão pouco com sua reluzente armadura dourada e um estandarte em uma das mãos, mas era ele, o seu príncipe: _Aiolos..._ Ele que sempre aparecia quando precisava de ajuda, o seu salvador, seu anjo dourado...

_-Eu posso entrar?_ –Indagou Aiolos e Lara piscou confusa.

-É, é claro; ela balbuciou sem jeito. Em sua mente as palavras de Shina faziam um embaralhado confuso: _Ele te ama, ele sempre te amou..._

_Mais essa agora...; _ela pensou. Justo agora ele tinha que aparecer na sua porta? Já tinha problemas demais pra que aquele sentimento voltasse a se apoderar de seu coração e a confundisse ainda mais. De um lado tinha Shura, aquela confusão toda, aquela dor e também aquela angustia do que era certo ou errado e do outro agora tinha Aiolos, seu sonho, o amor de uma vida inteira parado em sua porta e o pior, com a certeza que nunca havia tido até então: _Ele também lhe amava...? _

Em silencio, como dois estranhos caminharam até o sofá e detalhe, não só a sala, mas como a casa toda jazia literalmente uma _'zona'_: roupas jogadas pelo chão, papel, aquelas mesmas anotações que havia jogado em cima de Shura. Uma delas dizia: _aquela noite em que passamos no... _– desajeitada juntou tudo aquilo e jogou em baixo da mesinha. Aiolos não precisava ver aquilo e tão pouco Shura precisava ter visto também; ela pensou com uma pontada no peito. Havia sido cruel e só agora percebia isso.

Aiolos tropeçou no pote de sorvete perto do sofá, e aquilo foi bom afinal, acabou não percebendo o que a jovem tentava tanto esconder. Ambos sentaram-se no sofá e Lara tentou ignorar que estava morta de vergonha por mais uma vez o amigo encontrar a casa naquela bagunça. Estranho, mas era como se ele sempre escolhesse 'o pior momento' para lhe fazer uma visita.

-Lara, eu, eu nem sei por onde começar, essa é a verdade; Aiolos murmurou por fim fitando a jovem a sua frente de cabeça baixa e calada fitando as próprias mãos.

Vendo que ela não tinha intenção de quebrar aquele silencio Aiolos continuou. Aquilo não seria nada fácil.

-Aquela viagem, eu, eu fui um idiota, mas eu tive que fazer aquilo, eu...

-Eu sei, Shina me contou tudo; Lara por fim se voltou para o amigo. –Me contou sobre o pai, sobre o Tom e também sobre você, sobre você ter se tornado o único em quem ela podia confiar.

Foi a vez de Aiolos suspirar e fitar as próprias mãos. Ele parecia tão desamparado que Lara teve vontade de abraçá-lo, de acalentá-lo como se fosse um garotinho triste o qual devia proteger. No entanto, havia algo que não a permitia sequer se aproximar dele: aquela mesma parede invisível que a impedia de voltar a se aproximar de Shura também.

-Mas isso não justifica o que eufiz; Aiolos completou por fim se voltando para a jovem. –Eu não podia ter feito aquilo...

-Shina precisava de você; Lara murmurou tristemente. Jamais pensou que fosse dizer isso, mas sim, naquele momento não conseguia culpá-lo ou julgá-lo e sim entendê-lo, entender a sua atitude naquela noite.

-_E você não?_ –Ele indagou e Lara sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

-É talvez; ela respondeu com pesar. –Mas o meu desejo de ter você aquela noite, de ter a sua presença era algo egoísta e isso não me deixou ver as suas reais intenções, que eram amparar uma amiga num momento difícil como aquele.

-Então saiba que somos dois egoístas então; murmurou Aiolos para a surpresa da jovem. –Aquela noite eu amparei sim a Shina, ela é minha amiga e eu amo como se fosse minha irmã caçula, mas tudo o que eu queria era estar com você. Aquela, que até então, eu pensava amar como uma irmã caçula também, a quem tentei negar meu amor, mas que não conseguia tirar da cabeça e também do coração.

-Aiolos; Lara murmurou e não conseguiu impedir que grossas lágrimas rolassem de seus olhos. –Por que não me disse isso antes? Sabe por quantos anos eu sofri pensando que você nunca sequer iria olhar pra mim? Que você era apaixonado pela Shina? Que você poderia a qualquer momento se casar com algumas daquela suas primas ninfas que o seu pai lhe apresentava, e que talvez, um dia você não retornasse mais e se esquecesse de mim?

Aiolos suspirou, sentindo o aperto em seu peito se intensificar.

-Eu te amei a minha vida inteira! –Lara confessou agora com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. –E eu sai com caras que muitas vezes sequer me interessavam só pra ver se com isso você me via como mulher, que sentisse medo em me perder pra outro. E isso, isso eu venho feito desde o colégio... _Sabe por que eu beijei o Jabu naquela aula de educação física na frente de todo mundo?_

-Porque você se cansou de esperar, de esperar por mim; Aiolos murmurou amargurado.

-Sim, porque eu me cansei de esperar pelo _príncipe encantado!_ Porque eu queria quevocê me visse, que visse que eu havia crescido! –Lara exasperou. –Por acaso você sabe o que eu senti quando te vi sendo beijado por aquela sua prima, a tal de Helena? Aquela garota tinha tudo, tinha mais seios que eu, beleza e agora tinha o seu amor também...

Grossas lagrimas brotaram dos olhos do rapaz e então ele respondeu:

-Sim, eu sei o que você sentiu, porque foi exatamente o mesmo que eu senti quando te vi beijando o Jabu, quando te vi saindo com ele, namorando com ele e depois com outros homens que não eram eu. Eu queria os seus beijos, queria o seu sorriso, mas eles nunca foram meus da forma que eu desejava.

-Isso, porque você nunca me deu uma fagulha de esperança que fosse; Lara levou ambas as mãos ao rosto enxugando as lágrimas. –Aquela noite que você apareceu na minha casa, depois do meu aniversário e me deu esse pingente, sabe o que eu queria?

Aiolos fitou a pequena flor de lis entre os dedos da jovem. Era como se tivessem retornado ao passado. Havia acabado de voltar de viagem, ela ainda era aquela mesma adolescente que havia entrado pra faculdade, vestindo aquela camiseta larga e comprida e que era adorável do jeito que era: desorganizada e inocente. Uma menina, o anjo que amava em silencio e tinha medo de admitir e que aquilo fosse tido como um sacrilégio.

-Sabe o que eu queria? –Lara voltou a indagar deixando o pingente escorregar para dentro do blusão que usava e chamando a atenção do rapaz. –Tudo o que eu queria aquela noite era dormir aconchegada nos seus braços e que você me protegesse da chuva que fustigava a janela... Que você me amasse, que me desse uma fagulha que fosse daquilo que eu pensava ser dirigido a Shina, a outras mulheres e nunca a mim.

-Eu jamais estive inteiramente com uma mulher, em toda a minha vida; murmurou Aiolos aproximando-se da jovem. –Meus pensamentos estavam sempre em você, no que você estava fazendo, com quem estava e se esse alguém te machucaria, se feriria o seu coração. O meu problema foi ter sido covarde e não admitir isso, ter medo de te perder, de te perder pra sempre e isso eu não podia suportar. Eu não posso suportar; ele completou baixando a cabeça.

-Você jamais vai me perder...; Lara murmurou e mais grossas lagrimas borraram seu rosto. _–Jamais... _

Mais um longo silencio se instaurou e apenas se fitaram diante daquela confissão mutua, guardada há tantos anos. Lara sentia o jorro quente de suas lagrimas a deslizarem por seu rosto, mas não conseguia impedir que elas cessassem. Aquilo era doloroso e ao mesmo tempo tão bom. Era como se finalmente alcançasse uma espécie de paz, paz espiritual.

Com suavidade Aiolos levou a ponta dos dedos até o rosto pálido e úmido da jovem. Viu-a fechar os olhos e então com sutileza apagou as marcas das lagrimas que por ali haviam passado, uma a uma. Aquele rosto de menina ainda era o mesmo, belo, inocente como o de um anjo, mas um anjo ferido. E o pior era que fora a si mesmo a lhe ferir, não uma, duas, três vezes, mais incontáveis vezes em todos esses anos.

Lentamente, viu-a abrir os olhos e apenas o fitar em silencio. Sustentou aquele olhar enquanto com a ponta dos dedos ainda brincava com os contornos delicados daquele rosto de porcelana. As maçãs rosadas, os olhos castanhos de longas pestanas, tudo em si era delicado e belo, mas aquela boca pequena, aqueles lábios rosados e cheios pareciam pedir maior atenção.

Tocou-os com os seus, com sutileza, sentindo o quanto eram macios e cálidos. Lara o fitou confusa quando ele se afastou, porem, diferente de outrora aquilo era real e ele queria lhe provar isso. Aiolos voltou a se aproximar, segurou o rosto da jovem delicadamente entre as mãos e então voltou a unir seus lábios aos dela. Quentes e úmidos seus lábios cobriam os dela, moveram-se sutilmente como se temesse feri-la com os arroubos de paixão que ardiam em seu peito.

E naquele momento Lara percebeu que pela primeira vez sentia os lábios do príncipe...

Uma espécie de letargia a envolveu. A doçura daquele beijo era algo inimaginável, que nem em seus sonhos pudera sentir tão plenamente. Era impossível resistir e entreabriu os lábios sentindo o toque quente de sua língua, tão doce quanto seus lábios.

Era como se tivesse asas e voasse para longe muito longe...

Sentiu uma das mãos dele deslizarem até suas costas e a puxarem para mais perto de si, enquanto a outra afundava entre seus cabelos, a puxava pela nuca num beijo que agora exigia todo o tempo perdido e o desejo de finalmente poderem se tocar. Suas mãos buscaram os ombros fortes do rapaz, seus cabelos, e agarram-se a sua nuca arranhando-o e lhe tirando um fraco gemido.

Sentiu-o inclinar-se sobre si, seus braços fortes se estreitarem sobre seu corpo lhe proporcionando aquele calor gostoso, misturado ao frio que subia pela espinha ao sentir o peso daquele corpo másculo sobre si, moldando-se ao seu. Aquilo era mais que um sonho, sentia o cheiro dele, seu gosto, seu calor... Queria que o tempo parasse, que nunca mais tivesse que se separar dele, de seus lábios, mas algo bem lá no fundo, em seu inconsciente parecia gritar e se agitar desesperadamente. _Aquilo não estava certo... _

"_... Yo te amo... meu coração é seu... Não até que tire essa venda dos olhos...". _

_Aqueles olhos castanhos..._ já não era mais Aiolos quem estava beijando, talvez nunca fosse... Melhor dizendo, não era ele a quem verdadeiramente desejava ter entre os braços, não agora.

Ouviu Ramón latir sem parar, mas era como se só agora o ouvisse. Afastou o rapaz de si a tempo de ver aqueles mesmos olhos castanhos que tinha em mente em frente à porta.

_-Shura?_

_Sim, era ele, era ele quem queria beijar, abraçar... Era ele quem realmente amava..._

Ela afastou-se bruscamente de Aiolos e então correu porta a fora. Shura já não estava mais ali, porem ainda sim ela correu atrás dele. Atônito e sem saber o que fazer, Aiolos sentou-se levando ambas as mãos aos cabelos.

É talvez houvesse mesmo retornado tarde demais...

**II – Tarde demais**

_-Shura! Shura! _

Lara correu até o apartamento ao lado e encontrou facilmente a chave em baixo do tapete, após bater e bater sem receber resposta do rapaz. Adentrou a escuridão do apartamento gritando o nome dele, mas nada, o apartamento estava vazio. Correu até o quarto e o desespero tomou conta de si, o guarda-roupa jazia aberto e vazio.

_-Shura! _

Ela gritou quase que chorosa diante do desespero que batia em si. Sem se importar correu para fora dali, recebendo um olhar chocado de Flor que saíra pra ver o que era aquela gritaria, esquecendo-se que ainda vestia aquele camisetão largo apenas. Correu escada a baixo e como o porteiro, acabou até se esquecendo do elevador.

Correu até a portaria, mas estancou ao dar-se conta de como estava vestida. Recuou alguns passos, porem continuou a gritar pelo rapaz.

-Shura! Shura! Você o viu descer Seiya? –Lara se voltou desesperada para o porteiro que a fitou ainda mais confuso.

-Sim, Senhorita, eu; começou o rapaz, mas pulou para trás do balcão. Lara quase o agarrou pelo pescoço em busca de informações.

-Onde? Quando? Pra onde ele foi? –Ela indagou desesperada. Ele não podia ir, não agora que havia entendido suas palavras.

-Bem, Senhorita, eu não sei, ele apenas me mandou te entregar isso; Seiya apontou para um embrulho grande em cima da bancada.

-Entregar o que? –Lara indagou e então rasgou o embrulho vendo do que se tratava: o terno, que havia comprado para o rapaz usar no dia do casamento. –Ele, ele não precisava me devolver isso...

-Eu bem, eu não sei, Senhorita Petrakis, mas eu acho que ele viajou, viajou a trabalho se não me engano; comentou Seiya diante do desespero da jovem.

-Viajar? Viajar pra onde? –Lara indagou abraçada ao embrulho.

-Isso eu não sei, ele não me disse pra onde ia, e tão pouco se ia voltar, mas como não levou todas as suas coisas eu presumo que ele volte sim; Seiya completou, mas aquilo nem de longe consolou Lara.

-Eu, eu, bem... Obrigada; Lara respondeu por fim puxando desajeitadamente a camisa, antes de subir de volta. Podia ser apenas impressão sua, mas era como se o porteiro estivesse tentando adivinhar a cor de sua calcinha.

Sua cabeça dava voltas e voltas...

Que dane-se as infâmias proferidas por Saori Kido, que dane-se o passado! Passado era passado e agora via com total clareza que a sua dor, seu coração ferido, aquela sensação de mulher traída por conta de omissão de Shura em relação ao seu envolvimento com Saori no passado, já nem importava mais. Ainda o amava, amava demais e a possibilidade de perdê-lo para sempre a havia deixado sem rumo, porem, aqueles olhos verdes e tristes que encontrou em seu apartamento só pioraram aquela situação.

-Aiolos, eu... eu, bem, eu; Lara não sabia por onde começar e deixou que o embrulho que trazia caísse no chão.

-Não precisa dizer nada; Aiolos respondeu e então se levantou do sofá caminhando até a jovem em frente à porta. –Eu cheguei tarde não foi?

E o silêncio da jovem foi a confirmação de que estava certo. Lara desviou o olhar e então se voltou para o rapaz.

-A minha vida toda eu sonhei com você e idealizei você como o homem perfeito. Sonhei com seus beijos, com seus abraços e sonhei construir uma vida do seu lado, mas...

-Mas esse desejo se foi; Aiolos completou com tristeza.

-Sim, se foi e hoje eu entendi isso; continuou Lara. –A minha vida inteira, eu sonhei com esse dia, com o dia de hoje, em que você viria até mim e não só diria que me ama, mas também me demonstraria isso. Poder te beijar, te sentir, é o meu sonho desde que tenho treze anos, mas apesar de ter sido bom, muito mais do que isso, eu sinto, mas não foi você que eu beijei àquela hora, eu...

-Foi o Shura; Aiolos completou tristemente.

-Me perdoa! Aiolos me perdoa...; Lara suspirou sentindo-o a abraçar apertado e repousar um beijo suave no auto de sua cabeça.

-Não há o que perdoar; Aiolos acalentou-a entre os braços afagando-lhe as melenas escuras, sentindo suas lagrimas molharem o seu peito. –Não podemos mandar em nossos corações, controlar nossas emoções e sentimentos e tão pouco, obrigar o coração de quem se ama a amar-nos também...

-Aiolos; Lara se voltou para o rapaz com tristeza.

-Eu te amo Lara, mas não quero que se sinta obrigada a me corresponder, não depois de tantos anos. Se você ama o Shura lute por ele, pelo amor dele. O meu amor por você é verdadeiro Lara, e eu não vou mentir pra você que não vai doer te perder mais uma vez e dessa vez provavelmente para sempre: Vai doer demais, mas como alguém me disse certa vez, quem ama, quem ama verdadeiramente, quer acima de tudo ver a pessoa que ama feliz. Querer que você fique do meu lado sem de fato me amar é um amor egoísta, e é algo que eu não pretendo forçá-la em hipótese alguma.

Dito isso Aiolos repousou um beijo terno sobre a testa da jovem e saiu pela porta tão silencioso como foi em fechá-la.

Lara encostou contra a porta e então deslizou até o chão, abraçando as próprias pernas. Mais uma vez, sentia as lagrimas brotarem de seus olhos as quais já havia desistido de cessar. O pequeno yorkshire caminhou até a dona e deitou-se ao seu lado.

**III – Tocando a vida**

-Mi desculpelo atraso Juan; disse Shura após adentrar o carro e atar o cinto de segurança.

-Di forma alguma, dos minutos no são necessariamente considerados atraso Duero; Juan que estava no volante sorriu divertido. –Preparado para la maratona que iremos enfrentar?

-Claro, só fico preocupado com lo restaurante, vamos passar algunos dias foray no sei, pode surgir algum imprevisto y;

-Y usted no quer ficar longe dela no es? –Juan completou a frase do rapaz.

-Es ela quem quer ficar longe de mi; respondeu Shura sem conseguir esconder a tristeza que invadia seu peito.

-De uno tiempo a ela y a usted también. Acredite lo tiempo es capaz de curar qualquer ferida, por maior que ela seja y yo sei por experiência própria. Agora cuánto ao restaurante, fique sossegado usted adiantou mucha cosa y los seus ajudantes serão capazes de dar conta de tudo. Lo que quero saber es se usted conhece mismo uno bueno vinho cuándo lo vê; Juan sorriu amistoso arqueando a sobrancelha de provocação.

-Yo te disse, nasci em La Rioja onde se fabricam los mejores vinhos de la España. Acho que vou poder lhe ajudar; Shura sorriu.

-Así, espero, porque no temos apenas vinho para comprar; Juan apontou para uma longa lista de papel dentro do porta-luvas aberto e Shura a pegou. –Usted vai ver, essa viagem pode ser até divertida en lo fim de tudo; o rapaz sorriu por fim dando partida no carro.

Shura sorriu de volta ainda com os olhos sobre o papel, mas a verdade é que sua mente não estava realmente ali. Seriam longos dias aqueles...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

_**N/A:** Gente, gente... E aí gostaram do tão esperado reecontro entre a Lara e o Aiolos? Bem, acho que aqui já fica bem claro como será o The End dessa história, mas saibam que ninguém saíra de 'maõs abanando' no fim de tudo... rsrs_

_Eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês, mas ainda num posso revelar do que se trata, no entanto... _

_Fãs do Aiolos aguardem... _

_Ah, e eu gostaria muito de deixar os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos os reviews maravilhosos que recebi: _

_**Analu -San**: Ah pode torcer pelos dois, pq cada um saíra vitorioso a sua maneira! _

_**Morgane le Fay:** A fã numero um do clube: 'Fora Aiolos'? Coitado dele se cair nas suas mãos... rsrs_

_**Maya de Touro**: A minha mais nova amiga... Obrigada pelo Oscar de melhor ator coadjuvante para o Ramón! rsrs_

_**Lilica- chan**: Ah coitado do Shura... Mas saiba de uma coisa - antes que me atire pedras depois desse cap - o Aiolos também terá um final feliz e diria que até surpreendente. Aguarde..._

_**Kaliope S. Black** : Oi nina! Que bom ver vc aqui e... bom, acho que agora nem precisa mais de uma votação né? No entanto, sim, o Shura é o preferido da maioria. Coitado do Aiolos... rsrs_

_**Lucy Holmes:** Ah querida obrigada pelo review maravilhoso epor entender o lado do Shura e também dos demais personagens, acredite, você foi uma das únicas a me afirmar isso, a pesar cada lado das diferentes situações. Quanto ao Aiolos, pode continuar a torcer pra ele... ainda é segredo, mas haverá uma surpresa no fim dessa fic pra todas as fãs dele! _

_**Erika Kourin H .Claus**: A aparição do Aiolos era tudo o que você estava esperando? E então o que achou? rsrs_

_**Hellen Cassidy**: A Saori ter um final feliz? Acho que é pedir demais depois de tudo o que ela aprontou não? Mas saiba que do seu jeito ela tb 'se ajeita', digamos assim. Ah e o Milo tem sim salvação sim... rsrs _

_**Lucy -Chan 2: **Menina tu tocou em algo realmente interessante: E se fosse o contrário, a Lara estivesse no lugar do Shura? Concordo plenamente, as pessoas vêem uma mesma coisa de forma completamente diferente quando se é um homem e quando se é uma mulher, mas... Eu sei q vc adora o Oros né? Então espere, pq terá uma surpresa no The End dessa história pra vc e todas as fãs dele! _

_**Margarida: **Que bom que está gostando e torcendo por personagens como o Milo que correm um sério risco de levar pedradas... A fic é um presente pra vc, então fico feliz que esteja curtindo!_

_**Leo no Nina**: Acho que o seu desejo já se realizou, não? rsrs_

_**Flor de Gelo**: É tadinho do Shura... a Lara realmente exagerou na dose, mas você verá que ainda há esperanças pra eles dois!_

_É isso, obrigada a todos vocês que tem acompanhado essa história desde o começo dos posts! _


	33. Chapter 33

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo 33: Acompanhada para sempre**

**I – A madrinha e o padrinho**

_Alguns dias depois..._

Com passos leves, Lara caminhavapelo interior da pequena capela. Independente de ser ou não cristã, aquelas obras sacras sempre mereceram a sua atenção pela perfeição que os artistas que as haviam talhado haviam tido ao criá-las. Aquele era o dia do batizado da pequena Helena, e por brincadeira do destino e também a pedido dos amigos havia aceitado ser madrinha do bebê junto de Aiolos.

-Lara! –ela ouviu a amiga a chamar.

-Marin?

Lara se voltou para trás encontrando os orbes azuis da ruiva. Atrás dela, ao longe, Aiolia estava com a mesma expressão extasiada em sua face segurando a pequena Helena, sentado em um dos bancos da igreja.

O velho Kinaros, que havia feito questão de comparecer ao batizado da neta, também estava sentado junto do filho com uma expressão igualmente tola, como a de uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo. Aiolos por sua vez tentava fotografar a família Kinaros inteira na foto. Nikos havia feito questão de trazer quase todos os parentes para a celebração e agora todos eles queriam se espremer atrás do banco para sair na foto também.

-Está tudo bem? –Indagou Marin acompanhando o olhar de Lara. –Você sumiu de lá de repente.

-Está sim, eu só não queria ter que ouvir mais uma vez àquelas velhas me chamarem de solteirona e me jogarem pra cima quem sabe até do padre, só pra não_ 'morrer seca'_; Lara respondeu num meio sorriso e Marin sorriu de volta.

-Lara; Marin balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. É ela nunca iria mudar, e por isso mesmo sabia que não era só por isso que a amiga estava taciturna e distante. –Me diga, é impressão minha ou você e o Aiolos ainda estão se evitando?

-Não é bem isso Marin, é que depois da gente quase...; Lara ponderou. Parecia que aquelas figuras mártires a estavam olhando e pedindo para repensar no que dizia naquele lugar santo. –Enfim, você sabe, as coisas não são mais como antes você entende? Eu não consigo olhar diretamente pra ele sem pensar na gente aquele dia e também em como tudo acabou. Eu nunca consegui conciliar isso, _ex. namorado/ amigo_, num sei, num dá; Lara gesticulou com ambas as mãos. –Se bem que o Aiolos nunca foi um namorado propriamente dito e...

-Mas vocês continuam amigos não? –Indagou Marin.

-Sim, mas não é como antes; Lara murmurou em resposta. –E eu me sinto culpada, por esse afastamento.

-Lara vocês dois decidiram isso juntos e como ele mesmo te disse não há como obrigar alguém a amar outra pessoa. Não sei, acho que só com o tempo isso deve passar, porque acredite, eu tenho certeza que a amizade de vocês é mais forte que isso tudo; completou a ruiva.

-Zeus, lhe ouça; Lara suspirou fitando os vitrais coloridos da capela.

-E quanto ao Shura? Conseguiu falar com ele?

-Não; Lara se voltou para a amiga com tristeza. –Ele não atende o celular e tão pouco retornou da tal viagem. Fui até o restaurante, mas lá a única coisa que me disseram é que ele viajou com o patrão e mais nada. Tudo o que eu queria era poder falar com ele, sabe? Eu agi muito mal, eu fui cruel com ele e só agora eu percebo que por nada...

-Viu o artigo daquela revista não foi? –Indagou Marin.

-Quem não viu? "_Herdeira Kido arruma um novo amante... O homem conhecido como Hades, o Senhor do Submundo, o maior traficante do país"_; Lara citou o texto de capa da revista. –Isso tem sido assunto dia e noite no radio e na tv. Aquela mulher é mesmo uma...; a jovem controlou mais uma vez as palavras. –Aquele homem é casado ao que parece e ainda sim ela cismou em se envolver com ele, um homem perigoso e bem longe do que ela mesmo diria, da sua 'classe social'? Porque raios essa mulher faz isso? Poderia ter qualquer homem aos seus pés...

-Eu não sei; Marin respondeu sincera. –Mas de uma coisa eu sei, ela é louca e tenho pena de seu avo Mitsumasa Kido.

-Eu também. Coitado até me pediu pra voltar a trabalhar no museu, mas definitivamente não posso nem sequer suportar a idéia de voltar a rever cara a cara aquela mulher; comentou Lara. –Nos jornais e na tv já são mais do que o suficientes.

-E eu acho que você fez bem em não aceitar voltar a trabalhar lá, aquilo só ia lhe fazer mal. Além do que, você é competente e tenho certeza que em breve outra oportunidade há de chegar até você.

-Obrigada e você tem toda razão, aquilo só me faria mal, mas sabe o que mais me atormenta?

Marin negou com um aceno e a Lara continuou.

-Que no fim de tudo aquela mulher conseguiu o que queria. Ela não pôde ficar com o Shura e tão pouco eu. O que eu fiz com ele não tem nome Marin, eu o humilhei, pisei nele e no fundo, bem lá no fundo, eu sabia que ele não merecia. Eu sempre soube sobre o passado dele, sobre o que ele havia sido e disse que não me importava, mas na primeira oportunidade joguei isso na cara dele. O tratei como um lixo, alguém não merecesse qualquer consideração quando no fundo, ele foi o único homem que me tratou como uma mulher de verdade.

-Lara...

-Ele me amou Marin, hoje eu sei, ele me amou como nenhum homem jamais me amou antes, de uma forma incondicional. Ele me entendia, me ouvia, me aceitava como eu sou. Você não faz idéia da falta que eu sito dele, de assistirmos um filme juntos, de conversarmos sobre livros, de rirmos de coisas bobas e sem sentido. Eu sinto falta do amor dele... Dos seus beijos e dele me abraçar quando chove, fazendo com que eu não tema mais a chuva que fustiga a janela.

-Lara; Marin suspirou com pesar e então se aproximou da amiga que havia se sentado desolada sobre o banco.

Sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou como sempre fazia, como uma mãe que abraça um filho.

-Eu o perdi Marin, eu o perdi pra sempre!O único homem que me amou de verdade; Lara não conteve as lágrimas, sentindo as mãos da amiga afagarem seus cabelos.

-Não Lara, você ainda pode falar com ele e se ele realmente te ama ele vai te perdoar, vai saber entender aquele momento de fúria, afinal, qualquer mulher iria se sentir como você se sentiu, aquela foi uma reação natural, mesmo que errônea de sua parte.

-Isso é tudo o que eu mais queria, que ele me perdoasse; Lara se voltou para a amiga e o que viu por sobre os ombros da ruiva chamou a sua atenção. –Espera um pouco... _O **Milo** veio pro batizado?_

Marin se voltou para trás e viu que Thétis estava agora ao lado de Aiolia igualmente maravilhada com o bebê, enquanto Milo fitava a cena com um olhar quase que gelado. Parecia sequer ouvir o velho Kinaros despejar elogios sobre a pequena neta, mantinha-se com os braços cruzados e taciturno.

-Já está na hora de pelo menos alguém fazer o que é certo; Lara enxugou as lagrimas com as costas das mãos e então se levantou de súbito saindo dali a passos rápidos.

-Lara? –Marin indagou confusa ainda mais ao ver em que direção a amiga ia: _na direção de Milo..._

**II – Cumprindo uma promessa**

"_-Vem comigo, eu preciso falar com você..."._

Aquilo fora tudo o que a jovem dissera antes de arrastar para longe dali o rapaz que a muito custo havia escapado do velho Kinaros e sua adoração pela neta. Sem alternativa e achando qualquer coisa melhor do que fingir ser o casal perfeito junto de Thétis na frente dos familiares, Milo deixou-se guiar por Lara que o puxou pela mão para fora da capela.

Quando por fim alcançarama porta da igreja e podiam avistar os muitos carros estacionados, Lara por fim soltou o rapaz e se voltou para ele que logo de cara indagou.

-O que você quer comigo? Extinguir mais algumas futuras gerações de herdeiros meus? Me aleijar de vez para o seu bel prazer? Porque credite, não vejo o que mais você gostaria de ter de mim, levando em conta o nosso ultimo encontro; completou Milo.

-É não seria uma má idéia, levando em conta o que você fez com a Shina; Lara murmurou com os orbes cerrados e viu que o rapaz havia ficado lívido.

_-Shina?_

-É eu sei de tudo; Lara completou. –Só me diz uma coisa, fui eu que te liguei aquele dia, foi?

-Foi o Aiolos; Milo suspirou e Lara piscou confusa. –Eu te conheci naquele dia graças à ligação do Aiolos. Havia acabado de chegar ao país e Aiolos havia ligado me convidando para um jantar na casa da Marin, se lembra disso?

-Sim, mas; Lara ainda estava confusa. –Então você...

-Eu não liguei pra Shina porque a gente começou a sair logo depois; Milo completou. Não havia como negar, então o mais sensato seria contar toda a verdade.

-Mas, mas... Porque você pelo menos não tentou se explicar com ela, sei lá, não sei e...

-É óbvio não? Porque ela não iria entender ou aceitar se eu ligasse pra ela no dia seguinte, dizendo que não queria mais voltar a vê-la porque outra mulher havia aparecido em minha vida. Tão pouco ela teria me ouvido, não depois de saber que eu estava saindo com uma amiga dela. Só que quando eu conheci a Shina eu sequer fazia idéia de que vocês se conheciam. Eu gostei dela, gostei muito, ela é uma mulher inteligente, bonita e eu me senti atraído por ela. Talvez pudéssemos até ter dado certo juntos, mas eu conheci você, aí tudo mudou...

-Por favor, Milo, por Zeus! Não vai me dizer que me ama? Que me amou depois de tantos anos? –Lara revirou os olhos. –Se recorde, não muito depois você estava me traído com a Thétis ou será que se esqueceu disso?

-É, mas as coisas não aconteceram da forma como você imagina. Eu comecei sim a sair com a Thétis, eu me apaixonei por ela no primeiro instante que a vi, mas isso aconteceu depois de mais ou menos dois meses depois que a gente já estava juntos e que começamos a freqüentar o Canto da Sereia.

-E isso tudo quer dizer o que? Que gostou de mim, que me amou até encontrar outra melhor que eu?

-Não Lara, quer dizer que eu me apaixonei por você, mas aprendi a amar verdadeiramente quando conheci a Thétis; Milo murmurou em resposta. –E aquilo me deixou dividido porque até então, eu nunca havia vivido algo parecido. Havia tido muitas mulheres na vida, mas até então nenhuma delas havia significado algo importante pra mim. Eu gostava de você, a gente era muito bons juntos, ah, como era... Mas eu também havia gostado da Thétis e sentia que se não me aproximasse dela, se não a pudesse ter, eu não desejaria mais mulher alguma na vida.

Lara corou ao fim do relato do rapaz, mas nada disse, esperou que ele continuasse. Ali não era o local e nem o momento pra relembrar, certas coisas pertencentes ao passado, mas... É aquele era Milo, Milo Athanasios...

-Eu vivi dividido entre o amor de duas mulheres, mas diferente do que você pode imaginar, aquilo me era doloroso porque toda vez que eu te via, eu não tinha coragem de terminar e o mesmo acontecia com a Thétis, quando eu estava com ela. Sabia que não poderia ter as duas, mas também não sabia quem eu realmente amava, até que você descobriu tudo e terminou tudo comigo.

-Terminou _Don Juan? _–Lara indagou impaciente, mas a verdade era que havia se surpreendido com tudo aquilo, de certa forma. –Você diz que ama a Thétis, não? Então porque está se comportando feito um idiota hein? Tratando-a como uma criminosa, por conta de um fantasma do passado? Eu também sou um 'fantasma' pra ela e nem por isso ela se comporta da mesma forma que você!

-Ela sabe de; Milo balbuciou.

-Sim, ela já sabe de tudo e eu também sei que você tem se comportado como um imbecil nos últimos tempos por conta de Julian Solo. O que foi Milo não confia mais no seu taco? Antes era capaz de conquistar mais de uma mulher e agora se acha incapaz de enterrar o antigo fantasma de um ex.? Que decepção Milo...

-Você não sabe do que está falando! –Ele exasperou. –Não sabe o que é amar alguém que ama outra pessoa, que nunca demonstrou te amar de verdade, nunca lhe deu provas concretas disso!

-Ah, eu sei sim, mas isso não vem ao caso. E você disse provas, não é? –Lara aproximou-se do rapaz que parecia um garoto irritado e petulante fitando o teto, para não ter que lhe ouvir. _–Ter um filho seu já não é prova suficiente?_

-O que? –Milo se voltou espantado.

-Sim, a Thétis está grávida, está esperando um filho seu e ai de você se vier com a história de que: _'Ah esse filho não é meu e... '. _Milo essa mulher te ama mesmo você tendo sido o canalha que foi! É verdade sim, ela mesma me confessou que se casou sem o amar, mas ela me confessou também que aprendeu a te amar e que agora não consegue imaginar a sua vida sem você.

-_Um filho?_ –Milo indagou perplexo. –Mas por que ela não me contou?

-Não será porque você é um idiota e porque não a iria escutar? –Lara indagou sarcástica e rolando os olhos. –Vá até ela Milo, converse com ela e se a ama como disse amar vai esquecer de uma vez por todas que ela um dia amou Julian Solo, porque agora ela ama você e mais, vocês vão ter um filho juntos. Não era isso que vocês tanto queriam?

-Obrigado Lara; o rapaz esboçou um singelo sorriso e então sem que a jovem estivesse esperando, a abraçou apertado. –Obrigado por me fazer abrir os olhos e...

-Milo, só pra você saber eu tenho spray de pimenta na bolsa...; Lara brincou, porque no fundo sabia que aquele era um abraço sem qualquer pretensão.

-Com uma pontaria como a sua? –Milo se afastou num sorriso divertido e lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos azuis. –Acredite não precisa de arma melhor!

Riram juntos, mas nesse mesmo instante ouviram um barulho e ao se voltar se depararam com os olhos rasos d água da sereia detrás de uma pilastra não muito distante.

_Antigos namorados de mãos dadas..._ É aquilo era no mínimo estranho, pensou Lara vendo Milo a soltar e correr atrás da esposa. Agora, só dependia dele.

**III – Todos tem o seu final feliz**

_Aquilo parecia ter se tornado rotineiro..._

Havia tomado um banho e se sentado na frente da tv com um pote enorme de sorvete de chocolate, enquanto Ramón tentava lhe chamar a atenção, inutilmente lhe lambendo os dedos dos pés ou pulando em seu colo em busca de carinho.

Há cerca de meia hora havia recebido uma ligação de Thétis lhe agradecendo por ter realmente falado com o marido, e aquilo a havia deixado aliviada. Agora o futuro artrópodezinho iria ter um pai, mesmo que fosse um pai como Milo.

É todos estavam felizes... Marin e Aiolia com a pequena Helena, Thétis e Milo com a reconciliação e a chegada do bebê, até mesmo Aiolos e Shina. Aiolos decidira voltar com o pai e ficar na Grécia por um tempo, talvez se distanciar um pouco de tudo que havia acontecido. Shina havia feito o mesmo e ido até Paris, finalmente aceitando uma proposta de trabalho que há muito tempo hesitava em aceitar. Também precisava de um tempo longe de tudo aquilo e viajar mesmo que a trabalho para a Cidade Luz sem dúvida alguma seria maravilhoso. Somente a si, como sempre era a única que não tinha nada de bom pra comemorar.

Aiolos a havia convidado para passar uns dias na casa dos Kinaros também, mas não seria uma boa idéia, não só por conta das tias chatas do amigo, mas porque acima de tudo eles dois precisavam daquele tempo longe um do outro. Marin tinha razão somente o tempo faria com que se reaproximassem e fossem os amigos de antes e de sempre.

Suspirou olhando para o telefone, silencioso, morto, sobre a mesinha. É ele não iria tocar, ele, não iria lhe ligar...

Aconchegou-se esfregando os próprios braços num abraço solitário e frio de quem não tinha outros braços para lhe acalentar e proteger. Havia vestido a camisa dele e... _Ainda sentia o seu cheiro..._

E talvez aquilo fosse tudo o que teria dele dali pra frente. Engraçado como tudo parecia estar se repetindo, era a mesma garota triste e solitária de três anos atrás, vestindo a camisa do ex. e se lamentando por estar sozinha e por ainda amar aquele com quem havia terminado. A diferença era que se arrependeria a vida toda por ter terminado com Shura, o que não acontecera com Milo.

_**"... É, podem levar tudo pra baixo... Os livros também...".**_

_-Mas, o que é isso?_ –Lara indagou confusa, ao ouvir vozes masculinas vindas de fora e também barulho, barulho de caixas e moveis sendo arrastados.

Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu do apartamento. E qual fora sua surpresa? Havia dois homens que logo reconheceu como os ajudantes de Shura no restaurante, saindo do apartamento do rapaz com pesadas caixas nos braços, onde o conteúdo era quase todo de livros.

-O que estão fazendo? –Ela indagou como se aquilo não fosse óbvio.

-Levando os pertences do Senhor Duero pra sua nova casa; respondeu um dos rapazes tentando não derrubar a pesada caixa.

-Nova... _Casa?_ –Lara indagou temerosa.

-Sim; respondeu o outro. –O Chefe Shura irá se mudar, então, pediu que nós o ajudássemos com a mudança, já que é pouca coisa e não será necessário uma equipe de mudança.

-Ah; Lara murmurou aérea antes de adentrar o apartamento, sem ao menos perceber o que estava fazendo: _conversando com dois homens desconhecidos e quase seminua._

-Pedro! –o outro rapaz deixou a pesada caixa que tentava equilibrar no chão e deu um tapa no cocuruto do amigo. –Para de olhar pras pernas da namorada do Chefe como se fosse um lobo faminto! A não ser é claro que queira perder o emprego...

-Não, não, isso não; respondeu o rapaz voltando ao que fazia e por fim ambos desceram com as caixas pelo elevador.

Dentro do apartamento Lara sentia o seu coração se apertar. Ele estava vazio, já não havia os livros ou os cds na estante e tudo parecia deserto. Tudo estava deserto, onde tudo havia sido tão vivo, onde havia vivido tanta coisa. Caminhou até o quarto e a desolação era ainda maior. O guarda-roupa jazia sem uma única peça de roupa, e o colchão jazia nu sobre a cama. Ele realmente não ia mais voltar...

Lara suspirou e então caminhou de volta a sala, mas só então uma luz se fez em sua cabeça: _E se? E se ele... se Shura estivesse lá embaixo no térreo? _Se corresse talvez o alcançasse a tempo; ela pensou e saiu em disparada dali, mas assim que atravessou a porta chocou-se contra algo que parecia uma muralha de ferro e se estatelou no chão.

-Ai! –Ela gemeu franzindo o cenho e quando abriu os olhos sentiu que quase não podia respirar tamanha emoção. _–Shura?_

_-É, ahm, boa sorte querido, lhe desejo tudo de bom_! –respondeu Afrodite que havia subido junto do rapaz e logo sumiu dali, ao perceber que aquela era uma conversa exclusivamente a dois.

É era ele, e havia se chocado contra o peito do rapaz ao tentar sair dali.

-Está tudo bien com usted? –Ele indagou lhe estendendo a mão e aquilo foi como uma espécie de 'dejà vú'. Parecia que estavam revivendo uma mesma cena.

Lara assentiu com a cabeça e aceitou a ajuda do rapaz para então se levantar ajeitando a camisa. Havia desejado tanto revê-lo e agora que aquilo havia acontecido não sabia o que dizer, aliás, sabia sim, mas não sabia era por onde começar.

-Eu liguei pra você; ela murmurou por fim. –Liguei várias vezes, quase todos os dias, mas você não me atendeu...

-Es por queyo troquei de celular, no tinha como yo continuar com aquele mismo número; o rapaz respondeu e Lara o entendeu perfeitamente. O número antigo queria dizer: _antigo trabalho, antigas cliente e claro, Saori Kido._

-Eu fui ao restaurante também, mas eles me disseram que você estava viajando a trabalho com o Juan e;

-Yo sei; Shura a interpelou. –Los rapazes da cocina mi disseram.

-Ahm, bem eu; Lara balbuciou confusa se aproximando do rapaz. –Eu senti sua falta... Eu sei, eu fiz tudo errado e agora to aqui: _Ah eu senti sua falta_, mas é que eu não sei nem ao menos o que te dizer depois de tudo o que aconteceu! –ela suspirou gesticulando com ambas as mãos.

Shura manteve-se calado e ela continuou.

-Bem, eu, sabe aquela venda que você me disse? Eu me livrei dela e eu sei disso porque agora eu sei que eu te amo... Que eu te amo como jamais amei alguém e que o que eu sentia pelo Aiolos, foi apenas um deslumbramento de adolescente que podia ter sido mais, mas não foi. Eu descobri isso aquele dia, porque quando eu beijei o Aiolos eu queria na verdade estar beijando você. A mulher e não a garota, desejava você, amava você...

-Lara; ele murmurou.

-Sim, eu amo você, eu desejo você! Você que foi o único a me entender, a me ouvir, a me amar de verdade. Eu sei disso por que eu também senti o seu amor... Eu vivi aquilo mesmo que eu tenha lhe negado isso naquele lapso de loucura e ciúmes.

Lara tocou o rosto do rapaz com ternura e então se afastou.

-Eu sei é tarde pra admitir isso e que o que eu fiz não tem nome, mas ainda sim eu te amo, ainda sim eu não consigo imaginar o que vai ser de mim sem você; ela confessou com os olhos rasos d água. –Você não sabe a falta que você me faz...

Shura continuou em silencio vendo a jovem se afastar e se recostar contra a parede a sua frente, se abraçando enquanto grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Se aproximou tocando-lhe a face com ternura, com a ponta dos dedos, e a jovem se voltou surpresa para si.

-Esusted que no sabes la falta queusted mi faz; ele murmurou.

-Shura; ela murmurou esfregando os olhos e tentando impedir que mais lágrimas botassem de seus olhos e então segurou a mão dele, cálida e terna em sua face. –Me perdoa, me perdoa pela forma como eu lhe tratei, me perdoa e... Eu sei que pedir perdão não basta, mas...

-Tem razão, no basta; Shura a cortou fitando-a fixamente nos olhos. –Más isso basta...

Dito isso o rapaz se aproximou e cobriu os lábios da jovem com os seus, um beijo terno, úmidodevido as lágrimas que não só ela, mas ele mesmo passou a derrubar. Lara envolveu os braços no pescoço dele e aconchegou-se no calor dos seus braços, que a abraçaram apertado.

-Usted no sabe la saudades que yo tinha de su boca, de su besos...; ele murmurou e a jovem corou num meio sorriso ao voltar a fitar aqueles orbes castanhos.

-Eu também sentia a sua falta, mas como eu te disse, por favor, me perdoa por aquelas coisas que eu te disse e... eu não queria e...

-Esquece aquilo; Shura tocou-lhe os lábios com o indicador, enquanto o outro braço ainda a mantinha colada em si. –Usted estava en lo su direito de querer revidar em mi depois de tudo lo que aquela mujer havia feito, más no fundo yo siempre soube que no era verdade aquilo queusted mi disse, que aquilo no era lo que realmente estava en lo su corazón.

-Não, não era, porque eu também senti o seu amor quando nos tocamos, quando nos beijamos e quando rimos juntos, e...;

-Y isso es tudo lo que importa; Shura a completou beijando-a levemente antes de se afastar. –Como vê, yo estoy mi mudando, estoy começando una vida nuevay aquele passado vai ficar para trás, másyo queria queusted fosse parte dessa nueva vida, dessa nueva etapa de la mi vida; completou o espanhol.

-Você...; Lara tinha os olhos rasos d água de novo.

-Yo quero queusted venha morar comigo; continuou Shura, acariciando os cabelos da jovem. –Yo quero mi casar com usted...

-O que? –Lara indagou perplexa a ponto de se beliscar só pra ver se não estava mesmo sonhando.

-Yo quero que sejas mi esposa,yo quero acordar todos los días de su lado. Quero queusted seja parte integral de la mi vida; ele completou com doçura.

Lara sorriu, aquilo era muito mais do que já havia sonhado ou desejado e até a sua mente fantasiosa já havia voltado a ativa...

_Já podia imaginar filhos lindos e com a cara do pai correndo pela casa, mas... Ahm..._

_Filhos?_

_Dores alucinantes do parto... Marin com um desejo assassino de invalidar Aiolia... fraudas, choro e..._

É estava um pouco cedo pra pensar nisso tudo; a jovem balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos malucos, mas bem típicos de si.

-Y então? –Shura indagou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Aceita si casar comigo, Señorita Petrakis? –ele sorriu.

-Hum, deixe me pensar; Lara brincou numa falsa expressão pensativa como se estivesse a analisar a proposta. –É claro que eu aceito, é claro que eu quero ser a futura Señora Duero!

Shura sorriu e a beijou apaixonadamente e cheio de saudades até que a jovem perdesse o ar, porem, tão pouco desejasse se afastar de si.

-E então, quando vamos? –ela indagou animada, brincando distraidamente com os botões da camisa do rapaz.

-Nos casar? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não, nos mudar; Lara continuou e então apontou para a porta de seu apartamento onde o pequeno yorkshire os fitava com seus olhinhos redondos. –Mas já lhe adianto, eu não vou pra lugar nenhum sem o meu cachorro. Estou cansada de caras que o trancam no banheiro, dão ponta pés e que maltratam o meu melhor amigo peludo; a jovem sorriu divertida e o cãozinho foi até eles.

-No si preocupe cuánto a isso,yo adoro lo su cão; Shura sorriu sincero enquanto via o cãozinho lamber a dona que o havia pegado no colo, como se entendesse que agora tudo estava bem. –Ramón vais ter una casinha só pra ele,yo prometo.

-Eu te amo sabia? –Lara sorriu.

-Sabiay yo también te amo; Shura sorriu e o pobre cãozinho acabou quase que amassado entre os dois e mais um beijo.

A sua sorte é que alguém chamou nas escadas.

-Senhor; era Pedro o rapaz que havia vindo ajudar com a mudança. –Está tudo pronto! –ele disse ainda arfando no patamar ao lado do elevador.

-Está bien, já vamos descer; Shura se voltou para o rapaz, mas percebeu o olhar um tanto insistente demais do mesmo em 'determinada pessoa'. –Ah, más Pedro, por favor, pare de olhar pras pernas de la minha namorada sí? Ou mejor, futura esposa...

-Ah, sim Senhor, quer dizer... _**Nãooo **__Senhor!_ Eu não estava olhando e; o rapaz se enrolou todo e corou.

-Tudo bien Pedro, pode descer; Shura sorriu divertido com o embaraço do rapaz e quando se voltou viu que Lara havia corado feito um pimentão.

_-Eu já volto! _

Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de jogar o cãozinho nos braços do espanhol e correr para o apartamento. Era como se só agora notasse como estava vestida.

É agora poderia dormir vestindo a camisa dele todos os dias, mas não era preciso que todos a vissem usando...

**FIM! **

* * *

_**N/A:** Eu vou me contradizer, mas... acreditem ainda não é o fim! Aguardem pelo epílogo, em especial as fãs do Aiolos! rsrsrs_

_Amanhã eu posto o 'final real' dessa história!_

Ah, mas antes de ir gostaria de agradecer a todos os reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior: 

**Maya de Touro**: Ah... é, não seria uma má idéia, mas... Lara _'Dona Flor'? _XD

**Black Scorpio no Nyx**: Valeu pelo apoio fanzona do Shu! 

**The Blue Memory**: Adorei a sua forma de 'definir' o Aiolos, foi exatamente isso que eu quis passar pros leitores. E acho que foi isso tb que fez do Shura o 'vencedor' dessa batalha pelo coração da Lara: _O Shura sempre foi real._ Ah, mas... mudando um pouco de assunto, quando vc posta cap novo daquela fic do Sesshoumaru? Ah... to anciosa! Anciosa? Hiper anciosa! Se alguém aqui ainda num leu, leia pq é demais! Ah Sessy lindo... rsrs

**Flor de Gel**o: Haha... seu desejo foi realizado né? XD

**Fang Jiao Shen**: Leia o epílogo amanhã e verá como o final do Oros tb poderá ser iluminado... 

**Lucy Homes:** Obrigada por mais um review maravilhoso em que, como sempre, vc consegue ver o lado de cada personagem, sempre pesando cada lado da história! 

**Erika Kourin H. Klaus**: Final feliz pra todo mundo? Só amanhã no epílogo... rsrs

**Lucy-Chan 2**: Obrigada por ter acompanhado essa história e me desculpe se te decepcionei com realção ao Aiolos, mas em todo caso se ler o epílogo talvez consiga entender a minha intenção em não deixar ele com a Lara...

**Leo no Nina**: Ah... acho que vc vai se surpreender com o final do Aiolos... rsrs

**P- Shurete: **Oi viciada no Shura! Somos duas tá? Haha, mas fique sossegada que o Oros tb merece final feliz né? XD

**Analu-san**: Ah que bom que tu num quer mais apelar para os metódos do _Capitão Nascimento_ pra dar um jeito no Oros... mas não se preocupe que ele também tem o seu lugar ao sol! 

**Margarida:** É menina, pelo menos um bju do principe ela tinha que ganhar né? Quanto a Saga, Dohko e compainha como presente... Quem sabe em outubro? E quanto a Jéssy... é, Oros de mosqueteiro foi demais né? E bom, acho que já te vi lá tb... Q bom, num to ficando louca! XD rsrsrs), 

**Ayuki-san:** Final feliz... completo só amahã, mas... Ah, o Seiya tava sim tentando descobrir a cor da calcinha dela! rsrsrs

**Hellen Cassidy**: Ah desculpa pelos meus 'talvez' e serás' é que eu num podia entregar o jogo né? Mas que bom que gostou, e quanto a sua amiga, sim, eu sei... Mandei uma mensagem pra ela tentando explicar, mas acho que ela num vai me perdoar nunca por isso... rsrs. No entanto, depois que vc ler o epilogo - já que ela me disse que num quer ler - vc vai poder dizer pra ela que eu num fui tão má com o Oros, no fim das contas. Tb amo ele! 

É isso gente, muito obrigada por todo o apoio e saibam que o epílogo que irei postar amanhã será um presente a todas vcs que me acompanharam desde o inicio dos posts dessa história!

Um grande bju e um forte abraço à todos!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_**Nota 2 (com a Ficwriter escondida em baixo da mesa... XD):** Gente do céu, que vergonha! postando esse cap. uma semana depois do prometido né? Sério, desculpa mesmo, era pra mim ter postado semana passada no domingo, mas teve um churrasco aqui em casa, meu irmão que estava de folga também tava aqui e acabou que num deu tempo. Aí durante a semana foi uma correria, eu to estudando pra uma prova também e... bom, acabou que só hoje to conseguindo postar. De todo coração, espero que essa demora não atrapalhe a diversão e a vontade de vocês de lerem esse epílogo... rsrs_

_ Gostei muito de escrevê-lo, espero que apreciem a leitura também!_

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

_Ah, e a 'surpresinha' pras fãs do Aiolos, como o prometido, está no final no cap! _

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

_Três anos depois... _

_É gente três anos se passaram, mas eu garanto, ainda sou a Lara de sempre... Eu ainda me empanturro de sorvete e chocolate, converso com o meu cachorro e muitas vezes me sinto insegura com um monte de coisa. Ah, e eu ainda tenho aqueles sonhos com o Shura..._

_Mas sabe qual é a diferença? Agora eu posso acordar e realizar as minhas fantasias, digamos assim, pelo menos boa parte delas. Bom, e eu realmente me casei, só que dois anos depois de nos mudarmos pro novo apartamento do Shura e acreditem, foi mais difícil do que eu imaginei abandonar o meu antigo apartamento. Pelo Shura a gente teria se casado na semana seguinte, mas o trabalho dele que vai de vento em pompa, pela graça de Zeus, estava mais corrido do que nunca e isso impediu que nos casássemos tão logo como ele desejava._

_Posso afirmar que ainda somos um casal em lua de mel, afinal, faz apenas um ano que nos casamos e esse dia sem dúvidas foi o mais feliz da minha vida. A gente se casou na Espanha, na cidadezinha onde ele morava numa pequena, mas linda capela, em uma cerimônia realizada apenas entre os amigos mais íntimos. Lá eu pude finalmente conhecer a Carmem com quem há dois anos conversava pelo telefone e também – aquele que agora eu posso chamar de meu sobrinho de verdade – Carlos. Eu acho que aquele garoto sem dúvida alguma fará tanto sucesso quanto o tio futuramente, com aqueles lindos olhos cor de grama. Carlos é o garoto mais lindo que eu conheço e eu realmente adoro quando ele me chama de tia, tia 'Lala'._

_E não posso esquecer de dizer que nesses três anos a vida de todos que conheço também se acertaram. O Milo e a Thétis, por exemplo, eles que queriam tanto ter um filho – e tanto haviam 'lutado' pra isso – haviam tido não só um, mas três filhos de uma só vez. Eles tiveram trigêmeos, três pequenos garotinhos loiros e de olhos azuis com a cara do pai... _

_Ah, e isso, passou a perturbar o Aiolia toda vez que se reencontravam e a pequena Heleninha, um ano mais velha que os garotos, queria brincar com os pequenos e travessos 'artrópodezinhos'. Mas detalhe, eles não nasceram com escamas ou rabos tortos devido a mutação que eu pensei que iria ocorrer entre os genes do escorpião e da sereia._

_E Marin... É, ela ainda é a minha melhor amiga e sempre que posso vou até a casa dela pra gente conversar e rirmos juntas. Ela ainda parece minha mãe às vezes, mas eu a amo, eu a adoro mesmo assim. Ah e outra coisa interessante é que ela aprendeu a 'rugir'. Agora o Aiolia é comandado por duas leoas e o seu rugido quase se tornou um miado perto da esposa e da filha. É até engraçado quando isso acontece, mas o mais bonito é que eu vejo que por amor Aiolia mudou muitos de seus conceitos e que agora vive pela família. Enfim, Aiolia e Marin são um casal lindo apesar de suas desavenças vez ou outra, mas acho que isso é normal né?_

_Ah, mas uma surpresa eu realmente tive quando fiquei sabendo sobre a Shina. Nesses três anos ela só voltou para o Brasil em datas comemorativas como o Natal e o Ano Novo, mas no Natal do ano passado ela não veio, e qual foi minha surpresa? Fiquei sabendo que ela finalmente havia aceitado tomar um cafezinho com o Kanon... _

_É o Kanon, aquele primo do Aiolia que eu chamei de gostoso na festa do casamento dele e da Marin... E confesso, eu ainda tenho vergonha de olhar na cara dele quando nos encontramos, mas o caso é que fiquei sabendo que a Shina se encontrou por acaso – será? – com ele numa tarde de visitação ao Louvre. Aquele cafezinho e uma segunda cantada bem sucedida, resultou em três meses que eles já estão juntos. Shina me disse que por enquanto não é nada sério, mas eu acho que isso ainda vai dar casamento. Nossa! Até pareci uma daquelas tias casamenteiras do Aiolia agora, mas é que eu senti isso, senti a mesma empolgação que eu tive com o Shura na voz dela ao falar sobre o Kanon. _

_Bom, eu estou morrendo de saudades dela e espero que ela venha logo pro Brasil com o seu novo namorado. Engraçado, mas depois de tudo, de tantos anos vivendo como 'rivais' a gente acabou se tornando ótimas amigas e até confidentes. Agora já não era mais eu e Marin, éramos nós três as melhores amigas. _

_Ah gente e quanto ao Aiolos, ele não foi ao meu casamento, mas me mandou um arranjo lindo de flores e um cartão desejando felicidades a mim e ao Shura. Ele também tem vindo pouco ao Brasil, mas quando vem à gente já conversa como antes e ele me abraça como sempre o fez, como o meu melhor amigo. Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que o Shura não gosta muito disso, mas depois quando os vejo conversando e rindo juntos eu percebo que agora tudo está bem. _

_Eu ainda acho que o Aiolos é o príncipe encantado e o homem perfeito, só que não pra mim e espero de coração que ele encontre a sua princesa, plebéia ou então guerreira para que o seu conto de fadas termine tão bem quanto o meu. _

_Ah o meu... O meu conto de fadas? O meu conto de fadas é real, eu o sinto quando o Shura me abraça, quando me beija e quando diz que me ama. E acreditem se quiser, mas eu ainda coro diante daqueles orbes cor de ébano. Bom, o trabalho dele como disse anda melhor impossível e ele se tornou um chefe reconhecido e respeitado. As pessoas sequer se recordam do acontecido, do que ele havia sido no passado e até Aiolia que havia rugido o mais alto de sua vida, ao descobrir sobre o striper no Chá de Panelas da Marin, havia aparentemente esquecido o assunto em questão, já que ele e Shura passaram a ser bons amigos e sempre que podiam faziam alguma coisa juntos, assistir a um jogo na tv, jogar cartas, enfim, o típico 'programa de cueca'._

_E eu nem preciso dizer que eu adoro quando o Shura cozinha pra mim, né? Eu e o Afrodite quando aparece aqui em casa de surpresa. É, ele já não me chama mais de mocréiazinha, mas continua olhando demais pro Shura, fazendo com que Vicenzo e eu vejamos aquilo de forma estranha: O Shura lhe parece um grande e suculento pedaço de carne... _

_Mas independente disso, acho que é um verdadeiro fetiche ver aquele homem lindo de uniforme, mas isso quando sobra tempo porque nossa vida tem sido bem corrida._

_Eu também tenho trabalhado bastante, há cerca de dois anos atrás eu me reencontrei com a Jéssica esposa do Saga, que é irmão do Kanon, e quando ela soube que eu estava desempregada me convidou para trabalhar com ela. Isso aconteceu numa viagem de lua de mel antecipada que Shura e eu fizemos até Campos do Jordão. Foi uma surpresa pra mim descobrir que a Jéssy ainda estava no país e mais, que pretendia montar um ateliê na minha cidade. Ela me disse que sentia falta do Brasil e não foi preciso muito para convencer o marido a vir morar aqui. Definitivamente ela suportava as tias chatas do marido tanto quanto eu suportava as do Aiolos. _

_Hoje eu trabalho junto dela no ateliê, e enquanto ela dá aulas de pintura e pinta os seus quadros eu restauro obras de arte. Em sua área Jéssy conhecia muita gente e essas pessoas logo acabaram se tornado clientes meus. É como se eu trabalhasse por conta própria, já que ela não se mete nos meus negócios e eu nos dela. Somos parceiras e nos ajudamos, mas também somos amigas. E eu até descobri que levo jeito pra pintar também. Estou quase terminando um quadro, um que darei de presente pro Shura no seu aniversário. Ele está dormindo e eu estou escondida na garagem pintando um retrato da Carmem e do Carlos. Sinceramente eu espero que ele goste, por que eu estou adorando fazer isso. Estou toda suja de tinha, mas feliz e o Ramón como sempre me assiste com seus olhos pequenos em sua nova casinha colorida, como o Shura havia prometido._

_Mas tem uma coisa que me deixou ainda mais feliz. Carmem finalmente resolveu vir morar conosco, talvez não no nosso apartamento, mas aqui no Brasil e na nossa cidade. Desde que o Shura começou a trabalhar como Chefe, manda uma quantia mensal para as despesas dela e de Carlos, mas apesar de insistir para que ela viesse pra cá, ela sempre hesitou, mais ainda quando a gente propunha que ela e Carlos morassem com a gente. Carmem dizia que jamais iria atrapalhar a nossa vida e se disso dependesse a vinda dela para o país, ela continuaria em La Rioja. Foi então que Shura e eu decidimos arrumar um apartamento pra ela vir morar com Carlos, e ela aceitou. Acho que ela chega em breve, aliás, amanhã mesmo ela deve estar chegando e vamos buscá-la no aeroporto._

_Eu estou muito feliz, feliz demais, mas essa felicidade só não é completa, porque eu ainda sinto que o Aiolos às vezes é distante e triste, mesmo que ele queira esconder isso de mim. Ele tem me ajudado com o quadro, aliás, é a única pessoa pra quem eu mostrei até agora, mas seus olhos são distantes quando fitam o que estou pintando. Espero de coração que aquele brilho vivaz que ele tinha sobre aqueles orbes esmeraldas logo volte a brilhar. Engraçado... me passou uma idéia maluca pela cabeça agora, Aiolos e... _

_Mas é melhor deixar pra lá, porque eu sei que de um jeito ou de outro tudo há de ficar bem. Não ficou comigo? Quando eu não tinha mais esperanças?_

_É, a vida continua e hoje eu sei que ela é bela e que eu não estou mais sozinha e sim muito bem acompanhada..._

**O**

**--o-o-o--**

**O**

_Meio dia e quarenta e cinco... _

_Sakura, o restaurante japonês está vazio..._

Um par de olhos verdes fitam a fachada do recinto toda decorada com motivos orientais. Há alguns anos, em sua época de faculdade, aquele era o point dos universitários, assim como o seu e o dos amigos. _Será que era cedo demais?_

O rapaz consultou o relógio pela terceira vez.

_Ou então, um dia ruim?_

Nem uma coisa nem outra, o restaurante só estava estranhamente vazio, tão vazio quanto o seu peito. O dia era lindo e claro, o sol brilhava alto e estava quente. Tudo estava bem, o mundo estava bem naquela manhã econtinuava o seu curso como todos os dias. Aiolos fitou o céu por longos instantes por entre os vãos dos dedos, enquanto tentava quebrar a claridade do astro rei com uma das mãos.

_**-Mi hijo, no faças isso y... NOOO! **_

Aiolos ouviu a mulher gritar, mas no instante seguinte algo gelado escorria sobre sua perna e molhava a barra de sua calça.

_-Mil perdões, Señor, yo avisei, más este mi hijo só sabes correr y no escutas a tu madre; _

Continuou a mulher que havia corrido até o filho e havia se abaixado tentando tirar a poeira e o sorvete que o garotinho havia derrubado não só em si ao cair, mas no homem em quem havia esbarrado.

Só então Aiolos pareceu despertar. Se voltou para baixo e viu a mulher que lhe falava se levantar ainda limpando a roupa do filho com a ajuda de um lenço. Nesse mesmo instante, viu também, que ela era linda. _Aqueles mesmos olhos castanhos e intensos..._ os longos cabelos encaracolados a deslizar por sobre seus ombros. A conhecia de algum lugar...

_Do quadro..._

_-Carmem?_ –Ele indagou incerto e a mulher piscou confusa.

-Como disses? –ele permaneceu calado e a jovem continuou, enquanto o filho se agarrava a sua mão e parecia se esconder atras de si. –Mi conheces?

-Acho que sim...

Aiolos murmurou com um olhar distante e só então seus olhos se deparam que há alguns passos dali, quase na esquina daquela mesma calçada, havia duas malas caídas. Provavelmente, a mulher as havia derrubado para correr atrás do filho.

-Más de onde? –Carmem indagou com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada, afinal, estava achando aquilo muito estranho. Havia acabado de chegar ao país, jamais havia visto aquele homem na vida e ele sabia o seu nome?

_-Do quadro;_ Aiolos voltou a murmurar de forma enigmática e ao ver que a jovem estava ainda mais confusa completou. –Quer dizer, você é a irmã do Shura não é?

-Sí, soy; respondeu a mulher um pouco mais aliviada e até mesmo contente, por ter encontrado alguém que possivelmente poderia lhe ajudar já que estava perdida. – Conheces mi hermano?

-Sim, ele é casado com uma amiga minha; respondeu Aiolos e ficou momentaneamente perdido no sorriso tão espontâneo e belo que surgiu nos lábios bem feitos da mulher.

-Más que bom! Yo estoy perdida, mi vôo sí adiantou y yo cheguei um dia antes do combinado, más no consegui avisar o Shura y a Lara. Más... mi digas, como si chamas?

-Como? –Aiolos piscou confuso.

-Como sí chamas? –Carmem voltou a indagar. –Yo soy Carmem Maria Duero, prazer em conhecê-lo; a moça estendeu a mão livre ao rapaz, enquanto o filho fitava a tudo aquilo em silencio com seus grandes e curiosos orbes esmeraldas.

-Aiolos, Aiolos Kinaros, prazer; Aiolos estendeu a mão à moça.

-Aiolos? Es um nome bonito o seu y también diferente; comentou Carmem e mais uma vez aquele riso cristalino brincava em seus lábios a fazendo aparentar uma menina, uma menina que tinha outra criança nos braços. –Y esse é Carlos, mi hijo.

A mulher apresentou o pequeno, que jazia de cara fechada por ter sido momentaneamente ignorado.

-Prazer Carlos; Aiolos abaixou-se na altura dos olhos do garoto e sorriu gentilmente tocando em seu cabelos.

-Lo Señor; começou o garotinho que tinha o sotaque mais carregado que o da mãe. –Lo Señor es mismo amigo de tia _Lala?_

-Sim, eu sou amigo da tia _'Lala';_ Aiolos sorriu divertido.

-Então... leva la gente pra casa dela y do tio Shura; pediu Carlos e mãe o repreendeu.

-Carlos! Isso lá são modos? Acabamos de conhecer lo Señor Kinaros y já vai lhe pedindo favores? –a moça sorriu desfazendo a postura inicial de repreensão.

-Es que yo estoy com fome, mamá! –o garotinho respondeu com simplicidade. –Aquele sorvete, no adiantou nada y...

-Carlos...; Carmem murmurou pausadamente franzindo o cenho e Aiolos interveio.

-Não se preocupe eu os levo até lá, mas não querem almoçar antes de irmos? Esse restaurante é muito bom, não sei se gostam de comida japonesa, mas podemos almoçar aqui o que acham? Ai vamos até a casa da tia Lara; Aiolos voltou a tocar a cabeça do garotinho que sorriu com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Es vamos mamá, yo quero comer essa comida 'japon-niesa'! –disse Carlos e ambos caíram no riso.

-Mi desculpe é que ele ainda no sí acostumou a falar muy bien o português, nem mesmo lo espanhol, na verdade, mesmo tendo tido aulas antes de vir pra cá; comentou Carmem.

-Imagine; Aiolos sorriu. –Aquelas são suas malas não? –Ele apontou para as malas logo mais a frente.

-Sí, são, más no si preocupe e; ela começou, mas o rapaz já havia se adiantado.

-Eu as pego, enquanto isso você e Carlos podem entrar e pedirem o quiserem comer, o que acha? Não vai recusar o meu convite não é? –Aiolos sorriu vendo que diante dos olhinhos pidonhos, quase que suplicantes do filho, a moça não tinha muita escolha.

-Está bien, vamos nos sentar logo ali; Carmem apontou para uma mesinha na varanda do restaurante e caminhou até lá com o filho.

-Lo que foi mamá? Está extraña; comentou o garotinho depois de se sentar à mesa e ficar com as perninhas a balançar de um lado pra outro.

-No es nada mi hijo; Carmem sorriu para o filho, mas a verdade era que estava encantada com a gentileza do rapaz e também por sua beleza. Jamais havia conhecido alguém assim antes.

-Deve ser fome mamá; respondeu o garotinho e mãe sorriu.

-Es deve ser...

**O**

**--o-o-o--**

**O**

_**Continua... **_

_**Será? rsrs**_

_**N.A.: **__Sério gente linda, essa história realmente acabou, a história da Lara com o Shura, mas se vocês acharem que uma continuação é bem vinda eu terei o maior prazer em escrevê-la. Adorei dar um final diferente pro Aiolos, muito diferente do que eu idealizei a principio. A principio eu pensei em fazer ele ficar com a Shina, mas aí as coisas foram mudando de rumo e eu pensei porque não juntar ele e a Carmem? Será um prazer contar que rumo cada um deu pra sua vida, como é a vida de casada da Lara, as brigas entre os atrópodezinhos do Milo com a Heleninha e os rugidos do Aiolia por conta disso, enfim, tudo isso depende de vocês! _

_O que acham? O Aiolos também merece um final feliz? A Lara deve bancar o cupido com o amigo? rsrs_

_No mais, eu agradeço de todo o coração a todos que acompanharam essa história desde o inicio e que torceram pela Lara, pelo Shura, pelo Aiolos e por todos os personagens. Foi um imenso prazer saber que pude divertir e entreter vocês com as maluquices que saem da minha cabeça... XD_

_Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos! _

_**P.s.:**__ Espero que tenha gostado do presente __**Margarida**__... E __**Dama 9**__, minha amiga querida, muito obrigada por todo o apoio que vc me deu e por acreditar em mim como ficwriter, pois foi graças a isso que Muito Bem Acompanhada teve inicio, meio e fim. Valeu mesmo! _

_Ah, e mais uma coisinha, há uma fic solo no Milo postada, contando como tudo começou entre ele e Thétis (idéia sua né Jéssy? XD). Ficaria muito feliz de ver todos vocês lá também! _


End file.
